Lady Catherine Heading for the Hedgerows
by myshlp
Summary: Rosings is entailed and Lady C will be forced to the hedgerows if Anne dies without an heir. Anne conceives a plan using D&E to keep her estate in the family. Though it doesn't sound like it, 90% of this story is D&E. You'll know what's happening after the first chapter, it's not a story for everyone. Usually updating M & Fs. (HEA, AU, E&D, P&P novel based)
1. Journey to Hell

Warning: This story involves Darcy and Elizabeth having amorous congress outside of marriage and characters acting in ways some readers feel is out of character. This is a work of alternative universe fan-fiction thus I will diverge from canon. As Jane Austin purposely left her characters quite vague, I've filled the gaps using personalities of real people I know with similar traits to the ones JA actually did write. Please do not read this story if any of these cause you angst. I've been surprised with the number of negative comments so I've added this as a warning before you start. Thank you and happy reading.. ~M

* * *

 **Monday, 23 March 1812**

He tried reading to pass the time, but the jolting of the carriage made it nearly impossible. Closing his book, Darcy looked across to his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, snoozing on his side of the carriage. He wouldn't wake until the next change of horses.

Watching the landscape go by on his annual ride to hell, Rosings his aunt called it, Darcy's mind wandered. He knew his responsibility to help his aunt's estate stay solvent, but each year became more difficult.

His aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, started promoting a marriage between Darcy and her daughter, Anne, shortly after the death of Darcy's father five years before. Each year she grew more insistent. This year promised to be particularly difficult. Aunt Catherine would once again increase her efforts while Darcy now struggled with recently finding the woman he wished to marry. If only he could simply offer for her!

As he pondered ways to best deflect his aunt's advances, his mind drifted to the much more pleasant subject of Elizabeth. Her person was everything he wanted in a match, that part was easy. He struggled with her misfortune of being born poor and with degrading connections.

He denied it to himself at the time, but his attraction to her caused him to precipitously depart Hertfordshire in December. Knowing he finally found the qualities he preferred in a wife, he felt certain there must be a similar woman in London within his social sphere. He regretted leaving. He found her company enjoyable, very enjoyable, but after their dance he became uncertain how much longer he could remain unaffected in her company.

On leaving Hertfordshire, he felt confident he left in good standing. He hadn't raised expectations in the woman (or, God forbid, her mother) but had acknowledged their mutual attraction. Unlike his friend Charles Bingley. Bingley's particular attention paid to Elizabeth's elder sister raised at least the mother's expectations, leading to the other reason for their hasty removal to London – to separate Bingley from a mercenary marriage.

Once in London, Darcy began his search for a suitable mate. Now knowing the qualities he would require in a woman for him to consider marriage, he listed Elizabeth's traits that drew him to her:

 _Attractive_

 _Witty_

 _Intelligent_

 _Laughs freely_

 _Well read_

 _Good health_

 _Enjoys outdoors & walking_

 _Self-assured_

 _Unpretentious_

 _Kind & compassionate_

 _Genuine_

After several weeks with no luck finding such woman on his own, he gave the list to his trusted aunt Eleanor Fitzwilliam. Aunt Eleanor, the wife of his uncle Henry Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock and brother to both Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Darcy's own mother, the late Lady Anne Darcy, was well known in society and had more intimate knowledge of available women therein. Darcy handed the list to Aunt Eleanor, asking her to help him find a woman from the ton with those characteristics. He confided in her that he was starting to consider taking a wife, but he wanted one who exhibited the listed traits.

Aunt Eleanor looked over his list and laughed. "I wish you luck in finding your unicorn. Pick four of these, then I can find you a wife."

Darcy returned home in frustration. He thought he could safely leave Miss Elizabeth Bennet behind and find a suitable replacement in London. A gross miscalculation on his part. Now he must decide between less suitable matches – a woman who wouldn't suit him personally but would socially, or a woman who wouldn't suit him socially but would personally. He sighed deeply as he weighed his options.

He forced his mind back to Rosings. Starting to feel a desire for a female companion yet conflicted, he was soon be subjected to daily torment on the subject by Aunt Catherine. Maybe he could shorten this year's visit to only a se'ennight rather than the usual fortnight? Richard would surely approve.

He had tried to cancel his trip this year, pleading his sister's delicate constitution after her disappointment at Ramsgate and her impending entry to society, but Uncle Henry pleaded with him to go. Darcy could not refuse the powerful Earl when he reduced himself to begging his nephew to audit his sister's estate in lieu of going himself.

Any time Uncle Henry and Aunt Catherine spent more than a few hours in company one another, explosions happened. When Lewis de Bourgh first passed, Uncle Henry tried to help his sister manage the estate. The results were Vesuvian. Although Lady Anne Darcy had severed relations with her sister, she convinced her husband, George, to help keep the estate solvent thereby keeping Lady Catherine out of polite society. He agreed with the understanding that Lady Catherine must abide by his suggestions or he would withdraw his support, allowing Rosings to fall and placing Lady Catherine firmly in the care of the Earl as Mr. Darcy would not accept her in his home. Lady Catherine never crossed George Darcy.

Once Lady Anne passed, the younger Darcy started accompanying his father on the audit trips, learning many fine details about estate management in the process. Once young Darcy left university, the trips were moved to the spring so as to prepare the estate for the upcoming planting seasons. When George Darcy passed, his son continued the spring audit trips, now scheduling the two-week trip to occur surrounding Easer at Aunt Catherine's request. It was his own crucifixion.

Rosings. The estate did well under the guidance of the Darcys, but Aunt Catherine couldn't be trusted to run it herself. Her father, the previous Earl of Matlock, never felt any necessity to teach his daughters anything beyond the accomplishments required to gain a husband. Aunt Catherine, who spent her life always being told she was proficient no matter the subject, never took time to better understand the requirements of the estate. Her neglect of the farms and extravagant personal spending habits meant that, if left to Aunt Catherine's care, Rosings would be insolvent in a few short years.

Thankfully, Uncle Henry's younger son assisted Darcy whenever he could get time off from the Army. Both Darcy and the Fitzwilliam's hoped Richard would eventually take over the stewardship of Rosings, allowing him to transition out of the military and finally settle down, something his mother greatly desired. Now stationed in the safety of London, Richard was in no rush to end his current lifestyle.

The cousins held a particularly close relationship. Being close in age and of complementary temperaments, they were close friends and most trusted advisors to one another. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so difficult with Richard's help.

As Darcy looked around the carriage, he couldn't help but feel the gloom spending two weeks with Aunt Catherine and Anne always brought on. Arriving the Monday before Easter, as usual, he decided to continue ignoring Aunt Catherine and her implications he should marry her sickly daughter. It always worked well in the past and should suffice this trip as well.

Once he determined it best to deflect rather than confront Aunt Catherine, Darcy's mind wandered back to Miss Elizabeth and the joy he knew she would bring to both himself and his sister, Georgiana, if only she didn't have such low connections. He smiled while thinking on the joy she could bring singularly to him, now preferring Richard remain asleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Upon arrival at Rosings, Darcy and Richard found Aunt Catherine quite put out at being denied the privilege of introducing her nephews to the new parson, his wife, and their guests. Remembering the obsequious parson from the Netherfield ball, which in turn led to memories of his sole dance with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy quickly learned, much to his discontent, that disturbing pair of fine eyes currently resided directly across the lane.

Deciding it necessary to avoid the parsonage on this trip, something not out of line with previous visits, Darcy vowed to dedicate all his working hours to the precipitous completion of his task, thus abbreviating his stay in Kent.

To be back in proximity with Miss Bennet posed a danger to them both. Her flirtations with him in Hertfordshire made him wary that any attentions he might pay may be unfortunately misconstrued. He felt obligated to protect her tender sensibilities toward himself until he resolved his own indecisions. Once resolved, he would convince Bingley return to Netherfield for the hunting season where he could pursue her there, away from his aunt's watchful eye.

For his own sake, he realized he must take care not to enjoy her company during his stay lest this most important decision be swayed by passion rather than his more preferred reason.

Having vowed to avoid Miss Bennet during waking hours, Darcy fell asleep in the way he had become accustom since December: envisioning her sharing his bed, with a pillow tucked beside him to simulate her presence.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday Morning, 24 March 1812**

Darcy awoke at daybreak, having slept soundly the night before. The fatigue of a day spent traveling bringing him a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Looking out one of his windows to see the brilliant colors of the sunrise, he saw something colorful moving in the distance. Focusing more clearly on the yellow dress, he found it topped by a cheerful smiling face and those fine eyes he was determined to avoid.

While watching from his window as she breezed through the garden, stopping occasionally to smell a flower, Darcy realized it would be the height of impropriety for him to not see Miss Bennet at least once during his visit to properly acknowledge their acquaintance and to introduce Richard. (In truth, Darcy wanted to hear Richard's opinion of the lady to help with his decision.)

At their morning meal, Darcy suggested a visit to the parsonage, which Richard quickly accepted. _Too quickly_ , Darcy thought suspiciously when he realized the windows of Richard's room afforded the same view as his own. Before Darcy could contemplate Richard's motives, Mr. Collins completed his morning call to Aunt Catherine, thus happily invited the gentlemen to his home to introduce the women therein.

It only took a few minutes at the parsonage for Darcy to rethink the introduction of Richard to Miss Elizabeth. The two got on as old friends while he struggled to find socially acceptable conversation.

Darcy, still struggling with his indecision, felt uncomfortable asking Miss Bennet anything beyond the health of her family. She answered with the normal civilities, startling him by then asking if he had seen her sister Jane who had been staying in town the past three months. Darcy answered her specific question to her satisfaction, but in disgust at his own disguise declined further attempts at conversation.

Once the gentlemen were well out of hearing distance from Hunsford, almost upon entering Rosings, Richard turned to his cousin wearing a large grin. "Darcy, this may well be the most agreeable visit with Aunt Catherine I've ever had. I may find religion this visit," raising his eyebrows knowingly to his cousin, "or at least find myself in the parsonage quite often." Richard thanked Darcy for introducing him to the greatly entertaining Miss Bennet, then tried to pry more information about her out of his now scowling cousin.

Darcy hadn't expected Richard to react this way. He wanted Richard's opinion on the woman to help decided if she would be worth the family she carried with her. He never considered Richard may express his own interest in her.

As they entered Rosings, Richard still interrogating Darcy about Miss Bennet, Anne surprised both men with a warm greeting. "Good morning cousins."

Stunned, both haltingly returned her greeting. The gentlemen rarely spoke with their cousin and never since childhood had they spoken to her without Aunt Catherine present.

"So you have met Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" At their nod, she continued. "I find her enchanting. It's so refreshing to have such liveliness in Rosings. I have Mother invite the parsonage to tea or dinner as often as I can since she arrived." Lowering her voice as if sharing a secret, she confided, "I believe Mother enjoys her company as well."

None of this sat well with Darcy. First Richard's reaction, now to find out she would be spending time at Rosings? Having her frequently in his company would make reaching an objective decision impossible. He did note, with some misplaced pride, her ability to win over both Anne and Aunt Catherine, which boded well for their future if he chose her.

Detachedly, Darcy stated, "She seems to be a well-mannered young woman."

Richard grinned wide in amusement at Darcy. "Well-mannered," he snorted. "She's a breath of fresh air in this place! I'm happy to hear she will be joining us, I look forward to having someone new to speak with." Smacking Darcy's arm in amusement, Richard ribbed his cousin. "Darcy can sit across the room not speaking and just stare at her."

"I did no such thing. With you monopolizing the conversation, I had no chance to speak."

Richard rolled his eyes as Anne started to move on. "Cousins. I'm so glad you approve. I'll see you at tea." With that dismissal, the gentlemen made their way to the study to start their work, not seeing Anne turn away with a Cheshire grin. (1)

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday evening, 24 March 1812**

"Darcy, it's so nice to see you starting to treat Rosings as your own. It's past time for you to finally marry Anne and put an end to my frustration."

As far as scheming mothers went, Aunt Catherine ranked among the most vicious. In her attempts to have Darcy marry Anne, she worked Darcy's sense of filial duty in a way no other could, never once caring that neither Darcy nor Anne cared much for the other.

When she spoke of the benefits of uniting Darcy's considerable estate with Rosings, she spoke of reuniting the noble line of her father and leaving her descendants as some of the most wealthy and powerful in all of England.

What she would rarely admit was Rosings did not belong to Lady Catherine. It belonged to Anne.

If Anne died before her mother, which Lady Catherine had finally admitted to herself was a distinct possibility, Rosings would transfer to a distant cousin of Sir Lewis de Bourgh and force Lady Catherine upon the good will of her family- none of which held much good will toward her.

The longer Darcy went without marrying Anne, the more dire Lady Catherine's situation grew. Now she was beyond desperate and would broker no objection to the union happening during this visit.

Darcy once again ignored her suggestions.

"Aunt Catherine, we need to make arrangements for these tenant farm repairs. If the buildings aren't repaired this season, the families will likely leave for the city. To attract new tenants you would still have to fix the farms, so initiating these repairs now keeps Rosings from losing that income for the current year."

"When you finally marry Anne, you will be the one authorizing the repairs."

"Richard and I have spoken with your steward, he has a list of repairs we need to hire craftsmen for. Tomorrow we must arrange to get those repairs started. Richard and I will visit all of your tenants and assess their farms to see if there are other items we need to address during this visit."

"We will tell Collins tomorrow to start announcing the banns this Sunday. Then we can have this business taken care of."

Darcy inhaled deeply. Four years he had deflected her, but this year Aunt Catherine refused to speak of anything else. Every conversation was turned into one of his marriage to Anne. He could no longer avoid the confrontation.

Exhaling, Darcy tried to stay diplomatic. "Aunt Catherine. I understand you want me to marry Anne, but it wouldn't be to either of our benefit. " Looking at his cousin, "I do not desire it, nor, I believe, does Anne. Please stop with this. Richard and I only have a short time …"

"ENOUGH!" cried Lady Catherine as she rose from her chair. "You will marry Anne while you are here. It can wait no longer," she pronounced with finality.

Darcy was dumbfounded. "I believe who I marry is _my_ choice, not yours."

"As your closest relation, I have a say in the matter! You have a duty to your mother and to your estate to marry Anne thus keeping Rosings in our family line!"

His aunt would not to be gainsaid. Although hesitant to say things that would injure Anne, Darcy felt he must be completely honest. "Aunt. Marrying Anne will not keep Rosings in our family. I doubt Anne could have a child in her current condition."

Turning to Anne, Darcy gently said, "I'm sorry cousin. I don't mean to insult you. I hope your health holds, but every year it seems I find you growing more frail."

Lady Catherine's face was red as she inhaled to argue her point.

Anne stood and quietly spoke up before her mother could begin. Nodding at each of her family members in the room. "Mother. Darcy. Richard. I wanted to wait for a more opportune time to discuss this, but I believe this is as good as any. Mrs. Jenkinson, I need you and the other servants to grant us privacy until I call you back. It may take some time."

Lady Catherine deflated, looking at her daughter in surprise and concern.

To say Darcy and Richard were shocked would be an understatement. Not only did Anne speak, she took charge of the room, something they had never before witnessed. They had never before thought it possible.

"Richard, please close and lock the doors." Richard did as Anne asked.

Once Richard returned to the group. Anne quietly told them, "I will not live much longer. I doubt I will see a year complete." Anne paused to allow the others a moment to digest her news.

"Mother. The lump on my chest continues to grow and spread. I spoke with the doctor last week, it now effects my breathing. He said there is nothing more that can be done beyond my being as comfortable as possible."

"Oh Anne!" Lady Catherine cried out. "No, no, no. When was this! Why didn't he tell me. We will send to town, find a better doctor!"

"No Mother. I knew what was coming and I asked Dr. Pryce to allow me to be the one to tell you. I will not have my last months spent in torture trying to avoid the inevitable," Anne told her mother firmly. "I have been thinking on this for some time and I have a solution that will work well for all concerned, but will not be easy.

"Darcy," she turned to her cousin, "You and I will marry while you are here. Collins will start reading the banns this Sunday, after the Easter service. I will not last long, freeing you to marry a woman of your choice after I pass."

Darcy, while concerned for his cousin, didn't appreciate now having _her_ trying to force him into a marriage. It showed on his face.

"Darcy," Anne rolled her eyes, exasperated at his shortsightedness, "we _must_ marry or Rosings falls and Mother becomes homeless. If I die with no heir, Rosings transfers to that tradesman cousin of my father's who knows nothing of estate management. He will either sell piecemeal or indebt the estate to ruin. The servants will lose their positions. My tenants will lose farms they have lived on for generations. Mother will lose her home, forcing her to live with you or Uncle, and you know Uncle won't have her. Are you and dear sweet Georgiana ready for her to move in?"

Darcy was all attention now. Although his parents and uncle privately refused to allow her, publicly the family was whole. To maintain the image, she would have to be put where she couldn't cause problems but where living conditions would be considered appropriate. She must go to either Matlock or Pemberley if not at Rosings.

Darcy taking her in would be a nightmare. Georgiana, already timid, was finally recovering from her traumatic experience last summer. Aunt Catherine would squash his poor sister. The two weeks he spent with her every year were challenging, but to have to spend interminable months with the woman? Darcy grew ill at the thought.

Still.

"Even if I do marry you Anne, could you have a child? Without a child, the estate still goes," Darcy reminded her.

Anne smiled. "I've thought of that. Thankfully, God sent me the answer a few weeks ago." She looked at them all, before she resolutely told them, "Mrs. Collins' friend will have my child." As the others looked at her in astonishment, she turned toward her cousin. "Darcy, you will have a child with Miss Bennet that I will claim as my own."

Lady Catherine sat, to stunned to speak.

Richard was appalled, "Are you daft? How can you claim another woman's child? It will be obvious you didn't carry it."

Darcy's world started spinning. Anne's plan involved Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She wanted him to create a child with Elizabeth. That would mean… Dear God! He may have dreamed about it and may have pleasured himself with the idea a time or twenty over the past 4 months, but to actually do it!? Impossible.

Anne continued, ignoring Darcy's expression. "As Mother said, she is a pretty, genteel sort of girl. I've enjoyed her company when she comes over. Mrs. Collins told me about her situation. I've thought this through and it will work. First, we have to get Miss Bennet to agree as soon as possible. It puts her in an untenable position, so we have to make it worthwhile for her and we have to be extraordinarily kind to her throughout the duration.

"Her family is poorly situated. When her father dies, her mother and four sisters will be in the same situation as my mother with fewer resources as her mother is a spendthrift and her father has done nothing to provide for their future. Collins inherits her family's estate when her father dies." Turning briefly to Lady Catherine, "Mother, I asked our solicitor to look into breaking the entail. He believes it will be easy, particularly since Collins will do anything you ask. Rosings will pay those costs. Upon breaking the entail, Miss Bennet will possess the estate displacing her father. If for some reason the entail stands, Rosings will purchase a suitable property for Miss Bennet and her family. This secures her mother, sisters, and herself.

"She and her sisters have no dowry. Their estate more than maintains itself, but her father has put nothing away. Her sisters are her father's responsibility, but each of our estates will contribute five thousand pounds to her. This gives her fifteen thousand pound for either a dowry or for her to live on if she chooses to remain unwed. Her friend tells me Miss Bennet doesn't expect to marry.

"Thus, in return for her having my child, as well as her discretion, we give her a home and fifteen thousand pounds, assuring Miss Bennet and her family are set for life."

"But can she be trusted?" Lady Catherine barked, finally regaining her voice.

"Yes. She has not only her own reputation to care for, but also those of her four sisters. All of whom will be ruined if this becomes known. Our family must be discreet as well or Rosings is lost."

Richard, still shocked that his indolent cousin had come up with something this detailed and this scandalous, asked, "How do you think you are going to do this? It will be obvious to everyone that she is with child, not you."

Anne glared at Richard. "People of our station regularly have children that are not their spouses'," she angrily pointed out. "Look at Lord Melbourne or his siblings, or the children of Lady Oxford. The men, of course, sire countless bastards, as you well know," she accused, pointing directly at him. (2)

"This will be kept properly discreet, once begun, there will be no problems." Anne relaxed a bit. "I've told you. God gave me this plan. It will work.

"First she must agree and understand all of what she is agreeing to. Then I engage her as a friend, asking her to move into the rooms at the end of my wing – placing her farthest from the main house and the servants – and beg her to stay with me. Mrs. Jenkinson is leaving next week to care for her daughter's new baby. Miss Bennet will make the end of my life more pleasant - as the doctor prescribed. The house and the money will be given to her once she becomes with child. Publically it will be told I arranged to give her those after I died in gratitude for her care of me."

Turning specifically to answer Richard, "Once she starts to show, I will take a turn for the worse. We will both be confined to my wing of the house to keep me safe from illness during the last of my confinement. Only my maid, Sally Peeke, Dr. Pryce, and the midwife, Mrs. Wilson, will be allowed in the wing from that point forward. They won't expose us. Peeke will ensure the talk in the servants' quarters supports our story.

"When the child is born, I will be the mother, Darcy the father. At that point, Mother, you will be secure."

Richard shook his head in disbelief. "What if you don't survive until she gives birth?" he asked. His mind raced with all that could go wrong, suddenly wishing he knew more about childbirth.

"Then I died in childbirth and the child is early, sickly, and can not leave the rooms. Miss Bennet will care for it as my best friend. After a few months, no one will know."

"Is it not painful to have a child? If the servants hear Miss Bennet's voice instead of yours, they will know. Or if it happens after you have died."

"My wing is on the top floor of the far side of the house. Her door, the wing door, the stair doors will all be sealed to muffle the sound. When Miss Bennet goes into labor, all unnecessary servants should be either sent to work on the opposite side of the estate or given time off. Mother will hire musicians to entertain me during my confinement, their music will cover the noise."

"Miss Elizabeth is the perfect choice," Lady Catherine announced. "She is an active, healthy country-bred gentlewoman with 4 sisters and will do well with pregnancy and delivery. Her coloring is similar to yours Darcy, the dark hair and eyes. Her features in the child would be attributed to him. Anne's method will work." Knowing she would no longer face homelessness, Lady Catherine gloated in the superiority of her noble daughter.

Richard continued to come up with other potential embranglement, still disbelieving his cousin had come up with something this outrageous.

Darcy sat perfectly still, battling to control the rage brewing within.

Richard approached Anne. "I don't know much about pregnancy or childbirth, but what if things don't go as you've planned? What if Miss Bennet won't agree?" He racked his mind for everything he knew of the subject. "What if she doesn't…ahem… take right away? What if something happens during the pregnancy or birth? Or what if you die very early on in pregnancy, before an infant could survive?"

Anne refused to entertain Richard's concerns. Using the coldest, most mercenary tone ever heard by the men, she assured them, "Miss Bennet has no choice but to agree. She won't like it, she will be humiliated by it, but she will do it because her father has left her no other option for her family's future."

Astonished by this new version of Anne, Richard returned to Darcy's side, finally seeing Darcy's turmoil.

Anne would hear no disapprobation. This was the only way to save scores of people. "It will work Richard. You know how to talk men into their own death. This should be easier - you will be talking her into life." Again Anne was pointing at a surprised Richard. "I'm relying on you to convince her."

Richard fell back into the chair. "ME! You want me to approach a young lady I've only recently met and ask her to have Darcy's child! Miss Bennet is a lovely and proper young woman. How do you expect me to approach her with _this_? In the Collins' living room during a visit? So much for discretion!" he sarcastically spewed in his disgust with her command.

Anne sighed impatiently at her cousin. "No. Mother will invite the Collins' and their guests over for tea tomorrow. You will take Miss Bennet for a walk. When you are far enough way from the house, you will explain the situation."

Richard glared at Anne. "Returning to the front lines is more appealing. I believe we are soon to start action against the rebel colonies."

Lady Catherine, unable to keep from offering her views on every subject, lauded her daughter. Not caring about the debauchery being planned in the room but only about her own salvation, she gushed, "Anne, darling, I should have known I could rely on you to save our estate. Such an elegant plan, only one of the finest minds could conceive of …

Finally Darcy could take it no more. The anger building inside of him exploded as he leapt to his feet, bellowing "I AM NOT A FARM ANIMAL!"

"Excuse me?" Lady Catherine asked, quite put out over being interrupted. "We are saving Rosings. You would have me end in the hedgerows!"

With his furor barely contained under the veneer of civility, Darcy spoke. "I. Am. Not. A. Farm. Animal. I'm not breed stock, neither is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This is _my_ life you are planning. I have work to do on _my_ estates. I have a sister who needs _my_ guidance. I have no intentions of marrying or breeding at this point."

Aunt Catherine started droning on about how Darcy would live up to his duty and how proficient Anne's mind was to come up with such a perfect arrangement, one in which every one involved comes out ahead. Anne motioned to Darcy to come closer, which he grudgingly did.

Richard watched the exchange: the complacent look on Anne's face, the apoplectic look on Darcy's. Meanwhile Auntie kept droning with no need for a response.

With her mother distracted, Anne quietly spoke to Darcy. "You know Uncle Henry and Aunt Eleanor will not allow Mother to stay with them. They may help set up a place in town, but mother has never done well with the poor air of London. Besides, if she is left unsupervised in town she will bring humiliation to the family with in a month. Once I die, there will be no other choice. If she is forced to leave Rosings, she will attach herself to you and Georgiana. I understand this is distasteful to you but it will save both your family and mine. As a bonus, you will add Rosings to the Darcy estates and come out with an heir so you will no longer need to marry."

Anne loved her mother, but was not ignorant. She knew her mother would crush Georgiana's spirit and drive Darcy to Bedlam with her domineering prattle. She knew once he seriously considered his options, he would realize he had no options. He must agree or Aunt Catherine would attach herself to him, both ruining Georgiana's fragile spirit and destroying the chances for either Darcy to make a superior match.

Darcy glared at her. "You ask much of me." He nodded to his other cousin. "Why not Richard? He could use an estate."

Anne looked in earnest at them both. "Richard and I are too fair for dark haired children. He must return to his regiment in two weeks, so he won't have time. You are a man of leisure, you have stewards and solicitors to do your daily business and you can conduct it all by post while you remain here. Besides, Richard has nothing at stake here. Mother won't live with him. I'm asking much of you for a few months. After those months, I will have freed you. And your sister."

As furious as he was, Darcy knew Anne was right. She had obviously spent much time thinking this scheme through and he was her easiest target. Darcy swallowed his pride as he agreed. "Fine. I will do my best. I can promise no further than that."

As the family exited the room, Anne's Cheshire smiled appeared once more.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) The Cheshire cat grin apparently pre-dates Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventure in Wonderland, first appearing in print in 1788 in _A classic dictionary of the vulgar tongue_ by Francis Grose. I planned on using the term "Cheshire grin" before I looked it up, just begging your forgiveness, because the term fits so well with how Anne is turning out in this story. I'm quite pleased to find the term already in use during Jane Austin's day.

(2) You can look up Lord Melbourn or Lady Oxford for more detailed information. They are interesting. The paternity of Lord Melbourn, husband to Caroline Lamb (notorious lover of Lord Byron), was questioned (as was that of all but the oldest sibling) as both parents carried on numerous affairs, which didn't obviously affect their marriage. The children of Lady Oxford (another lover of Byron) were known as the "Harleian Miscellany" due to the uncertainty of their paternity. (Her husband was Edward Harley.) The marriage stayed together and, strangely, she and Caroline Lamb became very good friends even though they were both vying for Byron at the same time for a period.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: story has taken on a life of it's own. It started as an investigation of Lady Catherine's similarities to Mrs. Bennet – a socially inept woman who speaks with certainty on things she doesn't know and fears being cast into the hedgerows.

Each time I've read P&P, I've barely noticed Anne. But now she's hijacked my story!

I initially had Lady Catherine or the gentlemen come up with the Darcy/Elizabeth baby plan, Anne was only going to be an extra in the story. As I wrote, she decided the idea had to come from her.

In this story, she's felt the need to step in and control everyone's lives to achieve, what she believes will be, better lives for them all. Also, my original story had Darcy and Colonel tell the plan to Elizabeth together. It was funny to think about. Anne thought it was funny too, but knew Darcy would just screw things up.

I still like the name, but the story has morphed into being more about Anne saving her mother from the hedgerows rather than her mother being miserable to others trying to save herself.

I do appreciate hearing your thoughts, commentary, and suggestions on my story. I am a new writer and I realized I still have much to learn. I still have to go back and work on the other stories I did earlier in the year (and I do plan on working on those soon, I promise.)

This story is mapped out and has a few chapters written, but I'm working to make sure they are all hopefully in the same tone. It takes forever to write and when it's split by all the other things I need to get done, I tend to be in different moods every time I sit down. Sometimes more Regency, sometimes more modern. Please let me know when you see it.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

 _A/N added after the story was first put up_ \- I've tried to take the whole crazy real life regency world one step beyond with this story. From what I've read, when women of the peerage had illegitimate children, they were considered the natural children of the husband even if everyone knew they weren't. Lord Melbourn is just one example of an illegitimate child inheriting the title through the death of an older brother without issue. When men of the peerage had children by women other than their spouse, their outcome was more of a crap shoot. I realize everything I'm setting up here would be illegal and they could all be in huge trouble IRL if it was found out. Thus the joy of fiction, it's not IRL. Of course if it worked out, nobody would know…so how would we know now in the 2000s if some wealthy landowner in the 1800s ever did something like this? Hummm…..

For the doubters: First, this IS fiction. Second, this type of thing has happened IRL. I've found at least 2 cases that were battled in court around the Regency time period where a female aristocrat gave birth either at a late age or under suspicious circumstances. I personally know of a couple of situations from the 1950s where an older relative had a late-in-life baby after a daughter went to stay with a family member for a while. There is no paper trail that would ever prove the biological maternity.


	2. Planning the Proposition

**Wednesday 25 March 1812**

Unable to tolerate Anne or Aunt Catherine with any composure, Darcy retired to his chambers after Anne finished expounding her plan.

How the hell was he supposed to go through with this?

He sat staring into the fire with a bottle of blue ruin (1), hoping to find the solution in one of them.

If he refused Anne's proposition, how could he keep Aunt Catherine from moving into Pemberley? His own father banished her after an argument, but his father was gone. The Earl would not take her. She would accept nothing less than Pemberley or Matlock without bringing scandal to the family. Darcy groaned at the thought of housing his aunt and leaned back in to the chair. He had sworn, on his father's deathbed, to protect Georgiana. He already failed once with Wickham, how could he justify failing again?

He needed to protect both Georgiana's delicate temper and her ability to marry well in the future. Ignoring Aunt Catherine's affects his own marriage prospects - what woman of sense would marry a man forced to house such a relative? – What decent man of character would ally himself with Georgiana when Aunt Catherine could well decided to follow Georgiana to her new home? If he refused, he would fail his sister. He would fail his father.

But to not refuse? How could he do such an immoral thing? To her? Well, he already knew _how_ he would do such a thing to her. Softly, tenderly, with his lips and fingers caressing her most tender parts while he watched her willingly receive the pleasure it would please him to give. The real question was could he do such a thing and remain unaffected? He already struggled with the choice before him, could he make a rational decision after being so intimate with her?

Maybe he could. After all, he had paid women for such services in the past. True, those weren't maiden gentlewomen he admired, but would this be any different? She would be paid well for her services.

Ugh! Darcy wanted to call _himself_ out! How could he think such a way about Miss Elizabeth Bennet? He, who was able to leave her in Hertfordshire, even knowing Wickham was pulling her ear, because he knew he could depend on her reason and strong character to not allow the blackguard to take advantage of her.

Maybe, if it only happened once, he could do it. He could protect Georgiana and, in a weird way, protect Miss Elizabeth Bennet at the same time. She would end with her own home and significant funds. If the thought that she would not be able to marry another man after she bore his child pleased him, he refused to acknowledge it.

But if she were to agree to such a scheme, how could he ever offer for her? She would be ruined. Yes, he would be the one who ruined her and it would be unknown beyond those involved in the deception, but she would still be ruined. There would be no way around that.

His only hope was in knowing that she wouldn't agree. She was too proper, too moral. Thus, the entire Fitzwilliam family would no longer have an easy solution to the Catherine conundrum and responsibility would once again be placed on them all.

As Darcy convinced himself his only option was to publicly go along with Anne while knowing Miss Elizabeth would not agree, Richard tried to figure out how to do his part. As Darcy already knew the woman, he might be able to give some advice. _Ha, I'm asking Darcy for advice on how to approach a woman,_ he thought. _The world must be ending._

Seeing a light under Darcy's door, Richard quietly knocked. Darcy pulled his door open with an agitated "WHAT!"

"I can't sleep. Want to spend some time with Madam Geneva?" Richard asked as he raised his bottle. (2)

Darcy waved Richard in.

While Richard pulled a chair to the fire, Darcy poured them drinks. "How in the hell am I supposed to go through with this?"

"I know. How do I walk up to a very proper young lady, look into her innocent eyes, and ask her to fuck my cousin until she gets pregnant." (3)

Darcy eyeballed his cousin. "What do you mean 'until'?"

Richard shifted uncomfortably, looking at his drink. "I don't know too much about it, having always tried to prevent pregnancies myself, but my brother and his wife took a few months to conceive after they married. I'm not about to ask him about any details though."

Darcy thought about the implications and groaned as he sunk into his chair, looking at the ceiling. More than once? How could he remain unaffected more than once without being a soulless rake? He scowled at Richard. "I hadn't thought about that. I thought it was more like horse breeding."

"I've never heard anything about signs a woman would show going into heat, but maybe that's something the women only let men know when they are ready to have children." Richard considered, then raised a brow. "Some women I know are willing at any time. I would venture human females work differently than animal females."

"It doesn't matter. She won't do this," Darcy asserted.

"I also doubt she'll agree, which makes me even worse as I have to propose it to the lady. But what if she does?"

Darcy scowled, now lost in concerns of participating in the act without attaching either himself of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. "How the hell could I be supposed to do something like that? Anne's solution treats me as no more than an animal. Now…now I don't know what to feel. That it would be more than just once." Then waving his arm toward Richard. "Even taking as long as a couple of months!"

"That's not a bad thing. You are the lucky one here. You don't even have to pay!"

"You forget the five thousand pounds," Darcy reminded him, taking a long drink.

Richard looked Darcy in the eye with a wicked gleam. "She's nice to look at and is quite lively. If I were in your position, I would get my money's worth. The woman wouldn't be able to walk! "

"I am not you," Darcy growled.

Richard waved him off, taking a long drag on his drink. "You already know her, so your normal excuse about such an intimate act with a stranger doesn't hold. I'm surprised you don't admire her at least a bit. She doesn't appear to be a preening sycophant like most of the ladies we meet, but she's also not lordly about her knowledge or opinions."

Darcy looked at him with his eyebrows knit. After considering a moment, Darcy, helped by a significant consumption of lightening, threw his normal caution to the wind. (4) In for a penny, in for a pound. "Who's saying I don't?"

Richard's eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward. "Really! The impervious Darcy is interested in the young country miss? Tell me!"

Darcy sighed and sank back into his chair. They finished their drinks and Darcy poured refills. Alcohol does make difficult conversations easier. Fortunately Richard was matching him glass for glass so they were both half-wits at the moment.

"She's part of the reason I left Hertfordshire earlier than planned," Darcy sighed. Then with a slight grin, "If it weren't for her family, I would already be breeding with her."

Darcy spent the past four months cataloguing why he couldn't attach himself to her. He could recite it in his sleep now. "Her mother is ridiculous, throwing her daughters at any man who will take them. Her youngest sister, who is even younger than Georgiana, is out and runs around balls like a trollop chasing militia officers. The father takes no control of his family. The other two younger sisters are not quite as ill behaved as the youngest, but are far from pleasant company."

To be fair, while cataloguing her failures (which were really not her own, but failures of her family), he had to concede she and her elder sister conducted themselves with propriety. "The older sister is a beauty, but not one to give her heart away. She nearly trapped Bingley. He started to raise the expectations of the neighborhood with his attentions. We had to get him away from her before he was forced to marry a woman who held no real affection for him."

"Her sister is Bingley's angel you were talking about on the way over?"

"Yes." Darcy said flatly. "The woman herself is pretty but bland. She always smiles and nods at everything." Darcy plastered on a fake smile and bobbed his head in an exaggerated imitation. (Drunk Darcy could be quite diverting.) "The girl seems nice enough, but her mother was gloating over an attachment before Bingley offered anything to the woman. The mother was making the girl accept him, even with little affection on her side, because his bank account would house the bunch of them if her husband predeceases her."

"So similar to Anne and Aunt Catherine?"

"Aunt Catherine isn't as obnoxious as Mrs. Bennet. The woman borders on the obscene."

"You say that after this evening?"

Darcy scowled, then with a drunken grin took another gulp. "Maybe Aunt Catherine _is_ worse."

"What about Anne? This plan of hers?"

Darcy sighed. "I don't know. Anne knows my weaknesses and has me cornered here. I either sacrifice myself and Georgiana or I sacrifice myself and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Richard looked hopeful, "Maybe Miss Bennet will consider the benefit to be worth the cost?"

Darcy looked skeptical.

Richard paused for a few minutes. "How are we going to go about this?"

"I don't know," Darcy sighed. "How does one approach a young gently bred woman and ask her to become a brood mare so you aren't saddled with your obnoxious aunt?"

"What is she like? From what little I know of her she seems most proper and I don't sense that she cares for wealth or titles."

"I don't think they matter to her. The servants and working class of the area held her in high esteem for her kindness and good deeds. She never acted the coquette toward Bingley or me, and you should have seen the way she skewered Bingley's sisters." Darcy smirked at the thought. "I don't believe Miss Bingley even understood when Miss Bennet delivered most of her set-downs." It was enjoyable to see someone put Miss Bingley in her place since he couldn't get away with it.

Richard laughed. "I would have loved to seen that!"

The two men sat quietly a few minutes and finished off their drinks while continuing to look for answers in the fire.

Finally Richard asked, "So she is a proper, respectable, honorable, intelligent gentlewoman. And I have to go to her and ask her to be your mistress for however long it takes for her to become with child." A sudden though came to him, his eyes opened wide. "She doesn't carry a knife on her, does she?"

"Not that I know of, but I haven't looked under her skirts," Darcy snorted.

"Yet." Richard smirked.

Darcy raised his eyebrows with a small grin. Yes, alcohol did make hard conversations easier. "Maybe start by telling her you have a way for her to save her family. She is very protective of them, even if they are…challenging."

"So I'll start by asking her about her family and then move the conversation to Collins inheriting their estate. From there I can ask what happens to her mother and sisters, although indelicate it's nothing to what I'll be asking her a few minutes later." Richard exhaled at the prospect before him but he always preferred to go into battle with a plan. "Then I can tell her our family has a unique situation that could guarantee the security of her family. I would need to warn her that what I'm about to propose will be quite shocking so she will have a chance to compose herself. Then I can lay out Anne's plan. God only help us after that."

Darcy nodded through Richard's outline on how to approach Miss Elizabeth. "I think you have the right approach. It logically lays out her situation and gives her a rational approach to solve it."

"The rational but repugnant approach to solve it." Richard quipped.

Darcy, now much affected by the drink, took offense. "I believe there are many women who would not find lying with me repugnant."

Richard, also now much affected by the drink, laughed. "Those women want to bed your bank account. They are the same ones quick to tumble with me when they find I'm the son of an Earl - then go off in a huff when they find I'm the second son!"

"You can tell her I will make sure she receives her full enjoyment from the experience each and every time. Many times," Darcy gave a wolfish grin indicating how satisfied she would be.

Richard laughed. "Lucky bastard. I wouldn't mind having the opportunity - and I have much more experience in offering pleasure!"

Now that they were warmed up, the conversation could only devolve. "I know a thing or two."

"Yes, but I know hundreds. Never forget the neck, particularly the back of the neck, under her hair. Ummmm."

"If I need your help, I'll ask for it." Darcy looked at him with a humorous scowl

"You won't need to, I'll be offering you tips every time I see you. First, loosen up. Who wants to fuck a board?"

"Really? I've always heard they prefer it incredibly stiff."

Both devolved into laughter.

"This will be entertaining." Richard paused a moment, "I am glad to know you like women. You keep it well hidden and stopped going to the entertainment houses even before your father died. I was starting to wonder if you were one of those who preferred the company of men."

"You spend more time in the company of men than I do!" Darcy blurted before regaining as much of his composure as the drink would allow. "I don't like men that way. It's easier to be around men during the day, they act like rational beings and don't claim disappointed expectations after a simple greeting. But at night it would be nice to have someone soft and lumpy," he indicated with his hands which lumps he was referring to, "to lie with. So far none seem interesting enough to spend my days with, and most of our class wouldn't want to keep me warm at night."

After a moment Darcy remembered his cousins other statement. "I stopped going to the houses of entertainment when Matthew Cleese caught the French disease at one."

Richard sat up, shocked. "That's how he died?"

"Yes. They retired to their estate to keep it quiet, but it killed him and his wife. I visited him toward the end. After seeing that, I decided it was not worth the disease," he grinned like a naughty school boy, "I can take care of myself and stay hale and healthy until I find someone."

The cousins laughed and made crude jokes a bit longer before finally both attempted some much needed sleep.

Darcy looked into the embers as he drifted off, thinking in more detail about what he had agreed to. Elizabeth: a woman interesting enough to spend his days with and one who may soon be keeping him warm at night.

Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. Maybe they could both enjoy it.

Maybe he was drunk.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Wednesday 25 March 1812**

The sun was high in the sky when Darcy's valet woke him up. "My apologizes sir, but Lady Catherine insists you and Colonel Fitzwilliam join her as soon as possible. She would wait no longer."

Darcy groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to start his morning ablutions. Once finished, he and Richard met in the hall, trudging down to face Aunt Catherine.

"Ah, you boys are finally down," Aunt Catherine greeted them, ignoring their obvious misery. "You need to be ready. The note has been sent to the Collins' and their guests, they should arrive soon." Turning to the lead footman in the room, she ordered, "Please have the servants leave the room until the Collins' arrive."

Once the room cleared, Lady Catherine start to review the details of Anne's arrangement. "Richard, we will have tea and once Miss Bennet finishes her cup you are to suggest a walk. We have a beautiful day for it. Suggest you show her the daffodils, wisteria, and fruit trees at the back of the South garden. There are also the magnolias blooming along the edge of the garden beside Hunsford. You should find privacy in either of those places. I've ordered the gardener and his men to work on the other side of the house today, in the North gardens.

"When she agrees, bring her back and we can get things started at once." Darcy and Richard, both suffering the lingering effects of their late night indulgence, were stunned into silence at the gaucheness of their aunt's desperation to keep Rosings. "The maids have prepared the room for her in Anne's wing. Darcy, you can start today. The sooner it happens the better and you must couple at least once every day until we know it takes."

The jaws of both Darcy and Richard dropped, astounded by Aunt Catherine's ability to de-humanize both Darcy and Miss Bennet in serving her own interests.

Before either man could respond, the Collins' were announced. Richard and Darcy quickly composed themselves as best they could, both being still greatly disturbed by both their evening and their Aunt. Richard noticed Anne's hand on her mother's wrist. He hoped it allowed Anne to silence her mother if needed.

Lady Catherine immediately served tea while Richard directed the conversation. "Miss Bennet, so lovely to see you again. Are you enjoying your stay in Kent?"

"It's always good to spend time with friends," she said as she looked at Mrs. Colllins with whom she shared a conspiratorial smile.

Thanking his many years of practice, Richard managed to keep the conversation light and on neutral subjects while Anne kept her mother silent.

When Miss Bennet finally finished her tea, Richard dove in. "I remember you saying yesterday you enjoy walking, were you able to partake of a walk this morning?" Richard asked, loud enough to let his family know what had begun. Darcy went to look out the window. Anne smiled encouragingly. Lady Catherine nodded, granting him leave to continue.

"Yes, I was," Miss Bennet replied spryly, not noticing the tension. "It is a beautiful day for it."

"I believe you are correct. I need to inspect the gardens today and hoped you might feel up to joining me. I've noticed some of the flowers are starting to bloom. They always smell lovely. Are you too fatigued from your earlier walk to go out again?"

Miss Bennet was surprised at the Colonel's offer, but couldn't detect any impropriety or reason not to accept his invitation. Charlotte passed her a quick glance and encouraging smile.

Before she could respond, Lady Catherine could not keep from adding her advice while Richard and Darcy cringed. "Oh yes, Miss Bennet, you have never seen anything more lovely than a Kent garden in bloom. Richard, you must show her the fruit trees as they are starting to bloom. There are also the magnolias that border the parish grounds."

"Yes," said Miss Bennet. "I enjoyed the magnolia blooms just this morning. They are beautiful."

"Come Miss Bennet, let us check the other plants and see which flowers smell the best," Richard hurried, hoping to get her outside before his aunt could say more.

"I would like that Colonel," Miss Bennet smiled as she prepared for their walk.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The Colonel kept Miss Bennet entertained with more nonsense while they walked away from the house. Once outside of hearing distance, Richard steeled himself to start the conversation discussed the night before.

"Miss Bennet, I understand you are one of many sisters, renowned through Hertfordshire for their beauty."

She blushed, "I don't know about renowned beauty, sir, but I am one of 5 sisters."

"What are your sisters like?"

While she gave descriptions of her sisters, Richard asked questions that led her to discussing the entailment of the estate. He felt like an absolute louche, but it must be done. "What happens to you, your sisters, and your mother if something were to, God forbid, happen to your father?"

Miss Bennet, obviously disconcerted by such a direct question about her impending poverty, took a few moments to answer. "I do not know," she said shamefully with her head lowered. "I can only hope some of us are married at that point. My mother may go to live with her brother or her sister, any remaining unmarried sisters would probably either live with the married sisters or live with my mother. It is not something I can affect, so I do not like to think about it"

 _God, give me strength,_ Richard prayed. "So there is nothing in place to protect you."

She looked at him curiously. "No, sir. Why do you ask me such personal questions?"

Richard inhaled deeply. This was it. "What if there was something you could do to guarantee the security of your family? Would you be willing to do it?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes! Of course. I would do anything to help my family."

"Anything?"

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What do you have to say, sir?"

His head lowered, Richard looked up at her through his lashes. Taking another deep breath, "My family is in a similar situation to yours. You've seen how frail my cousin Anne is." Miss Bennet nodded but her face showed her confusion. "She will die, probably within the year, and will leave my aunt upon the charity of her relations."

"Oh my, how awful. Poor Miss de Bourgh!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam note Aunt Catherine wasn't included in her sympathies. "It is tragic. If Anne dies without an heir, a distant cousin of her father's will take over the estate. He is a tradesman with no care for estate management. He will either run Rosings into bankruptcy or sell off. The tenant farmers will lose the farms they've worked for generations."

Miss Bennet wasn't quite sure how she felt about the Colonel's way of expressing himself. She couldn't tell if his tragedy was Miss de Bourgh's impending death or Miss de Bourgh dying without an heir? The man's father is an Earl! To say Lady Catherine is in the same position as her own family bordered on the absurd. While concerned for Anne, the Rosing servants, and the tenant farmers, Elizabeth's suspicion on the meaning of this conversation with the Colonel wouldn't subside. How could a poor girl such as herself be of help to those of such wealth?

"We do have a way of solving this problem. Keeping Rosings in the family, allowing my aunt to continue living in the only home she's known for the past thirty years, keeping the tenant farms intact, and at the same time, in recompense for your help, we would ensure your family's security. First, we will have our solicitors work to break the entail on your father's property. With Mr. Collins conveniently located under my aunt's direction it should not be difficult to get him to agree, but with common recovery his agreement isn't necessary. Your family's estate will become your property upon your father's death, giving you, your mother, and any unmarried sisters a secure home." (5)

Miss Bennet's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped in surprise as her walking slowed down and she turned to him. "Is such a thing possible?"

Richard smiled. "Yes, it is. But we are offering more. Each of our three family estates, the Fizwilliam, the de Bourgh, and the Darcy, will provide five thousand pounds toward your dowry or estate funds if you choose not to marry. That will be fifteen thousands for additional funds for your estate. What do you think? Is it something you would be willing to do _anything_ for?"

"Maybe sir, but what would you have me do for so much money? It can't be something pleasant."

Thinking back on Darcy's earlier vow, Richard answered more lightheartedly than he should have, "Oh, it may not be so appealing at first, but you should experience great pleasures from it."

Miss Bennet was now completely confused. "Sir, please be more explicit. I do not understand what you are asking of me."

This was it. The moment of dread.

"Darcy's set to marry Anne in three weeks, but Anne's too ill to produce an heir - the only thing that will save Rosings. We want you to have a child with Darcy which Anne will claim as her own."

There. The worst was done.

Miss Bennet paled as she dropped. Richard quickly tried to catch her, but she came up with a branch. Swinging it at him, she caught him upside the head. Her eyes sparkled with anger and her face grew red. Her voice dripped with contempt. "Surely you jest sir. You offer me wealth and security if I have a child with _Mr. Darcy_ while he is married to Miss de Bourgh! How could you think I would accept such a thing?"

Richard held his cheek, feeling the blood oozing from where the branch made contact.

Richard squirmed uncomfortably. "Madam, I did not think you would accept. I was given orders to ask."

"And you just follow orders without question?" she asked in bewilderment.

Looking at the ground, then raising only his eyes, he replied, "Sometimes it is required of me."

She glared at him, raising her chin in defiance. "Sir, I misjudged you. I thought you were a gentleman of honor, but I find you another of the Prince Regent's lecherous peerage." She turned on her heel and started walking back to the parsonage.

"Madam, they are expecting us to return to Rosings…"

She refused to even glance back. "I do not care what _they_ expect." She held her head higher as she increased her speed heading for Hunsford.

"I believe, old boy, you lost this battle." Richard murmured to himself as she rushed away.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) blue ruin = gin

(2) Madam Geneva = gin

(3) They were using the term "fuck" back then. You can look up "The School of Venus" published in 1680, a scanned version is available on Google Books. I think in an instance like this, with two drunk and stressed out men, one of whom is in the Army, commiserating with one another, they would use the most vulgar terms available.

(4) lightening = gin (Gin was a very popular drink in London and easy to make. It was a huge problem for the English government in the early 1700s. The book _Gin: The Much Lamented Death of Madam Geneva_ is an interesting account on the scale of the problem and the solutions they tried until they finally managed to get a hold on it. At one point, every Londoner averaged 2 pints a week.)

(5) I have no idea how an entail would be broken, it's just a plot device I'm using to forward the story I've mapped out. UPDATE: I know more about breaking entails than I ever cared about before. What a rabbit hole that's proved to be!

It looks like it wasn't uncommon for entails to be broken using an expensive and elaborate legal fiction (technical term- search for it for a good definition) known as common recovery. It could be any amount of land, not necessarily the whole estate. Apparently the heir had a right to know it was happening, but wasn't a party in the proceedings and could do nothing to stop it. Common recovery was based on the Taltarum's Case from the 15th century and lasted until 1833 when it was abolished and replaced by a procedure that simplified the process and gave the heir some rights.

The way it worked, taken from the Common Recovery page on Wikipedia:

"The common recovery was intended to turn land held in fee tail into land held in fee simple, and exploited elements of existing legal procedures to achieve this.

As a preliminary, there needed to be a conveyance of the land. The owner (in tail) of the land A conveyed it to someone else B (known as the tenant in precipe) to the intent that a third person C (known as the demandant) might sue for it. C accordingly issued a writ against B. In court, B defended his right saying (correctly) that he had acquired it from A. A (now called the vouchee) was called upon to vouch for his right to the land. He alleged that he had acquired it from D (a person known as the common vouchee). D asked for time and failed to appear subsequently; alternatively, he dashed out of the court. In either case, the judgment was that C should recover the land, and that D should compensate B with land of equal value. However, D was chosen because he was a 'man of straw' with no property at all, so that the judgment against him was valueless, and it was never enforced. The result was thus that C recovered land in fee simple, which A had owned in only fee tail; thus, the entail was barred."

There is also the issue of the Rule Against Perpetuities that entail (fee tail) creates. (You can't tie up property for too long a time beyond the death of the person writing up the instrument.) In England, the Statue of Wills (1540 - allowing people to write wills to pass their property vs primogeniture) and the Statue of Uses (1536 - allowed the creations of trusts) also affected this. I'm not a lawyer, I don't know the details. These are just some things I found. It also looks like while entails were usually written so the estate would go to a male, they were sometimes written such that a child of either sex could inherit. I don't know if that's how Rosings or Pemberly were set up or if the land was owned in fee simple and so transferred through wills.

It would seem Jane Austin and the adult characters in P&P would know at least about Common Recovery. Mrs. Bennet may be a bimbo, but she's also a lawyer's daughter and seems to know a bit about it in Chapter 13 when she says "I am sure if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it." As one blogger suggested, Mr. Bennet was putting the common recovery off as long as he could because he would lose his status as a gentleman (and his daughters would lose their statuses as well) and he could well fear Mrs. Bennet would pose a threat to the Bennet wealth. Jane and Elizabeth Bennet would appear to be colluding with Mr. Bennet in using this as a way for him to deal with her nagging about money.

Some of the stuff I initially found about breaking entail was related to Downton Abbey and said they were SOL, but the more I dug the more I found out about how it would be done and how common it was. It wasn't cheap, but was well known.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I know this story is offensive to some. I apologize for offending anyone, but this is the story line happening in my head. I don't know how to write something else.

I'm surprised at how seriously people take this. Darcy (and to a lesser extent Colonel Fitzwilliam) are supposed to be struggling between being the behavior expected of them and their natural responses (as exhibited while drunk) to both a woman they are attracted to and a threat to their family's well being.

I hope you at least were able to laugh a bit at the Col and Darcy's conversation about how much sex Darcy would have to have to make it take and how it all works. I'm sure IRL Darcy would know more, but I'm portraying him as not overly experienced due to fear of disease and the weight of the responsibilities put on him at 23 when his father died. At the time, the hidden workings of the female reproductive system weren't well understood. This conversation is based on how little some men know about how women's bodies work even in this day and age. (Be a driver for 5+ teen boys going on a week-long hiking trip. It's entertaining what they believe.) In a time where there was so much separation and no scientific sex ed, I'm imagining them comparing it to what they do know - horse or animal breeding where there are distinct visible signs of the female animal being in heat.

I did think about adding a line "I wish we had the internet so we could look it up." but thought it would detract from the story.


	3. Pommeled

**Wednesday, 25 March 1812**

 **Rosings**

Darcy watched through the window. He saw Richard charm her until they stopped walking. He saw her fall and while Richard tried to catch her, she came up with a branch. Grimacing in sympathy for his cousin as he watched their exchange, she obviously did not agree to the plan. From his angle, he could see the tears falling down her cheeks as she retreated to Hunsford. She wouldn't be returning to Rosings today. He hurt for her, but admitted relief for himself. Now he didn't have to make a decision, it was made for him.

He turned away from the window, seeing Aunt Catherine and Anne looking at him expectantly. He shook his head. Aunt Catherine started to bluster, trying to precipitously end their tea, but Anne squeezed her mother's arm growing more determined. Richard had failed. Anne must work quickly and stealthily or Miss Bennet may well leave Kent the next day, ruining her carefully laid plans.

Anne took over engaging their guests. "Mrs. Collins, how long have you known Miss Bennet?"

"Since she was a babe. I lived on a neighboring estate. I used to watch her as a child, but we grew to become close friends as she matured." Charlotte wondered at Miss de Bourgh's questions. Since first meeting Eliza, Miss de Bourgh, who never seemed interested in much before now seemed much taken with her friend.

"How lovely it must be to have such a lively and witty friend. I do love Miss Bennet's visits, she is so entertaining. You must miss her dearly now that you are so far away."

"Yes Miss de Bourgh. I do miss our daily visits, but we write often. We all must move to new phases in our lives as we age," she said nodding to her husband.

Mr. Collins, excited to speak at Miss de Bourgh, tried to chime in, "We love cousin Elizabeth's energetic spirit…"

Anne cut the irritating man off. "Yes Mr. Collins. As do I." Pausing a moment, Anne recognized he was her easiest target to turn Richard's mess around. Turning to the parson, she engaged him for the first time. "Have you heard Mrs. Jenkinson is leaving me next week?"

"No, madam! How awful and unbelievable that anyone would want to leave the noble service of the de Bourgh family of Rosings…"

Mr. Collins may be the means for Miss Elizabeth's return, but one could only tolerate so much mindless blather. "Yes Mr. Collins, but her daughter's child will be born soon so she leaves to help her family."

"Family is the foundation of our lives. It is the only reason for her to leave your illustrious service. Myself…"

"Mr. Collins, I'm glad you think so highly of family. I have an announcement. I will be expanding my own family. Darcy and I will marry three weeks from Monday. You need to start reading our banns on Easter Sunday." Anne looked toward Darcy who refused to turn away from the window.

Mr. Collins turned toward his esteemed patroness as they smothered one another in joy and adulation. Anne could no longer listen to so many senseless words crammed into so little breathing space. She prayed her mother wouldn't expose them in her ebullience.

Deciding to now engage Mrs. Collins in bringing Miss Bennet back, Miss de Bourgh leaned toward her. "Mrs. Collins, I need your help. With Mrs. Jenkinson leaving, I wish to convince Miss Bennet to stay with me for a year."

Mrs. Collins' eyes widened in shock while her calculating nature tried to ascertain Miss de Bourgh's reasons. "I'm not sure it would be possible. Her mother would certainly agree, but her father relies on her to help run their estate." That was an understatement. Mr. Bennet, in his indolence, delegated almost every aspect of the estate to Eliza. Mrs. Collins wasn't sure Mr. Bennet could run his estate any longer without his favorite daughter.

"At some point Miss Bennet must leave her father. She's too lively to remain unattached."

Mrs. Collins laughed softly. "Her mother would love to hear such a thing! Eliza is the only person who could convince her father to allow her to stay away for a year." Was Miss de Bourgh trying to match Eliza with the Colonel? The two looked to get on well and Charlotte viewed them as a fine match, but Mrs. Collins knew Eliza's father wouldn't give her up easily.

Anne motioned Mrs. Collins to come closer. "You realize I am sick, do you not?" she whispered.

Charlotte hesitated, not wanting to offend their patroness.

"The doctor believes I will not last beyond two years." Anne reached out to grasp Mrs. Collins' hand. "Your friend brings such happiness into a room. She has become a candle shining through the gloom of my life. I hope to have her here to make my end more bearable. I know she is a gentlewoman thus I will not offer her a salary, but her company is so valuable to me I am looking at property to offer her in exchange for her time."

Charlotte gasped! Eliza owning property would secure the Bennets. Maybe it would help heal the breech her own mercenary marriage opened between her mother and Mrs. Bennet. "If only the property could be Longbourn! Eliza would have no choice but to stay with you. I don't care for my husband to inherit their particular estate. He will only run it to ruin. We have the parsonage for his life. If we owned a home we could lease while residing here, it would meet our needs. I only need to know I have a place to go if my husband predeceases me."

Anne squeezed Mrs. Collins' hands. "I can break the entail. Your husband will agree with my mother when she recommends it and having your support makes it certain. I'll contact conveyance attorneys to start working on a common recovery as soon as she agrees."

"You are giving my friend her father's estate for her companionship!"

"Yes. Do you think she will agree?"

"She must or she and her sisters will have to enter service! I'll speak with her tonight."

Anne smiled gently at Mrs. Collins. "I realize I am not lively like Miss Bennet, but I would like for you to relay to her how much her company distracts me from my pain."

Upon hearing Miss de Bourgh's admiration of Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Collins quickly moved from adulating the illustrious betrothal to lauding his cousin's many charms.

Anne encouraged Lady Catherine to keep the Collins' engaged and away from Hunsford long enough to, hopefully, give Miss Bennet a chance to recover before her friend returned to the parsonage to support Anne's plan.

Darcy stood like a statue staring out the window throughout, forgotten by the others in the room as he listened to the travesty happening around him.

Richard never tried to return, going instead to clean and bandage his face. From his failure, Anne realized Richard approached the discussion from a man's perspective rather than accounting for a woman's sensibilities. She had put too much faith in him.

If she wanted this job done correctly, she must do it herself.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Back at Hunsford**

Elizabeth was mortified. Once she was out of sight of the Colonel, she ran the rest of the way to the parsonage and all the way up to her room. Throwing herself on her pillow, she sobbed violently.

How could she have misjudged the Colonel so! She thought him very gentlemanly and proper. How had her observation of character failed her so! He was a rake, asking her to…

What did it say about her? Was this to be her fate? An absurd, insulting proposal by man with no affection, any woman agreeable to becoming a wife would do, and now THIS! What other offensive offers would she have to endure? Jane never had such offers! She exhausted herself from crying, concluding she would never have any love for a man beyond familial affection.

She awoke to find Charlotte gently nudging her shoulder. "Eliza, are you well?"

She could not tell her friend what had happened, it was too embarrassing, but she must look a fright after such crying. She scrambled for a reason, saying only "I am well" for the moment.

Charlotte sat on her bed. "This was the oddest visit, although you know how odd Lady Catherine is already." Charlotte smiled down at her friend. "A while after you left, Miss de Bourgh spoke. She told us how much she enjoys your company. She never speaks much, just sits there with Mrs. Jenkinson. I've always thought her sickly from her looks, but she admitted as much to me today. She said your company brings her joy and distracts her from her pain."

Elizabeth wouldn't believe it. "How could I bring her joy? She's never spoken to me during my visit, she barely even acknowledges my presence in a room."

"I thought the same thing. It was very odd. Even odder, she told us she is to marry Mr. Darcy even in her ill health. I know Lady Catherine speaks of the marriage often, but Mr. Darcy doesn't seem to care much for Miss de Bourgh, neither does Miss de Bourgh seem to care for Mr. Darcy. She told William to start reading the Banns this Sunday and Mr. Darcy agreed though he looked annoyed."

Elizabeth laughed. "Mr. Darcy always looks annoyed. Maybe he's passionately in love with her, but his face will not move in any other way."

"True!" Laughed Charlotte. Growing more serious, she confided, "After considering it, I believe the marriage is Mr. Darcy's way of growing his wealth. Once he marries Miss de Bourgh, Rosings and all its holdings combine with his own estate."

Elizabeth grew angry again. She could clearly see this was Mr. Darcy's doing. Already rich, the selfish, prideful Mr. Darcy wanting to ruin her so he could greatly enrich himself without caring one bit about any effects it may have on her!

"Then they deserve one another," Elizabeth noted with sarcasm. Then more lightly she added, "May they live miserably ever after!"

"That is cruel," Charlotte laughed. "Come join us downstairs. You look like you've had an allergy. We wondered why you and the Colonel did not return. Mr. Darcy said he saw you return here while the Colonel continued inspecting the garden. It seemed odd, but if the pollen was irritating you, I understand the need to wash. "

"Thank you Charlotte. I would like to wash my face more. Hopefully it will cool my eyes." Elizabeth did not want to be in company with Mr. Collins, but could no longer dwell on her hurt feelings.

After many hours of inane conversation and pricked fingers from distracted needlework, Eliza finally retired for the night though her mind refused to rest.

The proposal was so insulting, so shocking coming from a man who initially charmed her. Given her current, relatively calm state, she could think more rationally about the offer.

It was a huge reward for her sacrifice. No longer having any faith that she would find someone to marry, trading her virtue for her security started to seem reasonable. (1)

But to sacrifice it to Mr. Darcy? A man who thought her only tolerable and looked at her only to find fault? Although obviously a rake, she would much prefer the Colonel. He was at least charming. He would offer her lively conversation and seemed to have some attraction to her. She admitted she did find the Colonel charming until he decided to follow orders, but was disgusted by Mr. Darcy's arrogance. Who would want to participate in such an intimate act with someone they were not attracted to?

Charlotte. For the rest of her life (or his) Charlotte must regularly do such intimate acts with someone she held no attraction to and little affection for.

Charlotte did it for life to secure her own future. For Elizabeth it would just be until pregnant once and she would secure her future then be done with the repulsive man. Charlotte only secured herself. Elizabeth would secure her mother and sisters as well, giving them all a comfortable future in her ancestral home. Mr. Darcy may be repugnant in his actions and demeanor, but he had the benefit over Mr. Collins of good grooming and tolerable looks. As a perk, Mr. Darcy would likely not interact with her any more than necessary.

To become pregnant without a husband. Elizabeth would be ruined. It would ruin her sisters as well if it became known. But they would have a way to live, so there would be no worry of the hedgerows or trying to move into service as companions or governesses. The rich people must have a way to keep Elizabeth's part a secret to pass off her child as Miss de Bourgh's. If no one knew of Elizabeth's participation, her sisters would still have the chance to marry.

She would not marry. No gentleman would have her after she had given birth to another man's child in such a scandalous way. But, to be honest with herself, she had never anticipated marriage. Her attractions were too few, her dowry to small, her impertinence too great, her society too constrained. Now she saw men only approaching her with the offensive or the obscene, it shattered any small hope she may have once held.

How would they keep it a secret? They must have a way. Maybe they would send her to some other place. But Miss de Bourgh would have to be there too and she would have to feign pregnancy so the infant would be considered her own. The girl was so ill, how could she travel to hide such a thing? The more Elizabeth though on what it would take to make the subterfuge happen, the more she believed it impossible. Once she believed it impossible, she could free her mind to think on other things.

She explored what it would be like to have fifteen thousand pounds and be the owner of Longbourn. Her mother would have nothing more to complain about, _As if that would stop her_ , Elizabeth smiled. She could send her younger sisters to seminary to learn both skills and manners. It would be nice not to be embarrassed by their antics. Such schooling may increase their chances of marrying well, which would please her mother. Mary could have a master to teach her the pianoforte, which would please them all.

As she envisaged the life the money would give her, Elizabeth smiled on the silliness of it all. _Oh so nice to dream, but if it sounds too good to be true, it usually is._ Having finally satisfied herself that the offer was one of greed on the part of Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine, (she had convinced herself Colonel Fitzwilliam had been pressed into making the offer, being the most pleasant person in the great house) and there was no way to make such an offer come to fruition, Elizabeth was able to get some much needed sleep.

 **Thursday, 26 March 1812**

Elizabeth awoke looking forward to spending a quiet day at Hunsford. At this point, the previous day seemed only a nightmare rather than reality. Putting it behind her, she dressed for a nice long walk this morning.

Charlotte greeted her when she stopped through the kitchen to grab a roll to snack on during her wanderings. "Another beautiful day. Would you mind if I join you for the first part of your walk? I could use the fresh air today."

Surprised, but always happy to walk with her friend, Eliza put a scone in Charlotte's hand then pulled her out the door.

Initially they spent the time walking in peace, enjoying the song of the birds and the bloom of the flowers. They wandered along the bank of the stream, seating themselves upon a bench at a particularly scenic spot to consume their treat and chat.

"Eliza, as I mentioned yesterday, Miss de Bourgh told me Mrs. Jenkinson is leaving after Easter and she hopes for you to fill a similar role, although in the position of a gentlewoman not a working woman."

Charlotte reached out to hold her friend's hand. She knew Eliza didn't care for the de Bourghs, but she couldn't let her friend's pride cause her to pass on an offer to save her family home. "Miss de Bourgh told me she would break the entail on Longbourn if you stay with her for a year. I know it's an unusual offer, but I pray you accept Eliza.

"I don't want William to inherit Longbourn, he will ruin it. We have the parsonage for the remainder of his life. I will need something if he predeceases me, but Miss de Bourgh offers us a property we can earn lease on until we need it."

"Charlotte! Are you serious?" It seemed Miss de Bourgh had recruited Charlotte's help.

"Yes. If your family keeps Longbourn, I hope our families can go back to being the friends they once were. I married only to have my own establishment, as you well know. With these arrangements I will be secure and need no more. To know your family is secure brings me peace."

Unable to discuss everything, there were still admittable reasons she didn't want to accept the offer. "I would have to live with such a family for a year! How can I keep my spirit around Lady Catherine? What happens if I don't feel so lively one day – will they rescind their offer? Besides, who wants to watch a young woman die!" Pulling herself up with growing convection, she delivered her final blow, "And, that young woman will be married to Mr. Darcy! I don't wish to be forced into his disapproving company again – it would be like at Netherfield when Jane was sick, only without Jane for relief. The Colonel may be agreeable like Mr. Bingley, but he'll only be there for another sennight or so. I felt like a caged animal freed when we left Netherfield after only four days. To be so caged for a year!"

Eliza always looked at the sensibility side, seeing the practical was Charlotte's role in their friendship. "Eliza. Let's take these one at a time. Have them put the offer in writing, noting you may have bad days as all normal humans do, and they won't be able to rescind it."

Elizabeth perked up, thankful for her very practical friend. Putting everything in writing would offer her some protection, but she would have to add things in like what if she doesn't get pregnant. Charlotte's marriage was three months old yet there were no signs of a child. What if something happened to the child? She remembered her own mother losing babies after Lydia's birth. (Elizabeth secretly thought Lydia poisoned her mother's womb so she would be the last.) She would work on the document when she returned home.

"Next was…watching Miss de Bourgh die. Yes, it will be a difficult thing to do, but it shouldn't be sudden – like a friend falling from a tree," Charlotte looked pointedly at Eliza – who had one time fallen out of a tree and been knocked unconscious. Charlotte, thinking her dead, flew to the Bennet house in horror begging for forgiveness. "We must all face death at some point. It is a part of life. Very few are offered such a reward for lifting the spirits of another in their last months. You will know, even through the gloom, that when you leave Rosings you will return to your home, never having to leave it again. Keeping that in mind should help lighten your spirits."

Elizabeth could see the sense, but wasn't reconciled to believing it would work.

"Last…Mr. Darcy. Honestly Eliza, you make much more out of him than there is. He's just a wealthy man who is used to people's acquiescence. Yes, he's a snob. Yes, he's unpleasant to be around. But I think worst of all, he insulted you back in October and you will forever dislike him more than you should because of it."

Eliza glared at her supposed best friend. "He's insufferable, all eaten up with his pride and arrogance. Being in his company is torturous."

Charlotte smiled, "Your father is insufferable as well, all eaten up with his pride and arrogance. Being in his company is torturous – ask your mother!"

Eliza dropped her head in signal of defeat, knowing her father well. "La! Every one of my senses screams I don't want to do this."

"But your sense screams you must," Charlotte countered. "You must do this for yourself and your family. It will be a year without your mother's haranguing. Besides, I'll be across the lane. I'm not Jane, but I will always be your respite when things get too difficult. Maybe you can even spend the night at Hunsford if it becomes unbearable." Charlotte smiled. "I will be happy to have you near for a whole year rather than just a few weeks."

Charlotte would be across the lane! They would see one another often. How could this happen without her friend knowing?

Charlotte jumped off her rock. "Eliza, no matter how difficult this seems right now, if you don't accept their offer you will regret it forever." She turned and headed back to begin her work for the day.

Elizabeth wandered along the stream bank, savoring the time alone. Yesterday morning she walked by the stream, tossed in a few rocks, watched the birds, no cares in the world. That was a different life. Finding a few stones to toss into the water as she went, she looked into the trees to find birds who might greet her. Maybe the birds could tell her what to do!

Her mind wandered, ending the same path as before. It could not be done. There would be no way to hide one pregnancy and fake another. Charlotte would see her, but so would Mr. Collins! He would write home telling her mother of her shame, and her concerned and loving mother would tell the town!

Beyond Charlotte and Mr. Collins, there would be the servants. How could they not know?

No matter, even if she did wish to agree, it couldn't be done. Elizabeth perched herself upon a small rock, squatting down with her arms wrapped around her folded legs and her chin resting on her knees. She tossed a few stones into the stream, completely lost in her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but when her legs started getting tired, she sighed and stretched back to standing. Tossing the last of her stones into the stream, she returned to the parsonage.

Charlotte greeted her as she walked in the door "You have a letter from Jane."

Elizabeth opened it immediately. A thick letter from Jane was just what she needed to calm her spirits!

 _Gracechurch-street, March 25_

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I'm writing this to inform of something that has happened of a most serious nature. On Monday, Father was thrown from a horse. He hit his head upon a stone, knocking him unconscious. I am returning home this morning to meet with the doctor and see father for myself. I'm sending you this note as well as inclosing Mother's note to me yesterday. Mama was distraught-please don't take her reprimands seriously. She asks that you remain at Hunsford until more is known. I will send an express with news once Papa's condition is determined. Oh Lizzy, pray for us all. If Papa dies before he breaks the entail, I don't know what will happen. We can only pray the Collins' will have mercy on us and allow us to stay. I must go now as the carriage is ready to leave. I'll send another letter on Papa's condition as soon as I arrive home. Yours very sincerely and with much love,_

 _J. Bennet_

Elizabeth gasped, jumping up to try to do something – but what was there to do?

"Eliza, what's wrong!" her friend cried.

"My father, he's been injured. The doctor doesn't know if he'll live. Jane is going home to help. She asked me to stay until she can speak to the doctor and see how he is. Then she will write me immediately with an update."

Unfortunately, Mr. Collins happened to be entering the room behind Elizabeth and overheard her. His eyes glowing, Mr. Collins exclaimed over Mr. Bennet's tragic injury and the sadness of a shortened life, then started to tell Charlotte the things she needed to pack to move.

Icily, Elizabeth looked at Mr. Collins. "There is no word my father has passed. He is injured. We should receive word tomorrow on his condition."

Mr. Collins agreed, bowing at her, before rushing out of the room, Elizabeth assumed, to start his own packing.

Sitting down again, Elizabeth opened her mother's note.

 _Longbourn, Marcy 24_

 _Oh Jane!_

 _You must come home as soon as you receive this letter. Mr. Bennet was thrown from a horse and hit his head on a stone. He spoke nonsense for a while but now lies unconscious in his bed. I do not know what to do! The doctor fears he will not live much longer! We will be ruined! The Collins' will throw us out after how Lizzy treated Mr. Collins'. That girl should have secured us, but now we've lost our chance. Make sure Lizzy knows what happened, but have her remain with the Collins'. She needs to make amends as she can while she still has time with them. She owes it to our family to make sure they don't kick us out! Hurry Jane. Your advice and assistance would be everything in the world._

 _F. Bennet_

Looking at Charlotte with tears in her eyes, Elizabeth retired to her room with a headache.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) In 2016 money, according to MeasuringWorth dot com, £15,000 in 1810 would be the same as about a minimum of £1 million ($1.3 million) today to a max of £58 million ($77 million). Combine that amount with free and clear ownership of an estate making £3,000/year (in today's money: between £200k and £11.7million or $265k and $15.5 million). The huge variances depend on which economic factors you look at. Even using the lowest of these: she would receive £1 million, a home, and a yearly income of £200k (not including interest on the £1 million) – that would be a tempting deal to a woman looking at being forced out of her home that is worth millions and part with the income generated from her father's business thus going from having at least £240k/year to spend (estate income + interest from mother's dowry) to having to provide her own home and live on a max of £40k/year.

Probably TMI but true: While I was in the military and only a few years older than Elizabeth is in this story, women I served with told me some very wealthy men from the country we were defending offered them up to $30k/night to have sex with them. $30k under-the-table for one night is damn tempting when you are making less than $20k/year, supporting a younger sibling, and have no parents to rely on. I was never stationed in an area to receive an offer, but took a serious and realistic look at what I would have done if I had. No mater how immoral, one night would have given me enough money to support my sibling and myself throughout my entire college education.

Before having children of my own I had no way of understanding the attachment I would feel toward my own child. Agreeing to something like this would seem a much easier task than it really is – kind of like those resolutions to exercise every day.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Wow. There is a lot of hate for this story. It's mostly written, I'm just cleaning it up and posting, or I would just stop working on it. As it is, I'll try to post once a week to get the completed story up for those few who do like it. I regret making people so angry.

Thank you to everyone who PMed me or commented with more information on how entails work and how social structures back in Regency England worked. It's been interesting and I will try to incorporate as much as I can. I'm glad I live now and not then.

I probably messed up the entail stuff. I'm not a lawyer and I'm not British, I'm learning from Professor Google as I go along. It looked like fee entail could be either to a male relative or, more rarely, to a child of either sex (usually giving preference to male children). I don't know what the canon Rosings (or Pemberley or that matter) had set up since they could go to females, but in this fiction I am assuming a fee entail that allows female children to inherit.

I also don't know all the fine details of how it would work if Anne married Darcy: I know her property becomes his, but could her estate remain intact – maybe through the marriage contract or fee entail - to be redistributed to the next heir? In this story, I'm assuming it's bundled to stay with next heir. Lady Catherine wouldn't want to break the entail because she would lose the estate she considered her own and its income. (One of the blogs I read in research wrote about why Mr. Bennet didn't break his entail – it would end his status as a landed gentleman thus his daughters' statuses as gentlewomen.)

I may be completely wrong and I apologize for my ignorance. As I don't have the time, money, or inclination to go to law school, I appreciate your forgiveness and willingness to go along with these for the fiction I'm creating:

1\. Rosings is fee entailed to either male or female children and is bundled so it will go to the next heir in line after Anne's death rather than remaining with Anne's husband – unless the husband is guardian of her child.

2\. Lady Catherine doesn't want to lose Rosings for herself through common recovery.

3\. The Rosings heir is a tradesman and degenerate who has already indebted himself on the prospect of inheriting the estate. The Rosings gentry justify their trickery as necessary to keep the estate whole.

4\. There are many secrets in history that have been well kept, particularly among the very wealthy.

If these are more than you are willing to concede, this story may not be a good fit for you.


	4. Understanding the Offer

**Hunsford, Thursday 26 March 1812**

"Eliza," Charlotte gently called through her door a few hours later. "Miss de Bourgh is here to see you."

Cleaning herself up, Elizabeth greeted Miss de Bourgh in the sitting room. Miss de Bourgh stood, approaching her as she entered.

"Miss Bennet. I've come to request your company today."

Elizabeth started to apologize and decline. She wasn't feeling up to it. She had a headache. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped and with that immoral group once again. While she believed Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy were the main architects of Colonel Fitzwilliam's offer, she still viewed Miss de Bourgh with suspicion.

Mr. Collins didn't give her a chance. Telling Miss de Bourgh about Cousin Elizabeth receiving tragic news but a few hours ago, he accepted the invitation on her behalf as a brilliant way to distract Cousin Elizabeth from her problems.

Elizabeth colored in both embarrassment and anger at her cousin forcing her hand, now she had no choice but to go. If Elizabeth had been a man, she would have punched Mr. Collins. As she was a proper English gentlewoman, she swallowed her emotions and smiled. "Yes, Miss de Bourgh, I will join you. I'll walk over as soon as I clean up."

Miss de Bourgh crushed Elizabeth's hopes to delay the meeting. "No need Miss Bennet. It will only be the two of us and I don't mind driving you." Miss de Bourgh led Elizabeth to her phaeton and away they went to Rosings.

Saying not a word during the drive, the two women entered the great house where Miss de Bourgh led Miss Bennet to a back stairway. Miss Bennet grew apprehensive at going into the private areas of the house. "Miss de Bourgh, where are we going? We seem to have left the public rooms."

Along the side of the stairway was a platform with rails around it and a chair in the middle. Anne opened a section of the rail, stepped onto the platform, and sat in the chair. "I cannot escort you up the stairs, I no longer have the strength, but we will go to the third level. I will meet you there at the top of the stairs." She signaled two footmen. They moved to turn a large and loud crank causing the platform to groan then slowly lift from the ground.

One of the footmen turned to Miss Bennet, warning her, "Madam, you want to start walking the stairs now. We'll take a few minutes to get her to her level, but she'll be expecting you there. But don't go too fast, she doesn't like to be reminded of her infirmity either."

Elizabeth started up the stairs, doing her best to keep pace with the chair lifting Miss de Bourgh. When they arrived on the third level, Miss de Bough exited the chair, lifted the rail, and stepped off her platform into the hall at the top of the stairs.

She nodded at Miss Bennet looking at the contrivance. "My father had it made for me. A few years before he died, I asked father to let me take over this wing of the house. It's furthest away from the main rooms and on the highest floor. The seclusion gave me peace and privacy. I can't hear mother or anything else going on in the house up here. I have the best views of the gardens and woods, when I open the windows there are only cool breezes. Mother was angry, but Father wouldn't give in. I've always had some difficulty with stairs so Father had a clever tradesman build my chair lift."

"It is very clever and does its job well." Elizabeth looked around her. She wasn't one for nerves or irrational fear, but being in such a private and remote area of the house disconcerted her. Learning more about the isolation of the wing didn't help.

Anne took her arm, leading Elizabeth to the first door in the wing which Miss de Bourgh opened, bidding Elizabeth to enter. Elizabeth paused a moment, seriously considering pushing down the sick woman and running back to Hunsford.

As if reading her thoughts, Anne calmly stated, "This is my dressing room. Please enter." She gently guided Elizabeth inside. "I need to speak with you where no one will disturb us." As the words left her mouth, Elizabeth heard the door lock and saw Miss de Bourgh pocket the key.

Shocked, and fearful, Elizabeth held her emotions in check while trying to talk her way out of this ghastly building. "Miss de Bourgh…"

"Anne."

"Anne?"

"Please, call me Anne. We are to be friends." Anne smiled at Elizabeth, genuinely trying to comfort her.

Elizabeth, still skeptical, acquiesced. "Anne. If you wish to bring up the topic the Colonel …"

Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Richard!" She spat out, obviously frustrated. "I should have known he would botch things. Like this is just some business transaction."

Elizabeth's eyes grew hard. "It isn't." Although starting to lose her fear, she did not trust these people. Anne may be just as mercenary as her mother and Mr. Darcy.

Anne sighed. "Let me explain. Please, sit." Anne directed her to a comfortable chair and poured them both glasses of wine.

"Have a sip, it will help," Anne instructed. "This will be a difficult conversation."

While Elizabeth sipped her wine, Anne removed her robe. She wore no corset, but went on to remove her chemise, revealing her bare body. Seeing other women in varying states of undress was normal for a woman with 4 sisters, but not this.

"As you can see, I am dying," stated Anne flatly.

There were black masses on her chest bursting through her skin. Elizabeth could see little flesh protecting her as her bones protruded through a pasty skin. Seeing the horrible reality of Anne's condition cut through Elizabeth's heart like a knife. She no longer feared this woman.

"Oh, Anne! I'm so sorry. I did not realize…," Elizabeth sobbed. Taking a deep breath to regain control, she asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. It didn't hurt at first, but for the past year or so as they grow they become more painful. The pain is not a problem, the problem is my mother, my family, and the people under my care." Anne re-dressed as she spoke. "I believe you understand my situation. Mrs. Collins told me you are in a similar situation, although it seems yours may be more urgent now as you have received tragic news from your home."

As Anne refilled Elizabeth's wine glass, Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears thinking of her father and not knowing his condition. "I do not see how our situations are similar."

"Your home is entailed to Mr. Collins?" Elizabeth nodded. "He has given me every indication he will ruin any estate in his care. He's parsimonious and will cheat the servants and the tenants while he lets their farms fall into disrepair. His wife may temper him, but we both know he is the type to disregard her sage advice for that of any half-wit man. When Collins takes over your estate, imagine what it will be like for your tenants and servants.

"At the same time your estate and all those associated with it are falling into ruin, what happens with your mother and sisters? I understand there is your mother's dowry, but it's nothing live on when one has become accustom to spending the earnings of the estate along with the interest of the dowry. You will have no home and little money. Relatives will have to take you all in. Can you envision how that will go? Your mother has a brother in trade in London and a sister married to the local attorney, both of whom have their own families to house. How will you all fit? It is criminal how England's women are treated. They not only lose their beloved, but their home and income at the same time."

Tears started to run down Elizabeth's cheeks. She knew what was in store for the Bennet women if her father didn't recover. There had never been a reason for her to dwell on it before, so she chose not to. She had held out a slim hope Mr. Bingley would find Jane in London, but that wouldn't happen now. Here was Anne, painfully reminding her of her family's impending ruination after showing the visible proof of Anne's impending death. It was too much. Elizabeth took another gulp of wine, trying in vain to stifle her raging emotions.

"Although my mother acts like she owns Rosings, she does not. I do. When I die, it goes either to my heir or to a distant cousin of my father's. The cousin is a tradesman already greatly in debt from his gambling and poor management. He's found unscrupulous lenders to give him money based on my death without issue. If he takes control of Rosings, the whole estate is lost.

"It leaves my mother without a home and a greatly reduced income. She is much wealthier than your mother, but being the daughter of an Earl is accustom to living lavishly. You've met Mother," Anne smiled wryly at this, "although I love her as my parent, few others can tolerate her. Her brother, Richard's father, the Earl of Matlock, despises her. He is very much like Mother and if they are together for more than a few hours…well, it is not pleasant. Lady Matlock is more tolerant, but not much. Although publicly the family remains intact, privately they have cut my mother and will never house her.

"That leaves my mother staying with Darcy and his sister." At this Elizabeth smiled internally. Dour Darcy and his snobbish sister would get to live with that woman. How fitting! "Darcy has learned to simply ignore much of what my mother says. His sister, Georgiana, is a much more delicate soul. Having my mother in their home would crush the already timid girl who has suffered much."

Elizabeth expressed surprise. "I've been told Georgiana is a prideful girl, though accomplished."

Anne stared at Elizabeth. "Who would say such a thing about dear Georgiana? Not someone who knows her!"

"An officer in the local militia. He is the son of the steward…"

"Wickham?" Anne spat out disgustedly.

"You know him?" Elizabeth nearly whispered. She was already questioning her ability to sketch characters with Colonel Fitzwilliam's outré proposition, but had she been wrong about Wickham as well? Reflecting back, he did divulge quite a bit of very personal information upon their first meeting. Once Mr. Darcy left town, Mr. Wickham slandered his name throughout the town with no consideration for the elder Mr. Darcy. Before Anne could speak, Elizabeth knew she had been wrong in trusting Mr. Wickham.

"We all know of George Wickham. He sports a long list of debts and debauchery. The last time he came to Rosings, over a decade ago, I nearly had to find a new lady's maid because of him. Thankfully she didn't end up with child. The disgusting beast even tried to take liberties with me. My kind uncle Darcy gave the man every chance out of respect of Wickham's father, sponsoring his education and giving him a chance at a living near Pemberley. Wickham was too much like his mother. He never took orders and refused the living, making Darcy pay him it's value. A few years later, he asked Darcy for the living again, even though he had already sold it. I know he's done more to the Darcys recently, but Darcy refuses to speak of him. Do not believe anything that swine has told you," Anne spoke with as much vitriol her weakened state could muster.

Elizabeth, properly shamed and questioning her own judgment, agreed Mr. Wickham was not to be trusted. She made a mental note to write about it to her family, her father in particular, to warn them and have them warn their neighbors.

Her breath caught as she realized she may never be able to write her father, dragging her deeper into emotional turmoil.

"Georgiana is a painfully shy and timid girl. If someone views her as prideful it's only because they've never bothered to know her or they are telling untruths.

"My mother forcing herself on Darcy's house would ruin the poor girl worse that she ruined me. Georgiana is supposed to come out in a year or two, but who knows how long it will take such a timid girl to find a good match. Darcy won't force her onto someone for an alliance. He may be an ass in many ways, but he dearly loves his baby sister. Until Georgiana married, and even after, my mother would torment the girl.

"After all the tragedy Georgiana has already experienced, God will condemn me in the afterlife if I don't do my best to keep my mother at Rosings and as much out of her life as I can."

Anne looked at Elizabeth sympathetically knowing these next moments would decide the matter. "What Richard proposed to you yesterday, it was wholly my idea."

Elizabeth schooled her stunned expression.

"Your idea?" Elizabeth asked, barely holding on to her calm veneer. "I...I'm surprised. You've shown me why, but how could you conceive of such a plan?"

"I wasn't lying when I told the Collins' you bring me joy. You are so beautiful and full of life. You are the only one I've seen torment my mother so, and with such a good nature. My mother likes you, even though you cross her.

"God gave me the idea in answer to my prayers. God showed me a way to save your family, my family, our servant families, and our tenant families. When Collins' said there is tragic news from your home, I gather from the gleeful look on his face your father is in danger or has died?" Anne asked kindly.

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheek as she nodded her head. She couldn't trust herself to speak.

Anne approached Elizabeth and took her hands. Gently she said, "God has given you this way to save your family. You alone will sacrifice the most for this and we will reward you for it. My family must keep this secret. We need you to help us as I can trust your absolute silence to protect your sisters. You will leave here with the reputation you have now, only changed by your generosity of staying with me in my final months. While it may be more difficult in some ways for you to marry, in others it will be easier as you will leave here much wealthier. This will also give you the choice to marry or not, yet still be secure in your future.

"Allow me to die in the peace of knowing I've done my best to care for the many people under my protection. The only way I can do it is with your help."

Elizabeth felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "How can you speak of it so? How can you make such plans? You sound as if it means nothing to you that you are …," she cried grasping Anne's hands.

"Dying?" Anne finished for her. "I've been dying for a long time. My health has always been poor. As a child I had a fever that left me weak, so I was never able to run and play like other children. Then a lump started growing in my breast and it's kept growing. I now look forward to my end. I will be free. I will be able to run and laugh. Once I pass, I will be like you."

Elizabeth was sobbing by this point. "I would love to help you. I would love to secure my family. But for me to do such a thing? It goes against everything I believe!"

Anne sat on the chair with Elizabeth, putting an arm around her. "He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how." (2)

They sat together for some time while Elizabeth cried herself dry. She continued to stare at the wall deep in thought. Anne, wisely, let her have the silence until she was ready to speak.

Finally Elizabeth whispered, "How would it work?"

Anne smiled to herself as she explained the details.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) The house I'm imagining for this is supposed to have 4 levels. In the US, they would say her wing is on the 4th floor but in the European countries I've been to they would call it the 3rd floor, with buildings having a ground, then first, then second, etc. Darcy will be staying on the 2nd level, one level above the ground floor. Anne and Elizabeth would be staying on the 4th level, 3 levels (or 3 flights of stairs) up from ground level.

(2) Friedrich Nietzsche - I know, he wasn't born until 1844, but I liked the quote for this story.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the people commenting that they are enjoying the story. Knowing others are actively enjoying it encourages me to put more work into creating the best story I can. Thank you all for your encouragement. I've tried to PM every one who has commented who has PMing turned on.


	5. Deciding

**Thurday 26 March 1812**

 **Rosings**

After giving Elizabeth the details of her plan, Anne put her spindly arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "So you see, it will be a difficult year, but this one year will protect you and your family for the rest of your lives."

"How can you be sure my part won't be known? If it were to get out, my family would be ostracized."

"Everyone who will know has a strong interest in keeping it hidden."

"Your companion? Your maid? The chamber maids? The other Rosings servants? The doctor? The midwife? The Collins'? Too many people would know!" she exclaimed.

Anne gently rubbed Elizabeth's back. "My maid, Sally Peeke, is the most trustworthy servant at Rosings. I already pay her £40 a year and will increase it to £60 for this next year, double what she would earn anywhere else. I have left her and additional £500 in my will in gratitude for her work this year. (1) She is to be the only maid allowed in my wing from when you move in until I die. Mrs. Jenkinson leaves Monday to care for her grandchildren. Dr. Pryce and the midwife, Martha Wilson, not only will be well paid, but also owe their professions to my patronage. They will not betray me. Other than those three, it will just be my family who know, all of whom have vested interests in keeping my mother at Rosings. And, of course, you, and I trust you to not want to make this known."

Elizabeth snorted. "It will be just you and me, along with the maid, locked in this wing for months? I will go mad."

"Peeke tells me for your first, it will be easy to hide until there are only a few months left. Those should be the coldest months of the year so it will be too cold to be outside anyway. This wing is large enough for you to walk it if you need. (2) There are ten rooms you can choose from for a change of scenery. We already expect you to create your own library up here from the one downstairs before the confinement starts. Musicians will be hired to entertain us, when we open all the doors we will hear the music from the parlor in this wing."

Elizabeth eyed her skeptically.

Anne sighed. "It will only be for four months at the most. Think of what it will mean for your family."

Once again, Elizabeth slumped and stared into the fire. _Will these people never stop reminding me of my impending poverty?_ she thought. "What of the Collins'? How will Charlotte not know when she will see me often?"

"As I said, I will take a turn for the worse when you start to show. You and I will be locked in the wing to keep any disease out. Only Peeke, Dr. Pryce, and Mrs. Wilson will be allowed in after that. Even my mother will have to stay away." (3)

Elizabeth was stuck in a vicious circle. Every time she started by thinking about what Anne was asking of her - the immorality, the indignity of it! Look at how much they had to offer for her to even consider doing such a repulsive thing!

But what were they offering? Control over her future. She would have to find some employment soon if her father no longer survived. It would leave her at the whims of her employer and earn nothing near what Anne was now offering her. She also knew of men imposing themselves upon women of their employee, which would leave her in an even worse position.

The more she thought on it, the more she found herself embracing the ability to rule her own future. She would become a rarity among English women.(4) She did not yet know the fate of her father. She could at this very moment be in genteel poverty. Would Collins' support them or allow them to stay? With his parsimonious ways, she doubted it. Her sisters would lose any chance for a good marriage, but for them to go into service? Mary could work for the church, but Kitty? Lydia? Who would hire them? To see Jane's kind and gentle spirit crushed by the whims of an employer? Elizabeth's heart hurt for them all.

She now had the power to change that. Besides, wouldn't Jane marrying well basically be the same thing? Only it would be more of a gamble. In marrying to secure their future, Jane would agree to lie with a man and have his children in return for the security of her family. Just like Charlotte. Women did this all the time, only without their own mastery.

She could do this. Once complete, she would then put it behind her as a necessary evil.

Having finally decided, Elizabeth looked at Anne. "I will have to write my parents, they must grant permission for me to stay a year."

Anne smiled as she pulled herself up, motioning across the room. "My desk."

 _Dear Papa and Mama,_

 _This has been a most interesting week at Hunsford. Papa, I wish you were here to enjoy it with me._

 _A most urgent message first: I have found the most distressing information about our friend in Hertfordshire, Mr. Wickham. The residents of Rosings have enlightened me as to his past. Apparently he has a long history of leaving behind much debt. Please warn the shopkeepers in the area to beware giving him credit. He also has a history of leaving women, including genteel women, in ruin. Please warn my sisters and our neighbors before they fall prey to his spell._

 _Mr. Collins is all that you would expect. His sermons directly reflect the one he worships._

 _Mrs. Collins manages her husband well. My esteem for her has risen after seeing her methods of arranging her home. She's quite pleased with her new establishment._

 _At Rosings, the great lady is has arranged an illustrious match. Her daughter will marry Mr. Darcy in three weeks. They suit one another quite well._

 _Yesterday, the Collins' came back from a visit to tell me Miss de Bourgh finds me lively and entertaining and is much overjoyed by my company. I never would have guessed such._

 _Which leads to a peculiar offer Miss de Bourgh, Anne she now asks me to call her, has given me. Her companion will be leaving after Easter to care for her grandchildren. Anne is in already poor health and has started to decline. She called me over to personally ask me to stay with her for the next year, what the doctor says is likely the remainder of her life, as she claims my lively nature brings her joy. She wishes for me to move from Hunsford to Rosings as soon as you give your approval._

 _I understand you may feel it a great burden to lose my help for a year, but in return for my time Anne's solicitor will break the entail. Even if Anne lives beyond April of next year, I will still be allowed to go home and our estate will pass to my ownership._

 _I will miss home greatly, I already do, but for the security of Mama, my sisters, and myself, I beg you to agree. It will be but one short year without me, and forever knowing our home will always be ours. Please do not delay in your response._

 _With much love to all, &_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Once she finished, she wrote a quick note to Jane reprising the letter to her parents. She told her sister she hadn't felt up to addressing her father's condition in her letter to him but was relying on Jane to send her information on his condition straight away. Once both notes were sealed, Elizabeth handed them to Anne to send express.

Considering, Elizabeth added. "I prefer nothing be known about the fifteen thousand pounds until I leave. Even then, I prefer we keep that part publicly unknown as it may raise questions."

Anne agreed.

Elizabeth picked up another sheet of paper and started writing. She needed to follow Charlotte's sage advice and assure she had proof to ensure she received what was promised. She wrote out the details of the arrangement with signature lines for Anne, Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I need you to sign this. I will burn it or return it to your family once I receive the money and the estate, but I need a way to prove your promised payment in return for my…services."

Anne frowned. "You don't trust us?"

Elizabeth looked at her. For once in her life, she was the one commanding the scene. "There are so many things that can happen. I need to know my family and I are protected."

Anne's lips grew thin as she considered. Hesitantly, she agreed.

After completing the contract and handing it to Anne, Elizabeth returned to Hunsford as Anne returned to her family.

Anne dismissed the servants as she entered the room, locking the door once they left. Her family looked at her in askance.

"She has agreed."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Hunsford**

When Elizabeth returned to Hunsford, there was a letter waiting from Jane. Grabbing it and running to her room, she paused a few moments to regain control of herself. Still raw from all that had happened the past day - Had it really only been but a day ago when the Colonel approached her? – she needed to brace herself to hear the worst.

 _Longbourn, March 25_

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I wish to give you foremost Papa's condition. Although Papa is still abed with a protuberance on his head above his ear, he is now conscious and aware of his surroundings. The doctor says he is so much improved he could well recover fully if he continues._

 _When I arrived home, Papa was sitting up and speaking sensibly. Mama said immediately after the fall, Papa spoke of things from twenty years earlier as if it was happening then before he became unconscious for a few hours. Shortly before I arrived home, he started to awaken. He doesn't remember what happened, but he does now know where he is and responds as expected. He can walk on his own again, although the doctor prescribes he stay in bed until the swelling above his ear has subsided._

 _He asked after you, but decided it would be best for you to stay. He feels the Collins' will need your help to unpack once you received this letter. Mama's nerves still attack her, fearing he will relapse and expire at any time…_

Jane filled the rest of the page with news of her sisters before signing off with assurances Elizabeth would be best served by remaining with Charlotte in Kent as there was nothing to be done in Hertfordshire but wait.

Just wait. In her current life there was nothing more she could do than just wait. Wait to possibly meet a respectable man she could love and who would have her or wait to be thrown into poverty.

Her father would survive this time and be well. Before now, her future was at his whim. As soon as she received permission to stay, she would be at her own mercy. If Papa didn't agree with breaking the entail, she would still receive a similar property as part of the settlement. She never need fear poverty again.

Lying back in her bed, Elizabeth allowed herself to cry without restraint, releasing the cacophony of emotions of the past day, vowing this would be the last time she would allow herself to be so overcome.

When she finally composed herself once again, she went down to tell Charlotte of her father's health. To her great dismay, Mr. Collins was in attendance. Ebulliently, he asked after the news of her letter while throwing in a few preemptory consolations at the loss of her father before informing her that the Bennets would now have to find other living arrangement as his earlier olive branch had been rejected.

In a voice dripping with anger, Elizabeth informed the man what her letter contained. "Mr. Collins. While I appreciate your sympathy, my father has recovered. He suggests you unpack."

Mr. Collins, unable to think of a reply, turned away to do just that.

Charlotte came to Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea he would do such a thing! I have you here as my guest, he knows how dear you are to me and I would never approve of him making you leave."

Now better understanding Charlotte's position, Elizabeth responded to her with more compassion than she had felt before. "I accepted Anne's offer. Once I receive permission, I move to Rosings. Upon leaving Rosings, I will have an estate of my own whether it's Longbourn or not."

Embracing her friend, Charlotte rejoiced. "I know it is the right thing." Lowering her voice, she confided, "I may need to come stay with you at times. While I've managed him for a few months now, he can become overwhelming. I know I will need a respite at times."

After Elizabeth smiled at the idea of Charlotte being overwhelmed with Mr. Collins' foolishness, Charlotte asked about her visit to Rosings and what happened to change her mind.

Elizabeth sighed. "Charlotte, Anne showed me how ill she is."

Taken aback, Charlotte asked, "What do you mean?"

"She showed me her tumors." Elizabeth shuddered. "It was awful. She is being consumed by them."

Charlotte looked in askance. "How very odd. She must be really enamored with you Elizabeth. Since I moved here, I've rarely heard her speak. Now she's not only speaking to you but wants you as a companion and is willing to showing you her illness to convince you!"

"She doesn't think she will live beyond a year." Elizabeth's breathing slowed as she calmed herself. "She says she enjoys my liveliness and willingness to speak my mind. She believes it will lift her spirits in her last months."

"After the scare with your father, I would think her promise of Longbourn would be more of an inducement than sympathy for her ill health." Charlotte always assured the practical would not be forgotten.

Elizabeth, feeling more empowered, faintly smiled. "I will become Elizabeth, Esq.," she said with a lightness she didn't feel.

Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "I will be here to support you. It rests my mind knowing you and your sisters have a home. Maybe then your mother will no longer hate me and can restore her friendship with my mother."

"They were already restoring their friendship when I left," Elizabeth laughed. "They are like two peas in a pod, no matter their disagreements over the years."

Elizabeth knew she needed to speak with her most forthright friend on a most scandalous subject. She agreed to amorous congress with Mr. Darcy, but beyond what little she had seen with animals on the farms or overheard when her mother and Lady Lucas had too much to drink, she knew very little of what it entailed.

Growing serious, Elizabeth tentatively asked, "How is it as Mrs. Collins?"

"It is a quiet life, but I find great meaning in visiting the parishioners. The most challenging part is Rosings' condescension and Williams' sycophancy, as you have already seen!" she laughed. "Fortunately, Rosings normally doesn't invite us as often as they have since you've been here."

"I see you have made this a pleasant life for yourself," Elizabeth smiled, gripping her friend's hands. "You will always be welcome in my home in the future when you need relief from his obsequiousness."

After a brief laugh, Elizabeth quickly realized she needed it be more forward to make use of this only chance to learn more about what would happen when she moved to Rosings. Charlotte had always acted as a big sister, teaching her practical things her mother didn't. She was certain if approached correctly, Charlotte would be a wealth of information. "Would you tell me about the other parts? As Mama constantly tells me, I've never been much of a marriage prospect. After working for Rosings there will be no need for it so I will never know. I just wondered what something so secret to maidens is like to experience."

Charlotte thought on it for a few minutes.

"At first it was not very pleasant and it was somewhat painful." Rolling her eyes at the memory, "My mother gave little useful advice for my wedding night, but my aunt - the one my mother does not admit to - sent a letter that made things much better."

"Which aunt?"

"My mother's wild youngest sister. She became mistress to a wealthy businessman in Scarborough so Mother won't speak of her. Aunt Margaret. She is full of spirit and has never cared for the rules of propriety. She wrote me a letter to spite my mother when she found I was marrying. It gave details on acts to help me enjoy marital relations." Charlotte giggled girlishly at the memory. "William was scandalized when he found her letter, but was willing to try her suggestions. Marital relations are quite pleasing now."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised with her smile. She whispered to Charlotte conspiratorially, "What did she write?"

"Eliza!" Charlotte scolded in mock outrage. "Where is your propriety?"

Adopting an elitist air, Elizabeth mocked, "I believe it's going to live at Rosings for a year." Then laughing, continued, "I need to get my impropriety out now."

Charlotte grinned. Although scandalous to admit, she had longed to share her aunt's letter with her closest confidant. Eliza and Charlotte put their heads together, whispering and giggling about the contents of the letter. The more experienced friend shared some explicit details about the results of following her aunt's advice, having it increase the pleasure for both participants. She also enlightened Eliza about the pleasure she could give herself, either when alone or before her husband arrived. When done before her husband arrived, relations with him were more likely to go well. If she were never to marry, it could be used to replace a husband.

When they both finally retired, their minds were full but on very different subjects.

Charlotte wondered if there were alternative reasons for Elizabeth being asked to stay at Rosings. She noticed how well Elizabeth and the Colonel got on. Maybe Miss de Bourgh was trying to encourage a relationship, as Eliza would have an estate for dowry after the year finished. She would have to watch carefully. She again thought they would be a fine match.

Elizabeth thought on what her friend had just taught her. Although still apprehensive, she liked knowing she could be gratified and now felt she had some control over it. She wondered if she should start practicing so she would know how to use her newfound knowledge before encountering Mr. Darcy.

As she drifted to sleep, she thought on the benefits to her family, forgetting her own ruination. She justified it: once it was over, her mother would have a home and her younger sisters could receive a proper education. She would put all of this behind her and never think of it again.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings**

Once Anne announced her success, Lady Catherine stood and smiled broadly. "I knew you could arrange it! I am saved!" she cheered. "We must start right away. Send people to move her tonight…"

Anne interrupted. "We can't do anything until her parents give permission."

Lady Catherine inhaled sharply. "Her parents! Why would she tell her parents?" she demanded.

Anne sighed. "She must have permission to stay here for a year to act as my companion. I've sent the express already." Noticing Darcy's look of disgust, she turned to him. "Her father should give permission, but I don't know his condition." Anne watched as Darcy's faced showed a flicker of concern. "He was in a riding accident on Monday and was left unconscious. Her sister left London Wednesday to help and will send more news."

Lady Catherine huffed. "There is no reason not to start right away. Her father has passed. She has no other choice. Her family has nowhere to live."

"Mother, she still has a choice and her mother may yet refuse."

Looking upon her daughter as if she were still a babe, Lady Catherine chided Anne. "Child, if we are to save Rosings we need to get started right away. Tomorrow even. The sooner she takes, the sooner she births, the sooner my home is safe."

"Her parents must give permission for her to stay," Anne said flatly.

"Her mother will not refuse," Darcy stated bitterly.

Ignoring Darcy's mood, Lady Catherine took his word. "I wonder if we shouldn't move her to that cottage on the other side of the garden. The one the tenants abandoned last month. She could have a servant. Then she wouldn't be found."

"No mother. She must be established here for this to work. Elizabeth must be known as my dear friend to explain the gifts she receives. Besides, I want to be a part of it. It will be my child." Anne patiently explained to her mother, "A few more days will not change anything. If her father passed, she may have to return home before she could move here. If we don't hear from her family by Monday, I will send a messenger rather than a letter. I suspect we will hear back by express as soon as tomorrow night. She couldn't move before Saturday."

Lady Catherine was not happy, but Anne was firm. "I leave it to you, but if it fails it will be on your head. As Darcy said, it's not as if the woman can refuse, they would all be left homeless."

"My way will not fail."

During the women's discussion, Richard looked at Darcy. His mask of indifference was firmly in place, but he refused to look at or speak to anyone in the room.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Richard knocked on Darcy's door and was waived in.

Wordlessly they poured drinks before sitting and gazing into the fire. The Colonel snuck furtive glances at Darcy, but he remained stone-faced and motionless for some time, not even partaking of his drink.

Finally speaking, Darcy asked, "How am I supposed to do this? She was supposed to refuse!"

Richard had been thinking on it all evening. "She doesn't have a choice now. Neither do you. Just approach it like you would any other responsibility."

Darcy looked up at him. "You jest," he said flatly. "How am I to keep from hurting Miss Elizabeth if we must…," he wasn't able to finish. "She's the most intriguing woman I've met. Her flirtations sublime, never mundane. She holds her own opinions and will defend them, but without acrimony." Looking up at Richard, he asked, "You say I should treat ruining the woman as nothing more than business."

"I do," Richard said assuredly. "I've been thinking about it. When we were her age, we both spent time with women we paid for our pleasure and were able to leave without feelings for them."

Darcy had hated such arrangements. Each time he ended up feeling shamed at giving in to his base behavior, but wouldn't admit it to Richard. "It is not her profession." Darcy still stared stonily into the fire.

"She'll be well compensated for it, so it is similar," Richard pointed out.

"What are you saying about me? I'll be compensated as well."

Richard was taken aback. "What do you mean? We will be giving her property and money. What do you get out of this - besides rid of Aunt Catherine? And bathing in the temple of Venus every day for the foreseeable future," he smirked.(5)

"Rosings," Darcy reminded him, ignoring Richard's base comments.

Waiving as if it were nothing, Richard reminded him, "Rosings is secondary to protecting Georgiana from Aunt Catherine. If you approach it as a business decision, you can come out mostly unscathed, Miss Elizabeth as well. Ending up with an heir is a bonus so you won't have to worry about marrying for duty after this is complete. Once Georgiana leaves you, you will have your heir and can focus your affection on the child instead of being lonely."

"You are certain it is that easy?" Darcy asked skeptically.

"Why not? You have never given your emotions away before, why should you have a problem now?"

"Because she doesn't have a choice," Darcy spewed. "With her father's death she has no other option. I don't want to force myself upon her."

"As Anne said, she still has options. She is choosing this as her best option and coming to you willingly. No reason for you to feel guilty." It was easier for Richard to look at the decision without emotion, he hadn't had a chance to know the lady. He looked at it like deciding which military maneuvers to implement, usually deciding based on the highest reward with the least loss. For Miss Elizabeth, Richard felt the rewards they were offering her was the obvious and easy choice.

Darcy struggled with the guilt over fulfilling his part in the affair. Richard the tactician wasn't going to assuage it. "She wasn't supposed to accept. Her father was supposed to keep her home, not get killed! Now she agrees to debase herself with me for the survival of her family."

"She will receive both pleasure and property from it just like you are," Richard said brightly. "Besides, all the women I've been with have certainly enjoyed the act."

"Were they maidens?"

"Nooo," Richard said slowly. "But it couldn't be much different than our first time. I remember being nervous and unsure, but it ended up being a most pleasurable experience. Use all the skills you've read about in those books you have hidden at the back of your bookshelf," he mocked. "She will be gratified."

"One of them said women experience pain and will bleed their first time. I don't think they experience it like we do." Darcy frowned at him. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Go slow. Maybe if she's in the middle of a petit mort she won't even notice," Richard suggested hopefully.

"I can't believe Anne and Aunt Catherine have put me in this position. Not even Hobson's choice with this!" Darcy fumed, "I have to choose between Beelzebub and Mephistopheles." (6)

Richard sympathized with Darcy, it wasn't a position he envied no matter his jests. The only thing he could do was offer his support to Darcy and try to point out the positive parts. Anne had chosen her target well.

"It's not that bad. She is a nice looking woman with an attractive figure and you already enjoy her company. She's entertaining, so it shouldn't be boring."

Darcy looked at Richard in resignation, took a long drink, then stared back into the fire.

He was struggling not only with the morality, but also his growing realization that he could not spend so much intimate time with Miss Elizabeth Bennet and remain unattached. It wasn't something he could discuss, so instead he asked, "Do you think she will view this as a business transaction as well?"

"I believe so. You left before Anne mentioned the contract. Miss Bennet wrote a contract we must sign for her to start."

Darcy startled. "She did?" She put it in writing? That could be dangerous.

"Yes, she requires us all to sign it so she will be protected. Anne says she doesn't trust us right now. Miss Bennet will return the contract once she receives the property and the money."

Darcy considered Miss Bennet's position. He was offended she didn't trust his family's honor, but thinking upon what they were asking of her, he felt she was wise to ask for such a document to protect herself.

"Who has signed it?" Darcy asked.

"Just Anne. She was discussing it with us when you excused yourself."

"So it's just business."

"Just business."

They both went back to staring at the fire.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) According to the website Waynes This And That (take out the spaces) dot com, which takes its wages from a chart produced in 1890, a lady's maid could expect to earn about £20-30/year. Chambermaids earned about £20/year.

Just because I think it's interesting and adds context to the story, if the Bennet girls went into service (of course in 1890 rather than 1810, but to get a general idea): a nurse made £10-15/year, a governess would make about £25/year.

(2) I recently toured the castle in Stockholm. When they showed us the hall of mirrors (modeled on Versailles) the tour guide told us one of the kings (the names start to run together after a while) would walk up and down the hall for exercise when the weather was bad and to stay out of the sunlight so his skin would stay fair. That hall was only a fraction of the entire wing. That inspired the idea of walking in the house as viable exercise for Elizabeth.

(3) Info from "Historical Hussies" blog has a good overview of Regency prenatal care. Let's just say the 2000s looks better and better every time I see historical medical practices. The "lying in" period, where the woman is confined to her bed, could be from several weeks to several months before the child is born. Once labor began, the room was heated and sealed to keep drafts out. Upper class women were starting to use birthing cots, but birthing chairs were still used. It wouldn't happen in the bed because without plastic mattresses, all the bedding would be ruined. The blog says after death of Princess Charlotte (Prince Regent's only legitimate child) from childbirth in 1817, they reevaluated how they were treating women. At that time 1 in 5 women died from childbirth, many from infection after. Jane Austin herself had 3 sisters-in-law die in childbirth.

(4) I know, there were English women who owned land and ran businesses at this time, but it wasn't common. Lady Jersey, legendary patroness of Almack's at this time, was the granddaughter of Robert Child, principal shareholder of the banking firm Child & Co. Her mother was his only child and under the terms of his will, Lady Jersey was her grandfather's primary legatee (who he willed all his stuff to). Apparently she was a hands on kind of gal, which is amusing considering how the social club she ran looked down upon her fellow tradesmen.

(5) Temple of Venus was a slang term for vagina documented around 1800. I found some interesting timeglider timelines of slang names for penis, vagina, and other sexual related terms. Some are fantastic! I'm going to start using them in my daily life. Instead of calling someone a cunt, I can call them a cogie. Although I don't think waterworks or cock alley would work so well. You can Google "Sex slang through the ages" for the article with the links. It's an amusing way to waste a few hours. A penis could be known as a knitting needle in 1607. I wonder if that's only for the narrower guys, but makes me cringe to think of calling it that considering that's how some women gave themselves abortions before they were legal.

(6) If you don't already know, both Beelzebub and Mephistopheles are the devil. I'm partially exploring self-delusion, particularly of the wealthy, in this story. How entitled people justify their action. Anne saying God gave her this plan, although it goes against many of God's teachings. (Fornication, stealing from the real heir, lying about it all, passing off a child as their own, and more.) Darcy not recognizing he had chosen Elizabeth before he arrived and fighting acknowledging it now. Darcy talking about being between two devils, but because he's already agreed he's not considering maybe this was the devil's plan rather than God's, he's trying to work a way to go through with it while still justifying what he's doing.

We all get shortsighted in our goals and most have done immoral things and justified them one way or another. Even if it's just cutting someone off in traffic or running a red light, we've done something we technically shouldn't have, but we justify by saying or thinking nobody was letting us in or that light takes forever to turn.


	6. Understandings

**Good Friday, 27 March 1812**

 **Hunsford**

As Charlotte and Elizabeth returned from draping the church alter in black for Holy Saturday, Anne's phaeton drove up to the parsonage.

Mr. Collins immediately stepped out of his garden to greet her with his usual servile verbosity until Anne interrupted him. " Miss Bennet, could you join me for tea today."

It was not a request.

Upon their arrival at Rosings, Anne led Elizabeth to her private wing. She guided Elizabeth past her own room then past numerous other doors to the final door at the end of the long, dark hall.

"I thought you would like to see where you will stay." Anne led her into the room. "This is the room furthest from my own rooms and furthest from all activity at Rosings, it is the most private room in my home. You and I are the only ones staying in this wing. My maid Peeke is the only one who will come into the wing to dress us or to clean after we are confined– part of why she is paid so well. Yesterday I had the footmen bring up the bookshelf and will make whatever other changes you wish for. Once you move in, peruse the library and list the volumes you wish to have moved to your room. We will purchase any you desire that we don't own."

Elizabeth looked around. She felt like Jonah being swallowed by the whale. The long dark hallway led to the belly of the beast. Walking into an enormous room furnished with heavy dark furniture and decorated in red and gold. It encompassed the back section of the wing. Windows faced the front and rear gardens along with more windows facing the wooded area along one side of Rosings. They allowed abundant light that eased the oppression of the room. Elizabeth couldn't help but think that such a large room must be exceedingly difficult to keep warm in the winter.

Anne smiled her secret smile. "This used to be my room so I could have the best view of Rosings. I always enjoyed watching the deer and rabbits eat Mother's carefully tended gardens." Sighing, she went on, "Mother moved me to the first room of the wing last year when I was ill. I've never moved back." Anne paused. "Do you think you will be comfortable here?"

Elizabeth, seeing Anne genuinely wanted her to enjoy her stay, gave her a sparkling smiled. "I think the room will be very comfortable. Thank you."

Anne returned the smile and sighed. "I do want us to be friends. I know I'm not like Mrs. Collins, but maybe I can grow on you. I've never had a friend before, only companions. Mother has never given me the chance. May I call you Elizabeth? Or Eliza like Mrs. Collins' does?"

"You may call me either," Elizabeth nodded. "I believe we can be good friends." Not wholly sure about the strange woman before her, Elizabeth vowed to try to befriend her.

Anne was an odd woman, closer in age to Charlotte than Elizabeth, who seemed unsure how to interact with other people. Her mother denying her friendships throughout her life might explain it.

Anne sat in a chair positioned in front of one of the windows facing the side of the house. From it you could turn your eyes either way to see the front or back of the property. Elizabeth pulled over another comfy looking chair to sit beside her.

As they sat, admiring the view, Anne probed Elizabeth to learn more about her family and, more particularly, her sisters. "I prayed for a sibling up until my father died. It's always been so lonely. I envy you living in such a full household."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I know nothing else, but we do have our challenges." Elizabeth told of her younger sister taking bonnets, of her middle sister monopolizing pianoforte, of the second youngest following the youngest in frivolity, and of her close relationship with her eldest sister - that she and Jane shared a room, a bed, and every confidence.

Elizabeth's face fell when she mentioned Jane. "Until this, Jane and I had no secrets."

Anne reached over and held her hand. "I now envy both Charlotte and Jane. To have such trusted confidants to share your burdens with!"

"They have always be the greatest comfort to me. Jane helps me see good in the world when I only feel like seeing the worst. Charlotte shows me see the practical when I only want to see the ideal."

Anne smiled softly, looking back outside. "I would gladly trade everything I own for such trusted friends. The ones who call themselves my friend are from town and whose only entertainment is relishing the failings of others. I've never had anyone who wanted to know me for me. With my poor health I could never keep up with my cousins, they have always been strangers to me."

"Have you been close to anyone? What was your father like?"

"He was the greatest of men! I am much more like him than my mother." Anne went on to tell Elizabeth of her close relationship with her father and how her mother never understood either of them. When Sir Lewis de Bourgh died, her mother rescinded all the freedoms her father had allowed. "She's always been fearful of me catching an illness or injuring myself and thus passing- then where would that leave her."

"You've been held hostage here," Elizabeth cried.

"I had never thought of it that way, but you are correct. She's held me here to ensure she won't lose her place at Rosings."

"Isn't there a dower home?"

"There is, or rather, there was. When my father's cousin, the next heir, came for Father's funeral, a fire started in one of the attics. It has remained in ruins since."

"It should be rebuilt! Living in a dower house is better than the hedgerows."

Anne smiled, having heard her mother frequently use the term. "Yes, but she doesn't see that. At my father's funeral, my cousin told her he would sell Rosings as soon as he took possession so she feels he will displace her anyway."

The two women continued to compare their mothers, surprisingly finding them to be quite similar in many ways.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As Elizabeth left to return to the parsonage, Lady Catherine intercepted them expressing her impatience for Elizabeth to move into Rosings and start meeting the terms of the contract. Anne demanded an immediate conference in the great lady's dressing room, she would attend as soon as she escorted the mortified Miss Bennet to the door.

When Anne arrived, she accosted her mother by angrily reminding the obtuse woman of her future danger if their plans were to be exposed.

"Anne?" her mother asked in disbelief. Her daughter had never spoken in defiance to her, let alone confronted her like this.

"Mother, if you continue with your outbursts, you will be the source of your own ruination."

Lady Catherine inhaled sharply at being taken to task by her frail daughter. Pulling herself up to full height and gaining an air of haughtiness, "Excuse me?"

Anne never before found it worth her energy to cross her mother, but this risked too many lives if it were to fail. Anne narrowed her eyes. "You do understand Darcy has no obligation to take you other than his own self-imposed guilt? If this plan fails, you will ultimately fall upon the charity of Uncle Henry and Aunt Eleanor. Is that how you wish to live?"

"Humph!" Lady Catherine snorted in indignation. "I should think not! I can barely tolerate being in the same room for family meals! There is no way I could debase myself to live with such a pompous ass!"

Her mother's hypocrisy incensed Anne. "You and Uncle Henry spent holidays together until Father died. What occurred to cause the change?"

Lifting her nose in the air, Lady Catherine haughtily expressed her disgust. "Henry refused to have Robert marry you and align our families. Since your birth, you were destined to be the next Countess Matlock. When I brought it up to Henry after your father's death, I suggested we arrange the marriage as soon as possible. He said he would leave it to Eleanor, but when I wrote her I received no response. I asked Henry again, but he said Eleanor had decided against the union and he wouldn't challenge her. When I told him he wasn't the man our father was, he said…" Lady Catherine paused. She didn't want to tell Anne what Henry had said. He told her both he and the Countess thought Anne a terrible match. She had no accomplishments and was of poor health. With their title, Robert could attract women who would add to their connections and wealth rather than just add to their property – which was all Anne could offer. Even then, Henry didn't wish to saddle his son with Anne.

"Well, I'll not repeat what he said, but he insulted both the Fitzwilliam and de Bourgh names. I wouldn't have it and told him so. I told him exactly what I've thought of him with his licentious spoiled mien, spoiling the Fitzwilliam name these past years." Bitterness twisted her face into a scowl. "He said the most ungracious things in response… I have no more use for him."

Anne stood to calm herself so she would have the patience to get her mother to acquiesce. After joining hands with her mother, she said, "Then this will not do. From this point forward, you must restrain yourself. No speaking of our arrangement or it will all come to naught."

Properly humbled, something previously unheard of, Lady Catherine lowered her head to her daughter and agreed.

"Elizabeth asked to have our agreement in writing with all of us signing it. She wants to know she is protected by more than just our word. I included her silence as a requisite and made a second copy for us. Once she receives her property and payment, she will return her document to us. We can maintain both copies in our safe here at Rosings until the child is established. I need you to sign both copies." Anne handed her mother the quill and ink as well as the contracts.

As her mother applied her elaborate autograph, Anne showed her one section in the contract, "Elizabeth will still be paid even if you are the cause of the exposure or there is no child." Lady Catherine nodded.

Lady Catherine was unable to concede the possibilities of the plan not working and need to think of the matter in terms of her own conquests, no matter how delusional. "Anne, I can not express how pleased I am to begin hearing your banns this Easter mass. What an accomplishment! To have won the avowed bachelor Darcy! This marriage reunites the noble bloodline of my father and joins the great estates of Pemberley and Rosings! It will be the most illustrious marriage of the year! I knew I would secure him for you - being his duty after all"

Anne shook her hear. A lifetime of listening to her mother's delusional self-aggrandizing and self-congratulations inured her to such rants. "I've never particularly cared for his company, but he will see to your care once I'm gone. I only hope he shows compassion toward Elizabeth."

"Darcy doesn't rattle on like many men, that doesn't make him unkind. He will ensure my welfare. Why do you think I've wanted you attached to him rather than Richard? Richard is Henry's child - or supposed to be Henry's child - and who could tell what Henry's child would do! Richard entertains, but he enjoys variety. Darcy, now he's the steady one. The one who keeps Rosing profitable. The one who will care for me." (1)

Anne called a maid before moving to quit her mother's room. "Please have the gentlemen meet me in the office in ten minutes." Thanking her mother as she stepped out the door, Anne made her way to the office.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy and Richard entered the study at the appointed time.

Anne greeted her cousins, looking upon Richard a bit differently than before. "I have two copies of the contract I need you both to sign."

Both men looked uncomfortably at one another. Darcy spoke up, "Are you sure we should have the details of such an arrangement in writing? What if unfriendly eyes discover the documents?"

"My copy will remain in my safe. Elizabeth will hold her copy until everything financial is complete, which will happen before she leaves Rosings, then she will turn her copy over to us. We both need this to protect our interests." Anne passed the quill and ink to them.

They applied their signatures: Colonel R. Fitzwilliam with his special flourish and Darcy, refusing to sign his full name, only applied his last name. Once they signed, the men stood to leave. Anne stopped them. "We aren't finished."

They looked at one another in astonishment but returned to their seats.

Anne addressed them on how to conduct themselves around Elizabeth. "Her well being is vital to us all. You must treat her as the upstanding gentlewoman she is."

When Richard snorted, Anne glared at him. Richard folded his arms across his chest, "I can't see her as upstanding after agreeing to something like this."

"She didn't agree when you asked her, now did she?" Anne reminded him.

"No, but she did agree."

"She agreed under duress. I showed her my illness to garner her sympathy, but if her father hadn't been injured she would have returned home due to your incompetence. If she had left, you would be remembered as member of the lecherous peerage she once met and Darcy would remain as she knew him at Netherfield until she would no longer think upon either of you."

Richard, as charming as he could be, was still an Earl's son and a colonel. Looking over at Darcy with his eyebrows raised in amusement, "We are the most interesting gentlemen she will ever meet. I doubt she would forget us."

Anne longed to slap the smirk off his face. Her cousins thought so highly of themselves they couldn't fathom there might be ones not so enthralled by either. "You treat your mother with respect, don't you?"

Richard sat up straight, lips drawn. "What do you mean?"

"You are considered my cousin, but are you? What about your 'friendship' with Lady Lamb?"

Richard started to scowl. "How did you know…"

Darcy looked at him with a brow raised and an amused half-grin. "Lady Lamb, Richard. What haven't you told me?"

Anne rejoice at her decision to maintain a correspondence with her former lady's maid who now worked for the Fitzwilliams, "I understand there isn't only Lady Lamb, but Lady Oxford, Lady Jersey, and a litany of others you've enjoyed and still manage to attend social events with those ladies as if they are but indifferent acquaintances." (2)

Darcy, still amused, rolled his eyes. "Lady Jersey Richard! You'll get the French disease without leaving England!"

Richard quickly composed himself. "Those ladies _are_ only indifferent acquaintances to me, why do you think them anything more?" Putting his nose into the air, he finished, "As Darcy said, lying with such women is bad for your health."

Anne knew better. "It's well known about your mother and your - friends shall we call them? You must treat Elizabeth with the at least the same respect while you are here."

Richard, irritated at having his indiscretions made public, smiled wolfishly. "I would love to treat her that way, but you've reserved that honor for Darcy."

"Yes I have. Darcy is safer. Lord only knows what you would give my heir," she replied flippantly before quickly losing her patience with her cousin's crude humor. "Richard, you have no reason to treat her other than a respectable gentlewoman. She's more respectable than most of the women of your acquaintance as this isn't just a diversion for her."

Richard scoffed. "You have no faith in me. I will treat her with the greatest of respect. She's a lovely lady. She's saving us from your mother."

"Thank you. Darcy, try to refrain from wearing the look of spoiled milk while you are in the room with her."

Darcy scowled, Richard chortled. "Darcy isn't so bad when he's around people he likes. He's quite agreeable even."

"The agreeable Darcy eludes me," Anne stated flatly. "Ensure you do not disparage her or her family in any way." Pausing while she tried to determine the best way to approach the subject, Anne looked at Darcy. "Be gentle with her. She doesn't want this."

Affronted, Darcy flew up from his chair. "What do you think I am? And, I might add, it's not as though I want this either." Unthinkable. Anne instructing him how to conduct himself with a woman!

Anne stood from her seat behind the desk, still looking at Darcy. "Yes, but you leave here able to continue your life as you've always known it. Her life will be forever altered."

"You don't think my life will be altered from this?" he stormed. Anne's discounting the effect her proposed encounters would have on his well-being was insulting. He again felt as she were treating him as no more than an animal.

"You life will be altered, but not in the way it will be for her. She loses the ability to marry and have further children to bestow her affections on. She also loses the child she carries. While her child, my child, will be given the best life has to offer, it will still likely be the only child she has. What do you lose? You become a widower when I die - you can remarry at will if you choose. You will also have your heir, freeing you from any further obligation to marry. You add Rosings to the Darcy estate. Again I ask, what do you lose?"

Darcy fell into the chair, his face in his hands. Of course it was worse for her, he was selfish to think otherwise.

"Darcy, just be kind. Don't hurt her."

Lifting his face from his hands, he looked uncomfortably at Anne. "I won't."

Anne nodded then dismissed the men.

Once they left, she returned to her seat. Now she only needed the Bennet's permission to start. By this time next week, there would be no turning back.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Many later children of the peerage of the time were not the biological children of their 'official' fathers. A few quick and easy to find are: Lady Oxford, Elizabeth Lamb (Lady Melbourn), or Emily Lamb – most of their children were not considered to be fathered by their husbands.

(2) Look up those ladies. Lady Caroline Lamb and Lady Oxford were both lovers of Lord Byron and others. Lady Jersey had so many affairs when her husband was asked why he didn't defend her honor, he said he didn't want to duel half of England.

 **Suggestion** : FanFiction author **_StoryLady_** (author of The Rising Hysteria of Elizabeth Bennet) recommended a talk by Robery Markley called "Is Mr. Darcy A Virgin? Masculine Sexuality in Pride and Prejudice." It's a fascinating blend of what Jane Austen set up in her stories vs the real life at the time. Because there is such a variation on what Darcy's £10,000 a year is in todays money when I was looking around on some of the earlier notes, I will add Markley's calculations for his earnings today is between $12-15 million/year. And, yes, Austen's Darcy was a virgin but in real life no 28 year old man of his social status would be. Also interesting to hear his short bits on what college was like at the time.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: First, I'll be switching this to a M rating in chapter 8. I didn't think I would write anything out to graphically, but as I was writing it just went that way. I hope it's not too awful. Also, I have enough fleshed out that I think I can safely say I will be able to post an update at least every Friday. (I'll update again this Friday.) Maybe I'm slow, but I've found it takes me 30-40 hours to create a chapter. I'm trying to keep the chapters between 4-6k words so some significant progress happens in each chapter.

On another note: It seems the hateful reviews are slowing down, but I've still had a few quite graphic and gory ones calling this arrangement rape. I would like to address that accusation. I realize there are currently many definitions of rape, but being an older person myself, I tend to use the more old-fashioned one where it's non-consensual sexual interaction. In this story, both parties give sober consent. Maybe under duress, but they do both consent to what is happening and are trying to make the best of it. I've tried to address in earlier chapters that this is a situation many women across many cultures and many socioeconomic levels throughout time have experienced – marrying or having sex for financial security.

As a younger person, it was difficult for me to understand why women from my grandmother's generation and older didn't care if their husbands screwed around on them. It horrified me when they would laugh about their men "giving them some peace." They didn't worry about divorce because in that time and in that small town, it wasn't done.

I have a greater understanding now. These women either married without much affection or lost any affection for their spouses over the years but were stuck with them for life. Some of the women screwed around on their husbands, (my family has some legendary stories about that*) but mostly the women just got together and played card games, quilted, or did volunteer work.

I've also known women put in the position of trading sex for something they shouldn't have had to. One that always pissed me off was my roommate in the military. She tried to get emergency leave to be with her only remaining parent during a surgery where the parent had a small chance of surviving. The CO wouldn't allow it, even with complete documentation of what was happening and her always having stellar evals. The CO said emergency leave would be granted after the parent died but not before. (A guy from our command had recently gone AWOL, may be why.) Finally, she was given permission if she found someone to cover her duties while she was gone. Only one of her coworkers would do it. He offered an exchange. What was she to do? She went along, but didn't consider it rape. She considered it more a form of currency. (Yes, many would call it prostitution. I don't because I know the details of her situation.) She made the choice that allowed her to be with her parent for the two weeks before surgery and be there for the parent's last moments. Last I spoke with her, she felt it was worth it as her parent did not survive the surgery.

Of course we write from what we experience. Maybe my life has been baser than most. I come from a very large relatively poor family from a small town/rural area where the women openly discussed everything across generations.

*One of the legendary family stories happened in the 1950s. Woman A was dumped in her sister's (Woman B's) front yard by her husband because A was 'entertaining' B's husband. But B didn't care, she was glad her sister A was giving her a reprieve. She took in A until they could calm her husband down and he eventually took her back. Not like hubby was Mr. Pure, the hypocrite. He just didn't like the role-reversal, got drunk, and made a scene.


	7. Permission

**Saturday, 28 March 1812**

 **Kent**

After returning from her walk Saturday morning, Elizabeth was not pleased to hear Lady Catherine had extended the Hunsford residents an invitation to tea. Having looked forward to a day free from the Rosings and its residents' demands, Elizabeth strongly considered declining due to illness. Quickly realizing a feigned illness may not best serve her interests at this point, she determined to no longer think on the impending agreement and thus approach the upcoming meeting sanguinely.

No matter her earlier resolution, each of Elizabeth's steps grew more difficult as the Hunsford party moved closer to Rosings. Her usually quick pace slowed until Mr. Collins resorted to dragging her by the arm so they would arrive on time.

When their party was introduced into the parlor, she glanced around the room. Seeing only the ladies, Lady Catherine was perched upon her throne with Anne and Mrs. Jenkinson quietly resting on a settee along Lady Catherine's right side, Elizabeth's frayed nerves calmed somewhat.

Anne motioned Elizabeth over to the chair by her side. Elizabeth gratefully accepted the seat farthest from Lady Catherine. Collins took his place on the left hand side of Lady Catherine, with his wife and sister beside him. Lady Catherine, as usual, began her monologue with Mr. Collins as her devout attendant.

Anne reached out to squeeze Elizabeth's hand, whispering so only the two of them could hear. Anne assured Elizabeth although this first meeting with the men would be difficult, it would go well. All subsequent meetings would become easier. Speaking a bit louder, so others could hear her, Anne asked Elizabeth what book she was currently reading. With a strained smile, Elizabeth began a banal discussion on the novel they both were reading.

Just as Elizabeth was starting to feel a bit of comfort, the footman announced the gentlemen into the room. Finding herself unable to speak, Elizabeth directing all her effort into maintaining the appearance of equanimity. After exchanging proper greetings, to Elizabeth's mortification, Colonel Fitzwilliam took the unclaimed seat closest to her own. Mr. Darcy, who thankfully refused to look her way while wearing his usual mask of indifference, sat beside the Colonel.

Either being too uncomfortable to start a conversation, Elizabeth and the Colonel were relieved when Anne broke the silence. Asking Elizabeth about her walk this morning, Anne mentioned she had seen Elizabeth from her windows facing the back gardens. She wondered which flowers had caused her new friend to take a closer look. Thus opened a tense conversation between the three about the beauties and bounties of the back garden, as well as the joys of spending time outdoors.

The Hunsford party excused themselves after the proper amount of time, much to Elizabeth's relief. Although Colonel Fitzwilliam began to redeemed himself through his ability to maintain an increasingly lively conversation, Mr. Darcy sat the entire meeting without saying a word, looking only at a far wall. Having seen Mr. Darcy exhibit such behavior throughout his time in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth expected nothing beyond.

As they left Rosings, the Collins' and Maria took Lady Catherine's carriage back to the parsonage, while Elizabeth insisted she must walk. She had been cooped inside for too long with too many conflicting emotions she could only release through activity. As the carriage left, she turned her face to the sun and sighed deeply as she leapt off the final step to begin her journey back.

"Sounds like you are throwing off a weight," said a masculine voice.

Elizabeth started, turning to identify the speaker. "Colonel," she greeted in surprise with no little discontent. She counted upon spending an hour or so with only her own company to restore her spirits. Any companion would distract her purpose.

"May I escort you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I believe I would prefer my own company after our last stroll," she retorted wishing to avoid a repeat.

Raising his hands in surrender, the Colonel laughed good humoredly, "I promise, this conversation will be nothing but honorable!"

She turned to start her walk, graciously granting him a quarter of an hour of her time for politeness' sake.

Catching up to her, the Colonel offered his arm. She refused. "I am quite capable of walking on my own."

"As you prefer madam," he relented. Fortunately Colonel Fitzwilliam, skilled in the art of conversation, was able to engage Elizabeth by discussing various plants on the side of the path and jesting about the shapes formed by the clouds.

When two thirds of his time passed, the Colonel stopped Elizabeth in a spot he noticed was free of branches and rocks. "Madam, I have a serious proposal for you."

Elizabeth glared at him as she shifted her weight to launch into a run. Before she could go, Colonel Fitzwilliam grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please, hear me out." He looked compassionately into her eyes. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I understand what my family is asking of you and I don't agree with it." Rushing before she could confront him about his role in making it happen, "I hate that you will be giving up your ability to find happiness in marriage and family once this is complete. I… I want you to consider… You have a year... I would like you to consider me. I know I cannot marry without attention to finance, but you will have an estate for us to live on and my father is willing to increase my allowance if I marry. I will begin now to practice reducing my spending habits so it will be enough. I know this is early and you do not know me well. I ask nothing of you now, I only ask you consider me for your future."

He looked down on her in earnest, breathing heavily from his exertion to getting the words out.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Colonel was offering for her after she completed having Darcy's child? Shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts, she looked at him. He didn't look like he was jesting. With so many changes in her world over the past few days, Elizabeth found herself in no position to even entertain such an offer from a man she barely knew at present. She only wished for him to leave as this walk Had been undertaken to help clear her head not muddy it up further. "Sir, you are correct. It is early to consider anything of the sort. I thank you for your offer and may reconsider it in the future. At present, I would prefer to keep your offer unknown as I am in no state to rationally consider any further _offers_."

Colonel Fitzwilliam's face veritably glowed. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I will tell none I have given you this offer. I only hope to comfort you during your stay in Rosings so you know you will have such an option to you in the future."

"Thank you sir. Now, please, I am in even greater need of time without company. If you will excuse me," Elizabeth dismissed him.

"Of course," he bowed. "Good day, madam."

~~~oo0oo~~~

Upon returning to Hunsford, Elizabeth spent the rest of her day in the blissful calm of time with dear Charlotte. With her recent experiences giving her new understating of sacrifices needed for security, she started to once again feel the comfort of intimacy with her dear friend. Elizabeth felt able to openly discuss many aspects of her impending relocation to Rosings, including the promise of property at the end.

Charlotte assured Elizabeth her early departure wouldn't cause any hardships. Charlotte planned on using Elizabeth's removal as an excuse to escort Maria back to Meryton, thus enjoying some time with her family (and a short reprieve from her husband) before returning. As Elizabeth would be residing just across the lane, Charlotte selfishly looked forward to having such a dear friend so close for a full year.

Charlotte expressed her joy for Elizabeth at being given such an opportunity. She noticed the Colonel's attentions to her friend and suggested Rosings may be promoting a match, suggesting it may be the reason they offered her property upon completion of the year. Elizabeth assured her such was not the case. While disappointed, Charlotte still held hope her lively friend's time at Rosings to end with more than only a secure home.

When Elizabeth again expressed doubts about spending so much time away from home while watching the young woman die, Charlotte quickly calmed them with her practical outlook. "It is lovely to dream when you are twenty," Charlotte advised her friend, "but as you approach thirty you want to know you have a home."

Elizabeth couldn't tell Charlotte about the other task required to gain the property, but she doubted Charlotte would counsel her differently even if she knew.

While Elizabeth was deep in thought about her upcoming time at Rosings- she had no doubt her mother would assure permission was granted- Charlotte decided to cheer her despondent friend by offering to show her aunt's scandalous letter.

Charlotte felt it did the trick. The two ladies once again spent their evening giggling over Aunt Margaret's willingness to put the most scandalous things to paper. Secretly, Elizabeth memorized as much as she could.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 28 March 1812**

 **Longbourn**

After spending the past few days confined to his bed, Mr. Bennet began to sorely miss his library. Much of the swelling had decreased, but Mrs. Bennet refused to let him out of the bed until approved by Dr. Jones.

While Mrs. Bennet assured Mr. Bennet's every need was cared for, she found herself unable to refrain from frequent morbid outbursts in Mr. Bennet's presence. Upon Jane's arrival, the elder daughter took over most of her father's care but none could keep him from hearing his wife's frequent proclamations of his impending relapse and subsequent demise which led to further lamentations on the six women being thrown into the hedgerows.

Mr. Bennet sighed. If Lizzy were home, Jane would distract their mother while Lizzy entertained him. As it was, Jane could only rotate his reading material. His oldest was a kind and gentle girl, but wasn't half so entertaining as his Lizzy. While he wished Lizzy back for his own sake, he also found great humor in the idea of her watching Collins proudly pack and prepare to take possession of Longbourn only to find it wasn't yet his time. Mr. Bennet found himself chuckling at the face he imagined Mr. Collins would wear while unpacking. He looked forward to hearing every detail from Lizzy.

Mrs. Bennet had instructed Lizzy to stay in Kent during his convalescence. While his wife did not tell him directly, he couldn't help but overhear her tell Jane of her expectations Lizzy would do her duty and keep the Collins' in Kent as long as possible when Mr. Bennet died. She was working with her brother, Mr. Philips, on a letter to Elizabeth detailing how to approach Lady Catherine in private to make the case for the Collins' to stay in Kent at least a few more years. She must show the great lady the disadvantage of losing her newly assigned and much admiring parson so soon after his appointment. To have him replaced by an unknown curate after such a short residency would introduce instability in her parish and her estate.

Mr. Philips offered the idea to Mrs. Bennet and helped her compose the letter, including the arguments Lizzy was to use. Mr. Bennet chuckled to hear how much effort Mr. Philips willingly put into keeping his sister at Longbourn and out of his home. They wrote to Mr. Gardiner asking him to take Jane in again, increasing the efforts to throw her in the way of eligible gentlemen or any man with wealth enough to care for the women.

Mr. Bennet looked at his eldest daughter doing needlework to pass the time while they listened to all of Mrs. Bennet's voluminous scheming. Jane bore her mother's plans with equanimity, but Mr. Bennet felt a twinge of guilt hearing plans to send his eldest daughter to market for the highest bidder because he neglected to make provisions for them.

He was sorry the Bingley boy didn't work out. He seemed like a nice chap and Jane got on well with him, but, if Lizzy was to be believed, he had been too easily guided by his sisters to look for a woman of more fortune.

Shortly after the Bennets finished their morning meal, the post was delivered including the letters from Elizabeth to her parents and her elder sister.

Lydia huffed that Elizabeth hadn't written her a letter, but soon recovered when her mother gave her permission to go shopping in Meryton with Mary and Kitty. .

As Mr. Bennet was still confined to his bed, Mrs. Bennet took it upon herself to open Lizzy's letter that _was_ addressed to both her parents.

"We are SAVED! Oh that Lizzy and her wild ways! Capturing the attentions of Miss de Bourgh!" she shrieked, rushing into Mr. Bennet's room where Jane was trying to quietly read her own letter from her sister. "The daughter from Rosings, Miss de Bourgh, has asked Lizzy to stay with her for a year. They will give her Longbourn! We are saved!" she finished breathlessly.

Mr. Bennet asked to be allowed to read the missive and form his own opinion. He found amusement in the first part of Lizzy's letter describing the great lady and her reverent pastor, but the request for her to stay at Rosings for a year as Miss de Bourgh's companion concerned him. While freeing him of the guilt he felt just a few minutes prior, it was such an unusual request! And for them to offer so great a payment– to break the entail or purchase property in Lizzy's name? Companions usually received about fifty pounds a year for their work, this would be so much more. It was beyond comprehension.

While Mr. Bennet read the letter from Lizzy, Mrs. Bennet opened another letter addressed specifically to her. The letter was from Miss de Bourgh explaining why she wanted Elizabeth's delightful spirit to act as a balm during her last few months on this earth. Mrs. Bennet went into raptures once again, now proclaiming Elizabeth her favorite daughter. She always knew the quick-witted girl would be her salvation.

While Mr. Bennet agreed with the de Bourgh woman about the joy his daughter's company brought, he still was not comfortable consenting even with the benefit to his family. Mr. Bennet wanted time to think before granting his permission, he wanted to learn more about the unusual offer before he willingly gave up his favorite daughter and helper for an entire year.

Mrs. Bennet, still wary Mr. Bennet could take a turn for the worse, refused to grant him any peace. "There is no question but she shall stay! They wish Lizzy to comfort Miss de Bourgh and will ensure our security to do so!" Mrs. Bennet's simple mind could only see the offer as her own deliverance, she had not the wit to consider the oddity of the magnitude of the reward for such a common job. Handing Mr. Bennet his writing utensils and a lap desk, she insisted, "You must write back giving your permission immediately! We will send it express! You must not delay, our welfare is at stake!" She badgered him until he finally penned his permission.

Thus Mr. Bennet was forced to write an acceptance letter against his inclination with Mrs. Bennet watching over him. As he sealed it, he looked at Mrs. Bennet. "You must not speak of breaking the entail to anyone. We wish to keep this information from those who would act to thwart it. The Lucas' may be quite disappointed to not have Mrs. Collins' moving back."

"Ohhh, you are right! I will only tell them Lizzy will receive an estate of her own for helping."

Mr. Bennet tried to convince his wife not to speak of the agreement, but he would have better luck asking her not to breath. Once the seal set, Mrs. Bennet blustered off to Meryton to send the express reply to leave that day so Lizzy could start without delay.

After the others left, Jane quietly asked her father. "What do you think of such an extraordinary request, Papa?"

"I don't know," he replied with furrowed brows. "I do know I will not like having Lizzy gone for a year."

Jane patted her father's hand sympathetically. "I know, Papa. Neither will I."

The father and eldest daughter remained in thought while the house remained empty. Jane's concerns were for the potential effects on her sister. Watching a young woman die would greatly affect her, as would the responsibility of entertaining the woman throughout her illness and the confines of living at Rosings.

Mr. Bennet's concerns were more practical as he tried to piece together the unusual puzzle. Something felt wrong, nothing stood out beyond the payment, _but_ , he justified to himself, _the wealthy often behave with peculiarities._ Once he assured himself the offer was simply due to the whims of the wealthy, he relaxed into his pillows with his latest tome.

Once the ladies returned, the house filled with the expected enthusiasm. Mrs. Bennet spoke without stop on how her sly Lizzy had now secured them all. Lydia jealously expressed she should be the one to stay with the sick rich girl as she would be much more entertaining than stuffy old Lizzy. Kitty wondered if Lizzy being in company with people of such wealth and position would throw her in the path of rich men, which could also help her sisters find wealthy husbands. (Her mother cooed over the thought and decided to learn more of the company at the great house in her next letter to Lizzy.) When Mary reminded them their sister would be in possession of her own estate thus would no longer need to marry, her mother and sisters refused to hear such nonsense – all women need marry!

During visiting hours, Lady Lucas called with a letter from Charlotte describing not only how Miss de Bourgh had taken to Eliza, but also that Miss de Bourgh was now engaged to Mr. Darcy. They were to be wed in just a few weeks. While Mrs. Bennet bemoaned her new favorite daughter's having to be in company with the disagreeable man, she satisfied herself that in such a large house Lizzy could easily avoid his company.

Lady Lucas turned the gossip to her own speculations as to the reason for the match based on some of Charlotte's earlier letters, supposing it was to increase the prideful Darcy's estate rather than any type of love-match. The women then put their heads together to decide how Lizzy's year would likely go. Mr. Darcy would only be there long enough to create an heir, then, like many men of the gossip columns, he would go back to his gentlemanly entertainments in town leaving poor Miss de Bourgh, then to be Mrs. Darcy, to bear the child alone. No wonder she so desperately wanted Lizzy's companionship!

When Lady Lucas mentioned Charlotte's suspicion the Earl's son harbored affections for Eliza, the ladies spent the rest of the visit twittering with newly raised expectations for the girl.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings**

After spending the day assessing tenant farms, Darcy and Richard retired to the billiard room to wind down.

Richard asked Darcy about various projects needed at Rosings. They both agreed the next few years would be ones they simply maintained properties rather than improve them due to the extra costs needed to create an heir for Anne. Darcy believed with proper management, including a reduction of Aunt Catherine's spending, the estate coffers would be restored enough to begin the desired improvements within three years.

Anne's heir. It hung over the men as a cloud of doom. Although Richard's part was finished– unsuccessfully, as Anne bitterly reminded him – Darcy's still waited to begin.

"Have your parents responded about their contribution?" Darcy asked.

"With great joy. For the prospect of keeping them Catherine-less forever, five thousand pounds is an easy price to pay." Shooting the five into a corner pocket, "They would've paid twice that to keep the old termagant out here in Kent."

"At least the family is in agreement on this. How is Georgiana?"

"She's doing well. Mother says she spends her days either studying with her masters or shadowing Mother's society visits and shopping trips in anticipation of her coming out."

With Georgiana finally regaining her spirits, Darcy couldn't let her down again.

Richard took another shot, missing the pocket, then refilled their drinks. Knowing talking sometimes helps those in difficult situations, Richard forced a conversation about the upcoming problem with his brooding cousin.

"You already know the woman. That should make it easier as she isn't a complete stranger. You've admitted you're already attracted to the woman, that's a bonus as well," Richard offered.

"They make it worse. Rather than making my own decision to either engage her or leave her, I'm now forced to defile her," Darcy aggressively smacked the cue ball, sending his ball in a side pocket.

"She did choose this," Richard reminded him as he lined up his next shot.

"Neither of us chose this. Her father's death leaves her destitute. Anne's imminent death leaves Aunt Catherine to destroy my sister." Darcy took a drink. "Besides, I prefer to choose who I lie with. I want the woman to freely choose me. Who wants to lay with someone who feels forced?" he scowled.

Richard cocked an eyebrow, "There are always some…"

Darcy veritably growled as he snapped, "I'm not one of them."

"I know," Richard responded gently. "You are a kind and scrupulous man. This won't be easy. When does Anne expect an answer?"

"By tomorrow, I believe."

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I don't know. It's not something to be done on command," Darcy dripped with sarcasm. After considering a moment, Darcy grew quiet, "I'm also concerned I will hurt her."

Richard laughed, "With your enormous manhood? Not that I care to know your details, but considering whole babies come out of there? I doubt you'll be a threat," he smirked.

Darcy rolled his eyes, "That wasn't what I was talking about. She returned my interest in Hertfordshire, flirting and debating me. I don't want her to develop an attachment I can't fulfill." (1)

"I can't help you there." In Richard's past, at least two women had developed expectations only to be crushed when presented with his reality. There was nothing he could do about it. "Once she takes, you can go back to Pemberley to work on your estate there. That only gives you, hopefully, a month or so in close contact with her."

"Yes…" Darcy said distractedly. "I don't want to hurt her the other way either. Isn't it supposed to hurt women the first time? It must hurt to have the baby too. I believe the cut between Aunt Catherine and my mother was due to my mother's pains during my birth."

"There's no way to avoid either of those," Richard reassured him. "Even if she were your wife, those would happen."

Darcy pondered a bit while sipping his drink then taking another shot. "I'm not sure I will be able to do this. I don't know how to even approach her."

"I find alcohol helps everyone relax," Richard offered, raising his glass. "Lots of it." Taking a sip, he backtracked. "Well, not too much for you or things stop working," he smirked as he motioned around his nether regions. "Make sure you bring a couple of bottles of wine with you. Come up with a few subjects to introduce conversation. Flirt with her, you know how it's done. I've seen you work, you have the women begging for you. Look at Bingley's sister, she would eat from your hand."

"It's not difficult to get a nag to eat from her feedbag."

Chuckling, Richard finished up. "True! But all women love flirting, Elizabeth will too. After things warm up, spew a couple of romantic poems at her, and there you go." Richard grinned with his eyebrows raised.

Just as Darcy prepared to retort, a footman entered asking them to meet Anne in the study. The men looked at one another before draining their glasses and putting away their cues.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne looked at her cousins as they walked in. "The express was delivered this evening. She has permission. She moves over tomorrow after mass."

"Does the letter simply give permission? Are there any stipulations?" Darcy asked.

Anne handed him the letter Mr. Bennet sent to Elizabeth.

In his opening, Mr. Bennet made it clear he only gave permission under duress. Miss de Bourgh's letter to Mrs. Bennet, he felt, was tantamount to sending him to Gehenna and left him no other option but to agree.(2) While he applauded the breaking of the entail, he felt emasculated that his dear little girl must sacrifice a year of her life for his own failures. Even amongst his modest self-flagellation for his failure as both a parent and estate owner, Mr. Bennet reserved the right to consult Elizabeth about estate business as he needed during her stay with the sick woman. Finally, he begged she not forget her poor father, now condemned to a year with an absence of sensible conversation. Thus he signed off with the expected endearments.

Darcy frowned. "Are you sure he will not complicate matters? He is not giving his permission willingly. Are you not concerned with his reserving the right to consult with her?"

Anne assured him Mr. Bennet posed no danger. "I am certain. Both Elizabeth and Mrs. Collins tell me Mr. Bennet is often sarcastic with an odd sense of humor. When I questioned Elizabeth what he meant about him consulting with her, she told me she helps him run the estate. She asserted it would be done by post as the man despises travel. He rarely ventures beyond a one-hour carriage ride, and has never in her life gone further than to see his brother and sister in London. Mrs. Collins confided in me that Mr. Bennet's indolence is why Elizabeth is in her current state. Now decided, he will accept the arrangement and won't bother to exert any further efforts."

Darcy looked at Richard. Neither was comfortable with the content of the letter, but decided to trust Anne's information from Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Easter Sunday, 29 March 1812**

 **Hunsford**

Collins read Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourgh's banns at the end of the Easter Sunday mass. Elizabeth waited to hear him say "if any of you know any cause or just impediment why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, I will stitch your mouth closed." He didn't say such a thing, but his glare at the congregation ensured none dare offer an objection even if they had one.

After Easter services, Anne drew Elizabeth to the side for a few moments to remind her the footmen and carriage would arrive in two hours to remove her to her new home at Rosings. Anne quietly assured her, "It is easier to start sooner rather than draw it out."

Mr. Collins' monologue while walking between the church and the parsonage wavered between joy and jealousy over the condescension offered his cousin.

Upon arriving at Hunsford, Elizabeth removed to her room to finish packing her things. Mr. Collins would have followed but thankfully Charlotte reminded him of the impropriety. Charlotte remained, helping her friend while offering sage advice and calm guidance.

Charlotte once again gently reminded Eliza her service for one year would save all of the Bennet women from having to go into service upon their father's demise. Eliza needed to keep that in mind if Rosings should become overwhelming. She would always be across the lane if Eliza needed a respite. "It won't be so bad. One year will pass quickly," she reminded Eliza with a stabilizing hand on her shoulder.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne arrived with the carriage and two footmen. When Elizabeth entered the carriage, Anne handed her the signed contract. "It only needs your signature now. We have a second copy Rosings will keep, I will need you to sign it as well." Elizabeth agreed, adding her signature to the puny one of Anne de Bourgh, the overbearing one of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and the fine hands of both Colonel R. Fitzwilliam and Darcy.

"Charlotte expects to see me often while I'm staying at Rosings," Elizabeth told Anne, wondering how her friend would be put off.

Anne thought a bit then decided Elizabeth seeing Mrs. Collins during the week, preferably at tea at Rosings or going for a walk, would be a good idea at first. As Mrs. Collins' spent more time in the parish her responsibilities would begin to increase, thereby decreasing her availability to visit Elizabeth. Of course once Elizabeth started to show, she would be confined to Anne's wing for the last few months. Not even Mrs. Collins would be allowed to see her to keep illness away. They could pass notes between the houses- that should sustain the friends as it had the first few months of their separation.

Thankfully, when the women arrived at Rosings, no one awaited in greeting. Elizabeth walked with Anne straight to her new room, praying she would see none along the way. Thankfully, those prayers were answered.

Unfortunately, as she arrived in her room she found Lady Catherine waiting for her. Pulling herself up to her full height, Lady Catherine assured Miss Bennet understood her duties and understood they must start that very evening and continue every day until the doctor confirmed pregnancy. Lady Catherine expected it to occur within the month.

"Mother, she does understand. I believe we need some time to rest and unpack after the move. Please arrange trays sent to my room for our dinner, but we would like some tea now."

Once Lady Catherine left, Anne smiled at Elizabeth. "She's just that way. We must work to not be overcome by it."

Elizabeth nervously returned her smile. "I have a letter from my mother that will help remind me."

Anne helped Elizabeth unpack and settle into her room. With that finished, the women sat at the window overlooking the rear gardens. Anne tentatively asked if she was ready. Elizabeth inhaled deeply before agreeing with Anne: it's best to get the worst over with quickly rather than delaying it.

Anne went to her room, returning with delicate silk nightclothes. "I would like you to wear these tonight. This will be your wedding night."

Elizabeth looked incredulously at Anne. "If I were to have a wedding night, I would think this part would be a way of joining with someone I deeply care for. Not this."

Anne looked confused. "You expect to marry someone you care for?"

"Of course! What did you expect?"

"I don't know of any who married for affection, although a few developed it over time. In my station, people marry to form alliances. This is what is expected for a woman's wedding night, done simply to provide an heir. Is it not the same in your station? Mrs. Collins doesn't seem particularly drawn to Mr. Collins."

As Elizabeth sipped her tea, she reflected once again upon the similarities between Charlotte's situation and her own. To bed a man one does not love for duty and security in their world where young women must depend upon men for their maintenance.

Elizabeth looked over to Anne. "You are correct. Charlotte only married Mr. Collins to have an establishment of her own." Perking up a bit, she grinned as she remarked, "at least I won't be forced into this for life. Only a month or so, then the birth, and I return to my family."

Anne asked Elizabeth what she thought of Darcy. Elizabeth stumbled, trying to think of a description that would be both true and wouldn't offend his cousin.

Anne huffed out her little laugh. "You don't care for him, do you?"

Annoyed at being so transparent, Elizabeth prevaricated. "He seems a very proper gentleman."

Anne again huffed, the closest to laughter she could express at the moment. "I don't care for him either." At Elizabeth's shock, Anne related her opinion of Darcy as being overly proud and always certain of his own righteousness. "But his sister is a dear thing and he does take good care of her."

Anne looked cautiously at Elizabeth, a smirk growing across her mouth as she pulled Elizabeth into her conspiracy. "Darcy's propriety makes this extremely diverting for me, watching his struggle against doing something so immoral. He rails against disguise, yet he can't refuse this while still upholding his vow to protect his sister. Now, for the rest of his life, he must put forth the disguise of having a child with me." Anne's smirk grew. "Maybe he will learn some humility from it."

Elizabeth would have found more humor if she wasn't a participant in the immoral acts. Anne, not noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, continued. "As disagreeable as Darcy can be, he'll be gentle with you in this. He's not a cruel man, only prideful. He'll treat you as he does his sister – well, not exactly as he does his sister, but with the same kindness and protection. He's promised me."

"He's promised you?" Elizabeth sputtered. The thought of Anne and Darcy speaking of her in such a way made Elizabeth squirm. She would have excused herself for a walk, but her fear of any encounters held her to the wing. She compromised on moving about the room, going from window to window watching the sun begin to lower toward the horizon.

"He did. He's nervous about this. Darcy avoids women when he can. Richard would have been happy for the opportunity to seduce you, but I can't force his hand the same way I can Darcy's. And Richard… well, he knows he must marry a dowry. That combined with being an Earl's son has made him a bit of a rake. Although," she sidetracked, "they say the best husbands are reformed rakes." Returning, she continued, "At least Darcy has Richard to give him guidance. Richard indicated women enjoy it too. Darcy's a smart man, he'll learn quickly, he shouldn't fumble too much." Anne, obviously excited for Elizabeth, was completely unaware of Elizabeth's disquiet.

"Anne," Elizabeth asked quietly. "Why choose me for this?" She wanted to ask more, but her tongue refused.

Looking at Elizabeth quizzically, Anne answered. "Foremost my heir must be of gentle birth. The risk is too great to choose one of inferior parentage- look at what happened with Wickham. Of common parentage but given every opportunity given gentlemen, he has become nothing but a blight. I cannot risk that for my heir."

Elizabeth wondered if Anne realized Mrs. Bennet was born a commoner as Anne continued. "Next I considered both health and beauty. Being of poor health myself, my heir must strengthen my bloodlines without sacrificing beauty. You are from a family blessed with good health and beauty." Anne ran a finger longingly down Elizabeth's cheek. "I do envy you, but as I was no so blessed, my child will be through you."

Struggling with understanding the odd behavior, Elizabeth was dumbfounded by Anne yet Anne continued her explanation. "When Mrs. Collins told me of her good friend visiting, Mr. Collins kindly informed us of the entailment. While Mother was more concerned about losing her new pastor, I thought you may be the perfect suit. When you arrived, I knew. You are a gently bred woman of great health and beauty. You have not only your own reputation to think of, but that of your four sisters. Your father has left you in a precarious position with his failure to provide for your future. I would help save your future while you help save mine." Anne's eyes were alight as she spoke. She was excited.

The woman was so unusual. She seemed genuine in her friendship, but unaware how disturbing it was for a pawn in her plan to hear Anne speak so frankly of her motivations. Her motivations were not malicious as she tried to protect her mother and dependents, though the actions she enlisted were sinful. Elizabeth couldn't simply sketch her as immoral as she had initially, but she was not virtuous either. She seemed so heedless of the feelings of others, only considering her own perspective of the world. Elizabeth wondered if it was due to her prolonged isolation or if all the uppers were such.

The women received their dinner in Anne's room, continuing their discussion during their meal. Anne changed her topic to one of trying to sooth Elizabeth, assuring the family's support and view of her as a respectable woman throughout. Elizabeth managed to redirect the conversation to less mortifying topics, asking Anne more about her father, her childhood, her interests, and her mother.

When the clock struck ten, Anne excused herself citing her need to retire early. "Peeke will help you change into the nightclothes. Allow yourself to enjoy this. It is the wedding night I'll never have." Pausing a moment, then reaching her arms around Elizabeth to draw her into an embrace, "Thank you," she whispered before sending Elizabeth to her room.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) I don't know if this is coming across but Darcy is projecting his own fears for himself as fears for Elizabeth.

(2) Gehenna is another word for hell. It's the destination of the wicked with overtures of child sacrifice. From Wikipedia: "In the Hebrew Bible, Gehenna was initially where some of the kings of Judah sacrificed their children by fire. Thereafter it was deemed to be cursed (Jer. 7:31, 19:2-6)"

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I know I'm repeating Elizabeth doing this for security over and over, but it's supposed to reflect what she's doing with herself as a way to reconcile herself with the decision. This is the last chapter of that being such a focus.

How is Anne coming across to you? Just wondering if I'm setting the right tone for her. I was going to wait until the end to give Anne's reason for having Elizabeth be the mother, but since there were a few comments asking why her and not a servant or just adopt a foundling, I addressed it here. I thank you for asking because it something I should have addressed earlier rather than later.

ilex-ferox – my grammarian grandmother thanks you and is slapping me upside the head from the grave for such screw ups! I found way too many places I used assure when it should have been ensure. Thank you for pointing that out to me as well as the others.

I do respond to all the comments that allow me to pm them back. I appreciate all of your comments, they make this a better story. To the Guest who wanted to know what ended up with my friend in the military- she stayed friends with him. They still had to work together afterward until the end of her tour of duty. They didn't fall in love, become besties, or anything crazy like that. She was more like Charlotte in P&P- practical. It was an exchange of services that allowed her time with her parent. The guy didn't put her in that position, the CO did, although the guy did take advantage of it. They are facebook friends now. If you want more details I didn't share in such a public forum, PM me.

FYI: the rating on this will change to M with the next update, which will probably happen on Monday. If you wish to keep following the story, the default search settings will no longer show my story so you either need to 'follow' it or look for it. Thank you to everyone who has given me so many positive comments and encouraged me to continue. I hope the story doesn't disappoint and I love hearing your feedback. Thank you.


	8. And So It Begins

**Easter Sunday, 29 March 1812**

 **Rosings**

After dinner, Darcy retired to his room. He removed his boots, cravat, jacket, and waistcoat, donned his slippers and banyan then sat staring into the fire.

Anne showed him a hidden stairway between his dressing room and Elizabeth's. Darcy had never known there was a passage, but on previous stays his assigned room had been one closer to the front of the wing. This room had always remained vacant except for the time Anne had a visiting physician attend her.

Darcy appreciated Richard arriving with fortifications. "Here, for us to drink now. These," setting down two bottles of wine along with two glasses, "are for upstairs."

Richard handed Darcy his liquid courage, encouraging him toward moderation, reminding him, "You don't want to drink too much."

Darcy closed his eyes in misery. Richard put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Should we come up with a plan for your attack?"

Groaning at his cousins' perpetual mirth, Darcy reminded him, "I'm not attacking her."

Richard raised his brows in jest with his cocky half-smile, "I would."

Becoming more serious, Richard started speaking with Darcy about ways to approach Miss Bennet so both would be able to relax and make the most of the experience. Richard again recommended they consume a few glasses of wine, but warned Darcy of his tendency to withdraw, which alcohol enhanced, as well as reminding him of the other fruitless effects alcohol lowering his inhibitions could have.

Neither could guess at what the lady knew of the acts about to happen, so Richard suggest Darcy ask. After giving Darcy some suggestions on acts he knew women to enjoy, Richard finished his drink, gave him a pat on the back, and sent him to "get after it."

~~~oo0oo~~~

It was past eleven, the servants should be retired to their quarters. Mrs. Jenkinson, who would normally occupy the room next to Anne, removed herself and her possessions to the downstairs servants quarters in anticipation of her early departure on the morrow. The only people in the wing two floors above him were Anne and Elizabeth. All he had to do was enter the stairway and it would begin. He stared at the door. His courage rising after finishing his drink, Darcy lifted himself from his chair, grabbed the wine and glasses in one hand, took his candle in the other, entered the stairway, and made his way up.

Drawing a fortifying breath before tapping gently on the door leading into her room, Darcy began. Not hearing a response, he quietly opened the door. He didn't see her at first, so stepped into the room to look around. When he looked toward the fire, he saw her sitting in a large chair. His eyes caressed her figure while his mind replayed his previous imagining of similar scenes. Until he saw her eyes staring vacantly into the fire. Pausing a moment, he chastised succumbing to his baser instincts while she was obviously not sanguine about their upcoming evening.

He racked his mind with what to say as he quietly moved toward her. He watched her visibly startle when she noticed him present. As recognition registered, she let out her breath and brought her hand to her chest in relief before silently returned to gazing into the fire.

"My apologizes Miss Bennet. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said bowing.

Breathing heavily from her surprise, she rose and performed a proper curtsey. She didn't speak and wouldn't look into his eyes. He took this opportunity to view her completely. Her silk nightclothes hugged her body, highlighting every peak and valley, much to his pleasure. Or would be to his pleasure had not the look in her eyes wiped it all away.

"Would you like some wine?" Darcy lifted the bottles and glasses in offering. Miss Bennet nodded, still refusing to meet his eye.

After the wine glasses were filled, Miss Bennet invited Mr. Darcy to sit in the other chair by the fire. They sat, both staring into the hearth, sipping their wine. Miss Bennet refused to look his way, maintaining a blank look on her face. This would not do. Without encouragement, he wouldn't be able perform.

After both finished off their first glass of wine, Darcy poured a second while watching Miss Bennet. Richard suggested he start by speaking to her. Humor. Richard suggested humor. Gathering his courage, Darcy recalled her comment to him from Netherfield while gently smiling, "Miss Bennet, I believe we must have some conversation to begin this evening."

Rousing herself, Elizabeth finally looked his way, with only a hint of a grin. "What would you have me say, sir?"

What had Richard suggested? Ah… "The weather was quite fine today."

Elizabeth's brow knit in confusion before the slightest of smiles crossed her lips. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, the weather was quite lovely today. The roads seem fine as well."

Darcy chuckled to himself, "Yes, quite fine." Their conversation was absurd but at least it was a start. He continued on with the prescribed questions one asks acquaintances. "How is your family?"

Her face fell. "They are well, sir," she said somberly. "Jane writes my father is now healing nicely and looks to make a full recovery." Darcy cursed his stupidity. How had he forgotten her father's injury, it was the reason she was here! Their momentary flirtation quickly evaporated.

Automatically donning his protective mask, Darcy wasn't sure how to answer. "I am happy to hear it. Please send him my regards and wish for his continued improvement."

"I thank you sir," she answered, now looking into the fire once again.

Darcy racked his mind for the other suggestions Richard gave him earlier. What could he use to ease the tension?

Elizabeth spoke before he could decide. "Mr. Darcy, my sister Jane was in London these past three months, only removing herself on Tuesday to help attend my father. Did you not happened to see her there?"

Darcy's calculating abruptly stopped. In his surprise, his mind emptied directly into his mouth. "I have not seen her myself, but Miss Bingley mentioned her presence at one point." Why did he say that! He was here to woo Miss Bennet, not talk about his friend's conniving sister.

Unexpectedly, her face fell further, as she looked back into the fire. "So Mr. Bingley knew Jane was in town then?"

She looked so sad. He wanted to pull her too him and comfort her. "No, I believe he did not."

Her expression changed to outrage. Her eyes gleamed. "That insufferable woman! After so rudely cutting Jane, she would keep Jane's presence in London hidden from Mr. Bingley!" Looking directly at him, she accused, "As his friend, why did you not tell him? Is that not something a friend would do?"

Darcy wondered how he lost control of the conversation and struggled to regain it. "I…I…did not think she would wish for that. Wasn't your mother…" he paused struggling for words that would not offend, "forcing her to accept him?" he asked in confusion.

"You think Jane, the woman with only kindness in her heart for everyone, to be so mercenary!" Elizabeth leapt to her feet in defense of her sister. Glaring at him, "You helped keep her being in town from Mr. Bingley, didn't you?"

No longer trying to gain control of the conversation, Darcy was now on the defensive. "I didn't see that she held any particular regard for Charles. I didn't want my friend in such a match."

"Obviously you and Miss Bingley share a similar turn of mind," she said with disgust as she returned to her seat to now glaring at the fire. "One that doesn't account for differences in the situation and temperament of others."

Darcy was once again lost for what he should do. She sat staring at the fire now looking dejected. Thinking back to Richard's advice, _do whatever it takes to make her happy_ stood out. What would make her happy?

He could write to Bingley to let him know his angel had been in town, but had to return to Hertfordshire. Maybe he should mention her reason for leaving. If Bingley still cared for her that would spur him back to Netherfield. _Charles can fend for himself this time_ , he thought. At this moment, Darcy must protect his own interests. Although, Miss Elizabeth sounded like her sister cared for his friend. If true it would be a good match for Bingley.

"Miss Elizabeth." She looked over at him with her brow arched in obvious irritation. "From what you say, it seems your sister does cares for my friend?" Elizabeth nodded, amazed at his oblivion. "What if I were to write Charles tomorrow informing him your sister was in town but has returned home and give him the reason why. Would that make you feel better?"

Every part of her perked up. "Yes! Yes, that would be wonderful!"

Hesitantly, he ensured she knew he couldn't guarantee what Charles would do with the news, he could only send it. His friend could be inconsistent at times. She assured him she didn't hold him responsible for how Mr. Bingley chose to use the information, but she felt he was being an honorable friend by sending it.

The two sat quietly again sipping their wine while Darcy composed himself to restart their evening, hoping to recapture that brief levity they began with.

Darcy looked at her once again. After having a glass of brandy with Richard in his room and now finishing his second glass of wine with Elizabeth, he was starting to relax. "You look lovely tonight."

She looked at him skeptically. "You don't have to pretend sir." Biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin and looked him in the eye. "I have embraced my decision. For the good of both our families, society will never know what happens here. This leaves me in control of my future rather than at the mercy of some man's whims, even my father's."

Darcy nodded solemnly. So this would be a job for her. It would need to be a job for him as well. Although willing to admit his attraction to her, after this 'transaction' she would no longer be a suitable choice to align himself with. They both needed to keep themselves from forming an attachment.

But how to start the transaction? His ego demanded he perform admirably in his duties so she wouldn't leave thinking poorly of him.

She gave him a nervous smile. "Sir, we can just get through this tonight."

Get through this? She wanted to get through it. Finding himself annoyed and a bit offended at the prospect of _getting through it_ , he asked, "Do you think that is how this works?"

"As a gentlewoman, I know very little of _how it works._ In this instance, I presumed it would be something we would just do. Like making tea or the like." She said with knit brows.

He looked at her in bewilderment. Exhaling in frustration, he told her, "It's not like that for me." They would have to come to some understanding for this to work.

Richard advised he bring her to the bed as soon as he could, even if just to talk. It would help them grow accustom to being there together and make their conversation more intimate. He also recommended looking into her eyes, smiling, and touching her-not intimate touching at first, but touching her hand or lightly brushing against her.

Rubbing his face with resolve, he stood and walked to where she sat. "Come with me," he said as he reached out his hand to hers. He led her to the bed, guiding her to sit on the coverlet as he sat next to her. He was closer than was proper, but nothing about this was proper.

Looking into her eyes, he gently said, "No matter how we feel about one another, we have both chosen this. We are indulging the wish of a dying woman, saving the livelihoods of many people, and securing our sisters. In the process we create someone to carry on my family's dynasty. It won't be easy, but it is possible for us both to enjoy this experience. You don't have to simply _get through it._ "

She looked skeptical.

Darcy grimaced. Might as well know what her marching orders were. "Do you know Aunt Catherine has ordered me to stay in your room all night tonight? Every night."

"No," she said in shock. Why would he need to stay longer than necessary?

"What orders has Aunt Catherine given you?"

Elizabeth's voice was just above a whisper in her embarrassment. "That I must…um…couple… with you every day until it takes."

He rolled his eyes at his aunt's vulgarity. "I agreed to my cousin's dying wish, but I didn't agree to being treated like this." Looking at her he saw her obvious discomfort while feeling his own.

"Anne recommended I just get it over with, not draw things out."

"Hurmpf, She's never spoken to a man outside family or servants. What would she know of it? Let's leave her advice out. And Aunt Catherine's advice tends to be…," he was searching for the proper word.

"Asinine?" She finished for him with an arched brow.

"Asinine. Yes, that is a good word for it," Darcy smiled down at her.

"So how do we get on with this?" she sighed looking down again.

His irritation rose at their being forced into this situation. He had pleasured himself a few times to visions of their first night together. Never once had his fantasy Elizabeth said "How do we get on with this" with her head drooped in shame.

Aunt Catherine and Anne and the contract be damned! Darcy was not going through with it if that was how she felt. Besides, this version of the woman before him was doing nothing to excite him. She only made him sad. Darcy quickly decided he would do nothing unless she desired it as well. He took no pleasure in the prospect of forcing himself upon her.

"We don't. Not tonight. Neither of us is ready for this." He decided.

Eyes flashing, chin lifted in defiance, she confronted him. "So I'm to spend another day dreading this encounter? Anne is correct in this, better to start tonight."

"You are dreading this?" It shouldn't bother him, but it did. He wanted her to welcome his advances.

She raised her brow, looking at him in derision. Steeling herself, she decided to give him her honesty. "Sir, I know not what to expect. If this were my wedding night, my mother, aunts, and married friends would have shared with me their experience. But it is not." Sighing deeply, she said, "I come to you completely ignorant on the subject."

Darcy looked at her, suddenly realizing his opportunity! "Would you like me to tell you what I know of it?" he asked hesitantly.

When she agreed, he proceeded to share with her what he knew, admitting he wasn't as educated in the subject as his cousin and certainly couldn't speak for the experience of women. He then, selfishly, told her women were supposed to be responsive to men's attentions, guiding the men to those attentions they prefer, and bestowing similar favors upon the men. He told her that her responsiveness would make things happen faster.

It wasn't exactly a lie, he had to enjoy it to completion for a child to be produced and he would enjoy it more if she helped him along. Darcy felt a bit wicked, teaching her to be wanton, but knew he wouldn't regret it. Speaking in such detail with her did much to ease him into a state of readiness should they decide to proceed with their arrangement.

While congratulating himself on convincing her to be lascivious in their encounters, she asked him if it would hurt. Bringing himself back to the moment, he allowed himself to stroke her cheek as he answered honestly: He didn't know but he would do everything he could to make sure it didn't.

She looked up at him, her eyes so innocent and curious. Her hair draped loosely around her shoulders. All thoughts of waiting now gone, his fingers moved from her cheek to her mouth. Her eyes drifted to his own. He slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, slowly. She took only a moment to respond. He dropped his hand to her shoulder, trailing his fingers down her back.

Pulling back slightly, he smiled. Standing, he gently took her hands in his, pulling her from the bed. Guiding her hands to unbutton his banyan, she quickly understood what he desired and helped remove it fully. He slowly worked on her bed jacket, gently stroking her throat, shoulders, décolleté, then arms as he untied and removed it. Reaching over, he blew out the candle, leaving only the light of the full moon to illuminate their activities.

With great restraint, he was the most gentle and considerate of lovers. She followed his guidance, letting him know what pleased her and pleasing him in return. When his fingers finally touched her most sensitive of spots, he blissfully found it drenched and ready for his entry. Upon final consummation, he held back as long as he could to uphold his promise to not hurt her.

Once both were complete, he rolled to rest beside her on his side as they both basked in the afterglow. He trailed his finger along her curves wondering how long before they could repeat their actions, when he felt her chest abruptly rise. Her face was concealed by a shadow. Moving his finger to her eyes, he found them wet. She was crying.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head. His brow furrowed with concern. Had he hurt her? Was it just completion of the act? Was it awful for her? Not knowing what to do, he reverted to the methods that worked with his sister in her distress. "Shhh, I don't wish to see you cry," as he held her even closer to him.

She stiffened, pushing his head away as she looked up at him. "Would you demand I not breath?" she challenged.

How to get her to stop crying? Her tears tore at his heart. _Women like humor_ , Richard told him. Cocking an eyebrow and giving a half grin, he retorted, "No. That wouldn't bode well for my potential heir."

She wasn't amused, pushing herself away and turning her back to him. He pulled her back into his embrace. "Come now," he whispered, "I wasn't serious." Holding her hands to her face she cried until she fell asleep in his arms while he stroked her hair, still not sure why she was crying.

A few hours later, Elizabeth stirred in her sleep. "Jane dear, are you cold? I could get us another blanket."

It woke Darcy, who quickly smiled at the woman in his arms. No, he definitely was not cold. He started feeling warmer by the moment. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her ear "I can't speak for your sister, but I am not in need of a blanket. There is another way I prefer to warm myself." When his lips caressed hers, her lips responded causing him to respond everywhere.

This time he didn't hold back. It felt so good the first time-so snug, so warm-he was driven to return. After she reached her petite mort, he entered, quickly finding his own. Utterly spent, he rolled to his back, bringing her to rest on his chest. He could no longer remain awake, but held her as long as he could.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy woke before the sun the next morning with the smell of her hair and the warm weight of her body lying on his. He watched her sleep as he began to stroke her hair, still feeling relaxed from the previous night.

The previous night. Darcy smiled at the thought of it. Once they finally started, being with Elizabeth was easy. The coupling had been exquisite. He could feel the vestiges spilling from her onto his lower abdomen, temptingly close to his morning poise. He considered if they could couple again when she woke or if it would be too much.

Knowing he still had some time before he needed to return to his room, he looked at her peaceful visage. As he kept one arm draped across her waist, he continued stroking and nuzzling her hair. He thought this would be quite a nice way to wake every morning: flesh on flesh.

Elizabeth started stirring. First, much to his delight, she burrowed her face into his chest, then with a large yawn she looked up at him in confusion. As she became aware of her position, her eyes grew and she shifted to remove herself in embarrassment.

Darcy smiled down at her, gripping her a bit more firmly to keep her in place until he knew his prospects for this morning. "Are you well?"

"Yes…Yes, sir." She didn't look well, she looked… was it nervous? Scared? Whatever it was, it wasn't well. "Sir, I believe I need to go…clean myself." She lowered her eyes and again tried to remove herself from him. This time he let her go, smiling as he watched her move into the light of the dawning sun.

What he saw as she moved into the light left him stunned! She was bleeding!

What had he done? He looked upon himself and saw blood where she had been. So much blood!

His jaw agape, he looked back at her as he jumped from the bed. Grabbing her shoulders he looked at her in horror. How could he have injured her so badly? She hadn't indicated she was in pain. Was she so proficient at hiding it? He wanted to call for the doctor, but he shouldn't be in her chambers.

Before Darcy could form words, Elizabeth quietly spoke up with her eyes cast down. "Sir, we both need to clean ourselves. It would be best for you to return to your chambers now."

She wanted him to leave her chambers with her in such a condition? When he saw her glancing at the door to the hidden stairway, he knew she did. Unable to say anything more, he grabbed his clothes, quickly donned his banyan, and returned to his room.

As he cleansed the evidence of his abuse, he wrestled with how he had caused her such damage. He didn't think it was their first encounter, he had been very attentive to ensured she enjoyed the experience. The light was ample during that encounter for him to watch her reactions. It must have been the second. His not being fully awake upon engaging combined with the lack of light. He must have injured her then. He thought her noises were from pleasure! How could he have been such a savage! How could he return to her bed tonight? How were they to conceive a child if he wounded her this much? (2)

He read women bleed some after their first time, but so much!

He just left her there to bleed out, alone. Lud! Maybe he was an animal.

Once he dressed, Darcy returned to her room to ensure for himself she had at least stopped bleeding. If not, damn Anne and damn Aunt Catherine, he was going to call the doctor before Elizabeth died!

He quietly knocked but heard no answer so let himself in. Quickly looking about the room, he saw the bedclothes were fresh, with the soiled bedclothes in a pile by the door along with a number of dark colored cloths. There was a pungent odor he didn't recognize. In her dressing room, he saw Elizabeth standing with Peeke helping her into her undress for the morning. Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved toward Elizabeth as Peeke removed the pile of laundry.

"Are you well?" What a stupid thing to ask, of course she wasn't well. She had been bleeding profusely just a few minutes before!

"I am, sir. I am starting a letter to Jane."

His brow knit in concern. She looked confused, which confused him. He had expected to find her to be weak and resting in bed. If he had lost that much blood, he would certainly not be standing in the middle of a room declaring himself to be well.

"Elizabeth, you must feel weak. Let me help you lie down."

She looked at him incredulously, opening her mouth to say something just as Anne walked in.

"Darcy, what are you doing in here? You need to return to your chambers before your valet comes to attend you."

"I just needed to ensure Miss Elizabeth is well."

Anne and Elizabeth looked knowingly at one another. "Elizabeth is fine. You can give her a few days before you return. You may return…" Anne looked questioningly at Elizabeth, "…Friday?" Elizabeth nodded. Anne continued, "Friday. You can maintain your continence until Friday."

Darcy bowed to both Elizabeth and Anne, returning to his rooms.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) If it doesn't come across, this is supposed to be part of his delusional side. Most people looking from the outside would expect her to leave thinking at least somewhat poorly of him because, true or not, she felt he was a party in coming up with whole scheme. Although that's not the trait he's considering right now.

(2) Some of this paragraph was partly inspired by another legendary story in my family, although it was a family friend who receives grief about it to this day. Gotta love small town living! The husband and wife went home at lunch for some 'afternoon delight' and were on a sectional couch going after it when the couch separated and they dropped in the space it left. He finished up only to find she was in complete agony having been injured in the fall. He will always be known as the guy who thought he was doing his best job ever, only to find out his wife's cries weren't from his performance but from the 3 broken ribs.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: First, I've changed the rating now to M. I wasn't going to write the explicit sex scene, but it felt like at least some of it needed to be included. I'm probably not going to get super explicit as everyone has their own freak (likes different things) and so I would rather you fill in the blanks with your preferred behaviors rather than me trying to force something you may not appreciate as much.

Thank you for your feedback on Anne. I wanted her to be a nice but kind of off character. A socially inept woman -child who has never had a reason before now to take charge. Now that she has a reason, she's taking charge with a vengeance!

Side note: When I talk about the moonlight - since much of this story happens at night - I looked up what phase the moon was in on that date. Since they didn't have any 100W light bulbs, the outside lighting would be a major light source. Candles or lanterns aren't really that bright in the pitch black and the light doesn't illuminate a large room. I'm trying to weave those details in.

For anyone interested: this is one of a few ideas for scenes that this story has been built around. What must it have been like for couples who really didn't know each other that well as they had never been left alone (which is what really happened back then) started having intimate relations. (I called it being intimate acquaintances while I was mapping this out.) I thought of how utterly mortified I've been when a surprise attack happens in public, but to happen like this! Yikes!

There are a couple of other scenes that were the impetus for this story. The way I saw to make them work was through Elizabeth as a surrogate for Anne. I can point out the others if anyone is interested. Once I started writing, Anne did hijack the story, so her as a strong and devious character was not my original intent.

* * *

For a couple of the commenters I can't respond to via PM and things others may be interested in:

For Mogirl: Richard is based on a guy I knew while in the military. We all lived and worked together, so (to me) they were more like brothers. We would all hang out and they would sometimes get loose (i.e.: drunk) and forget there were women in the group or just not care. They were hysterical, as long as we didn't take it personally and get offended. The one guy in particular was super charming and very good-looking. In most situations he was a great conversationalist, funny, and everything proper, but get him in a room with some beer and a bunch of other guys and, while still funny, it was in a much crasser way. Also, when confronted he could also get pretty crass. My Richard is based on that guy.

LMFG: There is a chapter that goes over Aunt Margaret's letter in some detail. It's just describing what's in the letter. I don't want to give that part away because I was hoping readers would laugh at some of it. If there is an interest, I can work on writing the letter and posting it as an addendum or separate chapter.


	9. The Day After

**Monday, 30 March 1812**

 **Rosings**

After Darcy removed himself from Elizabeth's room, Anne and Elizabeth took the chairs by the window overlooking the rear gardens.

Anne reached for Elizabeth's hand, with a sympathetic look she asked, "How was it?"

Elizabeth gently snorted. "It wasn't as horrible as I had feared. Some of the sensations were quite wonderful."

"I worried for you."

Sniffing a bit, Elizabeth lifted her chin. "I did cry after. It was done and there is no going back." Huffing, Elizabeth shared with Anne the anger and frustration at her situation that spawned her tears, but she wasn't sad to be taking control of her future. "Of course," she admitted to Anne, "it would have been nicer if it had been with someone didn't despise me so."

"Darcy doesn't despise you. He doesn't know how to act around you. Other women are easy for him to ridicule because they fawn all over him to try to wed him, or more specifically, wed his inheritance. Then there are the men like Wickham, who only want to take from him. He puts up that well-practiced look of disdain around anyone he doesn't know well as protection." Anne smiled at Elizabeth. "You, he doesn't know what to do with. You don't fawn over him. You don't agree with all he says. He's not accustomed to such behavior in eligible females." Considering a moment, "He's not accustomed to such behavior in anyone of a lower station."

"But he does despise me! He told his friend I'm 'tolerable' and 'not handsome enough to tempt him'. It was quite difficult to relax with him scowling at me. Fortunately I have been practicing the advice of Charlotte's illustrious aunt Margaret ever since Charlotte shared the contents of the letter with me. Between that, the wine, and there not being much light, I was able to concentrate on knowing my sisters and I will have a home for the rest of our lives. I followed his instructions, which was to act wantonly, and he seemed pleased."

Anne grinned at Elizabeth, "So how did he react to this morning?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed in embarrassment. "I wanted the bed to open and swallow me!" she confided. "I think he was just as mortified as I was."

"He came back to see if you were well," Anne pointed out.

"He came back to find out how long to stay away." Elizabeth arched her brown with finality.

"I don't think he understands what happened," countered Anne.

The women continued to talk, increasing their comfort with one another. While they initially laughed at Darcy's reaction, they later discussed more on their families, friends, and homes. They decided both preferred to have trays sent to their wing, allowing the women to have their meals together in confidence for the day.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When neither Elizabeth nor Anne came down for their morning meal, Darcy's concern for Elizabeth and disgust for himself grew.

He tried to covertly ask Aunt Catherine about Elizabeth's health, but either Aunt Catherine didn't know or didn't care. She chided him to remember such topics were not to be had in public, although the smug look on her face emitted her obvious pleasure now that she understood the contract had begun.

While he and Richard were out assessing Rosings, Richard quickly realized his cousin's mind was focused elsewhere. Trying to tease his cousin out of his reticence, Richard asked how last night passed.

Darcy shook his head. "She knew nothing, so I gave her the advice I would want her to hear." He smiled at the thought then. "It felt better than anything I've felt before, so snug," rolling his eyes back in his head at the memory, "so good." He suddenly became serious. "Until she started crying after. I thought she enjoyed it, I thought maybe her crying was from the circumstances. We slept, then she woke me thinking I was her sister trying to keep warm." He looked down, then looked back up at Richard, "I couldn't resist."

Richard grinned at him, brows raised. Spreading his arms, he said, "This won't be so difficult for you after all."

Darcy frowned, looking at him through the sides of his eyes. "It will be impossible," he said flatly, surprising Richard. "When she woke up this morning, there was blood everywhere. I don't know when I hurt her. Maybe that's why she was crying, but I was to stupid to ask! Then I did it again! I didn't think I forced myself, but maybe I did. I was ready to call the doctor this morning but Anne came in and told me to leave her until Friday. It seems a short time to heal from such an injury."

Confusion floated across Richard's face before he took a lighter approach. Not knowing much about the inner workings of women, Richard tried to laugh it off. "Your girth must be impressive to do such damage!" At Darcy's glare, Richard retracted. "You said Anne didn't seem concerned, just told you to leave her a few days?" Darcy nodded. "I would think another woman would know how things work," Richard made a motion around his lower abdomen.

Darcy lowered his head. "I told her I didn't want to see her cry, she asked if she should stop breathing too. I thought she was being impertinent but really she was in pain. I'm such an ass!"

They continued their assessment in silence. Richard wasn't sure how to help here. He had known men who injured women in that way, but they were brutes who forced themselves upon unwilling women. He couldn't see Darcy acting in such a way.

As they separated to prepare for dinner, Richard turned to Darcy. "If she doesn't come down tonight and you don't hear anything, you should go check on her after everyone retires."

Darcy nodded as they went their separate ways.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings Servant's Quarters**

Mrs. Jenkinson enjoyed her last dinner at Rosings downstairs with her friends among the servants. While born to a status similar to Miss Bennet's, she married a younger son. Upon his death, she was forced to become a ladies companion to support her daughter's education.

For the past decade, Mrs. Jenkinson worked her special magic to moderate Lady Catherine's unreasonable demands upon the Rosings staff, thereby helping to keep the estate at peace. Now her daughter was having a child and she would be needed to care for her grandchild while her daughter continued to work. All of the staff greatly appreciated her efforts, wished to congratulate her on her coming grandchild, and wished her well in her new home. Rosings would never be the same without her.

At the dinner, those staff members able to attend asked about the new Miss Bennet moving in as her replacement. Their initial reaction was to not like her, but Mrs. Jenkinson would not allow it. "She is a kind young woman, you will like her if you give her a chance. She is quite young, so won't be able to confront Lady Catherine in the same way I did. I was twice her age when I moved to Rosings. Don't be unreasonable with the young miss." She reminded them Miss Bennet was not to be a paid companion, but a friend to Miss de Bourgh. She looked to the butler and the housekeeper, telling both the responsibility to moderate Lady Catherine would now be theirs. They must use the methods she taught them over the years.

Miss de Bourgh's maid, Sally Peeke, agreed to Miss Bennet being a kind young woman and a good friend to Miss de Bourgh, who sorely needed a friend.

Mrs. Jenkinson and Sally Peeke looked at one another during the meal. Miss de Bourgh had given them permission to tell the staff. Although Sally knew fully the subterfuge Miss de Bourgh planned, Mrs. Jenkinson only knew that Miss de Bourgh felt it was time the staff finally be told some of her condition now that her mother knew.

Mrs. Jenkinson cleared her throat. "Before I leave, there is something I need to share with you all." The room grew silent in anticipation. "As you know, Miss de Bourgh is not in the best of health. She's recently been told she will not live past two years." All at the table knew what that meant. They would lose their jobs when she died as the heir cared nothing for the estate. "You heard the banns this morning, Miss de Bourgh will marry Mr. Darcy. They will try to produce an heir. That is the one thing that will save Rosings. Miss Bennet is here to sustain Miss de Bourgh's spirits to help her take, carry, and deliver a healthy infant. All of you will need to sustain Miss Bennet's spirits."

"Beggin' ya pardon ma'am," asked a chambermaid, "but if Miss de Bourgh is so ill, 'ya think she'll be able to get with chile?"

"She isn't so ill yet, but soon will be. She needs the prayers of each of you and your families. All of your livelihoods and the tenants' farms rely on a healthy child. With the child, Mr. Darcy will take over Rosings, thus all your lives will improve." The servants nodded and mumbled their agreement. Each resolved to include the health of Miss de Bourgh and any baby in their daily prayers.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Neither Elizabeth nor Anne appeared at dinner, again preferring trays in their wing. When Richard asked how Anne and her friend were getting on, Aunt Catherine vacillated between lauding the close connection between the two and complaining of her own neglect since the arrival of Miss Bennet. She gave no information on the health of Miss Bennet.

When the gentlemen finally retired for the evening, Darcy waited impatiently until he could check on Miss Bennet. When the clock stuck midnight, Darcy made his way into her room. Tapping lightly but receiving no answer, he let himself in. He could see her figure on the bed breathing rhythmically, but the moonlight didn't show her features. Moving to her side, he placed his hand on her cheek to ensure she wasn't feverish or chilled.

At his touch, she rolled over, again speaking to her sister in her sleep. "Jane, come to bed. It's much too cold sleeping alone."

Darcy smiled. She and her sister must share a bed at home. Before last night, he had always slept alone but he agreed with her, it is much warmer sleeping with another person.

He considered. Maybe she did need help staying warm after losing so much blood. Who was he to deny her warmth? He removed his slippers and banyan, crawled under the bedclothes, and curled up behind her while drawing her into his embrace. He drifted into a light sleep until she woke up a few minutes later, shocked to find him in her bed. Reverting to his trained formality, Darcy sat up and nodded to her. "I came to be assured of your health."

He could see her face in the moonlight, while she looked well she also looked confused. "You came to my bed to be assured of my health? I thought you would stay in your quarters until Friday."

Darcy drew his brows in concern. "I came to see if you were well. You asked me to come to bed." While Darcy knew that wasn't exactly true, he preferred his version.

"Did I? I don't remember…" Regaining her composure, she assured Mr. Darcy she was well and would be restored by Friday.

Struggling with how to proceed, Darcy frowned then softly asked, "Would you like to end our agreement? I will not be able to lie with you if this is what happens after."

"No!" Elizabeth cried. "It's too late. I'm no longer a maiden and without Longbourn I will have no way to support my sisters or ever have my own family. I'll end up in the hedgerows."

He looked at her, stroking her hair. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't continue feeling like I'm injuring you each time."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you would ruin me, then throw me out with nothing?" she spat at him.

Recoiling, Darcy said he would never do such a thing, but he couldn't continue to hurt her like the night before.

"Sir, I do not understand what you mean. How do you feel you hurt me?" she asked in confusion.

"The bleeding…"

A grin slowly spread across Elizabeth's face. Obviously trying to hide her mirth, she choked back her laughter. "You think you caused that?"

Unsure how to respond, Darcy told her he didn't know what else to believe.

She asked how much he knew about the workings of women's bodies. Darcy stumbled, trying to answer without sounding like a rake, then gave up, scowling, asking her to "please illuminate me."

Still working to hold back her laughter, Elizabeth told him this happened to women who were not with child or nursing about every month. The women she knew had different experiences in the expression of it, but she felt herself fortunate hers were nether too much of a bother nor did they last overly long. It would be finished in a few days, then everything would go back to normal and they could resume their labors.

"You mean you are still bleeding? As much as before?" His eyes grew large. How could someone survive losing so much blood? To have it happen so frequently, unthinkable!

"Yes, sir. It happens regularly. You are the guardian to your sister of sixteen," she shook her head incredulously, "you must know something of the delicate subjects to have helped her. What did you do when hers started?"

This woman was enjoying his ignorance a bit too much. He frowned. "My aunt or her companion or the housekeeper must have helped her with things I wouldn't know of."

Suddenly a memory struck him. He related to Elizabeth a story from a few years before when one morning Georgiana came running down the stairs in a stained nightdress, crying that she was unable to stop bleeding and would soon die. Mrs. Glenn, their housekeeper in town, intercepted her, assuring Darcy his sister did not need a doctor and she would have her fixed up in no time. As Mrs. Glenn promised, his sister was fine within an hour or so. As she had recovered so easily, he put it out of his mind and hadn't thought of it until now.

For the first time, he regretted not marrying earlier thus depriving his little sister a woman to guide her through such womanly things he couldn't know of.

Elizabeth's countenance, while still amused at Darcy, showed her sympathy for poor Georgiana. "That must have been awful for her."

Darcy continued to sit in Elizabeth's bed, wondering if he could stay again tonight. Elizabeth was right, it's much too cold sleeping alone.

"Mr. Darcy?"

Breaking his trance, he looked at her, inhaling to ask...

"Sir, I would like to go back to sleep. I believe you planned on staying in your own room until Friday."

She was dismissing him, his chance to stay was now gone.

"Good night Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you at breakfast in the morning."

"Yes sir. Good night, Mr. Darcy."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday - 31 March 1812**

As she woke, Elizabeth realized she could no longer avoid the residents of Rosings. Mr. Darcy ended his visit with her the night before ordering she attend the morning meal.

Having Anne accompanying her made arriving at the table bearable. Fortunately, they were the first to arrive. Lady Catherine strode in shortly after Elizabeth and Anne began. When Richard and Darcy appeared a few minutes after Lady Catherine, Elizabeth took a fortifying breath to help retain her dignity in sitting before these men who knew her shame.

To her surprise, both men acted in the same manner they had when they first visited the parsonage. As happened during their visit the previous week, the colonel greatly entertained Elizabeth, while Darcy was only observed wearing his impenetrable look. A look very different from the one he wore last night. Colonel Fitzwilliam pulled from his cadre of amusing, but suitable, military stories to help put Miss Bennet at ease during her first meal with the family. Darcy simply asked if she was well.

Lady Catherine managed to hold her tongue to her more mundane procrustean suggestions on estate management, informing Richard and Darcy how she believed things should be done at Rosings. Fortunately for the tenants, Darcy followed his father's lead and Lady Catherine knew better than to cross him.

Toward the end of the meal, Elizabeth realized her days must be one life and her nights another. Her happiness, she decided, would depend upon her ability to separate the two. As she was now in the day, she was a respectable young woman staying to cheer her dying friend.

Once the gentlemen excused themselves to attend to their duties, the ladies retired to Anne's dressing room to attend to their needlework. Upon reaching the stairway and Anne's lift, Lady Catherine voiced her displeasure at climbing three levels of stairs at her advancing age. Her capability to maintain her consistent level of complaints without breathlessness all the way to Anne's wing amazed Elizabeth.

Once the women were comfortably settled in Anne's room, Lady Catherine started interrogating Elizabeth about her nightly activities since relocating to Rosings. Elizabeth glanced at Peeke who averted her eyes and shook her head in disgust at Lady Catherine's ignominiousness. Elizabeth was thankful Peeke was the only servant in Anne's wing after the morning cleaning.

Dismissing Peeke, Anne took her mother in hand. "Mother, I told you it has started. You must allow God to do His part without your intercession."

Lady Catherine huffed. "It is my life we are talking about! I wish to know everything is being done to precipitously bring a child about."

Anne looked at her mother sternly. "Mother, you are NOT to speak of this so freely. There will be no discussion outside of my chambers if you wish to retain Rosings."

"We are within your chambers." Lady Catherine pointed out. "Peeke knows what we are about, helping us here and downstairs as well."

Anne's frustration with her mother rose. She would broker no reason at times. To dissuade her from further discomforting Elizabeth, Anne tried another tactic. Knowing she was born years into her parents marriage, she asked, "Mother, how long did it take for you to become with child after marrying Father?"

If only Anne had known the conversation she was inviting!

Lady Catherine smiled and sighed, happily reminiscing her golden youth. "Your father was a very eligible match. Being an Earl's daughter, I was quite the catch for him too.

"We met through my dear friend Christine. Anne, you remember your beloved Aunt Christine? She lived in this wing of Rosings," eyeballing Anne and pointing her finger accusingly at her daughter, "which I know is why you moved to her room after her death!

"Christine's estate abutted Matlock. She and I were the best of friends growing up, even going to the same schools. Her small dowry made it difficult for her to find a suitable match, even coming out with me as my particular friend. When she was twenty, her father passed and their estate was entailed to a cousin, leaving her in genteel poverty."

Elizabeth listened intently, wondering at the frequency of women being placed in the untenable position she and her family now faced.

Lady Catherine, nescient to the similarities between the past situation of her friend Christine and the current situation of Elizabeth, drew her lips in consternation. "It is criminal how genteel women in England are treated.

"Christine caught the eye of Sir Lewis de Bourgh at a ball we attended before her father fell ill. He couldn't offer for her because she brought nothing to the marriage, but he still adored her as much as I did. The crop of gentlemen that year was sparse with most lacking in some form. I found Sir Lewis a tolerable man to deal with, but since he would willingly bring my dear friend Christine into our home I condescended to marry him.

"Once Sir Lewis and I were married, he visited my chambers on the wedding night. Such an awful business! I had no wish to repeat it. Fortunately, Christine derived much pleasure from Sir Lewis' attentions and thus diverted him, sparing me the necessity of such repulsive acts. We had that stairwell installed between that room Darcy's in and Christine's room, the one you are staying in Miss Bennet, to allow for necessary discretion."

Elizabeth could not believe what she was hearing! She reaffirmed her initial belief that the quality, these quality in particular, were devoid of all moral sense. She now understood how Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam could be so unaffected at their morning meal. She always considered herself honorable. In fact, she still knew herself to be moral even having agreed to be immoral for a year. If not for the situation of not only herself but also her family, she would never agree to such behavior.

Lady Catherine sighed at the happy memory of her old friend's benevolence. "After our third year, Sir Lewis, Christine, and I decided Rosings must have an heir. Sir Lewis started visiting me, but it was most undignified and horribly messy. Neither of us enjoyed it. I wouldn't tolerate it more than once or twice a sennight. After an ungodly year of such visits, when I remained childless, I was ready to declare Sir Lewis unable to produce children. I had every reason to believe it. He and Christine visited almost nightly and she never became with child.

"That was when I first found out about Sir Lewis' cousin who would inherit the estate upon his death, unless he had an heir – male or female. I would have happily let Christine bare the child, as Elizabeth is doing for you Anne, but I didn't think of that option. For my own sake, so I wouldn't be forced to live with my damned brother again, I condescended to couple with Sir Lewis every night until it took, except during my courses. It was three months for it to take, but four months until we knew. Such horrid months! Sir Lewis and I were both relieved when you, my dear Anne, were conceived and he could again spend his nights with Christine." (1)

Looking upon the horrified faces of her daughter and Elizabeth, Lady Catherine misconstrued their meaning. "Hrumpf, I thought making a baby was bad, I had no idea what it would be like to carry one! I thought I would never stop wretching! Then to not be able to breath or lie on one's back. Walking! How can I forget walking! It was near impossible with such a large belly. Constantly having to relieve myself, sometimes the baby would kick and it would run down my legs.

"Even those were nothing more than discomforts compared to the birthing. It was the most humiliating and painful thing I've ever experienced. The mortification of the midwife and doctor looking up my skirts! The emissions that came with the infant absolutely ruined both my nightclothes and the bedclothes I insisted they place upon that repulsive birthing cot. I'm so glad Anne was born well. I would have welcomed the hedgerows rather have to repeat all of that a second time!"

Elizabeth listened attentively. At five, she remembered vaguely her mother's pregnancy with Lydia. She recalled her mother's large belly and the baby moving within. She didn't remember any wretching or other complaints. Maybe a few when she took to her bed for the birthing. Toward the end her mother cried out, mostly things like "Get that baby out of me!" but since her mother so often cried out in vexation when not birthing Elizabeth took no notice of it.

Anne knew she had to discreetly remove her mother before she could further shock their guest or instill a fear of pregnancy or birth. "Mother, have you made the menus for the week? With so many guests and so many happenings I'm afraid I've distracted you. You must make sure the cook prepares Richard's favorites before he returns to London on Friday. You must also plan for the guests for my wedding."

Realizing Anne to be correct, Lady Catherine excused herself to attend to her household duties.

When they heard her calling orders on the floor below them, the women turned to one another in shock. Both started laughing, with Anne tittering and Elizabeth shaking uncontrollably with mirth while trying to hold it in.

When they regained control of themselves, Anne confided in her new friend. "I never knew! I knew Father cared more for Aunt Christine than Mother, but so did I. So did everyone. I never dreamed it went so far! And to have Mother approved of it all happening under her roof!"

"When did she die?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was fourteen. A tooth became infected and the infection spread to her whole body. The fever took her. Father was never the same after. When I wanted to move into her wing, he said he was happy to have life in here again. I just wanted to feel close to Aunt Christine. She always loved me and treated me as her own. It wasn't long after she died that Father hired Mrs. Jenkinson to give me some support me against Mother's whims."

"I'm glad you've had such women in your life. It sounds as if it would have been terribly lonely otherwise."

"It was still terribly lonely. You are the only friend of my own age I've ever had. My cousin Georgiana, Darcy's sister, is sixteen, but Darcy won't bring her to Rosings to protect her from my mother."

"How old are you, Anne?"

"Four and twenty. And you?"

"Twenty, I turn one and twenty on the fourth of June." (2)

"So we are quite close in age. I believe your good friend Mrs. Collins is older, closer to Darcy's age, correct?"

"I don't know how old Mr. Darcy is, but Charlotte is seven and twenty."

"Darcy is the same age."

Elizabeth nodded. "You now know the date of my birth, what day were you born on?"

"The First of February. Darcy was born on the thirty first of July." (3)

Elizabeth laughed. "My youngest sister, the ever exuberant Lydia, shares her birth date with Mr. Darcy!" Anne didn't understand the humor Elizabeth found in their sharing the day of year they were born on, but smiled politely anyway.

After a perusing a few other polite topics of conversation, Anne asked after Elizabeth's well-being. She needed assurance her mother had not scared Elizabeth from their contract. "Mother is a bit…over reactive. I have learned to not listen to most of what she says, although I will have to start to ensure she doesn't spoil my plan to save her. Be assured, I do not believe her having me was as arduous as she makes it out to be."

Elizabeth, thinking upon the plight of Miss Christine, redoubled her resolution to do what was needed so neither she nor her sisters would ever be in such a position. Lady Catherine would not keep her from saving her family. Sharing with Anne her distant memories of her own mother's last confinement, as well as some of the stories her mother and the Meryton ladies would tell every time a local woman was increasing, Elizabeth assured her friend she would complete the terms of the contract to the best of her ability, having no ability to control if either she or Mr. Darcy were able to conceive.

Anne assured her they would conceive. She also shared with Elizabeth more of the details of Lady Anne's break with Lady Catherine. Lady Anne had visited Rosings bringing little Georgiana when she was three. She confided in Anne, her namesake who was eleven at the time, that was her last effort at reconciling with her sister.

Lady Catherine attended her younger sister during the end of her confinement. After having Darcy, who was never small, Lady Catherine took Lady Anne to task for crying out during the birthing of Darcy, calling her actions during labor "not at all that of a gentlewoman." Enraged, Lady Anne sent her sister from Pemberley. Lady Anne tried to make amends when Anne, her namesake, was born. She waited until Georgiana was three before making a trip to Rosings to reconcile in person. After listening to Catherine's tales of the miseries of pregnancy and the Augean task of birthing the slight, five pound infant, as well as her exclamations of disgust at the prospect of going through such again, Lady Anne tried to commiserate with her sister, reminding her Darcy had been close to nine pounds at birth and Georgiana, thankfully smaller and easier at a mere seven pounds. Lady Catherine again chastised Lady Anne for her undignified crying out during Darcy's birth, asking if Lady Anne managed to control herself better for Georgiana's birth. At that moment, Lady Anne ended her visit. She planned to stay a month complete, but left after four days. She sent her husband to keep Rosings solvent thus keeping the public appearance of unity, but she would never again see or write to her sister.

"See, Mother lost her own sister from her farcical decrees. Please don't take what she says to heart."

Elizabeth smiled. "I won't. I'm experienced in such matters as I have just such a mother of my own."

The two friends chatted and continued on their needlework until called down for tea. With Mrs. Collins joining them, they made a merry party.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) This is loosely (very loosely) based on the life of Georgiana Spencer, the wife of the 5th Duke of Devonshire, and her "friendship" with Lady Elizabeth Foster.

 _I picked Elizabeth and Darcy's birthdates based on the approximate years they would have been born and the death dates of people I thought they would admire._

(2) June 4, 1792 is the death date of the major German novelist of the Sturm und Drang movement, Jakob Micheal Reinhold Lenz. The Sturm und Drang movement was a reaction to the constraints of rationalism imposed by the enlightenment.

(3) July 31, 1784 is the death date of enlightenment philosopher Denis Diderot

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I doubt I'll be able to post before next Friday this time. I need to read through everything I have and make sure it flows before I start working on the next chapter. I just wanted to get the crux of the story started.

Just wanted to share some information I've found while digging around the internet. (I feel like an archeologist.)

I have found a few instances of cases of questionable motherhood between 1700-1850. These were, of course, notable because there was great wealth and position at stake. One was a European noble, but I can't find it now that I'm looking for the name. It was interesting to see without a doubt that things like this did happen at the time, although who the biological mother may have been wasn't noted. Considering the classism at the time and the expectation of inbreeding among the upper classes to keep their bloodlines pure, I easily see them choosing someone of their own class as the biological mother.

While writing this, I've tried to consider the circumstances of the P&P characters and try to relate them to something I would recognize today: Darcy would be the too-good-for-any-of-you scion of a super-rich billionaire family (maybe some great-grandson of Steve Jobs but who resembled John F. Kennedy, Jr.) Elizabeth would be the granddaughter of the owner or CEO of a med-large business with her father earning $3-4 million/year. She definitely wasn't poor, but the prospect of having to go from that lifestyle to one where she had to work for a living as a teacher or nanny would be brutal, even if she had $1 million savings earning an extra $40k/year. (Her $1k dowry earning 4%.)

I've also been digging around for how women handled menstruation at that time, but haven't found too much. One article suggested they just bled out which I have a difficult time believing since it would likely destroy their clothes and mess up everything, including the furniture. Others showed cloth tampons and pads. One thing they didn't have – Motrin! My great grandmother suggested nutmeg tea when I was young which was before Motrin was widely available. I don't know if it really helped or if it was just having someone care that much about me, but it made me feel better.


	10. Meanwhile, Back in London

**Tuesday, 31 March 1812**

After Richard and Darcy removed themselves from the breakfast room, they once again spent their morning riding the estate. Darcy showed Richard his methods for recording the progress of the maintenance on different tenant households that had been contracted earlier in the visit.

While on one of the longest rides between tenant farms, Richard smirked at Darcy, telling him Miss Bennet looked well this morning. He found she looked quite unaffected and could detect no signs Darcy had made a private visit. "Maybe your manhood isn't as manly as you thought!"

Darcy looked at his miscreant cousin. Rising to the bait, Darcy retorted, "If you were as knowledgeable about women as you claim, you would have set me straight yesterday. As it happened, I had to go through the mortification of having her explain it to me."

"So what was it? Obviously not you."

"No, not me. It happens regularly to adult women who are not increasing or feeding an infant. It lasts for several days. Why is it that you, the worldly man who prides himself on knowing so much about women, couldn't tell me something so basic?"

Richard cocked his head in thought. "I don't know. I've never experienced it. There have been times when I couldn't receive the attentions of my favorite; I've been told she was indisposed. I assumed she felt ill, but maybe it was that." Looking pointedly at Darcy, he added, "Contrary to your belief, I don't go that often."

Darcy grinned at Richard's admission. Richard put on his bravado along with his red coat, it was a necessary part of the uniform. Although no angel, his cousin wasn't as degenerate as he would have other men believe. "After Elizabeth told me what it was, I remembered Georgiana having something similar, but Mrs. Glenn took care of her. I wanted to send for the physician, but Mrs. Glenn had Georgiana well within an hour so I put it aside until last night."

"Neither of us have lived with any woman besides our mothers. It follows there must be things singular to women we wouldn't know. I'm sure there are things about us they do not know unless they learn about it from a brother."

"Elizabeth has four sisters and no brothers, I have much to teacher her," Darcy said with his own wolfish grin.

Richard laughed. "I look forward to coming back for your marriage. I've never had the opportunity of bedding a woman every day for a month or more, but I can imagine the calming effect it would have on me. I look forward to seeing how you respond."

Not sure whether to smile or scowl, Darcy chose to wear a lifted brow at Richard's insinuations and change the topic. "You return to London on Friday. What more do you need to know about managing Rosings to take it over next year?"

"Next year!" Richard yelped. "Who said I would be taking over so soon?"

"I did. After spending a extra month or more with Aunt Catherine for this whole…" Darcy waved his hand encompassing all, "thing, I'm not coming back to Kent until Georgiana is not only out, but married as well."

Richard scowled at the implication. Over Christmas his father told him it was time for him to resign. His older brother, Robert, had suffered an illness earlier in the year but fortunately recovered. It concerned the Earl enough to make sure his spare remained in reserve in case something happened to his heir. Richard remaining in active Army service was too dangerous. Having him steward Rosings for his cousin thus served dual purposes – teaching him how to manage an estate and keeping him alive.

"Staying at Rosings alone? Perish the thought!"

Darcy snorted. "Just spend your time reviewing the books in the office or looking over the lands. You won't have to spend much time in Aunt Catherine's company."

"What about the dower house?"

"After the financial commitment required to keep Rosings, there won't be funds to begin any major repairs for a couple of years. Once the estate recovers from this coming year, we'll work on rebuilding the dower house to a place of residence." Darcy promised.

"I see the men are removing the fallen branches from the stream, were those causing the water to back up in the field?"

The men continued their survey of Rosings until forced back to the grand house by dinner.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Dinner went well for the upstairs residence. Elizabeth, learning how to adapt to her new position, laughed and conversed with members of the party as her job required.

Downstairs, the servants began a new routine with their dinner. They began not only with their usual blessing, but following the suggestion of their beloved Mrs. Jenkinson, they bowed their heads in prayer for Miss de Bourgh and her fertile upcoming union with Mr. Darcy, as well as for Miss Bennet in her efforts to support Miss de Bourgh.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, Darcy remained in his quarters.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 2 April 1812**

 **London, the Hursts' Residence**

Back in London, Charles joined his sisters at the Hurst's residence for their morning meal. Having received a letter from Darcy two days before, Charles arrived prepared for a confrontation with his sisters- particularly Caroline.

Being a gentle, good-natured man, Charles loathed fighting. His father taught him years ago to be a man meant he must sometimes stand toe-to-toe to defend himself and those he loves. Charles loved his sisters, but now was the time for him to be a man.

Caroline always thought him easily manipulated, but Charles had never before needed to go against her. This time she went too far.

On his arrival, his sisters greeted him with their usual affected boredom, looking over their gossip papers while deciding whom to call on that morning. As the women made their list, asking if Charles intended to join them, he smiled his pleasant smile. "No thank you, not today. Unless, of course, you prefer to join me in returning to Netherfield."

Given the effects his pronouncement had on his sisters, he believed dear Jane had been too kind in describing his sisters' mistreatment. He had called upon the relatives Jane resided with during her London visit to learn more about her stay. Her aunt verified Jane's visit to Caroline and Caroline's cutting return visit. Given Caroline's shocked expression, disbelief of his intent, progressing to her attempt to dissuade him, Charles understood Caroline was working to separate him from Jane.

As Caroline patronizingly gave Charles the reasons he shouldn't waste his time returning to Netherfield, Charles smiled genially and nodded. Caroline thought she had convinced him, saying "Lovely, Charles, you will attend Louisa and me on our visits this morning."

"No Caroline, I will not. I've already made plans to leave in a few hours. I've already opened the house. If you don't wish to return, I have decided to willingly forego hosting… for a time," as he looked at her, she understood his intention to make Jane Bennet his hostess. "Did I mention, I met Jane's aunt and uncle from Cheapside yesterday. Such lovely people, I most enjoyed meeting them."

Caroline gasped. "Charles, you can't mean such a thing!" Then understanding Charles must know of her attempts to keep him away from the woman to have made such plans, and for him to call her by her Christian name! How long had he been seeing the fortune hunter while she was in town without Caroline knowing! She looked at Charles, realizing it was already too late. She thought Charles had already come to an understanding with the woman, at least, and was returning to ask her father's blessing.

"I do. You _are_ welcome to join me if you wish." Charles kept smiling. He wasn't entertained by Caroline's discomfort, but he wouldn't back down.

Looking down her nose with distaste, Caroline refused. Charles expected such a response. Now he had to deliver the other news.

Shifting uncomfortably, Charles asked about the papers the women were reading. "Are there any interesting betrothal announcements?"

Glaring at Charles in fear of seeing his betrothal announcement that morning, Caroline denied seeing anything of unusual interest the past week or so.

"That may be so," Charles nodded in resignation. "I believe they wish to keep the information private until after the wedding is complete."

Quickly seeing Charles wasn't talking about himself, Caroline pounced on him to tell her to whom she needed to wish joy! Charles looked at her sympathetically, saying simply, "Darcy."

Caroline choked on her tea! Coughing and sputtering into her handkerchief, she finally looked up. Straining to get the words out with some semblance of control, Caroline asked, "Who is the lucky lady?" Who had beat her to the prize? Darcy himself wasn't such a prize, such an unreachable and arrogant man, although he was good looking. His cousin, the younger son of the Earl, was much more entertaining, but he was poor. Darcy had money and an estate. His children, her children she had hoped, would be able marry into the peerage.

"His cousin, Miss Anne de Bourgh. The alliance will combine her estimable estate with his."

Caroline sighed, conceding defeat. No other outcome could be expected. No matter her own accomplishments, charm, and dowry, she could not compete with a gentlewoman owning her own substantial estate. Such was the world they lived in. She only regretted wasting so much of her time in attending to him, assuming she held an advantage as the sister of his dear friend.

She had aimed too high. Reflecting on her most recent dances, she noted three or four prospective matches who would suffice. Realizing the lesson from her pursuit of Mr. Darcy, she would no longer single out only one man but work on a few to achieve the most desirable alliance she could arrange before the end of the next season. One gentleman in particular held a much desired title with his estate needing the funds her dowry could provide. Deciding to start showing him more encouragement on their future meetings, Caroline reflected the impoverished gentleman _was_ much cheerier than Darcy. _Yes_ , further reflecting, _he would make a much better husband than Darcy and he had both an estate and a title._ She may not have as much money to play with, but she could learn to economize somewhat for the sake of a title.

"How wonderful for him," Caroline said flatly. "Wish him joy for me when you next write him," then Caroline turned back to her papers.

Appreciative his sister took the news with unexpected grace, Charles felt more at ease continuing. "I will. I plan on sending him a letter before I leave." Charles stopped to fortify himself for the remainder of the conversation, not expecting it to go well.

"Oh, Charles, he will never be able to read what you've written. Would you like me to write it for you?" Louisa offered.

Considering only for a moment, Charles decided to take her up on the offer. "That is wonderful of you, yes, I believe I would prefer you write it for me. Could we do it after breakfast? Then I can post it this morning."

Caroline continued to map out her morning visits. Considering her fresh news of Mr. Darcy's engagement, Caroline now carefully considered how to best use this new information to her advantage socially. The alliance between Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourgh wasn't unexpected, but it was, as of yet, unannounced.

Once the meal finished and the siblings retired to the drawing room, Louisa and Charles began composing the letter while Caroline, barely listening to the others, contemplated the best phrasing to share her joy at Mr. Darcy's announcement to greatest effect.

Charles began dictating to his sister:

 _Darcy,_

 _I'm having my sister write this so you will be able to read it. None of your usual complaints about smudges this time!_

 _My sisters and I wish you joy on your upcoming nuptials. You will gain much from the marriage. I thank you for your invitation to attend, and I accept. I had no plans for that week and will enjoy watching Colonel Fitzwilliam stand up for you as you enter the parson's noose._

 _I thank you for your information on Miss Bennet and her father…_

"What information?" Caroline asked.

Charles let her know about the accident recalling Miss Bennet home, else he would be visiting at her previous residence on Gracechurch Street rather than returning to Netherfield.

Caroline stewed over the information. Why would Darcy contradict their earlier agreement to keep Charles from Jane Bennet? He had been a staunch ally at the time. Speculating it had to do with his marriage to Miss de Bourgh, Caroline vowed to gather more information on the heiress during her morning calls. She remembered the woman being described as sickly and she had never been presented at court or had a season in town. Maybe Darcy was regretting offering for the heiress? La! Nothing to be done about it now. He made his choice and his estate would benefit from it even if he wouldn't.

She just wished he would have left Charles out of it. It was critical to her prospects that Charles marry for position rather than affection, just as Darcy had done.

 _… I am returning to Netherfield today and will stay until your nuptials. I would like to arrive on the ninth of April, leaving on the fourteenth._

 _I plan on bringing Miss Bennet to Kent with me if I can. She would stay with her cousin at the parsonage, but it will allow her to spend some time with her sister before traveling home."_

Caroline was first disgusted at her brother's forwardness at inviting the woman to travel with him, then her ears perked up with the second bit. "Her sister is in Kent? Which sister?"

"Miss Elizabeth. You may remember she and Mrs. Collins were, still are, dear friends, but now she and Miss de Bourgh have struck up quite a friendship as well. Miss de Bourgh's companion for the past many years had to leave. Now Miss Elizabeth has been asked to stay for a year complete."

Caroline was all attention. "Eliza is now Miss de Bourgh's companion?" Laughing at the reduced state of the impertinent woman who seemed to hold Darcy's interest while in Hertfordshire, Caroline sneered, "How droll!"

Frowning at his sister's abuse of Miss Elizabeth, Charles corrected her. "No, she's not a hired companion. She is a friend Miss de Bourgh invited to stay. Maybe she wishes to connect Miss Elizabeth with Colonel Fitzwilliam. They would be a good match, both so good humored."

Remembering Colonel Fitzwilliam was the younger son of the Earl, meaning he was only one bad meal from the title himself, Caroline suddenly decided the Colonel would also be a candidate for her attentions the next time they were in company.

If Mr. Darcy still admired Eliza's 'fine eyes', he would now have to do it from afar, she jealously gloated. Or take her as a mistress, but Mr. Darcy was too proper to offer such degradation to a gentlewoman. Caroline reassured herself that although she wasn't getting Mr. Darcy, the little county chit wasn't either. She was losing him to a woman of worth.

Wearing a patronizing smile, Caroline shook her head. "Eliza is too low for an Earl's son, but I do wish her well."

Louisa, wishing to finish the letter so she and Caroline could get on with their morning, urged Charles to finish his missive.

"Ah, yes," Charles remembered. " _I look forward to seeing you again, yours Etc &._ That should do."

Louisa finished the letter, then sealed and addressed it so it would find its way, then passed it off to Charles before bustling out for morning calls.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday, 3 April 1812**

 **Rosings**

Friday morning before joining the others, Richard and Darcy met for a private farewell before Richard's return. Darcy wished his cousin a safe journey. Considering the unusual situation he was leaving behind, Richard couldn't leave with some banal, overused farewell.

Richard's gleeful look had Darcy drawing his lips in frustration before the words left Richard's mouth. "So you go back tonight and start again?"

Looking upon his cousin in frustration, Darcy told Richard he should have been the one chosen for this duty. Richard would have embrace it with gusto.

Richard quickly agreed, bemoaning his ever-fortunate younger cousin. Lucky in inheritance, lucky in being chosen as stud, luck just favored Darcy!

Darcy knew better. Rolling his eyes at Richard's theatrics and starting toward the dining area, Richard stopped him. "In all seriousness, I wish you well. I understand your difficulties, but you'll manage without problems. Once you marry Anne and Miss Bennet conceives, you will be free to return to town or Pemberley and manage your other business. You will be well."

Nodding grimly at Richard, Darcy shook his hand. While accompanying him to their meal, Darcy considered Richard's consolations. He found they weren't particularly consoling but wasn't willing to explore why.

As they were walking into the breakfast room, Richard pulled Darcy aside and whispered, "I still look forward to when I return for your wedding. I must see what lying with a woman every night does to you!" then Richard walked into the room with a bright and cheerful greeting to all, leaving a flustered and embarrassed Darcy just outside the door to compose himself.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening, as the noise of the house died down, Darcy returned to Miss Elizabeth's room after consuming a fortifying drink for himself and carrying a bottle of wine upstairs. Since his visit to ask about her condition, they had barely spoken beyond the required civilities. What little time they were in company, Richard accompanied them with his amusing but overbearing conversation.

She opened the door at his knock, curtseyed to his bow. Inviting him to sit in one of the chairs in the room, Darcy chose one beside the fireplace. Miss Elizabeth took the chair next to his.

Unsure of how to begin, Darcy asked if she was well. With an amused quirk of her brow, she assured him she was.

"You've had great fun at my expense, have you not?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Growing up in a house with six women, it is just a normal part of life. It was inconceivable to me that it not be universally known to all. I concede not having a brother myself, there is much of men I do not know of."

Darcy nodded with a cocked grin. "I would suspect that is the case."

Elizabeth waited. Nothing.

Sighing, she asked, "Would you care enlighten me?"

This took Darcy by surprise. Nothing entered his mind to share with her. "I can not." At the moment, there was not one single thing he could think of to share with her about the ways of men.

Elizabeth looked affronted and turned away from him. _Damn! I ruined another good conversation,_ he thought.

They sat in silence a few minutes before Darcy realized it was his responsibility to initiate speech and each moment of silence would make breaking it that much more difficult.

"Have you heard from your elder sister recently?" he asked.

"No. I sent her a note on Wednesday, so I expect nothing until next week."

"As I promised, I wrote the letter to Bingley. I gave him your aunt and uncle's address on Gracechurch Street then told him your sister had returned to Longbourn. I hope you pardon me, but I told him of your father's injury and his precarious state for the early part of the week."

Elizabeth brightened. "At least he knows. What he does now will be of his own choosing."

"Yes, it will be. Would you like to know what he's chosen? I received a letter from Charles in this evening's post." He smiled at the anticipation exuding from her.

Her eyes turned to him in cautious anticipation. "Yes, sir. I greatly desire knowing what he's chosen."

"He should be at Netherfield now. He returned yesterday. His plans are to arrive here this coming Thursday to attend my…" He couldn't say it. Being married to Anne was unthinkable. Knowing he would be married to Anne while bedding Elizabeth entered him into a nightmare of moral dissolution. Rapidly composing himself, he finished. "He plans to bring your sister with him so you will have time to see one another, if the parsonage will allow her to stay with them."

Elizabeth jumped, her eyes alight. "Jane! I will get to see Jane!" Then, as full awareness dawned, "And Mr. Bingley will bring her! Oh, Mr. Darcy, how wonderful!" She grabbed his hand in gratitude. "Thank you."

Darcy smiled and stood, taking her hand in his, relishing the joyful expression his information had caused her to wear. He found it more beautiful and alluring than any silk gown. "It was Bingley's suggestion to offer his carriage to Miss Bennet so she would have time to see her dearest sister."

The pure joy emanating from her face warmed his heart. He returned her smile, basking in the response he was able to gain from her, when she suddenly removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into an embrace. Her mouth was at his ear as she whispered, "Oh, thank you! Thank you ever so much," as she clung to him.

Fully enjoying Elizabeth throwing herself upon him, Darcy returned her embrace, pulling her into his lap as he returned to a seated position in his chair. Looking into her eyes, he gently touched her lips with his own. When she responded, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss while his hands began to explore her body. When her fingers gently stroked his cheek, Darcy lifted them from the chair, carrying her to the bed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once complete, he lowered himself to her side. He smiled at her while stroking her hair.

"You are happy to have your sister in Kent for a few days?"

"Very much! We have been separated since Christmas," she sighed.

"You are very close to Miss Bennet?"

"How could we not be?" she laughed. "We share a room, a bed, and every confidence with one another! When one of us falls, the other is there to catch her. No matter what the misdeed, we are always there for one another giving understanding, forgiveness, support, and guidance."

Leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, Darcy pulled her closer to him. "Bingley has always been superior at understanding what to do to make people happy."

Wonder what it must be like to be so close to another person, Darcy drifted into a light slumber.

Awakening some time later to find her now asleep and himself still holding her, he gently untangled himself so as not to stir her as he returned to his own bed.

Returning to his chilled bed and now having difficulty returning to slumber, his mind wandered to Elizabeth's intimate relationship with her sister. Having been an only child for twelve years, he could naught but imagine what it must be like. While a youth, he spent more time with Richard than any other, but that time was limited and spread throughout the year when the families were in proximity. Even spending only part of their time together, he and Richard considered each other their most trusted of friends

Although he trusted Richard more than any other person, he would never fully open his soul to him as Elizabeth did with her sister. Darcy wondered if it might simply be that the siblings were always together. Then he considered Richard and Robert. The brothers were separated by a few years as were Elizabeth and Miss Bennet, but weren't even as close as he and Richard were. Robert, being the Viscount, was reared with different priorities due to being the one to inherit.

While Darcy and Richard had shared nights together, particularly at university, it was usually in the company of a number of other men, always in some type of public space, and usually involved drinking and raucous behavior at the conclusion of which they would retire to their own apartments. They most they would do would be meet in one of their apartments, as they had during this trip to Kent, to discuss issues they wished to keep private. He found it beyond his imaginative capabilities to comprehend how close the sisters must be to share a bed each night as well as every confidence.

Her sister would arrive in a se'ennight. A sudden fear gripped Darcy! If they share every confidence, would Elizabeth share this? Calming himself, he thought, _This is something she will be unable to share with her sister. The risk for us all is too great._ She would be unwilling to bear her sister's disappointment, which must surely come from learning of their encounters. But she said they both forgive and understand one another's misdeeds. Again nervous Elizabeth would confide in her sister, Darcy resolved to address it on his next visit. The more people knew, the greater the chance of failure.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I've gone through and re-read everything until this point in one sitting (or as close as I can get) and in a different format than I use to create this in. I'm appalled at all the mistakes and I heartily apologize. Most are either typographical errors or errors from cut/paste rewording. I'm not sure how I didn't see them before, but before I was reading on my computer and this time I was reading (without glasses) on my phone. There are a few places I've reworded or added/removed a bit I felt would enhance the story, but nothing anyone would need to go back and re-read for context. I've also tried to make the formatting consistent.

This weekend is exceptionally busy for me, but I hope to have some time to work on the story and post again on Monday or Tuesday. Once I completely finish writing it, I'll post 2-3 times a week.

Have a nice weekend.


	11. Finding A Routine

**Saturday, April 4 – Wednesday, April 8**

With the removal of Colonel Fitzwilliam, life started to settle into a regular pattern for the Rosings residents.

For Elizabeth it meant morning walks. Anne would accompany her for the first part, but Elizabeth had more stamina and would relishing the remainder of her walk in solitude. She would then clean up and go to breakfast with Anne. Afterward, the ladies would spend a few hours in some occupation-needlework, pianoforte practice, or drawing. Around tea-time, Charlotte would arrive and the young ladies would enjoy their time together, separating when it was time to prepare for dinner. (Lady Catherine attended only the first tea with Charlotte, after which Anne convinced her of the prudence of her taking tea with Mr. Collins and discussing the upcoming sermon or tenants who needed attending.) After dinner, Lady Catherine, Anne, and Elizabeth retired to the parlor where the women either read to one another or Elizabeth played with Anne turning the pages until time to retire for the evening.

Darcy spent his mornings keeping up his correspondence with his stewards and solicitors to ensure none of his other business suffered during his time at Rosings. He went out of his way to avoid both his Aunt Catherine and Anne. He refused to answer the louche questions Aunt Catherine in particular tended to ask, and didn't want any more lectures on his treatment of Elizabeth from Anne.

After breaking his fast separate from the ladies, he interspersed days of paperwork with days of riding the parks of Rosings. He became intimately familiar with the property and began earning the respect and loyalty of the tenants he would soon call his own. He indulged himself with one day of fishing, but found it left too much time to think. Thus, he decided he was best served by burying himself in his work. He would attend dinner with the ladies, saying little due to his usual state of discomfort with his aunt and cousin. He rarely joined the ladies in the parlor, preferring to spend his after-dinner hours in the library.

After the rest of the house retired, Darcy would take the stairway to Elizabeth's room to engage her. As their visits continued, both became more inured to the arrangement. They would start with wine and some banal chit-chat in the sitting area before removing to the bed. Darcy quickly became a proficient lady's maid, at least in the removal of robes, stays, and hair pins. Elizabeth learned the finer points of untying a cravat without choking the man wearing it (no matter how much she may have felt he deserved it at the moment) and removing boots. Although she preferred to keep her chemise on, Darcy preferred them both completely unclothed. Once disrobed, they would proceed with pleasuring one another in the usual ways until completion, upon which Darcy would usually drift into a light slumber as Elizabeth refreshed herself. She would return to her bed, remaining awake a bit longer while resting with her head on his arm or chest at his request, wondering if she was really doing the right thing. Darcy would slip off during the night, leaving Elizabeth to awaken alone.

Darcy had approached Elizabeth's intentions on confiding in her sister that next evening. Elizabeth assured him this was one thing she would never be able to share with Jane . If Darcy understood the depth of despondency the breach caused Elizabeth, he would not have felt so relieved for himself. He certainly would not have relished so deeply the satisfaction he found in sharing this one secret with her that not even her dearest sister would know. Never mind how many of his own family shared in the knowledge, he now felt it an intimate confidence between the two of them.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Peeke dutifully sat at the servant's meals reporting on the close friendship growing between the young mistress and Miss Bennet, as well as the healthful effects upon her. She told of how the new friend was lifting the spirits of Miss de Bourgh by granting her a reprieve from her mother's overbearing presence. Peeke claimed the mistress looked to be improving under her friend's care. The daily walks with her friend encouraged noticeably improved Miss de Bourgh's health. Their mistress' mind was improving as her friend read to her. Other upstairs servants confirmed all Peeke said. Thus the servants, many feeling their prayers answered in the deliverance of the angelic Miss Bennet, continued their prayers and spread their gossip among the tenants and townspeople.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 9 April 1812**

As planned, Charles Bingley arrived a few days before the wedding. Unknown to Darcy until his arrival, Charles wished to use the time before the arrival of the other guests to consult with his friend. Much to Elizabeth's joy, Jane Bennet, accompanied by a maid from Longbourn, had joined Mr. Bingley, having happily received an invitation to stay at the parsonage with her cousin's family.

Offering a particularly warm greeting to Miss Elizabeth, Charles told her how pleased Jane was to be offered this opportunity to spend time with her sister. He then turned to Darcy to warmly offer his congratulations and good wishes, which Darcy received with a chilled appreciation.

Elizabeth excused herself as soon as she could politely do so and veritably ran to the parsonage to greet her beloved sister. Having become practiced in mentally separating her daily life from her nightly life over the past weeks, Elizabeth now conversed with Charlotte with no hint of shame. Elizabeth knew she must use the same tactic with Jane to hide her illicit nighttime activities.

Throwing her arms around her sister, whom she had only seen one night since Christmas, she cried "Dear Jane, how much I've missed you!"

Jane returned her embrace, assuring her sister she had missed her just as much. "I am so thankful Mr. Darcy wrote to Charles, else I wouldn't see you until next year! I was surprised to find Charles visited my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner before returning to Netherfield. They mentioned my visits with his sisters which, according to Charles, firmed his plans to return."

Elizabeth, embarrassment by the memory of that encounter which caused Mr. Darcy to send the information, covered her shame by taking her sister to task for using Mr. Bingley's Christian name. Now it was Jane's turn to blush. With a shy smile she looked at Elizabeth, grasping her hands. "Charles offered for me and Papa has given his blessings."

Elizabeth squealed with excitement. "I knew it," she cried. "I knew he was in love with you and wanted to offer, but his sisters were keeping him from you." Elizabeth lifted their hands above their heads and they danced as they had as little girls.

Jane indulged her sister a few minutes before returning them both to the proper behaviors expected of young gentlewomen. "We have decided to marry on the twenty first day of May. Do you think Miss de Bourgh will let you come home to stand with me? Charles is asking Mr. Darcy to stand for him."

"She must," cried Elizabeth without thinking. "How could I not stand with my dearest sister at such a joyful time?"

Moving into the house to join Charlotte, Jane told all of Mr. Bingley's return to Netherfield, his immediate visits to Longbourn, his subsequent proposal, Papa's blessings, and of his sisters' wishes of joy.

"Mama must be unbearable!" Elizabeth laughed, feeling pity for her father having to suffer her mother's joy without either of his two eldest daughters to soften the blow.

Jane smiled with a bit of a bite for Jane. "She does seem to be a bit pleased with the development." Elizabeth and Charlotte laughed at the understatement. The women went on to discuss weddings, trousseaus, and honeymoons until Elizabeth was forced to return to Rosings, hoping she could convince Lady Catherine or Anne to offer an invitation for both Jane and Charlotte for the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"For a man days away from his wedding, you seem quite gloomy Darcy," Bingley noted as the men played billiards and shared congratulations with glasses of brandy.

"True, but I'm not marrying my angel like you are with Miss Bennet," Darcy deflected.

As expected, Bingley expounded on the charms and beauty of his betrothed and his anticipation of the upcoming nuptials. Giving Darcy the date, Bingley asked his good friend to stand up for him. "Jane wants Miss Elizabeth to stand with her, if Miss de Bourgh is willing to part with her for a week. Maybe she can travel with you?" Bingley asked hopefully. He desperately wanted to please his dear Jane and having Miss Elizabeth at her side would be just the thing.

Darcy's countenance darkened as he considered how such an arrangement could happen. If Elizabeth traveled with him, Peeke could attend them, keeping Elizabeth's respectability. While inappropriate, they could stay in his townhouse overnight with Elizabeth staying as a guest of Georgiana. It would allow him to visit her in the night. But how would he arrange visits while in Hertfordshire? Maybe she could stay at Netherfield as the Bingley's guest? Or, if Georgiana traveled to Hertfordshire with him, she could stay in Netherfield as Georgiana's guest. That would work. He could ask Bingley to have Georgiana's chambers close to his and Miss Elizabeth's close to Georgiana's. Thinking of the apartment he stayed in last time, Miss Elizabeth staying in the apartments across the hall would allow him discreet access.

Once he calculated how to continue their coupling, Darcy told his friend he saw no reason it couldn't happen as such. He would intercede to ask Anne and Aunt Catherine to allow Elizabeth to return home for that week.

Looking at Darcy questioningly, Charles asked, "Wouldn't you be the one to grant permission? At that point, Miss de Bourgh will be Mrs. Darcy and both she and all of Rosings would fall under your care."

Starting, Darcy smiled slightly when he realized the truth of Charles' assertion. It would be his decision, not Anne or Aunt Catherine's. "You are right, Charles. It still seems unreal to me that I shall be married in a few days. Yes. Miss Elizabeth Bennet will be able to attend her sister's wedding and she will travel to Hertfordshire with me." Darcy quickly dismissed the pleasing envisage of traveling with her in the warmer months, without the need for pelisse or shawl, with her in a particularly low cut gown in the bouncing carriage. They would be traveling with Peeke, an accomplice to all, who would not act as a proper chaperone.

Shaking the scandalous thoughts from his mind, the men discussed bringing Darcy's sister wherein Darcy began suggesting room arrangements for the trip.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth's euphoria from the good news that day would not desist. When Darcy walked into her room, she was waiting for him, wearing only her silk nightdress. When he walked in and bowed in greeting, she barely executed a proper curtsey before rushing up to him, placing a hand on each cheek, and pulling his face to her own to passionately kiss him. Darcy slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to feel his quickly rising readiness. "You are welcome to greet me this way every night, madam!" he smiled.

Returning his smile, she tangled one hand in his hair while wrapping the other around his shoulder. Pulling him to the bed, Elizabeth knew the pleasure of their coupling was exactly what she needed to make the day perfect. Her excitement at Jane's engagement aroused her emotions such that she threw herself fully into Mr. Darcy's attentions and her return of them. She had not one thought of the arrogance of Mr. Darcy or her duty to participate. This night her only thoughts were of his ability to physically please her. By the end, both were quite spent.

As he moved to what had now become his accustomed position upon completion, that of laying along her side and drifting into sleep, she wondered at the passion of their act that night. While she never refused to bask in the physical sensations of her duty, she had never before felt so compelled to seek them out.

She wondered about the experience for him. It seemed to act as a sleeping potion as he always slept after, though usually not for long. He would wake after a time and remove himself to his room so as not to alert his valet to his absence.

Anne had been right, Mr. Darcy had been gentle and kind in bed. Strangely, his behavior made it easier for her to separate her night life from her day life.

The night Mr. Darcy was a very different man than the day Mr. Darcy. The night Darcy was attentive and kind. The day Darcy remained proud and aloof, refusing to be in her company. On the rare occasions he did join the women, he barely acknowledged their presence and refused to speak. He was a most confusing being: taking his pleasure under the cover of darkness but rejecting her in disgust in the daylight.

Not that he wasn't equally guilty in their sin, but such was accepted as customary in men of his station. She refused to cow to his hypocritical disgust. He was doing this for gain just as she was, only he didn't need it as she did.

At night, she at times felt she could love such a kind and gentle man, even with his occasional thoughtless or rude comments. Thankfully the sun would then rise to shed light on her dislike of the proud and arrogant man, thus saving her from unintentionally forming an attachment due to their intimate encounters.

She was here for a purpose: a home for herself and her family. She could not forget it.

Although her friendship with Anne was growing, she found her to be a most odd woman. While Anne seemed genuine in her desire for friendship, there was something intangible about the woman that made it difficult for Elizabeth to sketch her character. Admittedly, Elizabeth's confidence in her ability to sketch characters had been greatly diminished since her visit to Kent. Her misjudgment of Wickham as well as the source of the proposition now saving her family were both sorely misguided. Even so, until she could resolve the thing about Anne that troubled her, she would never be able to enter a confidence similar to the one she shared with Charlotte.

As she heard him sleep in the darkness of the moonless night, she again resolved she was doing what she must do. It helped keep her protected as she finally found sleep resting on his chest, as he requested.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday, 10 April 1812**

Darcy awoke just as the first rays of sunlight started peeking over the horizon to find Elizabeth curled comfortably inside his arms. Realizing the danger staying posed but unwilling to pull away just yet, Darcy relished the sensations excited by her proximity. _This is what it would be like each morning if she were to be my wife_.

A few minutes later, she stretched while letting out a satisfied groan before realizing Mr. Darcy remained in her bed. Appalled at waking up unclothed in his presence with his hands on her, Elizabeth moved away from him while keeping her nudity hidden beneath the bedclothes.

Darcy smiled at what he perceived as her shyness. Reaching out to stroke her cheek, he wished her a good morning.

Confused, it was daylight- he should be despising her again, she stammered her return greeting. Looking around nervously, she reminded him, "Sir, you should return to your rooms. All would be lost if this becomes known."

Nodding in agreement, Darcy left the bed. Elizabeth turned away to allow him some privacy to redress, but unconsciously glanced back at him. He took no shame in standing naked before her, smirking when he noticed her misdirected gaze, further annoying her.

Once separated, Elizabeth quickly cleaned and dressed for a morning walk, planning to stop by the parsonage to find some small time to spend with Jane and Charlotte before returning for the morning meal.

Elizabeth was overjoyed at finding Mr. Collins out for the morning. She relished being able to spend some private time with her sister and friend that morning. While the sisters helped Charlotte with her morning duties, the three dear friends enjoyed a lively conversation. The women discussed Jane's upcoming marriage, the hysterics the marriage threw Mrs. Bennet into, compared Jane's betrothal with Miss de Bourgh's, made conjectures on the married lives of both Jane and Anne, and even brought up the letter from Charlotte's Aunt Margaret.

Jane was scandalized when told Charlotte and Elizabeth had read the letter together. "Elizabeth, that's not proper for a maiden gentlewoman!"

"Oh dear Jane, why not?" Elizabeth asked. "We all know I'll never marry. No man will love me like Bingley loves you. After this year, there will be no more reason for me to bother with it. I will be the heir to Longbourn thus not need such a burden," she teased her sister.

"That is no reason for you not to marry," Jane gently chided her. "You have many admirers. You may well find one emboldened to approach you with your new found wealth."

Laughing, Elizabeth brushed off Jane's endless hope but privately remembered the Colonel's offer. "Since I believe I will never find such a mythical man, dearest Aunt Margaret has given me a thorough knowledge of how to pleasure myself!"

Jane's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock. "Elizabeth, you would never do such a thing!"

Charlotte, ever the practical voice, asked, "Why not? Why should women not achieve such pleasure if the man they are stuck with is not proficient?" Becoming very matter-of-fact, Charlotte continued. "You know neither the beau monde nor the working class women are denying themselves. They are purchasing dildos as a substitute when their men don't perform or they become widows. I've read Lord Rochester's poetry. We are the only ones expected to deny ourselves."(1)

"CHARLOTTE!" Jane gasped. She could not believe her dear friend, now a parson's wife to boot, would speak of such scandalous things.

"It's only the truth Jane." Cocking her head to the side and lifting her brows, she confided to her friends, "You would be surprised at all I've learned from visiting the parishioners! They confide quite intimate details of their lives."

Elizabeth eagerly started to ask for more details when Jane interrupted her. "Elizabeth. They told those things to Charlotte in confidence. We can't ask Charlotte to betray their trust." Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right.

Laughing once again, but making a note to ask Charlotte later, Elizabeth offered to transcribe the letter for Jane as a wedding gift to her. Charlotte agreed it would be a most useful gift, one she and Mr. Bingley could peruse together if she wished, but would provide a useful antidote to what they all expected would be a most grotesque marital duties conversation Jane would receive from her mother the night before the wedding. Blushing Jane agreed. (2)

Moving on to more acceptable topics Jane could feel comfortable with, the women happily passed the time until Elizabeth had to leave for the morning meal at Rosings.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne invited Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet to spend the day at Rosings, including a tour of Elizabeth's quarters.

Darcy and Bingley took advantage of the fine spring day by going for a ride. Once they were out under the open sky, Bingley remembered, "Darcy, I haven't properly thanked you for your letter. If not for you, I would still be struggling to decide if Jane's affections had been real or just a dream."

Darcy nodded at his friend. "Your happiness is my reward."

Bingley looked sidewise at his friend. "Jane and I spoke of it, we both owe you much but… we wonder how you came to have such information. Miss Elizabeth seems the only source," lifting his eyebrows in questions, "but given how much you quarrel with her we couldn't imagine her sharing such a confidence with you."

Darcy startled, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle trying to come up with something other than the truth. Unable to immediately create a fable, he decided on an altered version of the truth. "Miss Elizabeth and I don't quarrel, we occasionally debate. There is no antipathy." Considering how to phrase the rest to his best advantage, Darcy continued. "I don't remember the exact details," which may not have been precisely true, "but I overheard Miss Elizabeth mentioning her sister was disappointed to only have seen your sisters when she called in London. I felt it my responsibility to let you know." Not mentioning more, Darcy felt the answer would suffice.

"How did you know her aunt and uncle's address?"

"I…ehm…," Darcy glanced at Bingley who looked all innocence. Darcy sighed. "For that I asked Miss Elizabeth."

"So you and Miss Elizabeth interact better with one another now?"

"To what do these questions tend?" Darcy asked apprehensively. Yes, he and Elizabeth interacted _much_ better now, but no one else must know.

Bingley sighed. "As Jane's favorite sister, Miss Elizabeth will frequently be in our company. As my friend, I hope you will also often be in our company. We would like to know you can be trusted in each other's company to refrain from quarreling."

Relieved, Darcy assured Bingley all would be well at future meetings. For the first time, he considered future meetings with Elizabeth, meetings once the contact was complete. He found himself disconcerted. Deciding now wasn't the proper time to deliberate on such future events, Darcy turned his thoughts back to the ride.

Bingley tentatively broached Darcy's wedding two days hence. He once again commented on Darcy's gloom. "I hate to see you so forlorn about something you should anticipate."

Staring into the horizon, Darcy asked Bingley's confidence for what he would say next. Bingley vowed his silence. Darcy explained he had to marry Anne to produce an heir and save Rosings. "The other option is unthinkable. All the tenants and servants will lose their livelihoods and Aunt Catherine will be left on the charity of the family."

Bingley understood the implications and responded sympathetically, adding, "I understand your misery. I apologize for insulting your cousin, soon to be wife, but I would be as miserable as you are if I had to produce an heir with her!"

The men rode in silence until Bingley, not being able to take so much despondency, decided to lighten the mood. "Jane is delighted Miss Elizabeth will soon be heir to Longbourn. It is quite a gift for Miss de Bourgh to give her."

"I'm glad she will have it. She does much to keep Anne's spirits up, something a life with Aunt Catherine makes difficult. As much as I don't care for this arrangement with Anne, she does deserve some happiness in what time she has left."

Lowering his brow, Charles reached out to Darcy's shoulder. "You deserve some happiness too." Considering a moment, Bingley cheerily tried to help his friend. "Maybe Miss Elizabeth can give both of you happiness. She is quite pretty. You can close your eyes and picture she is the one beneath you!"

At Darcy's look of shock, Bingley quickly retracted. "I never should have suggested such a scandalous act. Miss Elizabeth is everything proper and my future sister. She doesn't deserve me to use her in such a base way. I forgot, you consider her merely tolerable. I've always thought her nearly as handsome as Jane, just too quick. She would make me look a fool."

Taken aback at the thought of Elizabeth as merely tolerable, Darcy forced himself to slip into his practiced mask of indifference. He quickly changed the conversation to some of the estate repairs completed since his arrival, but the memory of his insult before even meeting Elizabeth weighed on his spirit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As the clock struck eleven, Darcy had just started toward the staircase leading to Elizabeth when Bingley knocked on his door complaining of an inability to adjust to the earlier country hours. After a discussion on what Jane was doing (sleeping, Darcy guessed, she is a county gentlewoman) and how Caroline reacted to the news of Darcy's marriage (surprisingly calm), Bingley finally retired to his room.

It was midnight when Darcy tried again to go to Elizabeth's room. He first checked the corridor to ensure Charles was no longer wandering in sleeplessness. Seeing the hallway empty, Darcy slipped up the stairway, quietly entering Elizabeth's room.

He found her asleep over her writing desk. She looked to have been writing a letter, but her candle was out and in the moonless night it was too dark to see what she had written.

As he gently stroked her back, Elizabeth started to rouse. Sitting up sleepily, she breathed "Oh, I am sorry sir, I must have dozed." Darcy leaned to wrap an arm around her back and the other under her legs, gently removing her from the chair to the bed. She woke up more as he gently removed her robe, then her stays.

As he undressed himself, he quietly apologized for being so late. He told her about Bingley keeping town hours, explaining why he couldn't slip away undetected until now. Sliding under the counterpane beside her, he nestled close to fend off the chill of the bedclothes. As the bed warmed up, sleep tugged at them both. Elizabeth forced herself awake, beginning to touch Mr. Darcy in ways he found pleasing. As she massaged his chest, tangling her fingers in his curls, then working her way down until she reached his favorite destination.

Darcy lifted her chemise over her head, delicately running his finger from her throat down and over the peak of her nipple, further down to her Elysium where he began his exploits to watch her reach her crisis. Finding her already lubricated when he started, Darcy prided himself on her obvious sensitivity to his touch, to him. Every night he found her bathed in fluids, ready for him. He had arranged with Anne for oils to be available in her room if they might be necessary, but they had yet to be needed. He could take her own lubrication for his ministrations, which he started directly. Once she reached her peak, he rolled on to her, nudging his legs between hers, entering and completing his own release.

After finishing, Darcy went back to her side. He tried not to fall asleep, but yet again he awoke at daybreak with her tangled in his arms. With Bingley in the house, Darcy couldn't risk staying. Carefully extracting himself, he kissed her head and dressed, returning to his room without waking her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Lord Rochester wrote Signor Dildo around 1673. It's online if you want to read it. Rutgers University has a version with notes explaining some of the terms. The movie The Libertine is about his life.

(2) I know many will think this a scandalous discussion between the besties. If you don't have friends or family you can have scandalous conversations with, you have my sympathy. Although I realize it's not something everyone would enjoy, I've had some great times and learned much from such discussions with my female family members and close friends - only rarely including a few bottles of wine. More often they are held while cooking or doing dishes or folding laundry.

These discussions encompass everything in our lives, not just sex, discussing it all with brutal honesty so none of us felt we were alone in our struggles with relationships or child rearing or anything else. The older ladies give us hints of what is to come, the younger ones remind us where we've come from. They are our gossips, our ya-ya's, our girlfriends, our coffee therapy. Whatever we call them, these women are our constant supports we can call on for anything. I know from first hand accounts (my great grandmother and her older sisters) these discussions were happening among women in the late 1800s in small town USA. I'm superimposing my experience to the early 1800s England, on the belief that people have always been people and most of our core behaviors and drives haven't changed that much over time, particularly our drive to connect and bond – and not just sexually - with others.

* * *

Thanks to my anon beta, this chapter should have the fewest errors ever! Not saying I haven't made a few of my own during the touch up, but it's nice to have someone look it over and show me the obvious! You are fantastic!


	12. More Guests

**Saturday, 11 April 1812**

When Elizabeth left her room that morning for a quick visit with Jane and Charlotte before breakfast, she found Anne waiting for her.

"May I join you?" Anne asked.

What was Elizabeth to say? She had cherished her time with Charlotte and Jane the day before where they could be as they were in Hertfordshire: the closest of friends being completely honest with one another. Almost. Almost completely honest, she amended.

"I would dearly love to experience what it's like to be a part of your group." Anne looked at Elizabeth with such longing in her eyes. Elizabeth had no choice but to welcome her company.

Ensconced at Charlotte's sitting room with tea, the ladies laughed and chatted lightly amongst themselves until Mr. Collins reluctantly excused himself. "He's going to meet with your mother and plan your wedding Anne," Charlotte told her. "Do you think you should join him?"

"No," Anne averred. "I care nothing about this marriage, I just need it over. I produce an heir or Rosings will fall, decimating the lives of those currently in my care."

Charlotte, having never known the dire outlook her parishioners faced if Anne passed without issue, raised her brow in concern. Glancing at Elizabeth, she asked Anne, "Are you strong enough to carry a child? It can be arduous."

This time Anne glanced at Elizabeth, causing Elizabeth to shift uncomfortably. "I can't say, but I must try. My Aunt, Lady Anne Darcy, was slight and was able to carry two to term." Anne then shifted the conversation to her intended, telling the women she chose Darcy because he was the only viable option. He had never been particularly inviting. "Richard would be a better choice, but he's always off serving the crown."

As one of Mr. Collins' parishioners, Charlotte's care extended to Miss de Bourgh in her time of need. "I understand." Charlotte, sharing a marriage of convenience, pitied the woman as she felt neither Bennet sister could.

Glancing at Jane, then looking knowingly at Elizabeth, Charlotte brought Miss de Bourgh into their confidence. "When we gather, you may already know information flows freely between us. As Jane will be marrying in a bit over a month and Eliza has never been a prudefemme, we have recently shared some information that may be of use to you. I do not wish to offend you, but I would like to share information to make your wedding night easier."

Elizabeth and Jane gasped at Charlotte's forwardness. Elizabeth was shocked into silence while Jane colored, whispering, "Charlotte, it is not our place!"

With a look speaking only of good sense, Charlotte asked, "Do you really think Lady Catherine will give her better information than your mother will give you? Knowing the other information she doles out, I do not." Turning to Anne, she begged, "forgive me Miss de Bourgh, I should not insult your mother…"

Anne interrupted her, "Mother is absurd at times. I take no offense at the truth. Thank you for your kindness, please continue."

Charlotte nodded. "As delicate as you are Miss de Bourgh, you more than most women need to know of the things my Aunt Margaret wrote to keep you from being injured."

"But Charlotte…," Jane begged, exceedingly uncomfortable talking about sex in any venue but particularly with a recent acquaintance.

Turning to Miss de Bourgh, Charlotte continued. "Elizabeth is copying an explicit letter my bluestocking aunt sent me when she heard I was marrying. She understood I too was marrying for convenience rather than affection or attraction. Her letter details things you can do for yourself to make your coupling easier." Turning to her friend, "Elizabeth, make two copies of the letter: one for Jane, but also one for Miss de Bourgh. I fear she needs it more than Jane. Allow her to read the letter when you return today, she can read it while you copy. She will have at least a day or two to practice."

Jane looked as though she might die of mortification. Elizabeth, seeing the absurdity of the situation, agreed to allow Anne to read the letter upon their return as well as give her the first copy.

Anne, with tears in her eyes, looked at each of the women in the room. "Thank you ladies. I have never felt so cared for in all my life." Moving to embrace each of them individually, she asked, "Please, call me Anne from now on."

Sensitive Jane joined Anne in her tears, while to the amusement of all, Charlotte declined Anne's invitation. "I'm not sure that's for the best. My husband may have seizures if he learns you to have gifted not only his cousins but also his wife with first name privileges. He may fear you moving me into Rosings without bringing him. His envy will have no bounds."

~~~oo0oo~~~

After the morning meal, Anne had no time to view the letter. With the earl's family due to arrive, the women were forced to remain downstairs in the parlor with Lady Catherine. Darcy waited in the study.

Anne reassured Elizabeth. The Fitzwilliam family would be in company only to see the wedding completed. If traveling on Sunday hadn't been frowned upon, they would have delayed another day. Having the earl and his sister under the same roof tempted trouble.

Elizabeth need not have worried about the reception she was to receive. The earl and his family all greeted her warmly. With only the exception of young Georgiana, all were complicit in the arrangement and had a vested interest in its success.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Georgiana was sorely disappointed to find herself quartered in Lady Catherine's wing rather than in Anne's wing along with the other young women. Drawing her brother to the side, she questioned the wisdom of forcing her to be exclusively in Aunt Catherine's company and begged of his compassion that she be allowed to stay with the women closer to her own age and temperament. Darcy, understanding his sister's misery at such an arrangement, but also understanding the necessity of it, told her he would look into it and do his best to make it happen.

Georgiana, taking this to mean she would be allowed to stay in Anne's wing, thanked her brother with great relief, even hugging his neck in gratitude as she excused herself to clean up.

Darcy, frustrated with the situation he just placed himself in, excused himself to find a satisfactory solution. Catching Richard just as he was disappearing into his room, Darcy indicated his urgent need of Richard's strategic knowledge.

Of course, Richard laughed at him. Then, pointing out the obvious, suggested Darcy speak with Anne on the subject considering she would best know the wing of HER house that SHE's spent her entire life in.

With his disposition now much worse than when he approached Richard, Darcy tracked down Anne, asked her to join him in the study for a moment, then stormed off.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself, including bracing himself for his sister's disappointment in his not being able to move her, Darcy waited for Anne to arrive. When she did arrive, holding Elizabeth's hand and refusing to stay in the room with him alone, it did nothing to sate his temper. Explaining in fiery terms Georgiana's desire for a room in Anne's wing, Darcy asked Anne if she knew of a way it could happen.

Incredulously, Anne looked at Darcy with two full minutes of silence which did nothing to cool his temper. Finally she enlightened him. "There is no concern with this. She can stay in the room across from mine. She will be on the other side of the wing from Elizabeth and there will be three rooms separating their chambers. I assure you, I hear nothing in my room. Georgiana should stay with us the few days she will be at Rosings." Narrowing her eyes and releasing Elizabeth's hand, Anne pointed her bony finger at him accusingly. "This. This is why you were so angry? Something so simple yet you storm around terrifying everyone?"

Surprised by both Anne's confronting him and by her accusations, not to mention her making Elizabeth a witness to them, Darcy scowled. His frustration was justified. Georgiana expected him to move her room, but he could see no way to make her happy while still shielding her from his own sinfulness.

Anne refused sympathy. "No matter how highly you think yourself, you do not know everything. You would do well to remember it and humble yourself once in a while to ask those with greater knowledge than you." Turning abruptly, again grabbing Elizabeth's hand, Anne stormed out dragging a flustered Elizabeth behind her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy arrived late again that evening. Rolling his eyes, "They all keep town hours, it was difficult to get away." He didn't add that his uncle and oldest cousin had required his considerable efforts to keep either from mentioning his arrangement with Elizabeth in front of Bingley or the servants. The two men were relentless gossips, with imbibing making them worse. Each time either delivered smug hints, Darcy or Richard bent the innuendo to refer to Darcy's wedding night with Anne until Darcy could stand no more and retired for the evening, amidst ridicule from the earl and viscount.

The day had been a litany of frustration. Aunt Catherine took him aside that morning, concerned that as Elizabeth wasn't already with child he must couple with her more frequently. His reminding her Elizabeth moved to Rosings less than a fortnight ago did nothing to calm her consternation. The earl and the viscount pulled Darcy into the study to interrogate him on his progress then plague him, laughing at what their peers would think learning the righteous Darcy was a dark cully (1). From there, he had dealt with Georgiana's insisting he move her to Anne's wing and the resulting humiliation from Anne including Elizabeth as a witness. Then later he had to listen to Aunt Catherine's particularly vocal displeasure over the impropriety of his sister's new room. Richard had a good laugh at him, saying he had been mistaken: Darcy was no more relaxed even with his nightly activities. This may well have been one of the most challenging days of his life.

He found he anticipated his visit with Elizabeth tonight. He longed for her softness, such a wonderful contrast to the roughness of the day. She would be a chance to have someone giving to him rather than demanding from him. To have someone so appreciative of what he did give? He may be a dark cully, but he was glad for it tonight. He needed the release and comfort she offered.

Had it really been less than two weeks? How had he had moved from being disgusted with himself to taking comfort in it? He may reflect on it later, but more pressing desires currently commanded his attention.

It was now after midnight. Elizabeth heard his complaint with sympathy, gently stroking his cheek. Her room was dark, with just the light of one candle and no moonlight. He couldn't see her clearly, but he could feel her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close as she returned his grasp. Resting his cheek on top of her head, he gently rocked her, basking in the feel of being so near her.

At that moment, she comforted him the same way his trusted Ben Key had as a child. As he held her, he felt the stress and anger from the day melt away.

When he separated from her, her hands trailed from his back, across his waist, up his chest to his throat. She deftly started unknotting his cravat, quickly freeing him from the noose. From there she opened his buttons, kissing any place she found flesh until his shirt was removed. He untied her robe before he started lifting it, stroking her athletic legs as he worked the skirts to her waist then over her head. Getting rid of the stays, he bent to lift her chemise. This was his favorite part, seeing her completely without clothing. He relished removing it, taking his time, touching and tasting as much of her as he could before it slipped over hear head.

He again wrapped himself around her glorying in the sensations of the spots where her flesh touched his. Bringing her to the bed, he removed his remaining clothing before slipping between the bedclothes along side her. Her openness to his touch, to his advances, gratified him. Upon coupling, he found no resistance and completed his part in short order.

Rolling to his favored position after completion, he pulled her to him. "Thank you," he whispered at her ear as he stroked her hair. "I needed your attentions to wash away the frustrations of today." Kissing her on the forehead, he pulled her so their bodies touched, then guided her arms around his waist before he fell asleep.

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, he was gone.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Sunday- 12 April 1812**

All were thankful for the schedule the Lord's Day provided. The earl and Lady Catherine were able to maintain an amiable distance from one another most of the day.

After the service, the parsonage was invited to tea. The women played the pianoforte and read to one another while the men enjoyed the billiards room. Charles voiced his displeasure over the arrangement, suggesting the men join the ladies. Richard seconded Charles' idea. He much enjoyed being in company with the beautiful Bennet sisters. It would be fun to harry Charles by flirting with his betrothed and watching how Darcy acted with his paramour in the room.

The earl and viscount wisely refused to leave the billiards room thereby avoiding the company of Lady Catherine.

Richard found much amusement in the ladies' parlor. He found both Bennet sisters combined handsome faces with engaging company, a rare combination. There was some fun to be had in Charles' frustration at Richard's flirtation with Miss Bennet, but watching Darcy around Miss Elizabeth was worth being in the room with Aunt Catherine.

No others in the room knew Darcy well enough to recognize him showing his possessive demeanor. Last time Richard had seen Darcy display it this strongly was while he cared for his baby sister after Lady Anne died. This time, Darcy stood at the window across the room from Miss Elizabeth, refusing to participate in any discussions. He would glance her way once in a while, turning away with a slight grin.

Until Richard started his attentions.

Richard already found Miss Elizabeth a lovely and charming young woman. Once Charles escorted Miss Bennet for a turn about the room to remove her from Richard's proximity, Richard turned his full attentions on Miss Elizabeth. She was a grateful recipient, laughing and teasing right along with him. Her quick wit matched his own and neither had been so well entertained in that home before. Richard glanced at his cousin. Snickering to himself, he saw Darcy's countenance pale with rage. This was too easy. When the obsequious parson approached Darcy and started going on about the beautiful condescension of Lady Catherine, Richard almost had to excuse himself from mirth.

When dinner was called, Charles secured Miss Bennet's arm as soon as she rose from her chair, shooting Richard a nasty glare. Thus he escorted his intended to dinner. Richard moved quickly, securing Miss Elizabeth to escort, while Aunt Catherine demanded Darcy escort his own betrothed. Darcy was positively apopleptic as Richard showered him with a brilliant smile.

Richard sat beside Miss Elizabeth, keeping her well entertained through the meal. After dinner, during the separation of the sexes, Richard approached Darcy in all (feigned) innocence. Assuring no one else could hear them, Richard began. "Darcy, how are things going with you and Miss Elizabeth?"

"You too?" Darcy rolled his eyes. "Everything is going well."

"What is she like?" Seeing Darcy's face, he became more specific. "Is she good? Does she participate?"

"Why would you ask me this?" Darcy scowled.

"I was thinking, Miss Elizabeth is very nice to look at and she's great fun to visit with. She can keep up with my jesting, she wasn't once offended and she caught everything!" Drawing his brows together in thought. "As she will have a small estate combined a fifteen thousand pound dowry a year from now, I could learn to economize for someone so nice to live with. We will be the only ones who know of this, and we have no place to condemn her for this as she is saving all of us. I believe I will offer for her once she's free from Rosings."

Darcy's expression was everything Richard had hoped for. "You can't afford her. She'll still bring too little. It's a small estate."

"Of course I can't do anything now, she's only just begun her service to our family. I'm just thinking about what should happen after." Again using the glowing smile on Darcy, "It would be wasteful to let such a divine woman slip through our hands after Lady Catherine is ensconced."

As Richard walked away, he could see Darcy's reflection in a far window. Even in his amusement, he was still thankful his cousin didn't carry a weapon to dinner.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once again in dire need of relief Elizabeth alone could offer, Darcy excused himself early that night. "Good idea, Darcy," Richard said. "You need to be ready for tomorrow. Big day." The other men laughed, Darcy scowled.

Reconsidering his close friendship with his cousin, Darcy made his way to his room. Looking at the mantle clock, he found it was only ten. He wouldn't be expected for another hour. Undressing himself down to only his shirt and breeches, he tried reading to pass the time. After staring at the page but getting nowhere, he looked out the window. Maybe some animals would provide some interest. Alas, he saw only darkness in the moonless night.. Maybe he should write a letter, but to whom? It was too soon to write any letters of business and he had already sent letters to all of his friends to kill evening time since he arrival, without some urgent reason he couldn't write before receiving a response from them.

Darcy looked again at the mantle clock. A quarter after ten! Time generally only moved this slowly with Aunt Catherine in the room!

He went back to his book. Staring blankly at the page, his mind wandered over the past few days. The idea of Richard marrying Elizabeth bothered him, but he wasn't sure why. He knew Richard to be a good man and he would elevate her status. If, God forbid, anything happen to the viscount, Richard would be next in line for the earldom. Richard would have to greatly economize for her estate to support them. Being an earl's son, his cousin was accustomed to fully participating in the finest England had to offer, never denying himself either amusements or fripperies. Greatly discomfited by thoughts of Richard with Elizabeth, Darcy redirected his musings.

Bingley's wedding would be just over five weeks away. He forgot to tell Elizabeth they would be going. Other things seemed to be more important at the time. He smiled at the other things.

Looking once again at the clock: twenty after ten.

Sighing, Darcy mapped out the trip to Hertfordshire. They would have to maintain propriety. Peeke, being complicit, was the only option as a traveling companion. Anne would have to use another maid during their trip. He and Bingley had already discussed arranging for Elizabeth to stay at Netherfield in the room across from his and next to Georgiana. Although not sure he wanted to bring his sister at first, the more he thought on it, the more essential bringing Georgiana became. In travelling there and back, they would spend a night at his town house. Elizabeth could stay as Georgiana's guest. The women seemed to get on well during this visit. Otherwise he would need to work around her staying the night at her uncle's home on Gracechurch street, which would be near impossible.

Once he decided on how to navigate the trip to Hertfordshire for Bingley's wedding, Darcy again looked up. Fifteen more minutes had passed. Giving up, he decided he would walk the stairs slowly. If she wasn't already in her room, he would be waiting for her when she returned.

Thankfully, Darcy heard the laughter before he knocked on her door. Putting his ear closer to the door, he could hear Elizabeth telling stories of life with four sisters in her most animated voice, sometimes imitating her mother, other times imitating different sisters. Georgiana laughed throughout. Feeling like a sneak, Darcy sat by the door listening with a combination of happiness and relief to hear such joy from Georgiana but he also felt a tinge of jealousy. He hadn't heard her laugh since Wickham's perfidy of last summer yet she laughed openly with Elizabeth.

When the clock rang quarter till, he heard Elizabeth beg the other's forgiveness, as she needed to retire for the evening. The disappointment in Georgiana's voice was clear as he heard the sounds of the door closing. He listened a few more minutes. Hearing nothing, he entered her room only to find it empty. He looked around her dressing room and bed chamber in confusion before he saw her come out of the water closet. Blushing, she exclaimed, "Oh, sir, I didn't expect you until eleven!"

"The others are keeping town hours. I wasn't necessary," he gave a half-smile. Cocking a brow, he asked, "I thought I heard Georgiana in here."

"We were telling stories of our siblings." Smiling at how reverently his sister spoke of him. She looked up at him. "She idolizes you."

"I was only a few years younger than she is now when she was born. Our mother died soon after and Father never knew what to do with a daughter. I've always taken care of her." Approaching her, he pushed an errant curl from her face. He turned a gentle gaze upon her. "Thank you for making her laugh. She rarely feels comfortable enough to laugh openly. You must set her at ease."

Elizabeth brushed aside his gratitude. "She's a lovely young woman." Then frowning, she asked, "You heard her laugh? How long were you been listening in on us?" Did he not trust her to speak with his sister? What would he do if she said something he disapproved of – open her dressing room door and upbraid her? When else had he listened behind her door?

"Only a few minutes." He looked down at her, failing to notice her irritation. As he moved toward her to start their evening, her door suddenly opened.

Anne stepped in softly shutting the door behind her. "We haven't had a minute alone! I wondered if I could look at the letter Char…," Anne trailed off when she finally looked up to realize Elizabeth wasn't alone. Nonplussed at seeing Darcy in a state of undress, and beginning to embrace Elizabeth, Anne looked at him, "You aren't supposed to be here until eleven."

"I…," Darcy pulled away, searching for a reason. "I needed to talk to her about her sister and Bingley's wedding. Bingley has asked me to stand with him, and I assume Miss Bennet would like her sister with her."

Elizabeth's eyes light up. "I would dearly love to be with Jane when she marries!"

Anne shook her head. "It can't be done outside of Rosings without risking others learning of it or delaying the pregnancy." Anne grasped Elizabeth's hand. "I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you. We will send her a lovely gift to make up for it."

"We will be able to go without risk or delay." Darcy stated. Reminding Anne he would be master of the household after tomorrow, he shared his plans with the ladies, finishing with a satisfied nod.

"I couldn't stay at Netherfield!" Elizabeth cried. "How would I help Jane prepare and pack? My family would question why!"

Darcy hadn't thought of those. Anne pointed her finger accusingly at him, "Do you not remember yesterday? Rather than declaring your plan, you would do better to present it then ask for the input of those who have different knowledge."

Great, Darcy thought, another set down by Anne. Again in front of Elizabeth, no less. Determined to have his way this time, he decided, "Elizabeth and I need to attend. Her sister and my friend both expect us." Darcy turned toward Elizabeth. "How would you make this work?"

After considering a few minutes, Elizabeth let them know her uncle would expect her to both stay the night and travel to Longbourn with him. However, if Georgiana extended an invitation, possibly inviting her aunt and uncle to travel to Hertfordshire in the Darcy carriage, they would likely think nothing of her staying the night with Georgiana.

As for while they were in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth could not stay at Netherfield without raising many questions, even staying as the friend of Georgiana. Longbourn was both her childhood home and to become her own estate. (Elizabeth didn't mention to them how she longed to feel the comforts of being in her own home for a brief time.) She and Darcy could continue their encounters by meeting during her morning constitutionals. Longbourn had a small fishing hut close to its border with Netherfield. They could meet shortly after sunrise, giving them both plenty of time to return and bathe before the others awoke.

Smiling with satisfaction at Elizabeth's solution, Anne asked Darcy if he felt it would suffice. He nodded. Anne said she would willingly give up Peeke for the week, warning both "There cannot be any abstinence," before she returned to her room.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his gaze upon Elizabeth. Lifting a brow, he asked, "Is it eleven yet?"

"Yes sir, the clock says half past."

"Finally," Darcy exhaled. Picking her up, he brought her to the bed. "It's warm out, you don't need so many clothes," he said as he found his way to her flesh and his ecstasy.

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) Dark Cully = man who visits his mistress in at night for fear of being caught.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who comments, favorites, or follows this story. it's very motivating to hear what you have to say (even if it's telling me I'm doing something wrong) and to know you enjoy it enough to get notified of updates. I wanted to thank you all, the positive feedback is very encouraging to keep me writing this story and posting on a regular basis.

I have betas now! One who beta'ed this prefers to remain anonymous on FF but she did a great job catching my mistakes. SixThings is also reviewing now, thank you for catching my goofs.

One beta, 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, is reviewing the whole story for me! Once she's finished, I'll fix it up and update the previous chapters so anyone who finds this later will have a nicer story to read.

Have a wonderful weekend.


	13. Aunt Margaret Returns

**Monday- 13 April 1812**

"Let us go and get this nonsense over," growled the Earl. "I am past ready to return to London."

Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock's row that morning nearly came to fisticuffs. Lady Catherine demanded that Matlock House give a ball to celebrate Anne's marriage. When the Earl, rationally, pointed out Anne's health would prevent her from attending anything in town, Lady Catherine refused all reason. She continued to demand a ball for her daughter as her birthright as the previous earl's granddaughter. The debate became increasingly contentious, only ending when the siblings were separated to prepare for the upcoming ceremonies.

Anne had Elizabeth get ready with her in her dressing room with Peeke helping both ladies.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. The worst part will be enduring Mr. Collins' sermon. Other than that, it's just dressing up to sign a paper." Anne seemed bored by it all.

Elizabeth squeezed the young lady who was becoming her friend's hand. "This is your wedding day. You aren't the least bit excited?"

"No," Anne said flatly.

Changing the topic, Anne reminded Elizabeth their guests would be returning to London today after the breakfast. The earl's family and Georgiana would probablylikely leave after only an hour. Their carriages were already being packed. Bingley and Jane would likely stay longer, but by tonight Rosings would again only be the four of them.

"After today, things will change for you, also," Anne explained. The servants would expect the household to become that of a married couple. A husband should frequently visit his wife's chambers, particularly with such a crucial need for an heir. To better serve the household, Darcy must now use the main stairway and, until conception is announced, spend much of his time in their wing. He must stay in her room through the night, leaving late enough in the morning, so he's seen traveling back to his room.

"Why doesn't he just move into the wing?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would result in more people knowing," Anne responded. "His valet would certainly know, and we would need to employ more maids than just Peeke to keep up with the work."

Elizabeth nodded, her discomfort with the new arrangements beginning to show. For the past few weeks, she had broken her life into the day part and the night part. During the light of day, she chose not to think on what happened at night. Mr. Darcy had accidently stayed until morning a couple of times, both of which she found disconcerting. She did not associate the lover Mr. Darcy with daylight. Considering this, she thought of how she would now have to associate the lover Mr. Darcy with her room and the disagreeable Mr. Darcy with every other location.

"Once he enters the wing, none will know which door he enters," Anne reassured her. Anne frowned as she took Elizabeth's hand. "You are the bride today, not me. Of course, I will stand, and I will sign, only because I must. In all else, you are my assignee for bride today and going forward." Patting Elizabeth's hand as her frown became a smile, Anne continued, "You've anticipated your vows a bit, but it is of little consequence. Most do, I am told."

Despite the reassurances, Elizabeth could not have felt less like a bride on this day. (1)

Not only had Lady Catherine and the Earl nearly come to blows, but one of the carriages carrying the group to the church had broken a wheel. Then Mr. Collins would not stop blustering over the noble personages in his chapel and start the actual services until Anne reminded him the time was now eleven and if he did not start soon, the ceremony would not be completed by noon. (2)

If this was not enough, Anne fainted five minutes into Mr. Collins' lengthy ceremony, necessitating her removal to a reclining position in the front pew while Elizabeth stood in for the official bride. Throughout the entire ceremony, Elizabeth desperately fought the urge to flee the church to find solace in the solitude of the woods. To have to both recite and receive the couple's vows, as well as to have Mr. Darcy place the ring on her finger—of all marvels, it actually fit her—was the height of mortification for Elizabeth. Managing to finally struggle through the necessities, Elizabeth concentrated on getting a noticeably weakened Anne back to Rosings after the ceremony. The new groom helped her by carrying Anne to the carriage and from the carriage to her place in the morning room.

Once Anne found her seat, Darcy stayed with her while Elizabeth negotiated a truce between the Earl and Lady Catherine: given Anne's current weakness, Lady Catherine agreed that Anne should be the one to set the date of the ball. Richard quietly reminded his father that Anne had no desire for a ball, thus placating the siblings until the Earl and his party could leave.

As the Matlock carriages were being loaded, Georgiana started crying hysterically, clinging to her brother, and begging him to let her stay. Although her brother was newly married to Anne, she could spend her time with Elizabeth—her new friend. She dreaded leaving him. Darcy looked to be near hysterics himself. Seeing the young girl's distress, Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Georgiana's waist, smoothly guiding her away from her brother while comforting her. "In just a few weeks your brother and I will be stopping as we pass through London on our way to Mr. Bingley and Jane's wedding. Maybe I can stay with you rather than my aunt and uncle?" Lowering her voice conspiratorially, Elizabeth drew Georgiana in saying, "I believe your brother intended to invite you to Hertfordshire with him as well. He plans to have you stay with him at Netherfield." Georgiana's spirit was so renewed at knowing that she would soon be reunited with people she loved, particularly her brother, that she was able to compose herself enough to bid him farewell with a now proper adieu much to Darcy's relief.

Mr. Bingley and Jane did stay another hour. Elizabeth made sure she slipped the copy of the much-discussed _instructional_ letter into Jane's pocket before she left. Jane blushed furiously but thanked her sister. After a tear-filled embrace, Elizabeth sent her beloved sister off with Jane's beloved Mr. Bingley.

Mrs. Collins tried to persuade her husband to see this as their cue to return to the parsonage. His exuberance over the illustrious marriage he had just performed would not allow him to depart until the former Miss de Bourgh, now Mrs. Darcy, finally took him to aside and whispered that she and her husband would like to retire to their marital bed and needed his absence before they could do so. Mr. Collins' face turned an interesting shade of puce as he,expeditiously gathered his wife, gave his well wishes, and fled back to the parsonage dragging his bemused wife behind him.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once the last guests had left, Elizabeth retired to her chambers utterly exhausted from her efforts of the day. Lady Catherine, Anne, and Darcy remained downstairs a bit longer to receive the good wishes of the servants and their prayers for an immediate onset of a blessed event.

Not waiting for Peeke, Elizabeth stripped down to half dress and flopped on her bed. Staring at the canopy, she finally felt the tension release from her body. She had found herself near tears at Jane's departure and the daunting prospect of being alone with the residents of Rosings for a full year. Thinking again about what awaited her at the end—Longbourn becoming hers—she fought back her misery.

Just as her eyes started drooping, she heard her door open. Struggling to move in her fatigue, she saw Mr. Darcy in the doorway. _Not now! I'm too tired,_ she thought. Garnering every ounce of strength she possessed, she pulled her arms in so as to lift herself up to properly greet him.

Before she could lift her head, he smiled down at her. "Madam, please stay where you are."

Elizabeth sighed in gratitude, letting her eyes loll closed again. A moment later, she felt the bed move as Mr. Darcy climb onto her bed. Next, she felt him remove her robe, then her soft stays, and chemise. _Lud,_ she thought, _How can he have the energy for this after such a day?_ She wondered if she could just sleep through his attentions this time as he pulled her under the bedclothes and curled his naked body behind hers.

"Sir, what would you like me to do?" she asked groggily. No matter how tired she may be, she still had an obligation to fulfill.

"Sleep. Just sleep. I have rarely been so exhausted." Her neck felt the soft rhythmic breathing of his sleep as she soon followed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy awoke, the sun lay low in the sky. A nude Elizabeth, still wrapped in his arms, also started to stir. As much as he loved everything about waking up this way, he was now married to Anne. From this point on, even though he was obeying his wife's command, he would be an adulterer. Frowning, he started to pull away from her to consider his new status.

"Don't."

Darcy and Elizabeth heard the voice that jerked them both into full consciousness. They turned to the source, sitting comfortably in a chair on Elizabeth's side of the bed watching them.

Elizabeth, shocked and embarrassed, slid down until the covers reached her neck.

Darcy, not so modest, sat up looking at his cousin incredulously. "Why are you in here Anne?"

"Waiting for you two to wake up. It took you long enough. I've probably been here three hours."

Darcy shook his head in disbelief. "Three hours! Why?"

"Because now things are different, and I don't need either of you acting oddly."

"Anne, dear, waking up to find someone watching us sleep is quite odd," Elizabeth pointed out.

Ignoring Elizabeth, Anne asked, "Have you coupled yet?" Neither could believe they were being asked this question while lying unclothed in Elizabeth's bed.

"I was too tired to move when you sent me to rest in Elizabeth's room." Darcy yawned, then added sarcastically, "You've been watching us since we went to sleep, so you should know the answer."

"Exactly. I need to make sure you don't get confused with your moralizing." Anne pointed at Elizabeth, her voice having a hard edge. "She is my proxy. My assignee. She is your wife now. I want little to do with you, and I most certainly never want to do _that_ with you," she spat as she flippantly and pointedly waved toward the two naked figures in the bed.

Anne went on to ensure all three understood her marriage was on paper only: Elizabeth had stood with him at the church, and Elizabeth had made the vows before God. Elizabeth would be lying with him every time desire struck either of them. Elizabeth would be bearing her heir.

Anne expected neither of them to feel guilt over this. They were in no way flouting the law or the church.

Suddenly understanding a bit more of Anne's character, Elizabeth's brows knitted and she asked, "Anne, did you really swoon in the church or was that just an affectation?"

Anne smiled, quite satisfied with herself. "I learned how to do that as a young girl for when I needed to get away from or distract Mother. It always works. You said the vows in front of Collins, I didn't. You received the ring—I made sure it would fit you!" she exclaimed with pride at her deception. "I know you can't wear the ring yet, but you are now Darcy's wife in the eyes of God."

"I don't think it works that way …" Elizabeth began.

"It does, I checked. I wrote our cousin who is a bishop in London to ask." She had written a note to the cousin, although her question may not have accurately described the situation she had created.

Darcy, disgusted with his cousin's outrageous manipulations, exclaimed in anger, "As you commanded, I will not feel guilt. However, I do feel you have no business being in Elizabeth's room uninvited."

"Ahh, but I do. I have a gift for you!" Looking at Elizabeth, she asked, "You said he came upon transcribing it once, but indicated he did not read it. He has not yet seen it, has he?"

All color left Elizabeth's face. "Anne, that letter is private!"

Darcy was confused as Anne moved toward Elizabeth's desk, asking, "But you also gave a copy to Jane for her wedding gift? You don't think she will share it with Mr. Bingley?"

"She may, but that is her privilege."

"This is the same," Anne decided. She picked up some papers from Elizabeth's desk, looking them over before she smiled and moved back to her seat beside the bed. "Paper Husband, this is my gift to you. My Dear Proxy, this is also my gift to you. You'll no longer have to 'prepare' yourself before Darcy comes to your room. Besides, he may not keep regular hours anymore, you wouldn't have any warning."

"Oh, no …," Elizabeth slid completely under the covers in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Darcy's head was spinning. He rarely felt confused, but he could not make heads or tails of what the women were talking about. _A letter? How could a letter be a wedding gift? And why was the usually dauntless Elizabeth hiding under the covers? What was this 'preparation' before he came to her of which Anne was speaking?_ "I do not have the privilege of understanding you," he said donning his mask of hauteur which worked so well on those less well known to him.

Excitedly, Anne waved the letter in front of Darcy. "It's a copy of the letter Charlotte's aunt sent her when she married Collins. It's all about things women can do to make sure they enjoy copulation, and after that, there are things they can get the man to do to assure the woman enjoys it even more. She has many suggestions for you to learn from."

Incredulously, Darcy looked at Anne and the waiving letter. Frozen, with his mouth hanging open in surprise, he felt Elizabeth who was now crawling under the bedclothes to the bottom of his side of the bed in an attempt to escape. Snapping out of his stupor, he wrapped his legs around Elizabeth's waist to arrest her progress, then started pulling her back to the head of the bed. With a mischievous grin, Darcy asked Anne to give him the letter.

Anne complied, but with a warning look, told him, "You need to do _everything_ in there."

Assuring her he would follow it "to the letter," Anne finally removed herself from the room, confident in her mission's success.

"Get up here," Darcy murmured amusedly, reaching down to pull her back to the pillows. Adorable in her embarrassment, Darcy wrapped her in his lap, his legs across hers trapping her so she could not leave. "I believe we have a— _gift—_ to read," he quietly said in her ear with laughter in his voice.

She groaned and again tried to slide down. He captured her before she could get far, wrapping his free arm under hers and around her chest. Pulling her back up, Darcy couldn't help responding to her bare buttocks moving around in his lap and his hand that now rested on the curve of her breast. As he absentmindedly started tracing the circle of her areola, Darcy held the letter out of her reach and began to read it out loud.

Darcy had never considered himself a prude. He may have chosen not to partake regularly of the brothels, orgies, or other licentious pursuits of many of his peers, but he certainly knew about them. (3) When he had been younger and in need of relief, he read the well-tagged pages of books his friends shared amongst themselves: _The School of Venus, the Diary of Samuel Pepys, Aristotle's Masterpiece_ , and the numerous travelogues, philosophies—even a botany book—with sexual content hidden in them. He had heard men of his club brag of their escapades, particularly while in their cups. (4)

None of it prepared him for this— _gift_. Those had all been salacious and geared toward the pleasure of men. This was written by a woman as a manual for pleasing women, including women pleasing themselves. It was a sex manual written in a non-sexual way. It was definitely not something written for men's amusement.

The letter started out consoling Mrs. Collins on her upcoming marriage, letting her know she's not the first or last woman forced to marry a fool for financial security and suggested ways of maintaining her dignity even with an undignified husband. It gave warnings for the first time , suggesting women would be better off learning to thoroughly please themselves before engaging with a man. It gave detailed instructions on how to do it, including a drawing showing the precise location of the peak pleasure spot, and a list of the results to be expected once it finishes. The most important in the case of a newly married woman, for the reduction of pain for the first time, or anytime, would be the moisture created in the passage to ease his entry. However, the method also served as a way a lady could treat herself for hysteria rather than having to go to a physician.

Darcy stopped reading the letter to her, looking down quizzically at Elizabeth, who still looked like she wanted to die. "Did you do this?"

"Sir, Anne should not have given you that letter. It's a private letter."

"Very private from the looks of it."

Now her embarrassment started to be replaced by frustration. She was trapped, unable to leave his lap, and he would not stop that distracting finger from playing with her nipple. "Charlotte shared it with Jane because she knows any information my mother may give Jane on her wedding night will not be helpful. When Anne joined me on a visit, Charlotte, believing you to be marrying Anne in the true sense, told her of the letter for the same reason."

"You weren't marrying. Why did she share it with you? Wouldn't it offend your _maidenly_ sensibilities?" he asked with a cocky grin, for the first time curious as to the private conversations ladies must have unbeknownst to gentlemen or at least the unmarried ones.

"We are the best of friends. It's what we do. Wouldn't you share similar intelligence with Colonel Fitzwilliam or Mr. Bingley?" she challenged, exasperated at his insistence on humiliating her. Wasn't it humiliating enough that she had to learn this as part of her responsibility for saving her sisters because of her father's indolence?

"Touché, madam." Remembering their first night, he accused playfully, "When I first came to you, you claimed to have no information on what was to happen. It would seem you told me an untruth."

"I believe I said I know very little of how it works, and I stand by my original statement," she pronounced in defiance.

He smiled. "But not so little as I thought. However," he reminded her with a whisper in her ear, "You still haven't answered my question."

 _Fine,_ she thought, _You wish so much to hear it, you shall_. "Yes. Yes, I did. I didn't know what you would be like, and my friend assured me it made her first night bearable."

He drew his brows drawn together, quietly asking, "Did I hurt you?" He was still bothered by lingering guilt that he had caused the bleeding no matter what he had been told.

"No. It felt … different, but not painful"—looking back at him defiantly—"thanks to my friend's good advice."

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he mused, "What I would have given to be a bug on the wall during your talk." (5) Then he laughed softly to himself at the vision of himself as a bug with the quite noticeable results listening to such a conversation would have on the human version of him.

"Does it surprise you we speak of more than lace and balls?"

"Excites would be more accurate." Then pausing a moment, he wondered, "Do you do this still?"

"I do not see how that is any concern of yours." _Really, how far does he intend to debase me?_ She thought.

Finally removing that distracting finger from her nipple, it traced its way down her stomach, circling her belly button a few times, before going down into her folds, which did nothing to help her current situation. It most certainly wasn't dry. She could feel his smile on her neck. "We are here to produce an heir. Everything involving this is my concern." He now gently commanded her to answer, "Do you still do it?"

She twisted around to stare him in the eye, "Yes. Every night before you arrived. Except for last night because you"—she pointed a finger at his chest—"arrived early."

This news did interesting things to Darcy. On the one hand, it caused him even greater arousal, but realizing he alone may not have been the reason she was always so ready, felt emasculating.

The arousal beat out the emasculation.

Putting the letter safely aside, then removing her from his embrace and helping her to lie on the pillows, he placed himself over her. Slowly blinking while licking his lips, he opened his eyes with a ravenous look Elizabeth had never seen before. His breath grew ragged as his mouth grazed her ear, "Show me," he commanded.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Show me. Do it now."

"I can't do it with you here."

"Why not? I'll help you," he offered with his brows raised, putting his weight on one side freeing a hand to stroke her breast. Moving his fingers down her arm to her hand, he lifted her fingers to his mouth. Moistening them as Aunt Margaret suggested, he moved her hand back to where he wanted it.

Elizabeth groaned. He would not accept anything less than a physical demonstration. _But a month ago, I was disconcerted at his asking me to dance at Netherfield. Now he asks me this! How far I've fallen!_ "Are you sure?"

His expression looked like a child in a confectioner's shop, driven by sweet lust. "Yes."

Looking incredulously at him, Elizabeth decided if he were to discomfort her by making her do this, she would do her best to discomfit him during the process. She knew the entire letter. She had practiced many parts. He had not even finished the first paragraph.

Closing her eyes, she ran her hands slowly down her body over her nipples causing them to become erect. As she went farther down, Darcy removed the covers, so she was fully exposed. He moved down to watch her motions. Resting his head on the inside of her thigh as he watched, his arousal was such he had to fight to keep his hand off himself.

Stopping for a moment, Elizabeth reminded him he offered to help. Anxious to find something for his hands to do, he asked in what way she needed help. She placed his fingers on her nipples. "Play," she commanded him. He could also use his tongue to explore her if he was so driven. He was. The novel experience of having his touch combined with her own caused an exceptionally powerful and lasting sensation for her.

Watching her response, he could hold back no longer. Mounting her, he released shortly after but not without causing her a repeat of her earlier sensation.

Moving to his favorite resting position, he pulled her tight against him, and murmured tiredly in her ear, "Madam, I offer my grateful services to you anytime you feel the urge to do … that. Please desist from excluding me in the future."

As he drifted off into his slumber, he mumbled, "If I had been that bug on the wall, I would have stung you."

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) If it doesn't come across, it's a bit of sarcasm on my part. I've seen a few brides have to deal with hysterical and feuding family members along with navigating other wedding disasters. Weddings can be stressful.

(2) If you want more information, much of my information on Regency weddings is from Vanessa Riley's Christian Regency Blog entry for July 2, 2012, "How to have a Regency Wedding Ceremony". One of the rules was marriages needed to happen between eight a.m. and noon unless done using a special license, which isn't being done here. They weren't big affairs at the time, in part, from what I read in a different article, due to how difficult it was to travel at the time. I'm putting the Earl and his family there as witnesses to make sure it happens without any complications then they leave as soon as they can get away from Lady Catherine.

(3) On _YouTube_ , look up the _The Scandalous Adventures of Lord Byron_. It's a bio of Lord Byron narrated by Rupert Everett—who better to discuss Lord Byron! It will give an overview of his life. There's also tons of information on his excessive lifestyle if you Google it. He was the prototype for the current rock star. As Lady Caroline Lamb called him: "mad, bad, and dangerous to know." (There's really no evidence she called him that, but she's credited with it.)

(4) I'm older than the PC, and I have a brother. Back before easy-access internet porn, I remember him and his teen friends passing around porn mags and some books with tagged pages. Ahem, (fingers crossed behind my back) of course we teen girls NEVER did anything of the sort! (Well, maybe there were a few notes girls copied passed around among friends … Anyone else remember folding them into triangles and flicking them across a room to the recipient?)

(5) I know, "bug on a wall" is from the 1920s, but if I hadn't used it then I couldn't have given you the imagery of Darcy seeing himself as a bug with a boner wanting to sting Elizabeth, which I found humorous.

~~~oo0oo~~~

A/N: I meant to post this yesterday, but had to help a friend whose dog was having seizures.

I would like to thank my anonymous reviewer, SixThings, and 42IsIndeedTheAnswer who are working hard to make this story much better for your reading pleasure.

I would love to hear your reactions to the wedding and the "gift".

Thank you for your suggestions. I will be adding in more of EBs thoughts at the suggestion of a couple of reviewers. I will also make the Earl and Viscount less of a problem. I don't intend to write much of them and they are a distraction remaining as they are and being a potential source of exposure. (I couldn't do either of these for this update because of RL, but will put it in my A/N when I do.)

~~~oo0oo~~~


	14. The Rest of the Letter

**Tuesday- 14 April 1812**

Darcy woke as the sun broke through the horizon. After observing Elizabeth still sleeping beside him, he decided to relieve himself and then to finish reading the letter.

As he delved further into the missive, his initial thought was that he needed to make copies for Richard, Charles, and a few other close friends. Chuckling to himself, he remembered that was exactly what Elizabeth and her friends had done. He then realized Charles would not need a copy. Filing that information away for later use, Darcy dug into the world of bedroom activities from a woman's point of view.

The letter from Mrs. Collins' aunt covered so many technical details, Darcy wondered if the woman had worked in a brothel.

He found some of her information on the basics needs of men enlightening. Few of the gentlemen he knew would discuss most of what she shared with her niece. She wrote that each man had different needs, some must have relief at least once a day, others only once every week or two. The older they get, the less frequent they usually required it. This was news to him, most of the older men he heard talking in the clubs sounded like they were active every day. Sometimes men can not become firm, so that if the woman desires her own relief while the man is suffering from such an affliction, she can take advantage of the morning state of arousal men often awoke with or one of the devices manufactured to emulate an aroused man's parts.

That some women may desire pleasure more often than their partner could supply surprised him. From the gentlemen's complaints in the clubs, he thought the opposite to be the case. Mrs. Collins' aunt ended her section on men by giving recommendations for making a man erect or for offering him relief without his occupying her.

She went on to discuss the bleeding, 'menstruation' or 'courses' as they were called, explaining about different experiences women might have: Some suffer from it for more than a week, others only a few days. Some bleed profusely, others lightly. As he wondered where Elizabeth's menses fell in this range, he appreciated learning more about it. The information helped appease Darcy's chagrin over the whole fiasco of his first night with Elizabeth. He also learned that the presence of blood meant that the woman was not with child.

To prevent conception, she recommended making the man wear a sheath to catch the releases. Some women practice periods of abstinence half-way between menstruations, but that method was less effective. She instructed that although fluids would drain out after copulation was complete, the seed would stay. The fluids left after were perfectly normal, but their discharge did nothing to keep a woman from becoming with child. Only the man removing himself before his seed spilled. She also recommended breastfeeding to heal the body and keep further pregnancies at bay. *

She wrote that once a woman was with child, certain body parts would become more sensitive and recommended that this situation should be fully taken advantage of. Some doctors may recommend stopping conjugal activity while a woman was increasing, but she had worked with hundreds of women who happily continued throughout their pregnancy—even up until labor had started—without injury to the child or mother. Some felt that amorous congress helped make the birthing easier. He again observed Elizabeth who was still sleeping next to him. If she would enjoy it even more and it would help with delivery, then he had a responsibility to continue after conception to ensure the health and viability of his heir. He would make the sacrifice of conducting business from Kent until his child was born. Willingly.

She described different afflictions some women experienced after coupling, recommending washing and using the chamber pot both before and after—if the woman was pleasing herself, she recommended washing her hands before and after as well. If something had touched the _windward passage_ , it should never go forward without a thorough washing. Disgusted at the thought of such a thing, Darcy could not understand why she would include such advice. She gave medicinal information for the ailments: use of fermented milk for one type, drinking large amounts of a special tea for another.

From there she went on to the more specific information on men pleasing women. She instructed her niece that the only universal is that nothing is universal. Every woman's tastes differ. She must find her own pleasures, but the aunt listed some of the items most women tend to enjoy. Darcy took careful note of them. Sensitive areas for many women included the neck, the ear, the breast, the inner thighs, the derrière, the stomach, and the most sensitive spot toward the front of the cleft of Venus. She recommended her niece find the spot herself and use either her own lubrication, saliva, or oils to discover for herself what manipulations of that spot caused the greatest pleasure. She reviewed the different types of touch men could use on those sensitive parts and suggested ways men could use their mouths. She offered hints, including drawings, for various positions to use while coupling. He could not believe some of those positions were possible. The aunt instructed that some couples find excitement in play-acting different situations. She recommended her niece take advantage of the play-acting by envisioning her husband as a ruggedly handsome man like Lord Nelson or Lord Wellington. It would help her achieve her peak. The idea of Elizabeth envisioning him as someone else to find her pleasure enraged Darcy.

As Darcy continued to read, Elizabeth stirred. She opened her eyes to Darcy scowling at the thought of his lover wishing him to be someone else. Realizing he was near the end of the letter, but not knowing where, she snickered, assuming he had reached the last paragraph.

"What displeases you so?"

Darcy looked at her, now forcing a small smile. "Just the play-acting seems a bit … unnecessary."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I thought it might be something else. Continue. I'll go refresh."

As he watched her go, enjoying the swaying of her bare rear, he realized this was the first time they had risen together. As the personal morning rituals of each played out, Darcy indulged in the feeling of comfort it bestowed upon him. He could easily become accustomed to waking in such an agreeable manner.

Going back to finish the letter, Darcy read the part Elizabeth was referring to. The aunt explained to her niece that women enjoy coupling more than men do, but society works to hide it from maidens to keep them pure for their husbands. _It has long been known_ , the letter read. _In Greek mythology, Hera turned Apollo's blind prophet, Tiresias, into a woman for seven years after he struck Hera's mating snakes. During his time as a woman, Tiresias became a prostitute of great renown. After seven years, the female Tiresias again found mating snakes and left them alone. Thus, his manhood was returned. Later, Hera and Zeus fought about which sex enjoyed coupling more: Hera thought men, Zeus thought women. They applied to Tiresias as the only one who had experienced both. He said of ten parts, men enjoy one. Men tend to interpret that myth to mean women feel more pleasure at each individual peak, but, being a woman and knowing the experience myself, it could also mean for each time a man peaks, a woman may peak nine._ (1)

The aunt suggested that her niece relish that part of being a woman but to do it in secret. Their society condemns the women of their class who did not. Also adding a note that for some women: the more parts are stimulated, the more sensitive those parts become making the next stimulation easier. Each stimulation may be independent of one another: some strong, some mild, each enjoyable in its own way. She did recommend moderation. Sometimes too much stimulation could make urinating difficult or lead to other maladies.

From there, she wished her niece as many felicitations in the marriage as she could find, and hoped her niece found useful information in her letter before she signed.

Darcy put the letter down to digest all it contained. Recognizing the myth as one he had read many years ago but had thought no more on intrigued Darcy. R _eally, who wants to think the other gender enjoying the act nine times more than they do?_ He looked toward the water closet door wondering how willing she would be to experiment. He did not want to do anything to cause her discomfort, but given this new information …

Coming out of the water closet, Elizabeth looked over to see Darcy staring at her with an odd expression. Wondering why he remained in her bed and being thankful she was no longer unclothed, she asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Half of his mouth twisted into a grin. "I finished your friend's letter."

Meeting his challenge, Elizabeth looked him in the eye. "Do you wish to share your thoughts?" She was sure he would be repulsed or offended by the idea of women taking more enjoyment than men.

"Yes," he smirked.

She waited, but he said no more. _Insufferable man!_ Tilting her head to the side with her brow raised, she asked, "And? …"

His smile spread to both sides of his mouth. "I can't share them with you over there." As she gasped in surprise, he laughed. "Come back to the bed," he ordered. "We are not yet finished."

Looking nervously around the room, Elizabeth tried to figure out what would come next. This changed her situation. He was supposed to come to her in the night and be gone before she awoke. Now Anne told her she must be available to him at any time. Although the sun was well above the horizon, it would still be a few hours before Anne or Lady Catherine would begin their days. Leaving on her dressing gown, she slowly made her way back to the bed before sliding under the bedclothes

"So we've finished the part to make your first night easier. And we've finished the part about you touching yourself." He looked salaciously at her before turning more serious. "Now we get to the part about the bleeding, which was a relief for me to learn more about."

"Sir, you have skipped a significant portion," she pointed out. It would not be only Elizabeth laid bare, but Mr. Darcy's anatomy and humor must be analyzed as well. "The portion about men. Their preferences and abilities. You are many years older than me, has that affected you yet?" she asked impertinently with her chin tilted high with an amused air.

Chuckling, he replied, "Not at all." Gently grasping her hand and leading her to him, "It is easy for you to answer that for yourself."

Once she recovered from his forwardness, she tried again to offset him. "And your preferences? How frequent are you?"

He was not offset at all. Her interest delighted him. Having her hand on him while she asked may have affected his demeanor. "Before I arrived at Rosings, I would relieve myself every week or two, but now I quite enjoy my everyday bent." Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "Now that I have a venue, I may find I need it even more frequently."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was not what she expected from him. He was teasing her, laughing at her. "That is not something to concern yourself over at this point," he told her, "but I will still be here in the mornings for you to utilize as you desire."

"You didn't seem very utile this morning."

Placing the letter back on the bedside table, he rolled his body alongside hers, he ran his hand up her dressing gown, lingering on her breast, and then moving up her neck. "I didn't know you would need it," he said pressing his lips to hers. "But I'm very utile right now if you wish to take advantage of it."

Elizabeth was not sure what to do. She could feel his stiffness against her leg. She already coupled once with him last night, would this be too much? Would this mean he would leave her alone tonight? Before she could come up with rational answers, he divested her of her nightdress and started distracting her with other attentions as recommended by Charlotte's Aunt Margaret. Deciding she had no reason not to enjoy his diligence this morning, she let him do what he would while she allowed herself to feel each sensation to the fullest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 _It must be exhausting for him,_ she thought. _Every time he finishes he goes to sleep._ Elizabeth did not usually have such issues. While sometimes it induced her to sleep, other times it invigorated her. Such was the result of this morning's climax.

Slipping away from Mr. Darcy's grasp while he slept, Elizabeth quickly cleaned herself, slipped into her chemise, grabbed her robe and stays, and then found Peeke to help her dress for the day. She could not very well stay in her chambers all day! Peeke agreed, using an empty room to dress her.

Miss de Bourgh was not feeling well after all the activity of the previous days so planned to remain in her room for the day.

Elizabeth went downstairs to break her fast and to take a morning ramble about the park. She joined Lady Catherine at the table, who was not particularly pleased to see her. "Why are you not in … ahem … _other_ … company this morning?"

Trying to answer, including letting Lady Catherine realize the impropriety of speaking as such with servants present, Elizabeth replied brightly. "I didn't want to interrupt the newlyweds or _impede their mission_ ," she said with a pointed look. "As my morning _duties_ are already _completed_ , I thought I would take a stroll around the grounds after breakfast. Maybe call on Charlotte if she has time."

Fortunately, after the numerous discussions Anne had had with her mother regarding the necessity of maintaining propriety, Lady Catherine understood Elizabeth's message.

Breaking free of the confines of the house, Elizabeth broke into a run. Basking in the open air and the freedom currently offered her, she ran to the grove, even hugging a tree in her delight. It seemed as if she had been trapped in that house and with those people forever.

After making a circuit through the park, she stopped at the parsonage to see Charlotte. Enjoying the feeling of normality, she and Charlotte chatted over tea. Spending time with her dear friend relieved some of her misery over Jane's leaving. Their little party finally broke up without interruption from Mr. Collins when Elizabeth needed to return to prepare for dinner. _It seems Charlotte is spared her wifely duties more often than I am. Ah, well, at least mine will have an end._

Returning to Rosings after having spent a day in sweet freedom, she found the other residents busy with their own affairs leaving her gleefully unencumbered as she raced her way up the stairs. Bursting into her room, she threw herself upon the bed, smiling as she stared at the top of her bed.

"Pleasant day?"

Jerking up at the deep voice, Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy. Was she to no longer have privacy in her room? "Yes, sir. The weather today was too beautiful to remain indoors."

Cocking a brow, he questioned, "You've spent all morning outdoors?" (2)

His sarcasm made her feel like a little girl answering for her misdeeds. "Charlotte was home, so we were able to spend time together." Why was he interrogating her? He wasn't her mother, and her father would never treat her so.

"I woke up and you were gone. No one knew where you were," he accused.

Her defensiveness rising, she retorted, "Sir, do you not think it would look suspicious for me to remain in my chambers for the entire day? This gave the appearance of my leaving you and Anne time alone. Is that not the effect we wish for?"

Mr. Darcy glared at her until finally agreeing that she was correct. Turning to return to his chambers to dress, Elizabeth reminded him he should use the main staircase rather than the hidden one. "Mr. Darcy," she called as he exited her door. "To maintain propriety, you should be the one to escort Anne and Lady Catherine to dinner tonight. It would best serve our purpose if I were to enter alone."

Bowing, Mr. Darcy left.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday - 16 April 1812**

When they finally retired from the parlor to their chambers for the evening, Darcy escorted Anne to her wing, arranging in a voice allowing nearby servants to overhear to return in the half hour. Miss Elizabeth spent additional time downstairs with Lady Catherine to delay her arrival to her room.

Using the main stairs to reach Elizabeth's room now felt odd to Darcy. The hidden stairs in his chamber were much easier, and he did not have to be so public about his private activities. He could only imagine what they must think of him, not that he cared much. The thought of producing an heir with Anne disgusted him, so he felt some embarrassment in having the knowledge of the act be so public.

As he entered the wing, Anne's door was open as she dismissed Peeke. Seeing Darcy, she called him in. Smirking, she asked if he enjoyed her wedding gift to him. Uncertain how he should respond to the woman who was legally his wife, he assured her he enjoyed it greatly, but his desire was for Elizabeth to enjoy it more. The letter taught him much he did not know. Anne laughed openly at him, but said no more, waving him on to Elizabeth's room as she closed her door.

Taking a few minutes to himself in the hall, Darcy considered the oddity of his new predicament. It left him conflicted. He was married to Anne, but bedding Elizabeth. He felt nothing more for Anne than that which any cousin would feel for the other, yet he was married to her. He did not feel married to her in any way. She did not want to be married to him in any way other than the signed document—a husband on paper only. That is what she now called him in private: Paper Husband. Their vows had not even been given to each other. He had made the vows with Elizabeth. He and Elizabeth both knew Anne's assertion about it meaning they were wed to each other was false, just another of Anne's manipulations.

He knew he should feel guilty for being an adulterer, but he did not. The more time he spent in Elizabeth's company, the more time he wished to spend with her. He now understood his peers who maintained mistresses.

She had been correct that morning to leave the house and see her friend. It kept up the necessary appearances, but he hated it. He woke up in her bed to find her gone. For the first time, he felt the loneliness of an empty bed.

Loneliness. He was a man accustomed to loneliness. His parents' marriage was not close. Once he had been born, his mother removed to town while his father took charge of his heir's upbringing at Pemberley. His father had always been a serious man, so Darcy's own childhood held little mirth. When Georgiana was born, his father cared nothing for his wife's child although he fulfilled his responsibility to raise the child as his own. The baby in the nursery showed Darcy unrestrained affection and unconditional adoration for the first time in his life. He spent all his free time playing with his baby sister. When their mother died of a cold, he decided his little sister, now left with no true parents of her own, would forever be his little girl. (3)

Now that little girl was reaching adulthood. She would leave him in another few years. Last summer, Wickham's perfidy initially enraged him. How could the man even consider marriage with his baby sister? After it was over, Darcy was forced to take another look at his baby sister. He realized she was no longer a little girl, and although Wickham was indeed a monster for what he had done, other more honorable men would be asking for her hand soon. She was now sixteen. She would be out within a year or two. With her gentle personality, excellent connections, and large dowry, she would marry soon after she entered society. Her marriage would leave him more alone than he had ever been, even if he did leave Rosings with an heir. He keenly felt the loss of his good friend Bingley as a potential suitor for her.

His thoughts of loneliness brought him back to Elizabeth's bed. He had not felt lonely since he began visiting it. In all the turmoil of the last few weeks, he had not considered it before. After the discomfort of being forced into the situation, he now realized had never slept half so well or woken half so … content.

Richard had forewarned lying with a woman so often would change him. Maybe it had, but he did not think lying with Anne or, God forbid, lying with the ilk of Charles' sister, would have the same effect as lying with Elizabeth. It started just over a fortnight fore. It would certainly last until she carried his child, but how long would that be? She may already be with child, but it would take some time to find out, and he could not leave her bed until it was confirmed. How long would that take?

He considered asking Anne but doubted she would know much more than he did. Becoming irritated at the lack of such information in the letter from Mrs. Collins' aunt, Darcy remembered Anne's doctor, Mr. Pryce. As a co-conspirator in their machinations, Darcy would be able to ask after his next visit. Once in possession of more facts, he could decide on his course of action. In the meantime, he would enjoy his duties. _His duties,_ he snorted as he opened Elizabeth's door, finally admitting to himself it had never been a duty

He looked around but did not see her. Assuming she was once again in the water closet, he found the letter, then made himself comfortable in Elizabeth's bed while waiting for her to finish. As he reviewed the parts they had not tried yet, envisioning what would be required, he realized he had been waiting quite a few minutes. Finally going to the door, he called to her. When no answer came, he first wondered if she was injured and if he should open the door to check. Hesitating—how gauche would it be for him to open the door on a lady in the middle of using the chamber pot?—he laughed after remembering he watched her walk into the room unclothed these past few mornings. Opening the door, he found an empty room.

 _Damn! She wasn't there, wasn't even in her rooms! Where was she? She couldn't have gone for a walk at this time of night. She must be in the house, but where?_

Donning slippers and the clothing necessary to wander the house, he asked Anne if she knew of Elizabeth's location who told him she did not then waived him off.

His hackles raised, Darcy headed down the stairs to the main rooms. The parlors, sitting rooms, and music room were now empty. Unable to contain his concern, he started moving faster through the rooms trying to find her. A thousand possibilities came to mind, few reassured him. Looking around the study to no avail, he finally thought of the library. Maybe she just went down to get a book!

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her surveying titles. Walking silently into the room, he put his own candle on a table then slipped behind her. With one hand he took her candle, the other he wrapped around her waist. Putting her candle safely on a table, he turned her to face him while trapping her against the stacks. Veritably growling, he asked, "What are you doing?"

He surprised her into impertinence by both his presence and his demeanor, "Digging for the lost world of Atlantis. Isn't that what most people seek in a library?"

"Most people don't make a habit of disappearing."

Her irritation now evident, she retorted in an affected wistful voice, "Sir, I can assure you that, although I may have at times wished for the ability, I have never once made myself vanish."

In frustration, Darcy moved closer. (4) Elizabeth arched her brow at him. "Anne gave me the freedom to choose whichever books I wish from her library. Who are you to deny me?"

Looking at her defiance, her fearlessness, Darcy found he had no more resistance. Lowering his head to end her opposition, he captured her mouth with his own. She tried to pull her head back, but the shelved books blocked her movement. He released her, unsatisfied. There was no fulfillment without her participation, but her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Madam, I would never deny you," he said as he began again. Softer this time, only brushing her lips with his own. Moving his hands to encircle her waist, he pulled her closer as his tongue trailed down her neck. Encouraged by the catch in her breath, he moved his hands lower to fully delight in the feel of her buttocks. Pressing her against his arousal, he reached to lift her. If he brought her to the chair, she could be the dragon upon St. George, a position suggested by the aunt. (5)

"What are you doing!" an indignant voice hissed from across the room.

He turned in horror to see Aunt Catherine in the doorway, her face a study of conflicting emotions. Closing the door behind her, she lowered her voice appropriately. "This is no place for such behavior. You could have been seen. Do you have no decency?" she asked staring down Darcy. "The two of you have no reason to interact outside the privacy of Anne's wing, it invites questions." Softening her bluster, she continued. "I am glad to know you are diligently working toward an heir, but we must maintain appearances. No blowing off the groundsils around my house." (6) With that as her final word, Lady Catherine turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she again looked toward them. "Do not go to the wing together. Miss Bennet, you go now. Darcy, stay another ten minutes, then you use the dressing room stairs so the servants won't know you left the wing." She then walked out the door.

Looking up at Darcy in embarrassment, Elizabeth curtseyed, scurrying to her room.

Darcy watched the clock. Frustrated at being interrupted, frustrated at Aunt Catherine's reprimand, frustrated at Elizabeth disappearing, frustrated at his lack of knowledge of pregnancy, just FRUSTRATED. The seconds droned on … and on … and on … the clock barely seemed to move.

When the ten minutes finally passed, he stormed to his chambers. Taking an additional few minutes to regain control of himself before returning to Elizabeth's room, he finally made his way back.

Tentatively opening the stairway door into her room, he looked around, almost expecting to find her absent once again. She was not. She was looking out the darkened window, turning toward him when she heard the door open. She was openly glaring at him!

"Sir," she hissed, "Never do such a thing to me again!" She moved toward him, poking his chest with her finger. "You may induce fear in others by towering over them with your great height, but it will not work with me. I will _not_ have you risking _my_ future security because of your inability to gain control of yourself." Huffing, she returned to the window.

Having spent the past fifteen minutes believing he had regained control of himself, Darcy once again found his frustration rising. How dare she accuse him, the master of self-control, of being out of control. She had not been unaffected by his attentions in the library. He heard her breath quicken and felt her nipples harden against his chest.

"Control," he spat. "You held just as much control as I did."

"I did not invite your attentions there!" she cried.

"But you did find them desirable," he countered. He should not have done it, but he did. Before she could react, he lifted her skirts, placing his fingers in her folds. Pressing his mouth upon her ear, he quietly appraised her, "Do you invite my attentions now? Your body still finds them desirable. Unless you've been indulging yourself, in which case you are supposed to include me."

The motions of his fingers caused her to react. Elizabeth let out a lustful groan before forcing herself to pull away. Glaring again at him, she accused, "I will not allow you to ruin my life. We all know how much you enjoy control. Your sex and your wealth allow you to walk away exactly as you entered. I don't enjoy such freedom. _YOU_ "—she shoved him back from her—"will _not_ take my opportunity away because of your selfishness. I welcome your attentions here, in this room, and no place else."

He had heard enough. She was not supposed to criticize him. She was his respite from Aunt Catherine and Anne. Rapidly closing the distance between them, he pulled her to him, plowing his lips into her own to silence her. When he felt her lips shove back on his with equal aggression, he aggressively removed her robe and stays.

Looking up at him in challenge, she pulled his cravat causing it to tighten around his neck. He managed to remove it before being choked. Growling, he put his shoulder below her breasts and grabbed her rear. Throwing off her slippers as he carried her to the bed, he flopped her down then straddled her. Holding both her wrists together with his hand, he released himself from his breeches. Reaching under her, he rolled to his back pulling her onto his front. Pulling her chemise to her waist, he pulled her stockinged legs to either side of him. His hands went to either of her shoulders as he pushed her to sit. Grabbing her hip with one hand and himself with the other, he impaled her as he sighed with pleasure.

Now using both hands, he guided her hips to that rhythmic motion which would release the day's frustrations. She started bucking against his guidance, revolting against his own rhythm and taking her own. Initially frustrated, he soon realized her movements freed his hands and at such a time, all motion was good motion. He used his now free hands to feel along her stockings, then above to feel the rear muscles contracting and releasing to maintain her movements.

The noises coming from her did as much to bring him to peak as the motion. As her face began the look of exquisite pain, he rose to kiss her. She lifted her hands to hold onto his shoulders, using them to brace herself. He grabbed around her waist again and thrust with everything he had. Watching her go over the edge, he finally allowed himself relief. "I have control." He gasped, needing to redeem himself before his release. "I waited for you," he choked.

As they finished she leaned into him, surprising him by pressing her lips to his in a passionate embrace. Following her lead, he held them together, giving back as much as he received until he could no longer remain upright. Rolling to his favorite resting position, he pulled her down to him. As he drifted to the arms of Morpheus, he breathed into her ear, "No more disappearing."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

* Adding this after the story was posted: This method doesn't work to control pregnancies. It was considered effective back in Regency England, but they didn't have disposable condoms or pharmaceutical birth control. They did have condoms, but they were made from gut or lamb skin and they would reuse them.

(1) This is really a myth—although the interpretation is something I made up. You can Google him.

(2) According to the Annotated Pride and Prejudice, morning meant most of the day. From waking up until just before dinner. So he would be asking "you spent all day outside" in our terminology.

(3) The implication is Georgiana isn't the elder Mr. Darcy's child but the product of his wife's affair. She would have no parents as the lover was unacknowledged as Georgiana's father and the elder Darcy didn't care for the child that represented his wife's unfaithfulness.

(4) This is a technique US president Lyndon B Johnson used to intimidate people. At 192cm (6' 3.5"), he when he wanted to intimidate people into submission, he would stand close to them and lean over them. I've known two men, one was 193cm, the other 190cm, who would use similar techniques. I don't think they do it consciously, but it's something that's helped them get their own way for 30+ years, so they just do it. Here I'm assuming Darcy doesn't consciously realize what he's doing, but Elizabeth isn't impressed with his intimidation techniques.

(5) Dragon on St. George = woman on top.

(6) Blow off the groundsills = sex on the floor or on the stairs

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

I would like to thank my reviewers: PhryneFisher, SixThings, and 42IsIndeedTheAnswer who worked super hard to clean up the mess I had made of this story and help me get it out a day early. I have a conference to attend tomorrow and probably wouldn't have been able to post until quite late.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: It seemed like the last update wasn't exactly clear about what happened with Anne at the wedding. Legally, Anne is married to Darcy, but she doesn't really want to be —why she calls him "Paper Husband": he's only to be her husband on paper because that's what she wants. She's just doing it to legitimize her heir. She came up with the whole 'fainting' thing as a manipulation, doing it on purpose so they said their vows to each other even though under the pretense of Elizabeth standing in for Anne. (A proxy marriage, it's a thing that's happened since at least the middle ages. Wikipedia has an article on it.) The Earl just wanted to get back, so he wouldn't want the marriage to be delayed another day, thus Elizabeth standing in for Anne wouldn't be questioned if it helped everything wrapped up neatly that day.

In the part:

 _"I don't think it works that way …" Elizabeth began._

 _"It does, I checked. I wrote our cousin who is a bishop in London to ask." She had written a note to the cousin, although her question may not have accurately described the situation she had created._

I meant for it to come across that what Anne asked her cousin the bishop was NOT an accurate description of what she had done, so basically, Anne is interpreting things the way she wants to not the way they actually are.

However, I do like the idea that because they said their vows to each other that they are the ones joined. I may use it, but that's not what I have going right now. It seems like an easy way out.


	15. Turnabout is Fair Play

**15 April – 23 April 1812**

In the weeks that followed, each member of the Rosings household settled into their own routine to support their goal.

Darcy and Elizabeth spent their nights together, coupling at least once each night, although never again so aggressively. Once they arose, Darcy would exit the front door of Anne's wing, returning to his rooms to clean himself and dress. He would then take a freeing horseback ride, surveying the estate in detail, gaining intelligence to help him guide Rosings to more advantageous returns. Returning from his morning ride, he would then breakfast with the ladies. The bulk of his days were spent in the Rosings study, keeping up his correspondence with those he left in charge of his other estates and reviewing the Rosings' ledgers in greater detail than his previous fortnight visits allowed. He avoided the ladies during tea as the Collins' frequently joined them, but he was present every night to begrudgingly escort Anne to dinner. When the conversations between himself and Elizabeth became too lively—even when they said more than a few words to each other—Aunt Catherine reminded them of their etiquette, thus assuring boredom at the dinner table. They would then gather in the parlor after dinner with Elizabeth playing the pianoforte or the group reading aloud to each other, but Aunt Catherine again ensured they did not enjoy themselves too much. Everyone would then retire, with Darcy stopping in his quarters to change into undress before traveling the rest of the way to Anne's wing.

Anne would occasionally stop him on his way to Elizabeth's room to ask about their progress as he made his way to Elizabeth's quarters for the night. He never knew what to say. How would one measure such progress except with the confirmation of the actual pregnancy? Anne was highly interested in knowing how often they had intimate relations, but Darcy simply answered as tersely as possible before moving on.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth's days became equally routine. She and Anne would frequently dress together with Peeke's help after Darcy had left. Although Anne would never be as near to her as Jane or Charlotte, however the young ladies did start to become friends. Elizabeth could never quite name it, but something about Anne prevented a full and open friendship. She would go for morning walks, Anne accompanying her when she felt up to it, which would frequently end with their visiting Hunsford. There the women would have a cup of tea along with merry conversation before the Rosings ladies would return to the great house for their morning meal.

After breakfast, the women would endeavor in some employment with Elizabeth practicing on the pianoforte, working on needlepoint, or reading until the Hunsford residents would join them for afternoon tea to break up the monotony. When Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins removed themselves to discuss an upcoming sermon or tenant needs, Mrs. Collins would no longer feel the need to censor her conversation with her close friend and another married woman, quite entertaining the other ladies with both the foibles of unnamed parishioners and Mr. Collins' absurdities. Anne could not add much, but would nod knowingly to keep up appearances. While Elizabeth had much she might have added to the chat, she was constrained by her situation to only ask Charlotte questions.

During one of the morning visit to Hunsford, Charlotte shared her belief that she might be with child. While looking forward to a little one to care for and a reason to cease intimate relations with Mr. Collins, she did not look forward to going through such an event without her mother or her aunt attending her for support. Charlotte did mention it would be helpful to have a friend going through a similar experience, apparently thinking of Anne's attempt to have a child.

Elizabeth stood to look out the window to hide her trepidation. Anne, also surprised by Charlotte's suggestion, cleared her throat before responding. "While I would dearly love to share such an experience with you, I won't be able to. I will be confined to my rooms to prevent illness. I likely won't live long once the child is born."

Both Charlotte and Elizabeth looked at her in shock. Anne spoke with no misery or malice, just a statement of fact. "My friend," Anne continued, "you would do better to travel back to your mother during your confinement. There you will have the experienced women of your family to help you."

Charlotte choked a moment. "I would dearly love to spend my confinement with women I know and trust, but Maria has already moved into my room at home. There is no place for me."

Patting her hand, Anne had an idea. "Jane will marry next month and Elizabeth will remain here with me until April next. As Longbourn will only have three daughters in residence, perhaps you can spend your confinement there."

Elizabeth turned to Charlotte, "Yes. If you can stand Mama, you are welcome to stay in my room! Maria and your mother can come help you. The Meryton midwife has an excellent reputation. Would you like me to write Mama?"

Smiling gratefully at them both, Charlotte sensibly responded, "I do not yet know if I am, I only suspect. Once I know with certainty, we can decide further. It also depends on William's willingness to allow me to leave."

Anne laughed. "Mr. Collins will let you go when Mother recommends it."

Charlotte smiled in acknowledgment. "I hope I'm wrong. While I look forward to having a child, I prefer staying here while Eliza is at Rosings, and I would prefer not to be at Longbourn without my friend."

On their return to Rosings, Anne turned to Elizabeth. "If Mrs. Collins is with child it would be a great blessing to us. I've been concerned how we would separate from Mrs. Collins once you start showing until after you recover. This would present the perfect solution. I will have Mother suggest that she stay at Longbourn until the child is six months old for the safety of the baby and the mother."

Uncomfortably, Elizabeth agreed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Anne's doctor arrived for his regularly scheduled visit that Friday, Darcy asked him into the study under the pretext of learning more about Anne's condition. Once the men sat, Dr. Pryce immediately launched into the details of her illness. Dr. Pryce told Darcy more specifics about what Anne had already told them. She had black humors, the doctor called them tumors, and they would continue to grow larger until they killed her. With the physician's graphic description, Darcy finally understood the extent of Anne's illness. Having originally asked the doctor to the study only to learn more about pregnancy and not to learn about Anne, he felt a wave of guilt at his own self-centeredness.

Unaware of Darcy's motivation for this talk while being a colluder in the plan to save Rosings, Dr. Pryce suspected Anne's husband knew nothing of the advanced state of her disease thus he pressed on. "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy has maybe a year if she is lucky. I am being forward, but I would like to know how things are progressing on creating an heir."

Darcy looked up, bothered with being asked so frequently and so clinically about the fruits of his concupiscence. However, his need for information kept his attention focused. "I would like to ask you about that. How long does it take the woman to become with child?"

"It's difficult to say. As Miss Bennet is a good age and in good health, it should happen quickly."

"Is quickly a day, a week, a year?"

"Most times within a few months of beginning to lie with a man."

 _A few months,_ Darcy considered. _Would Anne survive long enough?_ "How long after she shows signs until she gives birth?"

"Depending on when she starts showing signs, from five to eight months. Some women know earlier than others, particularly ones who've been through it before."

 _So we may not know for some time,_ he thought. Affecting a casual interest, Darcy nodded, "What are the signs?"

"Their courses usually cease during the pregnancy. Some awaken feeling violently ill. Heightened sensitivity to taste and smell. They may be fatigued. The quickening is the only sure way to know, once that happens it will be another five months or so."

Again nodding in understanding, Darcy hesitated. "Once she becomes pregnant, what then?"

The doctor furrowed his brows. "Mrs. Wilson, the midwife, and I use a different philosophy than many of our peers. However, our success in keeping mothers and infants alive has yielded less than half the deaths of more traditional methods. We have found both woman and infant do best when she is encouraged to exercise and eat well throughout, up until the birth. We also encourage bright and airy rooms to keep her from becoming overheated. These we will use for Miss Bennet.

"However, to keep the servants from malicious gossip, Mrs. Darcy will be confined, and Peeke will speak of the usual treatments for pregnancy. By that time, your wife will likely be bedridden anyway, and her room sealed against disease."

Death. Everyone had family and friends who were touched by death through childbirth, but he had not considered it as a risk for Elizabeth before now. Growing concerned about the risk to Elizabeth's life, he asked the doctor how many women succumbed in the childbed.

"Using traditional methods, one in every five. Using my methods, one in every twenty."

"Then we shall use your methods," Darcy avowed. Cautiously, he asked, "Will lying with her once she is with child harm her or the infant?"

Mr. Pryce smiled. He understood the gentleman likely wished to continue the regular conjugal relations accompanying the _Rosings Solution_. A man like Darcy would appreciate the privacy of the arrangement, as it remained unknown outside of the upper wing. "I haven't known it to cause a problem, even until the end. Some women even indicate there is greater pleasure during pregnancy."

"Is that so?" Darcy perked. Aunt Margaret's letter had said as much.

"I'll bring Mrs. Wilson on my next visit. She will know more intimate details as both a woman who has her own children and a midwife." Chuckling a bit, he said "A word of warning: Once you get her started, she will gladly tell you more than you ever wanted to know," causing Darcy to chuckle along with him.

Escorting Mr. Pryce to his carriage, Darcy indicated he looked forward to meeting Mrs. Wilson at the next visit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, at the servants' dinner downstairs, the chatter was of Dr. Pryce's visit and what it meant. Peeke, keeping her responsibility to manage Rosings' gossip, informed them it was just the doctor's usual visit, although he did declare Anne still well enough to have a child.

A footman chimed in, reporting he overheard Mr. Darcy tell the doctor to start bringing the midwife after this visit. They all gave thanks that Mr. Darcy had married Anne while there was still a chance for a child.

That was when young Peter spoke up. At eighteen and driven by the animal urges of one of that age, he expressed sympathy for Mr. Darcy. He could only be disgusted by the idea of doing such a thing with Mrs. Darcy no matter how rich she was. The footman reminded him it was one of the benefits of not being rich—they could choose their women without their fortune being a factor. Peter, unable to get past the repugnancy of Mrs. Darcy, laughingly suggested he saw Mr. Darcy watching Miss Elizabeth walk the garden while the man appeared to be doing his duty upstairs with his sick wife. Peeke quickly shushed him, strongly suggesting any more such talk would cost him his job. She attested to Darcy doing his job as appropriate, she was the one changing the bed linens after all!

All discussion turned to the servants' hopes for a quick pregnancy and healthy delivery and remained there the rest of the meal. Peter quickly forgot his impertinent suggestions, moving on to thoughts of an attractive young woman who recently moved into her uncle's house in the village.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday 24 April 1812 - Tuesday 28 April 1812**

Elizabeth had felt the symptoms the day before, so she was not surprised when her courses began on Friday morning. After telling Anne, Elizabeth requested a tray in her room. Anne, while disappointed, was not overly concerned. "I'll tell Mother after breakfast to spare you her hysterics."

At midday, Darcy returned to Elizabeth's room using the hidden stairs. The necessary precautions had become habit. With Anne being downstairs, his being seen visiting the upper wing would arouse suspicion.

"Anne said you weren't feeling well," he frowned, not waiting for an invitation to sit in the chair beside her. "You didn't seem unwell when I left."

Still somewhat uncomfortable speaking of such things with a gentleman, she tried to find delicate words to make him understand. "I'm not ill, and it's not unexpected. I just feel better staying in my room today."

Darcy decided females were simply bewildering creatures when it came to their well-being. Elizabeth was unwell, but she was not ill, and "it" was not unexpected, but staying in her room would make her feel better. This made no sense to him, but he deferred to her, excusing himself to continue his business for the day.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne, claiming fatigue, retired early that night. As Darcy escorted her to her room, she told him she was too fatigued for him to visit her chambers thus bid him a good night at the door to her wing.

Going to Elizabeth's room after changing into her nightclothes, Anne laughed about her mother's reaction as she told her friend, "It was a good idea to stay in your room today. I had to threaten Mother to keep her from coming up here to abuse you." Shaking her head at her mother's foolishness, Anne tittered acerbically. "I reminded her how long it took her to conceive me. Mother fainted dead away at the prospect. Thankfully, we managed to get her to her room and dismiss the servants before she awoke. She started crying, knowing in her mind if it takes that long she is for the hedgerows." Anne rolled her eyes dismissively. It was not proper or ladylike, but she now felt such intimacy with Elizabeth that proprietary seemed cumbersome. "I finally calmed her and convinced her to leave you be. We are doing everything we can do, but if she goes storming around the house, she will ruin it all."

A relieved Elizabeth thanked her. She had spent the day dreading Lady Catherine's imminent arrival to berate her for not being gravid.

Anne confided in Elizabeth that she felt her mother was the most likely to compromise their scheme. Oddly enough, Anne was able to use the peculiar house arrangement her mother had had with Aunt Christine to make Lady Catherine finally treat the situation with delicacy. Lady Catherine knew that their arrangement if known, would ruin her friend and likely damage her own reputation. Thus she wisely kept silent. Anne worked to remind her mother how much this arrangement was like her own. If Christine had been able to bear children, Lady Catherine would have been spared the necessity of having Anne herself. When Lady Catherine heard that, she heartily agreed and became, for her, more agreeable. "Don't be surprised if she refers to you as Christine once in a while now," Anne laughed.

Before Anne returned to her chambers for the night, she let Elizabeth know, "I told Darcy to stay in his own rooms, so you should have a peaceful night to yourself."

Elizabeth tucked herself in and blew out the last candle. Relishing having her bed to herself, she spread out her limbs to take up as much room as possible. Soon finding that arms and legs splayed was not a comfortable position to sleep in, she found a more natural position on her side curled up a bit. As she relaxed into slumber, she realized this was the position she had adopted after moving to Rosings, as Mr. Darcy liked to sleep with his chest to her back. He would wrap around her with his arm draped across her body and his hand resting somewhere intimate on her person. The position itself was comfortable, but lacking Mr. Darcy's warmth and touch, she found it … wanting. Flipping over to her stomach, the position she slept in when sharing a bed with Jane, she felt better. She missed the warmth of her sister next to her, but she and Jane were not infrequently separated by visits of one or the other to the Gardiners. Now comfortably situated, she drifted off to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Not understanding Anne's remark about being too fatigued for him to visit that night—really, why would Anne's fatigue matter?—Darcy again took the hidden stairway to Elizabeth's room bringing a bottle of wine on the chance it would make her feel better.

Opening the door, he found her chambers dark with the exception of the moonlight coming through the windows. Everyone had retired early tonight, so he had not waited until eleven to go to her, but where was she? He considered whether she might have again gone to the library as he started looking around her chambers. She had stayed in her rooms all day, so why would she go to the library this late? Setting the wine on the dressing table, he finally found her asleep in her bed. _She was not feeling well today,_ he thought, _maybe she just needs more rest_. Feeling guilty at accusing her in his thoughts of disappearing again, he undressed and slid into the empty side of the bed. Watching her sleep on her stomach with her face turned towards him, he listened to the regular rhythm of her breathing. _Maybe I've been keeping her up too late_ , he considered. If that is the case, he would let her sleep soundly tonight, and she should be feeling well rested in the morning. Giving her a bit of space between them in the bed so he would not disturb her, Darcy fell asleep lying on his back with his hands under his head.

When he awoke sometime later, the moon was higher in the sky. Elizabeth had snuggled beside him with her back tucked along his side. Lowering his arm to sneak it under her head, across her chest, and over her free shoulder, he rolled to his side to enfold her with his chest to her back and his free arm draped across her body as he went back to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 25 April 1812**

As she awoke, Elizabeth sighed. Something warm was pressing on her lower back helping to alleviate the soreness. It took a few minutes for her to realize that the warm something was Mr. Darcy's bare belly.

The warmth may be soothing, but the water closet was a need that would not wait. She tried to slip out of the bed without disturbing him, but as she was sitting up, she felt him pull her back. "Where are you going so early?" he yawned.

Moving his hands from her waist, she told him it was the same room he found relief from visiting each morning. Chuckling, he let her go and watched as she made her way there in her nightclothes. Thinking he much preferred watching her walk to the water closet unclothed, he settled himself back in the bed.

She took an unusually long time, so by the time she returned, he was much in sympathy with her and moved to pay a visit himself. Elizabeth looked at him in horror as he went toward the door. "You can't go in there!" Then recomposing herself, she reminded him, "It hasn't been cleaned yet. Let me call for Peeke."

Darcy considered a moment if it was worth waiting or not, then decided since it was so important to Elizabeth, he would wait. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

Once morning needs were attended to and Peeke finished with her duties, Darcy tried to call Elizabeth back to bed. She looked at him curiously. "Sir, I don't understand why you are here. Anne said she told you to stay in your room for the night."

"Anne told me she was fatigued and didn't want me to visit. What does that have to do with you?"

Struggling not to roll her eyes at him, she asked, "Do you _normally_ visit Anne in the evenings?"

"No," he admitted, "I thought it an odd thing for her to say to me, but … oh." He may have become accustomed to most of the things they did to keep up appearances, but, as someone who despised artifice, the equivocations were still a challenge for him. "You don't look like you still feel poorly."

Not sure how to answer, she tried to let him know gently there was no need for him to visit for the next few nights. Gathering her brow, she asked, "Sir, do you know how long I've been at Rosings?"

Wondering how the two related, Darcy calculated. _She arrived on Easter, March twenty-ninth. It's now April twenty-fifth._ "A bit under a month."

She nodded significantly at him to see if he would remember. He did not. "Sir, I know that I am not with child yet."

Nothing. He still looked at her as if she was mad, although a bit concerned. "That's… disappointing. How do you know that?"

At that moment, Anne walked in the door. Looking displeased at seeing Darcy unclothed in the bed, she berated him, "Darcy. I told you to stay in your chambers last night."

"I did," he retorted grinning, "There are these stairs attached to my chamber…"

Anne was not amused. "Give her some privacy the next few days. She is not with child. You start again once she's done."

"Done with what?"

Anne threw up her hands in frustration at him. "Are you daft? The bleeding. Leave her in peace until it's finished."

 _Ahhhh! That's how all those fit together._ "I stayed last night, and it didn't hurt anything," he noted. "Is there some reason I can't spend time here in the evenings?" As Elizabeth was the only person in the house he wanted to spend time with—being completely denied her company would drive him mad.

Looking at Elizabeth but unable to read her countenance, Anne left the decision to her friend. Narrowing her eyes at Darcy, she warned him to not impose himself on Elizabeth as she stormed out the door.

Looking out the window, Darcy saw the sun lifting higher in the sky. Making his way back to his room, he asked, "Would you mind if I visit with you tonight? My hall is quite empty."

Elizabeth decided she would not mind.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Sun, 27 April 1812**

After a long day spent in the company of Aunt Catherine, Darcy anticipated with great joy ending his day with Elizabeth. He brought a fine bottle of wine with him for them to enjoy. As he exited the hidden stairs, he saw her busily setting up a chessboard close to the fire. _Ahh, this evening will make up for the exceptionally dreadful day_ , he thought. "Good evening, Elizabeth. Chess match?"

"I thought you may enjoy a match. We have the full moon to light the board," she smiled up at him.

Coming closer, he nodded his pleasure. Offering her a glass of wine as he served a liberal one for himself, they began the game. With the game and the wine as a backdrop to relax him, Darcy started openly discussing his frustration with Aunt Catherine's officiousness. Elizabeth offered a fair match, a sympathetic ear, and her well-placed wit to distract him. The warmth and ease the wine brought on induced Darcy to indulge in more than his usual couple of glasses.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth found the wine helped ease the soreness in her back and the other accompanying uncomfortable sensations that occur during that time, thus she drank a bit more than she was wont.

After the first bottle had been emptied, Darcy happily remembered his forgotten bottle from last night. Thus, the two quaffed an extra glass or two of wine, not realizing the deleterious effects of such an action until they stood upon finishing their game. They ungracefully stumbled to the bed, fumbling to help each other to undress.

"Madam"—Darcy hiccupped seriously while unbuttoning her robe—"I know I drank tonight to forget the tortures of spending time in Aunt Catherine's"—he hiccuped again—"company, but you've consumed more too. Why is that?"

"It takes away the pain that comes with the unwellness."

Drawing his brows in confusion, he asked, "You said it didn't hurt."

Elizabeth laughed at his silliness. "It's not pain like that—it's a soreness as if you spent the day before doing heavy work."

"Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her lower back. He lit up, telling her his father would have pains in his back after too much time on a horse. A doctor showed him how to help relieve the elder Darcy's discomfort. "You must lie on your stomach."

When she did, he climbed to straddle her, sitting on the backs of her thighs. He first rubbed his hands together to warm them, and then pressed them on her, allowing the warmth from his hands to go into her sore back. After a few minutes, he started moving his hands to rub and press on her back. As his hands started moving, Elizabeth could not help but to gasp and groan a bit, a combination of additional pains the rubbing caused along with the relief the ministrations offered. Darcy continued. His father would sometimes make strange noises, but the sounds she made were ones he recognized from their other nightly encounters. He could not help but find arousal in such a position, with his hands on her in such a manner, with her making such noises. Leaning forward along her back, he buried his face in her hair, placing his mouth next to her ear, grinning as he asked, "Is it better?"

Releasing a satisfied groan accompanied by her own matching grin, she assured him she did now feel better.

Straightening his legs out, he pressed himself on top of her back. Nuzzling her neck a few moments, he moved to her side so as not to crush her. As he started osculating and caressing, she reluctantly pulled away, archly reminding him of her condition. As they could not be expected to couple at this time, she suggested, in her bibulous state, that she could practice using Aunt Margaret's suggestions for relieving a man.

Confused, he wondered aloud, "But my back doesn't hurt."

"I don't remember Aunt Margaret mentioning anything about helping sore backs," she giggled. "I wasn't talking about your back." Grinning wickedly, she continued, "I've been wondering what happens for you."

Beginning to comprehend what she meant, but even in his libidinous state not willing to suggest such activities, he cautiously probed. "When … ?"

"When you make your face." She then made an exaggerated version of his climax expression. Thankfully, she did not include the noises.

"I do not look like that!" She simply looked up at him, still grinning. "Do I?" She nodded but waited for his answer. "That is at the peak of sensation when the seed releases. And you, my dear,"—he pointed at her with a slight hiccup—"make some pained faces as well. It is why I reacted as I did that first time."

She laughed out loud. "I do, don't I? But I can't stop it."

He pulled her to him again, "Nor should you. That is what makes it so nice." Holding her close, he moved to kiss her but only made contact with the crown of her head as she was looking down. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes as she moved herself down his body. Once her face was close to his midsection, she wrapped her fingers around him. He groaned. "I want to see what happens for you. You watched me. I hear men only receive one part in ten, so what is their measly one part like?"

"You really wish to do this?" She again looked up and nodded. He showed her what to do. He greatly enjoyed her ministrations until completion, whereupon she was surprised to see the force at which his seed erupted and the distance it traveled.

"I thought you said it spilled. This is more of a…missile."

He chuckled. "I never thought of it before, but I believe you are correct." He reached down to pull her up so that her face was to his, kissing her before going to get a washcloth to clean his chest and belly. After cleaning himself, he curled around her as they both succumbed to a drunken sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday 28 April 1812**

Both felt miserable upon awakening. Peeke brought them tea before Anne arrived to berate Darcy.

"Anne, pray leave me in peace," Darcy groaned sliding deeper into the bedclothes. "I am ill this morning. It's perverse enough to have you walk into my room uninvited while I'm still abed."

"It is not your room." Anne put her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to leave Elizabeth in peace, but I find you here."

Elizabeth looked up, "Anne, dear, I told him he could stay. He did not importune me."

Seeing the empty bottles, Anne understood. Sighing with a slight smile, she commiserated with them. "I'll stay in my rooms today. Peeke will send word that we are all feeling a ill today."

"Thank you." Darcy slid his head beneath the covers as he and Elizabeth suffered through their morning in quiet misery together.

Anne left, unbeknownst to the pair, wearing a wide grin on her face.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful betas! They make this story much, much better by correcting all the things I don't see! 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and my anon helper.

Speaking of comments, because of some comments I need to add this: everything from the last chapter was mutually consensual and pleasurable. I will NOT EVER write a scene where any participant would not have the power to end undesirable activities. (Although in another story I have partially written—I interrupted writing that story for this one—a character doesn't want it, but also is too shocked to respond at first. But when the character regains their wits and says no the other character stops.) Elizabeth gives sober consent to this whole arrangement, even if it is only something she is willing to do under extreme circumstances.

If there is one thing that makes me really appreciate the always connected, always crazy, always over-the-top world we currently live in, it's pre-WW2 medicine. The more I find out, the more horrible it is. You can look up information on Regency childbirth practices. They are brutal. One in every five women died. JA had two SILs die from it. Apparently after Princess Charlotte died they started looking into improvements.

Another note, that everyone is bugging Darcy about if Elizabeth is pregnant is a shout out to all my friends and relations who have been badgered about when they were going to have kids. Whether their parents that started asking for grandchildren even before the wedding, or those struggling with infertility, or those that choose to either delay or not have children, this is my little send up to them for having to suffer those irritating people who are always asking about "When are you going to have a kid?" or "Is she pregnant yet?" Also for those with one child being hounded to have another. Hopefully you can laugh a bit at this and it doesn't traumatize you!


	16. On the Road

**Friday 15 May 1812 - Saturday 16 May 1812**

Elizabeth finally understood her mother's nerves, although she refused to give into them. Her own emotions were jumping back and forth so violently she was not sure what to feel.

She was elated. Tomorrow night she would spend once again in her own bedroom in Longbourn! She had only been gone for two months, but so much had happened it seemed a lifetime. To spend a few nights in confidence with Jane, or as much confidence as they could now have, would be pure bliss. To sleep in her own bed– paradise!

She was tormented. Riding five hours in a carriage to London essentially alone with Mr. Darcy (Peeke sat as far as possible from the two and fell asleep immediately), spending the night at Mr. Darcy's home, then another five hours in the carriage tomorrow, although tomorrow would include the Gardiners and Miss Darcy. Then the same trip in reverse after Jane's wedding. She now divided her life into time spent in her bedroom (most of the time Mr. Darcy would be there) and time spent outside of her bedroom (where Mr. Darcy remained his proud and haughty self), but this trip would once again upset that balance. She had to continue performing her duties while in Hertfordshire, but it certainly would not be in her room or at night. They would meet in an unused hut in a discreet location in the early mornings. She could not help but fear being caught as well as wonder at changing their usual time to one that would be so early for them both.

Next to her in the carriage, Darcy felt nothing but torment. If he had married Elizabeth instead of Anne, this trip would be spent with her congenially curled against him with them free to caress each other. There would be no maid to maintain propriety. In his townhome, they would retire together to share his bed. In Hertfordshire, his Netherfield host would assign them connecting rooms. There would be no fear of discovery, all they did would be expected of them.

But he was not married to her. In the carriage, she sat a proper distance from him with her delectable fingers not entwined in his own but either in her lap or holding a book. Peeke was snoring in the corner. In his townhome, she was to occupy the room next to Georgiana on the floor below his, forcing him to sneak around his own home as a thief in the night. In Hertfordshire, he would be at Netherfield while she was at Longbourn. They had to risk discovery to continue their obligations.

The risk of discovery now particularly wore on him. When he insisted they attend the wedding, it all seemed so easy. Now with the reality of the trip bearing down upon them, it seemed foolish. She was so happy when he said they would go, everything seemed possible with such warmth. If she expressed even a fraction of that joy in the carriage, he would be relieved of much of his worry. She did not. She sat silently either reading or staring out the window. He could not tell where her thoughts tended. Some moments he caught a tender smile, others a frown of concern.

They did manage a few brief conversations. During one, he learned more about her aunt and uncle in trade. She obviously cared deeply for them. He told her he would be sending a message as soon as they arrived to arrange to pick them up on their way to Hertfordshire the next day. She nodded in understanding as they continued on in silence.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Awed by the size and elegance of Mr. Darcy's townhome, Elizabeth silently followed the housekeeper to her room.

Georgiana joined Elizabeth in her room a few minutes later. "I'm honored to have you as my guest this evening," she curtseyed.

When Elizabeth looked at her in surprise for using such a formal greeting, Georgiana smiled. "Mrs. Annesley told me I had to welcome you properly. Did I do it correctly?"

Returning her new friend's smile, Elizabeth assured her the welcome was everything proper. Mrs. Annesley would be proud of her young charge.

"I'm sure you need to freshen up from such a long day of travel. My room is next to yours," she said pointing to the right. "Once you feel ready, knock on my door and I'll escort you to the sitting room." The young woman turned to leave, but pausing a moment, returned to face Elizabeth. "I know we have not known each other long, but I do look forward to our increased acquaintance. Anne has nothing but lovely things to say about you and I would dearly love to have such a friend also," she smiled earnestly at Elizabeth.

"I have heard nothing but lovely things about you as well," Elizabeth responded, discounting Wickham's statements as those of a bitter and jealous reprobate. "I also look forward to our increased acquaintance."

"I know my brother's invitation to accompany him to Hertfordshire was at your request after his wedding. I thank you for your consideration. I do miss him dearly," she said quietly.

Elizabeth lit up, so happy to help the appreciative girl. She may have been of age with Lydia, but was much more pleasant to be around. "I'm so glad I could be of assistance! I will enjoy being in your close company on the journey."

"I was disappointed to hear you would not be staying with us at Netherfield. I feel your company will be sorely missed, particularly as a buffer to… um… some of the other guests." The shy darling was so embarrassed, but Elizabeth knew who she meant.

"We will likely need more help preparing for the wedding and I frequently need help escaping my mother." Elizabeth smiled with assurance at her. "You are always welcome to spend your free time at Longbourn with my sisters and me," Elizabeth laughed. If forced into the constant company of Caroline Bingley for a week, Elizabeth would be desperate for an escape. She felt she must give Miss Darcy some type of reprieve from such misery.

Georgiana brightened before she turned to exit. "I take your words as a promise. A promise I willingly accept. Expect me there often," and she returned to her room to wait for Miss Bennet's knock.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Having Georgiana as company made the evening bearable. Although shy, she felt more confident in Elizabeth's company due to the time they spent together at Rosings and Anne's strong recommendation of her compassionate nature.

Rather than have to suffer Mr. Darcy's disdain all evening, Elizabeth was able to ignore him and focus on learning more about his sister. Elizabeth discovered once Miss Darcy felt comfortable with someone, she turned into a veritable chatterbox. The young girl carried much of the conversation, with Elizabeth asking questions to maintain her level of excitement.

After dinner, Georgiana graced them with music until they all decided to retire early. She escorted Elizabeth to her room, bidding her a heartfelt good night upon parting.

Elizabeth, being genuinely tired from her journey, wondered what time Mr. Darcy would arrive. His usual hour, before the marriage, was eleven. Now they were in town and people in town kept later hours. Would he arrive at eleven or would there still be too many servants around? Miss Darcy may well be awake at such an hour. She knew he would not visit her until after his sister was asleep. Deciding it would be quite late before Mr. Darcy arrived, Elizabeth snuggled between the bedclothes and fell asleep knowing he would wake her when he was was ready.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As the evening ended, Darcy escorted the ladies to their landing, separating as Geogiana led Elizabeth to their rooms and he continued to his floor.

Darcy retired to his rooms after the cozy evening with his sister and the woman he… He was not sure how to finish. What was she? She was his lover, but not his mistress. She was to be the bearer of his heir, but not his wife. The three of them spending their evening comfortably chatting, dining, and playing music left Darcy's heart full. Separating for the night again emptied it, leaving him with the acute feeling of loneliness which he could cure with only one balm.

He looked as the mantel clock struck ten o'clock. Upon their arrival, he instructed his servants to retire by eleven o'clock as he was fatigued from travel and wanted no accidental interruptions. He knew with the later hours of town, the servants would not start working upstairs until after nine.

Indulging in a glass of wine while he passed the time, he looked around his room. It felt like a lifetime ago he was last in this room. Two months. It was only two months ago he left for Kent. He smiled remembering the last night he spent in this room. He spent it dreaming of doing a variety of salacious things with Elizabeth in that bed.

Now being free and honest with himself, he had spent the months from December to April dreaming of doing salacious things with her in his bed. As he indulged in the memories of the fantasies, he realized he had already done most of those in Kent. He chuckled to himself. He had done more. He offered a private toast in appreciation of Aunt Margaret's letter, lifting his glass in her praise.

Quarter after. Damn. This was as bad as Kent before being granted free access. If only his house had a secret stairway to her room! Frustrated at his inability to seek her out at will, he took a long drink from his glass. _This is my house, I can wander it as I please,_ he thought, even while knowing he could not be seen entering her room.

As much as the domestic evening soothed his soul, the separation frustrated him. That frustration, combined with the now growing doubts and concerns about this venture into Hertfordshire, started to once again disturb his reason. During their visit he would only have a few minutes of her day rather than the comfort granted him by holding her all night.

Now beginning to understand his care for Elizabeth, not just the creation of an heir with her but the comfort and pleasure he received just being in her company, he knew he would have to be vigilant to keep from interacting with her in public, particularly on the five hour carriage ride with her relatives and Georgiana. He cursed himself for his stupidity in succumbing to this damned journey.

He would go to her in … a half hour. He could not remember the exact arrangement of the rooms below. How much noise carried through the walls? Would his sister hear him speaking to Elizabeth? Was the bed placed on the wall adjoining Georgiana's room? When did Georgiana go to sleep? He had no way to answer any of these questions from the chair in his room but he did not want his younger sister to hear any of their amorous activities.

Maybe he should bring her to his room instead? The image of having her corporeally in his bed rather than the phantasmal vision of previous nights stirred a great need in him and firmed his resolve. He would check the servant's stairs on his way down, if they were dark he would bring her up those stairs to his room.

Now knowing he would have her in his room tonight, further fueled his frustration at waiting. He looked around his room again, trying to calm his agitated spirits. It held tokens of the different phases of his life and his family history. There was his father's shaving kit he now used as his own while in town. His favorite texts from university. A painting done by his mother. Furniture purchased by his grandfather and great-grandfather. Then a smile spread across his face as his eyes landed on Ben Key.

Moving across the room, he lifted Ben Key. It had always worked to soothe his spirits in the past. She soothed a bit, but his frustrations dominated his countenance. Now he needed more. Ben Key was no longer enough.

He looked at the clock again. Quarter till. _Close enough,_ he thought, as he threw Ben Key onto his pillow and he made his way to check the servant stairs.

~~~oo0oo~~~

To his relief, the upstairs servants had all retired early. There was light coming from under Georgiana's door. He must be attentive to his silence. Quietly moving to Elizabeth's door, he gently let himself in without knocking. She knew to expect him, there was no reason to knock. Her room was dark except the little light of the gibbous moon.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered moving around her room. He went to her bed—it was placed against the wall shared with Georgiana's room—and found her in slumber. Smiling, he knelt beside her in the bed. She was sleeping on what had become her accustomed side. He was tempted to crawl into the bed, but the vision of her in _his_ bed kept him focused.

Gently stroking her cheek, he whispered again, "Elizabeth." She stirred a little but did not rouse.

He exhaled a quick breath of amusement. Now starting at her cheek and stroking down her neck, he watched her eyes for a reaction. When there was none, he loosened the top of her gown. Now starting again, he went from her cheek to her breast, he encircled her nipple until she finally fluttered her eyes. Leaning over to kiss away any noises of surprise or words she may have, he watched as her eyes became fully open. Pulling back, he motioned for her to be quiet, pointing at Georgiana's room.

As she looked at him questioningly, he helped her out of the bed and led her to the far wall. Standing behind her and putting his mouth to her ear, he whispered his plan while running teasing fingers across her now bare décolletage. Entwining his hand with hers, he led her up the dark servant stairs and to his own room, taking great care to close each door without noise.

In getting her to his room, he focused only on maintaining silence. Once his door safely closed, he turned to see her standing between him and his bed. This is where she belonged.

Moving to hold her, he passionately breathed her name before joining his lips to hers. Once started, he was driven by desire. Not only those desires of lust, although they were certainly not weak, but also desire of feeling the peace her presence now gave him.

He loosened the neck of her gown, dropping the encumbrance to the floor. As she stood unclothed before him, the moon now casting a halo about her form, he moved to touch and kiss every part of her.

Turning down the covers, he guided her into his bed, watching her lie back upon his pillows while he undressed himself. "I've dreamed of seeing you there for so long," he whispered to her as he climbed onto her. She smiled up at him when she heard. _Yes, yes. This is exactly what it should be like,_ he thought. She belonged in his bed, welcoming his advances toward her.

As he lay on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist playfully. "Dreamed of it, you say?"

"For so long…," but he could not keep his mouth from her to say more.

He was able to contain himself long enough to execute some of Aunt Margaret's suggestions, but once she experience her pleasure he could not hold his back any longer.

In his regular resting position, he pulled her to him, continuing to kiss and fondle her. She reciprocated, but eventually pulled away enough to quietly ask him, "Do you dream of being here as an escape from Rosings?"

Raising a sleepy brow, he grinned. "I dream that also," he said as he pulled her back to him, tucking her head under his chin. The security of his own bed, combined with a few glasses of wine, made his word flow freely. "Since I've known you, I've dreamed what it would be like to have you in my bed."

If he had seen her face, he may have realized the effect of his careless words. Alas, with her head tucked under his chin he had no way to see the shocked and confused expression she wore. She could not formulate any witty retorts or impertinent questions thus stayed quietly wrapped in his hold as he drifted to sleep.

While he dozed, she stretched out an arm under his neck and felt a ragged piece of fabric that seemed out of place among the fine linen bedclothes. Lifting it to further exam the strange material, a section dragged across Darcy's face causing him to wake. "Ummm," he turned his face into the ragged cloth then reached for it, pulling it to his face while Elizabeth put some distance between them.

"You found Ben Key," he said with a sleepy grin as he wrapped the tattered scrap of fabric around them both.

"Ben Key?" she asked confusedly.

He gave her a grin that could have come straight from his five year old self. "It's what I called her. When my grandmother gave her to me, I was too young to pronounce it correctly and the name stuck. It was my comfort blanket when I was a babe, Ben Key."

He could feel her shaking, trying to control her mirth. "Do not laugh at Ben Key!" he playfully commanded. "She was my friend when I was all alone. Officially, I slept with her until I was probably six. Really, I slept with her much longer. I even brought her to school, but managed to keep her hidden from my classmates. I became an expert at hiding her. I would sleep with her under my pillow at night and stow her every morning where none could find her. When I was upset, I could hold her, stroke her, rub her against my cheek. She would make everything feel better."

Elizabeth was doing a noble job containing her amusement. She had not burst in laughter yet, but she was still shaking violently. "You," she choked. "You had a comfort blanket? (1) You still have it?"

He saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. He took Ben Key and wiped her mirthful tears away. "Ben Key makes everything better, even wiping your tears away," he joked as he kissed the tip of her nose. She may be amused at the idea of such a serious man, as he was known to be,with his baby blanket, but she was not ridiculing him for it. He knew she would not. She was not cruel. He could not say the same for the other ladies he knew.

Turning her mirth into a way of learning more about her, he asked with all honesty, "You never had something soft to comfort you as a child?"

Regaining her composure, Elizabeth confessed she had rag doll she used to carry everywhere as a girl. "I put it away so long ago, I do not think I've seen it since I was ten. Lydia tried to add my doll to her collection, so I stowed her, then claimed I could no longer find her."

"What did you call her?"

"Raggedy. That's what my grandmother called her while she made her for me. Raggedy Doll."

Darcy smiled, kissing her forehead. "Which grandmother?"

"Grandmama Bennet. She lived with us when I was small. She died shortly after my youngest sister was born." Elizabeth considered, "What about you? Which grandmother gave you Ben Key?"

"Grandmother Darcy. She would read and sing to me, and told me bedtime stories every night. She always had time for me. The fabric is from one of her gowns. It ripped while we were playing, so she cut it up for me to keep. That was when I was two. She died when I was seven. She's the one who taught me how to hid Ben Key so I could continue sleeping with her." Pausing for a moment, he avowed, "All children should have indulgent grandmothers."

Elizabeth agreed. He again pulled her close, touching as much of her with as much of him as possible. At that moment, he needed to be in contact with her. Opening his soul, telling her one of his most closely held secrets, the one his father would have called a failing, was more intimate than coupling. She had not rejected him. Instead she told him about Raggedy.

He had questioned, he had doubted, he had made excuses. All were wiped away by his beloved Ben Key. He now admitted to himself that adored this woman who did not condemn his weakness.

He wrapped Ben Key around her and began caressing her once again. The intimacy he now felt with her fuelled a need in Darcy for even more physical intimacy throughout the night. As the sun started peeking above the horizon, Darcy entangled himself with her once again. "I find Ben Key does not work so well after nights with you, Elizabeth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth lay in Mr. Darcy's arms awash in confusion.

When he woke her the night before, she expected their encounter. To her surprise, he decided they must remove to his room to protect his sister. Why had he put her in the room next to his sister if it posed a risk? He snuck her up servant stairs in the dark like some trollop. Once concealed in his room, he turned into someone she had never before known.

At first he spoke of dreaming of home. She thought he was simply missing his home and tired of Lady Catherine's demands. She felt much the same way. Then he spoke of her being in his bed since he first met her? But such a thing could not be. He openly mocked her while in Hertfordshire, how could he want such a woman in his bed? She held her silence, not trusting any words she may say at the time.

Then she found the ragged cloth, his Ben Key. If she had not had the physical evidence firmly pressed upon her, she would have sworn she was lying with a juvenile boy. The prideful, arrogant Mr. Darcy had kept his baby blanket! He kept it while he was in school, so he must have been beyond twelve and still sleeping with it! Such a weakness in such a great man, and for him to share that weakness to her. What could it mean?

She, of course, would never break his confidence over this, but she could not help but open a piece of her heart to the man. The same heart she consciously kept from him. In her room, she thought frequently on his disgust of her outside the wing. It kept her from confusing the two faces of the man.

Mr. Darcy being much older than his sister would have been the only child of the exalted family on the estate, thus had few playmates. Elizabeth looked at his now sleeping face. He looked younger, although the scruff of a beard kept him from looking boyish. To grow up so alone that a scrap of fabric must stand in as companion, Elizabeth choked back tears for the lonely boy he must have been.

She had tried to sketch his character, deciding he displayed traits most suited to achieve his ends at any particular moment. In her room, he displayed traits of an attentive lover so he could produce his heir. Out of her room, he displayed the traits of a haughty man of the _bon ton_ while he surveyed the latest addition to his wealth. The trait he showed her now only served to show his humanity, it produced no gain. How did this work into her character sketch?

He was a flawed person, he admitted it at Netherfield, but she would never have dreamed it would be something like this. She wondered how long he used Ben Key for comfort. It was on his pillow last night. Could it be that such a man would still seek comfort from a scrap of fabric? She thought it odd he wrapped her in the fabric then proceeded to couple with her twice more before telling her the fabric no longer worked for him.

Certainly this was not something others knew! He said he had hidden the scrap of fabric from his classmates. She may be the only other person with this information. She again vowed she would never betray this confidence.

As she lay watching him sleep, a few more immediate concerns distracted her. First she must find the necessary and then she must return to her room before servants started moving about. She extracted herself from him, on an expedition to solve her most pressing problem. Quietly opening doors, she found his dressing room (thankfully his valet had not arrived yet), an attached bedroom (the dusty mistresses chambers she embarrassedly realized), until she finally found what she was looking for. Once she finished, she realized the chamber pot now held evidence of their encounters. She would have to warn Mr. Darcy before going to her chambers. She found her nightclothes, redressing before returning to his bed.

As she climbed next to him, he reached out and pulled her in. Cocking an eye, he looked down at her. "Why do you have clothes on?"

"Sir, I need to return before your servants start their duties."

Lifting up to look at the mantel clock, "It's five thirty," he said pulling her close again. "They will not be up until nine. We have more time."

"Sir, I did not think of it, assuming Peeke would care for my chamber while I'm here, but there is much evidence of last night. Your sheets, the … chamber pot," as she grimaced.

Mr. Darcy chuckled. "My servants know my habits and are discreet. I do not visit brothels or keep women. I must have some release from time to time." Shocked at this new information, she was left with no option but to trust Mr. Darcy. Pulling her back tightly against his stomach, he buried his face in her hair. "Rest dear, we have a long day ahead of us. You do not have to leave before eight."

She could hear his rhythmic breathing as he drifted off to slumber and she soon followed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The Darcy carriage made its way to Gracechurch street to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner for the journey to Meryton. The trip was uneventful, with the Gardiners happily chatting with Elizabeth and Georgiana. Mr. Gardiner tried to bring Mr. Darcy into the conversation, but Mr. Darcy gave only the briefest of answers. Elizabeth would say he bordered on being rude, but decided his treatment of her kind uncle went well beyond the border. So at odds with the man he was that morning.

Elizabeth was relieved when they finally pulled into Meryton. Anxious to see home again, she regaled Georgiana with more information about her sisters and the things she loved the most about Longbourn.

Seeing her family lined up to greet the arrival of their party, Elizabeth warned Georgiana, "They can be exuberant. They are a harmless bunch, but can be a bit much for those unaccustomed to large families." The Gardiners vouched the same.

Mr. Darcy remained with the carriage overlooking the scene before him with scorn while Mr. Bennet, now much recovered from his fall, was pleased to see his favorite daughter. "My little Lizzy has come home to grant me a brief amnesty. I should not have instructed you to stay in Kent during my injury, I much regret it now. I thought it amusing for you to return able to tell me of Collins' follies at not yet inheriting, I never intended for you to stay a year complete."

Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm overflowed at the brief return of her second eldest and the upcoming end of the entail. Jane gave a proper greeting, but a squeeze of her hands indicated their night would be full of shared confidences. Mary quietly greeted her, assuring her happiness at her sister's return. Kitty and Lydia were both more lively than proper, asking about Rosings and the fine gentlemen she must be meeting while staying there.

Elizabeth introduced Miss Darcy to her family. Mrs. Bennet immediately invited the girl to tea the next day which she gladly accepted.

The Gardiners received their usual welcome. The travelers' trunks were unpacked, and the remainder of the party continued on to Netherfield.

When the Longbourn party gathered after refreshing from the journey, there were many tales to tell for the evening. Tales of Mr. Bennet's injury and fortuitous recovery. Tales of Jane's betrothal and upcoming marriage. Tales of Kitty and Lydia's woe at now being forbidden from keeping the company of the officers. Tales of Lizzy's efforts of being the salvation of the family. Tales of the journey from London in the fine carriage with the lovely girl and her silent brother.

When they finally retired for the evening, Elizabeth was exhausted from being up most of the night before with no ability to rest in the carriage. When Jane snuggled under the covers with Elizabeth to share confidences, Elizabeth forced herself to stay alert.

"I have never known such joy!" Jane gushed. "The only way I could feel more is if you were also sharing such happiness!"

Elizabeth smiled. For her sister's joy alone, she might have agreed to her current situation. Grasping her sister's hands, Elizabeth replied, "You deserve nothing less. I'm so happy to be here with you for this."

"It was lovely of Anne to allow you to come. Was it awful travelling with her husband?"

Hearing Mr. Darcy called Anne's husband struck Elizabeth. Living in the isolation of Rosings with Anne's detachment from the man, Elizabeth did not view him as Anne's husband. Now rejoined to the greater world, she would have to face the fact that she was lying with another woman's spouse, even though it was at the wife's request.

"I just read or look out the windows. He sits and says little. Peeke traveled with us, so it is not as if I am stuck with him alone." Lizzy felt that would answer well enough.

Stroking her sister's forehead, Jane asked, "How are you really? You look so fatigued tonight. I cannot help but be concerned for you."

Lizzy reassured her sister. "It is not so bad as I thought. Charlotte visits most every day. I have many lovely trails to walk. Anne is a friend," hesitating a moment before deciding to confide in her sister, "although, there is something odd about her. I have no words to describe it. I wonder if it is because she has been forced to be alone for so long or if it is something else."

"I easily believe being alone for long periods would make one act odd. You are a blessing for her just as she is a blessing for us."

Jane continued on believing the best in Anne and Lady Catherine, but Lizzy's eyelids refused to remain open. Jane frowned at her sister falling asleep so quickly. She expected to spend a few hours sharing secrets with her most trusted sister. Attributing it to the fatigue of two days travel, Jane turned to let her younger sister rest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) I looked up security blankets to see what they would be called at that time, but couldn't find any references. One article did talk about people considering security blankets to start with the Peanuts cartoons, but they really started in the 1920s when people would cut blankets down for baby beds. There is no way kids, particularly wealthy kids whose parents could easily afford it and who often didn't see much of their children when they were small, didn't have security things back in the early 1800s. That is a primal thing for many little kids who have access to one, not something that just started in the 1920s.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful betas! They make this story much, much better by correcting all the things I don't see! 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and my anon helper.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I loved the idea of Darcy having a blankie. I've known of quite a few boys who kept theirs until their parents forced it from them. One of my cousins, who is a massive 1.96m (6'5") guy and played US-type football until college, had a secret blankie for years. A friend of mine let her son keep his as long as he wanted as long as it stayed discreet so her MIL wouldn't give them grief about it. He slept with it until he was in high school but you would NEVER dream it if you met him. He still has the ragged thing and my friend swears she's going to make it into something for either his wedding or his children, or both.

I've known adult men who experience the senses of touch, smell, and taste much more acutely than I do, particularly (but not limited to) those on the spectrum of Asperger or Autism. I once read an article that discussed Darcy's claim he doesn't catch the tone of conversations thus people diagnosed him as being on the spectrum. The paper dismissed that idea because in the book he can behave when he tries, he just doesn't try until he receives proper motivation.

I'm going with it and making Darcy one of those guys very sensitive to stimulation of touch, smell, and taste, even if he doesn't have Aspergers. Combine that with his being an isolated guy who lost his beloved grandmother and then his parents early (although who knows, his mother may still be alive just not mentioned in the book), I'm giving him this as something to comfort him and remind him of the easier times and fewer responsibilities of his childhood. Kind of like guys (ahem, my husband) who keep their ratty 30 year old concert tshirts or their old T-ball gloves. (But really, who am i to judge? I still have the teddy bear my dad gave me when I was 3 and a number of other mementos that compare with my husband's.)

I apologize for not yet going back and adding in more of Elizabeth's thoughts. I only have a short time to write so I'm focusing on progressing the story and then doing a read-over or two before my beta's clean up the mess I leave them with. (Thank you ladies!)

I have chosen to wait until I finish the story before going back to put in more of E's thoughts. I think of it as Elizabeth living in her own head, not willing to anger the people who are giving her so much and trying to be proper. She allows herself to physically enjoy Mr. Darcy's attentions, but doesn't trust him emotionally. She also doesn't trust the family.

Her reaction to this is mostly confusion. How to come to terms with her still acting the maiden gentlewoman outside the wing with what she's doing in her bedchamber. How Darcy treats her outside the wing with how he treats her inside. How the uppers could do such a thing without feeling overwhelming guilt and her own justification of her actions so she doesn't feel overwhelming guilt.

I hope this helps. I don't have much time over the next couple of months and I would like to have the this story finished before the year ends, except for any clean up.


	17. Scent of a Woman

**Sunday 17 May 1812**

Elizabeth's habit was to wake with the sun or before. This morning, the fatigue of two days travel combined with the sleepless night in town and the late night with her sister threatened her early rising. She gave thanks for all the liquids she drank the night before to restore her parched throat after so many hours in the carriage. Had they not forced her to the water closet, she would have slept past her appointed meeting time with Mr. Darcy.

She left her home at sunrise, just after six. They were to meet at six thirty. As she approached the cabin at a quarter after, she saw no signs of any other human. Opening the door, she found herself alone. Knowing she arrived a few minutes early, she made use of the time to rest. Still greatly fatigued, she lay upon the cot and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Darcy cursed himself as he made his way to the hut. His valet had woken him at half past five, as asked. Dismissing his man, Darcy dressed himself for this outing. Having a quarter of an hour before the sun would rise and he could leave, he rested his head upon the pillow until the clock struck six. That night he had been unable to attain slumber until after the clock struck four. Not having Elizabeth in his bed, he could find no comfort. He tried substituting a pillow, but he needed her scent. He cursed himself for leaving Ben Key back at his town house. Having been wrapped around her, it would smell of her.

The next thing he knew, he was startled awake to the clock striking half past! He was supposed to be meeting her then! As he ran from the room, he grabbed an extra cravat and a few handkerchiefs to bring with him.

Arriving half of an hour late to the cabin, the sun had already risen. Seeing no signs of her as he approached, he wondered if she waited for him or had given up. If she had gone, they would have to find some other way to meet which would become increasingly difficult as they day progressed.

Still frustrated with himself, he shoved opened the hut door to see her sleeping quietly on the cot. She was on her side with her hands tucked under her head. Relieved, but knowing he had left them little time, he gently woke her.

"Elizabeth, dearest, you must wake up," he whispered as he knelt by her head stroking her cheek. He watched her eyes slowly open before she startled awake at realizing how bright the sky was. "I slept longer than I should," he explained guiltily. "We need to work quickly." He helped her up so he could remove her gown, laying it across a chair so it would not wrinkle. When he started to remove her stays, she protested it would not be necessary with such a short amount of time before both must return or risk discovery. He assured her it was vital and as she rolled her eyes at him, he continued. Once freed from her gown and stays, Darcy was willing to let her chemise remain as he began his kisses and caresses. She opened his fall and assisted his progress, understanding in this instance she may not receive the many pleasures to which she had now become accustomed. She would hold his debts until they returned, then have him repay her with interest.

Upon completion, Darcy removed his extra handkerchiefs to keep from leaving evidence in the cabin or on Elizabeth. Before he returned her stays and robe, he pulled out the extra cravat. Lifting her chemise, he wrapped it around her torso in the area her stays covered. "I want you to wear this today. All day. Do not take it off. Sleep in it if you can. Return it to me tomorrow," he ordered.

"Jane will ask if I wear this to bed…"

He curtly nodded while helping place the stays over the cravat. "Then do not wear it to sleep, but be sure you return it tomorrow." He quickly buttoned her robe and straightened her up for her walk home. Giving her a lingering kiss, he gently wished her a good day before sending her out the door. He would wait another few minutes to ensure no one would see them exiting the cabin together.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth, thankfully, returned before most of her family had dressed and come downstairs. Her father caught her returning from her walk and called her into his study.

"Already out and surveying your holdings, are you dear?" he asked with humor.

"Sir, after so many years, you must know my need to escape in the mornings," she laughed with a tinge of guilt. She could not bear the depths of her father's disappointment if he were to know what really kept her out this morning. Turning more serious, she shared with him that she had been given no knowledge of the workings of Anne's solicitors before leaving Kent. "Are you angry with me Papa? I only knew you were injured and not yet well when I agreed. I feared for our future." At that moment, she felt a combination of irritation in her father's lack of preparation for their future and shame that she would be the one compelled to resolve it, neither emotion she wished to show her still beloved father.

Mr. Bennet's eyes moistened as he reached for his favorite's hands. "I am ashamed of how I have left you. That you have taken the responsibility of saving those under my care—I may not show it but it is a great guilt I now bear." As Uncle Gardiner arrived just then in the study, he pulled his hands away. "It is nice to have you home, my Lizzy. Now, indulge your Papa. What did Collins do when he learned I was injured?"

Uncle Gardiner chuckled while Elizabeth laughed, deciding to throw her earlier cares away. She told the gentlemen of the packing, the readiness to take quick ownership, and, with a more disturbed countenance, told of the plans to remove the Bennets upon his residence.

"Well, unfortunately for him, his esteemed Mrs. Darcy has no friends and holds no value for his company. I fully comprehend her wanting your attendance for her remaining months, but could hardly believe the reward she offered you in return." He looked at her in curiosity. "Do you know why Lizzy?"

Elizabeth faltered, trying to formulate an answer intelligent enough to persuade both her father and uncle without revealing too much of the truth. "I can not tell you Papa. The reasons are her own. She is an interesting creature. When I try to sketch her, she seems a lonely person. Parts of her feel odd to me, but I can not put them to words."

Uncle Gardiner chimed in, "The uppers can be an odd bunch. They live with values very unlike our own. No matter, she must value your humor and good will." Looking to his niece in warning, "Just do not allow yourself to be corrupted by her world. They are forgiven their immoral behaviors because they are rich and powerful. If any of us were to behave as such, we would have difficulty finding ourselves welcome in polite company."

Elizabeth paled briefly, knowing her uncle's warning came too late. Quickly restoring her countenance to one of lighthearted humor, she gave a brief laugh. "I am there to entertain the woman for a year. She can not leave her estate and receives few visitors. I also have Charlotte, who visits me most every day, to remind me."

If she had known how difficult being in public would be, Elizabeth may well have eschewed her sister's wedding. She now regretted her refusal to stay at Netherfield. The questions brought by her staying there would be no more difficult to answer than these. Before they could surprise her with any more, she excused herself to clean up for breakfast.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy made it back to Netherfield long before the residents arose. Making use of the hours for additional rest, he was able to sleep before his valet again awoke him to prepare for the day.

Joining the others for breakfast more refreshed, he spent the meal protecting his sister from Miss Bingley's biting wit, now often expressed at his own expense as well as that of the Bennets. He was relieved to be spared Miss Bingley's company on the ride to church. The large party necessitated two carriages, thus he was able to separate himself and Georgiana from Miss Bingley. Georgiana sat on the far end of the pew with Darcy next to her. Thankfully, Bingley was on Darcy's other side.

Watching the Bennets arrive, Darcy smiled to himself when he saw Elizabeth. She looked lovely, her joy at having her sister beside her glowed across her being. When she glanced at him for an instant, he smiled and nodded to acknowledge her but she quickly turned toward Georgiana, bestowing one of her glowing smiles upon his sister. Ignoring the twinge of jealousy he felt at her neglect of him, he rejoiced at Georgiana's having an escape from Netherfield and Miss Bingley during this visit.

Miss Bingley had captured the attentions of the baron, Lord Huron,coming to an understanding over the past month. (1) With Darcy now married, she no longer felt it necessary to court his good opinion.

Darcy knew Lord Huron as a reliable friend but with an estate in debt due to his father's extravagance. Huron favored his mother's temperament. She was a sober woman, dedicated to her duty to preserve the estate and advance the position of her children. It would be an interesting match. Huron, much like himself, spent little time in company with ladies of the _ton_ as he also found them petty and irritating. That he might choose Bingley's sister surprised him, but she offered a large dowry and once married they could produce the required heir and then each lead their own lives while he rebuilt his estate. Darcy chuckled knowing Lord Huron's situation meant he would not give Miss Bingley near the pin money or supplements her brother did. He wondered if Lord Huron would give up his mistress upon marriage. He had kept the woman at a fashionable address in town for almost ten years and had two children with her.

"Do you think I could sit with Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked her brother.

Hesitant to deny her, propriety demanded he must. "We are guests of Netherfield, we must remain here." (2) When Georgiana's face fell, he reminded her of her fortune not to be seated next to Miss Bingley during the service. His sister gave a very improper but gratifying smirk.

Darcy kept his eyes on the pastor throughout the sermon, forcing himself to stay awake. As much as he wanted to entertain himself by watching Elizabeth and trying to gain some small portion of her attentions, he remembered Aunt Catherine's command after the incident in the library and Anne's sternly given warning before they left.

"You must not acknowledge her outside of the room," Aunt Catherine had commanded. "Best for the gossips to believe you indifferent to each other if you have so little control of yourself."

"Do not speak with her or look at her any more than you must during this trip. Do not stand near her. Better for you to be seen as rude and above your company than for someone to notice your intimacy with her," Anne warned. Darcy objected, but Anne waved him away. "You have changed with her. You are no longer so formal. Do you realize you no longer call her Miss Elizabeth Bennet? You have not for over a fortnight." Speechless as he realized what Anne said was true, Darcy agreed to avoid Elizabeth in public.

He had started thinking of her as Elizabeth when she stayed at Netherfield to care for her sister, but he maintained propriety in addressing her until…when? He had not wanted the formality for their intimate encounters, it seemed too impersonal. Considering further, after the marriage they rarely used names. There was no need with only the two of them in the room and, as Lady Catherine commanded, he rarely spoke to her outside the room.

Having become so comfortable without his realizing, he took Anne's warning to heart. He had refrained from speaking in the carriage, as much as he envied the lively conversation. He would refrain from turning his attentions to her. He would refrain from accompanying his sister to visits to Longbourn.

Returning to Netherfield on a beautiful May day, Darcy took Georgiana for a stroll in the gardens.

"We only arrived last evening, but how do you find Netherfield?" Darcy asked his sister.

"Oh, it is everything lovely," she exclaimed. "Mr. Bingley's joy makes him even easier to be in company with."

Darcy grinned. "What of the others?"

Georgiana looked around to ensure none would hear, then lowered her voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Hurst have always been tolerable, but Miss Bingley! She was a trial when she worked to capture you, but now she is unbearable. I am all astonishment at the incivilities she claims as wit."

"So you noticed the alteration as well," he nodded.

"Is she jealous of Anne? Did she hold a tendre for you?"

Studying a moment, Darcy answered. "She may be jealous of Anne, jealous of her inheritance and station, but the only tendre she held was for Pemberley."

In discussing their plans for the week, Darcy was pleased to find his sister planned to spend much of her time at the Bennet's. Assuring her he approved, but could not join her as he would need to help Charles prepare the estate before leaving on his marriage tour of the continent. Georgiana was not displeased, she anticipated the time to gain greater intimacy with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As Elizabeth spent a joyous evening in high-spirited conversation and entertainment with her family, most of which—thankfully—centered on Jane's upcoming nuptials, Darcy had quite a different experience.

After dinner, the Netherfield party retired to the parlor. Miss Bingley was now much affected by the many glasses of wine she had consumed throughout the day to help her "get through this awful affair." She paid particular attention to Georgiana, pressing the shy girl to display her accomplishments at the pianoforte, not accepting any of the uncomfortable refusals.

While Georgiana played, Miss Bingley sat beside Darcy, her voice dripping with false sincerity. "I finally have a chance to tell you how truly overjoyed I was to hear of your surprise marriage." Taking another large gulp of her wine, Miss Bingley leaned toward Darcy with an affected intimacy, confiding bitterly, "So your aunt finally won you over. You now have two of the greatest estates in the country since you acquiesced to marry that sickly cousin of yours. Now you just need an heir to make it complete."

Georgiana played a discordant note hearing the shocking speech. She looked at her brother askance. He nodded his permission for her to retire for the evening, his expression now thunderous.

Before Georgiana could leave, Miss Bingley leaned back to her original position, sending a knowing look to her sister. "I count myself fortunate you never had a chance to offer for me." Darcy's face soured at the thought. "Lord Huron has offered me such a position, and how could I deny him?" she waved airily. "He's such a charming man, so clever, and titled too. We delayed the banns until next week as to not disrupt Charles' wedding. We will have our own tour before we start updating the estate this winter. There is much to do, but Lord Huron feels I am well suited to the task."

The woman was so far in her cups, she failed to realized the humiliation of her siblings at her speech. That she would make such a crass statement about Darcy's marriage, then go on to imply she held Darcy's interest—appalling! Mr. and Mrs. Hurst quickly removed their sister to her quarters, amidst her continued expressions of joy for his materialistic marriage and gratitude that "you were not swayed by those fine eyes you were once so distracted by…"

Georgiana's cheeks were aflame from both anger at the drunk woman's insults to her family and humiliation at being exposed to such base behavior. Darcy went to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and asked if she was well. She affirmed she was, only wishing to retire immediately to her room. Her brother nodded and wished her a good night.

Charles, humiliated by his sister, apologized to his friend. "Darcy, you know I told Caroline many times you had no intentions toward her?"

Darcy grunted. What was he to say? The social climbing woman had just called him a fortune hunter!

Charles sighed. "I am having Louisa keep her away from you and Georgiana. After the wedding, she will return immediately to London to live with the Hursts until her marriage to Lord Huron." With obvious relief on his face, Charles sipped his wine. "I was surprised when Lord Huron approached me about an understanding with Caroline. We spoke at length about it. Your own marriage brought about his decision."

This surprised Darcy. "Why?"

"He said you had finally compromised. It was time for him to compromise as well. He desires Caroline's dowry, Caroline desires his title. A fair trade for both. Neither look for affection in a marriage."

Charles again sipped his port, reflecting. "I do feel for my sisters. Neither will know the happiness Jane and I find in each other." Realizing Darcy's situation, he quickly prevaricated. "Of course I know you had to marry to keep your aunt from moving to your estate. As sad as it is, if not for Mrs. Darcy's illness, she would still be Miss de Bourgh. You will have another opportunity to find happiness in marriage." Realizing his words were not helping, he simply put a hand on his friend's shoulder and apologized again, then retired for the evening.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday 18 May 1812**

Darcy rose with the sun, not needing his valet's assistance this time. He would not be late again. His sleep was once again restless, but he could rest a few hours once he returned. Bringing the extra handkerchiefs, he made his way to the cabin. Opening the door, he found the room empty.

He looked around the room to find ways to make it more pleasing for Elizabeth this morning. He owed her additional attentions this morning due to his tardiness yesterday. While waiting, he stripped his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat to save time.

Elizabeth arrived a few minutes after he did. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He drew her to him without delay. "I have missed you," he breathed into her ear as he held her close a few moments before removing her robe and stays. Running his hands along the sides of her chemise, he felt his cravat wrapped around her torso. Sighing as he groaned, "Ummm, you remembered." Dropping to his knees before ducking under her chemise, he ran his fingers up her legs as he worked his way up. Coming to her middle, he inhaled deeply of her scent on the cloth while he unwound it. As he was already there, he saw no reason to leave his current position without partaking of her soft flesh and starting to remedy his neglect their previous encounter.

All the turmoil of the evening at Netherfield combined with another sleepless night, Darcy needed the comfort of someone who wanted to be with him rather than to be with Master of Pemberley.

Upon completion, he found the small cot provided little room for him to lie in his favored position with her on her side, thus forcing him to his back as he had her repose upon his chest while they recovered.

Placing a hand under her chin to look at him, she asked, "Why did you wish me to wear your cravat?"

Lifting a brow, he sleepily looked up at her. "So I can sleep," he answered before dozing again.

The infernal woman started tickling his side to halt his slumber! "I'm afraid sir, your answer is not enough," she laughed at him. "Why would a dirty cravat affect your sleep?"

Grabbing her hands to make her stop, he knit his brows while keeping his eyes closed. "Because it will smell of you. Since I am not allowed to have you in my bed until we leave, I at least want your scent."

He could feel her laugh, but she was too well mannered to let him hear it. He reached his arms around to fully embrace her while he lazily begged her, "Shush, do not tease me yet. Give me a few minutes."

As promised, after his few minutes rest Darcy was better able to answer her questions while they dressed. "I have grown accustomed to sleeping with you. I wish to have something of you to help me rest these next few nights," he told her matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth could only laugh at the childishness of this grown man. "I will find Raggedy. You may sleep with her." She could not stop from laughing out when he exuberantly accepted her offer.

Once restored and ready to return, he gave her a parting kiss before wishing her an enjoyable day with his sister and hers.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Mon 18 May 1812 – Wed 20 May 1812**

Darcy spent his days in Hertfordshire avoiding Longbourn. He could not risk being in company with Elizabeth in public places since he risked betraying them. He would only see her during the wedding, the breakfast (where he would stay in company that did not include Elizabeth), and the return to London.

When Bingley was at home, Darcy helped with final preparations needed before leaving. Any time Bingley spent with his betrothed and her family, Darcy spent studiously avoiding Miss Bingley. She drank wine liberally, helping her wit, now aimed pointedly at him, flow long.

After another refreshing encounter with Elizabeth, Darcy returned to Netherfield to rest until it was time for him to greet his sister and accompany her to breakfast. When they arrived, Miss Bingley was already at the table drinking a glass of wine with her scones. "Mr. Darcy! Come, join us." Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, seated at the table with her, glanced at each other. Bingley had yet to arrive.

Famished from his early morning, Darcy filled plates for himself and Georgiana hoping Miss Bingley's brother and sister could contain her.

They could not.

"Are you going to the hovel with Charles to see his country chit today? Lord Huron's estate is so noble, none would be ashamed to be seen at such an estate!" (Darcy knew the Lord's estate had been neglected the past twenty years, but choked down some ham with a sip of tea rather than comment.) "I never did meet your wife. She was never presented at court, was she?" (Darcy knew Miss Bingley's dearest wish was to be presented.) She turned to her sister, "Unheard of for an earl's niece of such large fortune to never have a season in town! Though I have been told she's rather frail and the journey would quite damage her." Dripping an acrid smile, she rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know, an estate and a large fortune will forgive so much, no matter how foul looking the lady. Even being barren." Wearing the same sickly smile with only evil in her eyes, she turned to Darcy laughing bitterly. "How fortunate for you Eliza is her particular friend. Maybe you can enjoy her fine eyes while your wife …"

"Enough!" Darcy commanded. Rising, he sent his sister out of the room as he ordered trays for them both be sent to the study.

"Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley said coyly, "We all know when gentlemen of means marry for wealth, they must get … "

"I said enough!" he ordered. "You have insulted me, my wife, and my wife's friend. I have no reason to hear more of your drunken ravings. I would never have offered for you because of the disgrace you would bring upon me. The disgrace you now show." Throwing his napkin onto the table, he glared into her eyes. "Lord Huron and I have been friends since university. I know his estate well." Darcy turned, storming from the room.

Caroline paled. She had not realized Darcy and the Lord knew each other. Her betrothal was still in negotiation, to be completed before her brother and his wife began their tour. Lord Huron could still deny her.

Meeting his sister in the study for their breakfast, Darcy asked about her well being after the outrageous outburst by Miss Bingley. Georgiana assured him she understood the hateful words were the product of Miss Bingley's greed and jealousy. "But what did she mean about fine eyes? I did not understand."

Clearing his throat, Darcy explained, "It was a comment I made about Eli…Miss Elizabeth Bennet while staying here in October. Miss Bingley was letting her wit flow at the expense of the local residents. Hoping to stop her, I made a comment about appreciating fine eyes in a woman." Darcy smirked, "She, of course, thought I meant her. When she asked, expecting to receive the compliment herself, I told her Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I found her response most amusing. It frustrated her so she felt she must tease me with it the remainder of my stay."

Seeing the humor, Georgiana gave her brother a smile. "I am glad I will be with the Bennets until supper."

"As am I," he sighed. Looking up, he addressed a more serious concern since arriving. "I am considering returning to London after the wedding breakfast on Thursday rather than wait until Friday. I have business in town I would like to take care of before returning to Rosings. It has the added benefit of removing us from Miss Bingley an evening sooner and allowing you and Miss Elizabeth Bennet a day together in town."

Unsure at first, Georgiana had looked forward to meeting the large family she heard so much about, but decided it more agreeable to spending one less night in Miss Bingley's company. Darcy wrote notes to Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet for Georgiana to bring with her to Longbourn. The notes explained he had unexpected business matters arise that may need all of Friday to straighten out. He wrote a third letter which he handed directly to the footman to include with the day's post. It was to Lord Huron, requesting a meeting on Friday.

Retiring to his room as Georgiana left for Longbourn, Darcy retrieved Raggedy from his lock-box along with Elizabeth's cravat. Smiling as he held the doll in front of him, he placed the cravat to his face. Touching Raggedy comforted him as the doll embodied their growing comfort in each other, but she smelled a bit musty.

Feeling surrounded by Elizabeth and experiencing the corresponding comfort, Darcy considered his request to leave after the wedding. Elizabeth may be angry, she loved her family and would have no chance to see them until April next. Maybe he was being selfish, denying her an extra evening with her family. He would be obligated to explain his reasoning to her, but he was not sure how many of Miss Bingley's comments he wanted to share with her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Miss Darcy met Miss Elizabeth's family with both joy and trepidation after delivering the notes to Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner. They were an energetic party, as she had been warned, but they cheerfully welcomed her into their bunch. After spending the first day roaming the countryside with Miss Elizabeth, playing the pianoforte with Miss Mary, and making over bonnets with Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia, Georgiana envied a house full of such activity! None could ever be bored or lonely living with so many people.

Elizabeth enjoyed the walks she took each day to show Miss Darcy the Hertfordshire countryside, but was needed to assist her mother in the relentless preparing for the wedding while Miss Darcy assisted her younger sisters. When Elizabeth finally retired with Jane in the evenings, the sisters would giggle over Jane's wedding, the upcoming trip, and her mother's impending visits to Netherfield.

When Jane asked Elizabeth about Rosings, Elizabeth quickly dismissed it as boring. She simply read, played pianoforte, played games, or walked with Anne, nothing as exciting as Jane visiting the continent! When Jane asked about Anne and Mr. Darcy's marriage, if the letter helped? If the necessary heir would happen? Elizabeth squirmed uncomfortably a moment, telling her sister she believed the letter helped but had no further information on such personal aspects of her life. The girls giggled. Elizabeth asked Jane if she had shown the letter to Charles. Jane's blush answered for her. Elizabeth buried her face in her pillow to keep from waking the house with her laughter! The two kept teasing each other until they could no longer hold their eyes open.

Wednesday night, Mrs. Bennet and Aunt Gardiner came in the room asking Elizabeth to give them a bit of privacy so they could discuss the wedding night with Jane. Elizabeth laughed, made an oblique reference to Aunt Margaret's letter to Jane, and spent the rest of the evening reading in the library with her father and Uncle Gardiner.

"Lizzy!" The voice echoed down the hall and into the closed door of the library where Elizabeth had been reading the past hour. Mrs. Bennet burst into the library with the letter in her hand. "What have you to do with this?" she screeched as she waved Aunt Margaret's letter above her head. "It is written in your hand!"

Elizabeth saw Aunt Gardiner move to soothe Mrs. Bennet and remove the ladies' discussion from the gentlemen's library.

"Mr. Bennet! YOUR DAUGHTER WROTE THIS!" she exclaimed thrusting the letter to her husband.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide in mortification. Mr. Darcy reading the letter in front of her was embarrassing enough, but her father… ! She tried to slip out the door, but her mother was effectively blocking her exit. Considering the window, she saw her father's eyes bulge as he dropped the letter before him as if burnt. He slowly lifted his eyes to hers. "Lizzy?"

She saw her uncle reading the letter with a similar expression as her father while hearing Aunt Gardiner suppressing a laugh. Thankfully, Aunt Gardiner came to her side, comforting her but letting her know "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for _this_ letter having been written in your hand. Now you need to share that reasonable explanation with us."

Elizabeth groaned and sank into the chair. "It's Charlotte's," she said, face burning with shame. "Charlotte's Aunt Margaret sent it to her when she married Mr. Collins." She would have to diverge from the truth a bit here. "Charlotte mentioned it to me quite by accident. She told me she received much help from Aunt Margaret, but I had never known Charlotte to have an Aunt Margaret. When Jane stayed, I made a copy for her as she was marrying Mr. Bingley." Dropping her head into her hands in disgrace.

Nothing. She heard nothing. She expected ranting. She expected chastisement. She heard nothing. Until she heard her mother huff "I wash my hands of her!" and heard her footsteps remove to her room. The door to the study softly closed.

When she finally peeked out, her father, aunt, and uncle all sat with red faces, tears streaming down their cheeks, shoulders quaking with the effort necessary to hold back their laughter.

When the elders finally composed themselves, her aunt was the only one able to speak. She admonished her niece, as reading such a letter _should_ offend her maidenly sensibilities, but copying it went beyond the pale. However, after having heard Mrs. Bennet's earlier discussion with Jane, she saw the utility of such a letter and could not condemn her for making a copy for her sister. Being dismissed, Elizabeth made a hasty exit, but not before hearing her Uncle Gardiner say, in a strangled laugh, "We should have Jane make a copy for us." (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Lord Huron is a band. I just needed to come up with a name that wasn't a real peerage name and I like their music.

(2) I don't know the exact customs in England at that time, but am basing the "pew you sit in determined by the house you stay in" from some old U.S. customs in some parts of the country. If you want more information about pew renting in England, John C. Bennett has his doctoral thesis posted online called "The English Anglican Practice of Pew-Renting, 1800-1960". I've only scanned it, but it looks interesting.

(3) And that kids, is how things went 'viral' in the old days.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers: SixThings, 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, and one who wishes to remain anon, who work hard to clean up this story for your reading pleasure.

While typing this I was reminded of the title of the Al Pacino movie "Scent Of A Woman" which has nothing to do with this story but will be the title of the chapter.


	18. Another Wedding and the Ride Back

**Chapter 18**

 **Another Wedding and the Ride Back**

 **Thursday, 21 May 1812**

 **Longbourn**

"Lizzy, have you developed a _tendre_ for Mr. Darcy?" Jane asked in a hushed voice in the short period of privacy before Jane's dressing began.

"WHAT?"

"He is a nice looking man and you must be much in his company while attending to his wife."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth protested. "No. He is as disagreeable as ever. I rarely see him outside of Anne's wing, but when I do, he hasn't changed from Hertfordshire. He still looks upon me with disapproval and disgust. Why would you ask?"

Jane looked at her with sympathy. "Last night, you asked him to stop taking the bedcovers."

Would her mortification never end!

For the briefest of moments, Elizabeth considered bringing Jane into her confidence. Jane would tell no one. To open up to Jane about all she was doing to save her mother, sisters, and herself when Papa did pass. To be absolved by Jane's forgiving nature.

"It must have been a bad dream, I don't remember it. Shall we start brushing your hair? I know you will look lovely in the simpler style you chose." Leaning closer to her ear, she whispered, "I cannot imagine your beautiful hair with that bird nest décor Mama recommended."

Jane laughed in response as Elizabeth picked up the brush and the two started preparing for the wedding.

Elizabeth could not put such a burden on her sister, not on her wedding day. Not ever. She would never hear Jane's mercy for her own imperfect choices.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The rest of Longbourn was already at the church while Jane, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Bennet waited for the carriage to return to take the final guests. Mrs. Bennet couldn't help but spend these last few minutes fussing over her beautiful daughter.

"Jane, dearest, you are the loveliest bride since my own marriage! Remember to make sure Mr. Bingley feels he is making the decisions, and you will always get your way. If that doesn't work, ask in the bedroom before you submit." (1) She then glared at Elizabeth, but with a bit of a knowing twinkle in her eye. "I would keep such information from you, but with your shameful letter … Humph. I would never speak to such a brazen girl, but as you are now set to provide for my home, I can forgive you this once." Mrs. Gardiner's discussions must have tempered her mother's outrage.

Looking more closely at her second daughter for the first time since her arrival, she asked with concern, "Lizzy, are you well? You look ill." With conviction, her mother averred, "You must have Mr. Darcy move your trip back to Friday. You need time to rest, and you will not get that while traveling. Besides, we have been all excitement about Jane's wedding. This evening your father and I wanted to hear everything about you! I want to know all of the great house and its visitors! You've met the Earl! If you leave today, how will I know what to tell our neighbors during calls this next week? You must know they ask of you."

While she knew her mother only wanted descriptions of the opulence of Rosings and the behavior of the Earl and Lady Catherine, the prospect of such a detailed conversation and the more probing questions it may invite from her wiser father, aunt, or uncle affirmed her agreement with Mr. Darcy. They must leave today.

"Mama, I am well. Jane and I have stayed up too late talking is all." While her mother heartily agreed, complaining about late night giggles disturbing her sleep, Elizabeth made more excuses for her early departure. "Mr. Darcy has business that he must take care of tomorrow morning. We are at his mercy."

As the Bennet carriage pulled up and the ladies were handed in, Mrs. Bennet made her displeasure known. "Well, I would ask you to write, but you never do justice to the important details. But it is of no consequence; Lady Lucas has invited me to join her in bringing Maria home. I will arrive in Kent on Friday next and stay a week. Mr. Collins has graciously offered me a room, but I expect you will be able to procure a room for me in the great house." The lust in her mother's eyes over the prospect of staying at Rosings mortified Elizabeth.

"Mama! I cannot do that. I'm a guest myself." Looking to Jane for support, Elizabeth had no choice but to disappoint her mother's ambitions, "You will have to stay at the parsonage. Lady Catherine will not take kindly to me suggesting otherwise."

"Mama, Lizzy is correct. You were invited by Lady Lucas. It would be rude for you not to stay with her. Besides, we don't want to anger the great lady whom has given so much to our family." Jane quietly said, calming her mother.

"Quite so, quite so. No need to anger the woman. But Lizzy, you must at least obtain us an invitation to tea."

"I will do my best, Mama," Elizabeth sighed, now with one more burden upon her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Watching Elizabeth stand beside Jane from the corner of his eye confirmed Darcy's decision to leave that day. He knew he would have to work to maintain his distance from her during the wedding breakfast and on the ride to London, but she would spend tonight, all night, with him.

He knew he should keep his glances from her, but none could see his face or the direction of his eyes as his back was to them. She kept her eyes on her sister and the rector, as was proper.

As the newly married Bingleys moved to sign the wedding register, Darcy offered his arm to escort Elizabeth from the church. To avoid raising suspicions, he donned his uninterested mask and refused to look at her, but he knew she must have been remembering the earlier marriage and her having said the vows to him. He certainly was.

Darcy handed her into her family's carriage, using the clandestine opportunity to squeeze her hand a bit tighter than he should, still without making eye contact or changing his expression.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"La, Lizzy. It must be awful living at Rosings with Mr. Darcy there all the time," blurted Lydia. "Did you see the look on his face when he escorted you out? While I was jealous at first, for we all know I could entertain the girl twice as well as you, the prospect of having to be in the same house as Mr. Darcy makes me glad I'm at home. I'm having much more fun with the officers here. I will not need to live at Longbourn much longer because soon I'll be married, and mine will be the most handsome husband."

Elizabeth suppressed her sigh. She and her sisters were riding home in the carriage together, as her mother, father, aunt, and uncle had taken the first trip to start the wedding breakfast. A short trip that seemed interminable.

Jane's wedding had been everything lovely. Elizabeth felt a certain sense of satisfaction standing next to her sister, knowing the role she played in making this day happen. It was perfect! Perfect, with the exception of Mr. Darcy glaring at her throughout the ceremony. Maybe he resented his role in the marriage. Deciding she didn't care, she concentrated on the brilliant future her beloved sister had before her.

Quickly jumping to her next subject, Lydia announced, "I would say I would marry Mr. Wickham, but he disappeared last week. No one knows where he went, but Mrs. Long said all of Meryton is fortunate for it." Lowering her voice to be discreet, but not too discreet, Lydia said, "He left large debts with the tailor and at the mercantile. Mr. Chamberlayne told Captain Carter who told Colonel Forster who told his wife who told me that Mr. Wickham was to be avoided. In his hometown he was a known seducer and left more than one woman in ruin. Word is he disappeared after the blacksmith caught him trying to seduce his daughter. You know old man Lyons' temper and how well he can wield a hammer!"

"Lydia!" Elizabeth chastised her sister.

"Oh, la, I think you are too vain to admit you made such a poor sketch of his character. You are so proud of being correct, and he was your favorite."

Elizabeth colored. "I had no time to know Mr. Wickham, and I do not start my sketches believing poorly of people." Although Wickham had only held her interest for a brief time, Lydia was correct in the pride Elizabeth had formerly held at discerning people's character. Although Elizabeth would never admit it to her gloating youngest sister, Lydia was correct. She was vain. It was something she needed to address in her own temperament.

"That's not true." Kitty laughed. "You started your sketch of Mr. Darcy believing poorly of him. He then spent his time in Meryton proving you correct!" She and Lydia giggled as they again sympathized over their sister having to stay in the house with him.

"Mama and Mrs. Lucas said he will leave once his wife is with child," Mary said seriously before turning toward her sister. "I will pray that happens soon so you will not have to suffer him much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"Mrs. Lucas said that's how it is in marriages of their rank. He married her to add her estate to his own. He just needs an heir from her, then he goes back to his life, and she goes back to hers," Mary repeated what she had overheard.

Elizabeth hadn't considered what Darcy would do once she became pregnant. Not able to consider the implications as they approached Longbourn, Elizabeth changed the topic for the last few minutes in the carriage. "My sisters, Mama and Papa will need all of you to help them now that Jane and I are both gone. Mary, I know Papa can be difficult, but I need you to help him with the estate books. Make a second copy after you finish and send it to me. Kitty, you will need to help Mama with the menus. You will no longer need so much food, help her adjust. Lydia, you need to help Mama with her nerves. You must keep track of her salts and bring them to her when a fit strikes." Glancing out the window as the carriage pulled up the drive, she looked at them all. "There will be no time to talk later, but I will miss you all dearly. Write to me if you need something—I will do my best to take care of it. If there are problems at home, no matter what Mama or Papa say, write me of it. Promise me, all of you." Elizabeth looked each sister in the eye until she had their agreement.

Elizabeth knew she was asking much of her younger sisters. Mary would have to tolerate their father's moods and barbs to get him to show her what to do. Kitty would have the easiest time, but working with Mama on the menus would also give her time apart from Lydia. Mama would be convinced to reduce the amount of food at the table after a few meals were fed to the hogs. Lydia. She gave Lydia the job of calming Mama's nerves in hopes her youngest sister would see them as foolishness, thus encouraging her to gain control of her own imprudent behavior. It was much to hope, for the sister most like her mother in behavior to garner control of herself, but it was the only thing Elizabeth could do to help her while she was in Kent. She had written parting notes for each of her parents detailing her instructions to her sisters and asking her parents to work with them.

The girls exited the carriage, entering after the wedding breakfast had already begun. Elizabeth filled her plate and found a place between her aunt and Miss Darcy, far from the disagreeable Mr. Darcy. She had noticed how he looked, particularly when he escorted her out of the church. It was the public Mr. Darcy once again, showing once again how disgusted he was of her, her family, and her village. They were all so far beneath him they didn't deserve even basic civilities.

On the other hand, his sister was kind. Having spent some time in her company, Elizabeth liked her quite well. While listening to Miss Darcy speak with Mary about techniques for improving their sound on the pianoforte, Elizabeth almost didn't hear her aunt ask about her health. "You look fatigued Lizzy. Are you becoming ill?"

 _Yes, I am. I am becoming ill from rising early for illicit meetings with the stranger who is kind and gentle and could easily hold my heart. I abandon him to begin my day preparing for Jane's wedding along with reviewing the past month in the Longbourn ledgers. There is no time for rest until I finally fall into bed. Even then I was not been granted sleep for these were my last few nights for private conversation with my dearest sister. Then today, I stood with Jane as Mr. Darcy scowled at me throughout. After the wedding feast, we will load into the carriage, ride to London while that same man refuses to acknowledge either me or my beloved relatives, only to end at his home and have my beautiful stranger once again come to my bed. It is exhausting, would you not agree?_

Of course Elizabeth could say nothing of the sort—truth that it may be.

"Jane's wedding has been so much excitement! She and I have indulged ourselves with our last few late night discussions as we will never share a room again," Elizabeth sighed. "A few nights of peaceful sleep, and I will return to myself."

"Would you prefer to stay the night with us tonight? We could call on Miss Darcy tomorrow and bring your things to allow you to leave early Saturday for Kent," Aunt Gardiner asked kindly.

Spending the night at her aunt and uncle's home sounded—peaceful. One night of pure rest with no disturbances. She began to agree until she remembered her aunt and uncle would likely question her about the stay in Kent, about Aunt Margaret's letter, about any number of other details she could not easily answer with complete honesty.

"I would dearly love to stay with you, but I fear Mr. Darcy has already arranged for me to stay as Miss Darcy's guest." It was true that he had made those arrangements. "She keeps town hours, so I will have no reason to rise before midday. I must remain there, as he will return to Kent tomorrow evening if he completes his business early." Elizabeth could not imagine what Mr. Darcy's business in London was, or if there was any way it could be finished early, or if he did finish early enough he would wish leave for Kent that day. She had to ensure her aunt did not extend the invitation again in the presence of her parents or uncle or Mr. Darcy. As much as she preferred the Gardiners' company, having them ask her detailed questions about her arrangements in Rosings terrified her. She knew she could not answer them with complete honesty, and the thought of telling so many untruths to those she loved or being caught in a web of lies was daunting.

Aunt Gardiner patted her hand sympathetically. "As much as I prefer you stay with us, I see the sense in that. I do not want to see you rushed back to Kent, but will accept it if it allows you the rest you need. Your good health is important to us."

Elizabeth smiled at her aunt and began asking of her little cousins' latest escapades. She glanced at Mr. Darcy at the other end of the table. He was trapped between Mrs. Bennet and Miss Bingley and looked as if the gallows would be a mercy. She smirked at him. He caught her eye, giving her a little smile before returning to his misery.

Eventually the feast ended, the bride and groom bid everyone farewell to start their trip to London in anticipation of their wedding tour that was to begin the next week. Jane gave the Elizabeth an extra squeeze and promised correspond faithfully.

Once the bride and groom had left, the Hursts, along with Miss Bingley, left as soon as their carriage could be pulled around.

Now it was only Elizabeth's family, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy made polite conversation with Uncle Gardiner and Mr. Bennet as Elizabeth made her final farewells to her mother and sisters.

When Mr. Darcy's carriage pulled to the front, first Elizabeth's things, then the Gardiner's, were attached to the carriage by the footmen. Elizabeth's sisters excitedly exited the house, along with Miss Darcy, as soon as they heard the equipage approach. After another round of parting words, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stepped outside, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Being the last two persons remaining, Mr. Darcy accompanied Elizabeth out of the house. Saying nothing and wearing his mask of indifference, Mr. Darcy did not offer Elizabeth his arm but instead placed his hand in the curve of her back to guide her through the door.

Elizabeth felt the shock throughout her body. He could not touch her so intimately! This was not the time for the kind and gentle man. This was the man in public who held himself far above her paltry self. Beyond that, if they were seen, she would be disgraced. Removing his hand as soon as they stepped outside, he walked beside her toward her family.

Mr. Bennet stood a bit apart from the rest of his family as they all bid their adieus. He wanted to be the first to bid his Elizabeth farewell as he already missed her dearly. As he glanced back toward his home, he saw her exit with Mr. Darcy following. Sadness overcame him, realizing what his next year would be like. He wouldn't have his little helper with all of her abundant energy, and he would now need to exert himself to make Longbourn prosperous for her sake. When she next returned, she would be the master of the estate, though he doubted she would act to make him uncomfortable about it. Embracing his daughter, he told her of his great love and admiration, something he had never done before in his life. He begged her to write and for her forgiveness for his own lacking correspondence.

While Mr. Bennet farewelled his daughter, Mr. Darcy bid his very proper farewell to each member of the Bennet family. Miss Darcy followed her brother, with him then handing her into the carriage. Elizabeth went next, with emotional embraces for them all. The Gardiners gave their farewells as Mr. Darcy handed Elizabeth into the carriage. As he helped her up, Mr. Darcy took advantage of the attention focused on the Gardiners and his back toward her family to briefly break his façade. He squeezed her hand, gave her a relieved smile, then trailed his fingers along hers as she released his hand. Mrs. Gardiner followed her niece into the carriage, along with Mr. Gardiner. Peeke decided to ride up top with the driver as the inside had become too crowded for her liking. Mr. Darcy entered the carriage, and they were off on their return to London.

Mr. Bennet watched sadly as his daughter entered the carriage knowing she would not be the same girl when she returned.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Once again, Darcy did not speak in the carriage for fear of engaging Elizabeth in conversation. Her aunt and uncle were clever enough that they would easily discover him not so indifferent to their niece. Georgiana tried to engage him, but he pled fatigue from the day and turned away. He didn't mind, he enjoyed listening to the others and learned much about Elizabeth and her childhood through their conversations.

At one point while he feigned sleep and Georgiana did sleep, he heard her aunt quietly refer to a letter, reminding Elizabeth to send her a copy so she could one day use it when her daughters married. She should disguise her writing and not include where it originated. Darcy opened his eyes a sliver and watched Elizabeth blush. It took all his vaunted control not to burst out laughing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 21 May 1812**

 **London**

After unloading their traveling companions and their trunks at Gracechurch Street, Elizabeth embraced them both, as well as her much younger cousins who came out to greet her. Darcy and Georgiana stretched their legs while the family greeted one another.

"Why is Lizzy not staying here?" her young cousin asked. "She always stays here."

Mr. Gardiner looked ready to ask the same question to his niece when his wife unknowingly saved her niece by responding to her daughter. "Dear, Mr. Darcy had to come to London early to take care of business. As soon as he finishes, he is to return to Kent bringing Lizzy with him. If his business finishes early he will wish to leave early, it will not do to have Lizzy here. It would delay his journey home to see his wife."

Of course, her family would be expecting she stay with them. In Darcy's intentions of having her with him, he had not considered the possibility of others who might be equally desirous of her company. A quick glance at Elizabeth's face told him where Mrs. Gardiner's assumptions originated. "Yes, madam. I thank you for your consideration. I hope to finish quickly, freeing me to return as soon as I may." Not to go back to his wife. Besides, he would never consider Anne his wife. If he finished early, he would not be returning to Kent. He would return to his home, to his room, where he could be at ease with Elizabeth, as soon as he may.

Returning to the carriage for the short trip to his townhome, Darcy asked Elizabeth if she enjoyed her time with her family. Looking at him quizzically, she replied she had.

"So you have finally found your voice, Brother?" his sister accused. "I know you must have some reason, but why have you gone the entire trip without speaking to the Gardiners? I fear you made them feel you dislike them."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. They are a charming couple. I've enjoyed listening to them while we traveled."

Unwilling to confront her brother further, Georgiana turned the topic to his trip to Kent. "I did not know you would be returning to Kent tomorrow," she said sadly.

"It is not fixed. I have business I must attend to, and the appointment is set for ten. I will likely not finish until after five o'clock, making it too late to begin the journey." He knew there was little possibility the meeting would last so long. "However, Elizabeth's aunt was correct to insist she stay with us tonight. If the opportunity arises to leave early, we would be able to take advantage of it. Otherwise, you will be able to spend the day together."

Georgiana looked at him askance, and then glanced toward Miss Bennet who was looking out the window. Whispering so, she hoped, only her brother could hear, she asked him earnestly, "Why would you use her Christian name?"

Exhaling deeply, _Damn_ , he thought, scrambling to find an answer. "I am fatigued from the trip. That is what Anne calls her, so I hear it often. It was simply a mistake."

He looked quickly at Elizabeth. If she heard, she did not acknowledge it. She was staring out the window watching as they pulled up to his house.

As they entered the house, each looked forward to cleaning off the dust of the road before sitting down to the dinner Cook had made for them. Darcy was taken aback when Richard greeted them in the entry hall. Georgiana greeted her unexpected cousin with joy, while Elizabeth, suffering from exhaustion as well as being a guest, greeted the gentleman with the expected composure.

"Why are you in my house?" Darcy demanded. He was looking forward to a quiet evening and an early night. He certainly did not feel up to entertaining his cousin.

"I saw Lord Huron yesterday. He mentioned a meeting with you early tomorrow. If you had not returned today, you would not be able to make the meeting." Flashing a toothy grin, he opened his hands wide before him. "Besides, I wanted to check on my cousin. See how Kent is treating you. And you as well, madam," he added, bowing to Elizabeth.

Richard made himself comfortable in the library while the travelers went to clean themselves before dinner. When Darcy joined him first, Richard wasted no time. "Before the ladies finish, tell me how goes your venture in Kent?"

Darcy rolled his eyes. "How did you get into my home?"

"I'm on the most-favorite-cousin list. Now spill. Has it worked yet?"

"It's too soon to know. I spoke with Dr. Pryce, and he said it may take a few months for her to take and more months for signs to show. The only sure way to know is the quickening, from there it is about five months until the child is born." Darcy rested his forehead in his hands, moving to rub his eyes.

Richard pulled his brows together. "So you will be stuck in Kent for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes."

"No matter, you usually spend summers in the country. How is the company?" Richard smirked.

Darcy glared at him defiantly. "As expected."

Richard rubbed his hands, raising his eyebrows. "What were you expecting?"

"Aunt Catherine to be pompous and demanding. Anne to be … uncomfortable to be around. The same since our youth," he retorted, now watching the stairs expecting the ladies to join them shortly.

"And the other expectations?" Richard probed.

"I had no other expectations. Ah, here comes Georgiana and her friend," Darcy grinned triumphantly at his cousin being cheated the information he so desired.

Richard offered his arm to Georgiana, leaving Darcy to escort Elizabeth.

At the table, Richard asked about their trip to Hertfordshire.

Darcy motioned to Georgiana to give her account. "The house and grounds are lovely. Miss Bennet's estate was only three miles from the Bingley's house, so I was able to spend most of my days at Longbourn. Such a lively home! There is always something to do and someone to do it with." Georgiana went on about Miss Bennet and her sisters and all the many things they did.

When she finally paused, Richard inquired, "But what of Netherfield? I thought you stayed with the Bingleys?"

Georgiana, feeling overly comfortable with her charming cousin, huffed. "Mr. Bingley was everything pleasant, but his sister was another matter. She was in her cups almost all of the time and said the most awful things! Calling my brother a fortune hunter! Insulting Anne, saying wealth forgives many things. Even suggesting my brother take Miss …" Realizing what she was about to say, Georgiana stopped herself, flummoxed.

Her brother saved her. "Yes, she was in rare form. I would have been forced to send Georgiana back to London if it were not for the graciousness of Miss Bennet's family." He nodded to Elizabeth in gratitude.

Elizabeth looked unsure of what to say. He would speak with her more tonight if she felt up to it, explain more of what Miss Bingley said. Miss Bingley professed things she did not believe true, only wanting to provoke him in her jealousy.

"Yes, I greatly enjoyed the time I spent with your family Miss Bennet. Miss Bingley said she has an understanding with Lord Huron. I feel sad for him if such is true," Georgiana professed.

"That is my business tomorrow. After spending four days in her company, or I might had better say, avoiding her company, I feel honor bound to warn him," Darcy told Richard.

"I think everyone knows what Miss Bingley is"—Richard laughed while taking a sip of wine—"which is why she remains single. Who wants to end up with a Lady Douglas?" (2)

The cousins continued discussing the trip, while Elizabeth remained unusually silent. When Richard asked, she claimed fatigued.

Recognizing that in his own home, Darcy could speak to Elizabeth as long as he was careful to address her properly. "You mentioned in the carriage you stayed up well past the time you retired to speak with your sister. Were you able to rest during the day?"

"No, sir. I had but four days and much to do. There was no time for rest during the day."

"What did you do with your family, Miss Bennet?" Richard asked.

She told him of finishing her sister's wedding dress, helping prepare the wedding breakfast, reviewing her father's books, resolving a tenant dispute, and assuring her sisters would be able to assume the roles she and her sister had previously filled.

"But, Miss Bennet, were you able to go on your famous walks with so much happening?"

Darcy used all the force he could muster to launch the toe of his boot to Richard's shin. Richard scowled at him while swallowing a yelp.

Fortunately, at that moment, Elizabeth was looked toward Georgiana, both ladies innocent of any impropriety the Colonel may have tried to suggest. "Miss Darcy was most useful in that, Colonel Fitzwilliam. She accompanied me on walks to gather flowers for the house every day." Turning again to Georgiana, Elizabeth nodded. "I may have forgotten to tell you how much I enjoyed our rambles. You chose the most beautiful flowers."

As the ladies finished their meals, Georgiana excused Elizabeth and herself to the music room. Hearing the pianoforte start, Darcy turned aggressively to Richard. "What were you thinking asking her that?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was well known for her walks," Richard defended himself.

"I hope she did not understand what you meant. How could you allude to that at the dinner table and in front of Georgiana? You are no better than Miss Bingley," he spat out in disgust.

Raising his voice slightly in irritation, Richard defended himself. "I meant nothing of the sort. You are the one feeling guilty." Leaning back, calming down, taking a sip of wine, Richard looked back at Darcy with a twinkle in his eye. "So how were your walks?"

"I do not walk. I ride."

Lifting his brow in amusement, Richard refused to quit. "How were those rides?" Then changing his expression to that of affected confusion, he took a sip of his drink. "Although, I always thought it was the ladies doing the riding."

"I should thump you for that," Darcy retorted finishing his glass of port. "But I would rather join the ladies." Rising from his chair, he put Richard on notice. "Elizabeth will need to retire early. She keeps country hours, but her staying up so late with her sister has exhausted her. I fear for her health if she does not rest. You will remove yourself from my home within twenty minutes."

"Yes, General," he said facetiously.

While Georgiana continued to play after the gentlemen arrive, Darcy watched as Elizabeth's eyes drifted closed before she would catch herself and jerk awake. After the third time, Darcy moved toward her. "Madam, I believe you are much fatigued. Allow me to escort you to your room."

Elizabeth agreed and bid proper good evenings to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy. Meanwhile, Darcy informed his butler to immediately bring the upstairs servants down for the evening so the lady would not be disturbed. Only Georgiana's maid was to attend quietly when her mistress rang. No servants would be needed above stairs before nine the next morning.

Walking slowly, giving the servants time to remove themselves, Darcy first led Elizabeth to her room, asking her to stay there a moment. He checked the servants' stairs. Hearing his butler leading the last of the servants downstairs, he brought Elizabeth back to the staircase, leading her up a floor and into his room. He quickly helped her out of her robe and stays, tucking her into his bed. He kissed her head, whispering for her to sleep, as he went to see his cousin out and bid his sister a good night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy returned to the parlor, he sent Richard on his way for the evening, firmly shoving him out the door when his cousin continued to chat. Richard laughed as he stepped into the street. _Darcy must be in a hurry to partake of the delights awaiting him tonight, although she seemed too tired to share his desire_.

As he made his way back to his parents' home, Richard contemplated Darcy's demeanor that evening. He was calmer. Happier? No. He was content. Miss Bingley's indiscretions, which she did in front of Georgiana no less, only prompted a warning from Darcy to her intended rather than a death cut to her social life, which he would have done before. Then there were Richard's own irritations delivered to Darcy. Certainly, Darcy gave him the well-deserved kick when he made the sly comment about her walking, but there was none of the outrage he could have expected a few weeks earlier.

 _I cannot believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe I am working with Anne_ , Richard thought to himself.

Before April, he never would have thought Anne to be so devious, or even so clever, as to come up with such an elaborate scheme. _But_ , he thought, _she does sit around that house all alone with nothing to do._ It gives her endless time to learn things or come up with plots. Not for the first time, he pitied her. Given a proper opportunity to learn, Richard wondered what she might have done for the greater good with those undeveloped abilities.

The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with her plot. It kept Rosings intact, kept Aunt Catherine out of the way, and gave Darcy an heir—something Richard's own mother had been bothering Darcy about the past few years.

Darcy had received training in estate management from his father starting in childhood. It was his responsibility to train his own son, but first he had to have that son. Everything resulting from what was happening at Rosings was good for his family.

Then there was Miss Bennet. It was good for her too, he convinced himself, just not as easy.

It may be difficult for her right now, but Miss Bennet appeared to be strong enough to do her part. Reflecting on her willingness to take on the job, even though it went against every tenet of maidenly conduct she had been taught and society demanded, he decided she embodied what he believed a hero to be.

When she accepted Anne's proposal, his first response was disappointment. He initially thought her to be above such behavior and not one to be swayed by financial gain. But the more he learned of her situation, the more he understood why she would be failing her family if she did not accept.

Having seen men on the battlefield, he well knew a hero from a coward. Miss Bennet faced daunting circumstance—her impoverishment upon her father's death—and when offered an agonizing solution, she accepted her self-sacrifice with bravery. The more he learned of her, the more he admired the woman. Her father, he had no doubt, was what Richard deemed a coward. He held no respect for a man who would leave his dependents in such a state.

Miss Bennet would be worth giving up a carefree status for. She was more interesting than most of the others he had met, and she was definitely intriguing. From what he saw with Darcy, having a woman nightly might have a calming influence. He was not ready for such a commitment just yet, but one day he would like to make something work.

He hoped Darcy did not mismanage this opportunity and drive her away. It would not bode well for the family if she left wishing only to retire to her estate and to live the remainder of life in solitude.

Richard would have to make sure that did not happen. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) No joke: my mother told me this. Then went on to describe the ways the women she knew manipulated their husbands. To each their own, I chose a different route for my marriage.

(2) You can Google Sir John and Lady Douglas to find out more about them. Wikipedia is pretty vague. The website douglashistory co uk has an interesting write-up on the whole thing. Basically, it sounds like Lady Douglas was a confidant of Princess Caroline until she decided to switch sides to the Prince Regent. She testified that one of Caroline's adopted children was really her illegitimate son and caused a bunch of drama.

(3) For those enjoying the Colonel's thoughts, it was ODCODG's comment that inspired me to look from his point of view. There may be another of his POV toward the end.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Thank you, thank you to my reviewers who do their best to keep me from making a complete mess of things: SixThings and 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, and another lady who wishes to remain anonymous. I am lucky to have such wonderful betas!

I really love all of your comments. You make the story much better!

~~~oo0oo~~~

A/N: I originally had them leaving the next day, but as I wrote the story her family naturally asked too many questions that could give the scheme away. That combined with Caroline Bingley ending up a catty drunk the whole time, even in front of young Georgiana (not originally in my story plans), and it seemed leaving after the Bingleys would be ideal. It would also give Darcy a chance to speak with Lord Huron about his intended and precautions he may want to take before he commits to anything formal.

By the way, Miss Bingley's drinking is because her world is falling apart. She lost any chance of a connection with Darcy through either herself or her brother in that one visit where her brother gave her the news of Darcy's marriage. She's stuck back in Netherfield where she thinks the people boring and beneath her. Her brother is marrying beneath him. She's managed to come to an understanding with Lord Huron, but it's a cold-hearted financial deal that maybe gives her what she wants, but really? Everyone wants a little affection in their life! On top of that, since he's so desperate for her money, she knows she won't have as much to spend once connected with him. She will be like her sister, married to 'a man of more fashion than fortune.'

The most interesting part in writing this has been the story creating itself in some ways. I didn't plan on Miss Bingley having an understanding with Lord Huron or being a lush in this chapter. There are quite a few things that have entered the story just as I write. Some, like more of Elizabeth's POV and Colonel Fitzwilliam's POV, are directed by your comments. Thank you for letting me know what the story needs to make it better.

I apologize for posting this late in the day, I prefer to post in the mornings, but my boss in RL had a report I needed to get out and I needed to create a promo flyer for a meeting next week as the person who was supposed to do it isn't able to now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I enjoy all of your comments! I will be responding later tonight and tomorrow, but this week has been non-stop for me. Know that I read and enjoy every one you send me.


	19. London Nights

**Thursday, 21 May 1812**

 **London – the Darcy townhouse**

She felt him join her in the bed but did not know the time. He made no demands. She felt him move near her then wrap his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Richard had tried to extend his visit to vex Darcy, but he would have none of it. Darcy wished his sister a good night and strong-armed his cousin to the door as he bid him a firm farewell. Climbing the stairway to his floor, he thought only of having her once again beside him in his bed. He would not disturb her, she needed sleep tonight.

Until the carriage ride to London, he had not realized how little she had slept at Longbourn. On the trip, she told the others of the nightly conferences with her sister lasting well past midnight. She did not mention, but he knew, she also arose at sun-up to meet with him. Her family kept country hours. He now realized they would be gathering for breakfast shortly after she returned from her 'walks' so she would have no chance to indulge in rest before the others arose, in the way he had done at Netherfield. He chastised himself for not thinking of it earlier. From her discussions in the carriage, there was so much to do while at Longbourn, she had had no opportunity for additional rest during the day.

So little sleep could risk her health. Her aunt was right to be concerned. Darcy undressed himself as he watched her slumber, leaving only his shirt and breeches on as he listened to her soft rhythmic breathing. Most important for him in the next few days was to assure her well-being, even if it meant not coupling.

He climbed onto the bed, bundling himself around her. He luxuriated being in his own bed, finally feeling her hair on his face, smelling her scents, feeling her soft skin. He would sleep well tonight.

Staying at Netherfield had been miserable this visit, and not only because of Miss Bingley's misbehavior. He had not been able to find comfort in a bed without her. In his sleeplessness, he found himself wondering about her day. His sister had dutifully reported on the activities at Longbourn each day upon her return, but it was not the same as having her tell him. Or better yet, being there with her, but that would have been too dangerous.

As he was wrapped around Elizabeth, not yet ready for slumber but not willing to move, Darcy allowed himself for the first time since this fiasco began to think toward his new future.

Elizabeth was not pregnant yet. When she was, it would be at least another month or more before she would show signs. Even then, the only way to know with certainty was to feel the baby move. It may be another few months before the quickening. If he used that measure to prove pregnancy, he would have at least another few months in company with her.

From there what would he do?

His affairs were doing well. His head steward managed his estates and his under stewards without need for his attendance. His head solicitor managed his affairs in town without any need for Darcy to attend in person. Letters provided all the direction needed and would continue to suffice for the foreseeable future. He could easily stay at Rosings until Elizabeth finished her contract. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the top of her head as he thought of it, planting a gentle kiss atop her head. Yes, he would stay. Tomorrow he would arrange for some of his ledgers to be sent to Kent so that he could work from Rosings.

He would have another eleven months with her. No, ten. May was nearly complete. He would have ten months with her. Ten months somehow did not seem like such a long time.

What would he do after?

Anne may yet live when the time came for Elizabeth to return to Hertfordshire. Her health and stamina improved significantly over the past two months with Elizabeth's encouragement.

What would he do then?

He knew from the past few nights he would not sleep well without Elizabeth. He considered offering her his protection to have her stay, but she would never accept it. She would have no reason to. With an estate of her own, she would need no one's protection. Not seeing an obvious answer, he was thus unable to think further on the subject, but he promised himself he would find a solution before the next year started.

He then moved on to thinking about what would happen when she was to leave. He would have his heir—her child. He would prefer the baby to be born at Pemberley, but this would not be the first Darcy born away from his ancestral home. Town was safer, with better physicians. No matter how she was connected to him, he would prefer to have their baby in town for the safety of mother and child, but it would not be possible in their current arrangement.

She had not conceived yet, so any child born would be born toward the end of her time in Kent. The little Darcy would likely be too young for the arduous journey to Pemberley. As the father, his child would belong to him. As soon as Elizabeth's baby could leave Rosings, his heir would leave with him. The townhouse would be the best place for them to stay until the little Darcy was old enough to travel to Derbyshire. He vaguely considered if Elizabeth would consent to stay as Georgiana's guest while the babe was in town.

He reached his hand to cover her belly. You are not there yet, my little Darcy, but you will be, he thought. And through you, I shall always be with her.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday, 22 May 1812**

It was still dark when he missed her in his bed. The sun had not begun to brighten the horizon.

The door of the necessity room quietly clicked as she shut the door behind her as she left. Rather than return to the bed, she stopped in front of the window for a moment. As she gazed out over a quiet London, he decided it was a view he wanted to share with her.

He quietly left the bed, moving silently behind her. She startled when he gently laid his hands on her shoulders, relaxing quickly when she felt him. "It's beautiful is it not?" he softly whispered in her ear.

With a soft smile, she answered. "In its own way, it is. Difficult to believe it is still so busy."

Darcy rested his chin on her head, sliding his hands across her chest as he cradled her. A few moments later, she leaned back into him, reaching her arms behind her, and wrapping a hand along the side and back of each of his thighs.

Feeling her reaching out to touch him, Darcy opted not to restrain himself. As he nestled his nose in her hair, he gently took her earlobe between his teeth savoring the taste of her. He unwrapped his arms, leaving only his fingertips on her décolleté.

He traced his finger lightly over the swell of her breasts, feeling the firm excitement of her nipples, then under the remaining curve. Their journey brought them down her belly to her hips, briefly resting there before he reversed their course, moving along the curves of her side, tracing up her waist, the side curves of her bosom, and back up to her shoulders. From there, he glided his fingertips along the outside of her arms, gently outlining them until he came to her hands. Entwining his fingers with hers, he lowered his mouth to taste of her neck.

When she released a soft moan, Darcy went farther down her neck and onto her soft shoulder. He could feel the roughness of his face tingling against her soft skin. Moving their entwined hands away from his legs, he wrapped their arms around her belly as he moved his mouth to her other side.

When she turned her face around, he lowered their hands to her hips. He began to kiss her as he guided her hands behind her to touch his body before returning his hands to her. His response grew quickly as her gentle hands began feeling and stroking him while he untied the ribbon holding her nightgown and began to push it off her shoulders.

Groaning with the pleasure her hands were giving, he reached around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Moving them to an empty spot on the wall, he pushed her nightgown off as he turned her to face him. When she again reached down to stroke him, he laced his hands under her buttocks and with a whispered directive told her to "put your legs around me." Once she did, he lifted her further, pressing his body against hers to hold her to the wall. Holding his shoulder with one hand, she offered guidance with her hand still offering him so much pleasure.

It was his fantasy come true. After leaving Netherfield, he had dreamed of being in this room and doing this with her. He watched as her breasts move in rhythm with their motion, nipples begging to be suckled though he could not reach them, the most ungodly sounds coming from her. Seeing her hand doing–whatever it was doing. It all culminated in the most glorious five minutes of his life.

Immediately after he spent himself, he carried her to bed, still coupled, before his strength depleted. Lying on his back with her above him, she still had more energy to be used. He was happy to be St. George to her dragon until she reached exhaustion. Not bothering to remove himself, he held her on top of him, whispering a command that she "must stay in bed with me each night from this moment on. It is where you belong," as both fell asleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Elizabeth awoke again, the sun was about to begin its journey across the sky. Looking at the mantel clock, she saw it to be half past five.

She looked at the gentleman lying under her, feeling his hands lying lightly upon her thighs. She grinned, noticing she was still coupled with him. It was a different sensation, now being so soft. Not wanting to move and risk awakening him, she left it.

Resting the side of her face on his chest, she listened to his heart beating while she rose and fell along with his breath. The gentleman below, and in, her was an enigma.

Outside, he was the same Mr. Darcy from his visit to Hertfordshire. Elizabeth could only just abide by him. He was haughty and dismissive, rarely bothering to speak to her. He would sit at breakfast, reading the paper or looking over a book, barely nodding recognition of her arrival, frequently excusing himself as she sat to eat.

She would rarely see him during the morning. (1) When she did happen to pass him, he would afford her only the briefest of glances down his nose before returning his eyes forward and sweeping past her.

Meals were often most unappetizing affairs. They were forced to be in each other's company as Lady Catherine insisted on proper dinners. Sitting on one end of the long table, Lady Catherine faced Mr. Darcy sitting at the other end. Anne sat beside Mr. Darcy, her paper husband, Elizabeth on the other side next to Lady Catherine. (2) Mr. Darcy and Anne said little beyond the required pleasantries to each other. Lady Catherine demanded Elizabeth listen to her tales of the mundane with only some feigned enthusiasm. There was some pleasure to be had in the ridiculousness of it all, which kept Elizabeth from going mad. They would then retire to the parlor, where Elizabeth was expected to play a few songs for her hosts until an hour or two had passed. Anne would excuse herself, requiring Mr. Darcy to escort her to her room. Lady Catherine would have her continue to play another song or two before they retired as well.

That was when the Mr. Darcy now below her showed up, the Bedroom Mr. Darcy. He was a wholly different man than Outside Mr. Darcy. This was the gentleman who smiled at her, told her of his day, and asked of hers. This gentleman kissed her passionately and confided in her. This was the gentleman she had always dreamt of marrying. This gentleman softened her heart every night, but this gentleman disappeared once outside the bedroom.

Of all the marriages of which she was acquainted only the Gardiners sought each other's company. She felt Jane and Mr. Bingley would be the same, but such felicity in marriage seemed to be uncommon. Though such felicity in a union was her desire, she always knew she was unlikely to obtain it. The only man who ever stirred her heart in such a way was this gentleman—but he was not real.

She would never marry. She had decided long ago that she would not live the misery of being treated as property. Her circumstances would no longer allow marriage, which, she convinced herself, was a relief. As a single lady, her estate would remain her own. The only desirable thing marriage could offer her were children, but now she would be free to adopt a niece or nephew to bequeath Longbourn to via simple entail, thus keeping it in the Bennet family.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had asked her to consider marriage to him when she left Rosings. She would not. He was charming but whimsical. Although a younger son, he was still a member of the peerage. She now understood more clearly that the aristocracy kept to a different moral code than her own. Not only could she not see herself living that type of life, but she was also willing to risk neither her estate nor her future to one so accustomed to extravagance. Once she left Rosings, she would retire to Longbourn and have no more to do with this family.

This Bedroom Mr. Darcy only she saw had eaten his way into her heart. (3) Thankfully, Outside Mr. Darcy reminded her every day how menial she was in his world.

But Bedroom Mr. Darcy kept coming back—kept tearing down her defenses. The first time she was in his bed, she was perplexed that he would share such a vulnerable part of his life since childhood.

Reflecting on the many women who lost beloved husbands in battle or from illness or injury, she began to consider her options. She already divided her life into two identities that she kept separate from each other. What if she separated Bedroom Mr. Darcy as a different person from Outside Mr. Darcy? The only commonality they shared was looks.

What if she allowed herself to love Bedroom Mr. Darcy? He would only be in her life a few more months. Once there was a child, as Mary shared in the carriage ride, he would leave. When he left, she would consider him as having died, living on only as an ideal in her memory. She would have experienced that love she dreamed of, and it would console her into old age.

He would be her only opportunity to feel this kind of love, even if he did not truly love her. She could give her love to this man, the one beneath her, and experience what she could of it. She would embrace the man in bed, just as she had embraced her choice to save her family. Maybe sometime later she would meet one who could replace him and who would understand, but if not, she could subsist on the memories of this.

Earlier, when she looked out over the city, there were still workers making London hum, even in the dark as others slept. When he came to her, she decided then she would treat him as her lover. When he wrapped his arms around her, she gave license to her own cravings. Sighing into his hold, she stretched her hands to feel his derrière, but his height caused her to land only on his legs. Finding she greatly enjoyed the feel of the musculature, she left her hands there.

What followed was unrestrained passion by both. She no longer withheld parts of herself and he responded in kind. When she demanded, he gave. He did not last long but compensated by his willingness to indulge her once in the bed, rather than allowing himself to sleep.

She wrapped her arms along his sides, rubbing her cheek in the fur of his chest as she continued to rise and fall with his breathing. Impulsively, she lifted her head to kiss his chest before again nuzzling her head back into the curls.

She felt him begin to wake up. It was an unusual sensation to feel him changing to his utile self inside her. She brought her hands to his chest, one on top of the other, and then rested her chin on her hands as she watched him fully awaken.

He inhaled deeply as he stretched and opened his eyes. Realizing she was watching him, he cocked an eyebrow in mischief. "Am I to be this morning's entertainment?"

An impish grin spread across her face. She moved her hips ensuring he understood his starting position before she answered, "Yes."

Letting out a playful growl, he sat up, pulling her legs behind him. He then wrapped his arms around her, making short work of his morning arousal.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When once again reclining on the pillows, he separated himself from her to express his concern about her early mornings and late nights with no rest between. "You need to stay well. Clean yourself and come rest again. You are too important to us for you to get ill." Me, you are too important to me, but he could not say that to her. How could he tell her how important she had become to him? He was married to Anne, though he in no way felt it.

When she returned, he stroked her hair and asked about her visit with her family. She told him more of her father's mending health and looking over books with her father and uncle, of walks with Georgiana, of sewing with her sisters and aunt, and of preparing the wedding feast with her mother.

"At least one of us enjoyed their visit," Darcy sighed. "You rest now, I can tell of mine later." With that, he closed the bed drapes a bit tighter and held her a bit closer.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When the mantel clock struck quarter til eight, Mr. Darcy woke Elizabeth and escorted her back to the room beside Georgiana. He tucked her under the coverlet, quietly encouraging her to sleep again while he prepared to attend his business that morning, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead.

After lying abed for a half hour, Elizabeth heard Mr. Darcy's carriage leave. Deciding she would get no further sleep, she called for Peeke and dressed for the morning. Georgiana would not leave her rooms until closer to noon, so she went to explore Mr. Darcy's library.

She first spent some time examining the shelves to see what the room offered. The first book she looked into was old, titled the Domesday Book. As she looked through it, she realized it was a list of property from shortly after William the Conqueror rose to power. Wondering if Mr. Darcy's property was listed but not willing to risk damaging such an old book, she returned it gently to its home. Taking another ancient book to look at, she found the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. She delicately turned the pages but did not recognize the words. Not knowing the language, she briefly admired the ornate scripts before again gently returning it to its shelf. While the first two books were beautiful, she decided to choose from the more modern tomes she could read. (4)

She found an interesting text: Jacques the Fatalist by Denis Diderot. (5) She easily immersed herself in the witty dialogue between the master and his valet and the various characters that interrupt them. Shocked when the characters discussed intimate relations, she realized this was obviously not appropriate reading material for a maiden gentlewoman. She then laughed at her new realization. What reason was there now to refrain from reading such novels? Looking forward to her newly expanded literary selection, she made herself comfortable and lost herself.

Laughing as the master and Jacques were once again interrupted, Elizabeth was surprised to hear a man's voice. "If it is that good, I must know the name of the book." She turned in surprise to see Colonel Fitzwilliam leaning against the doorway. As he pushed himself off the frame, he moved toward her with a smile. "What are you reading?"

Suddenly embarrassed, she laid the book to her side saying, "Just a silly novel I found diverting." This was the maiden gentlewoman part of her life. She chided herself for reading such books outside the bedroom.

Regaining her composure, she rose and curtseyed to the Colonel, offering a proper greeting, which he returned.

"Have my cousins abandoned you?" the Colonel said as he looked around. "I must call them to task for neglecting their duties as hosts. Never fear, I am now here to entertain you," he offered brightly.

"It is no concern, sir. I have been most thoroughly entertained by the library. Miss Darcy should rise soon, we are planning to spend some time shopping," she told him. Although the door was open and there was a footman just outside the door as was proper, she had been enjoying the time spent in relative privacy thus had no wish to encourage him to remain.

He did not take her hint, moving to sit in the chair across from hers. "So how was your visit to Hertfordshire? You were quite exhausted last night," he asked cheerfully.

She told him of enjoying time with her family, recounted a few amusing anecdotes, and then asked about his past month in London.

"Oh, just the usual. Balls and banquets. What else is there for a younger son to do?" He laughed as he donned a mask of boredom. After earning a smile from her, he grew more serious. "My general has me ferrying messages to different divisions. My horse has become my closest confidant these last few weeks."

Elizabeth expressed her sympathy along with a grin. She considered a topic to continue the conversation with but was surprised by Colonel Fitzwilliam leaning forward with a concerned look on his face. "I was hoping to speak with you before you returned to Rosings. How are you? Are you doing well?" he asked in a low voice.

Her eyes growing wide, she had not expected such a topic! She answered curtly with "I am doing well, thank you."

"Is everyone treating you well at Rosings?"

"Sir, I am well. Everyone is treating me well." Lowering her own voice to a growl, she bit back, "Sir, I have no intention of having such a discussion here!"

Richard looked at her with care. "Madam, your well-being is paramount not only to my family but also to me." He lifted her hand, bringing it to his mouth then stopped. A curious look crossed his face, then a grin. He waited for a heartbeat and then pressed his lips to her fingers before releasing her hand.

"Sir! What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled her hand away from him. He did not reply but looked toward the door with that grin still on his face. She turned to see what he was looking at.

Darcy was standing in the doorway watching them, his face expressionless. He said nothing as he moved into the room, planting himself behind Elizabeth's chair.

"Cousin! Just who I was looking for." Richard looked up cheerfully, rising to greet Darcy. "How did your meeting go?"

"Well. Why are you here?" Darcy demanded.

"As I said, to see how your meeting went. I also thought to check on my ward since she is staying here rather than with my parents. What did you and Lord Huron discuss about Miss Bingley?" Richard raised his eyebrows in question.

Darcy relaxed a bit. "I told him that during my stay at Netherfield, Miss Bingley was quite …"

"Drunk!" Miss Darcy offered as she joined them. "The whole time. She is the most scandalous person, Richard. Simply horrid," the girl huffed, still so offended at Miss Bingley's treatment of her brother, she felt she must repeat it from last night.

"Yes. She was quite appalling and to have said such things in front of Georgiana is most unforgivable. I will have nothing more to do with her, thus the meeting with Lord Huron." Looking at his sister, Darcy suggested, "Georgiana, would you check on breakfast and have the servants prepare the carriage for your outing with Miss Bennet."

Georgiana reluctantly curtseyed to do as her brother requested.

"What did that woman say in front of Georgiana?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked in disgust as he moved toward the fireplace with Darcy.

"She called me a fortune hunter, insulted Anne in a myriad of ways, including calling her barren and commenting on her not having been presented at court, then went on to suggest I use Elizabeth as a mistress. The cit started her days drinking wine at breakfast each morning, and was stoned the entirety of each day," Darcy spat. (6)

"She is a bitter fool. She knows nothing of what is happening at Rosings. She's only resentful because she wanted an alliance with our family, either through Bingley or through you, and now both chances are gone. She learned you were engaged to Anne at the same time Bingley announced his intention to return to Hertfordshire to ask for Mrs. Bingley. Mother was disgusted with how quickly the woman used the information about your engagement to Anne to gain access to drawing rooms." Smiling slyly, Richard recounted, "I understand she tried to ridicule you in one drawing room by confiding to the women that you were marrying Anne for her estate. Most of the women in the room laughed asking what did she expect! It seemed enough to silence her as the ladies had much more to discuss with you removed from the marriage market."

"Is there nothing else they can speak of?"

"Apparently not. Not the group Miss Bingley frequents anyway. So how did your meeting with Lord Huron go?" (7)

"It went well. I warned him of Miss Bingley's indiscretion." Darcy smirked before going on. "He laughed at her hypocrisy but given her social climbing ambitions, he expected something of the sort. He will have provisions written into the marriage articles to keep her on the estate if she should misbehave."

Colonel Fitzwilliam snickered. "Care to wager on how long it takes him to implement that article? I give him less than a year."

Darcy returned his amusement. "No. I do not take sure losers."

Elizabeth watched the men discuss their friend and Miss Bingley, wondering if they remembered she was still in the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam may have defended Mr. Darcy, but everything Caroline Bingley suggested in her drunkenness was true.

"So how does Huron feel about the whole thing," Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"He's resigned to it. He realizes with the estate in the shambles he can do no better. They are both getting what they want from it: He gets her dowry to pay down his father's debts and start rebuilding the estate; she gets a title. Neither expects more from a marriage," Darcy said flatly. "She is only required to give him her dowry, an heir, and not bring shame on their title."

"Will he keep his mistress? He once said he would marry her if he could afford it," the Colonel asked.

Elizabeth was shocked at the indelicacy of the conversation. Her mother and other ladies taught young gentlewomen about the ways of society, so she knew most gentlemen of the uppers kept mistresses, but she had never heard of men speaking of such things in front of gentlewomen.

"I have no concern for his private affairs, only those affairs that involve me. I needed to inform him of my reasons for cutting the lady he will be taking as a wife. If he is able to control her, I will overlook the past few days for the sake of our friendship," Darcy responded.

Colonel Fitzwilliam lowered his voice so she could barely hear. "They would both prefer an arrangement like the one you have. Would save Miss Bingley from having a child, would save Huron from having to lie with Miss Bingley."

Darcy scowled, not to be gainsaid. "You must never suggest anything of the sort. I will not abide by anything that might raise questions."

The Colonel nodded. "Of course."

At that moment, Georgiana entered the library once again. "Breakfast is ready. Richard, will you join us?"

Glancing at Mr. Darcy, the Colonel replied, "Who am I to turn down a good meal?"

As the men turned toward the door, Georgiana turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, I hope you enjoy our offerings this morning. We have a fine selection of seasonal fresh fruits, and I believe Cook makes the best scones in the country."

The men turned to her in surprise, obviously having forgotten she was there. Colonel Fitzwilliam recovered first, moving to her, and offering her his arm as an escort to breakfast. Darcy walked with his sister.

After a subdued but pleasant meal, Miss Darcy walked Elizabeth to her room to prepare for their outing. As Peeke helped Elizabeth into her dress, Elizabeth told her of Miss Bingley's drunken suggestions and her own fears of Miss Bingley spreading such rumors among the ton.

Peeke, who now cared for Miss Bennet as well as her duty to protect the de Bourgh family, would not let the horrid woman ruin her Miss Anne. "Not a thing to worry about, Miss," she assured Elizabeth. "I know just what to say down below. Those that work for the uppers talk amongst themselves. I'll get together with Mr. Darcy's valet, Mr. Holder. We'll get word around about what happened at Netherfield to protect you both." Halting a moment, she looked up at Elizabeth in askance. "Ma'am, I'll tell them you and Mr. Darcy don't get along too well. Rosings' servants already believe that, though I haven't said anything. Just how they see him act around you made them start talking of it."

Elizabeth nodded. So the servants see how he is toward me as well, she thought.

Peeke noted her agreement and went on. "They don't rightly understand it, Mr. Darcy is nice enough to most folks, and we all are grateful he is now the one we answer to instead of Lady Catherine. It works well enough for what we have to do though, so I'll keep it up."

"Where would we be without your help?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Anne and I both thank you for everything you have done to keep our arrangement from becoming known."

"I have worked for the de Bourghs since before Miss Anne was born. She's almost like my own child." Peeke told her. "I do what I can to help her. The servants downstairs here are talking about Mr. Darcy clearing the upstairs for you to sleep, wondering why he would do that. One young groom made a suggestion about you, the young boys like to make suggestions, but I told them it was because you are a light sleeper and your family feared you were becoming ill. I told them of you staying up late with your favorite sister and rising early to help care for the farm. They accepted that and began speaking of their own favorite siblings and the farms they grew up on. On the other stay here, they did not raise any questions."

Elizabeth had not thought about what the servants would say about Mr. Darcy's unusual request, but Peeke was skilled at managing the gossip. She could only thank the industrious lady's maid once again and commend her for her quick thinking.

After changing, Elizabeth met with Georgiana. On their ride to Bond Street, Miss Darcy looked first at Mrs. Annesley. Receiving a nod from her companion, she turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, we have known each other a month now, and I feel we have become friends. I would appreciate your doing me the honor of calling me Georgiana."

Surprised, Elizabeth smiled. "I am the one who is honored. Please, call me Elizabeth."

Georgiana smiled radiantly. After having spent more time in company with Elizabeth and her family, Georgiana grew comfortable speaking with her, and the two carried on a fluid conversation. They had a lovely shopping experience, with Mrs. Annesley only adding to the enjoyment of the pair.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) According to the annotated P&P, at that time morning meant from breakfast until dinner time.

(2) This isn't necessarily how people in Regency would have sat at the table. I was reading up on their dining room seating. It sounds like the lead man of the family and lead woman of the family would sit across from one another with the guests sitting in rank from most important (or oldest) to least (or youngest) sitting beside them. I'm having Lady Catherine keep herself at the head of the table, even though Anne probably should go there. That is a battle Anne doesn't see any point in fighting. It would be a pyrrhic victory.

(3) If you read StoryLady's story, you will get the double entendre. (Please finish your story! I'm dying to find out the rest.) BTW: I like double entendres. I probably mean them, but sometimes they accidently slip in. Enjoy.

(4) The Domesday Book was ordered by William the Conqueror to survey England. It was completed in 1086. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles is a set of very old, very important texts chronicling the major events in England starting from 60 BC. It didn't actually start being written until the late ninth century (so it's not accurate to our standards) and was actively updated until 1154. They are a very important source for the transition from Old English to Middle English, so would look to most of us like they are written in a different language. Not only does old English use different spellings, pronunciations, and words than modern English, Old English also had letters in its alphabet that we no longer use. (Eth, thorn, and ash are a few.) Both are very interesting books if you want to look them up. I do realize if some real person actually owed these extremely old and extremely rare books, they likely wouldn't be on the shelves in his library but stored somewhere much safer. I am not an expert, so I recommend looking them up.

(5) Seemed appropriate since I made Darcy born on the day the author died. This book was published in 1796.

(6) I know, 'stoned' wasn't officially used to mean 'drunk' until the 1950s. But it was used to mean 'pelted with stones' in the 1400s, as in "Before his crucifixion, Mary dreamed Jesus was to be stoned." Also the English word 'stone' is cognate with the German word 'stein' which we all love to hold that beer we use to get stoned. (Before some doofus says 'hold my beer' and we have to call an ambulance.) [This is mostly humor, please don't take it too seriously.]

(7) The hypocrisy is intended: them gossiping about the women gossiping and that every one of Miss Bingley's offensive suggestions is actually what they are doing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful betas! They make this story much, much better by correcting all the things I don't see! Unfortunately, then I go and mess things up again, but they do try. 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and the anon one.

I appreciate all of your comments; many times what you say makes this a better story.

* * *

A/N: the necessity room - should have a note for it, but I didn't realize it until later. One of my beta's pointed out the toilet wasn't called a water closet until later, when there may actually be a toilet with water in it. When there was just a chamber pot, she suggested necessity room, so I'm trusting her on this one!

 **The inspiration for Aunt Margaret's letter:**

I've written this to a few commenters, so I'm going to just put it in the story FYI. The letter going all over the place was inspired by a note my brother wrote when he was 15 or so. His letter was awful. Very rude, very sexual, written trying to get rid of a girl who would not leave him alone. That letter made the rounds at school, I think it earned him a few punches from the girl's friends, but finally made it to the school principal. My brother earned a couple of weeks of detention and then the principal gave the note to my mother. Mom is a tiny thing, barely 5' (1.52m), and has 10 younger brothers and 4 younger sisters. She takes no prisoners. She read the letter out loud to him, stopping every sentence or two asking with shock, "Why would you want to do that?" or "Why would you say something like that to her" or "How could you even THINK of something like that?" Then she waited until he replied. She's cruel like that; she can wait you out. My brother wanted to melt into the floor in shame. Mom dragged it on for probably an hour or more. I stayed in my room because, while it was kind of funny, it was also painful to watch.

The thing is, weeks later, even years later, some of the guys who read that stupid note were making references to it. I think it only had a couple of days between the times that he gave it to the poor girl until it landed in Mom's hands. That was things going viral before the digital age. I think it took 10 years after we left school before references to that note died. And here I am referring to it, so it's STILL not dead. Drats.


	20. Whatever Happened to Wickham?

Chapter 20

 **Friday, 22 May 1812**

 **London – the Darcy townhouse**

After breakfast, Darcy and Richard retired to the study in private while Georgiana escorted Elizabeth to their wing to change for their day's plans.

"How is your life at Rosings?"

Looking up, Darcy replied cautiously. "The days can be quite tedious, but the rest seems to be going well."

Laughing, Richard responded, "That is good to know. We are all awaiting news of"—he pointedly cleared his throat with a hand to his mouth—"progress."

Darcy rolled his eyes. "Enough. I am tired of being asked about it. If I know something, you will know right away so you can report to your father."

"You are lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth. She's a charming young lady. After this, she will be quite wealthy. None will know the truth of the child but for us, so will that matter? My brother now has a child, and I see how it is for him," Richard sighed.

Darcy raised his brow, not following the direction his cousin was taking their conversation.

"Robert loves his little girl like nothing I've ever seen. In public, he puts on his indifferent Viscount face, but at home he happily makes a fool of himself to entertain her." Looking up with a grin, he added, "I do it too. Those joyous little giggles are worth a bit of foolishness. I've stayed at home when I can this past month and have frequently been around Robert's little girl. I believe I would like one of my own. A little girl with curly brown hair and shiny eyes who will take good care of me when I get old," Richard decided. Then looking pensively at Darcy, he tried to exonerate himself, "You need not look at me like that. You will have one of your own to play with inside of a year's time. Then where will I be?"

Darcy snorted at the idea of his free-spirited cousin as both a husband and a father. Then thinking of his words at Rosings as well as seeing him kissing Elizabeth's hand earlier, he started to understand the direction Richard was taking. "You should find someone who can accept what you have to offer."

"What does that mean?"

"You have a history of drawing women in only to become either bored or disillusioned with them after a time," Darcy reminded him. "Then you move on to the next one. Women of the ton expect such. Women of the country do not."

"My history is no worse than Bingley's, and look at the angel he's found to create his own heaven with," Richard reminded him. "Miss Bennet is not boring, and she does not present herself as someone she is not," Richard stated absolutely. "I agree with Anne on this, she is an alliance our family needs to maintain. She is a means of bringing more health into our future and more happiness into our present."

Darcy scowled at him.

Richard, as usual, was not impressed. "What took you so long in coming to the library this morning?"

Confused at the subject change, Darcy told him, "I needed to ask Mrs. Glenn a few questions. Why?"

"Because I had to wait to time it right and I think I might have offended her."

"What are you talking about?"

"My gallantry! Kissing her hand as you walked in. I heard you come in and then walking in the hall. I thought I timed it perfectly, but you stopped so I had to wait a moment before I could do it."

"Why?"

"To see your response. To see what you are thinking about her so I may know what to do."

Slowly closing his eyes in frustration, Darcy opened them again to stare down his cousin. "What did you decide?" he asked slowly.

"We need to keep her in our family in some way. You would do well to keep her contented during your time with her, both for the child's sake and for your own. You are in an unusual position: you know your wife will die before you turn thirty and will likely leave you with an heir. Use this time to determine what you want to happen afterward. Once you decide what you covet, work toward making it happen."

"Has Anne sent you?" Darcy inquired.

"She asked me to speak with you, yes, but my words are my own. She's concerned with having a healthy child as soon as she can."

"Elizabeth and I are doing what needs to be done. It is not a chore, I will allow that, but I will not discuss anything further," Darcy stated soundly.

Richard smiled. "So you do not need any suggestions?"

"No." Then Darcy smirked, considering whether he should tell Richard or not. Deciding now would be a good time for him to tease his reprobate cousin, Darcy put on a satisfied look. "I have been given a letter with much better information than any information you can give."

Richard, still thinking he was about to tease his cousin about Miss Bennet, dropped the ebullient look from his face into a quizzical one. "Letter. What letter? From whom?"

Hah! Let's see what you will do for a copy. "It is a letter a lady gave her niece upon the niece's marriage. It gives very specific information to help improve not only her wedding night but each night beyond."

Still confused, Richard asked, "Help her?" As recognition dawned, Darcy struggled to maintain his look of disinterest as Richard's countenance contorted into an expression of shocked amazement. Richard was struck silent—something rarely seen. His countenance again contorting, this time into one of excitement, Richard asked with boyish enthusiasm, "I've never heard of such a thing! What does it say?" as he jumped from his seat. "Where is it? Show it to me," he demanded as he started looking around Darcy's desk.

"You will not find it, it's not here. It was a wedding gift, given to Anne that Anne gifted to me."

"Who would give something like that to Anne?" Richard asked, turning back from the desk.

Darcy had not meant to give so much information. "A concerned resident of the estate."

Richard looked skeptical but focused on what he really wanted to know, "What does it say?"

Darcy donned a sly grin on across his face. "It gives very specific directions on how to please a woman, it even including drawings for a cretin such as you. There are things on how both can enjoy the act more."

Richard slowly turned around, his jaw dropping and eyebrows moving into his hair. "Ladies write such things to one another?"

"Apparently." Darcy quipped as he reveled in Richard's obvious shock, something rarely seen in a gentleman who took such pleasure in shocking others.

"So what, exactly, does it say?" Richard asked slowly.

"Too much for me to recount here, although I must say she gives excellent advice," Darcy answered casually, watching Richard squirm.

Peering closely at Darcy, Richard suddenly relaxed, leaned back against the desk and laughed. "I must admit, you had me for a moment. A lady would never write such a thing, and no one would ever give Anne such a letter." He laughed at his serious cousin trapping him with a joke. "Besides, if such a letter existed, I would have seen it."

Darcy did not doubt his cousin had almost unlimited access to the licentious material passed around the barracks. "Oh, upon my honor, I vow it is a real letter from a real lady to her real niece to improve that part of her married life. It is nothing like the dog-eared travel journals you gave me in school," Darcy assured his cousin. "You pride yourself on being such a wealth of information, thus I felt you would have no need for it. Bingley, however, has a copy." More precisely, Mrs. Bingley has a copy, but if she has it, he has it.

Once again believing, but now offended, Richard defended himself. "I only claim to know more than you. How could you give a copy to him without giving one to me?"

"Bingley just got married. You've met his sisters. That gentleman needs all the help he can get."

Conceding the point, he proclaimed, "So you made one copy, you can make another. I expect to receive it in a se'nnight, or I will not believe your honor worth much."

"I will copy it for you, but there is no way for you to receive it in a se'nnight. I refuse to send this information written in my hand by post, posts may be misdirected," Darcy said smugly.

Richard stared at his cousin dumbfounded for a moment. Realizing his staid cousin was getting the better of him, he decided to revert to his usual course, relaxing himself and deflecting his discomfort back to Darcy. "So does it help?"

The cocky grin on Darcy's smug face was answer enough, but he could not help but add, "Immensely."

"You will not tell me anything? Does it make her more receptive?" he asked with his brows raised.

"Richard," Darcy finished. "I have no wish for you in my bed."

Realizing he would not get Darcy to speak further, Richard sighed and moved on to discussing Rosings and the curtailing of Lady Catherine's expenditures until it was time for him to return to the Earl's townhome. Knowing it would be some time before he would see his cousin again, Richard bid Darcy a heartfelt farewell and safe journey.

Richard left knowing Anne would be pleased but was more interested in knowing how soon he could get his hands on that letter.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Later that day at diner, Darcy listened to Georgiana and Elizabeth laugh over their day's shopping journey. He was required to contribute little as they discussed the variety of wares they viewed, the odors from the different shops and patrons, and the absurdities of some of their fellow shoppers.

As he and Elizabeth would be departing early the next morning to return to Kent, Darcy insisted upon a short evening. Bidding his sister farewell in anticipation of her being asleep when they left, he was surprised when she clung to him with tears in her eyes. "Brother, please allow me to return to Rosings before the summer is complete. I love Aunt Eleanor, but I do miss you so," she begged. "And it will allow me to spend more time with Anne before …"

Looking down at his sister, he embraced her. He feared her visiting Rosings lest she discover his duplicity, but how could he reject her when she wanted to spend more time with him and their dying cousin?

"You would not deny me a chance to spend time with my sister while she is ill? And when she becomes with child, I dearly want to be a part of your family. To know my little nephew or niece as soon as it is born," she again begged.

Sister. Anne is now Georgiana's sister and cousin. Darcy cursed himself for forgetting. He always seemed to forget his marriage was to Anne. He looked over toward Elizabeth. She gave him no help, not meeting his eyes. Darcy turned back to his sister. "Dear Sister, you will be returning to Aunt Eleanor's when you wake in the morning. They expect you to accompany them to Matlock for the summer. I daresay you will enjoy staying with the Fitzwilliams and all of their entertainments much more than being confined to Rosings with a sickly Anne and her mother."

Sighing, Georgiana agreed Matlock would be much more entertaining, "But you will not be there. Please consider letting me visit Kent again soon." She lowered her voice, almost in shame, admitting, "I want to be a part of the family you are making with Anne. I fear being left behind."

Embracing her again, Darcy smiled upon his little sister. "You will always be a part of my family." Unable to crush her desire to spend time with him, he offered a kind prevarication, "Let us see the state at Rosings when you return from Matlock. We may decide then."

Georgiana glowed, now bidding him a good night and farewell. She gathered Elizabeth, and the two went to their rooms.

Darcy's heart warmed as he watched them walk up the stairs, heads close in shared confidences. He followed to his own suite soon after, anticipating the short wait before fetching his nighttime companion.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Georgiana spent the whole of the walk to their wing telling Elizabeth how much she wanted to return to Kent. To be there while Anne carried the child would give her a greater connection to the child and give her a more prominent role in its life, something she dearly wanted. To hold the child once it was first born! Georgiana adored babies but rarely was allowed around them. It was considered beneath her as a gentlewoman of her status, nurses were the ones who were supposed to attend babies.

She confided to Elizabeth that with Anne not living to raise the babe, Georgiana was hoping to act as mother to her brother's child, just as her brother Darcy had acted as a father to her. For all her brother had sacrificed to care for her, she would happily do the same for him and his child.

Georgiana was reluctant to separate once they reached their doors. She still had much to say about Kent, Rosings, Anne, and her soon-to-be title of aunt. Elizabeth, though quite exhausted, could not send her away, so they stood outside their doors while Georgiana poured out her heart's desires.

Not realizing the time, both women were surprised when Darcy appeared in their hallway wearing his slippers and banyan. Seeing his own fleeting expression of shock at finding the two women still standing in the hall, he re-schooled his countenance into one of sternness. "Madams. It is past time for you both to retire."

Georgiana, embarrassed at her faux pas, quickly bid Elizabeth goodnight and farewell, telling her she greatly hoped to see her again in Kent in a few months, before entering her room.

Darcy did not move. Elizabeth's heart raced in nervousness. Not sure what he expected her to do, she moved toward her own door when he unexpectedly took her arm and quietly directed her to the servant stairs. "You need nothing from that room. Come. Before Georgiana calls her maid."

He led her quietly down the servant stairs to his wing. Elizabeth's heart continued to race as she heard Georgiana's maid enter the stairway below them just before they silently exited.

Entering his chambers, Darcy quickly wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep breath. Putting his cheek on her head, he rocked with her from side to side a few moments. "I could not believe you were standing in the hall with my sister when I exited the servant stairs!" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I thought surely Georgiana would call me to task, but the only action I could think of was scolding you both for being up so late." He pulled away from her grinning. "I was relieved Georgiana did not think to question me."

He led her to his dressing table where he started unbuttoning her robe. Looking at her in the mirror, he asked what the two ladies had been speaking of for so long.

"She is greatly concerned about seeing you again. She wishes to be more a part of your family, and was hoping to help you like you helped her," she told him.

"How would she do that?" he asked as he helped her out of her robe, neatly hanging it over the chair then moved to remove her stays.

"As Anne is not likely to live, she would like to be a mother to your child as you were a father to her. She feels she owes it to you."

Darcy froze a moment, his brows knit. "She said that?" he asked, his voice full of emotion.

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, bending to drop his forehead to her shoulder. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he rose again as he continued to undress her. "She owes me nothing. I have been but a poor substitute for our father," he choked. "I have her live with our aunt and uncle too much of the time. She wishes nothing more than to be close to me, yet I send her away again."

Elizabeth looked at his sad reflection. Not knowing what to say, she commented on what she had witnessed. "All I have seen of you has shown you to be a most attentive brother. You are not her father, so could not be expected to act in the same way." Catching his eye in the mirror, she continued. "You have assured when she can not be with you, she is with people who love her and will give her proper guidance. What more could you do?" Her hair now fell around her shoulders as he removed the pins. She toward him, looking up to see his face.

"I wish I knew," he answered, now stroking her hair. "I have failed her in the past, causing her great suffering."

Elizabeth rose and indicated for him to sit in the chair at the dressing table. Standing behind him, she rested her chin on his head as she watched her reflection carefully untie his banyan. He leaned back to rest his head on her chest as he closed his eyes. The poor man looked exhausted with so many trials weighing on his mine. Elizabeth moved her hands inside of his now exposed nightshirt, running her fingers in the fur on his chest. Moving her head slightly, she gently kissed his forehead as he so often did to her. "You did your best. There is no more you can do," she assured him as she kissed his nose.

Reaching up, he put his hands on her shoulders and guided her around the chair before pulling her into his lap. Engulfing her with his arms, he buried his face in her shoulder, turning his head to run his unshaven chin up her neck to her ear. Whispering in that ear, he told her, "You are too kind, but when you learn the truth you may not feel so charitable."

Without moving his head from her shoulder, he told her the story about Wickham's seduction and near elopement with Georgiana the previous summer. How it had been his fault, how he had hired a companion who was Wickham's accomplice, and how he had neglected his sister thus giving Wickham an opportunity. "So you see, I failed my sister and my father who charged me with her care."

Anne had already told Elizabeth about what a miscreant Wickham was, so hearing what he did to her young friend was not as shocking as it otherwise would have been. Horrified for Georgiana's mistreatment, Elizabeth was not disappointed to remember Wickham had recently crossed the Meryton blacksmith rather than a more civilized gentleman. The results promised to leave a more permanent impression. A man full-grown taking advantage of a girl as young and gentle as Georgiana deserved it, she thought.

She put her hands on each of his cheeks, pushing his head off her shoulder as she pulled away, and forced him to face her. "I see only that you did your best with what you knew at the time."

He looked into her eyes as she slid her arms around his neck. In Hertfordshire, she never would have believed this gentleman carried such guilt with him, guilt for events beyond his control. At the moment, he looked lost. She pulled herself to him and gave him a gentle kiss as she moved her head to his shoulder and tightened her embrace. His arms pulled her in even further.

"You cannot change what has been done," Elizabeth told him quietly, remembering her father's morality lessons from her girlhood. "Georgiana is an admirable person and does you credit, but you cannot shelter her from every storm, nor should you. Weathering storms strengthens her and teaches her how to fortify the defenses she will need to get through life, though she still needs your guidance to assure that she builds the defenses that will serve her rather than isolate her. She will always need your love."

She heard him swallow hard. His only movements were of his hand stroking her hair and the deep controlled rise and fall of his chest. Elizabeth did not move. If he was not ready to face her, she had no wish to force him.

They stayed entwined in the chair for some time. How long, Elizabeth could not know. Still fatigued from her lack of sleep at Longbourn, she found herself drifting into slumber on his shoulder. She woke when he shifted his weight to stand, moving one arm under her to transport her with him. She moved to slide to the floor so he would not need to carry her to bed, but he kept hold of her. The moonlight was bright that night, allowing her to see him fully. His face betrayed no emotion, but he did not look at her. She had no way of knowing what he was feeling.

When he placed her on the bed, she ducked between the bedclothes and moved to allow room for him. He climbed in beside her, wrapping himself around her once again. "Go back to sleep," he gently commanded. "We both need it." As she snuggled deeper into his embrace, he quietly thanked her for her compassion and comfort before both slept.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 22 May 1812**

 **London – the Darcy townhouse**

Elizabeth awoke to see Mr. Darcy looking at her with a huge grin spread across his face. She drew back in surprise, then yawned and stretched as he laughed. Indignantly she asked, "What amuses you, sir?"

He placed his finger upon the tip of her nose. "You snoring," he laughed as he removed his finger.

Affronted, she corrected him. "I do not snore. I may inhale quite deeply at times, but that is not snoring as Jane has assured me."

He smiled, moving his face so his nose now touched hers. He whispered, "Such a kind sister. You were snoring," he teased before he kissed her.

Piqued, she started to pull away from the offensive rascal. Really, who wishes to wake up to insults!

Darcy continued, "It sounded like a little bee buzzing around. Quite adorable once I realized I would not be stung," he added with a raised brow before she had a chance to become too angry. Kissing her once again, he smiled. "I would ask if you slept well, but I believe your snoring answered for you."

Elizabeth crinkled her nose at him. "You snore too," she informed him. "But it sounds more like thunder rolling through the sky," she smirked.

Obviously feeling quite playful this morning, Mr. Darcy rejoined, "Ahh, so that is why you no longer call me Jane in your sleep." Wearing a devilish grin, he purred as he spoke. "It is good I make such a racket. I prefer your response to me. When you think me your sister, you keep a space between us."

With this wicked statement, Mr. Darcy pressed himself close against her, so there were few empty spaces. Elizabeth laughed at his silliness as she kissed him. "Maybe I should sting you now," she suggested with a nip to his neck. "Then you will not be so smug." This led to a more frolicking, which led to more passion. Afterward, both dozed some time before Elizabeth returned to her room.

She carefully carried her robe and corset down the stairs, laying the robe on a chair to keep it from wrinkling. She turned in confusion when she realized Mr. Darcy followed her in the door and was quietly closing it behind him. She looked at him askance, but he again had that playful grin on his face. Speaking in barely a whisper lest they disturb Georgiana next door, she asked what he needed. He smile grew as he quickly lifted a brow. He obviously had devious designs!

She raised her own brow in challenge. "Here?" she whispered. "Are you not concerned your sister will hear?"

He looked around the room for a suitable spot. Removing his banyan, he pulled her onto his lap while he sat one of the chairs in the room. Lifting her slightly, he moved his nightshirt out of the way and pulled her chemise to her waist. He moved her legs so each leg was draped across an arm of the chair. (1) From behind her, he had a perfectly comfortable position for placing one hand between her legs to starting his attentions while the other hand conveniently cupped her breast allowing his fingers to tease her nipple. Watching the neglected nipple harden in response to his other attentions, he felt her hips begin to rock along with his motions. When she groaned her indication of impending completion, he impaled her, thrusting aggressively until both were satisfied.

After removing her legs from the arms of the chair, he leaned back and pulled her with him. As they both recovered, Mr. Darcy suddenly embraced her tightly. "I have decided I shall keep you here with me," he whispered in her ear.

Wondering at his continued silliness, she replied, "We may not stay any longer. They are expecting us back tomorrow."

Sighing theatrically, Mr. Darcy whispered, "If we must." Changing to a purr, he continued, "But you shall come back with me."

Shocked but not quite catching his meaning, Elizabeth said nothing as she reclined against his chest until Mr. Darcy returned to his quarters.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy went to his room, he cursed his impulsivity. How could he have told her he was going to bring her back with him? He was married to Anne. He had no right to raise expectations in Elizabeth until after Anne had passed.

What kind of a deviant did that make him? To hope for his cousin's death so he could untangle his desires for some type of future with Elizabeth.

It was done, however, and could not be undone. He would have to watch her on the return trip to better assess her response to his invitation to live with him. If she was affronted by his implication, he could claim it was a mistake in the heat of passion. If she seemed receptive, he would assure arrangements were made before she left Rosings.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **A Flashback: 1 April 1812**

 **Meryton**

Who would have believed such a beautiful and dainty bit of muslin would have such a monstrous father? he thought as he threw a hastily packed bag over his shoulder to find a safer location to apply his unique skills.

Denny had been right. Ladies love gentlemen in regimentals. But the cad had conveniently failed to mention the sparse opportunities to take advantage of that love in the small town the unit was quartered in for the winter.

Unlike the ladies in Town, these people believed all that moral nonsense taught by the pastors. The young gentlewomen he so coveted would flirt, but no more, and the small-town widows were too concerned about their reputations to open their legs for his relief.

On that night, he had been frustrated once again by the Bennets. The family could not offer him the rewards he was looking for, but the youngest was an attractive and forward young bit he heartily wanted to sample.

Compromising Miss Lydia Bennet could offer him greater rewards than her family could afford. George Wickham was no fool. He had known Darcy too many years to not recognize the well-hidden look of admiration when that man looked at Miss Lydia's sister, Miss Elizabeth. His acquaintances in London laughed with him over ale while repeating the latest gossip over the man's further withdrawal from society since his return to town. Speculation was rampant as to which maiden caused it.

Wickham would laugh loudest and longest. He knew who the maiden was, not that he blamed Darcy for his admiration. If Darcy was pining for her as the gossip indicated, his wealthy friend could well afford to come back and offer for her when she returned from her visit to Kent. Wickham knew there was still a chance that by compromising the youngest, he may still have a way to connect himself as a brother to Darcy, allowing himself an endless supply from that teat.

That evening, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet saw their younger sister as she was leaving to stroll the garden with him. Both joined the couple to maintain propriety, thus denying him the opportunity to kiss the wild young thing and persuade her to touch him.

As he returned to the barracks once again to have to relieve himself, he saw the adorable little working-class girl—curvy, overflowing her gown, and with a head full of wild, unrestrained hair. She looked like she was on her way home from an earlier rendezvous. He flirted and cajoled until he persuade her to step behind the blacksmith's shop and lift her skirts.

Just as he was about to enter her, the blacksmith himself stormed out ordering his daughter back in the house. Always having been a quick one, George Wickham managed to barely escape capture, running to the barracks while re-buttoning his flap once he was a safe distance away.

When that half-wit Colonel came around asking, Wickham reported having still been at the Philips' card party. Chamberlayne must have been the rat. (2) He was the only one who saw Wickham return early, even pointing out the several buttons undone on his breeches.

There was no choice for it now, he must desert. Fortunately, he had enough funds to get him to the continent, or maybe even the former colonies, so he could start anew, without his reputation following him.

As he slipped out of the back door of the inn, an iron fist grabbed him from behind by the hair. The man pulling him to the alleyway was large and strong, but not as large and strong as the blacksmith. "I've got him!" his captor's deep voice called.

George looked up and saw the blacksmith before him. In his usual manly way, George Wickham cowered and started begging for forgiveness. "Sir, please, have mercy on me. I never meant to go so far. You must know your daughter is most lovely, the most lovely woman in this town … "

The blacksmith's hand closed around his throat. "She ain't no woman. Amy's not but twelve."

Twelve! He admitted to preferring his ladies young, but usually at that age, they looked more like young boys. "Sir, I humbly beg your forgiveness. Miss Amy so resembles a full-grown lady, I had no way to know her youth … "

But then George's world went black as the massive fist, so used to pounding metal, pounded into his face.

When George woke a few hours later, his eyes were blurry, and his head throbbed. His whole body ached. Clearing the haze from his eyes, he pulled himself to a sitting position and looked around.

He had been left in a field, his bag by his side. Looking through it, George saw the contents as he packed them, his money undisturbed. He sighed with relief as he began to realize his body would need another type of relief.

Groaning, he lifted himself up to find a tree. His groin throbbed in pain. Damn beasts, must have kicked me there after they knocked me out, he thought.

He staggered to the tree, releasing his fall to relieve himself as he regained more of his senses. Something seemed odd, unexpected. He moved his thighs around a bit, something was not right.

It was then he realized who the second man was—the groom!

No. Those men would never do such a thing to another man, let alone to a gentleman! It violated all dignity!

But when he reached down, he realized they had done such a thing.

"Ballocks!" he cried.

He had been gelded. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

I have fantastic Betas and I thank them for cleaning this story up before I go back in and mangle things once more: Sixthings, 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, and one who wishes to remain unknown. Many, many thanks to them! (And a cup of coffee!)

I really love all of your comments. I apologize for not responding this week, RL has been hectic and I've tried to spend all my free time on writing so I can finish up the story. As soon as I finish the next couple of chapters, I will be able to respond again. (Writing takes much longer thank I thought it did!)

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) The position described is illustrated in the book "School of Venus". It's available on Google Books.

(2) Rat used to mean a betrayer was first documented in 1812, which means it was likely in common use before that time.

(3) For those who enjoy this section, it is included thanks to a comment from ODCODG's who wanted Wickham to appear again. I despise Wickham—anyone else think of the Matthew McConaughey character in Dazed and Confused: "That's what I love about these high school girls, man. I get older, they stay the same age." Ick, Ick, Ick— so I wanted to write him out with only implications the blacksmith beat the tar out of him, but then I thought about him compromising a blacksmith's daughter.

If you don't already know, gelding is removing the testicles from a male animal. I've typically heard it used mostly for horses. When done on dogs it's called neutering, on humans it's really called castration. (There is also full castration of men where they take everything off.)

I have no idea how they did geldings back in Regency England or who it was that did them, but it's something commonly done on male horses to make them more manageable. I involved the groom, considering he is the one to responsible for the horses. It seems reasonable that he would be the one responsible for gelding them, though I couldn't find anything detailing the job of a groom or telling me who did it.

When I've seen a vet do it, there is lots of bleeding so they have to be able to cauterize it to keep the guy from bleeding out. I wasn't able to find out how they would stop the bleeding that far back with such primitive medical equipment.

The blacksmith's daughter was inspired a little bit by what I read of Lady Emma Hamilton—birth name Amy Lyons—who was the daughter of a blacksmith, Henry Lyons. Lady Hamilton was best known as the mistress of Lord Nelson, but lived earlier than this story, dying in 1815 at age forty-nine. In real life, her father died when she was only two months old.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I hope the part with Wickham wasn't too confusing. It's supposed to happen 1 April, so just a few days after Darcy and Anne's banns were first read at Hunsford. Since the engagement wasn't put in the papers, Wickham would not have known of it and was still operating on the belief that Darcy was unattached but attracted to Elizabeth.

Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful comments. I have been extremely busy this week and using any free time on trying to finish the story. I will return comments as soon as I can, but with the vacation week coming up I'm not sure how much time I'll have next week either. I am doing my best to return the favor of your comments by finishing the story! Have a nice weekend.


	21. Anne's Little Secret

**Saturday, 23 May 1812**

 **On the Road to Kent**

The trip back to Kent was dreary and chilly. Mr. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth on the seat while Peeke snoozed on the seat across from them.

Mr. Darcy tucked a blanket around Elizabeth to assure she stayed warm while he encouraged her to rest on the journey. As the carriage swayed, she looked out the window. First having been entertained by watching the people bustling around the busy London streets, they soon moved into the endless rural landscape. Elizabeth found herself lulled into a light slumber as she watched the endless bucolic landscape pass them by.

She was still exhausted from her deficiency of sleep in Hertfordshire and the nighttime distractions of the London townhouse. Surprisingly, she looked forward to returning to Kent. She relished the thought of staying in her own bed until late into the morning for a few days.

When the carriage jolted her awake, she looked around. Peeke was still sleeping. Curious how the maid could sleep through such jostling, Elizabeth began to wonder how real her sleep was.

Looking toward Mr. Darcy, she found him leaning against the side of the carriage watching her with a grin. "Were you able to get much rest?" he asked.

Elizabeth stretched a bit. "Some." She looked out the window, but she did not know the area well enough to know where they were. "Have we gone far?"

"Maybe fifteen miles. We still have far to go." Mr. Darcy spoke more about her time with her family. She told him about asking her sisters to help with Longbourn, as well as her work with her father. Mr. Darcy told her more of his time helping Mr. Bingley and a bit more about the time spent in company with the drunken Miss Bingley.

"I heard what you told Colonel Fitzwilliam." She was not brave enough to mention that everything Caroline Bingley had accused or insinuated was true, especially since she was not sure Peeke was really asleep. Instead she asked about Miss Bingley's betrothed. "Will Lord Huron still offer for her?"

"Yes. They had already come to an arrangement agreeable to both. He will just address her behavior while she was in her cups and add to the marriage contract reassurances she will not repeat her disgrace in a more public forum."

It was not something gentlewomen were supposed to speak of, but curiosity overwhelmed her better judgment. "What of his mistress? Will he keep her while married to Miss Bingley? Has Miss Bingley agreed to it?"

Darcy looked down at his lap and then looked sideways at her. "Elizabeth, I apologize for the conversation Richard and I had in the library. I had forgotten you were still there."

She nodded, but indicated she was still interested in receiving an answer.

Sighing in defeat, he told her, "It is the way of most men of my station, many women as well. They marry for position, money, or both. The men's lives change little. The women move to their husband's estates and produce an heir. Once their duty is done, the women maintain their own affairs, although more discreetly." (1) He looked at Elizabeth with a sympathetic smile. "They are both getting what they want. I have known the Bingleys quite a few years now. Miss Bingley has never loved anything more than status. With this marriage she will be elevated to the peerage, there is nothing she desires more. I believe she will prefer him having a mistress to relieve herself of those duties."

Mr. Darcy's description of Caroline Bingley's thoughts on marital relations and producing an heir seemed similar to Lady Catherine's. Elizabeth could not help but laugh thinking of their earlier conversation.

Now looking at her in confusion, Mr. Darcy wondered aloud, "I am surprised you find humor in such an arrangement."

Elizabeth laughed a bit more before recounting his aunt's story and comparing it to the sister of his friend.

Twisting his face in disgust several times during her recounting, when she finally finished, he pointed his finger at her in reprimand, indignantly telling her, "I could well have gone all my days and never felt bereft not knowing such information about my aunt."

Elizabeth could barely control her laughter, even with the horrified and indignant looks on Mr. Darcy's face. She did her best, but her shoulders could not stop shaking. Mr. Darcy watched her, finally breaking into a grin, before eventually laughing himself.

"You must admit. It is repulsive," Mr. Darcy solicited. "But now I know why those stairs are there."

"Yes," she agreed then went back to their previous topic. "While I feel some sorrow for Miss Bingley, marrying only for status, I hope she finds solace in being elevated to the _ton_ and in hosting fine social events."

"I'm sure she will. Richard is much relieved by it. He was concerned Lord Huron may not accept her after her outburst at Netherfield."

"Why would Colonel Fitzwilliam be concerned?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her smirking, "You did not know? His being the second son of an earl, he is but one serious bout of flu from the title. He was one of her next targets and was none too happy about it when he first experienced her attentions."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can imagine!"

"It was great fun for me. Richard loves to plague me—he has since we were boys. Things like his kissing your hand right as I was walking in yesterday. He laughed at me because I was delayed in entering the room and he had to delay his kiss. Harmless pranks, but irritating," Mr. Darcy chuckled. "Miss Bingley has given me a means to plague him for years to come. She was quite eloquent in her drunkenness about her intentions toward him and some of her attempts over the past month before she made arrangements with Lord Huron."

Elizabeth said nothing. She closed her eyes and turned toward the window.

The colonel was using her to play tricks on his cousin? It explained why he asked her to consider him before he returned to London. Did he hope she would mention it to Mr. Darcy? Why the prideful man who thought her merely tolerable would care, she could not understand, unless it was for him to be disgusted by the alliance. The colonel not only tried to use her as a pawn in his childish games, but he also thought her unable to maintain a confidence? Having been embarrassed by her mother's indiscretions for so long, Elizabeth felt the cut most keenly.

She knew she was a pawn in the game these members of the upper circles were playing to improve their wealth—a well-paid pawn, else she would never spend time in such company. Now she was grateful her skepticism of Colonel Fitzwilliam persuaded her to dismissed his earlier offer. She wondered what he would have done if she had accepted. Would he have jilted her, leaving them both in disgrace? Would he have married her then used her home to maintain his licentious lifestyle, including, she supposed, supporting a mistress? The thought made her shudder with outrage.

These men were examples of the behavior of the most sought-after men in England? They disgusted her with their selfish ways and loose morals. After she left Rosings, she would never again need to tolerate any man's company and would spend her days dedicated to helping her nieces and nephews. She looked forward to happily retiring to Longbourn for the rest of her days. She would have her memories of the bedroom Mr. Darcy and the teachings of Charlotte's Aunt Margaret to sustain her.

While thinking of her life after Rosings, Georgiana's sweet countenance came to mind. She enjoyed the time she spent with the young gentlewoman, and now knowing what Wicked Wickham did to the girl, she now felt quite protective of her as well. Elizabeth did not have the heart to cut her if Georgiana wished to maintain a correspondence. Deciding she would write only so long as her friend desired to keep the correspondence, Elizabeth could only wonderif Georgiana would become jaded like the others as she aged. Maybe it was a part of being in the _haute ton_?

Her head starting to throb, Elizabeth leaned her forehead against the cool glass pane as she watched the passing scenery. Her muscles and joints were beginning to ache from being so long in one attitude.

"Are you feeling well?" She felt the hand rest upon her shoulder. She had not noticed him move closer to her.

Turning slowly toward him from to allow her time to consider her reply, she answered, "Yes, sir. I still feel greatly fatigued and a bit sore." The insufferable man donned too broad a grin at the last bit.

Raising a brow, he lowered his voice so only they could hear and penitently asked, "Too much this morning?"

Astounded he would say such a thing with Peeke in the seat across from her, albeit apparently asleep, Elizabeth frowned and whispered, "You should not say such things where they could be overheard." Not being in the bedroom, he had no business behaving in this manner. Their other carriage rides he had taken in silence while scowling at her. Why would he decide to change their arrangement now?

He nodded in agreement and slid back to his window.

Elizabeth decided to change the topic to something that would help him regain his disgust with her family. "Did Mr. Bingley tell you my mother will be accompanying Lady Lucas when she comes to return Maria? I believe Charlotte will join them for a short sojourn home." Sighing, she lamented, "I will miss her. The parsonage is an easy destination for my morning walks."

Mr. Darcy startled. While not expressing disgust, he did look concerned. "Your mother is coming to Kent?"

"That is what I expect to happen when she accompanies Lady Lucas. I doubt her good friend will expel her from the carriage along the way," she smirked with a tilt to her head and a rise of an eyebrow.

Darcy looked at her with annoyance. "That is not what I meant. Do you not feel it is unwise for her to attend you at Rosings?"

Now recognizing this Mr. Darcy, she turned to him. "My mother is a simple lady with simple desires. She wishes only to see her daughters well settled and has always believed that could only be done through an advantageous marriage. She now sees I will have another path, one that secures her and my sisters. She does not question her good fortune nor will she see anything beyond the veneer she is shown."

"She will not demand to stay in the wing with her daughter?"

"No," she replied in irritation. "She is to be a guest at Hunsford. She may be bold at times, but she would never be so improper as to slight the invitation of her dear friend since childhood, Lady Lucas, and invite herself to Rosings." _Not since Jane and I set her to rights, anyway._

"How long will she stay?"

"A week complete."

"She will wish to spend time with you. How you will arrange it?" He looked at her curiously.

"Arrange what?" Elizabeth asked him. "I suppose we will have her over for tea with Charlotte. Maybe Anne will invite her to dinner. I usually end my morning walks at Hunsford, so I will visit with her then. Anne may wish to join me. Really, the days will be little different from usual."

Darcy thought a moment then smiled. "I am sure you are correct. It will be nice for you to have your mother visit."

Elizabeth was not expecting him to agree and was irritated he did not react the way she expected him to. She swallowed her annoyance as she graced him with a smile, nodding in agreement before she turned back to the cool window. Her headache was becoming worse from dealing with the confounding man. She watched the endless scenery go by as she finally drifted to sleep again..

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Kent**

He had reached over to awaken her so she could straighten her hair and dress before they reached Rosings when he realized she did not look well. The manor was drawing nearer.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit flushed," Darcy asked as he reached to feel her face in concern. He skin was burning up, yet she shivered under the blanket. Darcy frowned as he cursed himself for not letting her sleep more in London. He had selfishly insisted she pay him her attentions.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, her lids heavy and eyes glazed.

He removed the blanket that surrounded her. She protested as she started to shiver, but she needed to cool off. As soon as the carriage stopped, Darcy pulled Elizabeth to the carriage door. He leapt out then grabbed her hand to help her out. Instructing a footman to help Peeke, Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and led her into the house.

Anne was waiting at the entrance to greet him. Seeing Elizabeth's obvious distress, she directed a servant to immediately help Elizabeth to her room, preempting any efforts Darcy could make. Anne dismissed Darcy from caring for her friend with a reproachful look as she thanked him for helping Elizabeth into the house and now freed him to freshen up in his rooms before tea would be served.

Enraged at Anne's high-handedness, Darcy stormed to his rooms before rethinking his reaction and realizing Anne had been correct to having a servant help Elizabeth. He would be too forward in his attentions.

He only stopped to shed his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat before hastily heading up the stairs to Elizabeth. He could hear the servant in her room as he fought the urge to enter. Listening at the door, he heard some shuffling around in her bedchamber. When the noises ceased, he quietly cracked the door to peek in. The room was was now empty but for Elizabeth on the bed.

Going to her, he sat beside her and started stroking her hair. She was sleeping soundly, but her face was still flushed and hot. He needed to do something to help her, but he was not sure what. Remembering the doctor's recommendations from when his father was ill, Darcy found a cloth to dip in the pitcher of water beside her bed and began cooling her face.

He did not hear the noises outside the door but looked up when he heard the knob turn. As Anne entered the room, he saw servants behind her. As soon as she met his eye, she turned to ask the servants to wait in the hall a moment while she straightened Elizabeth's clothing.

"What are you doing? You can not be seen in here," she whispered to him. "We will care for her. We've sent for Dr. Pryce."

Darcy looked at her in challenge, "I'm not going to leave her lying here ill, alone."

Frustrated, Anne took a quick glance around the room. "If you were her husband, you could stay, but right now you are not. You need to hide yourself while we take care of her. It is best if you to go back to the stairs. I'll knock when the servants have removed."

Again frustrated at Anne ordering him about, he sullenly returned to the hidden stairs. Pacing as he waited behind the door, he thought on what Anne said. If he were Elizabeth's husband, he would have every right to stay, but no matter Anne's earlier declaration of Elizabeth as a stand-in, he had no right to be in the room with her. While servants were working to cool her, he could only hide behind a door waiting for the noises in the next room to cease, then the interminable wait for Anne's knock.

As soon as he heard the tap on the door, he rushed into the room, nearly causing his cousin to tumble to the floor in his haste.

There was now a large basin of tepid water and cloths beside her bed, as well as some tea and lotions. As he returned to Elizabeth's side, Anne joined him. "To help bring down the fever, you need to moisten the rags," Anne dipped a cloth in the basin and squeezed most of the water out.

Frustrated both by his inability to command this situation and the patronizing tone Anne used with him, Darcy bit out, "I know how to wet a rag."

Ignoring his rudeness, Anne pressed on. "Then wipe her face, arms, and chest to help cool her. When she awakens, have her drink the tea. Make her drink all of it. It tastes bitter but will help lower the fever." She handed him the cloth so he could start cooling Elizabeth. "I'll leave it to you, but do not treat her like you are treating me. I would wager I know more about medicine than you and I do not take bets if there is a chance I will lose. I wanted to be sure you knew exactly what is needed to help her."

Darcy looked at his cousin, realizing his earlier terseness. "My apologies, cousin. I am concerned for her."

Nodding, Anne left her friend to his care

When Dr. Pryce came, Darcy refused to leave the room. The man had little of use to say. It was simply a fever, possibly influenza. He could only recommend what they were doing unless they wanted to try a bloodletting. (2) Leaving them with more willow bark for tea, he promised to visit again the next day.

Once they were alone, Darcy removed her chemise and covered her with a light sheet of cotton as he wiped her upper body with the wet cloths. When she woke, he sat her up and had her drink the tea. He continued his ministrations throughout the night, laying beside her when he needed rest.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Sunday, 24 May 1812**

When Anne awoke the next morning, she immediately went to assure Elizabeth was being cared for properly. Darcy was accustomed to people doing what he ordered, but illnesses would not be swayed by his great mien.

When she entered Elizabeth's room, Darcy was lying alongside her friend with his arm draped across her waist. _Good,_ she thought. _I was right to leave him to care for her._

Moving to Elizabeth's side, she felt Elizabeth's skin. Still hot. Anne checked the teapot. Empty. _Also good_ , she thought. He was doing all the necessary things to make Elizabeth better. Replacing the empty pot with the full one she had brought, she poured a fresh cup for when Elizabeth next woke.

Stepping back to look at the couple in the bed, Anne smiled at her handiwork. She would soon have her heir. She looked again at Darcy's arm across Elizabeth's belly. Once there was a baby in there, Anne would want to feel it too. She would want to feel her child's life as it moved around inside her friend. Her arms ached to hold her future baby. That baby was the key to her leaving those she loved with improved situations.

Darcy was a difficult man to like until one broke through his façade. Then he was kindness itself. He also had the benefit of being a tall and handsome man of good health and a superior understanding.

Elizabeth had none of Darcy's reserves. She gave freely of herself to those around her. A handsome lady, though not in the currently fashionable trends, she grew more beautiful the more one knew of her. She, like Darcy, also had a superior understanding and sturdy disposition that she would pass on to her progeny.

The two would create the perfect child to inherit Rosings—one who would be clever and wise, as well as having every advantage when the time came to make an alliance. Her child would have everything she had been denied.

She watched Darcy shift in his sleep, but remain close to Elizabeth. Anne hoped both would find happiness at the end. Her close relationship to Elizabeth made her even more determined to assure her friend's ease after Anne was compelled to depart this earth.

Quietly leaving the room, Anne returned to her room to speak with Peeke. Handing her the empty teapot to bring downstairs, she was instructed to tell the servants Darcy also felt ill, but not as poorly as Miss Elizabeth. The story should say he retired to the room across from the mistress', as he did not feel up to the stairs. He remained asleep, and Anne would be sealed in her room taking trays until they both recovered to keep her safe from the invalids.

As Peeke was dismissed to spread her story, Lady Catherine entered Anne's room. "How is she?"

"Not well. She still has a fever and sleeps fitfully," Anne answered. That her friend might have influenza worried her.

"This will not do!" Lady Catherine asserted. "Darcy must couple with her every day. He will have to work around her illness," she stated flatly.

"He will do no such thing," Anne informed her mother, disbelieving the lady could be so selfish and demanding. "He will allow her to get well."

"What if she does not take by next month? She would likely be heavy with child when her service ends, and we could not send her home. People would start to question why she stays."

Thinking quickly, Anne assured her mother that Elizabeth would stay as her friend as long as Anne lived. "She should stay until I die. There will be more questions if she leaves me before I pass."

"What if you do not stay alive long enough for the baby to be born? It's already taken longer than I expected. Darcy does not have to take so long, your father did not."

Again hearing more about her parent's relationship than she needed to know, Anne thanked her mother and promised her it would be attended to.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy continued to care for Elizabeth until Anne once again entered the room.

Around mid-day, Anne arrived to bring fresh tea and inform Darcy of the story his valet had been told. That man was downstairs, anxiously awaiting Darcy's call. "You need to at least go downstairs and bathe to sate the man. Once you freshen up, you can retire to your chambers and come up the hidden stairs. Make sure that you lie in your bed first, leaving your bedclothes in disarray."

Darcy left to do as Anne instructed while Peeke bathed Elizabeth. Anne, while willing to come into her friend's room briefly to assure all was well, would not subject herself to an illness that could prematurely take her life. (3)

He was gone only an hour before returning, relieving Peeke to do her other duties.

Dr. Pryce called again. They would have to watch her, but there was nothing to be done but just wait for the fever to break. Just waiting, unable to do anything to control the outcome, did not sit well with Darcy. He had been in such a position when both his mother and father died. It was not something he could dwell on. So he did the only thing he could do that might have any effect: made her drink the tea and cooled her skin.

Finally, as the sun set on Sunday evening, Elizabeth's fever broke. As she lay sweating, Darcy now used the damp clothes to clean her brow. He briefly went back to his room for his valet to attend him, then returned through the front of the wing to 'visit his wife', staying the rest of the night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 25 May 1812**

After a full night's sleep, Elizabeth felt much better Monday morning, but was still fatigued and lacked an appetite.

"If you must be ill, Sunday at Rosings is the best day for it," Anne told Elizabeth. When Elizabeth looked questioningly at her, Anne responded with a devious smile. "It means you are allowed to forego Mr. Collins' sermon."

Elizabeth chuckled. There was a very good benefit to being sick on Sunday.

Taking Elizabeth's hand, Anne looked at her in earnest. "I am relieved you are better. I was so concerned for you. When Mr. Pryce said you might have influenza, I…" Anne did not finish.

Frowning in concern at Anne's look of anxiety and hesitancy, Elizabeth gently prodded her friend to share what her concerns were.

Looking to the ground, then back up to Elizabeth, she opened up. "You see, I once had a lover, but he died of influenza. It would be unbearable if you had succumbed also. You are the reason I stay alive."

Taking in the shocking revelations, Elizabeth decided to address only the first statement. "You never mentioned you had a lover," Elizabeth gently said. "Tell me about him."

Anne blushed as she smiled in remembrance. "His name was James Bloome. Doctor James Bloome. About six years ago, he came with Mr. Pryce to learn more about my condition. The lumps were already there, and Mr. Pryce thought James might be able to help. Mother welcomed James into our home, with him staying in the wing Darcy is in now. I had already moved into the room you are in now."

Anne sighed with her little grin blooming on her face. "He stayed for a month. He did examine me and even removed one of the larger lumps, which helped for a time but was painful. He was the most caring man. He was the only person, before you, to treat me as an equal. We came to an understanding after only two weeks. He would use the stairs to come to my room where we would stay all night long. When he left, we maintained a correspondence through his sister. He was to come back when I reached my majority, and we were going to wed."

Here her countenance changed to sorrow. "A year after he left, he went to the soldiers hospital to help treat those injured in the war. It was there he became infected with influenza and died shortly afterwards. It was horrible. While I lay reading his last letter to me, a letter filled with love and plans for our future, he lay dead. I wrote him a return note, swearing my love and anticipating his planned return the next month, only to receive a letter from his sister telling me what had happened. He had been gone for two weeks before I knew." Anne looked to the floor as a tear dripped down her cheek. "He was my only chance for joy." Looking up with a weak smile, she said, "But I'll be with him again soon."

Even in her enervated state, Elizabeth's heart broke for her friend. _Such a sad life,_ she thought as she embraced her friend. Anne rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Lifting her head up, Anne looked up at Elizabeth in anticipation. "Maybe James sent you to me. Only he could know how happy you would make me."

 _A sad life, but an odd girl,_ Elizabeth reflected. Smiling at her friend, she simply agreed. "Maybe. We are both fortunate for so kind a man to be watching over us."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) This comes almost verbatim from the book "To Marry an English Lord" by Gail MacColl. Although the book is about the wealthy American heiresses marrying into English aristocracy during the late nineteenth-century 1800s (party boy Prince Albert Edward, later King Edward VII, really liked Americans), it describes the shock for the American brides at what being married into the English aristocracy was really like. The men would deposit their new wives at their estates and go back to their lives in town with little changed, including their mistresses, except they now had the dowry money to add to their coffers. Interesting book, easy and quick read. I understand it was what inspired Julian Fellowes to write Downton Abbey.

(2) The real treatment most physicians in 1812 used for fevers was bloodletting. [Shudder] I'm making Dr. Pryce a man ahead of his time, using willow bark tea, which has components of aspirin in it, and cooling water. The French actor and playwright Moliere, a great master of comedy, said in the seventeenth-century "Nearly all men die of their medicines, not of their diseases." (He also said, "Writing is like prostitution. First you do it for love, and then for a few close friends, and then for money." I can see that.)

(3) Germ Theory was originally proposed in 1546, but didn't take hold until Louis Pasteur and Robert Koch provided convincing evidence in the 1850s. So while they knew being around sick people could make them sick, they didn't know exactly how it worked.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A huge THANK YOU to my betas who did a tremendous amount of work on cleaning up this chapter! Sixthings, 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, and one who wishes to remain unknown have made this chapter much easier to read, but any mistakes are my own.

I really love and appreciate all of your comments. They help me write and make this a better story! I reply to everyone who has their PM turned on, though sometimes it takes me a while when RL gets busy. (This week is a holiday with all the kids home, so... busy!)


	22. A Visit From the Meryton Matrons

**Friday, 29 May 1812**

 **Kent**

A footman entered the downstairs formal sitting room to inform Anne that a carriage had been spotted and was expected to reach the Hunsford parsonage in thirty minutes. Elizabeth excitedly excused herself from the room. Although still somewhat fatigued from her illness, she already wore her walking boots to hasten her walk to the parsonage. Donning her bonnet and pelisse had taken only a minute before she was able to set off to greet the arrival of her mother and Lady Lucas.

Once the ladies, Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet, were handed from the carriage,they were ebullient in their praise of the parsonage. After complimenting Mr. Collins on his sensible living and Charlotte on her well managed household, the party took tea in the Hunsford sitting room where all the latest gossip of Meryton needed to be shared. Elizabeth had already heard much of it, having left only a week before, but bore well under the ladies'—and gentleman's—effusions.

After helping her mother unpack and settle in for the week, Elizabeth excused herself to return to Rosings to allow adequate time to prepare for dinner. Before leaving, she informed her mother that her walking habits had continued unabated, and therefore she would be at Hunsford in the morning for tea.

Charlotte could not miss the opportunity to let the matrons know how revered Elizabeth was at Rosings. "Mrs. Darcy often joins Eliza on her walks to our home. The servants have told us they feel Eliza has been the best medicine for their mistress andthat she has much improved since Eliza moved in."

Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet were both in awe of Mrs. Darcy and the prospect of a visit from such a great lady. Elizabeth left her friend with a look that promised revenge as the other ladies discussed which of their dresses was the finest to wear on the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 30 May 1812**

 **Rosings**

After returning from a morning walk and cup of tea at the parsonage, Anne spoke of how much she appreciated meeting the matrons from Meryton. Both ladies held such an energy for life. Anne felt it was inspiring compared to her own dull existence. "Maybe it is Meryton making its people merry in the town."

Elizabeth silently chuckled to herself. She had heard visitors either confuse the name of the town or make similar jokes most of her life, but Anne rarely made jokes, which made this one all the more amusing.

"We need to arrange amusements for your mother and Lady Lucas to ensure they are entertained throughout their visit," Anne told her before sharing the schedule she had planned. "We can have them over for tea after church tomorrow. Monday, we should have them over to tour Rosings, ending with them staying for dinner. Tuesday, we can arrange for them to visit Leeds Castle, which will take all day. Wednesday, another tea should suffice. Thursday, I would like to have a nice birthday dinner for you and include them. Between these activities and the morning visits after your walk, your mother should stay well entertained during her visit to Kent."

"I believe she will," Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not sure I will be able to keep up with it, but Mama will have much gossip to share when she goes home after such a visit."

~~~oo0oo~~~

"Mother," Anne began after taking a sip of soup at dinner. "I have decided we will have Hunsford and its guests visit us each day until Elizabeth's mother leaves." She proceeded to detail her plans for each of the days the ladies were at Hunsford, ending with a birthday dinner for Elizabeth on their last evening in Kent.

Mr. Darcy raised his brow but said nothing. Elizabeth assumed his ire was raised at the prospect of spending so much time in her mother's company. Why he should care, she could not fathom. These visits would only be the ladies. And Mr. Collins.

"It will be quite exhausting," Lady Catherine opined. "But I will make the best of it. What connections do these ladies have?" (1)

Thus continued the discussion with Elizabeth answering insulting questions from Lady Catherine about her family, their connections, and their station in society as the party finished the meal.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Mr. Darcy walked past Anne's room to the end of the corridor and into Elizabeth's rooms. He no longer knocked, although he would occasionally think about it after he had already entered. These rooms felt more like his than the rooms he had been assigned. How else could he feel, he chuckled to himself, he spent much more time in these than in those.

When he walked in, he spied Elizabeth reading near a well-lit window. (2) She looked up as his boots beat a tattoo to her. He bowed, offering her his hand to help her rise from the chair. She marked her place in the book and joined him.

While he removed her gown and stays, Mr. Darcy asked about Anne's plans for her mother's visit. "Do you think it wise for her to have so much time with you? Will she discover"—he motioned between them—"what we are doing?"

"Sir, my mother will believe that which is shown to her. She does not have any curiosity to look beyond the surface of what is presented to her."

Elizabeth helped him remove his jacket and waistcoat. He asked, "Will you enjoy spending so much time with her?"

She took that opportunity to tighten his cravat beyond any level of comfort. "She is my mother. She has her flaws, but she is all I have. She is also _not_ the only imperfect mother of your acquaintance."

Mr. Darcy put his fingers under the cravat, pulling to loosen it so he could breathe. While grateful for her recovery, he maintained his sense of humor. Looking down upon her, he chastised, "Madam, I only asked if you would enjoy spending time with your mother. It is no reason to choke me." Raising his brow, he reminded her, "You enjoyed spending time with your sister when she stayed."

"That is not what you meant," Elizabeth accused him. He meant her mother was challenging to be around. He could deny it, but she knew that was what he was implying.

Giving up that line of conversation, he moved to more important business. "Turn around," he commanded.

Elizabeth frowned and stayed where she was. "Why?"

Mr. Darcy sighed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "So I can take your hair down. Maybe it will make you will feel better."

Not sure what Mr. Darcy meant by his last remark, but wishing more for the comfort of her hair down than to confront him again, Elizabeth complied. Mr. Darcy removed all the pins from her hair to brush and braid her hair before he finished undressing and climbed into the bed to wait for her.

When she joined him, he gently asked, "Do you truly think I meant to insult your mother?"

"Yes. You never showed any tolerance for her when you were staying at Netherfield," she reminded him.

"That was before I discovered the best thing about her," he grinned as he moved his lips within an inch of hers.

Waiting a moment for his illumination, she finally gave up and asked with exasperation, "What would that be, sir?"

"You," he said before moving forward to begin his kisses and other attentions.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Sunday, 31 May 1812**

 **Rosings**

Once Mr. Collins finished his mass, he herded the ladies staying in his home back to the parsonage to prepare for the tea his great patroness condescended to give in honor of his guests.

Letting the ladies know how much Lady Catherine preferred to maintain the distinctions of rank, he assured them their finest gowns would do. Mrs. Bennet decried his pronouncement, asking what she was to wear to the dinner the next day if she wore her finest today. Mr. Collins conceded, her second best gown would serve for today.

In the entry hall, Anne and Elizabeth welcomed the Hunsford party to Rosings. Lady Catherine waited for them in the sitting room, as was proper. A lady of her station did not greet such lowly guests at the door.

Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas oohed and aahed over all they saw as they walked through the grand entry and hallway to the sitting room. Once in the room, the matrons were anxiously trying to take in everything about the room while still maintaining proper etiquette. Lady Catherine remained on her throne, with Anne sitting to her right, Mr. Collins to her left. Charlotte sat near Anne, Maria beside Mr. Collins. Lady Lucas sat beside Charlotte, while Mrs. Bennet shared a chaise with Elizabeth.

When Mr. Darcy entered the room, he bowed to the occupants and apologized for his tardiness. Elizabeth decided it best not to look at the man. This was Outside Mr. Darcy. He could scowl all he wanted without affecting her composure as long as she continued to focus her attentions on her mother's response to the room along with the matron's obvious distaste for the man now in it.

She first became aware he was standing in front of her when her mother's face contorted. Mrs. Bennet applied her best effort at putting forth a most welcoming smile for the man who so insulted her daughter. He was the husband of Lizzy's friend, the friend who had saved Longbourn. She would treat him with courtesy.

Elizabeth saw him bow over Lady Lucas's hand in welcome. He then moved directly in front of her to bow over her mother's hand. When Elizabeth lifted her eyes, she found herself staring at the flap of his breeches and the clear outline of what was contained within. She quickly rectified the direction of her gaze, instinctively moving it up to a more appropriate view, only to meet his face in defiance of her better judgment.

The man was infuriating. While he nodded his head over her mother's hand, he had noticed the mistaken initial direction of her look. His face was impassive, but his eyes caught hers. They twinkled in amusement as he quickly winked while his head was lowered. Frustrated, Elizabeth refused to look his way again. He sat in the chair beside Maria with a relaxed and mildly amused demeanor but spoke to no one.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas gave compliments on all the fine decorations they saw about the room. They hoped Lady Catherine would tell them the particulars of each piece so they could repeat them in the drawing room conversations back home. "Lady Catherine," chimed Mrs. Bennet, "you have the most beautiful pianoforte I have ever seen. Where did it come from?"

Lady Catherine waved her hand in the air as if it were nothing. "Oh, I bought it last year from a shop in London known for unusual designs. The sound is excellent. Anne would be proficient if only Anne's health hadn't been so poor. Miss Bennet plays for us quite often in the evenings and has begun to play quite well."

The matrons were visibly impressed while Mr. Collins bobbed his head to affirm Elizabeth's improvement. "Yes, the chimney piece alone cost eight hundred pounds!" he exuberantly contributed.

Elizabeth now looked forward to enjoying the absurdities sure to follow. She knew her mother and Lady Lucas were memorizing everything, particularly the cost of each item, and would go home to be the center of Meryton gossip for the next few months. "Oh yes, my pianoforte skills have greatly improved since I moved here. I believe by the time I leave I may even call myself a proficient," she bantered playfully to watch their response.

"Oh yes, my Lizzy has always been a most diligent student. She is not so beautiful as Jane, but she always been a good girl."

Elizabeth nearly choked on her tea. She snuck a quick glance at Mr. Darcy. He held her eyes briefly without changing his expression. Ashamed, Elizabeth now directed all her efforts in retaining her countenance.

Lady Catherine nodded in agreement with Mrs. Bennet, asking Elizabeth to demonstrate her improvements while she showed the ladies about the room. Elizabeth moved to the pianoforte to start playing, while at the same time working to maintain her composure as she listened to what she could of the ladies' inane conversation. As Lady Lucas began discussing the painting above the fireplace, Mr. Darcy excused himself to return to his business. Elizabeth dared not raise her eyes from the music as he left.

With Mr. Darcy gone, Elizabeth was able to relax as Lady Catherine proudly discussed all of the paintings hanging on the walls, the artists, the year they were commissioned, the cost, their current value (in her mind), and what the paintings represented. She told her new protégés that she and her daughter would have been proficient painters if not for her daughter's illness. Moving on to the statues, then the furniture and fixtures, Lady Catherine gave the women similar information on everything in the room.

When Lady Catherine finished relating the details of her favorite room, it was past time for the party to return to Hunsford. The ladies left, eagerly anticipating their longer visit the next day.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"How was your day with your mother and her friend?" Darcy asked as he and Elizabeth had a glass of wine before retiring.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she considered her answer. "I found all of the matrons to be cut from the same cloth. In a different circumstance, I imagine they could be great friends."

Darcy chuckled slightly but refrained from commenting. Although she hid it well, he noticed Elizabeth had been tired since her illness. He worried that her exertions to entertain her mother would cause a relapse. He hoped that the wine would help restore her. (3)

Taking a different line of conversation, he mentioned, "Your birthday is Thursday." Once he learned of it, he ensured he would have a gift to give her. It would not be appropriate for him to gift her jewelry, but he knew he would enjoy his second, no third, choice. He had been deprived his next choice of gift beyond jewelry. When he approached Anne to ask which was the best shop to order the item from, Anne brought out her own gift, showing she had already taken his idea. He was forced to choose something else but looked forward to seeing Elizabeth's reaction.

"Yes, it is. Mama used that as one reason for her to accompany Lady Lucas to Hunsford," she answered. "Although I doubt Lady Lucas needed much encouragement to invite Mama, they have been inseparable since childhood except for the few months after Charlotte accepted Mr. Collins. Once Longbourn was secure, Mama and Lady Lucas were back in confidences and competitions."

"It is an odd relationship, but it sounds as if it makes them happy," Darcy noted.

"Oh, it does make them happy," she confirmed. "Charlotte and I have a close friendship, but a very different one. We have never felt we need to compete against the other. I am the idealist, and Charlotte the realist. We balance each other." Smiling before she looked at him again, "Charlotte told me I had no choice but to accept Anne's offer."

"You did _not_ tell Mrs. Collins about our … arrangement!" he cried in astonishment.

Elizabeth's smile grew at his nervousness. She wanted to torment him but found herself too discomposed at the memory. "No. I could not tell her or Jane. They may forgive and understand me, but I want as few people to know of my disgrace as can be," she said forlornly as tears formed in her eyes.

Slowly rising from his chair, Darcy took her glass from her and helped her to stand. He pulled her to him, rocking her in his arms. "You are not in disgrace. You are protecting your family." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. As he pulled back, he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Frowning, he pulled her close to his side and led her to the bed. "Come."

Kissing her and then wiping away her tears, he could think of nothing to say. She needed more rest. Still fatigued, she needed needed to recover fully.

He moved behind her to remove her clothing before helping her to bed. He quickly doffed his own clothing, cursing his boots for being so difficult to remove, and then joined her between the bedclothes. As he held her soft skin against his, she buried her face in his chest and cried freely.

Darcy did not know what to do. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to make it stop, to make her feel better. "Shhhhh, rest. You need to rest," he cooed. Rubbing his fingertips along the side of her head, he nuzzled her. "I saw your reaction when your mother called you a good girl. I thought you were amused, but now realize it upset you. If I had understood, I would have called you from the room." He now moved slightly so his fingers were moving back and forth in her hair beside her temples and his thumb was massaging the front of her ear. "What you are doing is honorable and shows bravery. Your father has failed in his duties to his family, but you have not."

He continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

He had not understood. He was certain she had been amused at the foolishness in the women's earnest conversation on his aunt's fripperies.

He had not understood, or if he were truly honest, he had not considered, how his family's usage would pain her. He initially thought only of his own discomfort at being forced into so intimate a relationship before he had overcome his objections to her family. His immediate reaction, that he felt she would be compromised and thus no longer an eligible mate, had been laughable. He had been the one to compromise her! He could now recognize his stupidity as his own struggle to deny his affection for Elizabeth.

He looked down at her sleeping in his arms and could no longer envision his bed without her in it.

He fell asleep contemplating ways to keep her in his household after Anne's passing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 1 June 1812**

 **Rosings**

The morning found Elizabeth feeling much improved, greatly desirous the release she could only achieve by taking advantage of what she now affectionately called his morning utility. Mr. Darcy was always gratified to offer himself for her usage at such times.

As they lay recovering and before their respective days began, Mr. Darcy wanted to assure she had a way to be relieved from company if she felt distressed from the conversation. "Tell them you are still easily fatigued from your illness. I will speak with Anne."

Elizabeth laughed. "My mother and friends know me better. They will be more concerned if I excuse myself from fatigue, because it is not in my character to do such a thing. I will be well. I feel much better now," she lied with a convincing smile, sending him on his way to prepare for his day.

In truth, she still felt worn. Since her illness, she had difficulty eating with the dyspepsia that lingered. She did not wish to concern Anne or Mr. Darcy, so she only shared her discomforts with Peeke.

Thankfully, Peeke had given her some fennel to help alleviate it. She recommended Elizabeth eat a few plain biscuits right after she arose and suggested she excuse herself in the afternoon for a short rest—it would go far in helping her recuperation. Elizabeth thanked her then left for her walk to the parsonage.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When they returned that afternoon, the Meryton women fawned over the finery of Rosings during their tour. The honor of being singled out to have the Lady Catherine herself as their guide would go far in their discussions during visiting hours for the next month at least.

"Such beautiful and ornate furniture," effused Mrs. Bennet to Lady Catherine. "Your superior tastes show in every piece."

Lady Catherine agreed haughtily. "Yes, they do. I learned long ago to purchase only the most refined pieces, for they act not only as décor but become an investment for the estate. Lesser pieces do not retain value."

Lady Catherine loved having the lesser ladies showing her such deference. She rarely had company, and what company she did have no longer respected her in such an obsequious way. She began again to feel her status as an earl's daughter and puffed herself up accordingly.

She ended the tour with Anne's wing including Elizabeth's apartment. Guiding them around the room, Lady Catherine showed her daughter's generosity to her friend. "You see," she said as she waved her arm to the many glazed windows in the room. "Dear Anne has given her friend the rooms with the finest view of the Rosings gardens. Anne herself has the chambers at the front of the wing."

"You must be so happy to have a daughter so well married," Lady Lucas congratulated Lady Catherine. "When Charlotte married, we were relieved. At her age, we thought her destined to remain a burden." Charlotte and Elizabeth both glanced toward Lady Lucas with a scowl of disgust, before turning to one another where Elizabeth offered her friend a look of consolation.

Lady Catherine nodded her agreement. "It is so difficult in these times to make a decent match. With so many young men lost to the war, the women of England have little to choose from." (4) Again pulling herself up to her full height and demonstrating her imperiousness to impress the lesser ladies before her, Lady Catherine ensured they knew her own hand in creating such an advantageous match for her daughter. "Even before the wars began, I secured a strong alliance for my Anne. My own sister promised her son to my daughter, thus uniting these two noble estates. As you can see, we have now accomplished our dreams. Darcy was hesitant for a few years, but once he was ready to finally marry, he honored his mother's wishes."

Mrs. Bennet delighted in telling of her Jane. "My Jane was born so beautiful, she could naught but make an advantageous match. When Mr. Bingley moved into the neighborhood, he was taken with her right away. We had a sort of scare, but he returned as we expected. Jane is now well married and settled naught but three miles from home. My Lydia, and Kitty too, will do just as well as they are such beautiful and lively girls. The other two, I have little hope for," she said looking at Elizabeth.

"Fortune has smiled upon those with little hope," Elizabeth quipped. "We no longer need marriage to secure our future."

"Nonsense. One can not fully be a lady without a husband," her mother countered.

"Your mother is correct, Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine averred. "A husband completes the lady."

Lacking the energy to continue baiting the matrons, Elizabeth simply nodded as the guests were escorted back to the sitting room for tea. Along the way, they passed Mr. Darcy in the hallway. He stepped aside to allow the women to pass until the final member of the party, Elizabeth, approached him. She refused to look at him as she walked by. He returned to his path in the hallway, bumping into her shoulder on his way. Elizabeth frowned in disgust at the arrogant man as she moved on, continuing to ignore him.

Although Mrs. Bennet was ahead of her daughter, she looked back in time to witness Mr. Darcy's rudeness to her girl, and see her daughter's response. Satisfied her Elizabeth was little affected by the man, she pledged she would speak to her daughter in private, or at least with only Lady Lucas and Charlotte present, about it the next morning.

As the ladies settled with their tea, their conversation continued. Many of the details of Rosings were discussed once again as the Meryton matrons could not tire of hearing the details and Lady Catherine could not tire of sharing them.

When the time came for the guest to return to the parsonage, Lady Catherine complimented Mrs. Bennet on her daughter. "We find Miss Bennet to be a great help to dear Anne. She encourages Anne to go on daily walks, which have improved her health. She reads and plays for us, keeping us much entertained. You have much to be proud of your daughter, but now having met you"—she nodded to Mrs. Bennet as though she were the Queen herself, bestowing a knighthood upon the lady—"I see where she gets her charms."

Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, along with Charlotte and Maria, returned to the parsonage to tell Mr. Collins all about the luxury they had experienced.

Once the ladies returned to the parsonage, Elizabeth excused herself to rest before preparing for dinner. Exhausted from the day of inane and repetitive conversation, Elizabeth trudged up the stairs. She felt as if she had been judged by the Erinyes and was now enduring her persecution. (5)

Collapsing upon her bed, not bothering even to remove the coverlet, she fell immediately to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy found her before dinner, still asleep on the bed. He hesitated to wake her but decided she needed the nourishment of dinner to help restore her health.

At dinner she ate little, still fatigued from the exertions of the day, and retired early. Darcy returned to their room to find her again asleep, fully dressed on top of the counterpane. He woke her to undress then helped her between the bedclothes.

After being awakened, she began to encourage his attentions. Initially he resisted, insisting she needed to rest—then he had her rest her head on his chest. When she began to do to his nipples what he so frequently did to hers, his resistance crumbled and both took immense pleasure in their daily responsibility. He dozed for a short time afterward but awoke when she went to refresh herself.

When she returned, he asked if she was well. "Twice today you slept in your clothes and on top of the bed," he looked at her in concern as he felt her forehead. "Are you becoming ill again?"

"I have been in company with Lady Catherine, my mother, and Lady Lucas all day. It is exhausting responsability," she exhaled as she rolled her eyes at him.

She did have a point. He could tolerate no more than three hours, _much less a whole day_ , in his aunt's company without some form of relief.

Elizabeth continued, "Lady Catherine seemed to greatly enjoy entertaining Mama and Lady Lucas. So much walking, so many objects to admire, so many prices!" Elizabeth cried. "I wonder that Lady Catherine can remember all the details on so many gilded works."

Darcy chuckled. "I wonder at such a memory as well, or if she is simply embellishing to entertain her admirers."

Elizabeth laughed at the idea of the women gossiping to all of Meryton of the expensive of the items they had seen at Rosings when the details they so readily memorized to repeat may have been false. Elizabeth would not be the one to try to correct them.

Growing again more serious, Darcy looked at her with unease. "You will tell me if you are becoming ill again?" he asked with a frown.

Smiling at his concern, Elizabeth assured him she would, but at that time, she felt well enough to repeat their most stimulating encounter from earlier as the sensations were unusually strong that time. She was curious if he could repeat them. Overjoyed, she discovered he could.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday, 2 June 1812**

 **Rosings**

The next morning necessitated summoning Peeke. Frustrated at both the appearance of her monthly visitor and the timing, Elizabeth made a short walk to visit her mother that morning before she would retire to her room for the rest of the day.

Always happy to see her newest favorite daughter, the daughter protecting her home, Mrs. Bennet felt she had to start by addressing Mr. Darcy's rudeness to Elizabeth the day before. "I saw what he did, and I must say it was quite terrible of him. I care not that he is the mighty husband of your friend, his treatment of you is inexcusable and ungentlemanly," she said with her face pinched with distaste. "I am thankful he keeps his own company during the day, and you need spend very little time with him." She ended with a satisfied huff.

Unable to even think of the whole truth in company and maintain her composure, Elizabeth thought only of Outside Mr. Darcy when she answered. "Yes, Mama. I rarely see him and am thankful for it."

"Well, once he gets that little Mrs. Darcy increasing, he will go off to town like they all do, and you will be well free of him," she nodded. In her usual way, she shifted topics. "His wife is so frail. I wonder that she could carry a child, let alone a healthy child."

Lady Lucas agreed with her friend as they started to discuss the likelihood of her creating an heir. Elizabeth could not be a party to such conversations without fearing she would react in some way as to betray herself. Using her mother's tactic, Elizabeth shifted their topic. "Mama, I will not be able to join you on the trip to Leeds. My time has started, and I best remain in my apartment."

Mrs. Bennet pinched her face. "Such a disappointment! It always appears at the most inconvenient times! If only we had a way to regulate it or even stop it without being with child! But it is our curse as women to endure." Patting her daughter on the shoulder, she told her they would miss her on their visit to the castle, but they would see her the next day on her walk or at tea if she were unable to walk.

Elizabeth returned to her room, drank the fennel tea, and ate the biscuits Peeke left her, and then removed to undress for the rest of the day. She found a book and curled comfortably in a chair by the window to read and rest.

Mr. Darcy stopped by her room at midday wondering why she chose not to accompany her mother and the other ladies. Elizabeth sadly told him. She expressed her concern she was unable to have a child. Then, feeling too much gloom and needing to assure the other party shared the blame, she lightheartedly included Mr. Darcy's inability to conceive in her concerns.

Mr. Darcy sat beside her and held her hands. Looking deeply into her eyes with all seriousness, he promised her, "It matters not if you conceive. You will be protected."

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "It is in the contract. Although better for me, I feel like I am failing by not completing my part of the agreement."

Releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her. "We have more time," he assured her. Grinning, he teasingly recommended they begin to increase their efforts after her time finished.

After seeing to her comfort, Darcy returned to the study. He must consider what would happen if Elizabeth did not conceive in the next month. Mr. Pryce told him it would be about nine months from conception to birth. If she were to conceive this month, it would be a March birth, she would only have a month to recover before her agreement would finish.

If she did not conceive in the next month, what would happen? Would she return to Longbourn early? What justification would he have to keep her with him? Now that he knew he wished to keep her beside him always, he needed to ascertain how.

Then there was the other problem of housing Lady Catherine. Now that he knew Rosings in greater detail, he could consider options he was not able to address earlier. Rosings was proving to be a good addition to his holdings. The land in Kent was fertile, the estate only a half-day's ride from town. The de Bourgh cousin who was to inherit Rosings if Anne died without an heir would likely sell for a pittance given his current finances and declining health. Darcy could purchase some of his debts in the next few months to encourage him to sell right away. It would keep Aunt Catherine at Rosings with no disruption. Of course if the childless man were to die, in an odd twist of the entail, the Rosings estate would be his as the husband of Anne as there were no other descendants from the de Bourgh grandfather who originally established the entail.

Pulling his estate books before him, he began to look at what resources he would have to pull from to make such a purchase. He could not, in good conscience, make plans based on the man dying.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) I found this amusing because, as my anonymous beta pointed out, technically Lady Catherine and Lady Lucas are of the same rank: both wives of a knight. Once women were married, they were considered at the same social position as their husband, why the daughter of a gentleman wouldn't wish to marry even an affluent tradesman or would normally be hesitant to marry one so recently removed from trade. The length of time in the position also mattered. So the tenth earl of blah would be considered a higher rank than the third earl of bleh, with their wives' positions following along.

UPDATE: HarveyS has pointed out that because of being the daughter of an earl, Lady C would still be of much higher rank. Also, Sir Lewis could be a baronet instead of a knight. So I'm completely wrong. My beta just suggested the similarities, I"m the one who went all crazy thinking "how ironic would that be" but I should have realized it was easier for me to learn partial differential equations than it is for me to learn Regency social structure! My apologizes for the wrong information and my gratitude to Harvey S for correcting me!

(2) Looking up the sunrise/sunset times in England, the sun wouldn't set until around 10pm with an extended twilight until close to 11pm. Now it would be 9pm and 10pm because of daylight savings time. They would be moving from a full moon to a half-moon at this point, but looking up the weather in England for 1812, it was an unusually cold and wet year.

(3) In Regency times they attributed healing powers to wine, according to the Annotated P&P book.

(4) I read an article that said there were about a half-million more women than men in Regency England because of the extended warfare. I looked to find the article again, but I can't locate it. It said the disparity was even larger during times of active warfare because of so many men were still alive and citizens, but not in the country.

(5) The Erinyes are the three furies. They are the three old crones and older than the other gods of Olympus. They hear complaints insolence from mortals of the young to the old, of children to parents, of hosts to guests, or of the head of household to servants and pass judgment, punishing the crimes by relentlessly hounding the wrongdoers.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you betas, for taking the time away from your holiday to help find the mistakes!: Sixthings, anon, and 42IsIndeedTheAnswer. You make this story so much better! Anything wrong is purely my own fault.

I do love to hear all of your comments.


	23. Reaching the Age of Majority

**Wednesday, 3 June 1812**

 **Rosings**

Mr. Darcy stayed with her that night, assuring Elizabeth that her company greatly overcame the other discouragement. She was thankful he had stayed. When Lady Catherine came to her room to berate her for failing to conceive, Mr. Darcy immediately stopped her and sent her back to her own rooms. Anne had been encouraging throughout still convinced all would happen as it should.

Taking her morning walk to Hunsford to visit with her mother and the other ladies, Charlotte took her aside before going to the other women. "Eliza, I wished to speak to you before I leave. I want to assure you will be well."

Charlotte would be leaving Kent until after her child was born. She had experienced some complications, some bleeding, while Elizabeth was in Hertfordshire. Mr. Collins confided his concerns to Lady Catherine who then insisted Charlotte receive the best care possible. When Anne mentioned to her mother how experienced Lady Lucas and her sister, Margaret, were, as well as their close neighbor Mrs. Bennet, Lady Catherine ordered Mr. Collins to send his wife home to begin her confinement right away to protect his heir. (1)

Feeling concerned for her friend, along with some guilt for not being at Rosings to assist her during her scare, Elizabeth reached for her friend's hand. "It is I who needs to assure you will be well. I should have been here for you."

"I will be fine. Mama said it does not sound so unusual that it should cause undue worry, but she is pleased Lady Catherine insisted I return home to her care. Maria is not unhappy to return my room to me during my stay." Charlotte squeezed Elizabeth's hand a bit tighter to reassure her friend before releasing it. "However, I despise leaving you here alone."

Eliza adopted a cheerful smile. "I shall be well. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You come by most every morning, do you not need an escape?" she asked.

Shaking her head, "Oh, Charlotte, no! Well, yes, I do need an escape, but I always need some respite in the mornings. I will walk the gardens and pray for your health, so you will still be with me."

Charlotte embraced her. "I will miss seeing you every day. Lucas Lodge will not be the same without you at the end of the road."

"But I will return to Longbourn in a few months. Then I will always be at the end of that road."

Charlotte smiled. "Yesterday, Mrs. Darcy gave my husband the deed on a small property between here and London. It is smaller than Longbourn, but it has a tenant who has leased it for many years. I have convinced Mr. Collins to invest the income right away so we can begin now to secure our children's future. Mama is overjoyed."

Elizabeth grabbed her friend's hands. "I'm so glad for you!"

After the women had taken a few minutes for congratulations and discussions of land ownership, Charlotte confided in Eliza, "I find myself greatly anticipating a respite from William. He is a good man but overzealous. His attention to Aunt Margaret's letter has made evenings more enjoyable, but many times he wishes to continue into the early morning. It is fatiguing. I am able to rest during the day, but he is busy with his parish duties. His fatigue makes him even more inane, requiring me to spend considerable effort in ignoring his stupid comments. Once the child comes, we will not have all night for such pursuits."

Elizabeth smiled and listened, unsure if she should be pleased for her friend or disgusted.

~~~oo0oo~~~

At Rosings after tea, the matrons were allowed to visit their favorite rooms of the house another time. Lady Catherine, once again, detailed the ornamentation for the ladies' pleasure, reminding them "It is an investment to purchase quality pieces."

When Mrs. Bennet heartily agreed, Elizabeth noted she would have to write her father a letter that very evening to warn him of Mama's future demands for even greater spending.

The rest of the women's visit resembled a museum trip. Elizabeth amused herself with the comparison. Lady Catherine was the curator, giving all the information on the artifacts. The ladies were the visitors, hungrily eating up everything the curator fed them so that they could spit it back out in their upcoming drawing room gossip sessions. The comparison kept Elizabeth entertained and able to maintain her stamina throughout the visit.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 4 June 1812 (2)**

 **Rosings**

Elizabeth woke up as the sun peeked over the horizon, Bedroom Darcy wrapped around her. Sneaking from his embrace, she rose to watch the sunrise turning the morning clouds into a canvas of brilliant reds to greet her birthday. Today she turned one and twenty. The glorious sky was inviting her outside for a brief stroll before the activities of the morning began.

Glancing at her bed, she saw Mr. Darcy sleeping as the clock struck six.

Their exertions the night before gave her exceptional pleasures, which led to an exhaustion that gave her an unusually restful night. Feeling reinvigorated for the first time since the trip to Longbourn, she decided to take a short stroll in the garden. Mr. Darcy rarely woke before eight. She had all the time she would need.

She quickly dressed and glided down the stairs, relishing finding herself outside and feeling free. She roamed the garden, closely examining each type of flower she found in bloom. She still suffered the dyspepsia but being outside and moving about, allowed her to push it from her mind.

She relished the warmth of the sun on her face, the smell of the flowers tingling her nose, the sound of the stream babbling beside her, and the feel of the bark under her glove as she used a tree to support herself while leaning over the water so that she could better see the fish wriggling below. Everything seemed more beautiful this morning.

As much as she loved her mother, this would be the last day she would need to entertain her. After today, she would have no more firm engagements until the time came for her to leave. She had already been at Rosings more than two months. In ten months, she would return to her home—her home that she would own.

Elizabeth continued her stroll thinking of nothing more than the beauties that the day and the garden had to offer.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy woke when he heard the door to the room close. Realizing his arms were empty, he reached out to reclaim Elizabeth. When he found her absent from the bed, he realized her exit must have interrupted his slumber.

Wondering where she would have gone so early, he debated whether he should stay in bed awaiting her return or dress and go find her. The emptiness of the bed drove him out. Pulling on his breeches, he glanced out the window to see if she had decided to go outside. He saw her run out into the garden, so full of life, he smiled and simply watched as she buzzed from flower to flower like a little bee.

Dressing himself he continued to watch; he smiled as he finally pulled on his boots so that he could join her. It was as he quietly descended the last flight of stairs, that he suddenly realized he could not join her. In such a public place, they were sure to be seen. He could not walk up to such unadulterated joy while maintaining his pretense of indifference.

Looking out of the front windows, he saw her moving toward the wooded area with a stream cutting through it. The trees in the woods were tall and thick enough to offer privacy. Being only half past six, few were yet up. He exited a side door and made his way to intercept her discreetly .

When he finally made it to the copse, he found her holding onto a tree and leaning over the stream looking studying something. Watching amusedly to see what she would do next, he was shocked to see her becoming ill. Gripped with concern, he ran to her side. "Elizabeth! What is wrong?" he demanded as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her back.

Turned her head with a blush and embarrassedly removed her handkerchief to wipe her mouth, she explained that some part of her dinner must have disagreed with her stomach leaving her feeling some nausea this morning that, unfortunately, overcame her a few moments before. She assured him she felt perfectly well now as she smiled brightly at him.

Only somewhat satisfied by her response, he pulled her to him sliding his hands around her back, so he now encompassed her within his arms. Rubbing one hand up her back, he mindlessly started playing with a free curl hanging upon her neck. "I shall call for the doctor when we return. I will not have you suffering a relapse," he avowed, then kissed her forehead. "Do you intend to stay out much longer?"

"No, sir," she replied, her smile fading. "I was ready to return. Please, be assured, there is no reason to summon a doctor. I no longer suffer from any discomfort."

He looked at her skeptically but chose not to argue.

As he leant down to kiss her cheek before offering her his arm for the trip back, she pulled away from him and moved a few steps away. Adopting a formal tone, she informed him, "Sir, I had no reason to expect any others would begin their day so soon when I stepped out for a walk. I shall leave this area to you." With that, she turned, and with a quick pace, returned to the house alone.

Not understanding her reaction to him, Darcy started to follow her when he heard a branch break behind him. Turning, he saw the head groundskeeper heading toward him. Outwardly wishing the man a good morning while silently cursing him, Darcy spent a few more minutes watching the stream before walking back around to the side entrance to return to the house.

Seeing the servants moving about their business in the manor, Darcy went to his own room. Summoning his valet, he dressed for the day. Informing his man he would be working from his room until breakfast and requesting not to be disturbed, Darcy made his way up the back stairs to Elizabeth's room. She was already changed for the day, now sitting by the window while reading a book.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted him as she looked up without her usual charming smile.

"Good morning," he responded. Knowing he needed to address his presumption in the woods, he quickly apologized. "I should have refrained from joining you," he said looking penitently at her. "And I had no right to risk your reputation in such a way. I am fortunate you had noticed the groundskeeper before we were discovered."

Quietly, Elizabeth responded, "Please keep your attentions to this room. I cannot risk exposure."

"I fully comprehend," he acknowledged, nodding.

They both sat silently for a few minutes before Darcy remembered, "It is your birthday today!" He suddenly realized his lack of knowledge about much of Elizabeth's basic information. "How old are you?"

"One and twenty," she informed him.

"So today you reach your majority," he said. "A special day indeed." Unable to resist his own sly thoughts, he was able to resist vocalizing them. He now had no need for her father's permission. Considering his low opinion of the man, he had no interest in ever needing to rely upon him.

"May I bestow upon you a birthday kiss?" he asked with a devilish grin.

She looked up at him with a grin of her own and nodded. Rising from his chair, he pulled her up to standing, then pulled her down with him. When he returned to the chair, she was now in his lap and his arms were around her waist. He slowly kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, the side of her neck, the other side of her neck, before finally moving to her lips where he spent a prodigious amount of time tenderly assuring they felt no neglect.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth spent much of the day with her mother and friends. Mr. Darcy attended to business throughout the day, which suited her.

His interruption of her morning walk had greatly disturbed her. The uncharacteristic forwardness exhibited by the Outside Mr. Darcy in the copse left her disoriented. Outside of Anne's wing, Mr. Darcy was aloof and disdainful and needed to remain that way for her peace of mind.

Beyond even his incongruous behavior, he very nearly exposed them! If she had failed to notice the glint of the sun from the groundskeeper's tool, the man would have witnessed the embrace.

The two events combined to unhinge her. His embrace later, in her room, was a comfort, but her sanguinity would only be obliged by Bedroom Mr. Darcy remaining in the bedroom—at most no further than Anne's wing.

Spending time in company with the well known absurdities of her mother and Lady Lucas, as well as with the solidity of Charlotte, helped settle her constitution. When the time came for dinner, Elizabeth was once again able to put forth her liveliness, thus reassuring her mother of the benefit of Elizabeth's stay to both the Bennet and the de Bourgh families. Mr. Darcy sat with Anne to one side, Maria to the other, and contributed little to the discussions.

After the meal was complete, Anne had the servants present Elizabeth with a special cake. Offering a toast, Anne thanked Mrs. Bennet and her family for allowing Elizabeth to remain at Rosings. She assured the matron that her daughter had become indispensable during her short stay, improving Anne's health and well being with her presence.

Mrs. Bennet, of course, raved about Elizabeth and how much her lively wit was missed in the neighborhood. "Now that she has reached her majority and Longbourn is no longer entailed, we will have to find her a proper husband once she comes back home. With her elder sister well established, it is now for her to do the same."

As frustrating as her family usually was, this time Elizabeth felt nothing but humor listening to her mother's familiar edicts.

To add to Elizabeth's amusement, Lady Catherine agreed with Mrs. Bennet. "Yes. She should do tolerably well with a season in London now that she has a respectable property attached to her. She is quite handsome, more so as one comes to know her. She does not have the manners of town, but some men may prefer that. I believe my nephew Richard Fitzwilliam was quite taken with her. He is the son of my brother, the Earl of Matlock."

Listening to Lady Catherine and her mother map out her matrimonial future, one Elizabeth had no intention of following, the three younger ladies shared knowing grins and barely perceptible eye-rolls. Noticing Mr. Darcy's stern countenance had soured further, Elizabeth held no doubt of his disgust at being subjected to so much feminine conversation. She did feel a bit of sympathy for him, being compelled to be the only man at a table with seven ladies. And Mr. Collins. (3)

Once the cake was finished, the ladies excused themselves to the sitting room. As she left, Elizabeth found even more humor in Mr. Darcy being left at the table to share port with Mr. Collins, who seemed intent on continuing the matchmaking discussion begun by his illustrious patroness.

Looking forward to the end of the evening, Elizabeth sighed in relief as the women entered the sitting room. Even with her enjoyment of the silliness of the day, it had been wearing. Her head had begun to ache.

Once the women were alone, Elizabeth was temporarily relieved from entertaining the company at the pianoforte as Anne and Mrs. Bennet produced gifts. Anne gave her a bouquet of flowers wrapped in a lovely lace. Her youngest sisters sent her a bonnet they had decorated with gaudy ribbons and baubles. Mary sent her William Wordsworth's Guide to the Lakes, knowing she had originally planned to travel with her aunt and uncle this coming summer. Her parents gave her paper, ink, and a new quill to help maintain her correspondence while she remained in Kent. Her most beloved sister had sent a set of books earlier in the week. A set of Shakespeare's comedies to help her laugh her way until April, when Jane anticipated spending time Elizabeth once again.

Elizabeth, feeling overwhelming grateful for her friend and family, embraced both Anne and her mother in thankfulness. She asked her mother to deliver her love and appreciation to each member of her family at home.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins' entered as Elizabeth embraced her mother, choking back tears at the thought of ten months, including Christmas, without her beloved family. As the room began to fill again with chatter, Elizabeth excused herself to the pianoforte, even though her head began to throb as it relieved her from conversations that began to fill her with melancholy thoughts.

She selected a few pieces of music and settled herself to start playing when she felt Mr. Darcy sit beside her. "May I turn the pages for you?"

Inwardly groaning, she gave him a waning smile and assented. She would concentrate on playing. There would be no need for her to look anywhere but at the music in front of her. She began to play and started to lose herself in the tune. Mr. Darcy kept his distance the first few times he turned the pages, but as the song played on, he started leaning further into her each time until she reached the final movement in the song. He spoke in a voice only she could hear. "You look fatigued. You should excuse yourself and retire early."

Irritated at the presumptuousness of Outside Mr. Darcy's ordering her to bed as if she were a child, she finished the piece before having command enough of herself to respond. "Mr. Darcy," she piquedly replied. "This is my mother, whom I shall not see until next spring, along with my friends. Charlotte returns with them to stay until after her child is born. I feel I can easily bear a bit of fatigue for a few more moments with them before they leave me." Mr. Darcy bowed and offered his hand to help her up. She resentfully accepted and moved to the free seat near Charlotte while he moved to sit in the empty chair by her mother.

All things must come to an end. Thus it was with Mrs. Bennet's visit. As the ladies were handed into the carriage, Elizabeth bid them all a final farewell and wished them a safe journey on the morrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Sighing deeply as the carriage pulled away, Elizabeth gave silent thanks that Mrs. Bennet's visit had not caused embarrassment or exposure as she trudged upstairs to Anne's wing.

When she entered her room, Anne was smiling brightly in wait for her. "That went better than I expected," Anne cheered as Elizabeth, beginning to remove the pins from her hair, raised a brow in question. "You mother and Lady Lucas are quite the gossips in your town, are not they?"

Elizabeth nodded. That is one way of describing them, she thought.

"Mother and I assured we gave them many good things to talk about when they went home. They seemed to enjoy learning of the extravagance of Rosings. They saw how luxurious your apartments are. They saw how well loved you are here," Anne listed. "They will have many wonderful things to tell about your situation when they stay the night in London and when they arrive home. Their information will strengthen our situation."

Confused by Anne's belief the Meryton ladies would make such a large impact, she warned Anne of how little reach the ladies had. "They will spend the night with my aunt and uncle in Cheapside, which is quite a ways from the fashionable part of town. They have no way of sharing information in that quarter."

One side of Anne's mouth rose. "You underestimate the interest the lower gentry have in le bon ton. They spend their money to read about our lives in the scandal papers. Those that work in our homes are regularly interrogated about our doings. When your mother and Lady Lucas go to the coffee house after they arrive tomorrow, there may be a lady who asks questions once she overhears their discussions."

Elizabeth froze. "Anne. What have you done?" Her mind raced as she struggled to understand how the invalid could have such a reach.

"Yesterday, I sent a note to an acquaintance informing her that ladies speaking of Rosings may frequent the coffee house on Gracechurch Street. Tonight Mother and I recommended the shop to Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas," Anne told her, the artlessness of her voice conflicting with the story she related. "My acquaintance told me London is rife with gossip about my situation. This will give them some of what they wish for, while bolstering our claims."

Not sure how to respond to Anne's artifice, Elizabeth sunk into the chaise. She knew Anne was manipulative, but to use the simple minded gossips of Meryton to achieve her own ends? Of course, Lady Lucas and her mother the ladies did greatly enjoy their visit and left positively effervescent in their praises of Rosings and Elizabeth's situation and greatly anticipated sharing the information on their morning calls. At the same time, her father would be satisfied she was well with her mother's pronouncements.

Maybe Anne's scheming would work for the best? she considered. It just felt so underhanded.

Not committing to an answer, Elizabeth simply commented, "You have spent much effort in planning this."

"I have," Anne responded gleefully. "The mothers seemed to get on well with one another." Smiling slyly, she added, "They appear to have the same thoughts on what they believe most important."

"They certainly do," she agreed with amusement. "Mama has always been one to promote a match. Lady Lucas as well."

Anne huffed a laugh. "Mother is quite the same. They seemed enthusiastic to find one for you," Anne said while looking curiously at Elizabeth.

Sighing while shaking her head, and barely refraining from rolling her eyes, Elizabeth returned, "Absurd, is it not? I no longer have a reason to need marriage, yet Mama still promotes it with the same force she once pushed me toward Mr. Collins."

"Mr. Collins?" Anne asked incredulously. "But he is a fool."

"Yes, but he was the fool to whom our home was entailed, thus"—she now mimicked her mother's voice—"a very desirable match." Still diverted by the matron's machinations, she continued, "And for them to think I would marry the Colonel!" Nodding an apology to Anne, she continued, "He is an amusing fellow, but having been prepared on country manners myself, I could in no way condone living with the expectations he would bring as a member of the peerage."

Anne's face drew tight in consternation. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I mean no offense, but the expectations are simply different. While my father may not always be kind to my mother, he has not been unfaithful," Elizabeth affirmed. She respected her father for staying true to his marriage vows, even if she was disappointed in his idleness. Growing very serious, she continued. "While we were in London, Mr. Darcy met with Lord Huron about his understanding with Miss Bingley. After, he and Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke freely of it while I was in the library with them. The manner they addressed Lord Huron's mistress and his intent to keep her even after the marriage assured me they hold similar expectations."

"Elizabeth, men keeping mistresses is common among your class as well, but it does not follow that every man keeps one."

"True," she answered sadly. "But even now, I am nothing more than Mr. Darcy's mistress. Why would the Colonel expect anything different? No, I am better suited to a quiet life at Longbourn, spoiling my nieces and nephews," she said firmly.

Anne looked nervous, anxious even. "I would argue you are much more than simply a mistress. More important to me, after you leave here, how will you stay with my family?" she asked.

"I will not," Elizabeth answered flatly. "I will return home and resume my life. I will have no reason to see any of your family again." Particularly the ever-capricious Mr. Darcy, she thought. His vacillating personality that depended on which room of the house he was in.

"I understand," said Anne slowly, a quiver of uncertainty in her voice. Looking around the room as if lost in thought, Anne appeared to be finished with the conversation. Suddenly throwing off her mantle of anxiety, she brightened and looked at Elizabeth. "But enough of this gloom—I have another gift for your birthday. Come." Anne moved toward Elizabeth's bed. Laid out upon it was a gown made only of the lace that had been wrapped around the flowers. "Darcy was bothered when I showed him what I had made for you, but this is a gift for him as well. I believe he will receive much pleasure seeing you thus adorned."

"It is beautiful," Elizabeth said while fingering the silky lace.

Anne looked at the gift for her friend. "I saw this in a magazine before James left. I planned to have it made for our wedding night," she said sadly. "I had forgotten the lace that I had purchased for the gown. Then when you were in Hertfordshire, I found the picture I had saved so long ago. I decided I would like you to have it since I have no reason for it."

Though it felt odd to receive such a gift, Elizabeth thanked her friend for such consideration. As Anne left the room after bidding her good night, Elizabeth noticed the unusual look of disquiet her friend bore. Wondering what could have caused Anne's concern, she decided her friend would speak to her if she saw fit.

Having Peeke come in to help her unbutton her robe and loosen her stays, Elizabeth was not feeling brave enough to wear Anne's gift, so she stayed in her chemise. Making herself comfortable in the chair by the window, she picked up her book to read while she waited for bedtime.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Upon entering the room, Darcy spied Elizabeth sitting in the chair by the window. Walking to greet her, he saw she had fallen asleep, her book now resting on her lap. Smiling, he stroked her cheek to see if she would rouse. When she remained asleep, he gently removed the book from her lap, marking her place and putting it on the table. Reaching an arm under her legs and another arm behind her back, he started to lift her when his movements woke her.

"Oh," she exhaled. "I must have fallen asleep."

Smiling at her statement of the obvious, he moved back to offer her his helping hand. Once near the bed, he saw the lace gown. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why are you not wearing your gift?" When he remembered her situation from Wednesday, his smile flattened. They would only be sleeping tonight.

"I do not have the bravery required to wear it," she answered honestly, not realizing where his thoughts had gone.

His smile returned. "Surely, it does not require too much bravery for you to wear it in this room." He slid his arms around her waist as he moved toward her. "Much of the time you wear less."

"Wearing nothing seems more than wearing that!" she cried. "Besides, when I wear nothing, I am still covered by the bedclothes."

"Then you will also choose not to wear what I have for you?" he asked.

Questioningly she looked up at him, asking, "What do you have for me?"

He released her to retrieve a package he brought up with him. Handing it to her, she opened it to find a lace corset. Lifting it, she wondered at the beauty of the lace, but made of such a fine material, it was not likely to be of much service.

"It's lovely, but what would I do with such a thing? It is too fragile to withstand any use." Thinking on it a bit, she continued, "And why would you purchase me such a thing? It is rather indelicate of you."

With a wolfish grin, he explained mysteriously, "I dearly wanted to demonstrate the use of it to you tonight but forgot you are indisposed. Once you are recovered, you will know."

"I'm no longer indisposed," she informed him. "What is the purpose of this?"

He took off the chemise and gently tied her in the lace stays. She still could not understand why she would wear such a thing, particularly with no chemise under it for modesty. It was not particularly comfortable and offered little support. As she turned to ask him the purpose once again, she saw the hungry look in his eyes and understood: This gift was for his pleasure.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Anne is referring to the much beloved authoress of The Letter, Charlotte's Aunt Margaret. She wouldn't know that Charlotte's mother and sister, Aunt Margaret, don't acknowledge one another and thus assumes Aunt Margaret would be there to help Charlotte during her pregnancy.

(2) As I mentioned before, but I'm just repeating in case you forgot since it was so long ago, I use death days for Darcy and Elizabeth's birthdays. It may be a relic from living in the Orient as a child or having so many Buddhist friends. I do know that this isn't really the way reincarnation works, it is much more complicated, but I wanted the birthdays of my main characters to have some significance.

I chose June 4, 1792 for Elizabeth because it is the day Jakob Michael Reinhold Lenz died. He was one of the main authors for the Sturm und Drang movement in Germany, which was proto-Romantic movement in literature that revolted against the rigid constraints of Rationalism.

Another interesting June 4 death day, at least to for those interested in P&P FF, happened in 1784, the year I chose for Darcy's birth. June 4, 1784 is the death date of John Burgoyne. He's most known now for surrender at Saratoga during the American Revolution that was turning point for the rebels as it won allies for the US by demonstrating they had a chance to win. But he was also known as a dramatist. He wrote several plays. It looks like he would be known for his writing if he hadn't been involved in that critical battle. Other interesting tidbits about Burgoyne IRL: he's rumored to be the illegitimate son of Robert Benson, the 1st Lord Bingley. He eloped with the daughter of Lord Derby (sister of his good friend Lord Strange) and had one daughter named Charlotte Elizabeth. Lots of P&P names/places to tie into him!

Maybe next time I'll make that Darcy's birthday, but that was the most interesting candidate I could find for Elizabeth's year. Since I chose an author for Elizabeth, I also chose an author for Darcy, so his birthdate is the day Dennis Diderot, a prominent Enlightenment author, died. I liked the balance/contrast of one being the revolt against the other.

(3) This is not a mistake — it's an intentional dig at Mr. Collins.

* * *

A/N: Thank you betas, for taking the time to help find my mistakes!: Sixthings, 42IsIndeedTheAnswer, and one who wishes to remain anonymous. You make this story so much better! Anything wrong is purely my own fault.

Comments make my story better! Add **yours** to the mix.


	24. Mrs Wilson's Visit

**Late June 1812**

 **Rosings**

Once the ladies left Hunsford, Rosings once again settled into a comfortable routine.

As Anne had predicted, the gossip paper had reported on intelligence from Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, all of which gave the favorable image Anne wished to be known: that Miss Elizabeth Bennet improved the sickly heiress' health, that the two were dear friends, and that everything at Rosings in Kent was bliss. The heiress' husband not being mentioned in the article was only noticed by a select few.

Darcy now stayed in Anne's wing each night. He gave his valet the pretext of not having to traverse the stairway in the dark. He would make his way to his room each morning after separating from Elizabeth where his valet helped him clean up and dress for the day. Then came breakfast and some exercise before settling into reviewing the vast amount of correspondence necessary to keep his estates and interests prospering. He occasionally joined the ladies for tea, but always attended joined them for dinner. The party had some after dinner amusements before retiring for the evening.

Elizabeth's days were much the same. She began by accompanying Anne for a short walk after they both dressed. When Anne could no longer continue, she would rest on a bench with a maid to assist her while Elizabeth continued on her circuit along the central mall of the garden. The rest of the morning would be spent engaged in some form of accomplishment or other, broken only by tea, until dinner. Occasionally, Mr. Darcy would appear in Elizabeth's bedroom during the day, most frequently before she changed for dinner, but he kept most of his interactions with her between retiring and rising.

The fatigue and dyspepsia from her illness had not yet left her, although she did her best to keep the others from being concerning. She was sick most mornings, but she now learned how to keep from being ill by lying perfectly still until the worst passed. Mr. Darcy remained concerned when he noticed her symptoms, but she hid them well, so he did not often see them.

One evening toward the end of June, Mr. Darcy sat by the window with Elizabeth next to him. The moon was almost full, so they were granted a beautiful view of the gardens at night as they both read before retiring. Mr. Darcy pointed out a few deer that had come into the garden. "Aunt Catherine will be severely displeased when she sees what their meal has been," Mr. Darcy laughed. Elizabeth chuckled along with him thinking of the impending outrage.

The two readied for bed, each helping the other undress. Since her birthday, Mr. Darcy requested she either wear the lace gown or the stays he had gifted her, at least for a brief time before he took his pleasure in exploring ways to remove them.

Tonight Mr. Darcy helped her into the stays he so enjoyed. After he had finished lacing her up, he moved her into the moonlight before reaching to stroke her bare shoulders, and then moved his hands down her back, pulling himself to her. As she ran her hands up his rippled stomach and around to his back, she looked up as he bent down to begin their osculation. Moving a hand to her front, he stroked the lace of the stay on her belly before moving up to her breast, where she greatly anticipated the sensations his playing with her nipple would bring.

Suddenly she gasped and pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Mr. Darcy asked with his brow furrowed.

"It hurts," she told him as she began to feel her breast for herself, again gasping in pain.

"Both sides?"

She nodded.

"Why do they hurt?" he wondered.

"They are just very tender, very sore."

"Have they been injured?"—he paused as his frown grew—"Was I too aggressive last night?"

She smiled at his taking responsibility, shaking her head. His attentions last night had been most pleasing—among the most pleasing he had ever been able to offer. She had no inclination for them to end and told him so.

He sighed, then returned her smile. "Good," he said with a raised brow moving to hold her. "I find them very comforting to play with," he joked. "Besides, I believe since we have begun our activities they have started to respond. Growing to meet my demand."

She laughed. "I believe you may be right." Looking down at them, she once again touched them. A firm, constant pressure was not so bad, but they still were painful.

Mr. Darcy moved to her back. "Let me get you out of these. We will go straight to bed."

Once in bed, Mr. Darcy offered to forgo his attentions for the evening, but Elizabeth in no way wished for that. While she did not mind getting out of the stays, she did not want to give up their nighttime activities just because one small part of her body hurt. Those activities had become exponentially more enjoyable as she became accustomed to such attentions, as _The Letter_ said would happen.

Taking the initiative, she climbed atop him, showing him where his hands would be useful rather than painful, as she helped them both complete their most pleasurable duties for the night.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The next morning, she managed to send Mr. Darcy on his way before she was required to expel her stomach.

When Peeke arrived to help her clean up and prepare for the day, Elizabeth begged her not to tell Anne or the others that she was still ill in the mornings. There was no reason to concern them, as she felt perfectly fine after her stomach was emptied.

"But ma'am, you are still tired in the day?" Peeke inquired.

"Yes, but it is not something for them to be concerned over. I feel quite energetic most of the day, so I am certain I am not having a relapse."

Peeke looked at her skeptically. "Ma'am, you are trying to become with child. What do you know of the signs of it?"

The only thing Elizabeth really knew was that the woman's courses stopped. Her mother, Lady Lucas, and the other Meryton matrons would speak of newly married ladies they assumed to be with child because of a certain look. _They shone_ , is what the ladies would say, but Elizabeth had never been able to see the difference. Of other signs, beyond those two, she knew nothing and admitted it to Peeke.

"It can be difficult to tell pregnancy from illness, but feeling this way in the mornings is one thing that often happens," Peeke gently shared with her.

"But I had my courses when my mother was here. I thought that would mean I had not yet taken."

Peeke knew from years of experience that the wealthy enjoyed being right. She had not risen to such a trusted level in the Rosings household by challenging Lady Catherine or Miss de Bourgh. She would learn on her own soon enough. "Yes, ma'am. That is what it usually means."

Though not willing to risk her reward for helping the scheme to save Rosings, Peeke liked this young lady. She was kind and treated all the servants with respect. Although she was from a wealthy family by Peeke's standards, her family was far below the wealth of the de Bourghs or Darcys. Miss Bennet was being required to carry the child for Miss Anne's scheme and thus held Peeke's sympathy. Remembering her own pregnancies, there were so many changes and so many questions. Thankfully, Peeke had her mother and aunts to guide her the first time, something poor Miss Bennet would not have.

None of the higher-ups in the house had any knowledge of pregnancy or childbirth. There was Lady Catherine, but Peeke remembered the pregnancy with little Anne. _That woman was too stingy to give nutrition to the baby and too selfish to remember anything beyond her own inconveniences._ Peeke, along with Miss Christine, took the sickly little baby and nurtured it to give it as much life as they could. Peeke herself had fed the girl, praying with each feeding to give the babe some of her own strength.

Deciding to offer a bit of advice in a way that would not contradict those employing her, Peeke hinted to Miss Bennet, "I think since this has been going on so long, you will likely not be feeling better for some time. I'll bring some fennel tea and a few biscuits when I attend you in the mornings, they oftentimes help, but sometimes, nothing but time helps this type of illness."

Elizabeth thanked her for her kindness, which encouraged Peeke to probe a bit more to find any comforts she could offer. "Do your breasts hurt? Maybe feeling bruised or as if they are on fire? Maybe they feel feverish?"

Surprised Peeke could describe her symptoms from the night before, Elizabeth nodded. Peeke would get a strip of cloth to bind her chest later today. Some women found the pressure helped.

As Peeke left the room, Elizabeth sat confused. She recognized Peeke, who had children of her own, would know more about pregnancy than any of the others she spent time with would, but Peeke had not confirmed her continued illness was likely caused by it.

Elizabeth would have to wait until the next visit by Mr. Pryce, now always accompanied by Mrs. Wilson. The next scheduled visit would be the end of July. Surely, she would know by then? If her courses remained absent until their visit, she would be on her way to finally fulfil her obligation.

This meant the death of her Bedroom Mr. Darcy. He would have no more reason to attend her once she was with child.

She could only hope he would now chose to leave Rosings. It would be too difficult to see the detached doppelgänger of the gentleman she now dearly loved while she sat at dinner or, occasionally, walked the halls. (*)

If she were with child, if these were the symptoms, she would keep them to herself until the doctor confirmed them. She would get one more month with the lovely gentleman before he left her forever.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **July 1812**

 **Rosings Park**

On an estate as isolated as Rosings Park, one day quickly began to bleed into another. June moved into July with nary a nod. The weather was exceptionally wet and cool, frustrating Elizabeth as she had fewer opportunities to spend time outdoors. If Charlotte were currently at Hunsford, she would at least have a reason to dress for the weather and visit her friend, but Charlotte remained at Lucas Lodge.

Letters had become a lifeline. She and Jane exchanged as many as two letters a week at times, with her beloved elder sister keeping her entertained by all of the happenings in town. Her mother and sisters would send a missive once every other week whether they had anything to say or not. Her father would write a sentence or two at the bottom of her mother's letters. His lines ensured her of his love and his appreciation of her own letters. Mary would insert her copies of the Longbourn ledgers along with her mother's letters.

Georgiana had exchanged a few letters with her expressing her hopes of increasing their friendship in the near future.

She and Charlotte exchanged letters once every week or two as well, with Charlotte keeping her updated on the happenings included with her impending motherhood. When Charlotte's Aunt Margaret again slyly smuggled a letter to help her niece with the newest phase of her life, Charlotte duly copied the letter and sent it to Elizabeth to copy for Mrs. Darcy when the blessed event should occur. Elizabeth devoured this newest letter from Aunt Margaret. Charlotte ensured Elizabeth the advice given in this latest _Birthing Letter_ contradicted much of the advice provided by her physician, but concurred with the Meryton midwife's recommendations for pregnancy and birthing.

Elizabeth decided not to share this latest informative letter with Anne. As Elizabeth read through it, she became more certain she was now with child. She was experiencing many of the symptoms, both good and bad.

The night after her sore breast event, Mr. Darcy had been surprised to find her breast contained by one of his cravats. He looked quizzically at her chest first, then changed his attitude to one of wolfish amusement as his gaze rose to meet her eyes. "I find myself conflicted. I prefer to have access to them, but if I cannot, I find I do not mind having my apparel encasing them." The gentleman could be quite absurd at times, but Elizabeth loved his silliness.

Thankfully, Mr. Darcy and Peeke had kept her sore breasts to themselves. It, combined with her illness in the mornings and fatigue, would certainly inform Anne and Lady Catherine of her condition. Once they knew, Mr. Darcy would know, but she was not yet ready to sleep alone. This being an unusually wet and chilly summer, one made more tolerable by having nighttime exertions when daytime walks were unavailable, as well as having a warm body to lie with to help combat the chilly nights.

Letters were not only a lifeline for Elizabeth but Anne and Mr. Darcy as well.

Anne had always alleviated her lonely life by keeping up an active correspondence with many of the people who had passed through her life, as well as with correspondence with her family. Elizabeth was surprised to find Anne even corresponded with former servants from Rosings, as well as the sister of Dr. Bloome, among others she had met through the years. Anne thus held many nodes in her large net of contributors that kept her knowing the inner workings of many of the major households in London.

The journalist she tipped off to the Meryton matrons in the coffee shop was a former maid from Rosings. Anne laughed when Elizabeth asked how much information she gave the woman. "Very little. If I share much, none of the others will write so freely to me. She writes me of the things she will be writing for the paper because she knows I am so isolated. It helps her improve her copy to send me her first draft."

Most of the letters for Mr. Darcy were required to maintain his estate interests, but some served to keep him well informed on the inside social gossip necessary for him to properly guide Georgiana's coming out and for him to maintain the relationships requisite for when he did return to society. He could easily spend five or six hours of each day in tending to his posts.

One such day, in mid-July, both Mr. Darcy and Anne individually received two letters that caused both some consternation. Lady Catherine received her own version of both letters the next day. The Fitzwilliams were required to be in London for an event on the first of August. In the first letter, Georgiana begged her brother, her cousin, and her aunt to allow her to spend the time at Rosings rather than in the empty London of the summer. It had the added advantage of coinciding with Mr. Darcy's birthday, allowing her to personally give her brother a special gift she had obtained for him. In the second letter, Lady Eleanor expressed concern for Georgiana spending time at Rosings with the activities required for the desired ending but informed them Georgiana had been quite despondent at being separated from her brother, sister, and friend. The girl now considered Miss Bennet to be a dear friend since her stay in London, and was looking toward further increasing their friendship.

After tea, the four principals at Rosings met in the study to decide if Georgiana should be allowed to visit, and, if so, how the visit should be managed. Mr. Darcy was finally beginning to consult with others in his decision-making. There was much discussion centered around Mr. Darcy's concern that his younger sister would learn of their duplicity. He could not bear to cause her to question his adherence to the moral code he felt honor bound by his father to represent for his sister. (1) Anne and Lady Catherine were more concerned about her finding out and not maintaining the necessary confidence, thus ruining their efforts to save Rosings. But in the debate for the other side of the argument, they all saw the benefit of Georgiana spending time at Rosings, rather than in London alone while the Fitzwilliam family was otherwise occupied.

Elizabeth listened. As she was in no way connected to Georgiana, she was surprised to even be included in the discussion. She understood Mr. Darcy wanted his sister at Rosings to ensure she was protected from people like Wickham, those who would target her wealth and innocence, though neither his aunt nor his cousin knew of that incident. She also knew Georgiana's reason for wanting to be close to her brother, to be able to step in as a mother to his child. Suddenly Georgiana's wish to mother connected to her own probable pregnancy startled and confused Elizabeth. Desiring to retire to her rooms for privacy so she could sort out her feelings, Elizabeth found she was unable to leave the present company without calling attention to herself, so she remained completely silent and still, hoping to remain unnoticed.

Fortunately, the other three were deep in their discussion and took no notice of Elizabeth or her disquiet. They eventually decided to allow Georgiana two weeks at Rosings while the Fitzwilliams were busy in London. After the Fitzwilliams finished their business, Georgiana would return to their protection and to the necessary preparations for her impending coming out.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening when Mr. Darcy entered Elizabeth's room, she could see he was concerned. His brows knit and lips drawn, he threw off his jacket and cravat before sitting down to remove his boots. It had been another gloomy day, which did not help. The sliver of moon was unable to offer any light to those on the ground tonight.

Once freed from the most constricting of his clothing, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, his face relaxing a bit as Elizabeth came behind him to rub his neck. He had done it for her before, showing her the techniques the doctor had taught to help him relieve his father's pains. As her hands went to work on his neck and shoulders, she could feel his muscles relax.

"What concerns you?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I fear Georgiana's visit. I have asked my aunt and uncle to have her arrive on twenty-eighth of July. Anne says we need to change nothing, it will be like it was when she was here before, but before she was only here a couple of days and there were many others to distract her. I was staying downstairs. How can I hide this"-he waved his hand around the room-"from her? Anne says I should stay downstairs again, but that means I have to go back to waiting to return to our room until the clock strikes eleven, or later since Georgiana is a town girl. What if she is still up when I return? What if she comes in during the night while I am here? She must not know the deception I am a part of. How could she respect me were she to find out?"

Conflicted by Mr. Darcy throwing so many disconcerting ideas out at once, Elizabeth took Charlotte's approach. "Let us reason first on how you are to hide this from her. Will Anne again have her in this wing?"

"Yes. Georgiana will feel rejected if we do not include her here."

"Then, as a country lady, I retire at eleven o'clock. Georgiana will not importune me. You should retire too, and awaken from, your room downstairs, as Anne said. Beyond that, remain as you are. We see one another so little outside of this room it should not interfere," Elizabeth reasoned.

"But she wishes to increase her friendship with you. She will expect to be in company with us all," Mr. Darcy pointed out.

"Anne and I will be in company with her much of each morning while you work on the estate. She will be overjoyed to have your undivided attention during dinner and in the evenings. She may not even notice how little we see of one another."

Elizabeth wanted to address his question of his sister's respect. If he wondered how his sister could esteem him for participating, what must he think of her own participation? Maybe she was wrong to give him so much of her heart, but it was too late now. _It matters not_ , she thought. _He will soon be leaving anyway, but now I know he will leave thinking poorly of me._ From behind him, he could not see the silent tear nor did she want him to.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 27 July 1812**

 **Rosings**

Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson stopped by to examine their patients on Monday so as not to interfere with Georgiana's arrival the following day. Upon Lady Catherine's request, Mr. Pryce first gave Miss Bennet a quick overview. She had missed her courses for July, so he felt they had reason to hope, but advised caution until more definitive signs showed. Elizabeth gave thanks that she had hidden most of her signs well. Fortunately, most had stopped plaguing her over the past week. Her breasts were now unbound, although noticeably larger

While Mr. Pryce examined Anne in more detail, Mrs. Wilson came to see Elizabeth. As Mr. Darcy was resolving a tenant dispute and Lady Catherine was in with Mr. Pryce and Anne, it was only Elizabeth and Peeke meeting with Mrs. Wilson in Elizabeth's rooms.

"When were your last courses?" the midwife started.

"When my mother was here, the start of June," Elizabeth answered.

Mrs. Wilson gave her a queer look. "Are you suffering from dyspepsia? Have you been ill, particularly in the mornings?"

"Not any longer, but I was until last week."

"Breasts tender?"

"They were."

"Larger?"

Embarrassed by the highly personal question, she colored slightly at answering. "Yes."

"More sensitive to smells or tastes?"

"Not that I can tell." Maybe she was not pregnant if this was a sign.

"What about to touch? Particularly personal touches."

Again embarrassed, she answered quietly. "Yes."

"You say you were ill before. When was that and for how long?"

"The twenty-third of May. I had a fever for a couple of days."

"And you said you had your courses in June?" Mrs. Wilson looked at her curiously.

"Yes."

"Were they normal?"

Bewildered, Elizabeth looked toward Peeke for help. "I do not remember. With my mother in Kent, I did not pay attention."

Peeke took the confusion as a request to give information. "No, it was but a day and not at all like the earlier one she had."

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "Strip down to your chemise and lie down," she instructed. Once Elizabeth acquiesced, Mrs. Wilson started pressing on her lower belly through the muslin of her undergown. It was so unusual a sensation that Elizabeth found it difficult to remain still until it was finally finished when Mrs. Wilson offered her hand to assist Elizabeth in sitting up.

"Your womb is growing. Either you have a serious illness or, more likely, you are with child. Some ladies consider them the same,"—she quipped offhandedly—"but thankfully, this child is wanted." Mrs. Wilson said the last with some relief before continuing with her instructions. "Now, for you. There is nothing particular you need to do other than care for yourself. Many women, particularly those of the working class, have no choice but to work until delivery. I find those ladies who do remain actively moving about until close to delivery do better, it seems to make them stronger to help push the baby out.

"I have no way to know how you feel about the father's attentions, but if you do not enjoy them, you may now lock your door. If you do enjoy them, I recommend continuing. I know my grandmother warned me when I was young that I should never have relations with a man before marriage because once you start you have no wish to stop. (2) Those women I've treated who remain in union tend to have easier births. One of my ladies said it kept her passage from shrinking. Remember, you need to eat, but not too much. It's just a tiny baby you are trying to feed, not Wellington's army. (3)

"There is much that can happen during a pregnancy that causes danger to both the infant and mother. If you have any more bleeding, send for me. If you feel swollen in your face and arms, send for me. If you have pains in your stomach, send for me. Once the baby begins to move, if you fail to feel it move for more than a few hours, send for me.

"Ah, baby moves," Mrs. Wilson remembered. "You should feel the quickening in another month or two. Mr. Pryce is being cautious about saying you have taken because Lady Catherine has, in the past, been seriously displeased with him and he does not wish to repeat the experience. There is no question in my mind that you have, but he has less experience in this area and you know how some men can be. It infuriates them to be wrong with they know they are right, and there is no need to argue with him on this. (4) Based on what you and Peeke have said, you likely took in late May or early June. That puts you at having the child around the end of February. Pryce is going to say March, but you'll have a baby somewhere in that time.

"Now, you have special circumstances, hiding your pregnancy like this. Let me assure you, you are not the first and you will not be the last. I recommend you start loosening your clothing now. Have people become accustomed to seeing you in less fitted attire. As this is your first child and you are one to spend time out of doors, I think it likely you won't show until quite late—maybe as late as the end of December depending on how far along you are. I have no fear Lady Catherine will be the first to notice and inform you when you must go into confinement. You will not be confined to the bed so you will do best if you take exercise in the wing. Within the next few months, we must set up one of the empty rooms for the birthing, it can be a messy event. I have a chair we will have delivered."

She took a deep breath, slightly nodding her head as if ticking off items in her mind. "I believe that is all I have to tell you. Do you have any questions for me?"

At this point Elizabeth was flabbergasted. So much information given so quickly! There was no longer any question, she was with child. The deed was done. This was again a moment where there was no turning back.

Bedroom Mr. Darcy would now leave, likely when his sister left, but Elizabeth would do her best to not think on that now.

"When will you tell them?" Elizabeth asked. It was a stupid question. "Mr. Darcy's sister is arriving later tomorrow and I would not wish for this news to disturb her visit," she added quickly.

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "I must let Pryce know when we return. I will leave it to him to tell her, but we both are honor bound to Miss Anne. She has helped us both many times in our lives, and neither of us will betray her. Likely he will tell her in a few days." She paused a few minutes. "Anything else?"

Elizabeth gave a laugh devoid of any humor, with tears gathering in her eyes. "There is nothing I can think of. You have already given me so much information! When do you return?"

"In a month." Mrs. Wilson gently put her hand on the lady's shoulder. "One more thing. You will find your sensibilities quite disconcerted during a pregnancy. It comes with the changes your body will undergo. Expect it to happen and do your best to moderate them for the sake of your child and yourself."

Elizabeth agreed as Peeke led Mrs. Wilson to the front of the house to wait for Mr. Pryce.

Elizabeth sat in a chair by a window. There was now no doubt that there was a child growing in her. Mr. Darcy's child was growing in her. This is what she had agreed to do. This is what she was honor bound to do in return for Longbourn. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she only wanted to run. Run out of the house, run through the woods, run all the way back to her home and to safety.

But she could not. She could not run anywhere. Georgiana would be arriving soon, she could not be gone from the house when the guest arrived. She could not run home. It was no longer safe until she handed the baby over to Mr. Darcy. If she fled home, she would be no more than the horse running into a burning barn.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday, 28 July 1812**

She had kept her new information to herself last night.

When Mr. Darcy entered her room, he asked what was troubling her, but she prevaricated. Instead of sharing the information that would cause him to leave her, she instead initiated activities that would cause him to join with her.

That morning at breakfast, a messenger came from one of the tenant farms. There had been a fire, the house was damaged, and they needed a place to stay until repairs could be made. Much to his exasperation, Mr. Darcy was forced to leave Rosings and attend to the tenant's well-being. "I will do everything I can to return before Georgiana arrives," he bowed to the ladies as he left.

Georgiana would not be expected before teatime, so the ladies moved to the parlor where Elizabeth practiced the pieces she had not previously attempted to play on the pianoforte. The challenge employed her mind, keeping her from thinking of her new condition as they awaited Georgiana's carriage.

All three ladies startled when the footman delivered his announcement at noon: the carriage had been seen and was expected in a quarter of an hour. Anne and Elizabeth traded looks. Both were not only surprised by the early arrival but also nervous at the prospect of keeping Georgiana innocent of their subterfuge. Elizabeth, however, now carried another secret to be kept from her young friend.

The ladies moved to the entry hall to prepare to greet Georgiana. Through the glazed windows, they could see the carriage coming up the drive.

"What does Georgiana mean, not bringing the Darcy carriage?" Lady Catherine huffed.

Elizabeth looked closer but found it was still quite difficult to make out the details of the carriage as it pulled to the front of the house. She did notice the luggage rack was surprisingly empty for a young lady of Miss Darcy's means.

The ladies found their positions in the entry, unable to see the young lady who was exiting the carriage but heard the footman as he opened the door and lowered the stairs. _Mr. Darcy must still be with the tenants. He will be disappointed to miss his sister's arrival and not being the one to hand her down,_ Elizabeth thought.

At that moment the footman entered, announcing the arrival of their guest as the ladies smiled at one another, now in eager anticipation of seeing their friend.

"Lady Catherine. Mrs. Darcy. Miss Bennet. A Mr. Thomas Bennet has arrived."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(*) I was trying to find a good world that would have been around in 1812, but the ones really didn't convey what I wanted them to. I know doppelgänger didn't come into use in English until the 1850s, but it's so perfect here. Please forgive me.

(1) Hypocrite? Yes. I realize he is being a hypocrite. But let's face it; none of us wants to ever admit we are being the Wickham or Caroline Bingley in our own P&P, even when we are. (Usually, I've heard it as being the Jafar in your own Aladdin, but since we are working with a different story, I thought I would adapt.)

(2) This story came from one of my betas. IRL she knew of a grandmother who said that to her granddaughter. I loved it as my 90-something Catholic great-grandmother told an Episcopalian pastor that she thought it was good they could get married because "everyone needs to get a little once in a while." She may have been in the beginnings of Alzheimer's at the time, but my teen self was ROTFLOL (before it was such a thing.)

(3) Don't believe any of this advice. I'm making it up as I go along or throwing things in that I've heard along my journey of life that people believe or sound like something people would believe. I want Mrs. Wilson to be kind of like Charlotte but less worried about propriety. Her job is the deliver babies while keeping both mother and baby alive. She deals with sexual relations and private parts all day long. She left her prudery and nonsense behind years before this. ie: she's modeled after a L&D nurse friend of mine, only without access to modern medical information/tools.

(4) Moliere: "It infuriates me to be wrong when I know I'm right."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: First, I wish to thank my betas for taking so much time and energy to correct my mistakes. They do their best, but any errors are my own, as I can't just leave well enough alone. Thank you 42isIndeedTheAnswer, SixPieces, and my anon helper!

I know I'm being needy, but I would be interested in what you think of the birth dates I choose for the main characters. (I chose Darcy's to be the day Denis Diderot, a major Enlightenment writer, died.)

For the TMI on the Collins' last chapter, I was thinking of the 80s movie Revenge of the Nerds when the nerdy guy told the beautiful girl he was so good because while the better-looking guys did other things with their time, the Nerds just thought about sex.

And for the self-centered gift, well the idea came from a much more innocuous incident. My husband once bought me a bag of candy as a gift and then proceeded to eat the whole thing. He didn't realize he did it until I teased him about it later, "Um, where's that candy you bought me?" It wasn't a big deal to me. I was glad he ate it since he likes candy way more than I do, and I'm not a person who places a great deal of importance on gifts. But it makes for a good laugh with my friends.

So, as many commented the last couple of chapters, my fictional Elizabeth had implantation bleeding which tricked her since so much else was going on with entertaining her mother. So now, the game is on!

I did not have time to write more explicit scenes in this chapter. The main reason is that I'm having difficulty finding time to write the chapters. I tend to write a huge amount at one time. It takes me a while to get started, but once I churn out a ton of material. Then I have to take a break to catch up on real life. This last break has been over two weeks. I finished chapter 33 today, and have a storyline in mind until the end. I need to finish writing it ASAP or I fear with the holidays looming, I'll never finish that last little bit.

I'm also leaving some of it out because the story is more about getting to the next stage: getting through the pregnancy. They are still learning about one another and becoming emotionally intimate through physical intimacy, but after four months that part will be slowing down some. (But not the sex. They'll still have lots of sex, just not on the pages! In your minds they can do anything!)

So please forgive the disparity of explicitly written intimate scenes. I only have so much time and I'm working toward the end!

Sorry to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I had to leave it somewhere so I thought this better than mid-drop. I also apologize for being so late posting. As I mentioned above, I was working on finishing chapter 33 and had to do it while I had some inspiration moving me forward. I think it will only be 35 or 36 chapters. Whoo Hoo!

I do appreciate all of your comments. Have a great weekend!


	25. The Surprise Visitor

**Tuesday, 28 July 1812**

 **Rosings**

"Lady Catherine. Mrs. Darcy. Miss Bennet. A Mr. Thomas Bennet has arrived."

The words hung in the air.

As Elizabeth and Anne had shared their anticipation of Georgiana a moment before, they both now shared their shock.

"You said your father did not travel!" Anne accused Elizabeth. "He would not seek you here!"

"I have never known of him to travel beyond London! I had no reason to believe his habits would change!" she cried, now fearing her father's discovering her subterfuge.

Lady Catherine stood, imperiously addressing the footman. "Mr. Bennet may not call. He has sent no announcement of his visit. He is to be sent away," she ordered, brushing her hand through the air.

" _No_!" Anne called before the beleaguered footman could carry out the order. Anne's face showed the reckoning as it happened in her mind. Anne turned first to her mother. "Go to your chambers," she ordered. "I will meet you there once he is settled, but be assured he will be staying with us." Lowering her voice to keep the servants from discerning her words, she added, "It raises too many questions if he is turned away."

As Lady Catherine begrudgingly turned away, as she refused to greet the gentleman. Anne turned to the footman and ordered, "First allow Mr. Bennet to refresh himself before bringing him to me. We will be in the parlor." Turning to the other footman, she instructed, "I need a room prepared for him in the guest wing." (2) Dismissing the footman and other servants, Anne turned to Elizabeth. Regaining her equanimity, she quietly told her as they quickly made their way to the parlor, "There is nothing we need to do. Our days are already conducted without question. Darcy can spend his time out on the estate with Georgiana while you father is here. He is already planning to move back to his rooms and use the stairs. Your father will be in the guest wing on the other side of the house."

Nodding to herself, Elizabeth could see Anne working out her plan as she spoke. "Yes. I shall leave you to entertain and proctor your father while he is here. The rest of us will give you privacy, ostensibly to conduct your business." Frowning, she realized, "except at dinner. I shall suggest Darcy forgo the separation of the sexes after dinner. Will your father insist upon it?"

"I think that is not likely. He is more prone to retire to the library after dinner, but then"—Elizabeth shrugged incredulously—"I thought it impossible he would travel here."

The women could hear the footman's steps coming down the hall, along with a second set of steps. Quickly composing themselves, the ladies prepared to greet Elizabeth's father.

When the gentleman walked in, Elizabeth leapt from her chair then moved toward her father crying, "Papa! We were watching for Georgiana! I never dreamed you would come!"

Mr. Bennet frowned. "Did you not receive my letter?"

Elizabeth drew back in surprise. "No."

While she was wondering how such an important missive could have been misdirected, her father answered. "Ah, well. It may have helped if I had written it," he tsked. "You are looking well, my little Lizzy. It must be living in such a grand house."

Laughing nervously at her father's absurdity—he would expect her laughter—she hid her annoyance at such laziness that prevented him from sending a note to warn her of his travel plans. "Thank you, Papa. It is a pleasant situation with many lovely walking paths, some of which led to Charlotte when she was here. As a perk, my pianoforte skills are improving greatly."

Chuckling, the gentleman put his hand on her shoulder and looked sincerely in her eyes. "I have missed you, Lizzy."

She now smiled endearingly upon her father. He may not have done his duty to provide for her future, but he was still her beloved father. Although it put her in an awkward position, he did overcome more than twenty years of objections to travel to see her. Now that she was securing her family, she decided it served no purpose to hold a grudge against the gentleman who had built her foundation. "I have missed you, Papa," she told him as she leaned into him.

Hearing Anne clear her throat. Elizabeth moved to make introductions. "Anne, I would like to introduce you to my father, Mr. Thomas Bennet. Papa, Miss de… Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Bennet greeted his daughter's benefactress with all propriety.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Bennet. I would assume you have come to discuss your estate with your daughter, the right you reserved when you gave your permission for her to stay with me?" Anne asked mechanically, with no hint of emotion.

Looking curiously at the woman speaking so formally to him, Mr. Bennet affirmed estate business was, in fact, the reason for his visit.

Anne nodded. "How long do you plan to remain at Rosings?"

"Thursday should be all the time I can stand. Expect me to leave early on Friday."

Again Anne nodded. "I am having a room prepared for you in the guest wing. Once complete, a footman will show you there. Dinner is served at eight o'clock. We assemble in the sitting room at a quarter 'til." Turning to her friend, she continued, "Elizabeth, I recommend you take your father to the library. It will allow you privacy for both resuming family confidences and discussing estate affairs. Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth will lead you. Again, welcome to Rosings," she said coolly dismissing them.

As they made their way down the hall, her father's voice grew agitated with concern, "Lizzy, how can you remain so sanguine when your friend is so imperious."

Laughing lightly, she assured him Anne did not usually act in such a way. "She has never met you before and was much surprised with your visit. She is not one who does well with surprises."

"So she is like her husband?" Mr. Bennet chuckled tightly. "Is that not what our Bingley fellow said about him?"

"I can hardly answer your question as to if they are alike. I see her husband so rarely. Even at dinner he sits at the other end of the table from me, so we do not speak." Technically, it was true. She rarely saw Mr. Darcy except at dinner or in Anne's wing. Inside of her wing, Anne had denounced her marriage so he was not considered her husband while in that part of the house.

The Bennets entered the library, taking comfortable chairs across from one another.

"So, Papa. Never in my life have you traveled so far. What miracle has inspired your visit?"

"You have not yet been told?" he asked. At Lizzy's head shake, he looked at her with a cross between pride and sorrow. "You are now the proud master of Longbourn. Or mistress, I should say. I have brought some papers you will need to sign to make it official." (3)

Her eyes alight, Elizabeth clasped her hands to her chest in delight. "Truly, Papa?"

As the sorrow faded from her father's smile, leaving only his pride, Mr. Darcy walked in. Not yet having been made aware of the surprise guest's arrival, he saw only Elizabeth sitting in the room and in such a state of elation that his only wish was to share whatever it was with her. "Elizabeth—" he began before he heard a disgruntled throat cleared and saw the gentleman, who was initially hidden, rise from his chair.

"Mr. Darcy, sir," Mr. Bennet intruded curtly, causing Mr. Darcy to immediately halt and turn toward the gentleman. "Though my daughter is staying to entertain your wife, she is not some lower servant. There is no reason for you to call her by her Christian name." Watching Mr. Darcy's face transform from one of haughtiness to one of distaste, Mr. Bennet would not allow his daughter to be so insulted without a direct redress. Twisting his mouth into a wry smile, Mr. Bennet sarcastically bit out, "For such a great gentleman as yourself, I should think you would know how to properly address those in your household."

Elizabeth had never seen such looks as each gentleman threw at the other. She could feel the anger coming from them both, but Mr. Darcy's was also combined with disgust.

"Mr. Bennet, sir," Mr. Darcy spit back. "I assure you, I know not only how to _address_ those in my household, but also how to address my duties to properly _care_ for them." With that, he turned abruptly and left the room.

Elizabeth was stunned. While she had frequently seen her father deliver set-downs, she had never seen him so close to a confrontation. And Mr. Darcy? How dare the gentleman who was so proud of his self-control say such things to her father!

Turning to his daughters, her father looked at her in earnest, fury still burning in his eyes. "Lizzy, if this is how you are being treated, I beg of you, let me know. Nothing is worth such degradation. I will send Mary or—ha, even better—Lydia, to keep that cold woman company and suffer the derision of her Mr. Darcy. I _shall_ _not_ have you treated so poorly."

Tears pooling in her eyes, she ensured her father knew she suffered no ill treatment in the house. "I know not why either of them is acting in such a manner. It is not the behavior I am accustomed to."

Her father began to address her further, when the footman entered to inform Mr. Bennet his room was ready and waited to provide an escort. Mr. Bennet looked at the footman before turning to Lizzy. "Allow me to escort you to your room first. I do not like to see you so discomposed." Offering his daughter his arm, he led her out of the library and toward her chambers.

When her father saw her chambers were on the highest floor, he scoffed at her hosts but decided to only say, "It is one way for them to shorten your walks, making you walk so far just to leave the house." When his daughter grinned, he asked, "But, Lizzy, why do they keep you so isolated?"

Carefully picking her words, Elizabeth warily responded, "It is Anne's wing, where she prefers to stay. She feels it gives her privacy."

Mr. Bennet agreed, it did grant her that, but he still felt it an odd location for the mistress of the house to reside.

As they arrived at the door of the wing, her father began to escort his daughter along the hallway when Elizabeth told him she must go the rest of the way on her own. Her rooms were at the end of the passage, but with Anne's rooms at the front, she feared any impropriety if Anne were to exit without expecting his presence. In truth, she feared Mr. Darcy might be in her room. Frowning, Mr. Bennet allowed his daughter to go to prepare for tea as the footman escorted him to his wing as he returned to his room.

Sighing as she entered her room, Elizabeth immediately went to wash her face, hoping to keep the tears away. Instead, finding the moist washcloth the perfect place to release her pent-up emotions, she allowed her tears to fall into the cooling rag while trying to regain control of her chafed sensibilities. She suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder pull her into an embrace where he silently held her.

When she felt her composure was regained, she pulled away. When she went to rinse her cloth and once again wash her face, Mr. Darcy spoke. "Are you well?"

She looked at him sideways. "No, Mr. Darcy." Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, she now turned to face him. "Why would you speak to my father so?"

"I was astonished to see the gentleman, only to have him insult me without so much as a greeting!" he defended himself. He began to speak with some contrition, though he still maintained his position. "I realize I should not have allowed him to affect me. I beg your forgiveness."

"Please, sir, do not argue with my father. He will be leaving Friday morning. It is not so long," she sighed in exasperation.

Mr. Darcy bowed to her in agreement. He then pulled her back into his arms, asking, "Do you forgive me?" as he rested his cheek upon her crown.

"Yes."

Tentatively, Mr. Darcy asked why her father had come. He had trusted her word that her father did not travel.

"What is there for me to say?" she cried in exasperation. "He decided to travel. The common recovery is complete, and now there are signatures necessary. He wished to bring the documents to me in person."

This information seemed to satisfy him. "Good. You are now secure"—his voice developing a bitterness—"no matter how indolent the gentleman is."

She pushed herself away from him. "He is my father. He may not be perfect, but he is the only one I have. Do not speak of him so disparagingly!" Raising a brow in further irritation, she added, "Besides, if you despise him, you must despise me. He has been my tutor these many years, and I am much more his child than my mother's."

Sighing in both frustration and capitulation, Mr. Darcy stroked her cheek as she glared defiantly at him. Quietly he stated, "Elizabeth, dearest, I despise the situation he left you in. That you had no choice but submit to being a part of this or face destitution." He slowly moved closer, carefully watching her brows furrow at his words. "That he would so neglect those in his care, I admit, angers me. But you? You, I could never despise." He again wrapped his arms around her, this time lowering to prove his point with a soft and gentle kiss.

She did not believe him but felt no reason to deny herself his kiss. She had no more energy for confrontations, but he—or at least the outside version of him—openly despised her every day.

When he separated his mouth from hers, he moved them to the bed to rest a half hour before they must prepare themselves for tea. If Mr. Darcy had other ideas besides rest, he kept them to himself, as Elizabeth quickly fell asleep, curled tightly in his arms.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Georgiana's carriage arrived, just as tea was to begin, a refreshed Elizabeth and her father joined the party to greet her. Georgiana, having spent so many pleasant times at Longbourn before Jane's wedding, cheerfully greeted Mr. Bennet who returned her good wishes. That Mr. Darcy stood protectively behind his sister was not lost on either Elizabeth or Mr. Bennet. Thankfully, though Mr. Bennet obviously disliked Mr. Darcy, he did not carry his animosity to Miss Darcy.

Elizabeth, glancing quickly at Anne, tried to excuse herself and her father from tea with the others. "We have much business to go over and such a short time to complete it. Papa and I shall have our tea in the study."

The sorrowful look Georgiana gave them both was heart-rending. Elizabeth felt like a lout when her young friend regained her countenance and smiled politely.

"I am disappointed you will not be joining us." Georgiana turned toward her new friend. "Elizabeth, I have been greatly looking forward to spending time with you during my stay." Turning to the gentleman by Elizabeth's side, she greeted him warmly. "Mr. Bennet, I did not know that you were expected, but I find it a lovely surprise." Looking hesitantly at her friend, she added her compliments to the Bennets. "I look back with fondness on every moment I spent at Longbourn in May. I do hope your family is well." Pausing a moment, then seeing the welcoming smile on Mr. Bennet's countenance, she added, "I look forward to hearing of Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, and Miss Lydia, as well as of Mrs. Bennet who was always so kind to me."

Looking at Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet suggested, "We have all day tomorrow and Thursday to go over the business of Longbourn. I find I should not mind spending teatime in the pleasant company of Miss Darcy before we begin."

Elizabeth donned an affected smile, again glancing at Anne. Unable to account for her father's strange behavior, Elizabeth accompanied her father into the room for tea.

Much to Elizabeth's relief, Mr. Bennet kindly provided Miss Darcy information on all the ladies in his household, laughing with her at their antics, and assuring her of their sincerest greetings and good wishes before retiring to the study with his daughter. Mr. Darcy sat near his sister saying little during the whole exchange. Lady Catherine tried to contribute her own inane comments though Anne managed to direct her dangerous need to be part of the conversation.

When the Bennets were safely enclosed in the study, Elizabeth expressed her surprise to her father that he would want to spend time with the other residents and guests at Rosings.

"Ah, my child, I may not be the best of fathers, but I am still a father. When someone speaks well of my children and my family, I can do nothing but listen with pleasure as they sing their praises." Sighing in resignation, he added, "It is something so rarely done with those currently residing at Longbourn, I could not resist. I do miss having Jane and you to add some respectability to our home."

Surprised by his response, Elizabeth was not sure how to respond, so she changed the subject. "How is Longbourn?" Thus began a conversation about the latest tenant issues and challenges facing the estate.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Dinner was a much calmer affair. Anne warmed up in her addresses to Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth told her of her father's concerns about the icy behavior he had witnessed while they dressed for late meal. Georgiana's warmth helped enliven the conversations. Georgiana's memories of Longbourn encouraged Anne to ask Mr. Bennet more about the things Elizabeth had shared about the home. Anne asked his opinions on, and versions of, Elizabeth's stories. When Mr. Bennet's sarcastic wit flowed, Anne smiled in most of the right places, improving the gentleman's sketch of her.

After dinner, neither gentleman wished to be alone with the other, thus they forewent the separation of the sexes. Elizabeth demonstrated her improvement on the pianoforte after which Anne and Lady Catherine began to expound on the improvements Elizabeth's attentions had brought to their estate while Georgiana played beautiful music for them all.

When Mr. Bennet retired, escorted by his daughter, he felt much better about her usage. He was also highly amused by the great ladies, particularly Lady Catherine. He now understood why Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas had such enjoyment in her company.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That evening, at the servant's table, the surprise visitor and the speculation of what his call might mean dominated their conversation.

"No one's ever invited themselves to the house. I'm surprised Lady Catherine let him stay."

"She wasn't happy about it. Did you see her face? She wanted to send him away."

"The young mistress let him stay. As Miss Bennet's father, there ain't a reason for him not to, but Miss Bennet was surprised. She said he never travels much," the footman who announced Mr. Bennet shared with the rest.

"Maybe he misses his daughter. What if he wants to take her home? She's done good for Mrs. Darcy. The woman gets around much better after all the walking her friend makes her do."

"He can't do no such thing! Mrs. Darcy needs her to keep her healthy 'til she has that baby we keep pray'n for."

"The master and mistresses need to be nicer to her then," the footman said. "Her papa's concerned for how they were when he showed up, act'n all forbid'ng to him."

Deciding that once the master and mistresses started warming up to the gentleman, he would find his daughter happily situated at Rosings and would no longer threaten to remove her. The servants continued their prayers for the upstairs residents and vowed to help in their own small ways to ensure Mr. Bennet felt welcome.

~~~oo0oo~~~

After everyone retired for the evening and Georgiana was occupied with a bath, Anne met with Darcy and Elizabeth in Elizabeth's dressing room. "Elizabeth, what do you think? How did your father feel when he retired? Was he more content?"

"Yes. He appreciated your conversation at dinner as he enjoys teasing me about my childhood silliness. He likes Georgiana. Her kindness went far in having him warm toward you. After tea, though I was surprised to hear him admit it, he admitted he is very much like my mother in that he enjoys hearing others appreciate his children."

"Good. You need to spend all your waking time with him. He is here but two days. We must leave him content in your standing."

Turning to Darcy, she instructed, "You must avoid him. He strongly dislikes you." Darcy huffed, indicating the feeling was mutual. "Take Georgiana for rides. Stay away from the house, or if you must be inside, work from my father's study or your rooms downstairs. I will be with Georgiana when you are otherwise engaged." Anne rose to her full, though not so very tall, height with a dictatorial scowl reminiscent of Darcy's own. "When you encounter the gentleman, as you will at dinner, you will treat him politely. If you cannot, then treat him as an indifferent acquaintance. He must leave here satisfied Elizabeth is being treated well."

Though he wanted to remind Anne that they were treating Elizabeth much more responsibly than her father ever did, he choose to hold his tongue and simply nodded his agreement.

That evening, Darcy and Elizabeth spoke little about her father's visit, preferring more exertive activities to lull them to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Wednesday, 29 July 1812**

The dyspepsia Elizabeth had suffered earlier returned the following morning. _Nerves,_ she thought. _This must be what Mama suffers with her nerves._

She lay extremely still breathing slow deep breaths in hopes the feeling would go away. If she moved, she knew the contents of her stomach would expel.

Then Mr. Darcy turned over.

Putting her hand over her mouth, she leapt for the water closet, barely making it before her stomach violently emptied. Shuddering, she suffered a few more bouts before she could wash her face and return to bed.

Mr. Darcy watched her return, frowning as he stroked her hair. "You are sick again. You need to stay here today and rest."

"No, it will not do. What would my father think?" She laughed somewhat bitterly. "I have always mocked my mother's complaints of her nerves, but now I believe her nerves may deserve some consideration. Between my father's surprise visit and being caught in the middle of this animosity between the two of you, what else could it be?"

Running his fingers along her cheek, Mr. Darcy frowned. "I never meant to put you in such a situation. I never wish to make you suffer." Looking at her most sincerely, he vowed. "For your sake alone, I will hold no more animosity toward your father."

"Thank you," she sighed. "It means much to me." Smiling, she quipped lightly, "It must be nerves making my stomach ill. Now that you've taken that burden from me, I am starting to feel much better."

Once recovered, she dressed for the day and went to meet her father.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"They are lovely gardens, Papa. I walk them every day the weather permits. Anne usually joins me for part of my walk. We used them to visit with Charlotte while she was here. She and Anne developed a friendship as well," Elizabeth told her father as she showed him her favorite path.

"The servants seem to think you are doing well by their young mistress, that you are improving her health by bringing her into the fresh air and encouraging her to walk." Begrudgingly, he told her two of the servants had thanked him this morning for letting his daughter stay. "I admit it surprised me. A place like this would usually have servants who are neither seen nor heard."

Not sure why the servants had been so forward with her father, as they usually behaved as her father expected, Elizabeth could only shrug before again asking, "Papa, why did you come? I am overjoyed to see you, but having never seen you travel. It surprised me. Surely a solicitor could have brought the papers and saved you the trouble."

Looking at his favorite daughter with a satisfied grin, he answered. "For once in my life, I find it was no trouble. Well, the carriage ride was miserable, but, Lizzy, you have made up for my neglect these past four and twenty years with no trouble to myself. I could not well send such important papers with someone unknown to either of us. I owe you this much effort at least."

He took Lizzy's hands. "You must know, I feel the weight of your loss in my home. With Jane married and you compelled to stay here to mend my neglect, Longbourn seems quite like Bedlam with all the silliness. I assure you, it is nothing less than I deserve." Looking at her forlornly, he apologized deeply for placing her in such a situation before quipping in his usual sarcastic manner, "It is fortunate the eccentricities of the wealthy allow them to give you so much in return for your stay."

Though Elizabeth consoled her father and assured him of her love, she could not help but to resent his insensitivity silently . He would never know the true terms upon which Longbourn was earned, thus never understand the full consequences of his apathy toward those in his care.

If her father noticed the lack of amusement in her response, he did not comment.

~~~oo0oo~~~

After their walk, Elizabeth accompanied her father to retrieve the legal papers, which had brought him to Kent. Once in his possession, they brought the package to the study to begin their work. Elizabeth excused herself to refresh herself before starting while her father sorted the documents according to the types of business they covered.

On a side table, Mr. Bennet was piling the documents related to the common recovery, upon which Elizabeth's signature would grant her ownership of Longbourn, when Mr. Darcy strode inattentively into the study. Coming to an abrupt halt upon noticing Mr. Bennet, a surprised Mr. Darcy turned to the gentleman and offered a bow as a proper greeting. Mr. Bennet insolently stood to return the bow before returning to his seat, glaring at the gentleman, and refusing to say a word throughout their exchange.

Mr. Darcy moved to leave, pausing a moment before he went through the door. He turned to Mr. Bennet, maintaining an impassive mien. "Mr. Bennet. I apologize for my remarks to you yesterday. They were beneath me, and there is no excuse."

Stunned at the great gentleman condescended to apologize, Mr. Bennet accepted it but did not think to apologize for his own ungentlemanly behavior. Mr. Darcy bowed again as he left the room.

Finally realizing propriety dictated he offer his own apology, Mr. Bennet went to the door to remedy his mistake. He saw Elizabeth returning to the study as Mr. Darcy passed her in the hallway. Seeing the gentleman lean in to rub his elbow against Elizabeth, he saw her look of irritation at the gentleman's gesture. Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, a large mirror in the hallway gave his reflection to Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet watched with suspicion the smirk upon the gentleman's face as he walked away.

 _What was the man thinking, assaulting his daughter so?_ Mr. Bennet wondered. _Was he seeking revenge on Elizabeth that her father had not apologized to him? Could he be so petty? And why would he take such pleasure in doing it?_ The last thought disturbed him greatly, forcing him again to consider bringing Elizabeth home with him for her own well-being.

When his daughter walked in the study door, she saw her father was visibly upset. "Papa! What happened?" she asked as she moved toward him anxiously.

"I saw what he did to you, pushing you in the hallway. What can he mean by that? Does he always treat you in such a manner?" he demanded.

Elizabeth relaxed. "Oh. I have no answer for what he meant by it, but, as I have told you, I rarely see him except at dinner, so I have very few encounters with the gentleman." _With Outside Mr. Darcy anyway,_ she told herself.

"Your mother mentioned him doing something much like this, him not yielding to you when he allowed the other women to pass." Her father frowned while considering it. "Then he calls you by your Christian name as if you are some servant or closely aligned in some way. I understand he believes us beneath him, but I cannot approve of how that gentleman is treating you." Lifting his hand to her shoulder, he looked at her in concern. "Lizzy. I have noticed your spirits seem low. You are not so lively as you were before you left. If these people are treating you poorly, you may always come home even if Longbourn must return to Mr. Collins. Jane has Mr. Bingley now, so your mother's future is secured ensured."

"Papa, I am well!" she assured him, noting she needed to be more cheerful in his company for the next two days. "It is much quieter here that at home, so I tend toward a calmer disposition."

Her father did not look reassured but drew a deep breath in acquiescence. "Know that you are _always_ wanted at home." Reflecting for a few minutes, Mr. Bennet commented with some satisfaction, "As your mother says, he will likely leave once his wife is pregnant. I will be relieved to hear he is no longer here to disturb you."

"Truly. Papa, he is no bother for me. I so rarely encounter him, and when I do, he scowls while I move on," she said lightly. "Now, let us take care of Longbourn."

~~~oo0oo~~~

The day had gone well after they finished going through all the papers. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth retired to the library where they had tea and spent the rest of the morning discussing the antics of Mrs. Bennet, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, as well as others about Meryton. Mr. Bennet mentioned the invitation Lydia received a few weeks earlier to go to Brighton with Mrs. Forster. As Mrs. Bennet had already lost two daughters, she was not yet ready to lose a third, particularly her favorite, so, to Elizabeth's great relief, it came to nothing beyond Lydia's loud protestations of mistreatment.

Mr. Collins arrived to join the Rosings party for dinner. Much to Mr. Bennet's amusement, Mr. Collins' dinner conversation were overbearing expressions of his joy at Longbourn remaining with the Bennets, and his great fortune to now possess his own property, one that was currently leased to supplement his income while living at Hunsford.

After dinner, the guests enjoyed one song to display Elizabeth's improved pianoforte skills before she removed to allow for Georgiana's much more proficient skills. Anne and Lady Catherine wove more narratives to Mr. Bennet about how life at Rosings had improved with Elizabeth's arrival.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, Darcy told Elizabeth of his encounter with her father in the study. "I had just seen the two of you out walking in the park. I went to retrieve a document I had left in the study before you returned, and was stunned to find him there. Although he did not return the gesture, I did apologize to him for my inappropriate outburst yesterday."

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead telling him "I am proud of you" as if he were a child.

He knew she was being facetious, but grinned at her mothering him. "So now, do I come to you when I am injured? Will you kiss the hurt away?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It depends on where your injuries are."

"What? Are you so stingy with your treatments? " Darcy said with mock affrontedness. "I would _never_ deny you _any_ remedy I could offer."

Arching her brow, she asked, "Truly? What about here?" as she pointed to a spot on her foot. Darcy grinned, then kissed it, which led to their playing the "here" game to see where each could get the other to kiss. Both were pleased with the results.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) I've read the wealthy of that time like to have a set of matching tall and good-looking footmen. Having identical twins serving in the position was the ideal.

(2) Raising one's hackles was first recorded in 1881, but the term "hackles" for the birds plumage is from the 1400s. I couldn't easily find when dog hackles were referred to as such, but it looks like it's as old as bird hackles. Anyone who has been around dogs knows what they look like when they sense danger. It may not have been an official idiom, but it's an apt description people were likely to use to describe an unexplained sense of danger as seeing dog's hackles rise is a good time for humans to be on their guard as well.

(3) I'm making the signing of the papers up. As established earlier, I know basically nothing about Regency law or property transfer beyond what Google has found for me.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry for posting this so late this evening. I had meetings and conference calls all day, and couldn't get to the last edits until just now. But I am still doing my best to stick with the Monday/Friday posting schedule, even if I if I just barely made it today.

Thank you again to my fabulous betas: 42isIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and one who prefers to remain unknown.

Reviews are wonderful. I love to hear what you think of the story. I respond to all those that allow it, even if I am sometimes a bit behind.


	26. Bad Behavior Bites Back

_**Before we start this chapter, I would like to offer a moment of silence to John Glenn. May his spirit return to the stars.**_

* * *

 **Thursday, 30 July 1812**

Once again, Elizabeth woke feeling ill. It could only be her nerves at this point. As she lay still, willing the nausea to go away, Darcy wiped her face with a cool, wet cloth. "We must call Mr. Pryce," he insisted.

"It will worry Papa, maybe even causing him to delay his return." She looked pleadingly at him. "These last two days have been difficult enough to answer his questions without revealing"—she slowly waved her hand between them—"this." With a small smile, she told him to go start his day as the household expects. She would be fine in a few minutes.

Understanding both her distress at her father's visit and the importance of maintaining appearances, but much against his will, Mr. Darcy called Peeke to help Elizabeth as he went to his apartment to dress.

Once Mr. Darcy left, Elizabeth leapt to the water closet to vomit. Peeke brought her a cool, damp cloth to wash her face and revive herself. Again she brought fennel tea and biscuits to settle her stomach while assuring her this sickness was likely brought on by enduring such emotional events while still early in her pregnancy.

Once restored, Peeke helped Elizabeth prepare for the morning.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy walked into breakfast to find only Mr. Bennet at the table, reading. He bowed politely as the man looked up at him.

Nodding back, Mr. Bennet returned to his book, commenting offhandedly, "I was expecting my Lizzy. She is usually quite an early riser."

"I believe she is not feeling well this morning," Darcy answered flippantly.

Mr. Darcy saw Mr. Bennet's head jerk up with eyes boring into him. With absolute horror, Darcy realized his mistake. How would he know how Elizabeth was feeling? He quickly searched his mind for some reason that did not involve his waking up in her bed.

Mr. Bennet slowly closed his book, asking, "And how did _you_ , sir, garner such information about _my_ daughter?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "Anne mentioned it to me when I went to escort her to breakfast."

Looking back toward the door, Mr. Bennet pointed out, "You must have misplaced her along your way, or my vision has become shockingly dull. Where is your wife, sir?"

 _This is why I hate disguise of every sort,_ he thought as he cursed himself for his mistake. "Anne stayed with her." He prayed today would not be the one day Anne decided to rise early. "She told me of Miss Bennet's health when asking me to send a tray this morning."

Not looking especially satisfied, Mr. Bennet sat his book to the side of his plate. "Ah, so we will have our meal alone?" he asked with an affected calmness.

Darcy's eyes narrowed as he nodded, recognizing the older man was about to put him on trial.

"Sir, I was not happy to give up my Lizzy for a year just to entertain the eccentricities of some sickly, wealthy woman. She is much too valuable to her family and to me," the man said with controlled ire. "Yet I was injured. Thus, she is here, but I will not have her mistreated by the likes of you." Rising from his chair, Mr. Bennet no longer controlled his expression, allowing it to twist to match his ire. It was an expression that paralleled Darcy's own rising emotions at the exchange. "She tells me she rarely sees you, for which I give thanks, but she is a gentlewoman, thus you have no place calling her by her Christian name or assaulting her when she passes you in the hall."

Darcy flinched as he remembered his impulsive little intimacy with Elizabeth in the hallway the day before. How could he know? He had left the man sitting in the study! There was no method of seeing the hallway from where he sat!

Mr. Bennet knew the look of recognition. "Yes, I saw what you did to her, and the mirror reflected how entertained you were with yourself for debasing her so. My wife spoke of you doing something similar while she was here." He looked accusingly at Darcy. "I do not know what you are playing at, sir, but if you are trying to flirt with my daughter, you will find she has too much sense to accept such nonsense from the likes of you," he spat out. "Elizabeth, like the rest of Meryton, heard your insults about her, as well as your insults to the entire village at the assembly when you were first introduced to our society. After such an illustrious beginning,"—he bit out sarcastically—"you proceeded to reinforce your low opinion of us at each subsequent engagement. Then you, along with your friends, finally quit the country. You bid farewell to _none_ of those neighbors who welcomed you into their homes, in spite of your obvious distaste for us all."

In Meryton the man had been dismissive, not garnering much respect from Darcy. When Elizabeth was compelled to accept Anne's offer, Darcy had despised Mr. Bennet not only for his neglect of his dependents but also because that neglect pushed Elizabeth into this blasted secretive arrangement. Now he was hearing that not only did a man such as this despise him, but Elizabeth had felt the same way. She obviously could not despise him now, but did she at first? _She could not have_ , he concluded, _she flirted with him too often_. Unable to reasonably consider Elizabeth's affections in the breakfast room while being confronted by her father, he put the thoughts aside, vowing to speak to her on the subject once the man left.

"Sir …" Darcy started.

But Mr. Bennet was not yet ready to yield the floor, thus put up his hand to silence the younger man. "I understand you will be leaving as soon as your wife is with child while my Lizzy will remain to support her through the pregnancy. We may not be as wealthy as you are or related to an earl, but we are upstanding members of the gentry. You have no reason to treat Lizzy as anything less than a gentlewoman."

Drawing in a deep breath, Darcy prepared himself to address the man's concerns while maintaining his promise to Elizabeth. Remembering his answer to Georgiana when he mistakenly used Elizabeth's name in the carriage, he felt that a good place to start. "Mr. Bennet. I apologize for using your daughter's Christian name. It was inadvertent. I have become accustomed to Anne referring to her as such. I, in no way, intended to disparage her status at Rosings." (1) Darcy nodded his acknowledgment of his inappropriateness. As for the other allegation, Darcy could conjure up no reasonable excuse. He had only one option, no matter how distasteful. He had to perjure himself. "As to the other charge, I have no memory of what you speak, so I am not able to answer your accusation." Lifting himself to his full height and wearing his most serious face, Darcy assured him, "I treat your daughter with nothing but respect, sir. She has become a valuable member of this household."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, wondering how anyone could trust such a haughty man but acknowledged the pledge as he excused himself from the breakfast room. (2)

Elizabeth entered as her father was leaving. Although she had not heard the men's exchange, she could feel the tension heavy in the air between them. She quickly grabbed an apple and a few biscuits, before excusing herself to accompany her father on a walk.

Once the Bennets left, Darcy sank into his chair and stared at his plate. He was still angry with himself for his initial slip of the tongue but felt he was able to give the man a plausible reason. For the other accusations, as injurious as it had been to have the man accuse him of mistreating Elizabeth, he had to acknowledge to himself how comfortable he had become in her presence. Anne and Aunt Catherine were right to advise him to stay away from her during the day, and if he did see her, he needed to adopt a mask of indifference and not speak to her. Anne had seen it before they left for Hertfordshire. _Thankfully Elizabeth did not stay at Netherfield. I would have betrayed myself the first night!_

Then there were Mr. Bennet's even more disturbing accusations. Darcy had insulted Elizabeth, multiple times, as well as all of Meryton at that assembly. He had his reasons at the time, but none excused his grossly offensive behavior. In the end, any of his excuses returned to his feeling of superiority to the rest of the company. Miss Bingley and the Hursts had happily propped up his arrogance, while he allowed, even encouraged, them to continue doing it. Bingley had mentioned his earlier insults to both Elizabeth and her town when asking Darcy to stand with him for his wedding, but being distracted with his own wedding, the arguments between the Earl and Aunt Catherine, his duties with Elizabeth, and the demands Anne made, Darcy had put it aside and forgotten it.

 _Elizabeth must know I do not feel that way_ , he thought again. But being honest with himself, he acknowledged he did feel that way at first. Why else would he have joined Miss Bingley in displaying her acerbic wit the first weeks at Netherfield if he had not? Unbeknownst to him at the time, Elizabeth was the type of woman who became more handsome the more you knew of her, unlike the Miss Bingley's of the _ton_ who may be handsome at first glance but, have nothing more than looks to offer and promptly become tedious. Elizabeth was now the most handsome woman he knew. He would have to speak to her of it, if not tonight, then once her father left. (3)

~~~oo0oo~~~

Going on their last morning walk at Rosings, the two Bennets used the time to laugh and tease, but also to discuss home.

"So you are now the owner of Longbourn," her father reminded her. "I believe that makes me your steward. Do you have any orders for me to carry out?"

Growing serious, Lizzy looked at her father apprehensively. "Papa, I do. After Jane's wedding, I asked Mary to send me copies of the ledgers so I would know the status of Longbourn, as you know. When I reviewed the past month's spending, Mama is on track to spend a thousand pounds this year, yet she is only to have two hundred and fifty pounds a year according to the estate records. Mary always stays well within her fifty pounds a year, but Kitty and Lydia are both close to exceeding their pin money for the year, yet it is only July. Kitty has spent thirty-five pounds, and Lydia has spent forty. I will need all of the profits of Longbourn to improve a few of the tenant farms in the next few years. Mr. Davis' barn roof is well worn and will not do for another year. Mr. Stuart needs repairs to his home. Mr. Jones' equipment needs repairs, as it is many years old and quite worn. I also need to repair the bridge over the stream that divides Longbourn and Netherfield. Mama needs it to be strong so she can go pester, ahem, visit, Jane."

Sighing, Mr. Bennet looked at his daughter penitently. "I should have long ago reined in Mrs. Bennet's spending, but she has always been so insistent that she had not married me to live like a pauper. Each time I acceded, she became more forceful the next time. I fear the battle that will ensue once I deliver your edict." Then, looking at her with an exaggerated expression of imploring, "Pray for me, Lizzy! I may not make it out alive when I tell her she has spent her pin money for the year!" Becoming more serious, he continued, "Be thankful you will not be there to hear it, but I fear you will receive many entreating letters from her."

Her father's words stirred the a fear of another surprise visitor, Elizabeth demanded, "Papa, you must keep Mama at home. Now is the time to live up to this responsibility. You only have three daughters and Mama at Longbourn. I will not have her coming here and humiliating me with her demands for more pin money. If she comes to Rosings, I will send her immediately home without granting her an interview."

Seeing the resolution in Elizabeth's eyes, Mr. Bennet recognized his next few months would be a long overdue ordeal he dreaded. He could only look forward to his daughter's restoration to Longbourn, where she could take over responsibility for the finances and endure Mrs. Bennet's assertions of mistreatment, with the much greater energy of Elizabeth's youth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

The remainder of Mr. Bennet's visit went smoothly. He and Mr. Darcy had no more confrontations. Anne, Lady Catherine, and Georgiana clearly showed their preference for his daughter, much to his favor. Collins was again invited over to increase the party and further occupy his attentions.

As Mr. Bennet would have an early morning departure, he bid farewell to the Rosings party that evening. After gracious adieus to the women and a tensely formal one to Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet warmly approached his daughter. Not knowing if she would be up before his carriage left, he gave her his parting message now. Putting his forehead to hers, as he had when she was a young child, and resting his hand on her shoulder, he spoke so only she could hear. "My little Lizzy. Although you seem to be doing well here, you seem changed. Maybe it is the peace of such a small household, but always know that, no matter what happens, you are much loved. Know you will always be welcomed back to us, no matter what."

With that, he kissed his daughter's forehead, promised to carry her love to Longbourn, and bid her goodnight as he retired to the guest wing and Elizabeth slowly went back to Anne's wing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

While Elizabeth remained behind for her final farewells to her father, Darcy escorted Anne and Georgiana up to Anne's wing. Georgiana, even with her youth and inexperience, felt the tension between her brother and Mr. Bennet but could not understand why the two gentlemen were so at odds with each other. She asked her brother as they walked the stairs while Anne took her lift.

Darcy was obviously irritated as he took a few moments to contemplate an answer. "Mr. Bennet has a different way of approaching his duties than I do," he replied cautiously. "Our differences led us into some quarrelsome behaviors I am not proud to have participated in. However, I did honestly apologize for my misbehaviors, though he appears to not have accepted those apologies."

"Is that why you refrained from speaking to the Gardiners in the carriage?"

Taking a few seconds to comprehend what she spoke of, Darcy denied any animosity toward the Gardiners. "They appeared to be lovely people, quite well bred."

"I thought maybe you were not speaking to them because he is a tradesman, but that did not seem true to your character. I think Elizabeth was insulted by it, she loves them dearly." His sister spoke of these things in all sincerity, not seeing the pain they caused him. "I hope you start to become better friends with her. She is a dear friend to both Anne and me. For her sake, I am sad her father is leaving, but I am glad I will now have more time to spend with her."

They had arrived at Anne's wing. Encouraging Georgiana to go in first, Anne stayed back for a private word with Darcy. "Elizabeth and I will retire at eleven so Georgiana will have naught else to do but retire to her own room at that time. I will meet you in Elizabeth's room after that. We must ensure her father leaves feeling secure that his daughter is well cared for in my home."

Without a word, Darcy bowed then turned to go to the downstairs rooms.

His valet helped him undress and clean, laying out his clothing for the next day. They finished at half past ten. _Damn, another half hour before I am allowed back into my own room,_ he thought. He lay in his cold and empty other bed, purposefully mussing the bedclothes to look as if he stayed all night. The clock struck a quarter 'til. Tired of waiting, he decided to go up the stairs and see if there were any noises in their room. If not, he would go in and wait for her. If there were noises, he could once again listen to what she and his sister had to say. He doubted it would be anything they would not tell him.

Stealing silently up the stairway in his slippers, he put his ear to the door. He could hear the women in the room. They were not laughing with each other this time, but they seemed to be having a serious conversation. He listened to hear what confidences they shared with each other.

"But why does my brother avoid you?" Georgiana asked.

 _Because I betray myself in her company,_ Darcy thought.

"I cannot pretend to know your brother's mind," Elizabeth answered.

 _What do you mean? You know more about me than any other person, including the members of my family. You know my mind_.

"I saw him walk past you, he did not even greet you." Georgiana sounded distressed. "I have never known him to act like I have seen him here. He was attentive to you in London."

"I cannot explain anything, I wish I could. He is the only one who can answer such questions. I can only say his behavior in London was unusual. The way he was in the carriage and now—these are the ways I am accustomed to him behaving with me. I am not of your circle. I have family in trade."

 _What do you mean, you are accustomed to me behaving that way! Every time we are alone, I freely give myself to you. How can this be what you think of me?_

"But how can that matter? Bingley is his dearest friend, and he is from trade. My brother said he enjoyed your aunt and uncle's conversation in the carriage—he just could not join the conversation for some reason."

 _Yes! Thank you, dear sister, defend me! Do not let her believe I think her beneath me._

"Georgiana, you are a dear. Again, I do not pretend to have answers. You must seek them from your brother. However, being from the country, I find myself greatly fatigued. The clock is close to striking eleven, and I need to retire for the evening. We will have all day tomorrow."

 _Yes, go to bed, little sister. I have some misunderstandings I need to clarify._

"Tomorrow is my brother's birthday. May I show you what I brought to give him?"

Darcy smiled at his sister bringing him a gift, wondering absently what it might be. He heard some scuffling, the clicking of a distant door, and the scuffling return.

"See! Is it not beautiful? It is what he had as a baby. Mrs. Reynolds, our housekeeper at Pemberley, found it for me to give to him for his first child."

He swore he heard Elizabeth smile. "It is lovely. I am sure he will love it. Who would not?"

"I hope he does. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight."

He heard the door close and then heard movement around the room. He assumed it was her preparing for bed. When he heard the mantel clock begin to strike eleven, he opened the door to let himself in.

She looked up at his entering, wearing a sad smile, but stayed in the chair she had moved to. It was the same chair he found her sitting in when he first used the stairs. He, again, sat in the chair next to her. This time, he reached out to grasp her hand, thinking upon that first night which now seemed so far in the past. Both sat in silence until Anne let herself in.

"Georgiana has retired for the night," Anne said. "It seemed to go well with your father. Is he satisfied you are well?"

"Yes. He said I seemed changed but that leaving home always changes one," Elizabeth answered. "I told him it was because the household is so much smaller and quieter than my own."

"I now see why you are close to your father," Anne grinned. "He has an unusual sense of humor much like your own. You are a softer version of him."

"Hah!" Mr. Darcy scoffed. "Elizabeth is nothing like her father."

Raising an eyebrow at him in bemusement, Elizabeth told him, "You might be the only person who has ever said that."

"Darcy," Anne warned him. "I said a softer version. You did none of us any favors by arguing with the man."

Rising to defend himself, Mr. Darcy stared pointedly at Anne. "What was I to do? I had no warning he was here only to have the man attack me!" Calming himself, he continued, "I did apologize to him for the first encounter, but at breakfast today he accused me of mistreating Elizabeth! He was quite determined to abuse me."

"He does seem to bear a grudge against you. Why?" Anne inquired.

While Mr. Darcy fumed and sat back down into his chair, Elizabeth looked smugly to the floor. She knew why her father bore him ill will. Anyone in Meryton could answer that question. It was for the way he had treated the residents of the small town. It was for the way he behaved outside of this room.

"He mentioned a few incidents from the time I spent in Meryton," Mr. Darcy begrudgingly admitted.

Elizabeth could not lift her face up, or she would betray her amusement at what her father must have said to Mr. Darcy. Her father had not particularly disliked Mr. Darcy, just held no respect for him and considered him no more than many other men of great wealth.

Anne looked suspiciously at Mr. Darcy. "What incidents?"

Mr. Darcy scowled in frustration. Elizabeth saw it as she lifted her eyes but kept her head down to hide her amusement at Anne demanding he admit his rudeness. Mr. Darcy continued to scowl but not answer.

Anne looked at Elizabeth. "You know what he did. Tell me."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply to remove the grin from her face before she looked up. Seeing Mr. Darcy sitting in the chair like a petulant child, Elizabeth thought, _Maybe he needs his Ben Key,_ which did nothing to help her quelch her amusement.

Anne looked at Elizabeth more closely. "Tell me. What did Darcy do?" Anne glanced back at Mr. Darcy in irritation.

Elizabeth again took a few deep breaths to regain control before she trusted herself to speak.

"I insulted her," Mr. Darcy spat out in disgust, motioning toward Elizabeth. "I was in a foul mood, and Bingley contrived to make me go to a country assembly. I could contrive a thousand reasons for why I said what I did, but not one excuses my rudeness." Rising from the chair, running a hand through his hair, he went to a window to look out at the half moon.

Anne watched him. "What did you say?" Darcy refused to turn around or answer, so Anne turned to Elizabeth. "What did he say? It must have been serious." When Elizabeth paused, Anne became angry. "Tell me what he said. I am sure it was some arrogance on his part."

As much as Elizabeth initially enjoyed his humiliation, she felt only pity for him now. She would have relished throwing his words back in his face a few months ago, but now she felt sorrow for the man. Without embellishing or mocking his voice or gloating, any of the things she would have done but a few months before, she quietly told Anne, "He said something about it being a punishment to stand up with any woman beyond those of his party, about his not wanting to give consequence to women slighted by other men, he said my sister was the only handsome girl in the room, and that I was not handsome enough to tempt him."

Mr. Darcy looked to the floor with a hand holding his head.

To repeat his words, with him in the room, while she watched his shame, had once been a source of amusement for Elizabeth. It would be a way to injure his pride as he had so injured hers. But now she felt no joy in watching him suffer, only compassion for the man whose world was so confined that he would not befriend any outside his small party. How sad it would be to reject meeting new people only because you felt yourself superior. Her grandmother Bennet once told her any time she walked with two others, she could learn from one. (4) This man was denying himself the depth of knowledge and understanding gained by community with others of different position, as well as making himself miserable by choosing to reject the company surrounding him.

"Darcy," Anne stated evenly. "You can be such a dilberry." (5)

"I know," Mr. Darcy quietly replied, still studying the toes of his boots.

"You need to stay in your own room tonight," Anne instructed. "Elizabeth and I need to speak more on this."

Mr. Darcy looked up at Elizabeth, his countenance one of regret and deep sadness. He turned away as he moved toward the door. He gave one last look toward her before he left. Mr. Darcy, awash in misery, did not continue down the stairs to rooms below, as was expected of him, but stayed to listen.

Once he closed the door behind him, Anne began speaking to Elizabeth. "I had no way of knowing he had been so insulting to you, Elizabeth. It explains much about the way you initially responded to my offer. You did not care for him, did you?"

Elizabeth carefully considered what she would say, knowing Mr. Darcy had listened to her from behind a door in the past and not having heard any footsteps after the door closed. "Mr. Darcy did little to make himself welcome in Meryton. I was first injured by his comments, but then went on to laugh about them with my friends."

"You did not care for him when you arrived in Kent, did you?" Anne would be answered.

"No. I did not," Elizabeth answered.

Anne sat silently, considering for a few minutes before she asked, "And how do you feel about him now?"

 _Good question. One I ask myself frequently._ "He is very kind in the bedroom, but much the same in other places." It was prevaricating, but Elizabeth did not want to insult the man, who may well be at the door, to his cousin. "I have been told by more than one person he intends to remove himself once there is a child. It is why my family believes me to be here: to help you once he goes back to town."

Anne considered this new information. After now spending four months in close company with her, Elizabeth could see she was working through the unexpected illumination and determining the best way to incorporate it into her ploy. The frustration Anne felt was apparent on her face. This was not something she had expected, and it obviously went against what she wanted to have happen.

"Do you wish for him to leave after you conceive?" Anne asked cautiously.

 _No. I do not,_ she thought but did not feel she had the freedom to say it. "I have no control over his decisions. My purpose here is to be at the whims of you and your family."

A look of satisfaction crossed Anne's face. "That is not answering my question, but I will give you time. I have no wish for you to make a rash decision. Have a night alone. You will have to resume tomorrow, but for tonight consider how you feel toward him. Your feelings will decide what we do after we know with certainty you are with child."

Elizabeth bowed her head in agreement, as Anne let herself out of the room. _Mr. Pryce must have told her. I wonder if Mr. Darcy also knows?_

Elizabeth went to bed in confusion and despair. How did she feel about Mr. Darcy? It was complicated. It was simple. She loved the man in her bedroom but despised the other one. How could she explain that to Anne?

Thinking on Mr. Darcy led her to think about what he said earlier. He argued with her father again that morning. Why would he go against his promise?

Her head began to ache as tears once again streamed down her cheeks. What had she done to herself by agreeing to help this family? She had never had such upheaval to her sensibilities, never cried so often, as she had here at Rosings. Yes, she would end up with wealth, but she had to wonder if the rewards were worth the damage her sentiments were undergoing. As she sat in her bed, she gave release to her confusion. When her handkerchief was soaked, she went to get a damp cloth to wash her face. Returning to her bed, she held the rag to her face to cool the stains the tears left on her cheeks.

She was not surprised but relieved when she felt him move into the bed next to her and gather her in his arms. "Anne wanted you to stay downstairs room tonight."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Waiting a moment, she answered honestly, "No."

Releasing his breath, he sighed, "Good." Relaxing into a more comfortable position, he started what he needed to say. "I am sorry I said such awful things when I first entered your society. I have no reason except I am an arrogant and selfish man." He lowered his head onto hers. "My parents taught me to be better, but instead I chose pride and conceit." He sat quietly, holding her. "I hope you know I do not believe such things now."

"When we were in London, you said you had dreamed of me in your bed since you first met me. It confused me because, before that, I believed your words. Once you said that, I did not know what to believe. You confuse me still."

"You are confused by me? Ask what confounds you. Let me explain myself."

So many confusing things about the man! Which one should she ask first? There was only one. "Why are you so kind to me in here, but when we are out of this wing you look upon me with contempt?"

She could hear him inhale quickly. Rubbing his cheek upon her hair, he assured her, "When I look upon you, contempt is the furthest thing from my mind. I try to restrain myself from showing my admiration for you. Aunt Catherine took me aside after the"—he cleared his throat—"incident in the library. She warned me to avoid you and not speak, or even smile when I see you. She worried the servants would get ideas and start untoward gossip. Before we left for Hertfordshire, Anne advised me how comfortable I had become with you. She told me to stay away from you in public, to not even speak to you with others around because I would betray myself." Chuckling softly, he added, "She was right. After we had left the Gardiner's, I used your Christian name in front of Georgiana and had to create an explanation." He shifted a bit, kissing her head again.

"Is that why you remained silent during the carriage ride? On the way to London, you did not speak, then you spoke neither to nor from Hertfordshire."

"Going to London I was nervous. I was concerned about our meetings in Hertfordshire going undetected, as well as what would happen in London with you staying in my house. I began to see my error in placing you in the room next to Georgiana, but it was too late to change it. You only looked out the window. I could not tell how you felt." He brought his hand to her face, running his thumb down her forehead to the tip of her nose, where he began to trace small circles. "If you had spoken, I might have been reassured. Between London and Hertfordshire, I feared I could not speak without your aunt and uncle knowing of my admiration. I must admit to enjoying their conversation immensely, even if I could not participate. You may remember I spoke on the return trip from London, but you were becoming ill."

"The way you behave outside of this wing is only an act? You do not despise me? You put on a convincing display," Elizabeth assured him, lightening the conversation a bit.

She could feel him smile. "It is a show done to protect you. I must admit, I am not much of an actor. I could never feign the intimacies I have shared with you in here. I have not even feigned indifference as well as I should. If I had, your father would be less angry with me." He pulled away slightly to try to see her face in the dark. "I have made many mistakes. Calling you Elizabeth in front of him. He saw when I nudged you in the hall, though I am not sure how. I inadvertently told him you were not feeling well at breakfast. So you see, in just the few short days he was here and as much as I tried to avoid you, I could not help but betray my af … comfort with you."

That he might inadvertently reveal their intimacy was something Elizabeth had never considered. It did explain the actions of Outside Mr. Darcy. But if this is the true Mr. Darcy, what did that mean for her? Now she had no reason to despise the man, and there would be nothing to contain her heart.

This made it more difficult to answer the question Anne had wanted her to answer: Did she want Mr. Darcy to leave?

Anne likely knew she had conceived, so he may leave as early as the next day. No. He could not leave before his sister, so he would remain until the end of the next week. She would have at least that much time with him to decide.

"You do not feel I am merely tolerable?"

"I think Moliere described it as 'Beauty without intelligence is like a hook without bait.' You are the rare jewel who becomes more beautiful with intimacy."

Should she ask? Her father would tell her not to ask the question if she could not bear the answer. He also said 'if you are going to be stupid, you better be tough.' (6) Was she tough? Maybe before, but she certainly seemed to have lost her resiliency since coming to Rosings. Or maybe it was since becoming pregnant? She had never factored this part into the agreement. In nothing more than a whisper, she decided it was better for her to know now than to extend her misery, so she asked, "How do you feel about me?"

He waited a moment. She could tell he was carefully choosing his words. "I have no wish to be without you." He began stroking her hair. "Your father told me I am expected to leave once the heir is conceived but I have no wish to be an absent father. My own father was heavily involved in my upbringing. How am I to be a good father if I am not with my child from the start?" he wondered before going silent. "Anne said it is likely you are now with child. Is that so?" he asked quietly.

"Mrs. Wilson said without a doubt. Either I suffer from some major illness, or I am pregnant, some ladies consider them one in the same, she said," Elizabeth recounted to him, trying to lift the tone of their conversation before she once again began weeping. Now that she knew the man beside her was the man in truth, how would she ever bear his leaving her? It was too much for her to think upon without her sensibilities being overwhelmed.

She could hear his voice respond in kind, he must be grinning as he spoke. "I now need to attend when Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson examine you, how else am I to ensure the health of my heir?" He pulled her closer as he slid them, so they were lying next to each other in the bed.

There was one more question she had, but it was too late for her to ask it now. She convinced herself it mattered not. She already knew the answer, so it would only cause her pain to hear it from his lips. They would be together until the child was born, then go their separate ways.

He pulled her back against his chest, with his lower arm wrapped around her chest and his free arm draped across her body, his hand rubbing a circle on her belly. In barely a whisper, so light it felt as if she was hearing his thoughts, she heard, "Now we are joined as one."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

Thank you again to my fabulous betas: 42isIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and one who wishes to keep her privacy.

* * *

(1) I've used the word disparage here. The word originally came when the guardian of a young noblewoman married her off to someone of a lesser rank thus lowering her own rank in society. The 'parage' part of the word is cognate with 'peer' – meaning they come from the same root word. (From the podcast _History of the English Language_.) Just an interesting tidbit.

(2) Just so you know, I have Darcy refer to Mr. Bennet as "that man" or "the man" quite often to illustrate how he doesn't really think of Mr. Bennet as an equal or even a man deserving of respect. Not sure if it works or not, but that's what I'm trying for.

(3) I know FF loves to make excuses for Darcy's initial comment and make Darcy both dislike and completely unlike Caroline Bingley, but in canon, he's right there with Caroline and Louisa making rude remarks about the town in general and the Bennets in particular. He only stops after a few weeks of getting to know EB. I've always thought Caroline Bingley was shocked when Elizabeth came to Netherfield partly because she thought she and Darcy were going to have fun skewering the little country girl but suddenly Darcy decided not to join her. I'm acknowledging that part of the book rather than go with traditional FF.

(4) Confucius said this. "When I walk along with two others, I can learn from one."

(5) Dilberry = Small pieces of excrement adhering to the hairs near the fundament. (I think the term is funny because we always called them dingleberries in my area, little pieces of poop hanging on to butt hairs.) I wanted her to call him an ass but could not find the equivalency in Regency speak.

(6) Both of these sayings are real. The first is one I was told while growing up and still hear once in a while, although I think it's better to address issues head-on rather than ignore them. Then I can feel the pain, get it over with, and move on instead of drawing things out. (Think the song by The Wreckers, _Leave the Pieces_.) The other saying "if you're going to be stupid, you better be tough" came from some tough old geezer relatives and their neighbors. It was a popular saying among machinists who worked in heavy industrial settings. They would say that while they held up a hand with missing fingers. Scared the crap out of me the first time one of them did it. I was young, maybe five or six. It made an impression.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: This is basically my version of the Hunsford moment combined with the Pemberley moment. As they are staying in the same house and sleeping with each other every night, there is no need to write a letter or wait four months for a chance meeting.

I debated which paragraph to put last, Darcy feeling joined with her through the creation of the child, or Elizabeth thinking on the end. Initially I ended on Elizabeth's angst, but then decided I prefer a happier, more hopeful note for the chapter. If you prefer angst, then you can reverse them but I preferred it to end with Darcy rejoicing in their beginning.

I wish I were as creative as SixThings. In her latest story " _At Last,"_ she had Darcy say 'I do not wish to deny myself your company.' I love it, such a perfect way for the pre-Hunsford Darcy to say he wanted to be with her, completely in terms of himself.

* * *

A/N 2: I offered a moment of silence to John Glenn at the beginning. From everything I know of him, he was truly one of the best of the best. His strong moral character combined with all his other achievements to make him one of the few we can all look up to as a complete person who is as an example of what to be, not having to ignore his indiscretions.

Growing up in a NASA company town, where my classmates' parents were astronauts and rocket scientists as were most of my neighbors, meant knowing things that weren't exactly hidden, but also weren't put on the cover of _Life_ magazine. It was an interesting place to live, particularly for those not associated with the space industry. As a kid, we would be catching crawfish or annoying red-eared sliders (turtles) as we avoided snakes and gators in the bayou, but it wasn't unusual for us to have to move out of the way for Sally Ride or one of the other many astronauts jogging the nature trail.

John Glenn never had any scandal or misdeeds attributed to him. Some of the others did great things, but also indulged themselves in vices available to them. When the others received almost free Corvettes, he chose to get a his a family station wagon when GM dealer Jim Rathmann offered the astronauts car deals. That seems to be the best metaphor to describe his reputation in this area.

I have no personal connection with him or his family or any of the others as we were not a NASA family (though I will always be thankful to have grown up in such an amazing place.) The things I know, I know through neighborhood gossip.

There is the Astronaut Grove at Johnson Space Center, with a tree for every astronaut who has died. It will soon get one more tree. It will not be the tree lit in red for the Christmas Season, that one is for the colorful Pete Conrad. The tree for John Glenn will be lit in white lights like the others but will stand out for the strength of the man it is there to honor.

God Speed, Colonel and Senator Glenn. As you return to the stars, we give thanks for the wonder you brought to those of us bound to Earth.


	27. Georgiana Follows Anne

**Friday, 31 July 1812 (1)**

 _Darcy's Twenty-Eighth Birthday_

Anne met Mr. Bennet in the front drive as he waited for his carriage. She wished to bid him a final farewell. "May you have a safe and easy journey, Mr. Bennet," she said to him. "I thank you for allowing Elizabeth to stay with me. You have seen for yourself what a vast improvement my life is with her here."

Still not trusting the people who took his Lizzy away and suspicious of the changes he had noticed in his daughter, he chose not to directly respond to her implied question. "May I expect my Lizzy to be up with the sun also to see me off, as you are now?" he asked.

Anne looked at him cautiously. "No, sir. I believe she was up sharing confidences quite late last night." When Mr. Bennet's eyes narrowed, Anne grew an innocent grin across her face. "Georgiana knows of her late night conversations with her sister. Georgiana, having no sisters of her own, was greatly impressed by your household of ladies, and wishes nothing more than to experience what it would be like to be one of them."

That was a clever answer, Mr. Bennet thought. One that compliments my household and my Lizzy all at once. He acknowledged her move, "Miss Darcy seems to be a pleasant girl." Then made his own play, "However, I find her brother's treatment of my Lizzy to be intolerable. I wonder at your acceptance of it."

"There is no acceptance of it. There is nothing to accept," she declared. "I do not know what you feel you have seen. I may not have physical strength, but this is my household, and my servants are loyal to me. Any improprieties would be reported to me immediately, yet I have not seen, nor have I heard, of anything." Mr. Bennet found himself amused by the frail lady who puffed herself up so seriously as she continued. "I spoke with Elizabeth last night, she told me of Darcy's behavior in Hertfordshire. I assure you, it has not, and will not, be repeated at Rosings Park."

Mr. Bennet watched her silently. It was a trick he learned many years before. To look one's opponent directly in the eyes with no expression on his face; not one of anger, not one of amusement, not one of acceptance, not one of rejection. Continue the silence for minutes and the other will freely offer more information. Usually, it discomfits them into sharing information they prefer to stay hidden.

So he looked. And she looked back. They were at an impasse.

Either he would have to accept her promise of Elizabeth's well-being, which meant conceding he would receive no further information, or she would begin to open up on any untoward happenings at her estate. Elizabeth was changed. He could not quite quantify what it was, but something of her nature had changed since she had been in Kent.

"Sir, you need not worry about Darcy. While I assure you he does not mistreat your daughter in any way, my heir has been conceived. He is now free to return to London, or Derbyshire, at his leisure. He will be returning his sister to London in a week." Anne gave in first, but nothing that would allow him to bring Elizabeth home. He lowered his brows in a nod, congratulating her on her win. She provided even more reason for his daughter to stay. Her assurance that her husband would soon leave meant his daughter would be left alone to care for the soon-to-be growing woman.

Mr. Bennet nodded his defeat as his carriage pulled up. "I look forward to hearing of his removal. May you have good fortune in carrying your ... heir." Mr. Bennet thought it was an odd way for her to refer to her pregnancy. Mrs. Bennet and other ladies of his acquaintance had always referred to their pregnancies with 'her child', 'the baby', or some such term of endearment, but it must be different for this lady.

He climbed into the carriage as Anne strode back into the house.

As he gave the signal for the men to start his journey home, he thought back on all he knew of the offensive Mr. Darcy. He was prideful, rude, and arrogant, but he left Hertfordshire with no incidents of debauchery following him. When he brought Elizabeth and the Gardiners to Longbourn for Jane's wedding, the only thing mentioned about the man was that he refused to speak in the carriage. He was formal, but polite, to the guests at the breakfast. During Mrs. Bennet's visit, she found the man to be disdainful, mentioning one or two incidents that offended her sensibilities, but Mrs. Bennet's sensibilities were so easily offended.

Then there were the incidents he witnessed on this trip. He had a difficult time believing such a formal man would mistakenly call a lady by her Christian name because his wife does, but they were in such unvaring company, hearing his wife constantly refer to her as Elizabeth may have affected him. The man denying he purposefully bumped Elizabeth was concerning—the evidence was on his face when confronted.

Sighing as he relaxed into his seat, Thomas Bennet gave thanks his Lizzy had never been a romantic, lovesick fool like her sisters. He knew she would keep her wits about her while at Rosings Park and, once home, return to her lively nature.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Darcy started to slowly regain consciousness, feeling himself curled around Elizabeth. As he remembered the night before, or more accurately, much earlier that morning, a joy spread through him.

He had caused Elizabeth to conceive!

Yesterday had been a Sturm und Drang for him. (1) It started with his concern as Elizabeth was once again ill when she woke up, although knowing what he now knew, her sickness was no longer so worrying. Then to have her father haul him over the coals at breakfast! (2) Certainly he had made mistakes, but none that would warrant the man's vitriol.

Mr. Bennet was correct. Darcy had been rude and above his company when he stayed at Netherfield. No one ever wanted to view himself in such a way, but there were too many reminders for Darcy. His words at the assembly. His removing from the area without taking leave of the neighboring families. Even the way he viewed Elizabeth when he first agreed to Anne's scheme. How could he, when he was not only just as guilty but had much less of a reason to agree than she did. There were also the other shameful things he had concluded when he was the one compromising her.

He should not have listened at the door, but he was thankful he had. Hearing her tell Georgiana how she felt about his treatment outside the room, hearing Georgiana's own distress at his misbehavior. He had thought Elizabeth knew, understood, why he ignored her. Now he no longer had to think she knew. He even admitted his mistakes to her. The ones that proved beyond a doubt that the only way for him to protect her was for him to ignore her outside the bedroom.

Thankful for being given the chance to clear up their misunderstandings, he now knew he would be with her forever. She had taken him by surprise when she asked how he felt about her. He loved her. There was no question in his mind about it, but a lifetime of morals imposed by the Church would not give him leave to openly admit it yet. He may have thrown off the teachings of adultery by participating in this immoral contrivance, but some part of his mind clung to those lessons of his childhood, though right now he wished it would not. Though difficult to remember, he was still legally married to Anne. And Anne, though she seemed to be in slightly better health now, would soon die. For him to profess his love to Elizabeth only would mean he would then be joyfully awaiting Anne's death. It seemed blasphemous.

His answer was true. He did not want to be separated from her. He would remain at Rosings until the child was born, and he would attend her midwife and physician visits. How he would keep her with him after the child was born, he had yet to figure out. With proper mourning, he should not marry for a year. As a man, he would still be accepted if he compressed his grieving time to six months, but he refused to spend six months living separately from Elizabeth. He could bring her into his home as his mistress, but their reputations would suffer—hers much more so than his. If he brought her in as a nurse, it would raise questions. Why would a woman with her own estate submit to working? No, he could never hide her by feigning employment.

Until he found a way to respectably keep her with him between Anne's death and his freedom to remarry, he would not share his ardent feelings. It would not do.

Elizabeth still slept. She needed the rest, and he enjoyed holding her. And feeling where the littlest Darcy was just starting to grow.

As he lay silently with her, he heard the carriage below. Mr. Bennet must be leaving. Relieved, Darcy relaxed a bit more as he listened to the beat of the clock rhythmically ticking the seconds away.

He heard the doors at the front of the wing open. Anne must be going to breakfast, he thought lazily, until he heard Elizabeth's door open.

"Darcy, what in God's name are you doing in here?" Anne hissed. "I told you to stay in your chambers last night."

Damned Anne! Why was she always letting herself into his room? Did she have no concept of privacy! "This is my room," he growled back at her. "Leave me." He was now the master of Rosings Park, how dare Anne try to order him about.

He then heard the gasp.

When he looked up, it was not only Anne standing inside the door. Georgiana stood directly behind her, staring at him in shock. Elizabeth, stirred by the disturbance, began to look around in confusion. Georgiana turned and ran. Darcy heard her door pound shut.

"Damned you, Anne!" he snarled as he climbed out of bed. "Why can you not knock?"

Thankfully, he was wearing his shirt and had left his breeches beside the bed. Reaching down to grab the breeches and slip them on under the cover of the bedclothes, he looked at Elizabeth next to him. Sighing with relief when he saw her in a chemise. Not that it helped much. His little sister just walked in on him sleeping with her friend.

"Why are you in here?" Anne demanded. "She needed time to herself."

Now wondering how he could ever have considered it blasphemous to vow his affection to Elizabeth, and finding himself quite looking forward to Anne's death, as Anne could be such a daemon at times. "Because this is the room I stay in"—he bit out, dripping with sarcasm—"upon your orders, in case you had forgotten." He left the bed, shoved himself past her, and headed toward Georgiana's room. He did not know what he would say to his sister, but he would be remiss if he did not quickly address what she had just witnessed.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked, her brows knit in confusion.

"To speak with my sister. Since you seemed not to have noticed, she was behind you when you so brazenly opened the door."

"Crap!" Anne exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide as she followed Darcy out the door. (3)

Gently knocking on his sister's door, Darcy quietly announced himself. "Georgiana? Please let me in." Darcy could hear what sounded like sobbing from behind the door.

"Please give me a moment," his sister called weakly.

Anne stood beside Darcy, whispering in a panicked voice, "What are you going to say to her? What are you going to tell her?"

Responding in a whisper, Darcy told her, "I do not know." Knocking again then speaking so his sister could hear, he called again. "Georgiana, please, just open the door."

When Georgiana slowly opened the door, she briefly saw her brother in his state of undress and turned away. Darcy was in no way appropriately attired, only wearing a loose shirt and breeches. No cravat, waistcoat, jacket, stockings, or shoes of any sort. It was not fit attire to wear in the company of his sister, but he no longer cared. He entered her dressing room with Anne on his heels.

They all three found seats, but none could find the words to start.

Finally, Anne began. "Georgiana, dear, what did you see?"

Looking at her cousin in confusion while purposely not looking at her brother, "My brother was in Elizabeth's bed while she was sleeping. He said it was his room and told you to leave." She dropped her head as tears welled.

Darcy was disgusted with himself. He should not have agreed to Anne's plan. He should not have put Elizabeth in such a position. He should not have let Georgiana come to Rosings. He should not have let her stay in Anne's wing. He should not have been in Elizabeth's bed… No. The one thing he refused to believe was that he should not have been in Elizabeth's bed.

"What do you think happened?" Anne gently asked.

"Does it matter? My brother was being disrespectful to you and compromised my friend," she said while staring dejectedly at her toes.

"Georgiana," Darcy began cautiously, as he made an immediate decision. "It is more complicated than what you saw in that moment."

Anne glared furiously at Darcy. She did not want another person with knowledge of the true happenings at Rosings Park, particularly one so young who was more likely to slip.

"Stop it, Anne. You are the one who came up with this debauchery. I may be trapped in your net, but there is no reason for me to lie to Georgiana." So Darcy began. There was no pride in the story he shared, he made no excuses and blamed no one else for his own dissolute part in what he was doing to keep Aunt Catherine at Rosings Park. He took his responsibility upon his shoulders, knowing Georgiana's experience with Wickham earned her his complete honesty.

Anne sat to the side, not pleased to have her machinations altered, but acknowledged her own role in the scheme.

At the end, Anne looked up at Georgiana. "So you see, he is not disrespectful to me. He is doing what I asked."

"But what of Elizabeth? How could you just use her like this? What happens to her?" Georgiana asked.

"Elizabeth will come—" Darcy began before being interrupted by Anne.

"Elizabeth will be fine," Anne told her consolingly. "She now has ownership of her family estate and a decent dowry. She will be well cared for."

"But she is compromised. How will she be fine?" As a girl in training for her coming out, she knew the importance of a girl's integrity in the marriage mart. Without it, she had no chance for a respectable match. "She will have no suitors if it becomes known."

"It will not become known," Anne said firmly. "It is in none of our interest for any to find out what is happening. She will no longer need a suitor for her security, but they will come anyway. She is now an attractive woman of means. If she marries, her estate will become that of her husband. There will be no shortage of men interested in such a prize, even after she tells them she has had a child, but it will now be her choice."

Darcy listened to Anne's prediction with disgust. There damned well had better be a shortage of men! Elizabeth was going to continue living with him. The details were still blurry, but even if he had to do something disgraceful, he was not leaving her, and she was not leaving their child.

Georgiana still hesitated to look at her brother. This was not what she expected from him. He had always been a paragon of morals and virtue for her.

Anne, now resigned to Georgiana as a part of her scheme, took her cousin's hand. "Come, Georgiana. Let us go to my room where we can speak more freely." Neither attended to Darcy on their way out.

Finding himself now alone in his sister's dressing room, Darcy stalked out. Anger. Frustration. Humiliation. All boiled inside him, each competing for primacy. When he stormed into Elizabeth's room, he could tell from the look on her face that he was at his most foreboding. It would not do. He needed an active release for his anger, but she was already dressed and preparing to leave for breakfast, and his sister was down the hall with Anne, a bitch who would just walk in unannounced and ruin his life even further.

"Are you well?" she asked tentatively.

"No."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked innocently.

Yes, you can let me tear your clothes off, then throw you to the bed and mate with the ferocity of wild beasts. And then we can do it again. But he could not ask that of her now. Not with Georgiana down the hall and not while she carried his child.

"No. I am going to get dressed and will be out riding much of the morning," he grumbled as he stomped sullenly toward her to get to the hidden stairway door.

As he passed her, she reached out to grab his hand. "It will be well. I know Georgiana is surprised by this right now, but I will speak to her. She is an intelligent girl, and I will ensure she understands this is not something you are doing to me but a decision I made."

He looked at Elizabeth as her hand brought comfort to him. "Anne has her now." His hand would not stay by his side, but rose to stroke her hair. It always had a calming effect on him, though this time only allayed the most acute of his afflictions. Leaning down to kiss her, he was torn between physical exertion outside or physical exertion right here, preferring the latter. The longer they held their lips and bodies together, the more tempting it became to stay. He finally pulled away. "No, I cannot. I will be too aggressive." His ragged breathing combined with the desire in his eyes showed he had still not decisively chosen. Stroking her cheek, then kissing her briefly once more, he resolutely turned and headed to the hidden stairs for her own sake and that of his child. He bowed to her as he opened the door and exited the room.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Anne and Georgiana took breakfast trays in Anne's rooms, spending most of the morning together. Elizabeth, left to her own devices, enjoyed an extended walk before perusing the library until she was summoned by a footman for tea with the ladies.

Elizabeth made her way to the room with trepidation. Now that Georgiana knew of her disgrace, Elizabeth doubted the proper young woman would still wish to retain their friendship. The next week would be a long one with Georgiana shunning her company. She could not begin to think of Mr. Darcy's response. Already this morning he chose to ride rather than seeking the contentment of the release she could give him. She felt their accord had shifted now that he knew his goal had been achieved.

She tried to slide into the room unnoticed, but Anne and Georgiana greeted her with a warmth accompanied with gracious smiles. The two welcomed her into their conversation. Elizabeth, still perplexed as to how to respond, curbed her participation until she could be more certain of her welcome.

But welcomed she was. Georgiana, while somewhat hesitant at first, soon engaged Elizabeth with the enthusiasm she had previously shown. Anne seemed more tired than usual, contentedly sipping her tea as she allowed Georgiana to do most of the talking.

Toward the end, Georgiana finally broached the subject of her revelation that morning. Obviously afflicted by the events, the young lady timidly told her friend, "Anne spoke with me about what you are doing and why. I cannot say that I approve of what she is making you do, but it pleases me to know you will no longer risk being left destitute." Georgiana paused in an attempt to gauge her friend's response. Georgiana's difficulty in catching the tone of conversations had lead to past humiliations that had further contributed to her shyness.

Elizabeth could only respond with her own humiliation at accepting such a role, no matter the reason. She inhaled, opening her mouth to speak, but no words would form.

"I am sorry!" cried Georgiana. "I did not mean to say something to injure you. I know I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers, but I had hoped we could speak freely. We remain friends, do we not?" Her despair at the mistake etched upon her face.

In witnessing the distress of her friend, Elizabeth found the words she needed to comfort Georgiana. "The impropriety is not on your shoulders, it lays on mine. I am profoundly shamed at your knowing of my disgrace." Dropping her eyes to the floor, again those blasted tears came to her eyes. "I wonder at your still thinking of me as your friend."

"No!" Georgiana lunged to grab her friend's hands in encouragement. "I could never condemn you for this. Anne told me you had no other choice. Your father was injured, you did not know if he yet lived when you agreed. You were to lose your home, your income, everything." Georgiana turned to look at Anne with disapproval before turning back to Elizabeth. "I understand my cousin's motives, though they have been difficult for me to accept. I also understand that what has now been started may not be undone."

"Georgiana," Anne sighed. "I have explained to you how my mother will ruin the chances of a good match for both you and your brother. I do not want you burdened with her." Then growing more resolute, even in her physical exhaustion, she declared, "Besides, it is now done. You know my reasons. I have explained them fully." At this, she leveled a serious look at her young cousin.

"Yes, but you have now presented my brother to me as someone wholly different from the man I knew him to be yesterday," Georgiana complained.

"Your brother has acted as your father, but he is still a young man," Anne reminded her. "A man who needs an heir for his estate. You may choose to see him as no more than a father to you, but what happens when you leave him to start your own family. Will you leave him with none of his own?"

Georgiana visibly sagged. Elizabeth wondered if the young lady's experience with Wickham was to blame. Georgiana had come very close to leaving her brother then, to what she had believed would have been starting her own family.

Elizabeth squeezed her friend's hands. "Come, we have finished our tea. Anne, do you wish for the servants to return to clean? Georgiana, let us practice that duet you were speaking of yesterday at dinner."

Thus easing the contention in the room, Elizabeth and Georgiana were able to quietly reassure one another at the pianoforte until time to prepare for dinner.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Dinner was a quiet affair, so much had happened in the past few days and none of it could be spoken of with the servants present. After the last course, Anne presented Darcy with a cake for his birthday, along with a bouquet of flowers wrapped in the same lace she had Elizabeth's nightgown made from. Darcy raised a brow in amusement when he noticed, glad he was sitting with the table above his lap, as that particular lace had become associated with certain acts it was best for him not to think of in company. When he glanced at Elizabeth and saw her look down with a grin, the memories refused to go away, and a physical reaction began. Inwardly rolling his eyes at his own weakness, he lifted himself off the chair a fraction of an inch, fully engaging the muscles of his thighs, hips, buttocks, stomach, and back to hold himself there until his reaction calmed. Thank you, Father, for teaching me that trick early on, he offered in prayer.

Anne watched him with a smug look that he refused to trust. She seemed to have some machinations in the works he would need to be wary of.

While Darcy was dealing with controlling his reaction, Georgiana had the footman bring her own package to him. Darcy smiled at his sister, who—thankfully—smiled genuinely back at him. When he opened the package, he lifted a silk infant gown trimmed with bright blue ribbons. Georgiana excitedly told him about it. "Mrs. Reynolds told me about this and found it for me to give to you when your baby comes. It was yours. She said the blue ribbons were to protect you from any evil spirits that might want to do you harm." (4) Darcy thanked his sister for such a thoughtful gift before they all retired to the parlor.

While listening to his sister and Elizabeth play, he could only envision the gown holding a tiny little boy with curly dark hair in just a few months. Or girl. No, he was going to have a boy. A strong boy who excelled in both athletics and academics. Who would be clever and kind and loved by all. If he were to have a girl, she would be the most beautiful girl in England, the most beautiful girl ever! She would be witty and quick to understand difficult topics. Thus he spent the rest of the evening, lost in visions of his future heir.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"The miss'us seems like she's not doing so well today. At dinner, she looked pale and drawn."

"She hasn't gone for a walk with Miss Bennet in a week. I wonder is she gettin' worse."

"Nah, she was up early this mornin'. Seeing off that Mr. Bennet who invited himself. I think she just wanted to make sure he left like he said he was. He didn't show himself as much of a gentleman, being so rude to Mr. Darcy the whole time."

"Well, Mr. Darcy isn't so nice to his daughter most times. If a man treated my girl like that, I dare say I'd speak to him the same even if he is a gentleman and me just a commoner."

"Maybe Mr. Bennet being so rude is what is making the miss'us worse. I told him how much his daughter was loved in the house, and he just looked at me like I was a talking toad."

"I'm worried for our miss'us. If she keeps like this, she ain't gonna have no heir and then we ain't gonna have no job."

"You have no need to worry about the miss'us. She is fine," Peeke reassured the servants.

She then asked the butler and the housekeeper to gain the attention of the table and gather the other servants. Once assembled, she announced, "Mrs. Darcy is now with child. Mrs. Wilson and Mr. Pryce discovered it earlier this week, but she chose to wait to tell Mr. Darcy until Mr. Bennet left. She will likely be ill at times and more fatigued. It goes that way even for the healthy." At that point, all of the servants murmured their understanding. "If any of you become ill, you need to stay away from the house. Even if someone in your family is sick, let me or the butler know, and we will find you work outside the house. We now need to pray for the health of both mother and child." Which they promptly did.

Once prayed for, the experienced female servants began the discussions every group of older women have upon learning of a new pregnancy.

"Well, I hope she has a girl. Baby girls do better than boys, particularly if they are born early." (5)

"She should be having the baby around March then."

"She needs a boy—a boy will keep the estate strong."

"But boys don't do so well as babies," the first insisted.

"She needs a healthy boy then," the other retorted.

As the matrons continued their friendly bickering and conversation, the maids focused their attentions on their meal while the men began to discuss sports and politics.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"Anne's goal has been attained. We are no longer required to stay together each night," Mr. Darcy said hesitatingly, trying to ascertain her willingness to allow him to remain in their room. (6) He told her the night before he did not wish to be without her, but, she realized, she had only given him leave to stay that night. "I would prefer to stay, if you are amiable," he stated firmly, giving her a chance to turn him away but leaving no doubt of his own inclinations.

Deciding the best tactic at this point was to use humor—she tended to cry too easily lately—she teasingly asked, "And if I choose to send you downstairs to your own rooms. What would you do then?"

He looked at her with great concentration, as if considering some deeper meanings in one of the lines of Socrates. Lifting his hand, he indicated he found his solution. "There would be but one action available to me."

He let the words hang a moment, refusing to elaborate. He knew how much that irritated her.

Rolling her eyes and sighing deeply in frustration at him, she asked, "And what would that action be, sir?"

As if the answer was nothing but obvious, he replied, "Carry you over my shoulder to the room downstairs." After saying it, a look she well recognized crossed his face along with his cocky grin. Then an idea shone in his eyes. "Thinking upon it, we should go there now. The novelty will be good. You have not gone down the stairway, have you?" he asked as he rose to grab her hand and bring her with him.

"I can not stay in your bed!" she cried as he started pulling her to the door.

He scoffed. "You already have, just not here." Turning toward her, he offered, "It will be better. Anne will not walk in—followed by my sister! And there is no other in that wing. We can make all the noise we want with no one to hear." That last thought was obviously appealing to him.

"But, sir, we must stay up here," she implored. Could he not understand the danger of leaving this room? After being caught in amorous advances the library by Lady Catherine, Elizabeth thought he would exercise more caution.

"Why?"

She was obviously wrong. "Because it leaves traces. Peeke knows to expect those remains and is part of these"—here she waved her hand between the two of them—"efforts."

"Oh," Mr. Darcy deflated. Perking back up, he decided, "We don't have to couple, then there will be no traces."

Elizabeth looked at him with disbelief. After all the excitement he had shown earlier, she doubted he would even hesitate once they arrived in his room.

He obviously realized the same thing after watching her face. "We could bring cloths with us, lay them down, so nothing will be left downstairs," he offered.

Finally willing to give in to his insistence, she warned him, "We cannot stay the night. I will not be caught in your bed by your valet."

Mr. Darcy nodded, going to collect the necessary cloths while Elizabeth brought her gift for him. When they arrived in his room, she noted the different smell of the room. Musky, like Mr. Darcy, she thought as she looked around.

He began to show her around. She was surprised to find one of her handkerchiefs folded in a drawer in the small dresser beside the bed. Ben Key was there too, folded around Raggedy. Mr. Darcy laughed at her surprise. She had not realized he brought her doll with him. Once she had given Raggedy to him, she thought no more on it due to all the activity at the time.

"You said you have something for me?" he asked, reminding her of the package in her hand.

With a devious grin, she handed it to him. Anxious to see his reaction to her gift, she rubbed her hands together. Considering what he had given her, this, she felt, would be a perfect response.

"Lace?" he asked, bewildered as he looked up at her. Seeing the look on her face as well as her rubbing her hands together, he looked down again. "Is this the same lace as your gown?" he grinned. She indicated it was. He lifted the article as she studied his face. When he realized what it was, she laughed out at his recognition.

"It is something a dandy would wear!" he lamented. "I thought you would give me something else to put on you, I do love seeing you wrapped in lace," he parried.

"This is for you to wear so you may entertain me." She indicated she would broker no arguments and have no further conversation until he did as she asked.

Sighing in resignation, he exchanged his silk breeches for the lace ones. "I feel like a fool," he complained.

He did look silly, the lace not providing any service in concealing the parts beneath it, but she reveled in watching his being displayed for her entertainment. "This will not do," she decided. "Your shirt hangs too long. It hides everything interesting within the breeches."

"How am I to remedy it?" he asked, now regaining his teasing humor.

"Scissors," she decided, laughing at his horrified look.

"You must be careful what you cut." His voice and countenance changed to one of seduction as he moved toward her to remove her gown. Finding her wearing the matching stays, his focus was so singular that he needed to be reminded of the cloths brought down to conceal their activities.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"Why did you not answer when your sister spoke to you tonight?" Elizabeth lay beside him, once they finally managed to drag themselves back to their bed upstairs.

Darcy could not remember anyone speaking to him, though he had been quite lost in his own thoughts. "I was not attending. My mind was more agreeably engaged."

"Will you not share the subject of your reverie?" Elizabeth teased.

"I was meditating on the very great pleasure of a pair of fine eyes"—here he kissed her eyes so she would have no doubt which eyes he spoke of—"in my heir." He threw the bedcovers off as he slid his face to her belly. Laying his head on her womb, he spoke to it. "You will grow to be big and strong, and one day you will be the caretaker of Pemberley."

"Big and strong! What if it is a girl?"

He sighed, again speaking to her belly. "I have a difficult time viewing you as a girl. You need to be a boy so my fancy will be correct."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, laughing. "You need a daughter."

"I have Georgiana. I need a son"—he looked up at Elizabeth with eyes full of mirth—"remember that." He kissed her belly, his son. Or daughter. Then moved back up to Elizabeth's side, still wearing his cock-sure grin. When she asked why he wore such a look, he reminded her that he would be in her until the next year. Not the way he wanted to be in her, but still there.

Somehow, she did not find it as amusing as he did, but she did laugh as she again rolled her eyes at him. (7)

Curling her body within his, he left his hand on her stomach. "Thank you for tonight. This"—rubbing her belly—"will always be the best gift I could receive."

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) _Sturm und Drang_ – the dictionary definition of this is: tumult, turmoil, upheaval. It translates to "storm and stress". It is also the style of German literature that was a reaction to the rationalism of the Enlightenment. I chose Elizabeth's birthday as the day one of its primary authors, Jakob Michael Reinhold Lenz, died and Darcy's birthdate as the day one of the primary authors of the Enlightenment, Denis Diderot, died.

(2) 'Haul over the coals' dates from at least 1719, so even though we still use a version of it now, this is a very old saying.

(3) The word "crap" can be dated to the fourteenth century, although I'm not sure how recent crap as an interjection came about. It seemed right since all Anne's carefully laid plans seem to be falling apart right now.

(4) The belief of the color blue protecting the baby from evil spirits is something I found on Regencyredingote at WordPress. If you wish to read the article, google "Regency Baby Clothes: Blue for boys, ? for Girls"

(5) This is actually true. Typically, preemie girls do better than preemie boys.

(6) More word history from History of English Podcast: the word join and conjugal are cognate (come from the same root word). More useless information from your author.

(7) Dad-humor starts early. I think it's somehow hardwired. I know it was with my husband.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to my fabulous betas: 42isIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and my anon one.

Reviews are wonderful. I love to hear what you think of the story. I do respond to them all, even if I get behind sometimes.

Things will start to become exceptionally crazy around here in the coming weeks with the holidays. I appreciate your understanding if I'm a bit late on posting.


	28. Lady Huron Taken to Task

**Saturday, 1 Aug 1812**

Once Darcy left the wing the next morning, Anne entered Elizabeth's room telling her she had ordered them trays in her dressing room, but they needed to share confidences.

The ladies consumed their meal with only a few cursory comments between them. Once the dishes were removed, Anne closed the door behind Peeke. Elizabeth raised her brow in curiosity. _Surely, Anne would say nothing Peeke could not hear?_

"Mr. Pryce sent a note about my child while your father was here, but we have not had privacy to speak of it. He says there is reason to believe we have conceived," she asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Wilson is certain of it," Elizabeth answered.

A hint of a smile started to cross Anne's mouth. "And what is your decision about Darcy?"

 _What is my decision about Mr. Darcy?_ she thought. She wanted him to stay with her more than anything, but the longer he stayed the harder it would be when the time came for them to separate. Maybe she should just get the worst over with now. She would have eight more months at Rosings Park to recover from her heartbreak, with the additional benefit of not having her family witness her misery.

Then again, he wanted to stay with her; he thought it would make him a better father. How could she deny him that? "I have made no decision. He said he wishes to stay, but I wonder if it would be better for him to remove himself."

Anne frowned. "Why would his leaving be better?"

"It is over. There is no reason to delay the impending separation. Once the babe is born, I will return to Longbourn, and he will return to one of his properties. We will rarely see each other again"—Elizabeth exhaled deeply—"I have slept with my sister most of my life. It has been easier than would have been believed to become accustomed to Mr. Darcy in my bed each night. Yet when I return home, I will for the first time, have a bed that is solely my own."

She had slept alone before when either she or Jane had stayed with her aunt and uncle in London or while she stayed with Charlotte. But to have a bed that would never be shared by another—that would be a first for her.

Anne narrowed her eyes. "I understand your feelings," she acknowledged before growing more resolute. "However, Mr. Pryce will not know with certainty there is a baby before the quickening. Until that time in which I can feel my child move, you must continue your union with Darcy." (1) Anne looked at Elizabeth, leaving her meaning perfectly clear. She would not yield. "No matter your difficulties with Darcy in the past, I will not consent to his leaving until I can feel the life in my heir."

So he would stay. She understood Anne's full meaning. Mr. Darcy would remain throughout Elizabeth's stay or until the end of Anne's life.

Anne now began to smile, even to giggle. "So tell me, what does it feel like? I want to know everything. I want it to be like I feel the pregnancy for myself."

Elizabeth, unsure if she were more glad or sad by Anne's resolution, smiled indulgently at her odd friend and began to tell her of the initial illness, the emotional extremes, the feelings of contentedness and joy, as well as the good and the bad of the increased sensations of taste, smell, and touch. Though some of the benefits of the increased sensation to touch, she would never speak of to Anne!

Anne listened raptly, absorbing all the information Elizabeth had to give.

~~~oo0oo~~~

While Anne spoke with Elizabeth in her dressing room, Darcy took Georgiana for a ride. He hoped to explain himself, or at least to seek her forgiveness and the best way for him to have such a conversation was while in motion.

Once they rode past the gardens and into the pastures of Rosings, Darcy gathered his courage and began. "Georgiana, I need you to tell me what Anne told you of what is happening."

Georgiana, though obviously not comfortable and unable to meet his eyes, did obey his command and recounted much of what Anne told her.

"And what do you think of what is happening?"

"It is not fair that Elizabeth would have to do this," she declared. "Her father should have made better arrangements."

Waiting a few moments, he hoped Georgiana would elaborate on her own, thus saving his humiliation at having to ask. She did not. "What do you think of me?" he cautiously inquired.

"You will always be the best of brothers to me," she smiled sadly, finally looking at him. "I am surprised, disappointed even, that you would agree to do this, but Anne explained to me why you agreed. She also told me the reasons she chose both you and Elizabeth. I agree with her reasons but believe there must have been a better way."

Taking a deep breath to solidify her resolution, Georgiana offered her brother the forgiveness he was seeking. "Brother, I am accustomed to seeing you as my guardian, as a stand-in for my father. Although I have been reminded of your eligibility for as long as I can remember, I have never appreciated that it meant you are still young and searching to begin your own family. You have delayed having children of your own as you have guided me, but now it is time. You need to teach them as Father taught you so they will continue to keep Pemberley secure and prosperous." Now looking directly into his eyes, she confirmed her support. "This has already begun. It is my duty to help you succeed and keep your confidence as you did for me with Wickham. Once this ends though, you must promise me you will begin seeking your own happiness."

Darcy felt the relief course through his body. His little sister would not reject him for his misdeed. She may no longer look upon him with the innocent reverence she once did, but as she quickly matured into adulthood, her brother could offer an example of a flawed, but caring and mostly virtuous, man. He gave her his promise, knowing that even before he left Rosings Park, he would be seeking his own happiness. He knew what his happiness would entail, but he had not yet devised a plan to achieve it.

"I asked Anne why Richard was not chosen," Georgiana offered. Darcy froze a moment. He had not thought of Richard and his role in all this in months. His sister laughed, "Anne said Richard was not to be trusted unsupervised with her estate. Since this would be his only property, he would be forced to live with Aunt Catherine. Anne said she would not do that to either of them."

The siblings spent the rest of the morning riding across Rosings Park, sometimes speaking further on Darcy's actions with Elizabeth, but most times speaking of family and dreams.

When they returned, Darcy walked his sister to her room before going to the downstairs rooms to clean before dinner. "Georgiana," he said in a whisper. "May I share something with you?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Elizabeth is with child now. She is not so far along, but the doctor says to expect a baby by March," he beamed.

"Oh, brother!" she whispered back excitedly. "I am so pleased!" She paused a moment before looking up at him earnestly. "Now you must begin to work toward your own happiness."

~~~oo0oo~~~

At tea that day, Lady Catherine, having spent the morning with Mr. Collins, was more authoritarian than usual, giving her ludicrous advice to everyone in the room.

During a few intolerable minutes of listening to such nonsense, Anne watched Elizabeth grinning at the absurdity displayed before them all. Darcy was lost in his own thoughts, while Georgiana was trying diligently to make sense of all that was being said. Finally having enough, Anne dismissed the servants from the room and asked Darcy to close the doors. She had to ask him a second time, only to have Georgiana nudge him to gain his attention, whereupon she had to make her request a third time. Elizabeth could not hide her entertainment at the scene.

Once they were alone, Anne gently took charge of the room from her mother by quietly making her announcement. "Mr. Pryce is cautiously hopeful we will have a child in March. Mrs. Wilson is more certain."

Lady Catherine flew into raptures! "I am saved! Anne, dear, you are such a proficient I knew your scheme could not fail." She looked toward Elizabeth. "You do everything you are instructed by Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson to ensure I have the healthiest of grandchildren."

Elizabeth wondered amusedly how Lady Catherine would feel knowing Mrs. Wilson had instructed her to continue coupling until the child arrived.

But Lady Catherine had not yet finished. "My grandson, for I know it will be a son, sons are so much better at running an estate, will be the most exalted landowner in England! Once born, I will begin arrangements for him to become titled. None can own such a vast estate as he will without a title. He will be the most desired of gentlemen on the marriage market when his time comes. He might even marry one of the children of the Prince Regent's daughter, Princess Charlotte!"

Darcy scoffed unbelievingly at her. Though his own thoughts had been running somewhat similar to Lady Catherine's, he would never admit it. "You would do best to allow the child to be born first, before planning the wedding."

"You can never plan an auspicious match too early."

Darcy promised himself he would regularly speak to his son, or daughter, about his own hopes for the child's marriage, none of which would include his Aunt Catherine's ideas of an auspicious marriage.

When Georgiana spoke up to tell her brother and Elizabeth how much she anticipated becoming an aunt, Lady Catherine realized with horror that her young niece, who was not to know the maternity of the child, was in the room. Even more concerning was Georgiana learning of the maternity with such sanguinity. The girl should be shocked! Such activities must offend her sensibilities until she was married then experienced enough to become accustomed to such activities by gentlemen of means. As selfish and inane as Lady Catherine could be, she still felt a responsibility to ensure that her niece maintain her propriety.

"Georgiana! Anne, why would you make such an announcement with Georgiana in the room?" Lady Catherine accused her daughter.

"Georgiana already knows, Mother. She and I have spoken on it. She is now one of us." Looking over at her younger cousin, Anne smiled acknowledgment of her new role in their endeavor to save Rosings. "Georgiana herself suggested a role she can play to help us. She will have to return to London soon. While there she will be required to accompany Aunt Eleanor on her visits, so Georgiana can help mold the gossip among the _ton_. She simply tells them how well I am, how the pregnancy agrees with me, how much Miss Bennet improves my health and disposition. That will be enough for them to start creating their own stories of joy."

Darcy scowled, "There is no need for Georgiana to be a part of your plans. She is innocent in this."

"But it affects me too," Georgiana cried. "If any scandal comes from this, it will fall upon me as well. It is my duty to my family to keep our names among the honorable ones," Georgiana reminded her brother, her role in the plan now sealed in her mind. "I have no wish to be excluded from something so important to my family and my future."

Thus, Georgiana let the others know she would not allow them to leave her out. She may be young, but she was no longer as naïve as she was last summer. Anne speculated that her youth and perceived naiveté would play well in directing the London gossip. It was decided Georgiana would extended her stay to allow Anne more time to instruct her in the best ways to respond in drawing room conversations.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Mid-August**

Georgiana had been a welcome addition, but after a fortnight at Rosings, there was no new conversation. All topics to be discussed had been discussed and re-discussed until they were discussed to death.

During Georgiana's extended visit, Anne, sometimes with Lady Catherine, spent much of their time reviewing different potential drawing room conversations and how Georgiana's commentary could sway the talk of the town once she returned to London society with her Aunt Eleanor. Anne was now quite confident Georgiana would sway the gossip in their favor.

For Elizabeth, letters remained a welcome respite from the monotony of life at Rosings and a connection to her home and previous life. Her frequent exchange of letters with Charlotte, the Gardiners, and with Longbourn continued to sustain her.

Her letters with Jane slowed to once a week, as there was little to write of from Rosings. Jane had more interesting confidences to share with her sister.

One was related to Miss Bingley's drunkenness at the wedding, and the repercussions. Apparently, Lord Huron renegotiated their marriage contract, stipulating her ability to reside in Town would be subject to her ability to hold her tongue and refrain from drink. He had also forced her to write letters of apology to Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, and Anne before he would proceed with their engagement. Jane pitied poor Caroline, even though the lady had behaved poorly while at Netherfield Park for the wedding, but Caroline _was_ much disappointed. Though Jane was no longer as willing to think so well of everyone after experiencing more time with Miss Bingley, she could feel sympathy for someone in so much misery.

Caroline had lost the Darcy fortune for herself, one she had valiantly pursued, to a woman of greater station and worth. None of her education could make up for what she lacked in breeding. At the same time, she lost all hope of a connection to the Darcy family when her brother chose to connect himself with the Bennet family. During the period while she was back at Netherfield, with all of its memories, and back in Hertfordshire, which she so openly despised, she was again reminded of what was denied her because of her inferior birth.

In London, she had been humiliated more than once in society when she tried to disparage Darcy for marrying his unaccomplished and mousy cousin. The ladies of the _ton_ had openly laughed at Caroline's hypocrisy and stupidity.

Finally, she managed to come to an agreement with a titled gentleman but would have to learn to economize, as his estate was so reduced, even though he would maintain his bachelor lifestyle. She would be allowed to live in his parent's home in the most desirable part of town, as long as she contained her behaviors, but he would choose her lady's maid, which seriously displeased Caroline. Elizabeth wondered if Lord Huron would do what the Prince Regent did and appoint his mistress as his wife's maid. (2)

Jane had recently shared her own expectation of a child in March, as well as her anticipation of having her most beloved sister, who would be the child's most beloved aunt, spend much of her time at Netherfield once her time in Kent was complete. That Elizabeth was not able to share her own experience side-by-side with her sister was painful. She compensated by carefully writing all of her own details to Jane under the guise of describing Anne's experiences.

When Jane returned from her wedding trip, she had related her father's brief description of his journey to Kent. He had complained bitterly that it was unpleasant to travel such a distance. The people of the house offered him much entertainment, with the exception of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy amused him in a different way, being such a proud and arrogant man. Jane shared that her father expressed his joy in knowing Mr. Darcy would soon be leaving the estate now that his wife had conceived, thus leaving Lizzy free from the man's disdain. As Jane was concerned that her sister may be suffering, Elizabeth wrote to assured her sister that she was happy and well, though none of her letters indicated Mr. Darcy's continued presence at Rosings Park.

Charlotte updated Elizabeth with her own perspectives on the Meryton gossip, as well as information on her own increasing. She held hope a girl would come in January, to help with the home. _Boys were always so unruly as they aged, better to have a girl first_ , she wrote.

The Gardiners greatly entertained their niece with descriptions of the events in town as well as the antics of their children. Though Elizabeth had little to write back, she could ask questions and send her love.

Letters from Longbourn were the least entertaining, as they primarily consisted of her mother complaining about her father's unfair reduction of her pin money. That he tightened the purse strings on Kitty and Lydia further mortified her mother, and the diatribes on her misuse flowed long. Her father only wrote once, just a few lines entreating her precipitous arrival to end his own misuse by his wife and two silliest daughters.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday, 25 Aug 1812**

Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson made their monthly visits to Rosings to check on their patients.

Lady Catherine ensured Mr. Pryce knew that Anne had become more fatigued of late. Mr. Pryce had no more treatment to offer. They could once again try to remove the black tumors, but it would be exceedingly painful, and they would likely once again grow back. Anne admitted her fatigue but felt it due more to the heat of the summer than the progress of her illness.

Darcy, as he had vowed, attended Elizabeth's visit with Mrs. Wilson. Initially, Mrs. Wilson tried to remove him, but when he refused, claiming that as this was a business venture of sorts, he certainly needed to attend any meetings ascertaining the progress, she finally consented. Mrs. Wilson did warn him she would not censor herself for his sensibilities.

She noted Elizabeth's thickening waist and felt the increase in the size of her womb, telling her all looked well. She recommended she further let out her gowns to help conceal the growing belly.

When Darcy asked about the pregnancy and what could be expected, Mrs. Wilson, true to her word, held nothing back. Elizabeth looked down and blushed for him a few times at the frankness of the midwife. Darcy was not sure if he was more terrified, or fascinated, by all of the information.

Of course, he retained the most important part, which Mr. Pryce had already told him: it was best for him to remain in union with her until the end. He was happy to offer his utmost assistance and was willing to perform his duties to ease her condition in any way possible.

Mrs. Wilson would allow him to attend the birth if he was man enough and able to help out, but she had no use for those men who swoon over the sight of blood and made patients of themselves.

Mrs. Wilson still felt the baby would come toward the end of February or early March. And no, she could not tell what sex it would be.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Late September 1812**

With the small group at Rosings, the days were unvaried but eventually passed. As September drew to a close, Georgiana knew it would be time for her to return to London and again work on preparing for her coming out.

With her trunks packed and loaded on the carriage, she bid each member of the household farewell before her brother handed her into the carriage to bring her to Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Henry's home in Town.

Once in Town, Georgiana accompanied Aunt Eleanor on all of her morning visits. One morning, on the last day of September, the ladies visited Lady Amelia, an old school friend of Aunt Eleanor. Georgiana was overjoyed when she saw Mrs. Bingley arrive as another of Lady Amelia's callers that morning, though seeing Jane's sisters, Mrs. Hurst and Lady Huron, did not elicit the same response.

Georgiana had accepted Lady Huron's letter of apology, for politeness sake, but had no desire to seek her company. Fortunately for Georgiana, Lady Huron seemed to feel the same, choosing a seat a distance away from her.

With Mrs. Bingley sitting next to her, the two ladies began warm conversations covering Jane's wedding tour and Georgiana's trips to Matlock and Kent. Georgiana gave well wishes for Jane's blessed event, while Jane gave well wishes for Mrs. Darcy's blessed event. "You will make such a fine aunt," Jane assured her young friend. "Much like Elizabeth will be. I do look forward to having her near. I wish she could be with me now."

Georgiana had spent the past weeks practicing with Anne. "Oh, but Mrs. Bingley," she cried. "Elizabeth is so wonderful in Kent! She does so much that improves Anne's health, even the servants have remarked on it. Now with the pregnancy, Anne has been tired, but Elizabeth lifts her spirits and convinces her to go on walks, which are again improving her health."

Any sorrow Jane had expressed for her sister's absence was replaced by a feeling of pride that her sister was able to provide such assistance to Anne. Until the end of the call, the ladies spoke of Anne's improved health and how much the presence of such a lively friend had improved her constitution.

There were a number of critical gossips at Lady Amelia's that day. Neither Jane nor Georgiana seemed to notice the ladies' attention shift to the conversation now discussing the sickly rich woman married by the handsome and wealthy Mr. Darcy. Even Lady Huron listened. The story of the miraculous improvement of Lady Catherine's daughter was too good not to spread and would not anger her husband.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Mid October 1812**

 **London**

She had done what was needed during the visit at Lady Amelia's. Her aunt had arranged to have the Bingleys, along with a few ladies who spread scandal among the _ton,_ attend her friend's morning calls a few weeks ago. Since that time, Aunt Eleanor had brought Georgiana through many of the finer drawing rooms in town where she repeated the story of Anne's improved health and the family's expectation of happiness in March.

When they indulged in an ice at Gunter's, they overheard the ladies at the table next to them discussing the Darcys and their upcoming heir. Aunt Eleanor smiled at Georgiana as the voices drifted toward them.

Tonight's dinner party should seal the story. By next week, the paper would have the information.

Georgiana did not care for it but knew it to be necessary. She always enjoyed Mr. and Mrs. Bingley's company, but the others were challenging to attend with. It was a large party, so she would not have to be near Lady Huron or Mrs. Hurst during much of the dinner party.

All knew Lady Huron was not to be trusted. Their servants had whispered disgraceful tales in the ears of their masters and mistresses of the sanctimonious and false accusations the lady had made in her jealousy of the Darcys. The ladies of the _ton_ knew the bitter social climber wished to besmirch the Darcy name with scandalous accusations. It caused them to laugh in private at her stupidity and hypocrisy while smiling to her face.

As Georgiana excitedly told a friend about how well her cousin had become, just with the care of her buoyant friend, Lady Huron walked over sniffing disdainfully. "I have never heard of a friend's visit improving the health of one who had been so ill for so long."

At that moment, Lord Huron strode over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder while giving his wife a look that would brook no disappointment before he addressed the assembled ladies. "Please, excuse us." He led his Lady away as Georgiana excused herself to get some fresh air. Inadvertently, she found the Huron's conversation drifted to her position on the balcony.

"Madam, I will not have you further maligning the Darcys," he commanded her. "You are already viewed as a fool. You will do well to remember the fine words in the Proverbs of the Bible: _Even a fool is thought wise if he keeps silent, and discerning if he holds his tongue._ " (3)

Georgiana heard the woman gasp and doubted anyone had so confronted her behavior. "I only speak the truth," she said arrogantly in her own defense.

Lord Huron chuckled. "You speak to injure the character of those born above you. You always have. I will have your trunks packed tomorrow to return you to the estate for the remainder of the season. Pity, it is so early, but there is nothing that can be done. I did warn you this would be the result if you defied me."

"I refuse to return to that hovel! You deceived me when you described your estate before the marriage. It will take much work to bring style to it—all of the furnishings are from the last century!"

"You have no choice. If I say you must go, then you will leave for your journey tomorrow," he said with finality. Continuing, he let her know, "You do not have my leave to change any of the furnishings. I have begun the repairs necessary to maintain _my_ home, so you will be confined to the rooms without work being done. Fortunately, by next summer, the entire home should be available to you, though you will still have no leave to decorate. I will not have that nonsense you admire in my estate."

Georgiana could hear Miss Bingley–Lady Huron–gasping for air. Lord Huron had no care. "I will return to the party now. You shall not return until you compose yourself. I will delay your trip to the country this once, but you will not receive another reprieve. You shall not be accompanying me in society until you learn to comport yourself in the manner deemed appropriate for a baron's wife, and _this_ is not it."

With that, Georgiana heard the man's steps return into the house, while the woman began to sob. (4)

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday 27 October 1812**

 **Rosings**

Elizabeth had started feeling the baby move in September. She said it felt like a butterfly. He tried, but felt nothing.

He copied what Mrs. Wilson did on her lower belly and felt the part of her growing inside, but still he could not feel it move. As the pregnancy progressed, he felt her getting larger with wonder. Elizabeth laughed at his awe, but she could still feel the things inside her that he could not.

Each time Elizabeth told him she felt it move, he would put his hand to her belly. Nothing. He then tried putting his more sensitive cheek on her belly. Nothing. She was starting to feel it more often. Each time he would become excited and try to feel what she was feeling, only to feel … nothing.

Particularly frustrated this evening at not being able to participate, he growled at that uncooperative baby, "What have I done to you to make you so disagreeable?" He laid his check on Elizabeth's belly as she once again laughed at his frustration. _It is not particularly kind of her to laugh_ , he thought grumpily.

He looked up from his position on her belly. "Fine, little Darcy." He then commanded the baby, "You stay right there and do not move, while I play with your food." At which point Darcy reached up to stroke Elizabeth's breasts while he began kissing her belly.

He felt it!

It kicked him right in the mouth! He frowned. It kicked him in the mouth. That was not a propitious beginning to have his son or daughter, but probably a son, kick him in the mouth.

When Darcy looked up, he saw that Elizabeth knew. She smiled sweetly at him, encouraging him to move up in the bed while taking one of his hands firmly to her lower belly. He waited to feel it again.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, again frustrated with the stubborn boy, a girl would not be this cantankerous, growing within Elizabeth, Darcy told the baby he would now not only play with his food but also steal it. Elizabeth still held his hand firmly on her belly as she laughed at his attack of her breasts. She called him a silly man, so he became more focused in his attentions to her breasts, beginning to forget the intractable baby as his own desires began to claim his attentions.

There it was again!

His head snapped up toward Elizabeth, knowing he wore a foolish grin. The baby moved again! The more attention Darcy paid to the baby's food source, the more the child fought to make him stop.

Still wearing his grin, he shared his theory with Elizabeth. "Look at how he defends his food. He is already a strapping young man!" Darcy declared.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Unless _she_ is the one defending her food."

Darcy considered, " _She_ might be. It matters not." His grin grew even larger. "I now get to feel him. _Her_ ," he corrected himself after the look Elizabeth gave him.

He was sincere that it mattered not. He now had a most pleasant way to play with his baby and his wife … no, Elizabeth. (5)

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) For those who may not get this, Anne is extending Elizabeth's required time to sleep with Darcy. The quickening, when the mother can feel the baby move, is usually around 4 months but nobody else can feel it that early, at most if feels like gas or something. (Even to the mother it can feel like gas.) For others to feel the baby move would be around five to six months.

(2) That is basically what happened. The Prince Regent appointed one of his mistresses, Lady Jersey, as the Princess' "Lady of the Bedchamber." I wanted to share a few interesting side notes about the "Lady of the Bedchamber" Lady Jersey. First, she was forty, had ten kids, and was a grandmother when the affair with the Prince Regent began. (Let's hear it for the experienced ladies out there!) And second, her daughter-in-law, the next Lady Jersey, also had lots of affairs and was one of the main patronesses of the social club Almack's. Lady Sarah Jersey's fortune not only came from trade, but she was also actively involved in the business. Her grandfather established the banking firm Child & Co. whose fortune passed to his only child, Lady Sarah Jersey's mother, and then down to Lady Sarah Jersey as the oldest daughter. (Her older brother received their father's title and estate.) The whole time she was snubbing people in trade as beneath her, she was an active senior partner in the bank. Oh, and her husband was reportedly once asked why he did not defend his wife's honor. He said he would have to fight every man in London. (Thank you to my beta for keeping me in line. I had my Lady Jersey's confused and she straightened me out. I also did not realize how many Princess Charlotte's England claimed at that time.)

(3) This is the New International version of Proverbs 17:28 because I thought it sounded more appropriate. The King James Version is " _Even a fool, when he holdeth his peace, is counted wise: and he that shutteth his lips is esteemed a man of understanding."_ (Though many times a similar saying is attributed to Mark Twain: "Better to stay quiet and be thought a fool than to open your lips and remove all doubt.")

(4) I despised writing this. I have known people who were treated more like property than anything else by their spouse or lover. I wanted to make a scene where Lord Huron basically took the spoiled Caroline in hand, but it ended up being much crueler than I wished for. On the other hand, after reading how most ladies were treated in that time, particularly with the classism (no matter how much money or training she had, Caroline Bingley was still considered only slightly above the tradesman class), he morphed into an unfeeling man who viewed her only as a dowry he could get. He does have his mistress, who would be from an even lower class, but maybe she does not put up with his crap. I think Caroline will spend some time alone on the estate and maybe meet a few country girls who teach her to stand up for herself and to stop being ugly. (Note: I wrote this the day of the US presidential election, which probably influenced me.)

(5) Nurses used to tell pregnant women to stimulate their nipples to get the fetus to move more while doing a stress test. (I have no way of knowing if they still do, it's been a long time since I've been around L&D.) Nipple stimulation causes a release of oxytocin and oxytocin is what naturally induces labor. I believe it is the contractions that cause the baby to move, but I'm no expert. It was just a nicer way to end the chapter than the thing with Caroline.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

Thank you again to my fabulous betas: SixThings, the one who doesn't want to be known, and 42isIndeedTheAnswer.

Reviews are wonderful. I love to hear what you think of the story. I do respond to them all, even if I get behind sometimes.

* * *

A/N: For those wondering about Georgiana's easy acceptance, I do have the conversation between Anne and Georgiana as part of the epilogue, although a very wise beta recommended I call it an "outtake". (Right now there are 2 epilogues.) Some commenters have speculated that might be because Anne was more forthright with Georgiana about her plans than with Darcy and Elizabeth. As we only see this story from the perspectives of D&E, that may be a good speculation on their part.

Also you can see the story is starting to move much faster through time. The major events in the beginning happened over a relatively short period of time—starting from the end of March until the end of July. Now those major events are over, even though lots is happening with the baby development, Rosings Park has to be horribly dull. No visitors are anticipated, and nothing much is happening except growing a baby. I remember staying at my grandparent's farm house before even VCRs were a thing. We would have fake gunfights using blades of grass and making shooting noises at each other for entertainment. Or watch ants rebuild their mounds. Not a lot to write home about. (Or Jane or Charlotte or Aunt Gardiner.)

That is how this story will end at Chapter 35. I have them all written out and ready for the wonderful beta crew to review them when they have time. I still need to finish cleaning up/filling out the epilogues/outtakes.


	29. Anne's Avarice

**Monday, 2 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

Mr. Darcy refused to tell Anne of the babe's movement and forbade Elizabeth from telling as well. He wanted to keep this intimacy between Elizabeth and himself for as long as he could. The possibility of his leaving was now so foreign to him that he did not even consider it as a reason to delay telling Anne that he had felt the baby's movements.

Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson had visited the Friday last. Mr. Darcy again stayed during the visit to hear all the doctor and midwife had to say. He needed to be there to "receive an update on his investment," as Mr. Darcy drolly called it. Anne decided she should attend Elizabeth's visits as well. Elizabeth's feelings on the matter were not consulted, though she in no way appreciated being put on display for so many. When Lady Catherine tried to demand a right to attend, Elizabeth was thankful that both Anne and Mr. Darcy refused to allow her admittance.

Mrs. Wilson's exam had found her increasing womb to be slightly larger than she expected. She attributed it to the size of the baby since its father was such a great height. (1) Mrs. Wilson also felt movement during her exam, pronouncing it to be a good sign. Anne rushed to feel her child move, but the baby had stopped by that point.

As Mrs. Wilson began to speak, Elizabeth interrupted her, giving her midwife an imploring look. "Anne," Elizabeth cried out desperately. "He is more active in the evening. You will likely be able to feel him before retiring tonight." Elizabeth watched Mrs. Wilson, praying she would not elaborate on encouraging babies to movement. Only God could imagine what Anne would do if she learned touching Elizabeth's breasts would cause the baby to move.

Thankfully, Mrs. Wilson did not share that information with Anne. She did warn both ladies that Elizabeth's condition would soon be unable to be hidden by loose clothing and they would need to prepare for confinement.

Once the doctor and midwife left, Mr. Darcy shooed off Anne so they could rest. Elizabeth could tell by the look on his face that the direction of his thoughts had little to do with resting.

Once Anne left, even though mid-day, he was quick to pull Elizabeth close. "You must be tired after so much poking and prodding." His comfort level with her was such that he was now quick to tease her. "Mrs. Wilson said you should again loosen your clothing, here, allow me to help you," he offered as he moved around to unbutton her gown. Once he removed her gown and stays, she helped him remove his own clothing with the exception of his shirt. They slipped between the bedclothes, clinging together to warm each other in the chilled bed.

"The exam was most unfair," he told her. "Mr. Pryce feeling you. Mrs. Wilson feeling you. Anne feeling you. I was the only one left out," he pouted. The knowing smile that quickly replaced his affected pout left no doubt of his intentions. "Now it is my turn to do the feeling. And the poking and prodding."

As Mr. Darcy began to find his favorite places on Elizabeth's body, he first moved her to lie on her back, while he again did everything he had recently learned to do to feel his child move. Placing his hand on her belly and his mouth on her breast, he encouraged the little Darcy to dance within his mother before his father decided it was time for the little one to rest while the adults focused their attentions on playing a very different rhythm upon each other's bodies. One that ended with what could only be called a percussive beat, after which rest finally came to both.

~~~oo0oo~~~

After the parties had retired for the evening, Anne came to Elizabeth's room. "I wish to feel him," she weakly exclaimed. Elizabeth, already undressed to her chemise, lay on the bed to allow Anne to properly place her hands to feel the little Darcy move.

Big Darcy, dressed in his nightshirt when Anne so boldly walked in, once again reprimanded his cousin for, once again, simply walking into their room without the courtesy of even a knock. "Anne, what is wrong with you? Why do you just walk in? It is uncouth. We could easily have been in here without clothing." He refrained from giving other details on the more intimate acts they were frequently involved in once their clothing was removed, but even thinking in such a direction irritated him further since Anne was in the room and he could not act on those thoughts.

"So you would be undressed. Why do I care? Do you think I would be impressed, or do you fear I would laugh?" Anne bit back to Darcy, much to Elizabeth's surprise. "I wish to feel my baby move. Your state of dress means nothing to me."

Darcy, now growing even more agitated at Anne's interrupting his peaceful evening, took a book and sulked to a chair by the window, removing himself from her company before he said things that he would later regret.

Anne kept her hands on Elizabeth's now slightly rounded belly, anxiously awaiting some movement. "What does it feel like, when it moves?"

"At first it was like having the winds," Elizabeth laughed. "But now it feels like little hands are punching me."

"Punching," Anne cried softly. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth assured her. "Not at all. It is just unexpected. Sometimes it is a movement, as though he's rolling over in his sleep. Other times it is quick."

"Oh!" Anne cried. "Was that it?" Elizabeth nodded, happy for Anne's excitement.

To Darcy's disgust, he watched Anne put her head near Elizabeth's stomach, saying, "We finally meet! I have been waiting for you to love."

When he saw the odd look on Elizabeth's face as Anne planted a kiss on her stomach, Darcy knew she had gone too far for Elizabeth's comfort, and it was time to force Anne out of the room. Getting up he moved toward Anne, ready to physically remove her if he had to. "Anne, what do you think you are doing?" he scowled.

She looked defiantly at Darcy. "I will kiss my baby if I wish."

"You are not kissing a baby, you are kissing Elizabeth! What is wrong with you? Why can you not maintain some sense of propriety? Or at least knock from time to time!"

Anne stood, her frail frame standing solidly against Darcy's powerful one. "Bah!" she spat at him. "I am the one who needs this child, and who already loves this child more than any other. This is my child, and I will not be pushed aside." Looking at Elizabeth, she apologized if showing affection to her own child made Elizabeth uncomfortable, but as her time and strength was going to be limited after the child was to be born, she felt entitled to start showing her affection now. In that manner, her child would always have her love as a part of its very beginning. She leaned back to Elizabeth's belly, placing her hands on each side of the bulge as if to offer the baby a hug, and assured her child she was working to ensure it had a perfect life, though she had little time left, she promised her baby she would not die until she knew with certainty her child would live in happiness.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth. _She must be feeling sentimental,_ he thought as Elizabeth's look begged him to leave Anne alone. Deciding against his initial resolution to physically remove Anne, he decided to take a different route. "Fine," he stated. Turning abruptly, he went to his side of the bed and climbed between the bedclothes to Elizabeth's side. Slipping his arms around her, he pulled Elizabeth closer to him staring challengingly at Anne.

Anne stared challenging back at him. "Fine," she retorted. "But you will not stop me from caring for _my_ child." Once again kissing Elizabeth's belly, Anne politely bid her a good night, refusing to further acknowledge Darcy.

When the door clicked behind his cousin who was becoming stranger and stranger, Elizabeth turned to him to take him to task for his treatment of her. "Sir, that was not kind," she chided him.

He expected it with the look she had given him earlier. "She always has been odd, but now her acts are more bizarre than I have ever seen before."

"She is odd," Elizabeth agreed. "As I have stayed here she has become increasingly strange. I wonder if her illness is beginning to affect her mind. If not her illness, perhaps the realization of her impending … plight."

 _Elizabeth did have a reasonable conjecture_ , Darcy thought. "Point taken," he agreed. "I shall work to be more understanding, but I still find it disturbing."

"I take comfort that she wants such happiness for the child. Though odd in her manner, she is showing love. It is charming that she wants the child to be so happy."

"If that is what you wish to believe, I bow to your greater compassion." But then a truly reprehensible thought gripped Darcy, though he could not refrain from teasing Elizabeth with it. "I wonder what Anne would do if she learned how to make little Darcy move?"

Elizabeth was none too pleased with his suggestion. Rolling her eyes, she groaned. "I was so worried Mrs. Wilson would tell her today! While disquieting to have her kissing my stomach, I can tolerate it, but I refuse to allow her to touch my breasts!"

Darcy laughed as he settled in the bed for sleep with Elizabeth in the new position he adopted. Darcy would wrap himself around her back with one hand holding his baby and the other hand holding his love.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday, 3 November 1812**

The next morning Anne ordered trays so she and Elizabeth could share a breakfast in her dressing room while engaging in a private conversation.

"We had discussed this before when we first suspected you were with child, but now I have felt the life in the babe so we must make a decision. Do you prefer for Darcy to stay?" Before Elizabeth could begin to consider, Anne rushed on. "I did believe it best for him to stay, making the birth easier through continued amorous congress. I think it would make Darcy feel more for the babe. His attachment will be important as the only parent on paper once I am gone. But my baby also needs parents to love and to be loved by."

Elizabeth was confused by her reference to 'parents,' Mr. Darcy would be the child's only parent until he found one of the _ton_ to remarry.

"My plan appeared to be working, Darcy is attached to the baby, but now he seems to be declaring ownership and trying to push me away. _That_ will not do," Anne announced, suddenly shifting into a possessive stance.

Looking directly at Elizabeth, Anne shared some of her plans for her baby. "You must remain in the little Darcy's life. You must stay with the Darcy family, so he will have you to love him. You are the only one who could love my child as much as I do."

Again, Elizabeth felt Anne's expectations odd. Already feeling the stirrings in her own heart for the baby, she was beginning to realize giving her child to someone else would be the most difficult thing she had ever done.

On her walks, she found herself planning ways to keep the child once Anne passed. Mr. Darcy would wish to go back to the carefree life of a gentleman, so perhaps she could take Anne's child to raise. It was not an uncommon thing for the gentry to give a child to others to rear, though usually not an heir. (2) Other times she dreamed of just taking her child with her under her cloak when she left. They would think the child with the nurse. When feeling particularly aggressive, she would dream of stealing her child straight from Darcy's house. She could enter pretending to be a servant. If she worked in the kitchens, he would never know she was there. Then in the night, she would slip into her child's room and quietly move off into the dark. She would not give her name to the servants—none would know it was her. Then, she could call the child a foundling, and they would live quietly together at Longbourn.

She sighed knowing none of these would happen. She would honor her agreement, but this baby would always live in her heart.

Anne wanted her as a part of the child's life. Could she see the child and not embrace it as its mother? Could she see the adult, look into possibly her own eyes, and not be a part of its life? A wave of grief unlike any she had felt before washed over her.

Anne wanted to know if Mr. Darcy should stay.

Elizabeth acknowledged this lovely interlude in her life was now over. If he left, it would hurt, but he would leave, either now or in April. Once the babe was delivered, they would rarely see each other again. Mr. Darcy would have no reason to be in Hertfordshire, and she would have no reason to leave.

If he left now, Elizabeth would have time to grieve his loss before having to combine that grief with the loss of her child. Now thinking upon her eventual return to Longbourn, how could she return to her family amidst such misery? Elizabeth chose to follow her sense over her sensibility. If her opinion were consulted, Mr. Darcy should go now allowing her five months to heal that part of her heart before the rest broke.

Hearing a throat clearing, Elizabeth looked up to see Anne looking at her askance.

"My apologies. I was in thought. What did you ask?"

With a concerned look, Anne repeated herself. "I will be able to count on you, as my friend, my dearest friend, to help protect my child?"

Feeling the shame of guilt, Elizabeth tried to be honest without betraying Anne's faith in her. "Anne, you are a dear friend, but I do not believe that will be possible. The babe will be under Mr. Darcy's care. I shall be caring for Longbourn. I fear the likelihood of us seeing each other after we leave Rosings is small."

A wave of shock registered on Anne's face. "I thought you and Darcy worked out your dispute? You seem to get along well now."

Elizabeth nodded. "We have, and we do."

"Then why would you not see him?"

"Anne, your world is very different from mine. I was reared on country manners. I understand the _ton_ is different, and I do not believe I could adapt."

"Explain yourself," Anne demanded. "After you returned from your sister's wedding, you said you would not accept Richard, that you could not accept the vicissitude in the relationships you have seen of the _ton_. Beyond speaking of Lord Huron and his mistress and mercenary marriage, what other evidence has either gentleman given of his moral uncertainty?"

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. This whole scheme was an example of it! But Elizabeth was not ready to speak with Anne about her own regrets at agreeing to give up her child, a life now so intertwined with her own.

When Elizabeth did not answer immediately, Anne demanded an answer. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "But it is more than simply the _ton_. I do not wish to be married without mutual respect. The only example of the type of marriage I desire is that of my aunt and uncle in Town. Though my sister seems to have one, I have not been in their company enough to know. I prefer a marriage where the partners enjoy the company of each other."

"You are telling me you do not enjoy the company of Darcy? Because it is evident to everyone how much he enjoys yours, to the point where we have had to separate you in public."

"I enjoy his company, but here is it only the two of us. Once he returns to London, I shall be quickly forgotten among the more beautiful, elegant, and accomplished ladies of Town—from whom he will select his next wife, if he chooses to have another wife." Elizabeth managed to speak with a clear voice, though she felt her throat begin to tighten.

"What of Richard? Is he not diverting?"

Elizabeth choked out a strangled laugh. "Yes, he is entertaining. He seems to be a wonderful cousin and friend. However, as the son of an earl, he is used to living extravagantly and, it seems, enjoying the pleasures of many ladies. Those are not the habits of my choice. No, it is better for me to be alone. My property will be my own, I shall have no concerns about the whims of a gentleman, which, if you remember, is how I ended up in this situation," she reminded Anne pointedly. "Besides, Colonel Fitzwilliam views me as nothing more than a trinket to tease his cousin with."

"Richard," Anne spat disgustedly. "I am amazed they give him command of troops. He has botched every assignment I have given him." Looking again at Elizabeth, she asked, "Do you really think my cousin so dishonorable? To ask for a lady's hand and then break the engagement destroys his honor. Look at Wellington, he had offered for a lady before he left for war, only to return and find the lady would not suit him, but he still honored his commitment." (3)

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, let us look at Lord Wellington. Let us not forget the litany of ladies who have crossed his breeches, as he remains married to a lady who does not suit. What honor is there in being the wife of such a gentleman?"

Anne immediately regretted her example. "He is not the best example, but Richard is a military man. He wears that libidinous military persona more than he wears his breeches," Anne waved Richard's charisma off. "Darcy, though his cousin, is cut from a very different cloth. He is a serious gentleman, with a well-developed sense of responsibility and dedication to duty. I chose him to be the father because I knew my estate would be safe under his management, and my heir would learn from one of the best."

Pausing to rest a few seconds, Anne tried to gage Elizabeth's response. "Just because some gentlemen make immoral choices does not mean all gentlemen do."

"And yet, here I am. I believe I am no longer one to judge the immoral," Elizabeth quipped, thinking of her own sinful choice, but doubting the gentlemen of the _ton_ struggled with their decisions in the way she did.

Anne considered the direction of her conversation a few moments. "What about children of your own? There is no reason you should leave here and not have your own children later."

"How will I have children? What decent gentleman would have me after participating in this? It is not something I could hide—my body already begins to bear the marks." Drawing strength from her resolve to finish this conversation without tears, Elizabeth continued. "I have four sisters. I shall have the advantage of picking the niece or nephew of my choice, one that will match my temperament and judgment, to adopt and bequeath my estate to."

"You plan to leave Darcy once my heir is born?" Anne asked astoundedly.

"No," Elizabeth answered. "I plan to return to my home. The home you gave to me in exchange for bearing your heir. For me to plan anything else would be absurd."

"Would you abandon Georgiana as well? She considers you a dear friend," Anne reminded Elizabeth.

"No, I would do nothing to harm her." Elizabeth sighed. "She _is_ a dear friend. But she will be coming out in society next year and will have many amusements in Town. She will quickly forget such a boring country thing as me."

Anne looked seriously at Elizabeth. "You underestimate the hard-won loyalty of Georgiana. She tends to distrust others." Anne paused a moment to gather her strength. "From even her earliest memories, ladies would befriend her as a way to gain access to her brother. Men court her goodwill as an entry to her brother's coffers or her own substantial dowry." Now glaring at Elizabeth, Anne again paused for breath. "She is shy and withdrawn until she becomes at ease with someone. She rarely becomes comfortable, but she has with you. Would you betray her?" Anne demanded, her anger rising.

"I would never betray Georgiana. I would never cut her," Elizabeth swore. "However, it does not follow that I shall see the babe because I maintain a correspondence with Georgiana."

Anne's anger betraying her, she spat, "You might not have to have a relationship with Darcy, but you do need to continue to see the child. My child needs your love just like I needed Christine's love along with my father's." Again Elizabeth was confused about Anne's references. Christine was not the lady who gave birth to Anne, though she did act like a mother. Anne continued, "Mother loves me in her own way, but she does not have much of herself to give. You have much to give our child. That is all I want, for it to know the love my own mother denied me. How can you deny our innocent babe?"

Elizabeth thoughtfully looked at the now gasping-for-air Anne a moment before replying. "If Mr. Darcy marries, his wife will not be pleased to have me as a regular visitor to her household. Besides, I would always fear disclosure in his company. It would be very difficult to manage to maintain a relationship with the baby while avoiding the father."

"I will speak with Darcy." Anne then reached to grab Elizabeth's hand, "This is very important to me, promise me you will love my child and help care for it."

"I promise I will always love this child"— Elizabeth easily swore as she rubbed the swell—"but I am in no position to be able to promise you more."

Anne was obviously upset. "I must think further upon this. I thought you were a friend I could rely upon."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 5 November 1812**

Elizabeth awoke before dawn that morning, looking to find her. After looking around a few moments, she finally wondered if it was a dream. It had been so faithful to life she could not immediately discern the difference. As she woke more, she realized it could only have been a dream. Nothing else would make sense.

It was a little girl with long brown curls and a familiar smile. Her eyes danced with joy. She came to the bed and crawling in beside her mother to sleep. How Elizabeth knew the identity of the mother was difficult to say, she just knew. She woke expecting the girl to lie sleeping beside her.

Mr. Darcy woke as Elizabeth looked around for the child. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I thought there was a little girl here, but maybe it was a dream." Now regaining more of her rationale, she added, "It must have been a dream." Lying back into the pillows, pressing herself back into Mr. Darcy's hold, she drifted back to sleep, as Mr. Darcy rubbed circles on her growing belly.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Lady Catherine followed Anne and Elizabeth to their wing after tea that afternoon, having a purposeful resolution about her. Managing to keep her discomposure from being voiced throughout the whole of the trip through the house, once she entered Anne's wing, she determinedly herded the ladies into Anne's dressing room and firmly shut the door.

"It is time," she announced. "You must now retire to the wing for the duration. I can see the unmistakable protuberance in your dress," she declared as she pointed to what once was Elizabeth's waist.

Elizabeth startled. She knew her stomach was growing, but she did not think it so large yet. "Maybe," she suggested to Lady Catherine, "I have been eating too much rich food, and it is staying with me."

"It is not in the right place," Lady Catherine declared. "When you stood beside Anne today, it was pronounced. There could be no other explanation. You will prepare to begin your confinement now."

Elizabeth looked helplessly at Anne. This was the part Elizabeth had dreaded most when she agreed: to be locked in this wing with no relief. She would have the baby four months from now, but the midwife told her she would need another month or more for her stomach to go down before she could be seen. She was now facing the prospect of spending five months locked in this wing.

"Mother, Peeke gave me this yesterday. It will help." Anne held up an unusual corset with a pouch hanging from the front. "Peeke designed it herself. We stuff this part with cloth, one rag on every other day for the next week. After that, we add a rag each day. It will grow and look like I am growing." Anne looked triumphantly at Elizabeth, "I will get to feel it grow too!"

When Lady Catherine expressed her disapproval and doubt, Anne had Peeke come to show them how it would work and how it would look with the gown hanging over it. Even Lady Catherine acknowledged the strange corset did a fine job making Anne look to be with child.

"We shall need to again loosen Elizabeth's dresses," Anne thought aloud. "With the weather being so much cooler, would you be willing to wear two chemises under your corset? And loosen the laces on the corset? Both will help hide the additional girth."

Elizabeth agreed. The extra chemise would be unnecessary to protect Elizabeth from the cooler weather, the little Darcy furnace inside her did a fine job warming her, but would be worth it to maintain a few extra weeks of freedom.

Anne welcomed Elizabeth's agreement. "I shall start wearing this today. Servants will notice my growth, diverting their attentions from your changes."

"It may be well for now"—Lady Catherine reminded them—"but you must prepare for the confinement. This might purchase you a couple of weeks, at most. The confinement must begin soon."

Elizabeth sighed. She knew of the pain and perils childbirth brought ladies, but not having ever experienced or witnessed them, they were an abstract fear she would not allow herself to dwell upon. Being confined in a house, even worse, being confined in a wing of a house was no abstraction. Poor weather had kept her indoors in the past. She knew all too well how caged she was about to feel.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 14 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

Lady Catherine had joined Anne and Elizabeth as they took tea in Anne's wing. After Peeke had notified her mistress of servant gossip concerned with the amount of food Anne consumed and the health of the baby, Anne had Peeke arrange one of the empty rooms in her wing as an eating area for the ladies, who now began taking most of their meals upstairs.

As the trio sipped their tea and chatted about the upcoming holiday season, Mr. Darcy bowed an entry as he joined them. Allowing the ladies to continue their discussion, he added little.

When the ladies reached a lull in their conversation, he shared his situation. He had received a letter from his solicitor about a difficulty with an investment that kept dragging on. His solicitor was being challenged in most ungentlemanly ways while trying to reach a resolution. Mr. Darcy knew he could quickly quell the dispute with the great power carried by his name and position. It meant he would have to return to London for a few days during the next week to personally attend to this legal issue to bring it to an abrupt and favorable end. His plan was to leave Monday, giving himself two days for the necessary meetings, he foresaw himself returning on Thursday.

Elizabeth felt a wave of sadness as he made his announcement. So he was to go. Once in Town, he would have many distractions to entertain himself with, unlike at Rosings where the days held little variation. She could not believe he would return on Thursday. It would be best for her to begin to bear the pain of separation now. Assuring her features were schooled into the expected charming smile, she determined to maintain her own counsel throughout this conversation.

"Nephew, there is no reason for you not to enjoy the pursuits of Town now that your purpose has been achieved," Aunt Catherine announced. "You would do well to remove yourself back to London to better nurture your relationships now that the season is beginning."

"It is expected of you," Anne added. "I have heard gossip wondering at your stay, though many believe you to be secretly at Pemberley. If you are spending some time in Town, be seen at balls and in your club. You would do well to assure the gossips nothing is being hidden."

Darcy looked toward Elizabeth, though she could not return his gaze. She held her face expressionlessly and only looked at her tea.

Returning his attention to his aunt and cousin, he refused their machinations. "The relationships important for me to nurture and maintain, I do through the post. I have no reason or desire to attend balls during such a short stay, but I shall likely be at the club to meet with my associates so that part is already taken care of."

"There is no more reason for you to stay," Aunt Catherine proclaimed. "You have served your purpose. I do not see why you remain."

"So you think I have no interest in the well-being of my child?" he demanded of her. "I will not have something so important left in the hands of others."

"Your insistence on attending her exams is most unusual," his aunt reminded him. "Most men return to their pursuits in town once their heir is produced. This is a most peculiar of you, remaining with your wife through her confinement."

"Most men allow stewards to run their estates," Darcy quipped. "Yet for many years you have relied on either my father or me to oversee your own steward, knowing full well we have always overseen the entirety of the Darcy estates besides. Why would it seem peculiar for me to attend to my heir?"

Aunt Catherine had no response, thus sipped her tea in silence.

Unprepared, Mr. Darcy's next pronouncement shocked her.

"I am considering bringing Elizabeth with me," he looked toward Elizabeth. "I thought you might enjoy a brief diversion in town, you could spend time with your sister."

He had tried to concoct a reason he could bring Elizabeth with him. _Maybe she could come to London to visit her sister? The Bingley's were in town for the peak of the season._ She would still need to stay with Georgiana, as he had no intention of allowing her to sleep in a different house while in the same town as him. _Mrs. Bingley would not understand, and she would likely invite Georgiana to stay at Bingley's house. Damn! That is what she would do, leaving him painfully alone. Would Bingley consider allowing him to stay a couple of nights so he would not have to open his own place? He had certainly opened his doors to Bingley often enough._

" _No_!" Anne cried. "What we can get away with here, in the sanctity of Rosings Park, would not pass the scrutiny of town."

Elizabeth could do nothing but agree with Anne. "Sir, I do not believe I could be around Jane or any of my family without betraying myself. It is best for you to go alone." She was too far along now, there was no possibility she could spend time with Jane without revealing her condition. Jane was in the same condition herself! She was now even more likely to recognize the same signs in her sister. With all of the overwhelming emotions Elizabeth now felt, she was not sure she could continue to keep from sharing her secret with her dear Jane.

Darcy nodded his defeat.

Anne again suggested he stay in town longer, at least through the holiday season, to help manage the gossips in town. "You may return after the boy is born—"

"Girl," Darcy corrected her.

Anne looked questioningly at him.

"Elizabeth dreamed of a girl," he told her. "I am now resigned to having a daughter."

Anne smiled. "Girl. You may return after the girl is born but stay for a few weeks. It will be good for you to spend some time free from the demands Rosings."

Mr. Darcy nodded his agreement but did not reply. As he excused himself to return to his duties, Elizabeth worked once again to reign in her emotions. He would be leaving. Anne made it clear she would be sending letters later today to ensure he was kept in town through the holidays or longer.

So this was the end. Mr. Darcy would leave on Monday, and she would rarely see him again.

She would get through it like ladies had throughout time, with her head held high, her dignity intact. She may cry, but with the changes that came with pregnancy, tears were now difficult to control. She would have the baby and go home. It would be over.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 14 November 1812**

 **Rosings' Servant Dinner**

"I see the miss'us' starting to show her babe," one of the chambermaids mentioned to the women around her.

"I was begin'n to wonder," another replied. "She so frail and not showin' nothin', maybe it didn't take right."

"I been noticin' this past two weeks, watching it grow. Looks to be gettin' enough to grown on, but I don't see where since she don't seem to eat much of nothing."

Peeke listened. She would have to tell the mistress about the servants' talk. _Maybe she could start taking an extra tray in her room with Miss Bennet? They would have no way of knowing how much each lady ate, though some food may have to be smuggled to the hogs to satisfy some of the older ladies._

To her companions at the dinner table, she ensured the continued good health of the mistress and her baby. She was growing, now more rapidly than before. She consumed more than her meals would indicate, as she was being served cookies and small treats throughout the day by Peeke.

The women, for it is always the women concerned about such things, nodded their approval of the extra food served their mistress.

They all again bowed their heads and prayed for the health and safety of the mistress and her infant. Peeke insisted they include the health and safety of her friend, Miss Bennet, as well, which they did.

* * *

Thank you again to my fabulous betas: 42isIndeedTheAnswer and SixThings and the one who does not wish to be named but is a wealth of information.

Reviews are wonderful. I love to hear what you think of the story. I do respond to all the ones I can, even if I do get behind sometimes.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) I read once the baby's weight was correlated with the father's size as an infant. Google "Father's gene linked to baby's birth weight" for the article. If you read the article, it's not as extreme as I'm making it in this fiction.

(2) This is actually true. Look up Princess Caroline for an easy example. Gentry would sometimes adopt kids and pay lower class people to raise them. A really creepy example of gentry adopting is documented in the book _How to Create the Perfect Wife._ Super-creeper Thomas Day decided he could not find the perfect wife in the frivolous, fashion-obsessed Georgian times, so he set out to create her. He adopted two girls to train, abandoning one in six months but subjecting the other to God-awful experiments and tortures. (Once again, I look at IRL things that happened back then, particularly perpetrated by the gentry, and wonder at those who were so shocked by this story.)

(3) This is also true. Wellesley made his intentions clear for Catherine "Kitty" Pakenham when they were young, but her parents disapproved because he was a third son and had few prospects. Catherine thought it over, eventually becoming engaged to the second son of an earl, while Wellesley dedicated himself to his military career. When Catherine's friend, who was in contact with Wellesley revealed Wellesley still felt himself attached to her, Catherine broke off her engagement. It was ten years after they had first known one another, and Catherine had gone from a pretty, vivacious girl to a thin and sickly one when he came back. Catherine wanted Wellesley to see her before he renewed his proposal, but Wellesley felt honor bound to marry her even though he told his brother, "She has grown up ugly, by Jove!"

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: FYI: If you are wondering, Anne's rant at the beginning of the story about having no one care for her without being paid to do so is just her skewed perception. Peeke cares for her as a mother, even though she is being paid. She has other friends she maintains active correspondences with who care for her or at least feel sorry for her, and are not paid yet they put forth an effort to keep Anne informed and entertained in her isolation. If you are noticing conflicts like that in this story, they are intended.

Anne now considers Elizabeth to be her friend, yet she is paying Elizabeth more than any of the others for that friendship. Elizabeth is the one Anne now trusts with almost everything relating to her future—not only giving birth to the heir, but also entrusting the future care, comfort, well-being, and love of the child to Elizabeth.

One more thing: I know my story description is lame. I've tried revamping it a couple of times, but it still doesn't sound correct. I appreciate any suggestions.


	30. And Darcy Came Tumbling After

**Saturday, 14 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

When Darcy came to their room, Elizabeth was already in between the bedclothes in her nightgown. The darkness fell early this late in the year, and she found herself greatly fatigued from working so hard to not think about his leaving so soon.

She watched as he put his candle on the table and quietly undressed. He gave the fire one last stoke before he climbed between the bedclothes.

His body was shockingly cold against her warm one. She could not stop the shiver that came. Hearing the humor combined with the seduction in his voice as he let out a long breath. "Ummmmmmm. You are nice and warm." He wrapped his leg around her, placing one absolutely frigid foot between her legs, causing her to gasp and again shiver.

"You, sir, are no gentleman to use me as your warming pan," she teased as she removed his offensively cold foot from her person.

"May I at least warm my hands?" he asked, and without waiting for her approval, he snaked the two icy appendages under her arms and onto her breasts, causing her to pull back from his hands, which landed her onto his chest, which was also frigid.

"Is there no part of you that is warm!" she cried. She could tell from the movement of muscles of his face on her neck that he was grinning.

"I will happily introduce my warmest part to you," he offered cheerily as he began his osculation on the back of her neck. Though his skin was still chilled, he wrapped himself around her back, pulling her closer to use her warmth to make his touch more agreeable before he introduced that no-longer-small bit of heat he initially had to offer.

Once they were both were properly heated and sated, he rested with her lying on top of him. He relished feeling the press of her belly on his, sometimes feeling the kicks that reminded him of the continuation of his line.

"Where were you after you finished tea?" he wondered. "I waited an hour. I was able to address a few matters of correspondence, so at least I made good use of the time, but you never came to me."

Surprised, Elizabeth responded, "You wished for me to come to you? How was I to know that?"

"I said I was returning to my … duty. I thought you would comprehend my meaning," he teased.

"How am I supposed to comprehend that!" she cried in vexation before she turned the table on him. "I am your duty, am I?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "As I am yours." He slid his now warmed hand between them. "As this"—he gently squeezed her stomach—"is our duty."

"Then your duty is done," she reminded him of his aunt's earlier statement.

"My duty has only just begun," he told her. Then he placed his finger on her nose, tapping lightly as he spoke. "Do not speak of me that way." He removed his finger from her nose as his arm wrapped around her. "I tolerate Aunt Catherine for her position in my family, though she is a pompous fool. You are not a fool."

"You are so easily offended?" she asked.

"By you? Yes." He kissed her. "So you must be gentle with me."

Then, abruptly changing topics, he asked, "Are you sure you can not go to London with me? If not, I will have no choice but to return on Thursday."

"I am certain, sir," she answered. "There is no way for me to keep this hidden from Jane. You know how swollen I already am. Clothes hide it but just barely. It is too dangerous."

"I have no wish to spend time without you"—then he tilted his head down as he placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips, rubbing her womb with his thumbs—"or you!" He lifted his head again, kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. "I see no benefit for me to stay in London beyond settling this one affair. Georgiana can come here for a few days if she wishes." He again grinned. "It would be cruel of me to leave you to face Rosings alone."

She did show her usual signs of amusement at his quip. He pushed her hair away from her face, though it was too dark to see much of her expression. "Elizabeth," he asked quietly. "Are you well?"

He could hear her sigh. "I am not usually so weepy. I find myself more so as I grow larger."

Darcy rolled over, taking her with him so she could lie on her side. He assured her all would be fine, stroking her hair until she drifted into slumber. While he was in town, he would begin to make arrangements for his daughter and Elizabeth to go with him when he left Rosings for good. He knew he could have her in his house with no censorship to himself, but for her, it would be different. He would go to London to dispel this troublemaker interrupting his investment, but he would also consult his aunt about how to take Elizabeth home with him.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Wednesday, 18 November 1812**

 **London**

He had wanted to approach his aunt about ways for Elizabeth to stay with him. He had no way of knowing when Anne would die, and there would be the required mourning period after to consider, though that was forgiven for a man with a young child to raise. (1) He was not sure how Elizabeth would be treated if they married too soon after Anne's death, but he had no desire to be apart from her again. This week in London was already too long.

Believing himself unable to ask Aunt Eleanor outright for suggestions, lest he be subjected to repercussions he was not ready for, he limited himself to hinting at ways to absorb Elizabeth into his household. Offering her employment was out of the question. As an estate owner herself, there was no reason for her to agree. She might stay as Georgiana's guest, but that would be infrequent and only for short times.

Aunt Eleanor was also no fool. Unknown to Darcy, Anne's letters ensured her aunt knew most of what happened at Rosings, thus she easily understood his references. Deciding to forgo oblique references, Lady Matlock chose a direct approach. "You could always offer her the position of mistress."

Darcy had looked at her in exasperation. "I have considered it, but that would defeat the purpose of keeping the lady from scandal."

Aunt Eleanor sighed at his obtuseness. "Not if the position is mistress of your estates."

"I am not at liberty to offer such a position until Anne dies and some mourning period completed. Additionally, anything that creates a desire to hasten Anne's death is macabre."

After so many years in the _ton_ , the countess could name countless persons whom would gladly hasten their spouse's death but kept that information to herself. In compassion for her nephew's attachment, she offered him a long-term perspective. "So you need be separated a few months? Those months will end quickly. Fortunately for you, she is likely to remain unattached. It will be difficult for her to find a quality gentleman willing to accept her transgressions with another man. As you are her transgressor, you have the advantage of only having to accept her transgressions with you."

Still being relatively young, Darcy could not see the time as short. "To wait first for Anne to die and then another year beyond! It will be an eternity!"

Patting her nephew on the shoulder, she reminded him, "It need not be a full year. Men are forgiven for abbreviating their mourning, particularly when there is a babe needing a mother. You need not wait more than a few months."

But even a few months would be endless without her. This week certainly had been. They would stay at Rosings until Anne died. After Anne had died and Elizabeth had recovered, he would take Elizabeth to Pemberley as Georgiana's guest and have her help with the baby. He could continue to visit her room at nights in his home. His servants would remain discreet until enough time had passed for him to make her his wife in the eyes of everyone, not just his wife in the eyes of God. (2)

"Darcy, come," encouraged his aunt. "Distract yourself from these concerns. We are having dinner tonight with a few allies from Parliament. Join us. It will help your uncle to have you with him."

Darcy distractedly agreed, but still ruminated on how to ensure he could move seamlessly from Rosings to Pemberley without being separated from Elizabeth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 21 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

Darcy sent a note on Thursday explaining he was unexpectedly detained as other pressing issues arose that needed resolution before he could return to Rosings Park. He did not share the date he expected to return, but Elizabeth knew his aunt, Lady Matlock, was commanding much of his time based on the discussion of the letters he wrote to Anne and Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth had no reason to receive correspondence from him—she was neither his relation nor his intended—but she felt his neglect keenly. She did not feel his absence much during the day. His days had always been spent managing his estates and correspondences, as well as avoiding her, so his absence was expected.

It was the nights that were tortuous. Having spent eight months keeping close company with the man, the past five nights had been spent cold and lonely, peering into an empty future. Although now far too late to change her course, her sleepless ruminations pondered the extent of her father's neglect that led to her accepting such a disgrace and her own ignorance of the cost to her sensibilities of participating in such an arrangement. If she were more practical like Charlotte or more vapid like Lydia, she might not be suffering so now.

The more she thought, the more her ire rose toward everyone involved, including herself. If only her father had put some of his earnings aside to provide for their future, if only her mother had not been so insistent on spending, if only her father had not had the accident, if only she had been strong enough to face the future her father left her. If only … if only … if only.

After spending her first and second nights alone and crying, she spent the rest sad and angry. Her days became dreamlike from her increased fatigue.

Tea had been excruciating. Anne and Lady Catherine discussed the notes Mr. Darcy sent to them, as well as the supporting letters from Lady Matlock and Georgiana, though Elizabeth had received none from her young friend. Mr. Darcy was attending large dinner parties hosted by the Matlocks and their intimates each night. Georgiana spoke of the piles of invitations he was receiving now that he was back in town. Lady Matlock spoke of the families in their company for the dinners, but more particularly of their marriageable daughters.

Once the daily ordeal ended, Elizabeth excused herself for some additional rest as she found herself more fatigued than usual these days. Though the tears swam in her eyes, she refused to allow them to fall. She knew this was inevitable, and she knew his leaving now would help her in the end. When the time came, she could celebrate her own leaving, as she would no longer hear intimate news of Mr. Darcy.

Thankfully, she did find a brief respite of rest. She again dreamed of children, one of them must be hers, but this time her dreams were of rowdy boys. Not one girl among them as they ran and played, and all coming home covered in mud, blood, and bruises. As raucous as the dream itself was, Elizabeth roused from it feeling more at peace.

When she awoke, Anne was sitting in a chair beside her bed, resting her head and hand on Elizabeth's stomach. Always having an odd fascination with feeling the baby move within, Anne had become increasingly demanding and intrusive since Mr. Darcy left. At times, Elizabeth wondered if Anne viewed her as a person or simply a vessel. Right now, to have entered the room and been willing to disrupt her sleep, she felt certain Anne viewed her as nothing more than a carrier for her child.

When Anne felt Elizabeth move, she lifted her head to look up. Seeing Elizabeth awake, she sat up, still keeping her hand on the baby. "How are you feeling? Rested?"

As Elizabeth also sat up, she told Anne she did feel, more rested. It had been a much-needed respite.

"We have yet to speak of your visit with Mrs. Wilson yesterday. What did she say?"

Debating how much she should share with Anne, she decided there was no reason to keep this information from her. "She felt all is well, but the baby is larger than she would expect. She attributes it to Mr. Darcy's large size but is also concerned for the safety of us both during the birthing with a child so large."

Anne inhaled sharply. "What does she mean?"

"She means if the baby grows too much, it might be too large to come out." Until recently, Elizabeth had only thought of her future as the owner of Longbourn, then she added the eventual loss of Mr. Darcy, and, more recently, the loss of her child. Yesterday, Mrs. Wilson had given her a shocking discussion on childbirth and the dangers it brought. She now needed to consult a solicitor soon, to assure Longbourn would go to one of her sisters if she did not survive the birthing. Mary. Mary would be the best caretaker and the sister best served by ownership as she was the least likely to marry.

"Is that truly a possibility?" Anne asked nervously

"Mrs. Wilson said right now it is only slightly larger, not something to worry about." Elizabeth, now sitting on her bed in front of Anne's chair, laid her hands on each of Anne's shoulders. "There is nothing that can be done about it now. We can only make the best of what we have."

Anne's face grew red as her brows knit together in frustration as she rose to her feet. " _No_!" she cried. "That cannot happen! You are my friend, the one that I rely on! You must remain strong!"

Concerned for Anne's agitated state, Elizabeth stood with her, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder to help secure her sensibilities. "I vow to you—I have no wish to die. If I were to die in childbirth, there would be no way to hide what I have done, and there are already too many who know for my comfort."

Anne calmed, allowing Elizabeth's strength to reassure her. Returning to her seat, she asked Elizabeth to lie down again so she could feel the baby. Once Anne had her hands on Elizabeth's belly, she asked how Mrs. Wilson knew the baby to be large. Elizabeth showed her how Mrs. Wilson would feel around her womb to find the size. Anne felt the womb for herself, although she could not press as firmly as Mrs. Wilson did.

"You will do well," Anne assured herself out loud, more to reassure herself than her friend. "Darcy was a big baby from what Aunt Anne told me, but she was much smaller than you are and was able to birth him."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Sunday, 22 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

The carriage had been called a few minutes before. The three women watched from the entry as it moved up the drive to transport them to where they would endure the earliest of Mr. Collins' sermons to get the task over for the day.

Suddenly, Anne grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

When Elizabeth turned, Anne's face was ashen. Elizabeth lunged to grab the hood of her cape, pulling Anne into her arms as the frail woman lost consciousness and Elizabeth tumbled backward to the floor.

Lady Catherine looked on in shock as a footman called for help while rushing to help the ladies. Elizabeth held Anne in her lap as she ordered a messenger sent for Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson to attend. Two footmen spread a sturdy tablecloth on the floor alongside Anne and, with Elizabeth's help, moved her onto the cloth. Each footman grabbed the tablecloth, one hand by Anne's head, the other by her knees, and used it to carry her to her room as Elizabeth walked alongside Anne.

As they made their way to Anne's room, Elizabeth became more aware of how troublesome it could be to have Anne's wing so remote and difficult to access with her declining health. Anne had begun to stir while the footmen were still climbing the stairs. Elizabeth was next to her to keep her calm and still so that they could go the rest of the way without further injury.

Once Anne was laid on her bed and appeared comfortable, Elizabeth asked what caused her to swoon. Anne could not answer. One moment she felt fine, the next she lost all sensation. The two continued to speak quietly, with Anne assuring her friend she would not die until she knew both her child and Elizabeth were safe.

When Lady Catherine finally led in Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson, Anne was sitting up and feeling much better. Mr. Pryce moved to examine Anne while Mrs. Wilson brought Elizabeth to her room for her own exam.

Mrs. Wilson left no part of Elizabeth unexamined. She first ensured that there was not one trace of blood, relieved at finding its absence. She then felt the baby movements. She kept her hands on Elizabeth's womb waiting to feel something while asking how much movement Elizabeth had felt since the fall. Elizabeth had thought only of Anne, having not taken the time to notice any movement within her since her fall. Becoming increasingly impatient, Mrs. Wilson, never one to bend her duties to any constraints of propriety, ordered Elizabeth to stimulate her nipples to get the baby moving so they both would know it was safe. Elizabeth, too frightened at this point to disobey, complied. When the baby finally began to move, Mrs. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief but encouraged Elizabeth to remain in bed to rest for the next few days.

Elizabeth explained to her midwife that , fortunately , she had not fallen hard. Her legs, strong from so many years of long walks, were not able to keep her from being offset but were able to slow her down. She was able to catch herself with her free arm, saving her from a particularly nasty fall. She felt certain the baby was not affected.

As Mrs. Wilson finally agreed all was well and began to remove her hands, the baby did one last gymnastic, seeming to punch and kick at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, and then both laughed. "It looks like your little one is ready to burst out," Mrs. Wilson laughed. "Having a little one who wants to enter the world this much may make your time easier!"

"I can only hope," replied Elizabeth.

~~~oo0oo~~~

While Lady Catherine anxiously waited at the front door for Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson, Peeke decided for the first time to grossly overstep her bounds.

The master was a good man, and he cared dearly for Miss Bennet and their child. She watched Miss Anne grow jealous now that Mr. Darcy was as possessive of his child as she was. She chuckled to herself at Miss Anne's own blindness. Miss Anne herself told her she wanted Mr. Darcy to feel possessive of the child, but when he acted to stop Miss Anne from feeling the babe at her leisure, Miss Anne had no longer liked it.

Peeke knew Miss Anne had created a reason to send Mr. Darcy to London and had even this morning been sending letters to her Aunt Eleanor suggesting reasons to keep him in town until after the babe was born. She knew Lady Catherine would not notify her nephew, now legally her son, of the happenings at Rosings. She only wanted him to create the child and give her daughter an air of respectability. She did not care if he remained now that the deed was done.

Someone must tell him. He deserved to know. It is his child. Though she herself did not yet know the outcome of the exams, Mr. Darcy deserved to know both were injured and the post had to leave soon for it to arrive in London today.

 _Mr. Darcy,_

 _This morning, your wife suddenly collapsed, falling into her friend and bringing both to the ground._

 _The doctor is in with your wife to find the cause though the child might be in trouble as well. The midwife is checking as I write this, trying to determine the extent of their injuries. Miss Bennet looked to take quite a tumble._

 _As the master, I felt you should know._

 _A Loyal Servant_

She folded and sealed the note, having a rider bring it immediately to the Darcy house in London. Feeling as though she had done her duty, Peeke went downstairs to prepare a light meal for Miss Anne and order tea for the doctor and Lady Catherine.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings Kitchens**

"The miss'us took a tumble today," one of the footmen who helped bring Anne upstairs told the cute scullery maid he was flirting with in the kitchen. A few other maids and kitchen workers in the room joined their conversation. "It was lucky for her that her friend reached out and helped break her fall or she would have walloped the floor."

"That's no good, that's no good. She still has more'n three months to go!"

"She was talkin' by the time we got her to her bed. Her friend stayed by her the whole time," the footman duly reported. "I think she's doing better."

"If she's getting sicker, they need to take that baby out before it catches what she has."

"Or she stops feeding it, and it starves before it can even be born'd."

"Does it look like she's gonna have it early?"

"The doctor and midwife left a few hours ago. They woud'of stayed if problems."

"What if she does have it now? Will it live?"

"Hard to tell, she's got three months left. I've seen two make it from so young, but they were both girls."

"We need to pray for it to be a girl then. We need that baby to survive."

The servants again bowed their heads, praying for their mistress and her baby, as well as giving thanks for her friend who saved her from injury.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **London, Darcy House**

"That is none of my concern, Aunt Eleanor," Darcy firmly told her. "I have informed you, I am not here to participate in the season. I was only here to dispel a legal matter, which has drawn out much longer than it should have. I am already prepared and will be leaving in the morning."

"But Darcy, there will be many important people at Lady Jersey's ball. The Earl needs your help convincing his peers to vote for the bill he introduced this session," Lady Eleanor chided. She could not understand Anne now wishing to keep Darcy in London. Just a few months ago, the girl was conspiring to keep him at Rosings. She was doing her best, but it was apparent Darcy had no interest in staying. Nothing she could do was going to keep him past tonight.

"Uncle Henry has spent many years convincing his peers, he will do a fine job without my help," Darcy assured his aunt as his butler entered to hand him a scrap of a note. Looking curiously at the paper, he realized it was an express sent from Rosings. As he opened it, he saw that it was not from Anne or Lady Catherine, making him anxious to learn its contents.

Reading the brief missive, Darcy stood. "Aunt, my plans have changed. I will be leaving immediately. I prefer not to travel on Sunday, but it has become urgent."

Aunt Eleanor teased vapidly, "Oh come now Darcy, what could be so important to keep you from the ball tonight?"

"Anne has collapsed. She fell into Elizabeth, bringing both to the floor. The doctor and midwife were called." Then adopting his most intractable expression, he addressed her concern. "Dear Aunt, if you believe the ball is so important, there is no reason for you not to go. You may give my apologies, but I leave in ten minutes to assure the well-being of my wife and child."

Eleanor Fitzwilliam felt like a fool. How could she be bantering about a ball when such a thing was happening? But why had she not received a similar missive?

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings**

True to his word, Darcy left London within minutes of receiving the express. The sun would go down at four o'clock, but the few extra minutes allowed by the twilight should allow him time enough to complete the journey.

As his carriage pulled into the Rosings entry, Darcy barely waited for it to come to a stop before leaping out to find out the condition of the upstairs ladies. Holder, his valet, stayed behind to arrange for his luggage to be sent to his room, fully expecting his master to be staying in the mistress's wing tonight as the darkness made returning difficult.

The great house was engulfed in darkness when he entered. Finding a candle, he quickly made his way to the desired wing, going directly to the last door. Entering their rooms, he first went to see if she was in the bed. Seeing the lit candle beside the bed illuminating her face as she looked up from her book at him, Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as he went to join her.

Placing his candle alongside hers on the bedside table, he sat beside her putting one hand protectively on her belly, the other across her shoulder as he pulled her toward him. "Are you injured?" he asked as he rested his head on hers.

She did not answer right away, concerning him. "Elizabeth? Please tell me." He could feel her begin to shake, but still she would not speak. He could only presume the worst. "All will be well …"

As he was assuring her all would be well even though she lost the child, he felt the little imp kick him.

Darcy sighed in relief. _Their child was still there and still alive. Then why is Elizabeth not speaking to me and shaking like this?_ There was only one way to find out. Releasing her, he began to undress. "Stupid boots …" he muttered as he struggled to remove the tight fitting Hessians. One freed from the leather, the rest was relatively simple to remove.

Sliding between the bedcovers, he reached over, took her book and marked her place. He set it on the table, as he rose to blow out the candles before returning to her. Enclosing her in his arms, he began to kiss her. When she did not return his affections, put her arms around him, not return his kisses, he allowed her some space but kept her in his arms. "A few hours ago I received a note. It told me you fell and were injured. I left as soon as I could. Please, you must tell me what happened. I have spent the past four hours in the carriage dreading what I would return to."

He heard her inhale deeply before she began to speak with a quiver in her voice. "Why have you returned? I thought you were to stay in town."

This was in no way the answer he was expecting. "What do you mean? I have been trying to return for the past four days! I sent you a note with Anne's letter explaining and apologizing for my continued absence, along with a few other things." He had written quick notes to Aunt Catherine and Anne for politeness sake on Wednesday, when he knew he would not be able to return the next day, and again on Saturday, informing the ladies of his resolution to return on Monday.

But the letters he included inside Anne's letters for her to give to Elizabeth, he wrote from his heart. He told her of his frustration at being trapped in London. The man causing problems with his investments was unreasonable and seemed only to be causing issues because he enjoyed wasting people's time. Darcy detailed being trapped in the judge's office most of the day on Thursday while wondering about Mrs. Wilson's visit. He shared with her his aunt's efforts to drag him to dances and dinner parties each night. He went to a few dinner parties. While he at first enjoyed listening to the peers bickering over their politics, after the second course their arguments became stale.

Darcy closed the space between them. "Why would Anne not give you the letters? I initially addressed them to you, but then realized I have no place writing directly to you."

"I thought you would not return. I would not see you again," she told him as she finally snuck her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"I will not leave you." He began to stroke her cheek and hair to comfort her. "Now, please. Tell me what happened and if you are injured."

Pulling herself back a bit, she finally told him of what happened that morning. "My fall did not hurt me, I was fortunate. Anne is not so well. Mr. Pryce believes Anne is becoming worse. She must stay in bed for the next week." She inhaled, sighing deeply. "We are now confined to this wing."

Though sad to know Anne was beginning to decline, Darcy was relieved to find Elizabeth in full health. "What did Mrs. Wilson say?"

"All is as it should be." She brought his hand down to feel the movements. "She is concerned about the size, but mentioned that last time. She did say yesterday I am overdue for the confinement as my size is becoming clear even through all the layers of clothes."

"Has anyone noticed?"

"Peeke says they have not. With Anne having her own growing belly, one that is much more evident than my own, Peeke was able to distract them from my own growth." Darcy could hear the admiration in her voice as she said, "Peeke is a remarkable woman. She knows how to manage people. She directs both the downstairs and the local gossip so the people repeat only what she wishes them to. She also devised the stays with a pouch Anne wears to look pregnant. Anne said she has rewarded Peeke in her will. I hope she has, for without Peeke none of this would work."

Darcy had barely noticed Peeke. He would interact with stewards, butlers, housekeepers, and a bit with a few others, but servants were there to make things run smoothly in his homes not to be acknowledged. Now he learned the timid woman who emptied the chamber pot was also the one assuring Rosings Park would stay in the Fitzwilliam family. He was impressed.

"I am now sentenced to three months confinement," Elizabeth sighed. "Four—I must have time to recover."

"I am happy to offer my services for your entertainment." Beginning to demonstrate that concupiscent nature she awoke within him, he teased, "Allow me to commence your new exercise regime now that walking the park is barred to you."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Rosings**

 **Servants Dinner**

That night at the servants dinner, Sally Peeke knew the message she was to give out would not be merely idle chatter for the downstairs servants, their tenant families, and the local peasants such families interact with. What she was about to tell those present would be included in letters to friends and family throughout England, but more particularly throughout London. The Rosings housekeeper and butler maintained correspondences with the housekeepers and butlers of the Fitzwilliam and Darcy households. From those households, the information would spread like a pestilence.

She had carefully considered how she would describe the day's events so they would not be twisted. She must keep the explanations frank and straightforward for the simple servants to share without muddling.

Peeke stood, calling the attention of the table to her. "As many of you already know, the mistress fell unconscious this morning. Most important: she is now well. She is able to walk around her room, but the doctor has ordered her confinement to begin. The wing will be sealed with the mistress and Miss Bennet remaining there at all times to keep illness away. The women will have visitors, which include Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy, only on Tuesdays. The doctor and midwife will schedule their visits every Tuesday as well. I will be the only servant allowed in the wing, so I will not have much time to spend downstairs. It is vital to keep illness out of the house. The doctor says there have been cases of babies born this early surviving, but it is rare. Every week that we can keep the mistress hale and whole is another week stronger for the babe." She sat after finishing her speech, allowing the servants to speak among themselves.

"Aye, it's best for the baby to stay in her, but it must be taking much from the lass."

"Mrs. Peeke, she will only be locked away until she births?" a young maid asked.

"No, Maddie," Peeke responded. "She will be shut in the wing until she dies. We wish her to live as long as she can so we shall keep her away from illnesses that might want to attach themselves to her."

"Then what happens to the babe?"

"She will care for it there as long as she can. Her friend, Miss Bennet, will help her."

"Uhm, this might be impertinent, but how is she goin' feed the babe? She doesn't seem to have much to her. If you hire a wet nurse, she'll have her own chil'den to feed so will have to come and go."

Peeke had hoped this would not be brought up. Miss Anne had not yet spoken to Miss Bennet about it so it was not certain she would agree, but Peeke saw no other option. Considering how much her mistress was giving to the young woman to have a child, this should be part and parcel of the agreement. "Mrs. Wilson will help Miss Bennet fill that role."

"That ain' gonna hap'n! How can she feed when she don't have none of her own?"

"Mrs. Wilson is the one who knows how it works. She is the one who suggested it to keep illness away," Peeke told them. "She says the baby feeding will bring the milk after a time, but she has a device that has the same effect that Miss Bennet will begin using a month before the mistress is expecting so she will be ready." (1)

"Newfangled devices they keep comin' up with! Maidens feedin' babes. It's unnatural, but I guess they need it here. Keeping the mistress well an' all."

"We are doing everything we can to keep illness away from Miss Anne, but each of you needs to do everything you can to keep illness out of the house. Send word if there is an illness in your household or if you are ill. We shall find outside work for you to do," Peeke indicated the butler and housekeeper.

As the women of the table began to discuss the pregnancy, Peeke listened to ensure the gossip went the way she wanted it to. The ladies spoke of the experiences they knew of. The older women told the younger ones how important it is for the babe to stay in the womb with a healthy mother. Cook spoke of her maiden friend whom took in her dear friend's infant when her friend died and was able to feed it in the way Mrs. Wilson spoke of. The others were impressed to hear of it.

The men at the table listened to hear the condition of the mistress but decided they had no need for the rest of the information so moved their discussion to the weather.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) They did have a kind of breast pump back then. It was a glass tube to fit around the breast, with a bulb at the end to collect the milk and a tube for the woman to suck on to create a vacuum. I do not remember exactly what I Googled for it. Google must have some very strange searches for me, considering the stuff I have searched on for this story.

(2) Much of my information came from the website Vanessa Riley's _Christian Regency Blog_ "Mourning in the Regency Period." It said women were not allowed to marry for a year following their husband's death to make sure they were not with child, but men were permitted to remarry right away, particularly if he had young children to care for.

(3) Admiral Nelson called Lady Emma Hamilton that, his wife in the eyes of God, in asking for his country to take care of her if he were to die in Trafalgar—which he did, and the country did not, though I am sure it is more complicated than that.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks to my betas: 42isIndeedtheAnswer, the anon reader, and SixThings. 42 is the one who came up with the chapter title, so an extra 'thank you' for that! Of course, any mistakes are mine. I'm good at making mistakes.

I'm happy I'm able to get this up before the madness of the next few days begins for me. A few years ago, we started inviting my children's friends and my friend's children over to decorate cookies for Santa on Christmas Eve eve (Dec 23rd). It was just something to do. All the shopping and prep had been done, but the family stuff did not start until the next day. So I made some sugar cookies and icing and let the kids go at it. Then I found out about food-color markers, and the next year I found the work better on glazed sugar cookies.

Now the cookie decorating has become a tradition, even though my children are in their late teens. We invite neighbors and friends now and it has grown significantly. As of right now, I have sixty people who have told me they will stop by and make a cookie. Twenty of them RSVP'ed yesterday, which is fine, but means I will have to ration cookies. (Only 2 per person.)

I hope all who celebrate it, have a wonderful Christmas. I'm sending you all a cookie of your own to decorate. If you Google "Christmas Cookie Decorating Game" there is an online game where you can decorate a gingerbread man. It is at the website ecookinggames dot com. I hope it works everywhere.


	31. The Return Visitor

**Tuesday, 24 November 1812**

 **Rosings**

"Elizabeth, please, come sit with me," Anne asked her. Elizabeth joined her on the chaise, expecting Anne's hands to join her belly. During Mr. Darcy's absence, Anne had become more insistent on indulging herself of Elizabeth's person to feel the movement and growth of the babe.

Since her collapse the Sunday last, Anne had been confined to her bed. This morning, Mr. Pryce had given her leave to move cautiously about her room, but she must keep a constant companion within an arm's distance for assistance. Elizabeth would be that constant companion from now until the end.

"I have come to understand that I neglected to address one aspect of our arrangement. Though it was not a part of the initial agreement, your assent is vital." Anne kept her hands in her lap, while she intensely held Elizabeth's gaze. "You must make yourself available to feed the baby at least until I die."

Surprised by her own deficiency, Elizabeth chastised herself for failing to think of the need to feed the infant. She had no memory of her own mother feeding Lydia, she supposing a wet nurse had taken care of the task or Elizabeth may simply have not been in the room, as by that age she had spent much of her time outside.

Before Elizabeth could think more about the prospect, Anne rushed on. "We will not be able to bring in a wet nurse. They have their own children to feed who are likely to carry illnesses. Aside from the dangers of a foreign person entering the wing, Mrs. Wilson lauded the benefits to the mother of feeding her own infant. She swore it helps the mother have a more expeditious and complete recovery, both of which are desirable for you. So you see, you must prepare yourself and expect to fill that role after delivery."

Elizabeth's mind raced. _How would such a thing be explained? How could Anne justify a maiden nursing a child?_

Along with the more obvious and practical questions, a lingering doubt found its way into her mind. Each day she found herself growing more attached to the child in her womb. She had tried to stop caring during the time Mr. Darcy was in London and she thought him lost to her but found only marginal success. Once Mr. Darcy returned, all pretense of not caring was lost. Her love for her child only increased with her increasing love for its father. Eight months ago, she had no way of knowing such affections would develop. She now recognized she in no way knew how feeding may affect her attachment to the child.

Her fears mattered not, because Anne gave her no choice. If Elizabeth were to disagree, Anne would remind her of the reward she was receiving. If Anne had to mention the reward, she would question the loyalty of Elizabeth's friendship. When Anne questioned the loyalty of Elizabeth's friendship, she became … unpredictable.

"I … How would … What …" Elizabeth stammered a bit before forming an intelligible answer. "How could a maiden nurse a child? Would that not raise questions?"

"Oh no! It has become the fashion among the artistic crowd to feed one's own child," Anne assured her. "Lady Lamb encouraged her friend to feed a foundling she took in, saying it would not only improve the size and solidity of her bosom but keep her from having courses or pregnancy. Mrs. Wilson has a way and will show us how it works. Peeke has told the servants you will start using it in a month to be ready for the delivery." (1)

Still absorbing Anne's new request, she absentmindedly asked, "She thinks I should begin using it next month? Will it affect the birth?" Peeked had already told the servants? Before even obtaining Elizabeth's consent? She once again felt like a pawn in Anne's chess match.

Anne looked questioningly at Elizabeth. "You will not need to use it—your body is already prepared. I shall use it."

Just when Elizabeth had begun to feel at ease with Anne's perplexing behaviors, she would again introduce some eccentricity, which would perturb Elizabeth.

Anne continued to wear the stays with the pouch. Even hidden in the wing, she insisted she experience the growth along with Elizabeth. Now she would try to induce lactation. The lady was dedicated in her attempts to mimic a pregnancy of her own, but the delusion behind the endeavor was unsettling.

Answering Anne, Elizabeth had no other choice but to agree. Throwing up a quick prayer for the success of this latest addition to her contract, Elizabeth gave her acquiescence. "I trust Mrs. Wilson has a way and Peeke will manage it."

"Peeke is wonderful, is she not?" Anne gushed. "If she had been born a man, or even of the gentry, she would be a great author and studied for generations. She has a way of sculpting words to deliver a message like no other."

Elizabeth could do naught but agree. Anne paused before moving to the next subject she wished to address with her friend. "Would you consent to feed the child until it can be weaned?"

Raising her brows as she took in this next surprise request, Elizabeth asked, "How could such a thing be done with any propriety?"

"Princess Caroline fosters the children she adopts. They go to people she trusts in her district," Anne pointed out. "Why could I not do the same? Darcy has no reason not to agree. Gentlemen do not care for infants. He will leave it in the sole care of a nurse in his household until it is old enough for him to start teaching it." (2)

If Darcy's attentions to the kicking in her belly indicated anything, the gentleman seemed to care more for infants than Anne credited him with, but Elizabeth refrained from illuminating her friend. At the same time, Elizabeth was amazed that her daydream of taking her child home with her may come true. Though now that it was a possibility, she had to wonder if it would really be best for either of them, no matter how much she already loved the child.

"This is a topic that must be discussed with Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth told Anne. "He shall be the one to decide his child's placement, I have little say in that matter."

Anne agreed, knowing Darcy was the one who now needed to be persuaded as Anne was now convinced she had Elizabeth's consent.

Peeke knocked on Anne's door, notifying the ladies that Anne's hour out of bed was now complete. With the assistance of both Peeke and Elizabeth, Anne shuffled back to her bed and settled between the bedclothes.

As Elizabeth excused herself to refresh, Anne called out one last bit she wished her friend to know. "Georgiana asked permission to come for Christmas. She will arrive on the Monday before."

Elizabeth nodded, now anticipating the upcoming addition to their small party.

~~~oo0oo~~~

"Anne wants what!" Darcy exclaimed.

"She wishes me to feed the babe while she lives, rather than introduce the dangers of a wet nurse," Elizabeth explained again to him. "Then she asked me to act as foster until the child is weaned."

Anne expected him to simply hand over his child for a year or more! That raised his ire as much as finding out about her jealous machinations to banish him to London while she kept Elizabeth distressed by not passing along his letters. The only reason he had not unleashed a oral attack on Anne about her Machiavellian scheming was due to the potential for further injuring the invalid's already precarious health.

During the time in London, he had not only worked to resolve the legal matters, but also to find an arrangement allowing Elizabeth to live with him without scandal. He remained frustrated in that arena, though now moving closer to a resolution. He needed Elizabeth's consent, but the indelicacy caused him to hesitate to ask it of her. He still had five months to address his plan.

"Anne believes I would not wish to raise my child?"

"I cannot speak for what Anne believes," Elizabeth snickered. "She leaves me quite confused." She then shared with him Anne's insistence on wearing the pouch at all times, and her newest determination to produce milk.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth incredulously. "Is her illness causing Anne to go mad?"

Again releasing another unladylike snicker, Elizabeth told him, "If it were anyone else, I would say so. But throughout the time I have lived here, Anne has always had queer moments. Sketching her character has been nigh impossible. These last weeks she has become increasingly odd, though it may be because we are both now trapped together in this wing with no other relief."

Darcy's brow furrowed. "Do you fear Anne?" Not understanding precisely what she meant when she said Anne was behaving oddly, he needed to know Elizabeth's safety was not at risk.

"Oh. No!" she exclaimed. "Anne is so attached to the wellbeing of the child that she would do nothing to hurt me. Though, I do sometimes wonder if she understands her own pregnancy is not real."

"Anne has always been odd," Darcy assured her as he protectively pulled her closer to curl against him. He loved the feeling of her back curled against his stomach. It also allowed him to more naturally drape one of his hands on her belly and the other hand on an enhanced breast. They no longer coupled every night, but most nights were spent in some pursuit of pleasure. Tonight, as Darcy felt the movements, he wondered if he should continue. _What if it injured the baby? Maybe that was what happened to Lady Caroline Lamb's son?_ (3)

When Elizabeth reached around to begin stroking his leg, indicating her interest in escalating their activities that evening, he asked if she was sure. Clearly showing her resolve by where she moved her hand to, she suddenly stopped her movements and hesitantly asked if he no longer wished to engage in such exercises. He ensured her he absolutely felt no such reluctance of that sort, before sharing his concerns. Elizabeth unsympathetically laughed at him, reminding him of Mrs. Wilson's instructions then also reminding him of Mrs. Wilson's predictions of a larger-than-normal child due to his own great size.

Now working to contain her mirth, she said, "I find myself preferring all the assistances I can receive now to help when that time comes."

Now happy to oblige her, Darcy began his attentions, many having been learned from Aunt Margaret's well-used letter. Since that eventful night started each on the exploration of the other's reactions, they had found their own methods of best pleasing each other. Both laughed at the baby fighting over its food before Darcy moved his treatments to her other parts, again experimenting to find what reactions he could elicit.

Once he made a complete circumnavigation of her person, she studiously returned the favor while Darcy reveled in the great pleasure a fine mouth could give. (4)

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 21 December 1812**

 **Rosings**

Everyone looked forward to the distraction of Georgiana's fortnight visit for Christmas. Spending the last four weeks in confinement began to work on Elizabeth's nerves. Not only confined indoors, without a chance of setting foot outside but also further restricted to only one wing of the house. Fortunately, the weather had cooperated by being mostly cold and wet and thus discouraging her from wishing to spend time outdoors. But during the four weeks, there were a few days that left her beside a window looking out longingly.

Anne's health improved slightly after her incident in November, though she was left much weaker than before. She was now strong enough to walk again, so she and Elizabeth paced the hall most days and minutely explored each room of the wing.

Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth maintain some semblance of composure. His attentions and their mutual exertions during the evenings often atoned for her lack of exercise during the day. She gave thanks for the hidden stairway, as she had now begun to sneak down it into his room at times for a change of scenery. And additional exercise.

Georgiana would be publically allowed in the wing on Tuesday, the day set aside for family visitation. Thursday and Friday, as Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, would be special days to open the wing to visitors so they could spend the days in communion with family.

Elizabeth hoped Mr. Darcy would be able to get Georgiana up the stairs from his room, though it would be highly improper for his sister to be seen entering or exiting his room. She could go down to Mr. Darcy's room. Maybe she could sneak into another room of the wing and meet with Georgiana? Elizabeth, a naturally social being, was accustomed to either being immersed in a lively household or outside, escaping that lively household. She found herself desperate for company beyond Anne, Mr. Darcy, Peeke, and, once a week, Lady Catherine.

Watching from a window in her room, Elizabeth excitedly watched Georgiana's carriage pull up the Rosings drive. The details of the carriage were difficult to make out, and she was unable to see the passenger exiting. Making her way back to Anne's room, she sat impatiently waiting for Peeke's announcement.

Peeke burst through the door, surprising Anne and Elizabeth. With a look of desperation on her face, she announced, "Miss Bennet! Your father has returned. He refuses to leave without seeing you."

Elizabeth froze.

Her father?

Why could he be at Rosings? She received a letter from home just last week, including a few passages from him complaining about his wife and remaining daughters.

She looked at Anne, both ladies were in shock.

Elizabeth had just learned that she was with child the last time her father showed up—it was easily hidden. Now she was great with child, there would be no way to hide what was happening.

Before either lady could construct a way of addressing Mr. Bennet's unexpected arrival, they heard voices outside the wing.

"Sir, this wing is in confinement to keep out illness. You may not enter," Lady Catherine screeched.

"I shall not leave without seeing my daughter. She may be temporarily residing with you, but, might I _**again**_ remind you, she is still in my custody. Now unlock this door and allow me to speak to my daughter." Elizabeth had never heard her father sound so resolute.

"No! You have no right to even be here. You are trespassing in my house, and I shall have you removed immediately!"

Elizabeth looked at Peeke, who whispered, "One footman was sent to get Mr. Darcy, another to get the magistrate before Lady Catherine realized she would need them to physically remove Mr. Bennet."

Anne looked at the door, her fatigue showing.

Mr. Bennet's tone changed to one of contrived cheerfulness. "Lady Catherine, I am simply a father, as you are a mother. I wish to ensure the health and wellbeing of my favorite daughter. I, myself, am not ill. There is no reason not to allow me to see my daughter. If I must, I will stand on the far end of the hall and speak to her." Elizabeth recognized her father moving into full debate mode. He would now put forth logical arguments to see his daughter that none in Rosings would be able to reasonably refute, particularly considering the subterfuge they were engaged in.

Lady Catherine could be heard sputtering.

Anne's face moved into a look of resignation as she sighed, "There is no other choice now." She stood and asked Peeke to escort her, asking Elizabeth to stay in place for now. Anne closed the door to her room as they left.

Anne had Peeke unlock and open the door of the wing as Anne presented herself to Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet was visibly shocked to see the woman. Anne had waned considerably since his last visit. She, as usual, wore her pouch, so looked even more astonishing. He rudely stared at her in stunned silence.

Lady Catherine immediately commanded her daughter back to her room for fear of injury or illness, but Anne listlessly lifted her hand to stop her. "Mr. Bennet. We are again surprised by your visit. You demand to see your daughter. So be it. Go. Refresh yourself while we dress. Come back in a quarter-hour, and then we shall speak."

Anne did not wait for his reply. She turned her back to him and reentered the wing, with Peeke locking the door behind her.

Anne had Peeke order tea for when Mr. Bennet returned while she and Elizabeth dressed.

"There is no reason to hide yourself," Anne said, motioning to Elizabeth's middle. "Your father wishes to know what is happening, he shall know. He shall know all." There was a rage brewing in her eyes unlike any Elizabeth had seen before. Elizabeth could not think what her friend might be planning to do, but she did _not_ want her father to know her condition.

As they helped each other into their more formal attire, Anne removed her pouch for the first time in weeks. When Elizabeth asked, Anne angrily told her again, "If he is so insistent to know, he shall know all."

"What do you mean, _all_?" Elizabeth cautiously asked.

"He shall know"—Anne gently laid her hand on Elizabeth's belly—"what you are doing to make amends for his own indolence." As Elizabeth's eyes grew, Anne was resolute. "We have no other choice now. He shall not leave without seeing you. You kindly tried to spare him this humiliation, but he would not have it." Lifting her hand and pointing her finger at the door. "But, if he so desires to know, I shall tell him all of it, including his own role. There is no way for you to stop this," she warned.

When Mr. Bennet returned, Peeke led him into the room with the ladies. Elizabeth sat in a wing-backed chair furthest from the door, a blanket covering her lap. Anne, having taken the seat near the door, rose to greet him while Elizabeth remained seated.

Mr. Bennet looked skeptically around the room, his eyes landing on his daughter. Elizabeth saw the questions in his eyes, but she would not be the one giving him the answers. She could not. No matter his neglect, he was still her father.

Anne spoke first. "Mr. Bennet. Have a seat." She waved him to a chair near her own.

Looking suspiciously at Anne, Mr. Bennet defiantly moved toward the chair closest to Elizabeth. "I _am_ here to see my daughter."

"Mr. Bennet," Anne sighed with exasperation and ire. "You shall not leave this house pleased, but let me assure you, the blame lies with none but yourself."

Now looking suspiciously at Anne, Mr. Bennet asked cautiously what, exactly, she meant.

As Anne and Mr. Bennet stared at each other, with Anne poised to give Mr. Bennet an affront, Mr. Darcy entered the room wearing a look of disbelief, which quickly morphed into hauteur.

Mr. Bennet glared at the offensive man. "Why are you not in London? You were to leave when your scheme took," he said in disgust.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you," Mr. Darcy said austerely.

Mr. Bennet moved to Elizabeth, extending his hand to assist her from the chair. "Come, let us find a room where we may speak freely."

Unable to hide the anxiety in her eyes, Elizabeth looked to Anne first, then Mr. Darcy, before returning to her father. The man now imagined horrible abuses these people must be subjecting his daughter to for her to respond so timidly as this. His Elizabeth was fearless. It broke his heart to see her trembling so.

"Elizabeth," her father asked her quietly, still offering his hand.

"Mr. Bennet. Leave Elizabeth alone." Ignoring the older gentleman's raised eyebrow, Mr. Darcy now stood beside Elizabeth indicating the chair Anne had earlier offered for Mr. Bennet to take.

"Father, please forgive me," Elizabeth said sorrowfully.

"You will always have it. But, Lizzy, why would you need it?"

As her tears began to fall, both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet became more agitated.

Mr. Darcy stepped threateningly toward Mr. Bennet. "Leave her in peace and go sit down," he growled.

When Elizabeth nodded to her father, he finally acquiesced. Darcy remained standing by Elizabeth's side while Mr. Bennet sat across from Anne. "Explain yourself," he finally said.

"You failed to provide for your daughters," Anne accused while pointing a skeletal finger at him. "When I learned of Elizabeth's plight, I felt she could help my own." From there, Anne shared her tale of her illness and her need for an heir. Mr. Bennet sat in stunned silence, as he slowly began to feel the weight of what she told him, of what Elizabeth had really paid—was still yet to pay!—for Longbourn.

Dropping his head into his hands, Anne's words reverberated through his soul. His little Lizzy agreed to carry a child so those people could keep their property and his family could keep Longbourn! It was such a scandalous arrangement! His witty and proper daughter would never agree to something so disgraceful!

He looked at Elizabeth to confirm his own belief in her continued innocence, but her countenance—the lowered eyes, the tears, the sagging shoulders—betrayed the truth. Lowering his eyes to her middle for the first time, he saw her sacrifice.

His own shoulders dropped at the recognition of his failure before the anger overtook him. "You knew nothing of Elizabeth's plight before you deceived my daughter into your degenerate scheming!" Rising from his chair, he strode to his daughter.

Addressing his ire toward Anne. He accused, "How could you do such a thing? What kind of evil beast are you? Reducing my daughter to this!"

Anne looked back with a rage that equaled his own. With a power not seen from Anne for months, she confronted Mr. Bennet. "I am not the one that did this to her, you are. You are the one who neglected his estate. You are the one who allowed his wife to be a spendthrift. You are the one who did not put away for your daughter's future. You are the one who gambled all of your dependents' future on your wife having a son and _lost_!" Anne's chest was now heaving from her efforts, but she forced herself to finish. "So do not throw your anger at Elizabeth or at me, throw it back to yourself. You are the reason she is here. If you had provided for her as a loving father should, she would be decorating your own home right now. As it is, she decorates mine."

Resting a moment to catch her breath, Anne put her hands on the table to support herself before she went on. "Do not think she is not loved or is friendless here. I love her dearly, and I am providing for her future. From the time she came under my protection, I have worked to ensure she shall be well cared for. She shall lack nothing in her future."

Looking briefly at the sickly lady in disgust, he turned back to Elizabeth. This time he offered his daughter no choice, taking her hand and pulling her out of the chair. Shuddering when her condition was fully exposed, he closed his eyes as he drew a deep breath to brace himself. "Come, let us escape this place now!" He began to pull her from the room, thinking only of getting his little girl to his carriage and away from this shame.

Mr. Darcy blocked his path, making himself an impenetrable wall. "She shall not leave until her agreed time," he said with finality.

Frustrated with his inability to leave with his child, Mr. Bennet scowled at the imposing man. "What matter is it of yours? Are you so concerned you shall lose the latest addition to your estate? I shall not have my Lizzy's child torn from us. We shall send you a replacement to act as heir, none will know the difference!" He protectively placed his arm around Elizabeth, defying the oddly matched pair of gentry who had entrapped his Lizzy.

"Papa, I cannot do that to …" Elizabeth softly began.

Anne interrupted her. "You shall not take my child."

Mr. Bennet scoffed, finally noticing Anne's flat dress. "This may be a revelation to you Mrs. Darcy"—unnoticed by Mr. Bennet in his ire, the other three occupants winced at the use of that name—"but for it to be your child it must come from your womb."

"The child in Elizabeth's womb is, in truth, of my family and shall not be separated from the estate it is to inherit," Anne informed him. "I shall not accept some child of lesser birth as my successor."

Again scrutinizing the lady with suspicion, Mr. Bennet glanced at Mr. Darcy who maintained his impassivity and refused to allow passage, before returning his attention to the sickly lady. "Explain yourself," he demanded.

"Elizabeth is a superior gentlewoman, a compliment to yourself whether deserving or not," Anne sneered. "I would not have my child come from anything less."

Still trying to grasp her meaning, Mr. Bennet demanded, "What do you mean the child is 'in truth, of your family'?"

"Who do you think the father is? Some servant?"

Mr. Bennet froze. Of course, there had to be a father, but with his distress over discovering Elizabeth's situation, he not yet considered whom it may be. A wave of revulsion swept over him. Dear God, what had his daughter been subjected to! Did he even wish to know?

Before he could form the words to speak, Anne continued, "The father of record is the father in truth."

Again shuddering and allowing himself a bracing breath, Mr. Bennet realized of whom she spoke. Pulling his little Lizzy protectively to him, he drew his brows together in concern. He instinctively rocked her in the same manner he used to calm her as a child. Laying his head on hers, he quietly gasped, "Oh Lizzy, what have they done to you?"

Mr. Darcy watched them, maintaining his silent impassivity as Elizabeth rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Allowing the initial waves of shock and grief to pass, Mr. Bennet released his daughter as he turned to confront the man who first insulted his daughter in Meryton and now ruined her in Kent. "You!" He pointed angrily at Mr. Darcy, who narrowed his eyes indicating his readiness to engage the older gentleman. When Mr. Bennet followed with a scoff, it was unexpected. "You played me for a fool, sir. I took you at your word when you publicly declared your opinion of Lizzy as nothing more than tolerable. When I last visited Kent, I construed your treatment of Lizzy as demeaning"—again scoffing, with an increased bitterness in his tone—"I commend you, sir. When I scornfully accused you of flirting with her, you did nothing that changed my mind regarding your opinion of my daughter." Mr. Bennet gave a mocking nod to his adversary.

Mr. Darcy continued to watch Mr. Bennet cautiously, poised to strike as soon as the need should arise.

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Mr. Bennet continued, "I saw your intimacies with Elizabeth at my home but discounted them as some aberration as they were so inconsistent with your character. When you debased Elizabeth here, in your home, the fool that I am thought you to be exhibiting your superiority. Now I recognize it more clearly." Looking the opposing man in the eye, Mr. Bennet spat the words at him in disgust. "Ownership. Bought and paid for."

Mr. Darcy face remained impassive, with a barely noticeable hint of his brows drawing together in ire. He stayed silent, allowing Mr. Bennet his anger.

"Come, Lizzy, I shall take you back to a place where you are loved," Mr. Bennet said as he determinedly tried to shove past Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy refused to let him pass. "Elizabeth does not leave. You shall not take my child." Trying to introduce reason into their discussion to attempt to calm Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy reminded him, "If you take her home now, her condition will ruin not only Elizabeth but also the rest of your family."

Outrage again boiled in Mr. Bennet at hearing Mr. Darcy confirm all that had been suggested a few minutes earlier. Enraged that his own incompetence to provide for his family and inability to help his daughter was now being thrown in his face, Mr. Bennet could only respond by lashing out. "I care not for the opinions of my foolish neighbors. We have our home. Once she returns, there is no way to prove you are the father. You are married to that woman"—he waved a hand toward Anne—"If she is not the one carrying the child, then the child is not yours." Again scoffing, he said, "The mother is always certain, the father—well, that is why men want virgins to bear their heirs, is it not? They hide their ladies away from other men, so they know that first child is rightly theirs."

At this Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow in challenge, quickly losing not only what little respect he held for the man, but also his temper. With not a hint of ambiguity, Mr. Darcy warned him, "I shall ruin you if you attempt to remove Elizabeth from my care." Closely watching Mr. Bennet for a few more moments, Mr. Darcy continued, "You did your part to ruin your family long before I ever knew of the Bennets of Hertfordshire. Do not forget, Longbourn is not secured for your family yet. That does not happen until April."

"Papa," Elizabeth looked at him in desperation. She gently begged of him to relent. "I knew full well what I agreed to. Please. Do not make my shame worse."

Looking helplessly at his daughter, Mr. Bennet finally conceded. Looking at the austere man and his infirmed lady, Mr. Bennet asked if he could gain a private space to speak with his daughter. Mr. Darcy and Anne looked at each other before agreeing and then excused themselves from the room.

When the door closed, Elizabeth finally allowed her tears to flow openly. She looked at her father in agony. "Oh, Papa! I am so selfish! I never once thought you may learn of my disgrace. How you must despise me!"

The words stabbed Mr. Bennet's heart as he calmed himself. "Now, now, Lizzy. I could never despise you." He again embraced her with the soothing rocking motion as her feelings overflowed. His own eyes were wet, not only from his daughter's disgrace but also from his own.

Once she was able to settle her tears, he helped her into a chair as he took the one across from her. Reaching for her hand, he apologized to her. "I have many regrets in my life, Lizzy, but I shall never regret anything more than this. My indolence drove you to such a sacrifice. I can only think that if I had stood firm and forced your mother to economize so many years ago. I could have saved to ensure your future, and you would have had no reason to resort to … this." He motioned to the door, indicating the people who had left rather than his daughter's increasing.

"Papa, I am the one who made the choice. I knew full well what it involved when I agreed." Though she knew she would have a child in return for a continued comfortable life, she would now readily admit she could never have understood much of what was involved before she began. Rather than cry again, Elizabeth chose to lighten the conversation with a bit of humor. "Remember, I made my decision while staying with Charlotte. I saw her choice as little different from my own, except I would only need to spend a year rather than a lifetime."

Mr. Bennet gave a hint of a smile to reward his daughter's efforts, but there was nothing he could say to justify leaving her open to such machinations.

Deciding he deserved to know all, Elizabeth told him the rest. "There is more than just Longbourn as a reward for this. I also receive fifteen thousand pounds for a dowry or to invest in the estate."

His jaw dropping at so large a sum, once Mr. Bennet recovered himself, he could not help but wonder, "You are making such a great sacrifice to secure your mother, who has always cared more for herself than any other, and your fainéant sisters, only to be saddled with their care."

Giving her father an encouraging smile, she assured him, "I can manage."

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Bennet asked, "You were staying with Mrs. Collins when this was decided. I can only wonder if it was not that scandalous letter that encouraged you," he reluctantly teased.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh, as she ensured him she had no knowledge of the scandalous letter when she agreed. Growing more serious she shared, "I only knew of your accident and the uncertainty of your survival. Mr. Collins was so keen to take over Longbourn, indicating he would immediately displace us." Squeezing her father's hand, she implored him to understand, "I was scared, Papa. Scared for all of us. I could see no other way when I agreed."

Lowering his head again at learning his imprudence was at the core of every reason that made Elizabeth feel she had no other choice but to accept her current situation, Mr. Bennet steadied himself before returning to his daughter's lighter tone. "So Mr. Darcy? Could she not find one who would be more pleasant? You wrote of the amusing Colonel, the son of the Earl? Would he not suit her aristocratic ambitions even better than Darcy?"

Forcing a smile at her father's awkward attempt at humor, she tried to find an appropriate answer. "Colonel Fitzwilliam is an entertaining gentleman, but Anne felt him unworthy to trust her estate to. That left Mr. Darcy as the only other option."

Mr. Bennet shook his head in disgust, before looking his daughter in the eyes and cautiously asking, "Tell me, Lizzy. Has he been kind to you?"

Shocked that her father would ask so indiscreet a question, and not knowing quite how to answer, Elizabeth turned a number of responses in her mind before deciding which to give her father.

Not understanding the reason for her pause, Mr. Bennet narrowed his eyes, his anger again rising. He stood, demanding, "Show me your arms."

Elizabeth could not understand such an unusual request from her father, but removed her shawl and raised the sleeves of her gown as far as she could. Her father looked closely at each arm as well as any other areas not covered by clothing. Not yet satisfied, he asked, "Do you have injuries anywhere on your person?" Still confused, Elizabeth was able to quickly assure her father she had no physical trauma. Only slightly appeased, he promised her, "If he harms you, I shall kill him. Even if it means my own death to do it."

Appalled when she finally understood what her father was suggesting, Elizabeth quickly disabused him. "Papa! You need have no such worries. He has been a perfect gentleman throughout."

Scoffing, Mr. Bennet reminded his daughter if he were a 'perfect gentleman' they would not be having this conversation, before realizing the hurt his words inflicted. He apologized for his error. "You hold none of my censure in this, Lizzy. Who should suffer but myself? For once in my life, I feel how much I have been to blame." Seeing Elizabeth's continued discomfort, he ended the topic. "It is good to hear he is kinder than his countenance would imply."

Turning his concern to that of her safety, he asked about the care being given her.

"I have a wonderful midwife, Mrs. Wilson. She seems very knowledgeable. Charlotte's aunt wrote her another letter to describe pregnancy and childbirth. Mrs. Wilson's advice is very much the same. Right now, Mrs. Wilson feels all is well. She expects a delivery in early March."

"That Aunt Margaret lady has become quite the celebrated writer," Mr. Bennet quipped with amusement.

Elizabeth bantered before considering her words. "Yes, she is certainly an expert and"—Elizabeth lifted a brow and added emphasis in her voice—"well knows the benefits of what she writes."

Mr. Bennet dropped his head at the implications. Raising his hand in defeat, he begged her to cease. "There are some things a father need never know of his daughter." He decided to return to the more pressing concern of Lizzy's care. "So you are well cared for?"

"Yes, Papa," relieved at the return to a more innocent topic, she continued, "They are very concerned about my health and the health of the baby. Often times, Anne attends the visits with me, but Mr. Darcy has attended all but two visits to ensure all is as it should be. He is very attentive to every detail."

"Odd. So the dour Mr. Darcy has turned into a doting father. I can not imagine him monitoring the details of pregnancy, I've always thought that women's work. Must you report to him every day?"

Elizabeth smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Yes," she laughed—but not for the reason her father assumed.

"Really? What does he want to know?" Mr. Bennet had never known a man who took so much interest in a pregnancy. He himself knew little of it, even though his wife had been through seven.

Elizabeth, regretting her earlier quip, quickly answered, "Oh, just how much the baby moves and how much it has grown. The same things the midwife monitors on her visits."

"How many people know?"

"Myself, Anne, Mr. Darcy, Lady Catherine. Colonel Fitzwilliam was here when Anne suggested it, and he told his parents, the Earl and Countess Matlock. The doctor, the midwife, and the maid. Mr. Darcy's sister accidentally learned of it during her summer visit. And now you. So twelve people in all, all of whom have a vested interested in keeping this hidden." (5)

As the father of so many children, Mr. Bennet, though not particularly knowledgeable about childbirth, knew more than the other gentry in the house. He asked his daughter more of the details: how they were keeping it hidden, what about the pain of birth, what if the child has problems, what about her recovery, what if Anne should die before the birth. Elizabeth answered them all as she and Anne had so long ago decided.

"If she dies first, they will say the babe was born early while they keep it hidden until strong enough to survive? How will they know what sex to say the child is if it has not been born? How will they name it?"

Elizabeth paused. She had not thought of that. "I do not know."

"How will they keep this secret if they must bring in a wet nurse to feed it?"

"I shall feed the child until Anne dies. It is supposed to help my recovery."

Raising his eyebrows, he asked how they planned to explain that outside of Rosings Park. She revealed Mrs. Wilson's plans. Skeptical, Mr. Bennet warned her against feeding the child. "It shall make it much more difficult for you to separate. Your mother nursed Jane and Lydia. She had child-bed fever after your birth, so we hired a wet nurse. She enjoyed the freedom the nurse offered so used one for the next two girls. Knowing she would be unable to conceive again after Lydia, she had decided to once again feed from herself."

Her father's claims supported Elizabeth's concern that feeding the baby would cause her more heartbreak, but she no longer had another option.

"What about the baby? Will you ever see the baby again?"

Elizabeth paused, but as nothing had yet been firmly decided about the child's placement, she told her father, "I have no reason to believe I shall see the child again once I leave here."

Mr. Bennet nodded in compassion. "It will be difficult, but I believe that is for the best. I, for one, never want to see the child. I do not want to see my little girl's eyes on the face of a child I have no right to acknowledge."

"I never thought of that, Papa." Elizabeth grew more melancholy realizing the truth of what he said. She had not allowed herself to think of it, but just as she had some features of her Mama and some features of her Papa, her child would combine her own features with those of Mr. Darcy. How would it feel to accidentally stumble upon one who resembles your beloved child yet have no leave to even speak them?

"It shall be for the best if you never see the baby. Then you shall not grow attached and it shall be easier to give it away." He said kindly. "Once you give birth, you should go somewhere else to recover. Come home to Longbourn as soon as you can. Write me, I shall leave that day to bring you home. You shall be protected and shall then leave all of this behind." Again tears were welling in his eyes.

Elizabeth was too choked up to speak. She and her father sat in silence, both full of their own thoughts until Anne entered to escort Mr. Bennet out of the wing where he would spend his evening in his assigned rooms.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) This part is a product of my imagination. Lady Caroline Lamb did breastfeed her son and Lord Byron initially lauded her for it, but I do not know if it was ever a trend. I see Byron and Lady Lamb as early nineteenth century hipsters. As for the benefits of breastfeeding to the mother, they are documented, but not every woman will respond in the same way. However, if it sacrifices the mother's wellbeing, the benefits do not outweigh the health of mom. I did a bit of research, it appears some women can initiate lactation without pregnancy through stimulation, but it is not a particularly easy process. I have been warned there may be some controversy about the breastfeeding part of this story. I only ask: Please, no ugly or judgemental comments related to breastfeeding. I did it for my children, including the twins, but I also know many women who have struggled. In the end, I hope we can all agree everyone is better off if we support one another in our choices rather than judge one another.

(2) Fostering children out was a common thing for the more affluent during this time. Jane Austen herself was sent to a foster at the age of three months. She did not return home until she turned two and "could be regarded as a rational being." Her parents were considered good and loving parents as one or both visited the baby every day. I admit to writing this from a more twenty-first century perspective as that type of thinking is so foreign to my own experience, it is difficult for me to comprehend. (Google 'Baby Jane Austen's First Two Years' for the article this info came from.)

(3) I feel like I am picking on Lady Caroline Lamb, but she is interesting. Her body type was not well suited to childbearing. Her first child, the son she breastfed, was born with severe mental problems. This is a joke I have heard many times over from men—thinking they are capable of causing brain damage in a fetus with their manliness. No way have men not been claiming this one for centuries. It's just too easy. (Also, just to clarify, many years ago, they did think sex during pregnancy was a bad thing.)

(4) Groan, it's bad, I know, but I could not resist. Blame 'IAmElizaBennet' on AHA, she issued a bj challenge I decided to take it up with a one liner only to find out she wanted a 'blow by blow' description.

(5) I know, I do not mention the viscount here and but I have not had a chance to remove him from earlier in the story. But in my mind, that scene from around Darcy's wedding is nixed.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Comments are greatly appreciated, I love to hear what you think of this story.

* * *

A/N: I thank my wonderful Beta's (42isIndeedTheAnswer and SixThings and one who prefers to remain anon) for their review and suggestions, but this chapter, more than the others, is a result of my own mistakes. With all the tumult of Christmas, Hanukkah, and everything else, I was unfairly throwing things at them at the last minute. So mistakes are mine, and this chapter may well be worse than usual.

I hope everyone had and is having a wonderful holiday! I know I have not had time to respond to comments or reviews in the past few days, I will do my best to catch up in the coming week or so.

FYI: The next chapter was the impetus for this whole story. It was written before anything else, and was written back in June. It was a couple of scenes I came up with that I thought were pretty funny and had not seen in P&P FF, so I thought I would try to write a story that would support those scenes. Everything else in this story was constructed to justify chapter 32 and inspired by reading history or using things from my past or my family's past.

My daughters gave me a wonderful book for Christmas: _Princesses Behaving Badly: Real Stories from History without the Fairy-Tale Endings_ by Linda Rodriguez McRobbie. The dust jacket looks like it's a book about why it is not so great to be a princess in real life. Right up my alley! It's exactly the type of history that kindles my fiction imagination. I may combine that with the story cubes I also received to see what I can come up with for future stories.


	32. The Gift and the Inspiration

Note: As a little holiday gift to you all, I'm posting both chapters for this week. The main parts of this chapter have been written since June, it is the whole reason this story was written! Enjoy and I would REALLY love to hear what you think of this one.

JTT on AHA suggested I rename this chapter to " _ **The Compelling Saga of Two Generals**_ ", but FF doesn't let me just change the title name without deleting/reloading the chapter. I like her title much more than mine.

* * *

 **Monday, 21 December 1812**

 **Rosings**

Georgiana arrived a few hours after Mr. Bennet. While Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were speaking privately, Darcy greeted his sister and told her of their most recent surprise visit. "He seems to arrive shortly before you do, but his arrivals are not nearly so … agreeable."

Escorting his sister to her room—this time it would be a room in his wing—Darcy left her to refresh while he went to check on Elizabeth.

Finding her in the chair by the fire, looking out the window, he joined her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked if she was well. Expecting her to be melancholy, Darcy had a handkerchief out and was prepared to offer her his shoulder to cry on

"What does he mean?" she fumed. "In the entirety of my life, the man never traveled, and now this! My aunt and uncle would let me travel with them so I could see the country since Papa refused to be in a carriage for more than four hours, but now I know that was something he could have overcome if he had cared enough!"

Quickly stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket, Darcy sat in the chair next to her as he tried to determine the best way to comfort her. For the moment, simply listening seemed the best plan.

Elizabeth huffed. "If he had been more responsible, I would be at Longbourn now, remembering a lovely trip taken with my aunt and uncle over the summer, and preparing our house for Christmas and the Gardiners visit. But no. I am here, acting as your mistress, and soon to be having a child. A child! I will be having a child. Even though every part of me is changing, even though I feel it move in me, it is still a fantastic notion to me that in a few short months this life inside me will become a child that I have to give away to you.

"So now I am treated to the civility of his mercy! When my father had not enough civility to send a note alerting us of his travel!" she chafed as she glared out the window.

"It was the very real prospect with his injury of having everything known to me taken away that made me agree in the first place. Now I spend all my hours with Anne. She is so decidedly queer at times." Rising from her chair, she stalked to the window, her anger now beginning to cool. Placing her forehead on the chilled glass, "He is why I am here, but I wished for him to never know. Why would he come like this?"

Darcy followed her to the window. Standing directly behind her, he placed his forehead on the window above hers as he held her. "I cannot know," he said simply.

That was when her tears began. He offered her his now crumpled handkerchief and had only his comfort to offer as her emotions vacillated between rage and sorrow.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Tuesday, 22 December 1812**

 **Rosings**

"The sun is beginning to rise, will you not be missed downstairs?" Elizabeth asked him. She was in no hurry for his departure, but he must not be missed when his valet entered his room.

Darcy yawned lazily. "I told Holder I would ring for him when I was ready, that I was likely to sleep late this morning after all the fuss yesterday." He pulled her closer, giving her a lingering kiss. "There is no induction to leave the bed. We are nice and warm here with our little furnace,"—he rubbed her belly—"the outside air is chilled."

He continued to stay with her and would do so until she made him leave. Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson would be arriving at eleven to check Anne and Elizabeth, but there was little need to rise before. Georgiana would sleep until noon. Mr. Bennet would sleep until…Darcy knew not what time Mr. Bennet would awaken or what the man would do after he rose, but had no intention of entertaining him. Her father would see Elizabeth once again for an hour after the doctor left, then he would leave that afternoon to return to his home.

Last night had been fraught with emotion. Elizabeth was both angry with her father for his neglect and upset that he found her disgrace. She had been angry at herself for agreeing, then distraught because what other choice did she have?

At first, Darcy attempted to use logic to assure her the choice she made was the best overall, to prove to her that she really had no other feasible alternative. When Elizabeth quickly began to direct her considerable anger at him, he rapidly construed that listening would be his best course, rather than attempting any other form of assistance.

A reticent man, Darcy never felt the need to speak when it was uncalled for. Yet hearing Elizabeth's emotional outpouring and being unable to offer any solutions to help her was an exercise in frustration.

He had no desire to leave their bed. It was safe here in their own world where none challenged their being together. They lay entwined together a while longer, hearing only the heartbeat of the mantle clock. (1)

Elizabeth turned toward him, looking up earnestly into his face. Placing her hand gently on his cheek, she leaned in, kissing him. "Thank you for listening to me last night. I was overwhelmed."

Not wishing to inadvertently incur her wrath, Darcy simply replied, "Much has happened."

Elizabeth gave a sarcastic huff. "Yes, it has." Then sighing in resignation, she informed Darcy that as much as she would like to remain, she could no longer stay in the bed.

Both reluctantly rose to prepare themselves for the morning. Before leaving her chambers that morning, Darcy embraced her and gave her his assurance all would be well. He could only hope it would.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Mr. Bennet insisted on joining Mr. Pryce and Mrs. Wilson on their visit. He wished to hear their opinion on his daughter's health and prospects. When he followed Mrs. Wilson into Elizabeth's dressing room, he was visibly shaken to see Darcy already in the room, standing beside his daughter, awaiting Mrs. Wilson's visit.

"Papa!" Elizabeth cried. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Bennet refused to look at or acknowledge Darcy. Looking only at Elizabeth with his lips drawn tight, he informed her, "I need to know my child is well. After so many other deceptions coming from this house, I will only hear of your health from the midwife herself."

Mrs. Wilson stepped in after Mr. Bennet. "Well, let's get started. Come along," she instructed as she helped Elizabeth up and pointed her toward the room. Darcy began to follow the ladies into the room. He had attended every exam but two, professing it imperative he know the condition of his child and its prospects for entering the world. Learning of Elizabeth's health and prospects for her delivery, he claimed, were only additional perks. In truth, they were his main reason for attending.

"What are you doing, sir?" Mr. Bennet challenged him as Darcy stepped after Mrs. Wilson.

Looking at the older man with a sneering condescension, Darcy answered, "Attending the exam."

"You have no reason to attend the exam. It is in no way proper. Elizabeth told me of your abnormal interest in her development," Mr. Bennet declared with disgust. "I suspect you must check the particulars on all your investments, but she is not your chattel. There is no reason for you to be in her bedchamber."

As Mrs. Wilson closed the door behind her, locking the gentlemen out, Darcy's ire raised. A night of hearing Elizabeth's anguish and now he would not be attending her exam, all because of this irritating man, caused Darcy to be less cautious in his speech. Looking imperiously at the shorter man Darcy retorted, "How do you think she came to need Mrs. Wilson?"

Darcy watched with a sadistic satisfaction as Mr. Bennet's face turned a shade of bright red and the articulate man was reduced to sputters.

Observing Mr. Bennet's well-deserved disquietude, Darcy congratulated himself on getting Elizabeth away from the man. She would never need to return to his inept imitation of care. Once Anne died, Darcy would allow Elizabeth to retain possession of Longbourn. It would be a convenient place to stow the disagreeable man and his squawking wife to assure they stayed away from his own estates.

His satisfaction rapidly turned to disgust. He still held Mr. Bennet in contempt, any other opinion was unthinkable considering his neglect of those he in his care, but Darcy now also took himself to task. Had he not promised Elizabeth he would treat her father with respect? Bracing himself for the degradation, Darcy apologized. "Excuse me, Mr. Bennet. My words were uncalled for."

Finding his voice, Mr. Bennet snarled at him, "I wish a daughter for you, sir. That your words may one day come back to haunt you." Mr. Bennet had no more to say. As the retort that came to Darcy's mind would likely anger Elizabeth, neither did Darcy. The two men sat uncomfortably in Elizabeth's dressing room, waiting for Mrs. Wilson to return.

After ten minutes of waiting, Darcy noticed Mr. Bennet began to start filling the empty time canvassing Elizabeth's chamber. Noticing the man's eyes stop, Darcy glanced to see what he looked at. It was a cravat. Darcy's cravat was draped across the dresser.

Realizing this room likely contained many betrayals of their continued intimacy, Darcy felt some conversation was urgently needed to distract him. "Sir," Darcy began, drawing the man's attention toward himself. "I must ask, why come to Rosings now? The weather is poor, and Christmas is but a few days away. An odd time to leave your family for such a trip."

Looking dubiously at the man across the room from him, Mr. Bennet warily recounted his concerns. "When I left, I was not pleased with your treatment of Lizzy but comforted myself that you would soon be gone. When Jane mentioned your presence in London in one of her letters, I felt secure that Lizzy was safe. However, Jane's last letter mentioned her concern about your wife's declining health, that there was some problem your wife experienced, but Lizzy never mentioned any of it in her letters. Jane spoke of her admiration when you made a hasty removal from town to attend your family. Again, Lizzy's letters contained no hint of what may have happened. After Jane's letter, I reconsidered your actions toward my daughter. There were some I had paid little attention to, thinking you indifferent, but on closer inspection caused me great concern.

"When you left Longbourn with my Lizzy, I made no note of your hand behind her, but I realize now your hand was not merely behind her but on her. That realization led to a different understanding of your behaviors. You were not treating Lizzy as a servant but as a possession. My alarm grew until I could no longer remain ignorant. I felt something amiss, but I could never have dreamed you would so misuse my daughter," he hissed. "You, who presented himself to our society as an unyieldingly proper gentleman. Your friend Wickham did much the same, but we were more quickly able to learn about his proclivities. A few of our local tradesmen took care of him, I believe. Maybe the same will happen to you," he said flatly.

"I do not have the privilege of understanding you," Darcy said cautiously, wondering what happened. He had received no news of Wickham's death.

Mr. Bennet snickered wickedly. "I believe no young women ever need to fear his advances again, for when they see what he's missing they could do naught but laugh," he shared mysteriously, refusing to further elaborate.

Regaining his stern countenance, Mr. Bennet continued. "Mr. Darcy. I understand you are rewarding my daughter"—here Mr. Bennet's voice turned to disgust—"by allowing her to keep Longbourn."

Darcy maintained his well-studied mask of cold indifference.

"I also know you don't appreciate my Lizzy, but you should be aware that she is a much-beloved member of our vulgar society that you so detest."—Here Mr. Bennet dropped the disgust from his voice, sighing his acceptance of the situation, but still wishing to protect his daughter—"These next months will be a difficult time for her, more than either you or she can imagine. As much as you dislike our family, she is ruining her future happiness for you, as well as for her family. Treat her with kindness while she is here," Mr. Bennet choked.

Darcy took a few minutes to compose himself to respond. That Elizabeth's father hated him was to be expected. Even with his own role in his daughter's decision, he blamed Darcy for her current situation.

"I have never been unkind to your daughter."

Mr. Bennet exploded. "There is a difference between treating someone with kindness and never being unkind. Show some heart, man," he spat at Darcy. "She's a much loved young lady, alone at a time when she should have much help from those who love her and those whom she loves, She will soon have to watch your wife die. At the same time she will have a child she will be forced to give away. Then she must present herself to our local society as though none of it ever happened. I want my lively daughter back, not one who has been utterly destroyed by helping you. It will be difficult, but she can do it, she just needs some kindness shown to her."

Seeing her father's genuine concern softened Darcy toward the man. Quietly, he responded. "Miss Bennet is very much loved by all here. Anne would not be alive today if not for Miss Elizabeth's attentions and good nature. She has, remarkably, wrapped Lady Catherine around her finger. (2) I would never have before believed such a thing possible. My sister is very much attached to her as well. You see sir, she is neither neglected nor unloved here. When she has the child, she may not have her mother, but she will be aided by those who deeply care for her."

Mr. Bennet noticed Darcy did not include himself in the list of Lizzy's admirers. "May I send her aunt from Gracechurch Street in London? She is a sensible, trustworthy woman that Lizzy dearly loves and trusts. Mrs. Gardiner has asked to visit Lizzy in Kent many time these past months, but Lizzy has refused due to Mrs. Darcy's potential to catch illnesses." Mr. Bennet paused, looking at Darcy as though challenging him to prove his assertion. "Allow her aunt to help with the birth."

Taking a moment to reflect, Darcy averred, "I cannot. Too many people know already, but all of those who know have good reason to guard the secret." He decided, for Elizabeth's sake, to be encouraging to Mr. Bennet. "You may rest assured knowing she will be well cared for throughout her time here. When her time comes, you have my vow that she will have those who love her helping her."

Mr. Bennet stared at him with a hard eye as Mrs. Wilson and Elizabeth opened the door to join them in the room. "May God have mercy on your soul," he hissed as he moved to stand beside Elizabeth. Mr. Bennet then turned his attentions solely to the midwife to learn of his daughter's condition and safety.

Darcy felt anger combined with a bit of sorrow for the man, but he would no longer allow himself to be goaded into incivility, particularly in the presence of Elizabeth. She needed no further distress than she already felt.

"Ah, so," Mrs. Wilson began. "It looks to be growing faster than I would expect. I can feel the young pup doing gymnastics, so it looks to be a healthy one with much activity."

At this, Mr. Bennet chuckled. Leaning toward Elizabeth, Darcy heard him whisper, "I would expect nothing less from your child."

Mrs. Wilson paid the man no heed, continuing. "The size is my only concern. It could cause difficulties. Her body is of the type that usually does well, but if the baby is too large, none can predict the outcome. Just continue with your activities to ease the birth. If there is more concern in a month, we will try to encourage the labor to start earlier, though it does not always work."

Mr. Bennet frowned. "What do you mean? How would something like that be done?"

In her usual frank way, with no consideration for any sensitivities the gentleman may hold, Mrs. Wilson explained to him of continued amorous congress to ease the birthing and nipple stimulation to encourage contractions to begin. She also waxed long on various birthing expectations until Mr. Bennet felt quite nauseous by the time she finally bid her adieu, leaving the room behind her in silence.

As Mr. Bennet absorbed the shocking information imparted by Mrs. Wilson, he now began to address the very real danger his daughter now faced. Leaning toward her, he spoke of his concern and his hopes for her safety. "If she has a way to deliver early, you must follow her advice. I remember your mother struggling when the time came, there was much yelling on her part. I would counsel you to do everything she advises to make the birthing easier." At which point he remembered the midwife's instruction on that aspect and grew pale.

Darcy, looking at Elizabeth thus not seeing her father's expression, gave her a small smile of encouragement. "I assure you, sir, we are taking every precaution in that arena."

As Mr. Bennet began to quake with anger, Elizabeth, with a better understanding of the meanings of both gentlemen, embarrassedly stepped between them. "Mr. Darcy! How could you imply such a thing to my father?" she hissed under her breath before turning to Mr. Bennet. "Papa, he only means we are following all of the advice Mrs. Wilson gives to ensure a safe birth," she consoled him as she rubbed her belly.

Now understanding the way Mr. Bennet interpreted his meaning, Darcy was not as ashamed as he should have been, but did excuse himself to give Elizabeth some time alone with her father before his time to leave.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth was only slightly relieved to be left in privacy with her father. There was such tension between the gentlemen, she felt certain a confrontation would happen at any moment. Now that strain was removed, she still had to face her father's newfound knowledge.

"Lizzy, dear. I will bring you home now if you will come with me. We will make arrangements to secure you. You need not continue being subjected to him."

"Papa…" Elizabeth was not sure how to politely tell her father the attentions were not unwelcome. Deciding to concentrate on Mrs. Wilson and her excellent care, Elizabeth finally continued. "Papa, it is not so awful here. I have the best of care with Mrs. Wilson and Mr. Pryce. All my needs are attended to."

"As soon as the child is born, Lizzy, write to me. I will come get you. It is best for you to not stay. Every day with the child will make it that much more difficult for you to leave it." Mr. Bennet urged his daughter, "Once they have what they want, come home. We will care for you during your recovery. There is no reason for you to stay and feed it except to impose further afflictions upon you. They can easily hire someone for that."

Too fatigued to further debate her father, Elizabeth simply nodded her understanding of his offer, though Mr. Bennet took it as acceptance.

"It pains me that Mr. Darcy continues to invite himself into your chambers," Mr. Bennet winced. "You say he does you no harm and I will accept it, but if you ever wish me to come retrieve you, write to me of your newly found desire to be more like your mother. If I see any such reference in a letter, I will know you are distressed and will leave right away to bring you home," he promised.

Elizabeth again nodded, but would never call for her father to rescue her. She could not elaborate on her promise to feed the child, no matter how much it might increase her own difficulties. She could not tell her father of Anne's latest wish to have her act as the child's foster. She would never admit to her feelings for Mr. Darcy, as her father would only tease her for her stupidity in allowing such a thing to happen.

The two moved to less pressing topics in their remaining time together, both trying to re-establish their old banter.

When it was time for Mr. Bennet to leave, Anne entered, now wearing her pouch and planning on escorting him to the door of the wing. "Mr. Bennet. Do you find your daughter well?"

Distracted that she now looked to be heavy with child, as well as that she would so directly address so sensitive a topic, he decided to ignore the belly and replied, "No, I do not. I find you have placed my Lizzy in an untenable position. She may well leave here devastated."

"I have done nothing to harm her," Anne insisted. "I have given her everything she will need for her future, she will lack nothing."

"What about her child?" he retorted. "You think she will lack nothing? She will lack her child."

"No. She will not." Anne replied calmly. "I will need her to care for my child when I die. I have made provisions."

"What provisions? Is she to be your child's nurse? You first said she would be finished in a year. Then you said the year ended at Easter rather than the calendar year. Now you are trying to keep her here as your nursemaid after your death. When do you plan to release her from your service?"

"I love my friend," Anne asserted. "I ask her to care for my child until it is strong because I know she is the only one who will love it as I do."

"So you would have my daughter not just hand over the baby," Mr. Bennet huffed, "but now you will have her act as mother to the child before you rip it from her arms? That was not a part of your agreement. I will not allow it. I will not allow Lizzy to be used like that."

"I will do nothing to hurt Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet scoffed in disgust.

"I will do nothing to hurt Elizabeth," Anne repeated, her face impassive. "I am ensuring her well-being, as you have not."

Again angry at being reminded again of his failure, Mr. Bennet stood. "You do not know of what you speak. Never having truly experienced any of this yourself, how could you?" Mr. Bennet indicated derisively at the sudden swelling of Anne's midsection before he explained, "It is more devastating that you can ever know."

"I have made provisions," Anne repeated. "Elizabeth, if she is attentive to those provisions, will live a life that lacks nothing." Anne had been drifting toward Elizabeth. Now standing next to her, she placed her hand on Elizabeth's stomach waiting to feel the child move wearing a slight smile. "Do you not wish to feel your grandchild? Darcy swears it is a girl because Elizabeth dreamed of a girl child."

Looking at her in confoundment, now with a fuller understanding of Lizzy's description of the woman as odd, Mr. Bennet refused. "That is not my grandchild. I will not attach myself to one that is to be given away."

The smile on Anne's face grew as she felt the movements inside. She looked at Mr. Bennet directly. "You may deny it, but this child from Elizabeth is your grandchild." Moving her gaze to Elizabeth, Anne nodded. "Mr. Bennet's carriage is being brought to the front. It is now time for him to depart. I did plan on walking him out of the wing, but now I think it best for you to do so." The ladies nodded at one another as Anne returned to her chambers.

"Papa," Elizabeth comforted. "I will be home in just a few months and all will be well."

Looking forlornly at his daughter, Mr. Bennet sighed, "I look forward to it." He could not refrain from embracing his daughter in this moment of separation and pain for both.

As he cradled his little girl, thinking of the times he comforted her the same way for a skinned knee or a lost dog, he felt the kick of her child against his middle. Mr. Bennet pulled back from Elizabeth in surprise. Her laugh would not be contained. "Papa, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

Now carefully placing his hands on her, he felt the child wriggle. Remembering that joyful time of hope in each of Mrs. Bennet's pregnancies, feeling the life begin while praying for it to be a son, Mr. Bennet responded with a sad smile, realizing all he had wasted during his years of indolence, "Maybe I have."

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday, 25 December 1812, Christmas**

 **Rosings**

Georgiana and Lady Catherine joined the ladies in Anne's wing. As it was deemed a special event with Georgiana's visit as well as being the Christmas season, guests were allowed into the wing each of the days.

Both Anne and Elizabeth reveled in the addition to their company. Mr. Darcy, while continuing to visit Elizabeth each night, rarely left her room, limiting Anne's company to only Elizabeth and Peeke.

The night of Mr. Bennet's departure had been emotional. Elizabeth again chastised Mr. Darcy for his insolence to her father—How could you suggest such things to my father of all people!—but later could not help but to laugh at the absurdity—How did he think I ended this way? He does want me to have an easier birthing!

Though she may be an undutiful daughter because of it, she was relieved her father left. In the house, in her wing, everything was as it should be. None questioned her pregnancy or her attachment to Mr. Darcy. Her father's visit reminded her of the immorality and impropriety of all she was doing, but it also reminded her of why she originally agreed.

She did love Mr. Darcy now. Once she learned of his reason for assuming such an aloof aspect in public, she could do nothing else but adore him. Even knowing he cared deeply for her in return, she knew once this time was over they would separate. She was not of his world and very likely could not adapt to the moral vagaries of the haut ton he was a part of. She could easily forget all of that in her room at Rosings, but the outside world would not be so easy.

Georgiana was a dear. She and Elizabeth easily shared confidences, or as many confidences as Elizabeth felt safe to share with one who was so young and also Mr. Darcy's sister.

After a lovely Christmas dinner for the five of them, the family gathered to exchange small gifts to celebrate the occasion. Elizabeth had embroidered handkerchiefs for them all. Anne gave a fresh flower from the hothouse to each. Lady Catherine and Darcy brought sweets. Georgiana brought each a new book from Town.

Once the other gifts were traded, Anne had one last gift for Elizabeth. "Or to be more precise—a gift for Elizabeth and Darcy," she corrected herself before handing over the package. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth as she opened it. Both were curious as to what Anne would give that could be for them both. When Elizabeth finished opening the package, she lifted out four beautiful blankets with edges embroidered in delicate little animals. In one corner of each, was a small inscription with the name of "Darcy" in ornate lettering and a smaller, simpler "Love, your mother" under the name.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy each took one and exclaimed over the fine details and the beautifully done animals. But then Elizabeth stopped, and a peculiar expression crossed her face.

She had spent nine months at Rosings knowing her position. She would keep her own council on most of Anne's oddities or Lady Catherine's absurdities. It was not her place to openly address either.

Maybe it was due to the emotional upheaval from Mr. Bennet's visit. Maybe it was due to her rapidly increasing size. Maybe it was just a culmination of nine months of keeping herself from openly laughing at the absurdities of those around her. Whatever the reason, Elizabeth could no longer keep from vehemently expressing her thoughts, nay, her demands, on this one.

"NO!" she cried in exasperation. "I know I have no say in what happens to this child, but on this I am resolute! You will not name my child Darcy Darcy! One is enough," she opined wearing a look of disgust.

"Darcy Darcy? Why would we name it that?" Mr. Darcy frowned. Then looking confused, he asked, "What do you mean, one is enough?"

"Isn't that your name?" she asked in vexation. "I've never heard you called anything else." She went around the room, motioning to each person as she mentioned them. "You are Anne, you are Catherine, you are Georgiana, your other cousin is Richard. You are Darcy." It all made perfect sense to her, but she was not going through all of this only to have the child she was to give birth to be given such an absurd name.

The other four residents of the room looked at her in disbelief. None said a word.

Elizabeth, feeling she was correct in her assumption, continued. "The wealthy can afford to name their children strange things, but I will not have it for my poor baby."—She placed her arms protectively around her stomach.—"To be saddled with such a name! What would you call him? D two? D squared the second?"

Georgiana looked at her brother who made the mistake of returning her look. Unable to stop himself, Mr. Darcy began to laugh. He could not contain the mirth that now bubbled over. His pent up emotions from Mr. Bennet's visit found their release. Once he started, Georgiana couldn't help but join him. Lady Catherine, who though laughter highly improper, couldn't stop a snort or two of her own. Anne, who was too weak for a good belly laugh, tittered.

Elizabeth was highly offended to being the subject of their entertainment. "Why is this so amusing?" she demanded.

Once Mr. Darcy was able to catch his breath and regain some semblance of his countenance, he told her "Fitzwilliam. My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy. Not Darcy Darcy, or, what did you call me, D squared?" He couldn't help laughing again.

"Fitzwilliam?" she asked in confusion. "That's your cousin! Be serious, that is not a name!" but seeing Mr. Darcy nodding, she began to recognize the absurdity of her suggestion. "Is that really your name?" she asked, a bit less forcefully than her other pronouncements.

Mr. Darcy again nodded as he made a valiant attempt to rein in his cachinnation.

Elizabeth, now thoroughly irritated, went off on another rant. "Who names their child that! William, I can see, but Fitzwilliam? Son of William? (3) What do you name your child? FitzFitzWilliam? What do they call you…oh right," she rolled her eyes, saying flatly "they call you Darcy." She crossed her arms in front of her in a huff.

Georgiana tried, she really tried, to not laugh anymore. Even holding her hand in front of her face to stop herself. Darcy tried too. Years of training in regulating his emotions were well used to hold in his mirth while Elizabeth sat across from him scowling in frustration.

Then she looked at him, recognized the absurdity of all she had just said. She began to first to smile, then to laugh at her own stupidity. It was a much-needed relief after all the tension surrounding them.

Once they all brought themselves under control, Darcy gave her a brief lesson in his family history. "Part of my mother's marriage contract was the first son would be given her maiden name, Fitzwilliam, in honor of her father, the previous Earl of Matlock, because my father held no title. As a child, I spent much of my time with the Earl's family. Using my first name was confusing, so they just called me 'Darcy' and it stuck. Only my parents ever called me Fitzwilliam."

"Are you going to name this baby de Bourgh? Please say you will not do such a thing!" again cried Elizabeth, not sure whether to laugh or cry at this point.

Anne, exhausted from the earlier laughter, smiled as she assured her friend. "No. That is not a part of my contract. Darcy—Fitzwilliam—is free to name the child as he pleases."

Lady Catherine, having not been a part of the conversation for much longer than her wont, said, "I do believe you should name him Lewis, in honor of his illustrious grandfather. Or Louisa if it's a girl."

Anne looked at her mother. "I believe I agree, Mother. If it is a boy, he can be Lewis Bennet Darcy. If it is a girl, she can be Louisa Elizabeth Darcy. Either one will honor my dear friend who gave the child life."

Though Elizabeth agreed, either was much better than her initial assumption, she still felt it odd that Anne would include such a reference to her in the name of the child she was passing off as heir.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy joined her in her room later that night, she was standing by the fireplace. She looked at him and started laughing again. "It was silly of me to think your name was Darcy Darcy, was it not."

Darcy smiled, both from amusement and because he was glad to see her happy again. "From your perspective, it was perfectly reasonable." He reached around what used to be her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her temple, musing, "How could I have never told you my name? I spent the last few hours wondering how such a thing that could happen. At first, there was so much pressure for … everything else, I was so nervous just being here I didn't think about it. Then it seems we just stopped using names when we spoke to one another."

Leaning back to look into her eyes and stroking his fingers across her chin, he gently kissed her then asked, "May I call you Elizabeth?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him. "You have almost since you arrived."

He smiled. "Yes, I have. Aunt Catherine and Anne noticed it immediately, though I did not. But I should ask your permission at some point, even if it is a bit late. So, do I have your permission?" he asked as he lowered his mouth to hers.

She returned his smile once he finished. "You do. You have since the start. Particularly when you are most … engaged."

He took her meaning and smiled while nodded his acknowledgment. "I'm sure that is what I would say when most relaxed. The other seemed too formal for … ahem … what we were doing." Looking at her with his brows knit, indecision passed his face for a moment before he decided there was no reason for him to hide the truth from her. He grinned at his own stupidity those few long months ago. "That is not true, you know. I used your given name because I had no desire to lie next to you and know you in this way and yet have to call you Miss Bennet."

He pulling her close and began kissing her again. "Now it is your turn," he said. "What would you like to call me?"

"I never really thought about it. You've always been Mr. Darcy or Sir."

"I have no wish to be so formal in here. Think of something else now that you know I'm not Darcy Darcy," he softly demanded, as he moved her toward the nice, comfortable, warm bed.

"William?"

"Isn't that what your friend calls Mr. Collins?"

"Fitzwilliam?"

"What happens when Richard is over? Richard is always coming over." He rolled his eyes as he lifted the counterpane for her. She crawled under and he quickly followed.

"Little Willie?" she laughed.

"No." He whispered definitively in her ear as he began to kiss his way down her body.

"RC?" She suggested, laughing when he looked up at her in confusion. "You are 'duh-R-C', are you not? I just removed your 'duh'."

He rolled his eyes and grinned as he shook his head. She was having entirely too much fun at his expense. Again. "Think some more."

"I don't know if I can come up with anything else." She squirmed with the pleasure of his touch.

"Keep thinking." As he kissed the baby, resting his face on her belly. "I want something only you will use."

She laughed. "You were speaking of Admiral Nelson the other day. So maybe I should salute you and call you Admiral Willie Nelson in the bedroom?" She put her finger to her chin in an affected contemplation. "But wait, maybe it is you who is saluting me?" (4)

He lifted his head from her hip, where his attentions had moved to, scowling up at her in utter disbelief. "Do not imagine me to be someone else." He pointed his finger insistently toward her to emphasize his point. "I do not care what Aunt Margaret's letter may suggest. Your friend may need that, but I should hope you would have no reason for it." Returning his attentions to her body, he suggested, "Keep using that imagination you have. You will come up with something."

Running her fingers through his hair and smirking with a small chuckle, she assured him she had no reason to use that particular advice from The Letter.

Then slowly, tentatively, she suggested, "Liam?"

He looked puzzled. "Why Liam?" He lifted his head up to look at her. She had surprised him with her other lighthearted names, but those were in jest, unlike this one. He had expected her to call him Will—he could not bear her calling him Willie, a name he was tormented with as a boy—or ask about his other names.

"Fitz is the start of your name, Liam is the end. I see the best of you at the end of every day." She smiled down at him.

He raised his brow in amusement. "I like it." He smiled as he turned his attentions back to pleasuring her lower half for a time, before moving his head back up level with hers.

"I should call you Beth."

"That would be one none of my friends or family has used."

"I should. But I won't." He looked at her in challenge. Moving back up to her lips, he whispered, "I shall call you Ben Key, since the scrap of fabric no longer comforts me like you do."

She laughed. "Should I change my gowns so they all have a silk ribbon dangling from the sleeves, for when you need comfort during the day?"

"There is no need for that. When I need your comfort during the day, I shall simply carry you to my room." Then a wolfish grin spread across his face. "Or the closest closet. But I must commend you in thinking of the ribbon." He nuzzled his face into her neck as he whispered, "You are quite a creative creature."

With a mirth in her voice, she asked, "Am I?

He pulled back to look her in the face, his brows raised in amusement. "You are," he affirmed.

"Then why is it that we only use your imagination?"

Darcy's eyes grew as one brow raised rapaciously. "Indeed. Why is that?" He pulled himself up to sitting, now with an affected scowl but unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twisting up. He pointed at her. "I believe you have been denying me that which should be mine."—He paused a moment for effect—"I will not be denied!"

She could not stop herself from laughing with him sitting in the bed, scowling down at her with his hands on his hips demanding that she lead their interactions that evening by using his most intimidating manner, yet with his body part standing firmly at attention. "Yes sir, General Liam," she jested, pointing out his combatant's readiness.

Hearing her use his new name made not taking charge even more difficult. "I have but one demand," he ordered, now unable to keep the smile from creeping up one side of his mouth. "That you only use my new title while issuing your commands, General Ben Key." Then the smile spread to the other side. "Or in any crying out you may feel the need to do."

From there it was a full on guided downhill assault, or down-the-body assault, with a protruding hill in the middle of that body. Since the body carrying the hill easily knew more convenient—and comfortable for her—access routes for his forces, it took little time after the first sound routing of their senses for them to begin a new battle.

After the second rout, both conceded their need to surrender to Morpheus. As he lay curled upon her, he placed his hands in their favorite spots, one on his baby and the other on her breast. (5)

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

Huge thanks to my betas: 42isIndeedtheAnswer, SixThings, and one who wishes to not be named.

As I said at the beginning, more than any other chapter, I would LOVE to know what you think of this one! It was the WHOLE reason for writing the story! Was it worth it?

* * *

(1) We have 3 weighted analog clocks, so there is a lot of ticking in our house. It drives my OCD friends crazy, but to me, it's heartbeat of our home, one tick every second, about the same pace as resting human heart.

(2) According to the podcast History of English, the term "wrapped around a finger" came from falconry and has been a part of English since medieval times.

(3) That's what the "Fitz" in Fitzwilliam of Fitzroy or Fitzhenry or any of the others means. "Son of". It was frequently given to illegitimate sons so that Earl Fitzwilliam likely has some ancestor born on the wrong side of the blanket!

(4) I could not resist. I had mentioned Admiral Nelson in an earlier chapter, so this as one of the nicknames just had to happen. Blame the Whiskey River. Or Weed With Willie. (Though I have partaken of neither in writing this story.)

(5) These last two scenes were the impetus for writing this whole story. These were written in June before anything else was even thought of. So this story has been way too many words and way more angst than I thought I could ever write just to put together a story that would reasonably include these scenes that I thought would be funny.

Since in canon, the first time you hear his first name is when he writes the letter at Hunsford, it reminded me of when I was in the military. We never used first names, even if we did know what it was. Even when we were hanging out doing personal stuff (drinking), their last name was what we considered their name. There were some funny happenings when stationed with people with last names like Bacon, Coffee (they were known as the Breakfast Boys, we just needed an Egg) or Cousins, Friends, or Parents ("Sir, we have to know the name of your [cousin, friend, or parent] to find the reservation.") So I thought it would be funny if she thought his name was Darcy Darcy, since even his family calls him 'Darcy'.

The other part was her nickname for him. Most P&P FF calls him William or Will. I just thought using the last 4 letters would work for a nickname for him just like it would work for Elizabeth.

So these 2 scenes you can blame (or credit) for the whole story. Please forgive them if they have a different tone than the rest. I know there are some modern references, please forgive them. I wrote this part before I wrote anything else. This whole thing started from pure silliness on my part. My late teen twin daughters laugh at how much of this story has just been me thinking of absurdities or looking up bad behaviors in history and winding a story around it.

I hope if you've stuck around this long, you are enjoying the ride. It has been very instructional for me and I have to thank my wonderful betas who have given me so much guidance and direction, and all of you who comment. Many of your comments have given direction or special scenes (ex: Wickham's castration) to the story.

This chapter is another rush to get out, so all the grammar glitches and vocabulary mismanagement are my own. My betas do such a wonderful job keeping me straight if only I give them time to do their job!


	33. The Compelling Saga of Two Generals

A/N: This is a re-write of the last two scenes of chapter 32. A friend and I may have been having a bit too much fun coming up with nicknames for Darcy a few days ago and I wanted to share. My betas have not been informed of this new development, so they have not had time to work their magic. I apologize for the mess.

* * *

 **The Compelling Saga of Two Generals**

 **Friday, 25 December 1812, Christmas**

 **Rosings**

Georgiana and Lady Catherine joined the ladies in Anne's wing. As it was deemed a special event with Georgiana's visit as well as being the Christmas season, guests were allowed into the wing each of the days.

Both Anne and Elizabeth reveled in the addition to their company. Mr. Darcy, while continuing to visit Elizabeth each night, rarely left her room, limiting Anne's company to only Elizabeth and Peeke.

The night of Mr. Bennet's departure had been emotional. Elizabeth again chastised Mr. Darcy for his insolence to her father— _How could you suggest such things! And to my father, of all people!_ —but later could not help but to laugh at the absurdity— _How_ _ **did**_ _he think I ended this way? He does want me to have an easier birthing!_

Though she may be an undutiful daughter because of it, she was relieved by her father's leaving. In the house, in her wing, everything was as it should be. None questioned her pregnancy or her attachment to Mr. Darcy. Her father's visit reminded her of the immorality and impropriety of all she was doing, but it also reminded her of why she originally agreed.

She did love Mr. Darcy now. Once she learned of his reason for assuming such an aloof aspect in public, she could do nothing else but adore him. Even knowing he cared deeply for her in return, she knew once this time was over they would separate. She was not of his world and very likely could not adapt to the moral vagaries of the _haut ton_ he was a part of. She could easily forget all of that in her room at Rosings, but the outside world would not be so easy.

Georgiana was a dear. She and Elizabeth easily shared confidences, or as many confidences as Elizabeth felt safe to share with one who was so young and also Mr. Darcy's sister.

After a lovely Christmas dinner for the five of them, the family gathered to exchange small gifts to celebrate the occasion. Elizabeth had embroidered handkerchiefs for them all. Anne gave a fresh flower from the hothouse to each. Lady Catherine and Darcy brought sweets. Georgiana brought each a new book from Town.

Once the other gifts were traded, Anne had one last gift for Elizabeth. "Or to be more precise—a gift for Elizabeth and Darcy," she corrected herself before handing over the package. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth as she opened it. Both were curious as to what Anne would give that could be for them both. When Elizabeth finished opening the package, she lifted out four beautiful blankets with edges embroidered in delicate little animals. In one corner of each, was a small inscription with the name of "Darcy" in ornate lettering and a smaller, simpler "Love, your mother" under the name.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy each took one and exclaimed over the fine details and the beautifully done animals. But then Elizabeth stopped, as a peculiar expression crossed her face.

She had spent nine months at Rosings knowing her position. She would keep her own council on most of Anne's oddities or Lady Catherine's absurdities. It was not her place to openly address either.

Maybe it was due to the emotional upheaval from Mr. Bennet's visit. Maybe it was due to her rapidly increasing size. Maybe it was just a culmination of nine months of keeping herself from openly laughing at the ridiculousness of those around her. Whatever the reason, Elizabeth could no longer keep from vehemently expressing her thoughts, nay, her demands, on this one.

" _NO_!" she cried in exasperation as she rose to her feet, flinging the blanket in her hand into Darcy's lap. "I know I have no say in what happens to this child, but on _this_ I am resolute! You will _not_ name my child Darcy Darcy! One is enough," she opined wearing a look of disgust as she motioned toward the man sitting next to her.

"Darcy Darcy? Why would we name it that?" Mr. Darcy frowned. Then looking confused, he asked, "What do you mean, one is enough?"

"You. Having you named that. Is that not enough for one family?" she answered in disbelief. Looking at the confusion that remained on his face, she asked, "That is your name, is it not?" she asked in vexation. "I've _never_ heard you called anything else." She went around the room, motioning to those present as she mentioned them, counting off on her fingers the others. "You are Anne, you are Catherine, you are Georgiana, your other cousin is Richard, the Earl is Henry, the Countess is Elanor, the Viscount is Robert." Stopping, she turned toward him and pointed her finger in accusation. " _You_ are Darcy." It all made perfect sense to her, and she was not going through all of this only to have the child _she was to give birth to_ be given such an absurd name.

The other four residents of the room looked at her in disbelief. None said a word.

Elizabeth, feeling she was correct in her assumption, continued. "The wealthy can afford to give their children whimsical names, but I will not have it for my poor baby."—She placed her arms protectively around her stomach.—"To be saddled with such a name! What would you call him? D two? D squared the second?"

Georgiana looked at her brother who made the mistake of returning her look. Unable to stop himself, Mr. Darcy began to laugh. He could not contain the mirth that now bubbled over. His pent up emotions from Mr. Bennet's visit found their release. Once he started, Georgiana couldn't help but join him. Lady Catherine, who though laughter highly improper, couldn't stop a snort or two of her own. Anne, who was too weak for a good belly laugh, tittered.

Elizabeth was highly offended at being the subject of their entertainment. "Why is this so amusing?" she demanded.

Once Mr. Darcy was able to catch his breath and regain some semblance of his countenance, he told her "Fitzwilliam. My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy. Not Darcy Darcy, or, what did you call me, D squared?" He couldn't help laughing again.

"Fitzwilliam?" she asked in confusion. "That's your cousin! Be serious, that is not a given name!" but seeing Mr. Darcy nodding, she began to recognize the absurdity of her suggestion. "Is that really your given name?" she asked, a bit less forcefully than her other pronouncements.

Mr. Darcy again nodded as he made a valiant attempt to rein in his cachinnation.

Elizabeth, now thoroughly irritated, went off on another rant. "Who names their child _that_! William, I can see, but Fitzwilliam? Son of William? What do you name your child? FitzFitzWilliam? What do they call you … oh right," she rolled her eyes, saying flatly "they call you Darcy." She crossed her arms in front of her in a huff.

Georgiana tried, she really tried, to not laugh anymore. Even holding her hand in front of her face to stop herself. Darcy tried too. Years of training in regulating his emotions were well used to hold in his mirth while Elizabeth sat across from him scowling in frustration.

Then she looked at him, his eyes watering in his attempt to regulate his emotions, and recognized the absurdity of all she had just said. She began to first to smile, then to laugh at her own stupidity. It was a much-needed relief after all the tension surrounding them.

Once they all brought themselves under control, Darcy gave her a brief lesson in his family history. "Part of my mother's marriage contract was the first son would be given her maiden name, Fitzwilliam, in honor of her father, the previous Earl of Matlock, because my father held no title. As a child, I spent much of my time with the Earl's family. Using my first name was confusing, so they just called me 'Darcy' and it stuck. Only my parents ever called me Fitzwilliam."

"Are you going to name this baby de Bourgh? Please say you will not do such a thing!" again cried Elizabeth, not sure whether to laugh or cry at this point.

Anne, exhausted from the earlier laughter, smiled as she assured her friend. "No. That is not a part of my contract. Darcy— _Fitzwilliam_ —is free to name the child as he pleases."

Lady Catherine, having not been a part of the conversation for much longer than her wont, said, "I do believe you should name him Lewis, in honor of his illustrious grandfather. Or Louisa if it's a girl."

Anne looked at her mother. "I believe I agree, Mother. If it is a boy, he can be Lewis Bennet Darcy. If it is a girl, she can be Louisa Elizabeth Darcy. Either one will honor my dear friend who gave the child life."

Though Elizabeth agreed, either was much better than her initial assumption, she still felt it odd that Anne would include such a reference to her in the name of the child she was passing off as heir.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When Darcy joined her in her room later that night, she was standing by the fireplace. She looked at him and started laughing again. "It was silly of me to think your name was Darcy Darcy, was it not."

Darcy smiled, both from amusement and because he was glad to see her happy again. "From your perspective, it was perfectly reasonable." He reached around what used to be her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her temple, musing, "How could I have never told you my name? I spent the last few hours wondering how such a thing that could happen. At first, there was so much pressure for … everything else, I was so nervous just being here I didn't think about it. Then it seems we just stopped using names when we spoke to one another. There was no need for it."

Leaning back to look into her eyes and stroking his fingers across her chin, he gently kissed her then asked, "May I call you Elizabeth?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him. "You have almost since you arrived."

He smiled. "Yes, I have. Aunt Catherine and Anne noticed it immediately, though I did not. But I should ask your permission at some point, even if it is a bit late. So, do I have your permission?" he asked as he lowered his mouth to hers.

She returned his smile once he finished. "You do. You have since the start. Particularly when you are most … engaged."

He took her meaning and smiled while nodded his acknowledgment. "I'm sure that is what I would say when most relaxed. Miss Bennet seemed too formal for … ahem … what we were doing." Looking at her with his brows knit, indecision passed his face for a moment before he decided there was no reason for him to hide the truth from her. He grinned at his own stupidity those few long months ago. "That is not true, you know. I used your given name because I had no desire to lie next to you and know you in this intimate of a way and yet call you Miss Bennet."

He pulling her close and began kissing her again. "Now it is your turn," he said. "What would you like to call me?"

"I never really thought about it. You've always been Mr. Darcy or Sir."

"I have no wish to be so formal in here. Think of something else now that you know I'm not Darcy Darcy," he softly demanded, as he moved her toward the nice, comfortable, warm bed.

"William?"

"Isn't that what your friend calls Mr. Collins?"

"Fitzwilliam?"

"What happens when Richard is over? Richard is always coming over." He rolled his eyes as he lifted the counterpane for her. She crawled under and he quickly followed.

"Little Willie?" she laughed.

"No." He whispered definitively in her ear as he began to kiss his way down her body.

"Bill?" He looked up, interested in that as a possibility until she continued. "I can call you Billy. You shall be my Billy goat." A sly smile grew on her face. "My parents were both irritated by you ramming into me. Though I, myself, find it is not such an unpleasant activity. We shall have to learn what happens when you become an old goat."

He shook his head in disbelief. It had been a decent nickname until she ruined it. "I find I do not enjoy being referred to as goat. And as you father has heartily taken me to task for, as you say, 'ramming into you', I have no wish to be reminded of that either."

"What about Big Red?" (1)

Wondering how she could go from Bill to Big Red, he asked, "Why?"

"Well, you are quite a large man. As you have said it is a name for only in here, you do both grow and change color to more reddish hue," she laughed at the reddish hue his face was adopting.

He would never have believed his most proper Elizabeth could suggest such things! _Maybe she had too much wine this evening._ Trying to discompose her a bit, he responded, "Your sister more likely to call her husband that, considering his hair color."

Elizabeth cringed. "I have no desire to have that much information about my favorite sister. Let us try again." She put a finger to her cheek as she gazed at nothing in particular. "Well," she said proudly. "I have already considered you a double D and you are soon to be a father. (2) What if I call you Darcy Daddy? Or better: Big Darcy Daddy!" Shaking her head and exhaling in frustration, she said, "No. It would be better to call you Deluxe Darcy Daddy, then instead just being D squared, you will be D cubed!" Her brows were raised, eyes bright, and she wore the grin of a cat who just ate a canary. She was obviously quite pleased with herself. "I can call you the knight of d'Cube. Or maybe I can just request my nightly entertainments d'cubed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just how many glasses of wine _did_ you have tonight?"

She laughed again. "Enough to loosen my mind."

"And your tongue. Come now, you must have something reasonable you can call me."

"What about RC?" She suggested, laughing when he looked up at her in confusion. "You are already known as 'duh-R-C', as we determined earlier this evening. I will remove your 'duh'. It would be an especially useful name. When I find you annoying, I can drop the C and call you Rs. On the other hand, if I am desirous of your company, I can call you hRC when I need a ride. Oh, I believe that would be a good one! I can just change it to suit my mood." Having a sudden inspiration, her brows raised as her eyes lit and she said, "It would be perfect when you are snoring! I can tell you to rein in your hRCs and let me get some sleep!" (3)

He rolled his eyes and grinned in disbelief as he shook his head. She was having entirely too much fun at his expense. Again. "Think some more."

"I don't know if I can come up with anything else." She squirmed as the pleasure of his touch began to be felt more fully.

"Keep thinking." As he kissed the baby, resting his face on her belly. "I want something only you will use, but if it is overheard will not embarrass us."

She laughed. "You were speaking of Admiral Nelson the other day. So maybe I should salute you and call you Admiral Willie Nelson while in the bed chambers?" She put her finger to her chin in an affected contemplation. "But wait, maybe it is you who is saluting me?"

He lifted his head from her hip, where his attentions had moved to, scowling up at her in utter disbelief. "Do not imagine me to be someone else." He pointed his finger insistently toward her to emphasize his point. "I do not care what Aunt Margaret's letter may suggest. Your friend may need that, but I should hope _you_ would have no reason for it." Returning his attentions to her body, he suggested, "Keep using that imagination you have. You will come up with something."

Running her fingers through his hair and smirking with a small chuckle, she assured him she had no reason to use that particular advice from _The Letter_.

Then slowly, tentatively, she suggested, "Liam?"

He looked puzzled. "Why Liam?" He lifted his head up to look at her. She had surprised him with all those other lighthearted names, but those were in jest, unlike this one. He had expected her to call him Will—he could _not_ bear her calling him Willie, a name he was tormented with as a boy—or ask about his other names.

"Fitz is the start of your name, Liam is the end. I see the best of you at the end of every day." She smiled down at him.

He raised his brow in amusement. "I like it. Though I hope you appreciate more parts of me than just that one you see at the end of the day." He smiled as he turned his attentions back to pleasuring her lower half for a time, before moving his head back up level with hers.

"I should call you Beth, as it is the end of your name as well."

"That would be one none of my friends or family has used."

"I should. But I won't." He looked at her in challenge. Moving himself back up to her lips, he whispered, "I shall call you Ben Key, since the scrap of fabric no longer comforts me like you do."

She laughed. "Should I change my gowns so they all have a silk ribbon dangling from the sleeves, for when you need comfort during the day?"

"There is no need for that. When I need your comfort during the day, I shall simply carry you to my room." Then a wolfish grin spread across his face. "Or the closest closet. But I must commend you in thinking of the ribbon." He nuzzled his face into her neck as he whispered, "You are quite a creative creature."

With a mirth in her voice, she asked, "Am I?

He pulled back to look her in the face, his brows raised in amusement. "You are," he affirmed.

"Then why is it that we only use _your_ imagination?"

Darcy's eyes grew as one brow raised rapaciously. "Indeed. Why is that?" He pulled himself up to sitting, now with an affected scowl but unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twisting up. He pointed at her. "I believe you have been denying me that which should be mine."—He paused a moment for effect—"I will _not_ be denied!"

She could not stop herself from laughing with him sitting in the bed, scowling down at her with his hands on his hips demanding that she lead their interactions that evening by using his most intimidating manner, yet with his body part standing firmly at attention. "Yes sir, General Liam," she jested, pointing out his combatant's readiness.

Hearing her use his new name made not taking charge even more difficult. "I have but one demand," he ordered, now he was unable to keep the smile from creeping up one side of his mouth. "That you only use my new title while issuing your commands, General Ben Key." Then the smile spread to the other side. "Or in any crying out you may feel the need to do."

From there it was a full on guided downhill assault, or down-the-body assault, with a protruding hill in the middle of that body. Since the body carrying the hill easily knew more convenient—and comfortable for her—access routes for his forces, it took very little time after the first sound routing of their senses for them to begin a new battle.

After the second rout, both conceded their need to surrender to Morpheus. As he lay curled upon her, he placed his hands in their favorite spots, one on his baby and the other on her breast.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Big Red is a soda pop that is popular in Texas. There is a funny Texas-folk song about pairing it up with barbecue. The song is called Barbecue by Robert Earl Keen. I'm not really a fan of the drink, but they are fun to get when we have people over who are from different parts of the country or from different countries.

(2) Little could the two characters in this story, existing here in at Christmastime 1812, ever know how desirable double Ds would become in later years. So desirable, in fact, that many otherwise healthy women would submit themselves to the blade to have foreign objects inserted into their bodies to achieve the desired double D. But here, in the Christmas of 1812, such a concept was in a galaxy far, far away. (I did stuff like this in some of the AHA comments for a while when I had to watch over my kids computer usage. You can look through there if you want to see them. They are just short and absurd outtakes.)

(3) These should be read: Rs = arse, hRC = horsey (maybe more of an "a" sound instead of an "o", but you get the idea).

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: First of all, I am surprising everyone with this. I just finished typing it up this morning because we are staying home due to bad weather so I am connected. My poor, misused betas were not even warned I was working on this.

I know, it's not new material. That comes on Monday so the wonderful betas have time to look it over before I post. If you are wondering how I'm finishing this up in 3 chapters: the chapter Monday has 7k words, Friday has 7.1k, and the last chapter, next Monday, will have 10k. So they are basically double chapters, but I do need to finish this up. The epilogues/outtakes will be posted on Friday the 13th, because what could be luckier?

The reason I'm posing this today is first: to entertain you. But also because I have had a few interesting conversations since posting ch 32 and very informative reviews. Apparently Darcy Darcy being a name back then is not so far fetched. Eternallyenjoyinglife told me in the Wentworth Fitzwilliam line there were a few Fitzwilliam Fitzwilliams because of the entail and title inheritance. (I haven't researched this very far. I just did a quick wikipedia look and saw there were quite a few William Fitzwilliams. When I looked at the website thePeerage dot com, there were quite a number of William Fitzwilliams but I did not see any Fitzwilliam Fitzwilliams. But again, I haven't really done much research.)

Before posting chapter 32, I had never seen Liam used as a way to shorten Fitzwilliam. That was part of the fun in giving him that as a nickname. In an odd coincidence, another author posted a story using the same nickname the day before I posted. As Liam is a nickname for William, I'm surprised it's taken this long for it to be used and I was surprised we both did it at the same time. Although I'm only using the name for the last three chapters, I find it is a bit like adding in a new character to keep track of. I'm not sure I like it. Maybe it's just too different.

Since part of this chapter was coming up with a bunch of fun names for him, I may change his nickname. I know I've certainly done it to my husband. Have a great weekend!


	34. It's Time

Pre -A/N: I accidentally posted the wrong chapter earlier. This one will not be as polished until I get another chance to look it over tomorrow but I'm exhausted and doing my best to get it out on the promised Monday and trying to do it on my phone which is annoying.

Chapter 33

It's Time

Tuesday, 19 January 1813

Rosings

Once the New Year began, Georgiana returned to London and Aunt Eleanor. The reduction in company accompanied a daily reduction in Anne's health. Each day her strolls became slightly slower and she leaned more on her friend for support. She would exhaust a few minutes sooner than she had the day before.

No matter how fatigued she felt, Anne forced herself out of the bed and into doing some exercise. She was adamant she would stay healthy enough to see her child born, as well as have a chance to not only meet her child, but also to hold it. She may wane, but she refused to give up.

When, on a cold and gloomy Monday, Anne forsook their walk, it left Elizabeth and Peeke concerned. "I find myself too exhausted to leave the bed beyond the necessities today," she told them, spending much of her day in sleep. Anne begged both ladies to keep her confidence, asking them to allow her this one poor day. She swore she would be recovered by the following morning.

Elizabeth and Peeke allowed Anne to rest without informing either Lady Catherine or Mr. Darcy. However, neither of the two ladies saw any prudence in keeping Anne's declining condition from the doctor. Peeke agreed she would subtly share what happened with Mr. Pryce before his Tuesday visit.

The next day, Tuesday, the official visiting day, the sun shone and Anne showed more vitality. When informed of the previous day's inactivity, Mr. Pryce reluctantly told the ladies that Anne's decline was to be expected. He credited her friend's efforts for it having been delayed this long. The tumors were larger and would only continue to grow. He had no further information he could give, except that it was all in God's hands from this point on. He left plenty of laudanum. She should be given a drop any time she requested from this point forward.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Wilson continued to feel Elizabeth was larger than normal for this point in her pregnancy, but still was not overly concerned. With well over a month before they could expect the babe, there was nothing that could be done anyway, beyond watching. The babe moved often, which was a good sign. Darcy, though concerned about Elizabeth, could not help but have some level of pride that his child was so uncommonly large. Elizabeth, facing the delivery of said uncommonly large child, was not so impressed and made sure he knew it.

After Mrs. Wilson's visit, Mr. Darcy returned to the study. Elizabeth sat beside Anne's bed as her friend rested. Elizabeth worked on some needlepoint as Anne began to discuss her death and her wishes. "Peeke has told the servants you will be helping to feed the babe until you can take it over. Mrs. Wilson has spoken with them as well, they all admire your dedication to me."

Elizabeth thought of her father's disapproval, but there was nothing to do for it now. She had agreed before he voiced his objections and there was no going back. "Mrs. Wilson assures me feeding the baby will be important to aid my recovery," Elizabeth agreed.

"You will foster for me. For the first year at least, while it still feeds from you," Anne stated, though the matter had by no means been settled. "After that time, you can return the child to Darcy if he is ready to take care of it, if not, you will continue to foster it."

The idea of caring for the child, only to have Mr. Darcy come along and rip it from her arms any time he felt the urge was not one Elizabeth welcomed. "You would do better to speak directly to Mr. Darcy on that. While I will be happy to care for the child, I do not relish that he could come at any time, without even giving me warning, and take it from me. That would not be good for the child." Nor me, she added silently.

Looking at Elizabeth a bit before changing subjects, Anne asked quietly, "You have said you will not maintain contact with my family. Do you still feel that way?"

Smiling comfortingly at her friend, whom she had no wish to discompose, Elizabeth honestly told her, "I will retain a correspondence with Georgiana."

"But what about Darcy? What about the child after it must go to live with him? Will you stay in their lives?" she asked pleadingly.

Elizabeth grew serious. She did not wish to deceive her friend and benefactress. "I would dearly love to stay in his life, but I fear once we leave this sanctuary the differences in our stations will become more pronounced. Everything we have between us now is despised outside these rooms."

"But when I die, it frees you to align yourselves," Anne suggested.

Sighing deeply, Elizabeth felt such an alliance would not be achievable. "Once we leave, I will remain a lady of the country. Even as the owner of a small estate, I will always have the character formed by my rural rearing. Mr. Darcy is one of the elite. Those of his class do not align themselves with people of mine. The expectations of marriage for his class are at odds with the expectations of marriage from mine. I could not reconcile myself to such a life."

"Do you really believe Darcy is so different when he is in society? For almost a decade, he has been a part of the haut ton yet separate from them. In the five years since his father passed, he has dedicated his youth to being a proficient estate manager and caring for his sister. He participates in London society, but he does not indulge."

Elizabeth pointed out to Anne, "Look at your own parents and Christine. Such things are more the norm for the upper echelons. Mr. Darcy and the Colonel spoke of Lord Huron's mistress as though it was expected because it is expected. Miss Bingley…pardon, Lady Huron, will be allowed to take her own lovers once the heir is born. I can not reconcile myself to such a marriage!

"Nor do I wish to be in a marriage where I am considered unequal to my husband," Elizabeth continued. "My own father married the daughter of a tradesman because she was a local beauty, later to find beauty was the only thing she could offer. He now consoles himself in finding humor at her expense. I could not bear to live that life. If I am to marry, it will be only for mutual respect and love, particularly now that I will have the means to support myself," she concluded.

"You protest too much," Anne responded.

"Excuse me?"

"You protest too much. You have spent your time finding reasons to keep you from giving yourself to Darcy, but you well know they are only your imaginings."

"How am I to know that?" Elizabeth gasped. "My conjectures are based on what I have seen of your society."

"Do you think he would have remained at Rosings after your pregnancy was confirmed by Mrs. Wilson if he was of that bent?" Anne asked quietly. "Even when he went to London, he returned as soon as his task finished, no matter how much I tried to keep him there. He returned sooner, and on a Sunday, because you fell. He would not have rushed back like that for me," Anne scoffed. "And you"—she pointed at Elizabeth—"were sobbing and mooning over his being gone, particularly when I did not give you his letters. So do not try to tell me you are unaffected by him and could easily walk away." Anne was forced to rest a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "I have never seen him treat you with anything other than respect. Even when he ignored and avoided you in public, it was because of his respect for you." Raising an eyebrow while again catching her breath, she remembered, "And he was much nicer to your father than he would have otherwise have been."

Elizabeth lowered her head, not wanting Anne to see her reactions.

"You arrived here believing the worst of Darcy, a notoriety he well earned while in your village. But since you've been here, please, tell me anything he has done that would continue to support that assumption."

Elizabeth was at a loss. Even from their first night, Mr. Darcy showed her kindness and consideration. There were some arrogant behaviors, but she could not think of anything he had done to indicate he thought less of her. She had her own struggles with accepting herself after making this choice, she assumed he had struggled with them as well, but if he did he never showed it to her.

"As I suspected. Darcy has always been arrogant and above his company when first introduced, but once he knows more of a person he is the best of men." Anne shook her head but smiled gently. "You are stubborn, you know. Once I die, Darcy is free to marry you. You and I know that is what you both wish for. The only times you have separated at night is when you went for your sister's wedding and he was in London. Why should you start? With me, he has made the expected alliance and increased his estate. With you, he will be happy and continue his family."

Elizabeth let out a light huff. "It all seems so easy in here. But once we leave this wing, there is so much more to consider. We have to stay apart for some time for propriety's sake. If I take the baby…"

"Not if. You will foster my child or stay with it in some way. You gave your word." Anne reminded her.

Elizabeth sighed. "Then I must wait until Mr. Darcy comes to bring the child home, then see how we feel."

"You think he will find someone else in that time, but you are a fool. You only tell yourself that to drive yourself away from him," Anne said quietly and sensibly. "You think we are odd, and in some ways we are. Because of the station in life we are born into, we form alliances rather than homes. We have so few in our circles to choose from when we marry, and our constraints of propriety leave us with only a limited chance to know one another before hand. It leaves us with few options at finding a love match." Anne sighed her melancholy at her gilded and empty life. A life dedicated to family alliances with few genuine attachments. "But in most ways, all people are alike. We all wish to find someone we can feel safe with. We all wish to find someone who makes us a better person. We all wish to love and be loved." Anne paused again to catch her breath before she continued. "This is what I wish to ensure for my child once I am gone and you are the only person I can depend on to do it. You will help my child feel safe. You will make my child a better person. You will love and be loved by my child."

"But what if Mr. Darcy does not wish to ally himself with my family? You have seen how he feels about my father!" Elizabeth cried.

Anne gently lifted the corners of her mouth. "His concerns for the alliance no longer matters, he is attached." Lifting her brow, she reminded Elizabeth, "You must know I feel the same way Darcy feels about your father." Pausing to consider how she felt about Mr. Bennet, Anne modified her statement. "In a way, I must be thankful for the man's neglect. If he had taken care of his family as he should have, I would not have you here and I would not be having a child."

Once again, Elizabeth was uncomfortable with Anne and not sure how to respond to her.

Anne may have noticed, but did not remark on Elizabeth's silence. Sliding down in her bed, Anne indicated she wished to rest. "Speak to Darcy for me. Neither one of you have made arrangements for you to foster, but you should go stay with him after you leave here. It will be a difficult trip, but you can travel slowly. Maybe twenty miles a day on the good roads…" Anne's voice trailed off as she slid further under her counterpane, turning her back toward Elizabeth as she sunk into a slumber.

Elizabeth returned to her room, dreading renewing the conversation with Mr. Darcy, now to be called Liam in her room, of the promises Anne had extracted.

~~~oo0oo~~~

During his week in London, Darcy had not only worked to resolve the legal matters, but also to find an arrangement allowing Elizabeth to live with him without scandal. He had spoken with Aunt Eleanor about it.

As the countess's suggestion was aligned with his own plans for the future, Darcy began to contemplate the best way to approach Elizabeth with such an indecorous proposal. Though their arrangements would remain the same while at Rosings, once Anne died, Darcy now planned to bring Elizabeth and the baby to Pemberley rather than London. Residing at Pemberley for those months required before he could start having their banns read would be the most prudent way to go. His retiring to his estate would seem natural with the death of Anne and a new baby to care for, and they would stay out of the eye of society being so far away in Derbyshire.

He was not yet prepared to speak to Elizabeth about his plans, but felt no rush. Elizabeth would not enter her confinement for another month or more and was compelled to remain at Rosings for another few months beyond that.

When he entered their room that night, he warmed at seeing her profile in the moonlight. She was now heavy with his child. With only six more weeks or so before he could meet his daughter, or son, Darcy found himself looking forward to teaching it all the things his father taught him. How to ride would be the first thing. As soon as it could sit up, Darcy planned on putting it in the saddle with him. By the time it turned 4 or 5, it would have its own pony to ride alongside him. Smiling with the pride he already knew he would feel, he went to Elizabeth and began to rub her belly as she looked up at him with a half-grin.

"So you greet your child first," she teased.

Darcy kissed her neck before taunting her back. "Fortunately I find I can greet you both at the same time for now."

Elizabeth shook her head, grinning at his silliness as she ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck. Darcy put his arms around her, resting his hands on her back, and rocking her slightly. He bent down to kiss her before leading her to their bed.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

She inhaled as though she had something to say, before pausing briefly then saying "It was agreeable. Anne spoke to me for a while before going to sleep for much of the day."

"Did she have anything of value to say?" he asked absently as he started tasting her body, starting with her neck and beginning to work his way down. He preferred they both be unclothed as they slept, thankful for the forge in her belly that kept them both warm even without the layers of nightclothes the nighttime chill would normally require. (1) It made removing themselves from the bed much more challenging in the mornings, as there was nothing to protect them from the icy air.

Elizabeth paused again before she answered him. He had made his way to her breasts before she finally spoke. He dearly hoped Anne did not have anything of value to stay, he had no desire to stop what he was doing to attend to Anne's latest madness. "There were a few things," she said lightly. "But nothing that will not wait." She placed her hands in his hair, stroking his temples and behind his ears, the spots he loved to have rubbed the most. Well, loved to have rubbed the most on that head.

Murmuring his acknowledgment and his inattentiveness to anything involving Anne, Darcy moved to his now kicking little baby. Taking a moment away from his kisses, he told his little one how much he had to teach him and how they could sneak some fun together like his father did with him. Thinking about a not so distant future where he would include fishing, swimming, and even archery in with teaching his heir how to care for the estate, caused a warmth to grow inside of Darcy. It was no longer only the shallow but burning passion of the physical kind, but now that passion combined with a genuine affection and respect for the woman lying beneath him. He kissed her belly as he again stroked her side, bidding adieu to the little one as he made his way further down her person as her hands continued to indicate her desires as they moved through his hair.

Taking pleasure in her release, he continued, making a complete tour of her being. After, she began to return the favor. Stopping her when her ministrations moved to his chest and looked to go lower still. "You need not do this for me. I can tell it is more cumbersome for you to move about." He reached down, caressing her sides as he took a teasing tone. "You will have a copious number of opportunities to atone for it after your time is complete."

She froze, looking up at him. In the dark, he could not make out the expression on her face, but she said nothing. He began stroking her hair, believing she was appreciating the exemption he offered from her pleasing him with her mouth for the next month or so.

"OWWW!"

She bit him! It was not one of the usual gentle or playful nips she would tease him with. This one would leave a mark.

"Why did you do that?"

But she refused to answer, now continuing on her way down with more gentle and stimulating uses for her mouth, though she still nipped a little too aggressively once in awhile. When she reached his most sensitive part, he reached down to lift her up. Tonight he didn't trust her to treat it with the respect it required to function. "No, no, no, dear. Not there." Hooking his hands under her arms he pulled her up to a position that allowed him to guide himself to into her. Though he usually preferred her under him, she found this position more comfortable and pleasing with her growth. Who was he to deny her?

He tended to drift into a light slumber after, though she frequently did not. Usually she allowed him to recover, but at times she could be downright provoking. After her aggression, he thought it wise to be wary today but she quietly lay on his chest allowing him to stroke her hair and back.

When he felt he reasonably able to again speak, he asked why she bit him like that.

She replied with a question of her own. "Why did you say I will have a copious number of opportunities to make up for any attentions denied you?"

He had the conversation so often in his mind, and though his mind was not yet completely clear on the matter, he simply forgot he had yet to engage Elizabeth in either the conversation or the commitment. He pulled her up to gently kiss her. "When you come to live with me, we will have endless time together."

She thrust herself away from him. "What do you mean! When I come to live with you? Who has determined such a thing!" She was furious. "I only agreed to do this! I never agreed to be your mistress beyond this! This is at least hidden! Outside of Rosings would not only expose me to shame, but my sisters as well! Look at how difficult it was in Hertfordshire and none even knew!"

Cursing himself for his stupidity, he moved over to where she now lie and pulled her again to him. "Stop," he commanded, a bit too aggressively. As she fought to free herself from his grip, he sighed, growing more gentle the second time he spoke. "Stop. Please stop. You mistake me. I am… "—all his planned words were now gone from his head—"I do not intend to bring you to my home as a mistress."

She stopped fighting him and was listening. But his own mind was working, trying to assure he was precise in his speech. "Well, that is not exactly true. I would bring you as my mistress…"

She huffed and started wriggling again, trying to escape him.

Growling at his own stupidity, he just spat it out. "Mistress of my estates! I wish to marry you! How difficult is that for you to understand? I came to Rosings in March fighting with my own indecision, but as soon as I saw you again I knew what I wanted." Correcting himself—"No, I knew before I even saw you! Then Anne came up with this stupid plan and drew me into it. And I agreed partly because it would keep Aunt Catherine from plaguing Georgiana, but also because"—he lowered his voice in shame—"it was an easy way for me to be with you. I would be married to one of my social circles, one my peers would easily accept. But in the same way Admiral Nelson referred to Lady Hamilton, I would have you as my 'wife in the eyes of God'." (2)

Elizabeth stilled, listening to his confession.

He would need to tell her his plans sometime soon so she could prepare, now was as good a time as any other. He began stroking her hair, it comforted him and made it easier for him to begin. "Those nights in London were miserable without you. Even without your fall, I was returning the next day." He laughed a bit at the memory that came to mind. "I brought your corset with me thinking it would help, but it only made things worse." Giving her a brief kiss, he continued. "As early as the time we went to Hertfordshire, I had become accustomed to having you in my bed. Now I cannot bear the thought of sleeping without you."

Elizabeth nestled into him as he opened his heart, tangling her hand in his hair to comfort him.

This was why he could not bear to be without her. She comforts me. Being with her takes away my fears. "Once Anne dies, we will go directly to Pemberley, avoiding London and its prying eyes. You will stay as a guest of Georgiana, but you will be situated closer to me than in the townhouse. After a couple of months have passed, enough for us both to show respect for Anne, we can marry." He pulled her tighter, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Quietly, Elizabeth asked, "Mourning for one's spouse is properly a year. There is no way I can stay at your home for so long without notice. Georgiana will have her coming out next year and needs to continue her preparations."

"Hang the year of mourning time. I don't have to wait that long. Men are forgiven if they curtail their mourning, particularly those needing a mother for their child."

He should have known better by this point, but old habits die hard.

"Yes, and the women who marry them are viewed as fortune hunters," Elizabeth said curtly as she pulled back, removing her comforting hands from his hair. "Likewise, I could not be away from Longbourn for so long without causing undue speculation." Elizabeth bit out her resentment of the paradoxical nature of society, "Lest I ever forget, wealthy men are forgiven many transgressions, while poor ladies are forgiven naught."

Cursing himself and his own stupidity, he realized he had not considered his plans from her perspective. If they married too soon, she would likely be seen as a self-serving social climber. Her family and friends in Hertfordshire would know where she was and would question her staying away from her estate. Her sister was already making plans for her to stay with them after the Bingley's child was born. Her father would know the reason for her being at Pemberley and would express his disapproval in no uncertain terms. Even knowing all of those things, he thought only of his own plight rather than hers. Would his hubris know no bounds?

Sighing he tried to rectify his error, now struggling to come up with another way for her to stay with him. "BenKey," he said softly, leaning toward her. "Please forgive me. You know what a selfish creature I am, though I am trying to improve. I need a way for you to stay with me. Help me find one."

"What if you stay with me?"

Confused, Darcy turned over what she might mean. How could he stay with her at Longbourn? Her father despised him, neither man desired the company of the other, and, even more importantly, Darcy could not see a way for him to spend his nights with her. "I do not believe I would be welcomed at Longbourn."

"But if I uphold my promise to Anne, I will be both feeding and fostering the babe for at least a year."

Darcy was still irritated Anne would think he would not wish to know his child for a year or more.

She continued, "Jane's child will be very close in age to this one. It would stand to reason I would do well to spend much of my time at Netherfield with Jane if we are to care for infants so close in birth."

Darcy perked up. "That would suit. Bingley will give me a room close to yours so I can"—he coughed amusedly—"spend time with my child." Feeling more confident they were finally coming to a resolution, he spoke the rest of his plan aloud. "When it is time for the child to return to Pemberley, my mourning time would well be finished and I will be able to bring you home as my wife." Rubbing his head against hers as he basked in knowing the desired path for his future had been paved as he wrapped himself around his future.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Tuesday, 26 January 1813

Rosings

Elizabeth woke to feel, as usual, Darcy behind her, but there was an odd weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw Anne sitting in a chair beside the bed resting her head on the baby.

Bracing herself for Darcy to be irate when he awoke to find Anne again in their room unannounced, Elizabeth listened to Anne talking to quietly to the baby.

"…and I do love you so very much…I want very much to meet you and hold you, but if you do not come soon I may not." She paused to catch her breath. "I am trying so very hard to remain strong, but I fear I have so little time left." She again paused for breath. "I only wish to know you will be happy and loved." She gulped, swallowing her sadness. "Elizabeth and Darcy will give you love and happiness and you will give it to them in return."

At that point, Anne stopped speaking but continued to rest her head on Elizabeth. Unable to stop herself, Elizabeth placed her hand on Anne's head, stroking her hair in the same calming gesture she used so often on Darcy. Anne looked up, her hand still holding the babe, and smiled. "You will remain together, will you not?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled sadly down at her odd friend. "Yes," she whispered. On Sunday, Darcy had finally realized his error in forgetting to ask Elizabeth if she consented to participate in his plan. Anne had asked them both about the fostering and told them both of her wish for them to stay together and marry as soon as they could after she passed. Darcy started rattling off his vision for the upcoming year or so when Elizabeth abruptly reminded him she had never agreed to any of it, as he had never asked her consent. She struggled not to laugh at his embarrassment, as he was once again shamed by his habitual hubris. He repentantly asked if she would agree to remain with him, continuing their secret relationship until they could properly wed. And then if she would espouse him. Please.

She finally did laugh at his penitence and agree to all of it, much to Anne's satisfaction.

As Elizabeth wondered at her strange circumstances, Anne now rested on her stomach while feeling the baby's movements along with the occasional tightening of her belly. Mrs. Wilson assured them this was normal as her body began to prepare to give birth. She needed to be called immediately if they became more frequent or began to happen regularly.

Darcy began to move, tightening his hold on Elizabeth as he stretched and groaned in the morning. His stretch ended with his mouth on her ear. "I am ready to service you this morning if you are so inclined," he whispered with his usual morning good-humor. He then opened his eyes and saw Anne, for all intents, lying in their bed. "Damn it, Anne," he grunted as he pulled away. "Can you not come later in the morning to speak to the child?" He looked at Elizabeth in frustration. Many weeks ago she had made him promise to be gentler with Anne's oddities as her illness increased.

"I come when I feel I can," Anne told him as she stayed.

He kissed Elizabeth before rolling out of bed to return downstairs and dress. Once Anne could no longer stay, Elizabeth rose, slipped on a chemise and robe, and helped her back to her room. Anne held her hand after being helped into the bed. "I do love this child. All I wish to do is meet the little life inside of you."

Elizabeth assured her she understood Anne's connection and would always ensure the babe knew how much it was loved even though she could not remain to care for it.

As Elizabeth left Anne's room, she felt an overwhelming sadness for the woman and the premature end to her life.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Thursday, 28 January 1813 (3)

Rosings

"Anne's not in here?" Darcy asked before he opened his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, not this morning."

"Good!" he rumbled as he kissed and rubbed his stubble along the back of her neck while one hand began to encircle a nipple and the other hand found it's way to the lower stimulation zone, hoping to entice her to take advantage of his morning utility. It easily worked, as she climbed upon him so they could both begin their day is such a cordial manner.

Once finished, she lay to his side with her belly propped upon him as they recuperated. She gasped as her belly tightened to such rigidity that even Darcy could feel it against his side. "Are you well?" he asked in concern, trying to rub it and ease her discomfort.

As the muscles relaxed, she breathed deeply to recover. Deciding that refreshing herself may help her unease, she made her way to the water closet. As she sat to relieve herself, the amount was much larger than expected. Mrs. Wilson insisted she be notified if such a thing were to happen. Once the waters were released, it meant the child would soon arrive.

Elizabeth returned to the room to send Darcy to call for Mrs. Wilson, doubling over again in pain on her way back.

Darcy rushed to her, asking again about her health. She put up a finger as she gasped, unable to speak. Once her belly released, she told him it was time to call Mrs. Wilson.

He frantically looked down at her. "It is too early. There should be another month…"

Elizabeth looked sternly at him, quickly becoming impatient with his delay. "Well, it looks as though your child has other ideas. Stubborn baby, just like its father. Now please, go send for Mrs. Wilson."

This time he did as he was asked. Knowing Anne would wish to know as well, Elizabeth went to wake her.

Anne did her best to leap from the bed. Throwing on a morning gown over her chemise, she accompanied Elizabeth back to her room.

Darcy returned to Elizabeth's room at the same time as the women, suggesting she lay down until Mrs. Wilson arrived.

"No, she told me I would do better to walk around," Elizabeth reminded him. So she walked. Darcy accompanied her and Anne sat watching, while they all waited for Mrs. Wilson and Mr. Pryce.

An hour later, Mrs. Wilson arrived at the wing, followed by Lady Catherine. Anne, not willing to tolerate her mother's outbursts at such a sensitive time, as well as fearing Mrs. Wilson's impatient response to such outbursts, thanked her mother for bringing Mrs. Wilson to them as she escorted Lady Catherine out of the wing. Anne informed her mother that it had begun and the child should be born in a day or so, but Lady Catherine would have to remain downstairs. Severely displeased at being denied the opportunity to witness the birth of her grandchild, Lady Catherine made it known she had planned to give her sage advice throughout. Once she learned Darcy was to stay, she became even more enraged.

At that point, an irked Mrs. Wilson stepped in, informing the blathering woman that at least one assistant would be needed to help. As Anne was too weak to help and Peeke would be needed to run errands or get any emergency items, Mr. Darcy would be necessary to help hold Miss Bennet up throughout the process, unless Lady Catherine was willing to condescend to do it. Lady Catherine resoundingly informed the midwife she would not be acting in such a capacity and more agreeably retired to her sitting room.

Having her lie on her bed, Mrs. Wilson examined her before deciding that continuing to walk would be the best thing Elizabeth could do. As she walked, the contractions would come and go, sometimes closer together, sometimes further apart, but overall becoming stronger and more frequent. She and Darcy spoke of inconsequential things, neither wishing to think too much on the impending birth or any complications or the earliness of it.

Once the contractions started to become a few minutes apart, Mrs. Wilson put Elizabeth on the birthing chair with Darcy behind her helping to hold her up. (4) As the pains became overwhelming, Elizabeth swallowed her misery focusing her attentions on keeping from crying out. Darcy said little, only offering her whispered encouragements as he wrapped his arms around her chest below her breasts to help hold her up. He had brought a leather strap for her to bite on to help her keep from expressing the pains. He silently prayed for the safety of both Elizabeth and the baby, as he could do nothing more.

When Elizabeth felt the overwhelming urge to push, Mrs. Wilson encouraged her while waiting to catch the babe as it exited. In a surprisingly short time, a small head exited, with a little body soon to follow.

Darcy was exuberant! Looking down at Mrs. Wilson, waiting to find if it was a boy or girl, he was greeted by the woman frowning and muttering as she looked down at the crying baby. She cleaned and wrapped it as she murmured, "This is not right, it is too small. For her to have been so large, the babe should be larger. Something is wrong."

Once the baby was wrapped, she placed it at Elizabeth's breast to begin feeding, telling Darcy to hold it there as she began feeling Elizabeth's belly. Darcy was close to a panic. Not only was there something wrong, but he was supposed to hold the tiny little thing to Elizabeth's breast!

"Ahh, that explains it," Mrs. Wilson sighed in relief. Elizabeth looked at her in fear which turned to confusion. "You felt that, right?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Right, it means you have to do this again. It will be difficult because you are already tired, but if you work hard it will not take as long. Now when you are ready, push," Mrs. Wilson instructed.

Meanwhile, Darcy was floundering in confusion. "What is happening? What is it that is wrong?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm.

Mrs. Wilson ignored him, concentrating on Elizabeth and giving her instructions. "I know you are tired, but just this once more. The babe feeding should help you along."

Darcy felt his ire growing at being left out of the women's understanding. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded while continuing to hold Elizabeth with one arm and the baby with the other.

Mrs. Wilson glanced up at him, but would not relent. "I have no time for you, let me fin…Ahh, here it is! When you feel the urge again, push as hard as you can."

Darcy could do nothing but hold on to them both and wait.

"Here it is!" Mrs. Wilson cried as she helped the second infant slide out safely. She quickly tied and cut the cord before cleaning and swaddling the babe. Much to Darcy's surprise, she placed the second infant on Elizabeth's other breast then looked at him. "It's twins," she insolently told him. "Will you be able to support both babies and help her?" When Darcy looked at her with a slack jaw and wide eyes, she relocated his arms and hands so they would adequately support his family. "Keep them there and you should do a well enough job." She went down to again help Elizabeth as she was still suffering.

Darcy looked down. Whatever they were, there were two of them. But Elizabeth was still suffering! It seemed impossible. He worked up his courage and asked Mrs. Wilson, "Are there more in there?"

She looked up, this time more willing to answer his question. "No, there is only the afterbirth, but it can feel like having another one. Feeding a child from the breast will help them come out faster. She must birth one for each baby."

Feeling relieved there would be no more babies, Darcy sighed as he then looked down on the ones he now had. These were his! One was slightly larger than the other. They were trying to feed from Elizabeth but seemed to need some help and he didn't have the hands to give them. He watched as he shifted them a bit, giving them a better angle of approach. As he watched them feed hungrily, he finally could no longer wait. "Ma'am. What are they?"

~~~oo0oo~~~

(1) I know forge is an odd word for a baby, but I like it because I think there are two definitions that work. The noun definition is a fireplace or furnace where metal is heated before being shaped. One of the verb definitions is "to form by heating and hammering." I believe my reason for using this word needs no further comment.

(2) That is how he referred to her in asking for his country to take care of her if he were to die in Trafalgar – I had this as a footnote in an earlier chapter too. I think it's sweet and sad.

(3) As usual, I chose this date for a reason. It is the publication date of Pride & Prejudice: the twenty-eighth of January 1813.

(4) Birthing chair and men being in the room: I chose to allow Darcy to help because if you Google "Regency birthing chair" there is a picture of a man holding a woman who is giving birth in a chair while three other ladies help out. You can also Google "Jane Austen's first two years" and the picture is on that page as well. Other pictures I found have as few as two helpers, one helping to hold the woman up and one to deliver the child.

~~~oo0oo~~~

A/N: I know I've gone easy on the birthing but everyone has such different experiences. I have three children of my own and worked L&D for a year or so. I'm not an expert but helped in at least 300 deliveries that year. They went from the tiny lady who walked in saying "I think I feel a tightness in my side" who delivered in under 2 hours to the lady who was screaming in pain for two days. There were so many different experiences, no matter what I write, others will have a different experience. This is P&P FF and everything else has been angsty, so I thought Elizabeth had earned an easy birth in this story. (Also, I know with twins you don't necessarily birth both babies then the placentas.)

As far as the twin pregnancy, my second 'child' ended up being my second and third children—twins. They weren't diagnosed until a couple of months before they were born. That was less than 20 years ago, so all the modern tools were available. I now have many friends with twins of all ages. Many of those who had their twins in the 1970s or before were surprised by the second one. Side note: it's not unusual for twins to be born a month or more early. I think 36 weeks is considered term.

A/N #2: I messed up earlier and posted the wrong chapter. It's been a long day. Please forgive me. I'm doing me very best to get this out on Monday, even if I'm just squeeking by today.

Hope you all had fantastic New Year celebrations and have a wonderful 2017. Any good resolutions? I've resolved to watch the Lizzy Bennet Diaries. Challenging, I know. :)


	35. Turn, Turn, Turn

**Chapter 34**

 **Turn! Turn! Turn!**

 **Thursday, 28 January 1813**

 **Rosings**

 _Feeling relieved there would be no more babies, Darcy sighed as he then looked down at the ones he now had. These were his! One was slightly larger than the other was. They were trying to feed from Elizabeth but seemed to need some help he did not have the hands to give. He watched as he shifted them a bit, giving them a better angle of approach. As he watched them feed hungrily, he finally could no longer wait._

" _Ma'am. What are they?"_

~~~oo0oo~~~

Mrs. Wilson was busy retrieving something that had come from Elizabeth and examining it closely. She appeared not to have heard him.

Elizabeth was limp in his arms, covered in sweat and utterly exhausted. Even in her fatigue, she had wrapped her arms around the little bundles Darcy was helping to hold to her breast as both parents watched as their adorable little beasts rooted and sucked away. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled weakly. The immensity of it all overtook him as he gave her a passionate kiss in celebration of their success.

But a moment was all he was willing to spare. There was information he urgently needed, and Mrs. Wilson was not providing it. "Ma'am," Darcy said again, a bit more forcefully this time, finally gaining her attention. "What are they?"

Looking slightly confused, she realized what he was asking. "Boys. They are a bit different in size now, but this"—she held up a bloody mess of tissue—"looks like they'll be the type of twins who will grow to be images of each other." Mrs. Wilson looked at Elizabeth, shaking her head. "Lord help you, ma'am. Twin boys can be an explosive amount of energy in one little bundle, and as they get older, they like to work together to come up with ideas." Looking at her with compassion, Mrs. Wilson highly recommended they hire at least two nurses when the boys started walking—maybe even before that—but they would have to watch the temperament of the boys. Some were calm, most were not.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth in amazement—two—she had given him two boys! He nestled his head against Elizabeth's and looked down again at the boys who seemed to be settling down for their first nap. He whispered in her ear, "Two strapping lads, my dear. These are our two strapping lads." Unable to stop the outpouring of emotion happening as he held her and his boys, he told her, "I love you, my darling. More than I will ever be able to express to you."

Elizabeth looked at him with eyes drooping from fatigue and a contented, but weak smile. "I love you as well. And our boys," she added as she leaned her head upon his allowing his chin to rest on her shoulder as he watched their sons. (1)

When Mrs. Wilson finished looking at the lump of tissue in her hand, she happily announced that since the afterbirths looked intact, Elizabeth was likely safe from childbed fever, but they would still have to watch her for the next few days.

Mrs. Wilson then expertly balanced a baby on each shoulder, while Darcy helped Elizabeth to their bed. As he walked out the door, Darcy glanced toward Anne, having forgotten she was in the room. She was sitting in a corner chair watching Mrs. Wilson take the boys to their room and wearing a proud smile with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peeke had everything ready for Elizabeth so she could refresh herself, change into clean clothes, and get some well-earned sleep. Darcy tucked her into the bed, as Mrs. Wilson carefully placed the well-swaddled boys in the bed next to her. Darcy again kissed Elizabeth, stroking her arm, telling her now was the time for her to rest. He moved toward the stairs so he could go to clean himself and change before returning to join Elizabeth and the boys in their slumber, but then he remembered Anne.

Returning to the birthing room, Darcy found Anne still sitting in her chair. Pulling out his handkerchief, he silently handed it to her. She accepted it and wiped the tears from her face, though more continued to fall. Looking at her cousin, Anne smiled. "I am so proud. My boys." It was all she could say.

Clearing his throat, Darcy offered to help Anne to her room.

Anne refused. "I only wish to see my boys. Help me." Lifting her hands, Darcy gave her his strength to help her rise and walk to his room. Anne's eyes shone in exaltation as she looked upon her sleeping sons. Darcy helped her to sit on his side of the bed so that Anne could touch them. Unexpectedly, Anne slipped under the counterpane moving close to the babies and began to quietly profess her love for them as she stroked the cheeks of each.

Darcy stood back. It was a loving scene, even if it felt odd to see Anne in his bed. And he would be taking her place when he returned. Allowing Anne time to be near the boys, Darcy excused himself to finally clean up and acquire fresh clothing. Anne waved her hand airily toward him. "Take your time," she told him.

~~~oo0oo~~~

When he returned, Anne was still in his bed and still stroking the infants. "Anne, it is now time for me to rest. Allow me to assist you to your room."

Turning over slightly, Anne begged him for a few more minutes with the babies. Deciding to allow her time but only a very few more minutes, Darcy went to find Mrs. Wilson so he could ask about Elizabeth's health now that she had delivered. When he found her, she and Peeke had almost finished cleaning the birthing room. Mrs. Wilson saw him and called him in, saying she had a few more things to tell him. Feeling like a young lad about to be scolded by his mother, Darcy sat apprehensively in the corner chair Anne had occupied during the birth.

"Right," Mrs. Wilson began. "You saw what happened here?" she asked him with her brows raised.

Darcy nodded.

"Good. Her body has taken quite a beating to have your sons," she reminded him. "Now you need to leave her alone for at least two months and let her heal."

His face must have shown he was slightly confused as to her meaning when she demanded he leave Elizabeth alone.

"Young man, I mean you must not importune her for the next two months," she informed him with a raised eyebrow. "Now, I know you have had your way every day since April, but you will have to either deny yourself or find another outlet. She is to be left alone." Ignoring Darcy's chagrined expression, Mrs. Wilson continued. "Peeke will help care for her and the babies, what her mother and friends would normally be doing for her. I will come help her a few hours each day to get her started. Lord knows the girl needs all the help she can get." The looking again at Darcy, Mrs. Wilson wanted to know that he understood her instructions.

Darcy assured her he understood, then asked, "Will I be able to help her as well?"

Mrs. Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Well, you can be in the room while I help her. Then you will know most of what she knows and will be better able to assist her when she needs it." Looking at Peeke, Mrs. Wilson pronounced the room returned to rights. It was time to go help the new mother and babies. Starting with a change and a proper feeding.

Following Mrs. Wilson back to his room, Darcy helped remove Anne from his bed and began to lead her back to her room so she could rest. "No, I will not leave," Anne declared. "I want to learn how to care for the babies also."

How dare Anne invade his private time with Elizabeth as they learned together to take care of their sons? He looked down at her as she intently shuffled her way to the chair still beside Elizabeth's side of the bed while Elizabeth remained sleeping. He quickly decided today was not a good day to spend fighting Anne's unusual propensities. Neither he nor Elizabeth would be sleeping unclothed or engaging in amorous activities so Anne might stay as long as Mrs. Wilson and Peeke were in company. Once the other women left, Darcy was resolute, that would be the time Anne must return to her room as well. He and Elizabeth did need some privacy today.

Finding his proper place in their bed, Darcy lay beside Elizabeth, resting his eyes as Mrs. Wilson and Peeke silently began preparing the room, bringing out the linen clouts and pilchers and other baby items that had not been expected to be needed for another few weeks. (2) Anne sat beside Elizabeth with eyes only for her boys.

In all too soon a time, the boys started squirming and began to make little grunting noises. Darcy opened his eyes to watch them. Both had little Monmouth caps on to keep them warm, but he could see strands of dark curly hair escaping here and there. Their eyes were still closed, but he knew it would be Elizabeth's eyes he saw each time he looked at either of his sons' faces. Their mouths and jaws, he felt, were his own. Their noses were mere little nubs, which parent they would resemble was to remain a mystery for years to come.

Mrs. Wilson and Peeke each reached over Elizabeth and took a baby. Darcy sat up to watch as they deftly untied the linen designed to catch their excretions and replaced it with a fresh one. When he glimpsed the enormous genitals his sons were endowed with, his pride rose once again. (3) Peeke looked at his expression and told him, " _They_ are not so special, sir. All boys come out looking like that."

By the end of the changing, the boys were well stirred up and demanding their mother.

His irritation that they would disturb his resting Elizabeth conflicted with his irritation that his boys were crying, causing Darcy to sit to the side and allow the more experienced ladies to do their job. Elizabeth was roused and encouraged to sit. The ladies placed a number of pillows around her sides so that they could support the babies during the feeding, they told her.

"There are a few ways to do this," Mrs. Wilson began. "With two, you either have to feed one then the other or you have to learn to feed them both at the same time. I recommend trying to feed them both at once so that you will have more time to rest yourself." Mrs. Wilson was holding the smaller baby, the surprise, as she sat beside Elizabeth. Peeke stood to the side, holding the larger one, the heir. Mrs. Wilson attached the littlest Darcy to Elizabeth, with the baby placed along her side, his feet to Elizabeth's back. He was a ravenous one, not always able to hang on like he needed to, but trying desperately and crying out in frustration when he was not able to achieve his goal.

As Peeke handed Mrs. Wilson the heir, Darcy noticed some fluid beginning to come from Elizabeth's free breast. Elizabeth noticed it as well. "Yes, that is the other benefit to feeding them together. You will not leak," Mrs. Wilson told her as she attached the other baby. The larger boy had his own difficulties staying on but was less frantic in his attempts to reconnect.

Darcy watched them feed and watched as Elizabeth began her role as a mother. Mrs. Wilson had more instructions to give, many of which included him if he was willing to take on the role of helper. He was assigned to the role of baby handler. When it was time to feed them, he would be the one to hand them to Elizabeth once she became comfortable. Peeke and Mrs. Wilson would continue to change the babies for the first few days, working to teach Darcy how it was done. After all of the newborn excretions ended, Mrs. Wilson felt Darcy would be able to take on the job of assistant diaper nappy changer as well, as the excretions would be less unpleasant after that.

Once the boys were fed, Mrs. Wilson and Peeke each took a baby, placed it on her shoulder, and then bounced while patting its back until each baby belched. At that point, the boys seemed ready to return to slumber, as Elizabeth slid down between the bedclothes to join them. Mrs. Wilson and Peeke returned the boys to the bed and excused themselves to let the new mother rest.

Darcy looked up at Anne, still sitting in the chair, silently watching everything. "It is time for you to return to your room," Darcy ordered, looking forward to some time alone with his new family.

"We must first give them names. We cannot keep calling them 'Heir' and 'Surprise' like you have been so far," Anne told him. "The first one will be Lewis, named after my father as we decided before. The second one should be called Bennet, as he was a surprise arrival just as his grandfather has been."

Elizabeth turned toward Anne, having not realized she was in the room until she began to speak. "Do you think it wise to give your son my name?"

Anne lifted herself from the chair and began her shuffle to her own room. She stopped, turned, looked at Elizabeth, said, "Yes," and then returned to her arduous trek to her room.

Elizabeth looked toward Darcy as Anne left the room. He chuckled, "She is becoming odder and odder." Looking down on their boys, he bestowed a kiss to the head of each. "Lewis, Bennet, I am so pleased to meet you both," he offered in mock formality. Leaning over the babies, he gave a lingering kiss to Elizabeth. "My dear one," he said as he stroked her cheek. "You did so well. I admit, over the past few weeks, I had grown increasingly fearful for your safety as Mrs. Wilson kept saying he was too large." Darcy smiled looking again at his sons. "They are not so big after all." Then, unable to keep from sharing the one aspect of his pride, his eyes brightened as he asked, "Did you see how well-endowed they are? They will make their wives happy."

Elizabeth, though still exhausted, smiled and shook her head at his foolishness. "You are as bad as Lady Catherine. Do you have young ladies already picked out for them?"

Enjoying her teasing, he continued the game. "Oh no, their wives have yet to be born. They must be younger, you know. But I'll make sure we make note of all the eligible young women born five to ten years hence so we can pick the most desirable ones. We will particularly need to find gentlemen who like to hide their treasured daughters on small estates outside of town."

Again Elizabeth simply shook her head as she sunk into the covers, her eyes beginning to droop from her fatigue.

Darcy looked at her in earnest, wishing to know a few things before she returned to sleep. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fell off a horse," she groaned. "Every single part of my body is sore."

Unable to keep himself from teasing again, Darcy asked, "You know the best thing to do when you fall off a horse?" When she looked questioningly at him, he smiled mischievously, "To get back on." She groaned and pulled the coverlet up further when he realized exactly what he had just suggested. Trying to retract, he quickly added, "But not right away, you need to have time to heal. Mrs. Wilson ordered me not to importune you for two months."

Elizabeth sighed and said "Lovely woman," with a satisfied grin on her face.

He had deserved that. But he still had a few questions that he needed to be answered. "BenKey," he stroked her hair as he spoke, "When Mrs. Wilson asked if you felt 'that' after Lewis was born and when she was concerned about his being so small, what did you feel?"

Elizabeth pulled open one eye. "I felt Bennet move. He was kicking his way out to be with Lewis."

Darcy continued to stroke her hair while she went back to sleep. He then put one large hand across both Lewis and Bennet, as he allowed himself some rest as well.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 11 February 1813**

 **Rosings**

The first two weeks with the boys had been a blur. Elizabeth could never get enough sleep before they were demanding to be fed again. Peeke had been an incredible help. The first few days, she was always there to take the boys when they woke to freshen them up, bring them back to Elizabeth to feed, pat out their air bubbles, and then place them back in the bed. After a day or two of rest, Elizabeth was able to move about more easily, though still aching and fatigued. Peeke worked to teach her the finer points of infant care, like how to get the air bubbles up and the best ways to apply the clout.

Elizabeth could not help but grin when she thought of Liam learning his lessons on freshening up the boys. She had been so exhausted that first day, she was in no way ready for the boys to wake up. But Lewis and Bennet were squirming there beside her, beginning to cry. Peeke came in, taking Lewis to freshen up while their father did the same for Bennet, insistent he would learn to help. Elizabeth stayed in bed and watched. Peeke expertly kept a cloth over Lewis' private region, but Liam, having yet to learn many of those finer points, allowed Bennet the full freedom he thought all men needed to have once in a while. The chill of the air induced Bennet to happily let loose a stream straight into his father's face. Elizabeth snickered as she watched Liam cover Bennet's fountain with frustration, then clean himself, before attempting to apply the clout. Liam grumbled to the boy, "You were the one kicking me in the head, were you not?"

Peeke taught her how to position the boys by herself so they would both feed at once, with Liam learning all he could. Once the boys finished eating, Peeke worked with them both to teach them different ways to bubble them, including a method that involved laying them across one's lap.

Although there was much work to care for the pair, Elizabeth was still thankful there had been two smaller babies rather than one very large one. Though she had not admitted it, she had been haunted by the possible dangers even if she had not chosen to dwell on them.

Liam was overjoyed with the two boys as well. His heir came along with a playmate, all at once. After their second week of life, they had become quite adept at getting their food. "It does not surprise me at all, considering how possessive they were of it when they were inside your belly," he laughed. He had found his own way to be a part of the feeding process. He would refresh one boy, while Elizabeth would take care of the other. Then he would settle Elizabeth in a cozy spot between his legs—her placement had to be carefully arranged so as not to cause him agony—with his knees bent to either side of her. Though they did place a pillow or two on top of each leg to help hold the babies in place, his legs did most of the work of propping the boys in place while they fed. It allowed him to watch from over her shoulder, as well as gave him the opportunity to hold or caress the babies as they ate. He loved this position. He could watch as the boys flailed their hands about at first until they found their mother's breast with one hand and their brother's hand with the other. (4) It also made it easy for him to take the first one finished—usually Bennet, Liam was convinced the boy was trying to make up for starting off smaller—and get his belch out.

Once the boys had been born, Anne relocated herself almost constantly to the chair beside Elizabeth's bed. Much to Darcy's frustration, it was not uncommon for Anne to be sitting beside the bed caressing and whispering to the boys when they woke in the morning. He would grumble about his anticipation of having his family to himself while helping Elizabeth care for their babies. As eccentric as Anne was, she still obviously loved the boys and Elizabeth felt they owed it to her to allow her what remaining time she had left with the children she _was_ responsible for creating. Liam would grumble back at her that he would have gotten around to it on his own eventually but finally dropped it, deciding instead to relish the times Anne did spend in her own room.

When Liam was out for the day, and Anne was there to help with their feedings, Peeke would place one of the boys across Anne's lap and have her pat his back until he belched. Then Peeke would sit by Anne as she held her baby, speaking gently to him to assure he knew how much she loved him and what she wished for his future. "When not in company you will call Darcy 'Papa' and Elizabeth 'Mama' because that is what loving families do," she once whispered to them, as Elizabeth looked at Peeke in bewilderment.

On the day precisely two weeks after the boys were born, Anne demanded to hold them both at once. For Elizabeth's comfort, they sat Anne in a large, winged back chair with pillows piled high on the arms to help support Anne's weak appendages. Peeke and Elizabeth both sat on stools in front of the chair to assist her.

While Anne held a boy in each arm, she wore a beatific smile. Looking up at Elizabeth, she thanked her. "This is more than I ever hoped for," she said quietly gazing down at 'her' boys. "They will never be alone like I was. They will always have each other." Again resting, she tried to rock the boys a bit even in her weakness. "You will go with Darcy. You will marry. It is in my will—that is what I wish for." Watching her boys again as she pooled her energy, she finally looked at Elizabeth. "These must not be the only ones. There must be more. A happy house of many children."

Smiling, Elizabeth assured her, "Darcy and I have come to an understanding. We will stay at Netherfield while I foster Lewis and Bennet until we can marry. I can make no promises of future children, but we would do nothing to stop them."

"You may tell them when they get older," Anne authorized. "But while they are small, I ask you to keep them mine."

This surprised Elizabeth. If it became known Anne was not their mother, it would deny Lewis his position as heir and would expose her own misdeeds. "I cannot see any reason for them to know."

Anne, now fatigued and willing to relinquish the boys to Elizabeth and Peeke, rested her head against the wing of the chair. "You will be the only mother they know. It may happen that one day that they will do better if they know of your connection to them." Anne breathed deeply a few times to regain her strength. "If that day comes, tell them, but tell them I ensured they were created in love. Created to bring you and Darcy together." Her eyelids began to close, her head tilting further into the chair. When she drug her eyelids up again, she caught Elizabeth's questioning eye. "There will be an explanation when I die. I am not strong enough now." She could no longer ward off the fatigue encompassing her and succumbed to slumber.

~~~oo0oo~~~

No letters had been written. No announcements had been made.

Darcy did send short notes to both the Earl and Georgiana letting them know of the boys' entry into the world, but warning them not to speak of it until a later date of which they were still deciding.

Of course, the servants knew. Peeke had them sending up prayers of thanksgiving. They all looked forward to the day they could meet the twin boys they felt responsible for bringing safely into the world with their fervent pleas to the Savior. The servants, of course, told their family and friends, but Peeke had told them the official announcement had yet to be sent out. Until it was, they needed to keep their information local.

The servants also knew of Miss Bennet's service to her friend. As Mrs. Darcy's health was beginning to wane, _the birth took much out of her you know_ , Miss Bennet was stepping into the role of mother for her dear friend's babies. Mrs. Darcy had begged Miss Bennet to foster her boys, knowing she would be a loving mother to them, which is all the mistress wanted for her boys. The servants, among themselves, felt Mrs. Darcy wanted Miss Bennet to become the next Mrs. Darcy to keep her boys from having a jealous stepmother who might harm them to promote her own progeny.

Anne's health was rapidly declining, but she felt it important to wait before sending word of the birth. Lady Catherine was now allowed in Anne's room each day to see her grandsons. Though showing the proper amount of required adoration for her grandsons, she was more concerned about appearances, lest Rosings Park be lost to her. To appease Lady Catherine, Anne assured her mother that appearances were being maintained. The servants were content that Elizabeth was stepping into the role of mother for her friend, including feeding them to keep the illnesses away from Anne, though that part was not spoken of any more than absolutely necessary. Anne also assured her mother she had Elizabeth and Darcy's promise to wed, guaranteeing her sons a proper stepmother. Lady Catherine was at first seriously displeased with the idea of her daughter being replaced by someone from so low a station, but Anne insisted.

And insisted.

And insisted.

And insisted. Eventually wearing down her mother's objections so the union would have her blessing, an important step in it being accepted by the _ton_.

 _The first of March_ , Anne decided. _The first of March was when they should send out their official notifications_. The boys would be a month old, and Elizabeth would have had a full month to heal. No announcement would be made before the first of March, even if she should pass before that day.

As to other correspondence, Anne asked Elizabeth to set aside more time each day to keep up with it. Elizabeth had fallen behind over the past two weeks and would have to contrive a story to explain it. Using a scare in Anne's pregnancy as her cover, Elizabeth returned letters to all of her friends.

She congratulated Charlotte on the healthy birth of her daughter, Miss Catherine Collins, born on the fourth of February, which their friend had announced in her most recent letter. Elizabeth already knew Mr. Collins had left Hunsford for Lucas Lodge in the middle of January to attend his wife, and the three were to return at the end of March.

She returned letters to Jane, the Gardiners, and Longbourn, providing enough information to keep them sated and dispel any concerns.

To Georgiana and the Matlocks, Darcy sent letters granting them permission to announce the twins on their calls starting on the first of March.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Friday, 26 February 1813**

 **Rosings**

Once the boys were born, once she was able to name them, hold them, and assure Darcy would make Elizabeth their mother, Anne no longer had a reason to stay.

After holding both boys in her arms at the same time that one day, she was never strong enough to do it again. During the third week of their lives, she was able to have a baby across her lap with Elizabeth or Peeke there to help support it as she patted its back, but this past week she had not even the energy to remove herself from the bed. Elizabeth and Darcy would bring the boys to her, laying them on the bed beside her so she could caress and coo at them.

By Friday, Anne no longer had the strength to lift her hand to stroke their cheeks or the breath required to murmur her adorations. Mr. Pryce was called, but she was not able to rouse herself to attend the exam. He gravely informed Mr. Darcy, Lady Catherine, and Elizabeth that Anne was unlikely to awaken again. He advised them that she was starting to get a fever, that it would likely rise to an alarming level, and it would lower only when the life passed from her. He counseled that she would live no more than a few days, the week at most.

Considering Lady Catherine's selfishness throughout the entirety of Anne's life, including during her demise over the past couple of years, Darcy, Elizabeth, and Peeke expected her to take the news with a level of serenity.

Which she did—at first.

She walked calmly to Anne's side after Mr. Pryce's pronouncement, taking her hand and patting it. "Now, Anne. You need to sit up, and we need to discuss your boys and where we should send them to school. I think Eton is the only option for those of such elevated rank. From there, either Oxford or Cambridge. The men in my family have gone to Cambridge, but Oxford has produced a few remarkable gentlemen, including my husband. I think it must be Cambridge to respcet the most elevated side of the family." She looked at her daughter who had not moved. "Anne! I told you that you need to sit up so we can discuss the boys. I know you were speaking of Darcy marrying Miss Bennet, but that is not possible when he is already married to you. However, we can have an arrangement like the one I had with Christine and move Miss Bennet here permanently for his pleasure. Their children will be raised as yours …" and on and on she went, discussing things that would never happen.

Mr. Pryce handed Darcy another bottle of laudanum while Aunt Catherine continued to speak to Anne, intermittently berating her to _sit up, these discussions must be had_! "When she realizes it is too late, you will need to give her a few drops of this. She may need to take it for an extended time."

Looking up at the doctor while holding Bennet, Elizabeth asked, "Why is she doing this?"

"Likely it is because she has never given her daughter the love or the attention parents should give their children. Now that it is far too late, she is trying to make up for it first, but when she realizes it is too late …" Mr. Pryce trailed off before finishing. "It can be devastating for them once they realize they have thrown away the only part of their life that really mattered."

As there was no way to know how long it would take Lady Catherine to understand that Anne may be alive a few more days but she was no longer with them, he bid his farewells and offered to send the replacement pastor Mr. Collins had installed during his stay in Hertfordshire.

Darcy and Elizabeth took the boys into their bedroom, laying them on the bed so Elizabeth could take over their care and refresh them for their upcoming feeding. Before she began, Darcy engulfed her in his arms, kissing her intently. "I thank God that we will never be like that. We will never withhold our love from each other or from our children." Kissing her again, he returned to his aunt and awaited her coming realization, sending Peeke in to help Elizabeth.

After an hour of speaking without stopping, Aunt Catherine finally started to become angry with Anne for not sitting up or even waking up. She became more and more irate at her recalcitrance. Darcy finally caught her attention. "Aunt. Anne is no longer able to speak with us. She only barely remains with us. Now is the time to say your goodbyes."

When his aunt had looked at him, then at her daughter, then at him again, and once again upon her daughter, she truly saw her daughter for the first time in many years. The frailty. The pallor. The tumors. The labored breathing. This time when Aunt Catherine looked at her daughter, she began to shake, unable to utter a word. As the shaking intensified, she collapsed in a wail. " _NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABY ANNE!_ " She continued to wail as she curled into a ball on the floor.

Darcy was shaken to see his formidable aunt respond is such a way. He would never have expected this. He prepared some tea with laudanum and managed to get the solution in her mouth as she lifted her head to inhale for another round of wailing. She refused any comfort he offered while he waited for the sedation to start. After another quarter of an hour or more, she finally began to calm. Darcy called for her lady's maid and two footmen to return her to her chambers, instructing the maid to give her a few drops every few hours to keep her calm during this turbulent time.

Returning to Anne, Darcy watched. Her only indications of life were the barely perceptible movements of her chest and the rising temperature of her body, yet she lay there with a slight smile. He could only hope she was looking forward to leaving this world and entering some place better. He offered his prayers that she would soon be reunited with her father, her beloved Aunt Christine, and the Doctor Bloome whom Elizabeth had mentioned. While sitting in her room, he penned quick notes to the Earl and Georgiana, updating both on the situation at Rosings. He called a servant to have the letters posted early the next morning.

When he returned to their room, he asked Peeke to stay with Anne while he rested and helped with the babies. When he lay beside a now sleeping Elizabeth who was curled around Lewis and Bennet, he wrapped himself around them all, as he stroked her hair to comfort himself to sleep.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 1 March 1813**

 **London**

Today was the day! Georgiana and Lady Matlock took their news about the birth of Lewis and Bennet Darcy with them on their morning calls. The note from Darcy about Anne's decline had not yet reached London when they left, so their only news was that of the strapping young heir and his mirror image surprise.

At Lady Amelia's, Lady Matlock happily allowed Georgiana to announce her nephews, now a month old, as well as answer all the ladies' questions.

"Yes, we are all so happy. They were quite the surprise, the doctor expected a larger than average child, but you know my brother is so tall. I believe their mother was well pleased to deliver two smaller babies instead of one larger one."

"The heir was named after his grandfather, the surprise named for his mother's dear friend who is even now stepping in to help my sister, Anne. We are all so pleased dear Anne has had Miss Bennet to help her. She loves the boys as if they are her own children. Anne has even secured Miss Bennet's promise to care for them, perhaps even foster them, if Anne's poor health becomes a problem. Miss Bennet is a dear friend of mine also, and I shall gladly extend her an invitation to my home to help me care for the boys." Georgiana recited the script they had practiced for the group of ladies.

"They are in perfect health. Fitzwilliam says they already lift their heads to find their food. They were born about six weeks early, but they seem to not be affected by their early birth." Another group of ladies nodded how wonderful that was.

"Anne's doctor has extolled the advantages both for the mother and the baby of the mother being the one to feed the child. But with Anne so frail, we are taking the advice of the esteemed doctor John Sims and having a friend help with it to keep the illnesses away." (5) Georgiana continued her performance for the ladies.

Lady Caroline Lamb was attending the morning call, trying to move beyond her summer scandal with Lord Byron but still mourning his rejection. She loved children, though she found it difficult to carry her own. She lauded the merits of feeding one's child for one's self and then began a discussion on her good friend, Lady Erie, who had adopted a foundling and fed it herself, much improving her décolletage, keeping her courses at bay, and kept her from becoming with child. (6) Not to mention the effects on the mind, much like laudanum without the nasty parts.

Lady Huron was calling that morning as well. She did nothing to hide her amusement in _dear Eliza_ being so reduced as to be a nurse, maybe even a foster, for Mr. Darcy. Lady Huron wondered about that last statement, it sounded as if dear Eliza was now a wet-nurse for Mr. Darcy. (7) As Lady Huron smirked, she began to allow her wit to flow about Eliza Bennet and her reduction in status, before Lady Matlock quickly cut into her conversation to ask about her upcoming trip to the country that Lord Huron had mentioned at dinner a few weeks past. Lady Matlock understood that Lord and Lady Huron may be making a trip to his estate soon if certain behavioral reports were relayed to him. Lady Huron's face visibly soured, and she remained silent for the remainder of the visit, returned home, and complained of a headache after her visit to Lady Amelia's.

Although Lady Huron knew what her malicious gossiping in town would earn her, she felt free to share the information with her sister, dear Jane, who was currently at Netherfield beginning her confinement. She ensured she let dear Jane know of dear Eliza's coming disparagement in a way that ensured dear Jane would remember the lower status of her family compared to that of Lady Huron. Feeling quite smug, she posted the letter that day, finding her headache much relieved as the letter began its journey to Hertfordshire.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Monday, 1 March 1813**

 **Rosings**

The servants watched as the doctor and midwife left Rosings with a grim expression on their faces, speaking quietly to each other.

They could hear the babies, so they knew the babes were in good health. It must be the mistress. Lady Catherine had collapsed from nervous exhaustion on Friday and had been under sedation since. It could only be the mistress.

They saw the undertaker arrive and make his way up the stairs. Mr. Darcy's melancholy as he directed two of the footmen to attend him ensured the servants knew that it was the mistress. Her time had finally come. Mr. Darcy sent an express to London to inform the rest of the family of Anne's passing.

The servants all paused in their chores as they said a prayer for her soul, said a prayer for the continued health of her boys, and said a prayer for the future success of Rosings Park. As they returned to their tasks, they comforted themselves knowing that even if the residents inside of Rosings changed, little would change at Rosings Park.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) The temptation was strong to use Han Solo's line to Princess Leia here: "I know." Feel free to substitute that line if you prefer it. (Edit: Wow, I cannot believe Carrie Fisher died since my last post. This was written quite a few weeks ago. It was not meant as any tribute to her or anything like that. But I raise my light saber in salute to a witty and brilliant woman who made so many movies better, even uncredited.)

(2) Much of what I learned of Regency babies' care can be found by Googling "Baby Jane Austen's First Two Years" and is on the JaneAustensWorld site on WordPress. 'Clouts' were the linen clothes used as baby diapers. 'Pilchers' are the diaper covers. The people of Regency times considered urine a disinfectant, so had a much different attitude toward it than we do today.

(3) If you do not already know, baby boys are typically born with relatively large testicles. I have heard more than one father comment on his son's endowment and his genetic bequeathing. One relative, who might just be a rocket scientist, made a similar comment on my son's genitals during a diaper change.

(4) I have twin girls, but they used to do this. They fed holding hands. One of my beta's is a twin and it was reported that she did the same.

(5) Doctor John Sims was an OB doc called in to help Princess Charlotte in 1817, but they did not let him do anything. There seems to be some speculation that if he would have been able to use forceps she might have lived. I am making this up about him recommending feeding your own child or having a friend for the illness. Maybe Georgiana is also making it up, I do not know. I am having her throw out well known and respected names to not only give respectability to having Elizabeth feeding the babies but also not giving too many details unless specifically asked.

(6) Since I had Lord Huron (I picked the name from the band, but I think the band took their name from the lake), I made up a Lady Erie to throw in the mix. Super Beta 42isIndeedTheAnswer reminded me "And we know Caroline is a 'Superior sister'." Thank you for that one! Also, please do not take anything in this story as medical truth.

(7) Members of the pervy horde should appreciate the alternative meanings in this reference.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: So now that the babies are born, did you like my midwife name—Wilson, as in "Will's Son", because so many FF authors give Darcy the name of Will? I should have named her Wilsons, but I did not decide on twin boys until midway through the story—after I had already given her name out.

A group of twin mom friends of mine were speaking of their children's antics, and the ladies with identical boys would start by first recounting all of the blood and emergency room visits, then move on to all the other craziness. I thought it would be fun for the Darcys to have active twin boys who never give them a moment's peace. Twin boys had the potential for loads of fun later, even though I did not end up doing much with it.

About the Lady Catherine meltdown, it's an exaggeration of something I've actually seen happen. I've seen spouses who were not particularly nice or appreciative of their partners who then went into dysfunctional misery balls when said unappreciated spouse died. I've also known parents who never had much time for their children who went into hysterics for years when the child died. I did not intend to write it like that, it just came out. I saw Lady C as that type of parent. I hope it's not horrendously angsty, but it is a "love what you have while you have it" kind of a message.

A/N #2: I apologize for my mistake on Monday. Here is this chapter a bit early. Only one more chapter, then the epilogue left and we will be finished.

Also, thanks to 42isIndeedTheAnswer for my title. It's from The Byrd's song from 1965.


	36. I Would Walk Ten Thousand Miles

**Wednesday, 3 March 1813**

 **Rosings**

The Earl and Countess had left London the day before, immediately after receiving the express so they could attend Anne's funeral, along with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Lady Catherine could only attend after having been dosed into a stupor with belladonna. Only able to stare at a point on the wall in her drugged stupor, Lady Catherine could only make unintelligible noises that vaguely sounded as though she were instructing those around her.

Once the ceremony was completed, the family returned to the house. The following day would be spent with the solicitor reading Anne's will and distributing the final letters she had mentioned during her decline, but for now, the ladies wished to snuggle the babies while the gentlemen shared a drink to toast Darcy's prowess as a stud—two fine lads at once! Not many gentlemen could brag of that!

As they rode back to Rosings, Darcy shared a few amusing tidbits about his boys that his relations had yet to meet. The one that most charmed Georgiana—and Lady Eleanor as well, though she was better at hiding it—was hearing about the boys holding each other's hand while eating.

Their aunt was determined to see it for herself, for nothing in the world could be more adorable, she was certain of it! Georgiana adored her little nephews upon first sight. She asserted Lewis to be more like his father and Bennet more like his mother. Staying in her room in Anne's wing, she vowed to fill every free moment and free hand with a nephew.

That first evening, she knocked on Elizabeth's door. When given permission, she entered the room that her brother had already warned her was still occupied by both the boys' parents. With a zealous desire to be intimately involved in the care of the nephews, Georgiana assured her brother that she would not be disconcerted if he occupied Elizabeth's bed while helping her with the babies. She wanted to learn how to help with the bathing, refreshing, and feeding as much as she could so that she could be an integral part of their lives and not be left out of her brother's family.

When she first walked in, Georgiana was uncomfortable to discover Elizabeth lying between her brother's legs while they fed the boys. After both had assured her nothing untoward was happening, she took Anne's chair by the bed and relaxed as she was allowed to watch the tiny babies each grasp the other's hand, flailing their joined fists around while they ate. At that moment, Georgiana knew, beyond question, that she had the most perfect nephews that had ever been born and her purpose was to stay with them to help protect and teach them. And maybe spoil them a bit as well.

After their bellies were full, her brother showed her how to get the air out so they would not squall later. He also showed her the best way to refresh them, keeping a cloth over their little fountains that, particularly little Bennet, had a proclivity to spray from.

Once the boys were settled in their cradle, Georgiana shared the details of her morning visits in which she announced the birth of the boys. "Oh yes, at the first one, Lady Huron was there and tried to make rude accusations about you being my brother's foster and his wet nurse,"—Elizabeth blushed at how close to the truth that accusation was, not that she would ever tell Darcy's sister of _his_ proclivities—"but Aunt Eleanor reminded her of Lord Huron's threat to banish her to his estate if he heard any more tales of her spreading malicious gossip against his allies. I believe he considers you an ally, right, Brother?"

Mr. Darcy smiled first at his own experience in the sampling of his sons' food before he confirmed his sister's question about his friendly acquaintance with Lord Huron and his pleasure at someone finally reigning in Lady Huron's vitriolic wit. (1)

"Lady Huron had the audacity to come by Matlock House yesterday," Georgiana said with disbelief, "wishing to learn more about the boys, but we only had a few moments to speak as we were leaving for Kent, so we turned her away." Georgiana then went back to the four visits on Monday announcing the boys and how excited everyone was. She relayed the envy of two of the ladies who were expecting for their first time, both now hoped for such luck as to deliver an heir and spare at once, freeing them from such further duties to their husband. (2)

Though it felt wrong to be teasing and laughing with one another when Anne had just passed, they all knew it was what Anne would have wanted. Georgiana insisted, "I am promoting her boys in society, and laughing at those who would impede them. Anne had no greater wish than the success and happiness of her child. Children!" Becoming subdued, Georgiana continued. "You will each receive a letter from her tomorrow where she will explain herself. Though I still do not agree with her methods, I see she was working in her own way to improve life for everyone."

Elizabeth and Darcy asked her more about the contents of the letters, but Georgiana could not answer. During their one extended conversation after Georgiana's shock from finding her brother in Elizabeth's bed, Anne explained in detail what she was doing and why, but Georgiana was no longer sure she could, after seven months, remember all of the machinations Anne had in play. The most important thing was that Elizabeth and Darcy were to end up married to one another, which was what she had wanted from the beginning. While she did not mind discussing it after they had read the letter, Georgiana felt they needed to start their understanding of Anne's actions with her own words.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Wednesday, 3 March 1813**

 **Rosings**

Anne's will was read that morning. It was much as was expected: everything would be left to her sons. When the will was written, Anne had no way of knowing she was having two heirs, so it was unfortunately written such that Lewis, as the oldest and the official heir, inherited all of Rosings Park. It left Bennet to receive any of his support from the Darcy estate. Anne also bequeathed Elizabeth an additional ten thousand pounds in her will, ensuring she was left quite a wealthy woman indeed.

Anne did leave a few surprises for her family. First was the large stack of letters Anne had prepared to be sent out after her death. There were nearly fifty envelopes of varying thicknesses. The solicitor pulled out the letters addressed to those in attendance, distributing them to their intended recipients. The letters to Elizabeth, Lewis, and Bennet were the thickest, with the letters for Lewis and Bennet being given to Darcy for the boys to open upon gaining their majority.

The second surprise was her demand that Darcy wed Elizabeth within a month of her death to secure the mother of her choice for her sons. She had begun the process of obtaining a special license. Darcy need only go to London and consult with their cousin, the Bishop, who had already expedited the process. He should make haste to obtain it, as Anne saw no reason the two should wait. Just marry and be done with it.

In every one of her final correspondences, Anne included that her greatest wish was to see Elizabeth quickly installed as the mother to her child. She told each friend she could trust Elizabeth to care for it and not allow jealousy to bring harm to it while promoting her own children. These letters would smooth Elizabeth's way for any who would call her a fortune hunter preying on the recent widower with a young baby to care for. Once the boys had been born, Anne added a note to the bottom of all of the letters: " _Elizabeth must be the mother of my boys. I have healthy twin boys. My prayers have been answered!"_

The last surprise was that, by a fluke of primogeniture, Rosings Park would have been Darcy's even without Lewis as the heir. The de Bourgh cousin who was to inherit had imbibed of an excessive amount of gin in celebration of the New Year, and thus poisoned himself. As there were no other heirs, this specific entail worked to go back up the line and to find the next legitimate claimant and that claimant would be Anne's husband, Darcy. Thus, even if something had happened to Elizabeth's pregnancy or if Lewis' maternity were to become known, Rosings Park would still legally be Darcy's to incorporate into his estate holdings as he saw fit. (3)

As the weather was poor that day, the London party decided to remain in Kent that night. Darcy would follow them to London when they left early the next morning so he could obtain the special license ordered by his late wife.

When he and Elizabeth retired that night, they discussed Anne's change of plans for them.

"Your letter from Anne is quite thick, will you read it tonight?" Darcy asked her, holding his own unopened letter.

"No, I am too tired to do it justice. Anne left us her plans in her will; I imagine this only explains her machinations in more detail." Elizabeth looked at the thick packet in her hand. It would take more than an hour to read such a lengthy missive. Until she and Darcy could publically acknowledge their connection, Lewis and Bennet were solely in her care, with some help from Darcy and Peeke. She did not have an hour or more to read the letter, and if she did have so much uninterrupted time, she would certainly use it to sleep.

Darcy leaned in close to her, kissing her on the nose. "So you will not mind being married to me on paper now? We have already had our ceremony," he quipped.

"While in these chambers, I have felt married to you for these past six months, at least. But if we are to marry so soon, I still fear what it will do, not only to my own reputation but also that of my sisters'," Elizabeth worried.

Darcy smirked. "By London measures, such a marriage will be nothing. Anne's requesting it will generate more talk than the actual wedding. All of the Bennet ladies will easily survive such a slight scandal."

Once Elizabeth could ensure the safety of her sisters' reputations, they decided Darcy would proceed to get the license and they would use it by the first of April, as Anne had asked. Darcy could not resist, "Not the first of April, we need to use it by the twenty-eighth of March."

When Elizabeth looked at him in confusion, asking why that date, he reminded her it would be two months since the boys had been born and he would be allowed to importune her once again!

 _Of course_ , she thought, _that would be where his thoughts would lie_. She now felt much better, though still a bit apprehensive to return to those activities. Darcy had not been left to suffer in his banishment. They still slept together, and she was able to give him the release he needed in other ways, some of which _The Letter_ had taught her. Her breasts were still tender from the unrelenting demands the boys made upon her, but then she had Darcy roguishly asking for his turn to play once the babies were asleep. Her breasts were attention'ed out by the end of each day. Besides that part of her, she was now comfortable moving about in various ways, thus she felt they could return to their previous activities in the next week or two. Definitely before the twenty-eighth of March which he was holding himself to.

She smiled as she wondered how that would play out. Would they remain at Rosings until they married or go to London or Hertfordshire? Where it happened no longer mattered. What mattered was that she would never have to leave any of her boys—Lewis, Bennet, or Fitzwilliam Darcy.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Wednesday, 3 March 1813**

 **Netherfield Park**

"Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Mary, Kitty, Lydia." Jane welcomed her mother and sisters into her dressing room as she had now entered her confinement at Netherfield, expecting to have her child any time now.

"La! Look how round you are! How can you move about being so large?" Lydia cried. "I know husbands require babies, I would not think it such a pleasant thing to give them one."

Jane and Mrs. Bennet glanced conspiratorially at one another and left their response as nothing more than a sedated smile before Jane changed the subject. "Have you heard from Lizzy recently?"

"No," Mrs. Bennet said flatly. "I wrote her on Twelfth Night of my need to update the furniture and drapes in the sitting room, and she has only responded to deny me, adding in a few bits of vagueness on the happenings at Rosings Park. That girl is so tight with the purse strings, I am sure Longbourn will fall into ruins under her management!" she cried in despair. "I have sent several letters since but she has yet to respond. Mr. Bennet believes she has answered me and there is nothing more to say on the subject, that my pestering is keeping her from sending letters to any of us. He has forbidden me from writing her again until I can compose a letter with no references to my needs." She ended her stream of complaints with a petulant huff.

Nodding sympathetically, understanding both her mother's perceived need to spend and Elizabeth's steadfast determination to control Longbourn spending, Jane told them, "I have received fewer letters from her as well over these past weeks. I have been curious, wondering if perhaps she had taken ill and could not write. Then I received an unexpected letter from Caroline this morning."

Mrs. Bennet was always excited to hear updates from Lady Huron. Having a lady who was in such an exalted position as such a close relation could only help her younger girls' prospects. She listened attentively.

"It seems dear Anne had her baby," Jane shared. "I might better say, babies. Caroline says she had healthy twin boys on the twenty-eighth of January. I now see that as being the reason Lizzy has not had time to write. Helping take care of two babies must be exhausting for the entire household, though they much rejoice in it." Looking quizzically at her mother, Jane puzzled, "I only wonder at her not sharing the joy with us in her letters. Maybe the babies struggle, as I believe they were expected the same time as mine, but Lizzy has mentioned naught of it."

"Well, she has certainly shared none of it with us. This is the first I have heard of it." Turning to her other daughters, she accused, "Have any of you heard of this?"

They assured their mama they had not. "But if having one baby is as miserable as Jane looks, it must have been doubly as miserable to have two!" Lydia opined. "And so much work! Mrs. Forster has confided in me how exhausting it has been to help her sister after giving birth, they were up at all hours taking care of the little squeaker. Mrs. Forster said she could not believe something so small could take so much work. She resolved to never have one of her own, for she would not wish to give up her fun for such a thing."

At Lydia's mention of the work involved, Mrs. Bennet's eyes lit. "I wonder if they will need Lizzy to stay longer to help with the babies? I know I dread her coming back as mistress considering how much she has done to constrain me with just her letters," she moaned. "Lizzy could easily stay as she has no prospects calling her home."

As Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia happily laid out their plans for Lizzy to stay at Rosings, Charles knocked on Jane's door. "Pardon me, dear. This note just came express for you. It appears to be another from Caroline."

"Oh!" exclaimed Jane in surprise. Since she and Charles had left London, Caroline had only sent that one letter they had received that morning. The letter had been quite insulting toward Elizabeth, implying she was now reduced to being in service to the Darcys. Jane had been writing a reply when her mother and sisters arrived—a reply that reminded Lady Huron that Elizabeth Bennet would now be mistress of her own estate. If Elizabeth chose to aid her dear friend Anne's children, it would be in keeping with her generous heart.

To receive a second missive from Caroline in so short a time was astounding. "Charles, would you like to stay to hear what she sends so urgently?"

"Yes, dear. I admit, I was wondering what information it could contain," he answered, showing his curiosity at what his sister's unusual behavior might mean.

Breaking the seal and quickly reading over the words, tears began to pool in Jane's eyes. Charles quickly moved to her side to offer his support, while the other ladies looked at her expectantly. Jane looked up at Charles before answering. "It seems Anne has died. It must have happened Monday, as the Matlock's and her sister were leaving yesterday. (4) Caroline thought I would prefer to know sooner with Lizzy there, as it will likely consume much of their time and any correspondences will likely be delayed with all the necessary preparations." Then suddenly realizing the magnitude of the loss, Jane gasped. "Oh, what of the boys! They are fortunate to have Lizzy there as such a particular friend to the family."

Charles agreed, excusing himself to finish writing the letter of congratulations he had begun to Darcy when Jane had told him of the twins. Now it would also be one of condolences.

With Mr. Bingley gone, Mrs. Bennet wailed with joy in her eyes, "Oh my, such a tragedy! What will they do?" As she looked knowingly at her other silly daughters, she continued, "They will have to keep Lizzy there! Otherwise, how will they care for the babies now with their mother gone."

Mary looked at her mother with disgust, knowing her mother dreaded Elizabeth returning. Though her father may have put a few restrictions on her, most of those he blamed on Lizzy's tightened finances. Now Mrs. Bennet saw Elizabeth's return as the end of her fun and the fun of her favorites.

Jane expressed her sadness at the idea of Elizabeth staying for longer than necessary, as she looked forward to her sister's help once her own baby was born.

Mrs. Bennet brushed aside Jane's wishes, as she made haste to excuse herself and her younger daughters from Netherfield. She would send notes to her sister, Lady Lucas, and Mrs. Long as soon as she could return to Longbourn. This was a topic that must be much discussed in her own, though outdated, parlor.

" _Mr. Beeennneeetttt_ ," she cried upon entering the house. She knew he despised her gossip, but this was about his darling Lizzy, so it was possible he might care. And besides, it was too good not to share. Lizzy's friend had twins, kept it a secret for a month, and had now died! As she rushed to his library, presumably looking for paper and pen to invite her confidants over, she shared the basics of the story with him. She knew he would not appreciate embellishments, but her friends would satisfy her in that regard.

When he abruptly stood, put down his book without even marking his page, she knew she had hit her mark.

However, when he called his valet to pack his trunk, sent word to the stables to prepare the carriage for a trip to Kent, then called for a footman to send an express to the Gardiners in London announcing his intent to stay that evening, Mrs. Bennet became frantic. This was not what she had expected. After all, it was not how women reacted to gossip. "Mr. Bennet, there is no reason for you to go to Kent," she wondered at his response. "Lizzy is there and helping the family." Then growing angry and defensive, she reminded him, "You expressly forbid me from going to Kent unannounced to save Lizzy the embarrassment. You told me she would refuse to take my call. Why would she accept you?"

Glaring at his wife, he simply dismissed her without further acknowledgment as he began to prepare for his journey. He would be leaving within a few hours.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 4 March 1813**

 **Rosings**

"I will return tonight if I make good time," Darcy promised her. The sun was just brightening the horizon as he kissed her farewell. "Nothing will keep me away beyond the morrow."

He left to join his sister, aunt, uncle, and cousins on their return journey to London. It would take only a few hours to travel to London, then a few hours to find his cousin the Bishop and get the license. With the earlier sunsets this time of year, he might not have enough daylight to make it back this evening, but he would do everything in his power to attempt it.

Elizabeth stood at their window, watching him go. She would have felt melancholy as she watched the carriages pull away from the Rosings drive, but the babies started fussing again, so she turned her attentions away from the window to care for her boys.

~~~oo0oo~~~

Elizabeth put the boys back to sleep. It never failed to amaze her how often two such tiny creatures could eat. It seemed just as she finally settled them from finishing one meal, they would begin squirming for the next. Darcy had left four hours before, so he was likely in London now or very close to his arrival.

After a few hours of snuggling the boys in the warm bed, they once again demanded to be fed. While changing the clouts, she thought she heard what sounded like a carriage, but convinced herself it must be her imagination. It was much too early for Darcy to return, and there was no one else with a reason to come. Town only had gossip about the boys; the official announcement would not be published until next week. Anne's death would not be announced for another week after that, allowing the curious to assume she died in childbed. By that time, she and Darcy would be married and on a leisurely journey to Pemberley.

She positioned the boys for their feeding. They squirmed and grunted until each found the hand of the other, before relaxing into their meal with the united fists thumping their mother's chest. As Elizabeth basked in that overwhelming sense of peace that occurred each time the boys fed, she heard a ruckus at the door to the wing. The only voice she could discern was that of her father as he thanked the footman for bringing him to see his daughter.

Elizabeth dragged her eyes to the door as her father let himself into her room. When he saw her in the bed with a baby upon each breast, his face hardened.

"I told you not to feed them. It will only make this more difficult for you," he said curtly. "Finish quickly. They will have to find a substitute right away as we are leaving imminently." He looked around her room, pausing when his eyes landed on their objective. Pulling down the trunk, he opened it and began throwing things in.

"Papa!" she cried as she roused herself. "What are you doing? I am not leaving, not yet."

He stopped for a moment. "Yes, you are. I will not have them further abusing you and your good nature for their benefit. I am bringing you home now. What we can not pack, we will send for later."

"Papa," she tried sounding sensible this time. "I cannot leave the boys. They will starve without me."

Mr. Bennet stopped, glaring at the babies suckling his daughter.

Watching her father's face closely, she saw no glimpse of clemency. Stroking the head of the smaller child, she looked into her father's eyes beseechingly. "This one is named Bennet. To honor us." His mouth faltered, showing a hint of a grin. His eyes almost imperceptibly softened. She knew if given a chance, her boys would win his heart.

But in another second, his face grew hard again. "Nice of them, but these people will find a nurse for them. We still must go. This is now their burden to carry. Lady Catherine said as much when she greeted me."

"Lady Catherine? But she is benumbed with laudanum to keep her from hysterics. She has not the senses to agree with anything." Stunned that Lady Catherine was allowed to wander about downstairs, she wondered how her father could have approached such a conversation.

Mr. Bennet broke a savage smile, "So much the better. It will make leaving that much easier for us. Now come, make haste."

"But, Papa, Liam and I are to marry when he returns. Anne wrote it in her will and has sent it in her final notes to her friends throughout the country," Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"Who is this Liam?" he wondered.

"Mr. Darcy," she responded with a blush in her cheeks at her inadvertently using that private name to her father. "He will return tonight or tomorrow, and then we shall be legally wed. I will never have to give up my boys," she smiled at the thought. "I will be the one to raise my sons. We shall take the boys to his estate in Derbyshire and spend some time there as they grow stronger. Although out of respect for Anne, we will not announce our marriage for some months."

Elizabeth expected her father to be pleased with the news, considering how happy it made her. He had no reason to shun her boys now, they would be his grandsons in truth now.

But her father was not happy. "So now you will be tied to him for life? You told me the benefit of this arrangement was you only had to attend to the attentions of the man for a year, unlike Charlotte who had her man for life. I knew these people were not to be trusted! First, she asked for you for a year, then extended it a month beyond, then asked you to foster, now she demands you marry her husband! Now it becomes no different than what Charlotte endures for her situation!"

Shaking his head, he swore bitterly, "It will not do. It is bad enough you had to agree to this because of me. I will not allow you suffer a lifetime with the arrogant man!" Thinking a bit more about the idea of Mr. Darcy marrying Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet became angrier. "He does not even have the decency to ask me for my blessing? What does that say about the man and how he will treat you? Will you only be an object for his pleasure? It is difficult enough to live with what I have put you through this year, I will not make you suffer a lifetime for my negligence."

As Elizabeth started to tell her father that it would not be that way, Peeke walked in to see Mr. Bennet begin throwing Elizabeth's things into the trunk. Quickly looking over the situation, she decided that she needed to address Mr. Bennet, as there was no one left in the house in any condition to do so. With the bequeathment from Anne's will, she no longer needed the job at Rosings and had no fear of repercussions. She stayed only these last few weeks to help with the babies out of loyalty and love for Anne.

"Mr. Bennet," Peeke demanded, immediately catching his attention. "Miss Bennet may not leave the premises. If Miss Bennet stops feeding the boys, she will be in severe pain within a few hours and that pain will last for days, potentially even becoming an infection. Beyond that, there is no other way to feed the children. Even if we were able to get a wet nurse, she would only be able to feed one. Understand, if you take her and harm comes to his heirs, Mr. Darcy will see you hang."

Mr. Bennet stopped for a moment looking at Peeke while thinking through his options. "Send for your wet nurse. We will see if she can feed them both. From there I will decide."

Looking at him through narrowed eyes, Peeke distrusted the man but called a footman to arrange for the local wet nurse to come immediately.

After the boys had finished eating, Elizabeth had trouble settling them down. Concerned they could feel her unease, she tried to convince herself all would be well. Trying again to explain to her father that marriage to Mr. Darcy was what she wanted for herself, he refused to hear her, believing that she only wanted to stay with her babies and would end up misused and miserable.

Once the nurse arrived, she assured Mr. Bennet there was no way she could step in right away and feed both boys. She also confirmed Peeke's story telling him Miss Bennet would be in severe pain, even risking fever, if she were to instantly stop nursing twins. Peeke exhaled in relief when the nurse confirmed her earlier pronouncements, believing she had convinced Mr. Bennet his daughter should stay.

But Mr. Bennet had his own ideas.

He had continued packing items from Elizabeth's room, but now he looked toward the baby items and began throwing those in. "Which one is named Bennet? He was the second born, correct? Then we will take him with us. There are two. We will have our baby, and he will still have his heir."

Ordering a footman to load the trunks in his carriage, Mr. Bennet gave Elizabeth a few minutes to prepare herself and gather items necessary for traveling with little Bennet.

Elizabeth looked beseechingly at Peeke, tears in her eyes as her world spun out of control. "Please tell him when he gets back. Please have him bring Lewis to me." With one last gasp, she added, "Please tell him I love him." Her tears flowed as she slowly made her way to the carriage, hoping against hope that her Liam would arrive, but knowing he could not.

As the carriage pulled from the drive, Elizabeth held Bennet close to her as she felt Lewis begin to cry, even above the noise of the carriage. Bennet, sensing the absence of his brother, or hearing his twin's cries, began to join his brother's protests. Elizabeth's whole body felt their sobs in a way she did not expect. The front of her dress became drenched as the babies' cries caused her body to release that which would comfort them. Quickly working to attach and comfort Bennet, she grabbed a clout from the bag to absorb the milk flowing from the other side. Bennet would suckle, but then quickly become frustrated as his empty hands flailed about seeking Lewis' hand. Trying to act as a substitute for his brother, Elizabeth gave him a finger to hold. He accepted it for a moment before understanding he was being fooled—his brother was not next to him—which made him wail even harder.

And so it was, the whole trip. Mr. Bennet stopped at the Gardiners in London for the evening, with Elizabeth sharing the story they had told the servants, that she used a device that allowed her to become able to feed her sickly friends' children. Elizabeth also shared with her aunt and uncle that her tears were because Bennet's twin brother had been left behind in misery. She no longer cared what her father thought or how others thought of him. She was enraged by his cruelty to her and to her sons, as Bennet cried in misery throughout the night inconsolable due to his lost brother.

By the time she was in the carriage early the next morning, she and little Bennet were both exhausted. She was sick with concern for little Lewis and could only worry about how he fared. Her tired and angry mind began to work on plans to reunite her boys and punish her father. Bennet complained much of the trip but finally fell into a weary slumber shortly before they reached Hertfordshire.

The carriage finally pulled up to Longbourn, with her mother and sisters waiting in front of the house, her mother waving a handkerchief in an artificial greeting. Elizabeth saw with sordid amusement the shock on her mother's face as she exited the carriage. Her mother froze upon seeing a baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"Ohhhh, dear, a baby!" her mother raved falsely as she came to examine the baby more closely. Looking questioningly at the child, her daughter, then her husband, but receiving no response, she finally asked, "Whose baby is this?"

"It is one of her friend's children. Her friend wished for her to foster both, but as Mr. Darcy was not there when we left, I did not wish for him to think we kidnapped his heir," Mr. Bennet explained tersely.

"Oh, a little boy!" Mrs. Bennet gushed as she started cooing over him. Having tried so often for a son herself, she could not but help feeling partial to this little one. "What is the handsome gentleman's name?"

"Bennet," Elizabeth answered flatly.

Mrs. Bennet's eyes flew open as her mouth hung. Composing herself as best she could in her excitement, she told the little gentleman "Oooooohhhhh, that sounds so well! You are a perfect little gentleman, Bennet. We have long wanted one around this house, and now you are here!" she effused.

"Mama, I am tired. Bennet and I need to refresh, and I need to feed him," Elizabeth purposely moved to the house to achieve her ends.

Her mother's confusion was evident. "You feed him? How is it that you feed him?"

Feeling both exhausted and vindictive, Elizabeth answered, "I'll leave that for Papa to explain." And she disappeared into the house, returning to her long-abandoned room to feed and comfort both her son and her soul.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Thursday, 4 March 1813**

 **Rosings**

It had been an arduous journey, but well worth it to come home to Elizabeth and the boys that night. He approached Rosings thinking of a warm bath where his BenKey would help wash his back, his chest, his legs, and his other appendage until it was well cleaned out.

He climbed the steps to the main door with a grin on his face. He wanted to give his sons a kiss, and then put them down for a rest so he could turn his attentions to BenKey. Thinking of her in his arms again and of being touched by her tonight left him feeling satisfied, until he walked in the door. Lady Catherine was wandering the hall in her drug-induced stupor. She stopped in front of him, saying, "They have taken the boys to foster, just as Anne asked. He said we should not have asked it of her, and perhaps we should not have. He said we should be ashamed, but I am not. Anne was so happy with her friend. More happy. More happy …" and she wandered off, heading toward the parlor.

Confused, Darcy began to head toward the stairs to his room. Smiling again, he realized he would only need to use those hidden stairs another day—two at the most—before he could move her into his room. He would move into hers, but it was in such an inconvenient location. Or, an even more appealing thought, they would have everything packed and begin their journey to Pemberley within the week.

He had spoken to his uncle about Aunt Catherine. She could be sent somewhere in her mania, but it would be just as easy and, better for the family name, to keep her at Rosings and under the care of her long-serving lady's maid and staff. None felt her likely to be much longer of this world as she was refusing food and water in favor of laudanum and oblivion. Uncle Henry would send his older son out to look after her until more could be known of her recovery.

As he reached the floor of his official room, Peeke was flying down from the upper levels. "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy, come quickly! He has taken them! Lewis remains, and he will not feed!"

Quickening his pace, he overtook Peeke as he raced up the stairs to check on his family. His mind in turmoil, who could have taken them? Bennet, it must have been Mr. Bennet. He was the only one capable of stealing those most cherished by Darcy. Bursting into his room, he saw a strange woman trying to feed Lewis as the baby revolted, his arms flailing as he screamed with all the force his little lungs could muster. An unknown young child played in the corner. His room was in disarray, many of Elizabeth's things were missing. Elizabeth and Bennet were nowhere to be found.

As Peeke rushed into the room panting, Darcy turned on her. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"That's what I tried to tell you, sir," she gasped. "Mr. Bennet came around noon. He was only going to take Elizabeth, but we"—she indicated herself and the wet nurse—"tried to convince him she could not just stop nursing without pain and risk of infection. We thought he would allow her to stay. Instead, he took her and Bennet, leaving Lewis. Lewis has been inconsolable. He began crying when his mother was forced into the carriage and has not stopped since."

Darcy took his tiny son from the nurse, placing the baby on his shoulder and walking him about the room, which often worked to calm him. This evening it did not, though Darcy kept trying. As he walked, Peeke conveyed Elizabeth's message to him.

Darcy's ire at Mr. Bennet engulfed him, making it difficult for him to think clearly. Lewis' misery further frayed his nerves. Taking a few deep breaths, Darcy looked at the chaos around him. It was late. He could not leave now, but if he left at first light he could make it to Longbourn by tomorrow evening. To do that, he would need to have the carriage ready for travel tonight. Once he retrieved his family, he would take them directly to Pemberley. Starting from Hertfordshire would remove more than a day from the journey so there would be no reason to return to Kent. Anything he could not carry with him now, he would arrange to be sent later. Turning to Peeke, he asked her to help prepare a bag with items Lewis and Bennet would need for the journey to Pemberley, as well as arranging things Elizabeth might have missed in her haste.

He then looked at the wet nurse, he told her to prepare for a journey of a few days. She would come with him to Hertfordshire, and then he would ensure her safe passage back to Kent. The nurse was quick to inform him that would not be an option. She was already forced to leave her other young children alone that night, bringing her still nursing toddler with her. That explained the child playing in the corner. Darcy's irritation increased. "How shall I feed my son?"

Peeke called for Mrs. Wilson, who she knew had a way. The nurse would fill a container with her milk during the night. He would place some of that milk in a small cow horn to feed Lewis with on the trip. It would not be as effective or as comforting as his mother would be, but he would at least receive some nourishment. (5)

Relieved to have a solution, Darcy thanked her and returned Lewis to the nurse before going to instruct Holder to pack his things then to the stables to ensure the carriage and horses would be readied.

Once those tasks were completed, Darcy found himself naturally going to the room he had shared with Elizabeth for almost a year. Lewis was still inconsolable. Darcy found himself pacing through the night with Lewis on his shoulder trying to comfort his poor son who was missing both his mother and his brother. As he walked, he thought on what would happen the next day. He would spend much of the day in travel. Peeke showed him how to feed Lewis so the boy would not be starved when he reached his mother. He would send notes to Netherfield and Pemberley as soon as he entered Hertfordshire. He had no doubt that Bingley would allow him to spend tomorrow night at his home. Darcy would prefer to marry Elizabeth in Hertfordshire before embarking on their trip to Pemberley, it would establish him as her protector before they began, thus allowing Mr. Bennet no more chances to interfere with his family.

It was a long night. When dawn finally broke, he refreshed himself and Lewis before leaving. The journey to Longbourn was no easier than the night before. Lewis did eat but only slept after crying himself to exhaustion while reaching for Bennet. When the carriage finally pulled up to Longbourn, Darcy was in no mood for diplomacy.

He stormed out of the carriage and rushed through the front door of the house, not bothering with any of the social niceties of knocking or being granted entry or introduction.

When he stormed into the dining room, much to the surprise of all those gathered at the table, the ferocity of his gaze was undeniable. With the crying baby on his shoulder, he quickly searched for Elizabeth. Not finding her, he threw a glare toward Mr. Bennet that left no mistake about his wiliness to kill the man. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Oh, Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet's irritating squawking began. "She is in her room taking care of the other little one, the most adorable …"

Darcy turned his glare to her. "Silence," he commanded. "Where is she?"

The sister who had played the piano at the ball Bingley hosted, Mary maybe, answered. "Up the stairs, second door to the left."

Darcy nodded his gratitude as he turned and made his way to find her.

"Oh no, sir! You can not go to Lizzy's room! It is most improper." The squawking hen said more, but Darcy did not hear it as he made his way up the stairs to find Elizabeth and Bennet.

Bursting through the door, he sighed in relief as he saw her sitting on her bed, wrestling a wailing little Bennet while trying to persuade him to eat. Looking up to see him standing in the door, Darcy watched the look of relief come over her face, along with a beautiful smile. Closing the door behind him—propriety be damned, they would be married tomorrow, and they had children together after all!—he brought Lewis to her. Once the boys were together, they pulled each other's hair a bit, hit the other in the face a few times, and left a few scratches, but when they finally found their twins' hand, they were able to calm themselves enough to begin a serious and long overdue meal. Darcy climbed behind her in the bed, not caring that his boots were still on, and helped support the boys with his legs while holding, and gently rocking his family in his arms.

When Mrs. Bennet burst in a few minutes later, outraged that the man would dare hie himself into her daughter's room in such a bold manner, she was greeted with such a scene as she never imagined seeing before. There was her daughter feeding two babies while sitting in the lap of the gentleman. Before she could get her voice back, Darcy warned her, "If you say a word, if you make a sound, I will have both you and your husband hanged for kidnapping. Now quietly close that door and leave us or I will go to the magistrate." (6)

Mrs. Bennet, for once in her life, recognized the seriousness of his promises. Quietly closing the door and returning downstairs, she saved her complaints for Mr. Bennet's nerves. She went into the dining room, complaining to her husband of Mr. Darcy's being in Lizzy's room while she was feeding those babies, and she had some other grievance but had become so inarticulate he could not make it out.

He thought Mrs. Bennet would be enough to drive Mr. Darcy out of his house. He was now even willing to let him leave both boys. After two days of listening to the one baby scream while watching the misery of Lizzy, the silence he now heard had him agreeing with his daughter: those boys should be together. But he would not allow Mr. Darcy to take his daughter away and marry her for his convenience. His Lizzy deserved a better life than that.

When he opened Lizzy's door, expecting to easily boot Mr. Darcy from the room. What he found was something very different, indeed. The two were entwined in her bed, still feeding the babies with him resting behind her to support both her and the babies. To see his beloved daughter in such an intimate embrace with this man shocked him. It was such a tender moment, unlike anything he had ever shared with Mrs. Bennet. He watched as the new father held and rubbed the heads of the babies with his arms surrounded Lizzy. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her face turned into his neck, and his chin was resting on her head, watching his sons as they held hands. He gently swayed the bed to rock his family to sleep.

Mr. Bennet had gone up the stairs adamant in his belief that Mr. Darcy needed to remove himself from Longbourn and from Elizabeth's life. Now seeing the affection between his daughter and the gentleman, he began to question his assumption that Mr. Darcy wished to marry Elizabeth for convenience. Perhaps Elizabeth wished to marry Mr. Darcy for reasons other than simply access to her boys.

No longer as resolute as when he began to ascend the stairs, Mr. Bennet addressed Darcy. "Sir, I must insist you leave my daughter's room. I have three other daughters in this house, and it is not proper for you to remain here."

Glaring up at the man, Mr. Darcy told him resolutely, "At this moment I have nothing to say to you now, which is to your benefit. _My_ family will now rest. You and I will speak in the morning."

"Sir, my daughter has informed me of your intention to marry, but as it has not happened yet I cannot allow you to remain in this room," Mr. Bennet said firmly.

Raising a brow as he narrowed his eyes in warning, Mr. Darcy asked, "If you do not already know the penalty for kidnapping, it is hanging. You took my son from my estate. If I leave this room, as I have already informed your wife, I will go straight to the magistrate. It is your choice, sir."

Thomas Bennet finally realized that his undisciplined anger in response to the sacrifice Elizabeth had to make due to his own idleness had led him to make a critical error. He had no way to protect his daughter, though seeing the two together, he was no longer sure she needed his protection.

It was, however, in no way appropriate for him to allow Mr. Darcy to stay in Elizabeth's room for the night. His younger three daughters, particularly the youngest two, did _not_ need to be exposed to that licentiousness.

As Mr. Bennet began to again address Mr. Darcy, little Bennet had fallen asleep with Lewis not far behind. He watched as Elizabeth passed little Bennet up to his father, who put a cloth over his shoulder and then balanced the baby while Elizabeth did the same for Lewis. "Mr. Darcy, I would ask that you remain discreet while you remain for the night. It is best for everyone if my wife and other daughters not know you remain in this room. The guest room will be prepared. I recommend you use it in the morning." He then turned to leave, feeling the weight of his neglect fully.

"Papa," Elizabeth began quietly as Mr. Bennet turned around. "This is something I dearly want, not something I am being forced to do. This will make me the happiest of ladies."

Her father looked at her sadly, then turned, and left the room.

~~~oo0oo~~~

 **Saturday, 6 March 1813**

 **Netherfield**

"Oh, Lizzy, they are the most precious boys ever. Look at all of that curly black hair!" Jane adored the Darcy twins. "And such a sparkle in their eyes! If I did not know with certainty they were Anne's, I would easily believe they were yours. Anne was right, you will be the best mother in her stead." With concern in her eyes, she asked, "But what of you being married to Mr. Darcy? I know you are doing as Anne asked, but will that not be difficult for you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No. I do not believe it will. I now know him to be the best of men and a devoted father and brother. What more could I ask for?" She did know what more she could ask for, but after nearly a year with him in her bed, she well knew Darcy could answer those demands as well.

They had relocated themselves and the boys to Netherfield as soon as they woke that next morning. Jane and Mr. Bingley were overjoyed to have them, insisting they stay a few nights so they would be well rested for the balance of the journey. As travel on Sunday was frowned upon, this would allow them to stay in a more comfortable location than some roadside inn. When told of their plans to marry that day, Jane and Mr. Bingley broke the confinement to make the short trip to the church so they could attend the ceremony that morning. The former Miss Elizabeth Bennet was now Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy.

Darcy, still angry with Mr. Bennet for absconding with his wife and child—even if he had not yet officially married his wife—decided Bennet would, from that point on, be known as Bennie to separate him from his grandfather. Elizabeth started calling them Louie and Bennie to amuse herself, and the others quickly followed suit.

After the wedding, there had been much discussion of the events of the past two days. Elizabeth assured her husband she had been just as outraged at having to leave Rosings and her—Anne's—son behind. When Darcy expressed his offense that her outrage had not extended to leaving _him_ behind, she assured him she felt that he was fully capable of taking care of himself, unlike the baby boys who were so wounded by it all. However, Mr. Bennet was, in his own misguided way, trying to protect her. After more than twenty years of neglect, he felt compelled to take care of his child. When Elizabeth brought up Lady Catherine's response to Anne, Darcy softened. Though he did not need the man's permission and did not find himself caring at all for his blessing, he would try to make some form of peace with him for her sake.

Elizabeth and Jane then retired to Jane's sitting room with the boys while Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy went to speak to Mr. Bennet. Charles went along to help keep the two angry men reasonably calm. Thankfully, Mr. Bingley did an excellent job as a mediator, continually reminding both gentlemen their accord would ease the mind of Elizabeth, now Mrs. Darcy. Hearing his daughter referred to as Mrs. Darcy did little to calm Mr. Bennet. "You could have at least behaved like a gentleman and asked for my blessing, then allowed me to give my daughter to you." Darcy had little to say about that, which Bingley was grateful for.

The men did come to a form of truce, with the understanding that time and children can do much to heal a breach. Mr. Bennet already knew the boys at Netherfield were his grandsons. During the trip to Longbourn, he could not help but recognize his daughter's sparkle in little Bennet's eyes, as well as her spunk in all of his protestations at having been split from his twin. Whether he wanted to or not and whether he would admit it to the proud gentleman in front of him or not, he already loved those boys and knew he needed to be a part of their lives. They were his legacy, now even more so than Longbourn. He had been lazy in his duties toward Longbourn as a young man, and now he had begun his duties as a grandfather on a sour note. But thankfully, as he was still alive, he still had time to make repairs to the damage he had caused.

Fortunately, the boys would never remember this episode, so that now gave him an empty book into which he could write a new story for himself.

Mr. Bennet also secretly looked forward to the boys being his greatest revenge on their father. Elizabeth had been a constant torment to her mother as a baby, and these boys were no less high-mettled. (7) Even better, these two came with their own co-mate to instigate more trouble than Elizabeth could ever have come up with on her own. And they were boys. Oh, yes! Mr. Bennet found he greatly looked forward to learning of the antics Louie and Bennie found to torment their parents.

~~~oo0oo~~~

As the men made peace, Elizabeth and Jane delighted in her pregnancy. Elizabeth considered telling her sister the truth but decided too many people already knew. Jane had been her confidant for many years and still would be for most things. But life moves on, and as Charles had replaced Elizabeth in Jane's daily confidences, her Liam had now replaced Jane in Elizabeth's own.

Charlotte paid a visit to Netherfield with her daughter, Catherine. The friends excitedly filled one another in on their experiences, with Elizabeth carefully telling of her own experiences as if they were Anne's. Charlotte heartily congratulated Elizabeth on her marriage, though it did surprise her at first. She had long felt Mr. Darcy held a tendre for her, but even if he only married her out of duty to his late wife, Elizabeth would never want for anything in her new life. Then with a sly smile, Charlotte asked if she had kept a copy of Aunt Margaret's letter for herself. If not, she would arrange for a copy be sent to Pemberley. The ladies laughed as Elizabeth told her friend of her mother finding _The Letter_ before Jane's marriage _._ Jane laughed, much less embarrassed now, telling of her own duty to copy it for her aunt and uncle while Elizabeth was in Kent.

After Charlotte had returned home, Jane had the same experience Elizabeth had before her boys were born, with a large amount of fluid in the chamber pot. Elizabeth excitedly told her sister her time had begun. Both were heartily glad the Darcys had extended their stay, as Elizabeth was there to help her sister through her arduous delivery of the quite large Wesley Bingley, named after his illustrious grandfather whose dedication as parent allowed his son, and now his grandson, to live as gentlemen.

~~~oo0oo~~~

That night, Darcy and Elizabeth slept for the first time as man and wife in the eyes of all. Elizabeth wore the lace gown and stays she had received on her birthday, Darcy—much to his chagrin but at Elizabeth's insistence—wore his lace breeches and nothing more.

She delighted in having him demonstrate his dance moves for her before allowing him to approach the bed. Once he arrived, she spent a prodigious amount of time tracing all the patterns she found in the silk lace, including the patterns of his body she could see trying to hide under the lace. As her fingers traced, the outline of his personal pattern became more pronounced.

"It has not been two months yet," he moaned, cursing the creeping of the weeks.

"No, it has not," she agreed. "But that is not to say I would not welcome your importunement. I would say you are a most fortunate man; your babies were much smaller than anticipated, leaving much less to heal." (8)

He smiled as he began tracing the lace patterns in her gown, then the outlines of her body. After which, he slowly removed her gown, once again tasting her, and relishing her mostly-restored body. After ensuring she felt the first one or two—it could be difficult to tell sometimes—of her nine parts, he returned to her head-level. Now much more singularly focused, she removed his breeches, ensuring she caressed every contour previously hidden by the lace. As she ran her fingers along his thighs, then up to his rear, then around front, his groans became more demanding. As she caressed him, he removed the stays and attacked her breast with a ferocity and need that much exceeded anything his greedy little Darcys could produce. Feeling his way to the spot guaranteed to ensure her comfort upon his entry, he worked his magic until all was well ready for his return.

And such a return it was! To lay with her again in this way was like finding a lake in the dry desert of his abstinence. He found it in many ways better than before, as now each truly loved the other, now each knew the heart and soul of the other, and now they were eternally joined through both matrimony and children.

Upon completion, he returned to his familiar position by her side as he recovered. They spoke for a few minutes of their future, his home, and her role in both when Darcy suddenly raised his brows with a large grin.

"What amuses you so," Elizabeth asked.

"I received a wedding gift from Bingley." He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out some papers. "Shall we read it?" he asked with a sparkle of amusement in his eye. He lit a candle for some light, as he pulled Elizabeth into his lap, with his arm under her breast and a leg trapping her. She only needed to read the first few lines to realize it was _The Letter,_ written in Mr. Bingley's blotched hand. She looked at it and thanked Aphrodite and Charlotte's Aunt that she had read the original, which had been written in a much more illustrative hand.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

(1) Go ahead, act like you're grossed out, but we all know that's one of the first things every parent thinks once they start feeding a baby—bottle or breast—"Hum, what does it taste like?" You can act like you're better than everyone else, but if you now understand why humans love candy so much … ahem … Well, I'll keep your secret.

(2) Back to the book _To Marry an English Lord_ , there is a section in there about how the American heiresses were taken by abject surprise and horror at the agony of childbirth. Minnie Paget was one who was envied because she had twin boys, then the lady could get it over with in one go. (Though she also had a third son and a daughter, so more than just the twin boys.) And I thank my beta who told me the term "heir and spare" was attributed to Consuelo Vanderbilt, in the 1890s. But it's such a perfect term, I decided to leave it. I highly recommend her book _The Glitter and The Gold._

(3) As I established early on in this story, I am not a lawyer, and I know very little about Regency estate law. I'm making this up because it is convenient for my storytelling purposes.

(4) When I say Georgiana's sister, technically, as Darcy's paper wife, Anne is her sister. In case it confuses anyone.

(5) This was one of the things they would use as a baby bottle way back then. They would sometimes put leather or a cloth over the open end to keep the milk from coming out too quickly. Other things they used were dried cow teats or small pitcher things with a long stem on it for the baby to suck on. It was pretty interesting to search on "history of infant feeding."

(6) That was true. Kidnapping was punishable by hanging because it would damage the lineages of those who were entitled to estates/titles. I don't know about punishments for kidnapping for the lower classes.

(7) High-mettled = spunky, energetic

(8) I know it doesn't work that way. Even small babies can do a lot of damage. It's just a story I need to finish writing.

~~~oo0oo~~~

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful betas! 42isIndeedTheAnswer, SixThings, and PhryneFisher. They make a world of difference in this story. 42… came up with the title again this chapter.

I was watching the Holy Grail while writing much of this, so if it has a very weird tone, that's why.

I initially planned to end it on her jokingly saying they should "just get it over with" since that was the way they started the whole thing, but then decided _The Letter_ would be a better ending.

I know, I know, it's not really a good ending because:

What the heck did Anne's letter say?

Elizabeth still has not seen Pemberley yet!

That is what the epilogues are for! Therefore, this ends the main part of the story because I wanted to end it on something that tied it around back to the beginning.

 _For tedd. - great name! - sorry it's taken me so long to post. We had some major family drama that apparently I'm the last to know about but was on the receiving end of many texts and phone calls this morning that sucked my time away._


	37. Bonus: Anne's Letter or 'Emma' de Bourgh

**Bonus Chapter:**

 **Going Home/Anne's Letter or 'Emma' de Bourgh:**

After their hasty marriage and the birth of Jane's baby, the Darcys ended up spending a week at Netherfield before making their way to Derbyshire.

The time was well spent. It allowed Elizabeth to help her sister for that first couple of days, which allowed Jane much more rest than if it had been her mother attending her.

Mrs. Bennet was able to meet all of her new grandsons in those first few days, even her new step-boys who "looked remarkably like their father," she gushed. As soon as the older lady began to complain that the Darcys did not have a proper marriage and she was denied the joy of preparing a proper wedding for one of so great a station, Elizabeth excused herself and her boys from the room to prepare for the three-day journey ahead of them.

Mr. Bennet made time to stop by Netherfield most of the days before Elizabeth left. He gratefully accepted the new steward Elizabeth had assigned to help manage Longbourn. The steward would be the one to manage the accounts and distribute the pin money, freeing Mr. Bennet from his wife's nervous fits over money. Now that he had a steward to manage the estate, he would be free to travel to Pemberley to inspect the claims of a majestic library and witness the loving treatment of his daughter, as well as spend time with the boys he never had.

Mr. Bennet also used the time to acquaint himself with Louie and Bennie. During this time he began to see even more of his daughter in the boys, which further attached him to them.

At last, the Darcy family began their travel northward. The journey was not easy with two small babies and all of their requirements added to the luggage. The usual three days became five as they slowly wound their way toward Pemberley. Finally, around midday on the fifth day, Darcy stopped the carriage on an overlook. He handed Elizabeth out, then each held a baby as they looked down upon their new home.

Elizabeth looked at the house down the drive before her and wondered at the size of it. It seemed much smaller than what Caroline Bingley had claimed, but perhaps she was prone to exaggeration. As Darcy walked around the carriage with Louie, Elizabeth started walking down the drive in front of her with Bennie, grateful for a chance to exercise her legs after spending so much time in a carriage.

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, then looked at the home before her, then looked back at him. "To our new home," she asked as if the answer was obvious.

Darcy smiled patiently. "Our new home is on the other side." He came to her to guide her around the carriage to the other side. There in a valley below was not a home, but a castle! She had never dreamed of living in an estate that size! Smiling proudly, he asked, "What do you think?"

She looked at him, still unable to speak for another few moments. Composing herself, she looked again at the estate, then at her husband. "Well. This does explain it."

He drew his brows together in confusion. "Explain what?"

"Your pride. Now that I see this is what you are master of, I understand and can now think perhaps you do not have so much improper pride as I first believed." She then smiled at him as they both returned to the carriage to finish the journey.

The boys and Elizabeth were welcomed into their new home with happiness. The servants rejoiced in meeting the new little masters. The fine boys were the spitting image of their father, though none remembered anymore what their mother had looked like.

Once all were refreshed, cleaned, and settled in, Darcy refused to relinquish his new wife's attentions for the remainder of the evening. He had ordered both nurses and a wet nurse to be available for the boys upon arrival, knowing he did not wish to share Elizabeth until he had to. He told her he brought in the help because he felt she needed extra rest from the journey, but as he allowed her very little rest until the next day, she knew better than to believe him.

The next morning, after the parents finished breakfast and the boys were settled, Elizabeth brought the letter Anne had left her to the library. Finding her husband already there, she asked, "Have you read the letter Anne wrote to you?"

"No. I have not had time to give it the proper attention. Have you read yours?"

"No. Breakfast is over. The boys are now sleeping in the nursery and will be attended by both nurses when they wake. I thought I would use this time to read it"—she lifted the letter indicating her intent—" as you, my dear, appear sated from your gymnastics this morning," she added with a sly grin.

Slowly raising his eyebrow and a corner of his mouth, he lasciviously informed her, "I do not have to be."

She laughed. "True, but when would I read the letter?"

"Sometime next year should be fine," he suggested, rising from his seat and offering his hand in encouragement for her to return to his rooms with him.

"My dearest," she said looking up at him and with the voice of one offering penance, she begged his understanding this once. "Today is a month complete that she left us. I feel I must read it and understand her mind before any more time passes." At his distinct look of disappointment, she promised to find him once finished and the boys were checked upon. He looked slightly more cheerful at that prospect and left her to herself. She settled into the settee and opened the letter.

 _The twelfth of January_

 _Rosings Park_

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _As you are now reading this letter, it means I have finally been freed from my Earthly constraints. James and I are now bound together in heavenly matrimony and will watch over you and your descendants for all of eternity._

 _If all has gone as I planned, you and Darcy should now be married, and you should not have spent any time apart from our child._

 _I have completed writing letters to all of my friends and family. They will be delivered to the solicitor to be posted after my funeral. Each letter tells of my last and greatest wish—that you will quickly become Darcy's bride and the mother to my child. My letters tell of my greatest fear: that Darcy would end up with one of those ladies who would harm my child while promoting her own children for the inheritance. I have told them of my trust in you. How I know you will love my child and care for its well-being in the same way you will care for your own._

 _Within days of my funeral, those letters will be spread through London and England. There should be no reason for you to delay the wedding. I have arranged for the special license to be ready, Darcy need only retrieve it from London. My only request: please do not let Mr. Collins marry you. One Darcy wedding is enough for him. I know you will find someone more tasteful to conduct your ceremony._

 _It is as I promised. You will want for nothing. You will have a husband who loves you dearly, and whom you adore in return. You will have your child. You will be the mistress of one of the greatest estates in England. Your family will be secure. You will want for nothing._

 _I went to great lengths to give you and Darcy this life. I must be honest, when I first conceived the plan, I wished mainly to push Darcy into a marriage that would give him joy. He has always been kind to me, but it was what he did after James died for which I owe him my largest debt. Though he did not know it at the time, his willingness to listen to and deflect my mother's prattling and planning for our marriage kept her even more insistent that it should happen. It freed me to grieve for James without having to be concerned she would arrange a real marriage to someone who would only wish to have me for my estate._

 _Mother never learned about my plans with James or the improprieties I took with him. How foolish such proprieties are now that I think of them! Life is too short for such absurdities._

 _James died five years ago, very close to this time of year. He died on the twenty-eighth day of January, in the year of our Lord eighteen hundred and eight, though I did not know of it until the middle of February._

 _Darcy was here during that time. He chose to interrupt the season and care for Rosings early that year. He had arrived the day before I learned of James' fate. Mother directed all of her attentions to torment him, which allowing me time to mourn without her discernment. Later, she attributed my moroseness to his removal. She viewed it as a sign of my attachment to him._

 _In the chill of February, Darcy himself told me he came to Rosings to escape a few particularly predatory women working to either ensnare or entrap him that season. He was but two and twenty and though he enjoyed the attentions of the ladies, the forwardness of those ladies who were considered among the most desirable raised his alarm. While he was here, Richard wrote of the tale going around the ton: that those particular ladies had entered into a substantial wager. The one to wed first was offered one prize. The one to wed the largest inheritance was offered another prize. The one to wed the greatest title was to receive the final and most important prize. The women had to be wed by June to receive their monies._

 _Disgusted to have been considered for nothing more than his worth, and that his estate was to have been worth no more than the second prize in their game, he refused to return to London that season. Shortly after, his father died._

 _Because of the help he gave me, I was determined Darcy should have a woman who would care for him and, hopefully, one he could love in return._

 _At the time, I knew I was ill and would likely not reach the age of thirty years. I knew I would need to find a way to save Rosings Park for my mother._

 _For the next few years, I prayed to find a solution. I was a faithful correspondent with all of my connections so I would learn of the inner happenings of the great homes of London. I wished to learn about a lovely young lady who might deserve Darcy's hand. At the same time, I was trying to find a way to save Mother. Fortunately, I felt no rush. The lumps James had removed had not returned so I felt I had time and knew God would help me in His time._

 _After three years of waiting, the year eleven marked both an urgency in my mission and the answer to my prayers. Something happened during that summer. Darcy was upset, and so was Georgiana. A few months later, I learned what Wickham had done to Georgiana. Around that same time, I also felt the lumps returning. I knew my time was now drawing to a close._

 _When Darcy went to Hertfordshire, I knew my prayers were answered. A letter from Georgiana around that time excitedly named you as someone her brother had mentioned to her. I began to use my connections to try to learn more about you. It was exceedingly difficult, as you were not at all connected to any of the great houses of London. The only thing I learned was that Darcy returned from Hertfordshire significantly affected and morose. My Aunt Eleanor wrote to me of her amusement of the fantastical list of traits he gave to her so he could finally find a wife. I knew those traits must be yours, but learning more about you or your family? Nigh on impossible._

 _Imagine my surprise when our latest parson mentioned he would inherit an estate in Hertfordshire. And my even further surprise when the last name of Bennet was attached to that same estate. When he told of five unmarried daughters rumored to be of exceptional beauty, I felt confident I had finally found the connection I needed to ferret out information about you. Yet Collins knew very little beyond the entail and the five daughters. I had mother order him to offer an olive branch to the family by marrying one of the daughters. There were five of you for the parson to choose from, it seemed improbable that he would choose the same lady that Darcy would wish for._

 _Collins returned from his trip to Longbourn with both a great deal of information and a betrothal, though not to one of the Bennets. I was first dismayed, but when I learned Mrs. Collins was your best friend and that you planned a visit in the spring, timed to overlap Darcy's own Easter visit, I knew again to trust in the Higher Powers. Mrs. Collins was a wealth of information, and as she spoke of you and your situation, God opened my mind and showed me the way._

 _When I finally met you, I knew I had been right to trust in God's will. You were the one I wished for Darcy to have because you were the one that would make him happy, you were likely to be able to deliver me an heir, and you will be an excellent mother. I also knew Darcy would likely not offer for you because of his damnable devotion to duty. Your family had no connections and was not at his level. That was easily fixed by him marrying me. He fulfilled that obligation to marry an heiress and thus be free to marry you when I die._

 _But how to ensure he was well connected to you and you to him? Solving that problem solved my other problem at the same time. Mrs. Collins told me you were facing poverty when your father died. The vision laid before me would remedy your predicament at the same time it helped my cousin and mother._

 _I remembered what Lady Jane Douglas did. After she had gone to France, she sent word home that she was heavily pregnant even though she was of fifty years. Later she returned with twin boys, one of which is the current Baron Douglas. It was said she kidnapped the boys, but such a thing would not do for me if it could be avoided. I wished my heir to be from higher breeding and of my family's blood. I could have you live with me as Christine did with my parents, only you would have a child I would claim as my own._

 _I knew I would offer you the position of carrying my heir, with Darcy being the father. Knowing Darcy's existing admiration for you, I knew the two of you would end as attached as the first Earl and Countess Spencer after experiencing the intimacy required to produce my heir._

 _Once we started, I wished to tell you of my desires for you to marry Darcy and the two of you to raise my child together. His affinity for you was evident. I felt sure you returned his admiration, though you kept your countenance well guarded. How could you not? He is a wealthy and handsome man desired by many._

 _When you went to Hertfordshire for the Bingley wedding, I felt sure the two of you would come back from such an experience with an even stronger connection for the difficulties you would face together, just like soldiers who are in battle together._

 _I enlisted Richard to help move your attachment along. He was supposed to show Darcy how desirable you would be to other men, thus engaging Darcy's already growing proprietary interests in you so he would secure you before my heir was even seeded._

 _I should have known Richard would botch it. He has made a mess of everything I have asked him to do in this plan. I am thankful I was not relying on him to father the child; he would likely have turned out impotent. From his asking for your assistance to his flirting, everything my cousin did backfired. He was to suggest his willingness to marry you so you would know you would have options, only to have you decided he was a fortune hunter. He was to flirt with you to make Darcy jealous, only to have you decide he was a rake, which encouraged you to despise the level of society we find ourselves in. Once I learned of your response to him, I ordered Richard to stay far away from you lest he cause further damage I would need to repair. Likely, you will not see him until after you have been married some time and can laugh at his antics. He is really not so bad a fellow once you get to know him._

 _It was after your trip for your sister's wedding, when I finally learned about Darcy's misbehavior in your town and his insults to you, that I knew I could not tell you of my wishes. You and Darcy are both headstrong and tenacious. Fools that you are, you both would have opposed the plan rather than be told what to do, even though it meant sacrificing your happiness. You had decided you could not stay connected to my family because of the behavior of some of the ton and because of Richard. Darcy was too wrapped in his own concerns to think that far ahead. The only way I had to ensure the two of you married after my death was for you both to come to that conclusion on your own. Neither of you has made it very easy._

 _I have spent the last nine months trying to coerce the two of you into an understanding. Thankfully, I had Peeke's help. She suggested both the fostering and the feeding. If you were to foster, you could not abandon Darcy or my child. Darcy would not let much time go by before securing you. When you both seemed to rebel against that, Peeke suggested the feeding. She told me the sensations given during such an act would bind you tightly to the child. So much so that she thought you would willingly overcome any objections to the ton and marry Darcy just to remain with the child._

 _Considering how both you and Darcy responded when I separated you in November, I felt the wisdom of all of Peeke's suggestions._

 _I will give you my honest reaction now. I sent him away first because I was resentful of Darcy's unwillingness to share the joyful event with me. Then I saw the thick letter you received from him right after he left and I could only believe he yearned to be back in your company. In the evenings, you were pining for the man. I decided to make you feel his absence even more so you would finally admit your wish to attach yourself to him. I spoke of imagined dinners and dancing and his being in company with other eligible women to pique your own covetousness. I believe it might have been what was needed to make you both finally agree to marry. It was not a trivial task, by any means._

 _I hope you understand there is no way I could ever express to you how overjoyed I was when we found you were with child. I wanted nothing more than to experience life growing within me rather than death consuming me. As my body was no longer able to sustain life, I had to take as much from you as I could. I admit I was jealous Darcy was allowed so much more access to you. I want for him to love my child, but I wanted time to care as well. Thankfully, James began coming to me in my dreams. He now sends me pictures of a happy baby much loved by its parents. He gives me images of young children playing happily with friends and siblings. I still do not know with certainty if it will be a boy or a girl; he sends me images of both, and there is no clear face. Only the dark curls and the exuberant laughter I so wish for._

 _I know I am the paper mother of my child, just as Darcy has been a paper husband to me. As the baby grows into an adult, there may come a time where it needs to know the truth of its birth. You have my blessing to tell all that needs to be shared. I am confident you can share our story in a way that will ensure I am still loved and remembered._

 _It is my dearest hope is that you now read this letter as Mrs. Darcy. If not then all of my efforts have been in vain. No matter what might happen, know I am always indebted to you. I wish you the best of health and God's blessings for your future._

 _Love &cta,_

 _Anne de Bourgh_

 _The thirtieth of January_

 _Rosings_

 _Lewis and Bennet have been born. I know they are James' final gift to me in this lifetime. They were born precisely five years after his death. He has given me sons to protect my estate and care for my mother. My sons will never know the loneliness I did. James gave them each other. Now I ask that you give them more siblings. Create a home full of life and energy, rather than the life of idleness and apathy I have lived. Let all of your children know how much I love them._

 _Anne_

Elizabeth folded the letter. She had read it as not as Anne's friend but as Mrs. Darcy, as Anne had wished. Shaking her head at the lengths Anne had gone to, it was still disturbing to have been forced into such a role. Although her rewards were great, she had still been a pawn in Anne's grand game of chess.

Knowing the boys would soon be up, if they were not already, Elizabeth sighed as she slogged up the stairs to the nursery. Reflecting upon the last time she had seen Lady Catherine, Elizabeth realized most of Anne's machinations had been unnecessary. The most recent letter from Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam informed them of Lady Catherine's now being confined to her bed and not expected to see the summer. On the way to Pemberley, Darcy had told her about his line of thinking in that 'carriage ride to hell' the year before and how he had been forming his own plans to court her. Both felt they would have found their way together in their own time.

As she entered the nursery, she had both boys brought to her so they might feed together. As she looked down on their dark heads and clasped hands, she corrected her earlier thoughts. Anne's efforts had been necessary. Otherwise, she would not have her lovely Louie and boisterous Bennie.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my betas for helping to keep me in line, all the way to the end. SixThings, 42isIndeedTheAnswer, and one who wishes to remain anonymous.

Any readers in Europe, I hope you are doing well. It looks like my son will be extending his trip to Romania for another couple of days because of flight cancellations and the train he needs to take to get to Bucharest isn't running because of the wind and snow.

I send the same wishes to readers in areas of the US experiencing unusually bad weather, as well.


	38. Outtake: Anne & Georgiana's Conversation

**Conversation Between Anne & Georgiana**

 _ **From Ch 27 -**_

 _ **Friday, 31 July 1812,**_

 _ **Darcy's Twenty-Eighty Birthday, from Anne's POV**_

As Mr. Bennet's carriage finally pulled away, Anne was relieved to see the back of the man as he finally removed himself from her estate. She returned to her wing, thinking about what she would say to Elizabeth. Darcy seemed willing to stay throughout the pregnancy, but would Elizabeth be willing to let him and welcome him?

So far, Darcy had responded just as she had anticipated. Richard suggesting his interest made Darcy both possessive and jealous. That trip to Hertfordshire for the Bingley wedding seemed to attach him to her further. Peeke told Anne that Elizabeth had spent her nights in London in Darcy's bed, which was even more than Anne could have hoped for. Anne was now confident that Darcy would marry Elizabeth as soon as he could, once he became a widower.

But now Elizabeth was a problem. Richard, while doing his part to antagonize Darcy, made Elizabeth question the suitability of their family. On top of that, Darcy had made an awful first impression when he was first in Hertfordshire. For Elizabeth to accept Darcy's hand later, she had to willingly accept him staying now.

Anne knew she could continue to force the issue for a few months. Elizabeth had seemed to care for Darcy, and he had been on his best behavior while with her in the room, but it could be so difficult to tell with her. She could just be displaying proper manners. She would know more when she returned to the wing. Elizabeth had had a chance to sleep alone last night and decide. If she decided she wanted him to stay, then Anne knew all would work out as she had planned it. If she decided she wanted him to leave, Anne would force her to keep Darcy for another couple of months and Anne would make sure she did things to bind Elizabeth to Darcy and the baby.

The worst thing that could happen would be if Elizabeth were to leave the baby. Anne cringed at the thought of some other woman raising her child. Any other one Darcy would choose would put her own interests first. Elizabeth would be the only potential wife for Darcy who would put the child's interests first because this child would also be hers.

Anne finally made her way back to the wing and walked down to Elizabeth's room. She passed Georgiana's room and was surprised to hear someone rustling around inside. It was quite early in the morning for Georgiana to be up, but Anne knew Georgiana would not be dressed and ready to leave her room for another hour at least. She continued on to Elizabeth's room. Opening the door to look in and see if her friend was awake yet, she was at first shocked, and then irritated to see Darcy in Elizabeth's bed!

"Darcy, what in God's name are you doing in here?" Anne hissed at him. How was she going to ask Elizabeth what she wanted with him in the room? "I told you to stay in your chambers last night."

"This _is_ my room," he growled back at her. "Leave me." She saw him look at her, and then at something behind her before he swore, "Damn you, Anne!" he snarled as he climbed out of bed. "Why can you not knock?"

He pulled on his breeches under the bedclothes while looking over at Elizabeth.

"Why are you in here?" Anne demanded. "She needed time to herself."

"Because this is the room I stay in"—he bit out, dripping with sarcasm as he climbed out of bed—"upon your orders, in case you had forgotten." He shoved himself past her and headed toward the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked. He had no reason to be entering the wing; he needed to go down the hidden stairs to his room.

"To speak with my sister. Since you seemed not to have noticed, she was behind you when you so brazenly opened the door."

"Crap!" Anne exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide as she followed Darcy out the door. _Damned Darcy_! Always insisting on doing things his way even when it messed up Anne's carefully laid plans! How could Anne deal with Georgiana knowing?

Gently knocking on his sister's door, Darcy quietly announced himself. "Georgiana? Please let me in." Darcy and Anne could both hear what sounded like sobbing from behind the door.

"Please give me a moment," Georgiana called weakly.

Anne stood beside Darcy, whispering, "What are you going to say to her? What are you going to tell her?"

Responding in a whisper, he said, "I do not know." Knocking again then speaking so his sister could hear, he called again. "Georgiana, please, just open the door."

When Georgiana slowly opened the door, she briefly saw her brother in his state of undress and turned away. Darcy was not appropriately attired, wearing only a loose shirt and breeches. It was not fit attire to wear in the company of his sister, but he no longer cared. He entered her dressing room with Anne on his heels.

They all three took a seat, but none could find the words to start.

Finally, Anne began. "Georgiana, dear, what did you see?"

Looking at her cousin in confusion while pointedly not looking at her brother, Georgiana whispered, "My brother was in Elizabeth's bed while she was sleeping. He said it was his room and told you to leave." She dropped her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Anne gently asked. An alteration to her plan, this one making use of Georgiana, was beginning to form.

"Does it matter? My brother was being disrespectful to you and was compromising my friend," she said while staring dejectedly at her toes.

"Georgiana," Darcy began cautiously. "It is more complicated than what you saw in that moment."

Anne glared furiously at Darcy. She did not want him to interfere once again with her well-laid plans.

"Stop it, Anne. You are the one who came up with this depravity. I may be trapped in your net, but there is no reason for me to lie to Georgiana." So Darcy began. There was no pride in the story he shared, he made no excuses and blamed no one else for his own dissolute part in what he was doing to keep Aunt Catherine at Rosings Park. He took his responsibility upon his shoulders. It must have been Georgiana's experience with Wickham that earned her his complete honesty.

Anne sat to the side acknowledging her own role in the scheme.

At the end, Anne looked up at Georgiana. "So you see, he is not disrespectful to me. He is doing what I asked."

"But what of Elizabeth? How could you just use her like this? What happens to her?" Georgiana asked.

"Elizabeth will come—" Darcy began before being interrupted by Anne.

"Elizabeth will be all right," Anne told her consolingly. "She now has ownership of her family estate and a decent dowry. She will be well cared for."

"But she is compromised. How will she be all right?" As a girl in training for her coming out, Georgiana knew the importance of a young lady's integrity in the marriage mart. Without it, she had no chance for a respectable match. "She will have no suitors if it becomes known."

"It will not become known," Anne said firmly. "It is in none of our interests for any to find out what is happening. She will no longer need a suitor for her security, but they will come anyway. She is now an attractive woman of means. If she marries, her estate will become that of her husband. There will be no shortage of men interested in such a prize, even after she tells them she has had a child, but it will now be her choice."

Darcy glared at Anne's prediction, further convincing Anne of his attachment to Elizabeth. She only needed Elizabeth to let go of the misconceptions given to her by Richard.

Anne, now having determined a way to incorporate Georgiana as a part of her scheme, took her cousin's hand. "Come, Georgiana. Let us go to my room where we can speak more freely." Neither attended to Darcy on their way out.

~~~ooo0ooo~~~

Once they entered Anne's sitting room, Anne turned to her young cousin and squeezed her hand before letting go.

"You are young, but by now you know that the world does not exist with only good and evil."

Georgiana silently nodded her head.

"You know I am ill and will not live much longer. If I do not have an heir, my mother will come to live with you." Georgiana's eyes grew wide with fear at the prospect of Lady Catherine at every meal and having to entertain her in the long evening hours. "Your mother never wanted you subjected to her sister. Neither do I."

Anne continued. "Beyond my own need for an heir, your brother also needs an heir and a wife. I have heard of the women who pursue him. There are many tales of their vanity and greed. While he is surrounded by those ladies of the _ton_ trying to capture him, no lady of real value will be allowed into his acquaintance."

Georgiana nodded, still unable to speak. She well knew the machinations of the _ton._

"But you and I both know he found a woman of value when he was in Hertfordshire and outside of their reach." It was here that tears began to well in Georgiana's eyes again. _She must be thinking of Elizabeth and the shame her brother has placed upon her friend_. "You and I also know how your brother presents himself to those he does not know well. It is not welcoming." Anne raised her brow, drawing her lips in irritation at Darcy's huffish demeanor when not comfortable with those surrounding him. Georgiana, again, silently nodded her agreement.

"These are the foundations for what is happening here. Once I knew Darcy was fond of Elizabeth, I was overjoyed to have the opportunity to meet her. I found her to be a woman who would bring your brother genuine happiness in his life." From there Anne told of the divine plan laid out to her of how to solve all of their difficulties at once, even Elizabeth's. When Elizabeth's father had been injured, she had no other choice but to accept. It was God intervening to create the necessary environment for the plan to happen.

Anne first went through the basics of the strategy, but then decided she needed to tell her young cousin the full tale lest she ruin everything. And so she did, telling all about her reasons and her desire to see this situation end with Darcy finally being happily married to Elizabeth, as well as having an heir to secure Rosings.

"Richard also knows most of what I am doing. He had a role to play in this until I found he was bungling everything. Now that I have told you, you must never let your brother or Elizabeth know any of this, or they will ruin it all." When Georgiana looked at her with a brow raised in question, Anne explained further. "They are both stubborn. If they think I am trying to trick them into doing something, they will revolt against it even if it means hurting themselves."

Georgiana finally found her voice, albeit a quiet and timid one. "Are you _not_ tricking them into this?"

Sniffing indignantly and raising her nose in the air, Anne arrogantly informed her young cousin, "I am not tricking them into anything. I am simply setting up a situation that will bode well for both of them if they take full advantage of it."

Georgiana did not look convinced.

Seeing Georgiana was not in agreement, Anne took a different approach. "The last few times you have written to me, you have asked me to ensure I will allow you to stay with your brother and the baby, once it arrives."

Georgiana colored. Anne knew Georgiana's fear of being ejected from her family. With all that Wickham had done, Georgiana already felt like she was on the outer fringes, just one misstep from being disowned. The girl's biggest fear was that she would be left behind as her brother started his own family.

Anne realized this would be the way to win Georgiana's loyalty. "You know we all love you and welcome you into our homes and families."

Georgiana, now looking at the floor, nodded as tears began to fall.

"I know all that happened with Wickham, and I know of your concern of censure from your family. Yet look at what we are now doing? Do we have any right to censure you when we are acting so much worse?"

Georgiana sniffed, lifting her eyes curiously to Anne.

"You are now a part of this with us. All of us. Me. Your brother. My mother. Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Henry." Anne patted Georgiana on the shoulder. "And there is a role you can play where you can help." Anne went on to explain how Georgiana could help form opinions on her brother and sister by attending outings with Aunt Eleanor in preparation for her coming out. When the sweet and innocent Georgiana told the _ton_ how wonderful things were at Rosings, they would have no reason not to share such news with their gossips.

When Georgiana began to view what was happening at Rosings as a family affair, one that she was being welcomed to participate in, she warmed to the scheme. Though she still did not approve of the way they were using her friend Elizabeth Bennet, she wanted to be included in the family intrigue.

Although Elizabeth was being misused by her family, once this ended they would be sisters. Who would be better as a sister than someone who was already a friend? Knowing personally what it was like to be misused, Georgiana was a much more sympathetic friend to Elizabeth.

The ladies quickly decided that Georgiana would utilize her stay at Rosings to learn the best words to use while on morning visits with Aunt Eleanor. The ever useful Peeke would help Anne come up with the phrases that would pack the most meaning. Once returned to London, Aunt Eleanor would take over the practices and help guide Georgiana.

Meanwhile, Anne insisted Georgiana would have to forgive her brother. Or at least make him think she forgave him until she could finally find some forgiveness in her heart. If not, then Darcy would continue to question his actions, putting the whole plan at risk. Anne assured Georgiana that none of this was her brother's idea.

"Your brother participated in this for you. To keep my mother from your house." Anne held Georgiana's hand. "This was not something he wanted to do, it is something I forced him to do. Forgive him, and Elizabeth, for what you saw. What you saw is what I have made them both do. It is easy for people to sit in their safe world and claim they would never lower themselves to such activities when they have never been in such a situation."

Anne allowed Georgiana a few minutes to reflect on how she felt about all she saw and all she now knew.

Looking her cousin in the eye, Anne asked, "Can you forgive your brother?"

Georgiana looked back at Anne. "While I am still troubled by what he has done to my friend, yes, I believe I can."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so pleased. This will promote the happiness of every one involved. I understand it is an unconventional way of doing things, quite the reverse of normal, but left to his own devices, your brother would easily ruin his own happiness if left to himself. As it is, the two of them refuse to commit to marrying after I die." Frustrated at Darcy and Elizabeth's refusal to just make the commitment and secure the future Anne wished for them, she told Georgiana, "I do not understand their hesitance, but we are working to get them both past it. Fortunately, we have time to encourage them to make their decision."

"I am also troubled by what you have schemed to do here, my cousin," Georgiana finally gathered the courage to tell Anne, though still using a quiet and timid voice.

Anne lifted her brows.

"Yes, you say you have done this to help my brother, but how to do you help him when you take away his choice?"

Anne had no answer to that question. She floundered a moment before averring, "Elizabeth is the lady your brother had already chosen, yet he began his acquaintance with her by making a hash of it. He insulted her and her neighbors. I only learned of it yesterday, but now I find I must work to ensure she is able to forgive him his blunder."

Though her jaw dropped slightly in surprise, Georgiana quickly composed herself. "If my brother has made a mistake, he is the one who is responsible for correcting it. I still believe my brother should have been left to make his own choice and atone for his own errors." Georgiana, drew her lips resignation. "He is an honorable man, and I have always known him to do that which is honorable. Until now."

"Are you telling me you do now wish to have Elizabeth as your sister?" Anne asked, knowing she could not address Georgiana's concerns.

"I do! I do want Elizabeth as a sister!" Georgiana smiled slightly before frowning. "But I do not like being used to exhort my brother into dishonorable actions."

Anne looked silently at Georgiana. The young girl was resolute. She would forgive her brother and her friend, but she might not forgive her cousin for this. Though Anne could not think herself evil in concocting this scheme, she would have to accept her younger cousin's judgment lest the young lady ruin it all.

"Georgiana, I will accept that I am the dishonorable one," Anne reluctantly agreed, not believing her own words. "But when you speak to your brother later, I need you to start constructing our message. I need you to encourage him to seek his own happiness once I die. You and I both know Elizabeth is his joy. He must marry her quickly before any of the town clowns have a chance to make him miserable."

Georgiana smiled at her cousin's name for the ladies in town and agreed. She did not want any of them to make her brother miserable. From there, she and Anne discussed how Georgiana would encourage her brother to woo Elizabeth and began to work on the message she would give to the _ton_ with Aunt Eleanor.

A/N: thank you to my betas for keeping me in line! My anonymous one, who has made me learn how to spell anonymous without messing up, SixThings, and 42isIndeedTheAnswer.

The Epilogue is next and barring any major catastrophic event happening, I will post it on Friday.


	39. Epilogue: Twin Piques

**Epilogue: Twin Piques**

The dark haired babies quickly grew from angelic cherubs into wild things that loved nothing more than to torment the hell out of everyone. Both had the vigor of their biological mother combined with the intimidating looks of their father, and the pair loved nothing more than to play tricks on unsuspecting victims. The backsides of both young lads were well acquainted with the paddle, but they both felt it was worth it for a good enough laugh.

The encouragement of their Great-Uncle Matlock and mischievous Uncle Richard made the Darcy twins worse. What the boys did not think of themselves, their uncles thought of for them.

Grandpa Bennet was another knight in their Round Table of Rascals. He had been the source of a few of their more ingenious pranks when they were small, but as they grew, he found himself more frequently an amused victim. Louie and Bennie were never quite sure why but quickly learned their father would spare their derrières when their pranks were played on Grandpa Bennet. He was the only adult their father seemed to enjoy watching them tease, although the elder Darcy would never admit it.

As soon as the Darcy boys could crawl, the Darcy parents learned the wisdom in the advice to keep more than one nurse. As they began to move, one would explore north while the other went south. They learned to walk one day and were running the next. Again, both kept their proclivity to move in opposite directions except when they wished to do something they were forbidden to do, then they would work together.

The nurses routinely reported, with some levels of exasperation, finding one boy on his hands and knees with the other standing on his back to unlatch the door and allow both unfettered freedom from the nursery.

After the unfortunate incident where a toddler Louie shoved Bennie into the pond then jumped in to save him—too young to know how to swim—both boys were banned from the grounds unless supervised by two of the nurses. All were thankful their father happened to be nearby at the time and was quick to fish them both out. (Their Mama seemed particularly impressed by Papa's abilities and his damp clothing, and in less than a year their first sister was born.)

Luckily for the boys, they had six siblings to act as protégésand accomplices: a brother only a year younger, a sister three years younger, another brother five years younger, another sister seven years younger, and then the pièce de résistance: identical twin girls exactly ten years younger than the first set of Darcy twins! The twin girls were mirrors of their older brothers' actions until finally forced into ladylike behaviors, though they still rebelled at any opportunity offered to them. When little two-year-olds Catherine and Clarissa took bags of sweets from their older brothers and declared ownership, with Catherine innocently claiming "I Louie" and Clarissa claiming "I Bennie," the older brothers' hearts were stolen. From then on, Louie would always act as Catherine's devoted protector, and Bennie would always be Clarissa's.

As they grew, Louie and Bennie continued to live up to their duty to keep the household from becoming dull by teaching all of their siblings and cousins how to climb trees, catch frogs, and slide across the tile floors in stockings. They did not limit their escapades only to the purview of the nurses, the boy enjoyed keeping all of the staff hopping. Sometimes literally, like when they put a bucket full of live frogs in Cook's pantry. At the time Louie told Bennie, "Geesh, you would have thought Pemberley was burning down with the way Cook screamed. Father did make both our bottoms did burn for a while, but that paddling was worth it. The whole house was in an uproar for three days trying to catch all of those frogs! Very entertaining for the us. Can you believe we were punished by being made to catch the frogs? Like that was a hardship!"

The two eldest boys always knew that Anne was the mother on their birth registry, but having never known her, they could do naught but feel Elizabeth their true mother. At times, when Elizabeth would not allow their more adventurous endeavors or when she needed to tend to the younger children, they naturally attributed it to their having a different mother.

There was the one time when they climbed up the outside of the staircase and were jumping onto the bench below. Mama stopped them in a panic and the boys grumbled all the way to their rooms that their "real mother would have let them."

Another time they were at the lake and climbed out on a large branch to see if they could jump into the middle of the water. Mama caught them and forced the boys to climb back out of the tree, quite ungracefully. Both boys agreed. They both just knew their real mother would have let them jump. Incidentally, that was the incident that encouraged Papa to finally teach them how to swim.

Who could forget the time Bennie wanted to pierce Louie's nose like a pirate? Mama caught them and told them no such thing would be allowed. She then hid all the sewing supplies for the next few months to make sure neither could escape and find a needle. They were absolutely certain their real mother would have let them both have their noses pierced and complained to their father. Papa assured them that was not the case. Their real mother would never allow them to do anything Mama would not allow them to do. Looking sternly at Bennie, he asked, "Pierce your brother's nose! Why would you ever think such a thing acceptable in proper society?"

Bennie looked guiltily at his father, mumbling, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Darcy looked sternly at both boys. "Your Mama would be well within her rights to no longer acknowledge either of you after the actions you have subjected her to." Drawing his lips tightly, he scowled, looking slowly from one to the other. "At this point, I would fully support her. Stop tormenting your mother. She is the only one you have."

Darcy may have chuckled to himself after the boys left, but they never knew. They did complain to him a time or two after that about their mistreatment due to not being Mama's real children, but Papa laughed at the selfishness of the boys, telling them they would grow to be better men if they did not expect to always be put first.

Their wit was always a source of amusement, even when they did not fully understand what adults found so humorous. Around their tenth year, they decided it was too much work to call themselves Louie and Bennie, thus decided to shorten and combine their name to "LuBe". When they announced it at the dinner table, Mama nearly sprayed her soup out into her napkin and Papa choked on his tea. Once that happened, they knew they had found a winning name and would never give it up. From that point on, their closest friends knew them as the LuBe twins, always smoothing the way for the others with their many charms.

Their biggest frustration was that while they could easily fool most of the adults, they could never fool their Mama. Somehow their Mama could always tell them apart. Their younger siblings were particularly unreliable accomplices, as they could be easily convinced to betray which twin was the culprit or instigator. Except for Catherine and Clarissa! Those two dear girls could always be entrusted to obfuscate the adults.

At one event held by the Earl of Matlock, King George IV attended. Lewis was presented before his highness as the Darcy heir. When Lewis was dismissed and walked out of a side door to the King's right, Bennet walked into the room through a door on the King's left, much confusing the already inebriated sovereign until the Earl introduced Bennet as the Darcy surprise. Afterward, their father confined both boys in his study for an extended discussion. Neither boy left without an understanding that not everyone was fair game for their pranks.

The dear boys did much to hasten Mrs. Reynold's retirement, though she did love all the children and would often come by for short visits. Pemberley became what Anne had dreamed of: a lively hubbub of activity with no child left alone.

Lady Catherine did not live more than two months past Anne's death—her strong reliance on the opiates to numb her senses having caused her to stop eating.

Their Aunt Georgiana married a local gentleman so she could watch the enchanting little drove of Darcys grow and to assure the lives of her own children would be closely entwined with those of their cousins.

Uncle Richard resigned his commission to take care of Rosings Park for Darcy. He met a wild woman who tamed him—a trade heiress with a large dowry who was to inherit her father's business. She was perfectly competent at running the business, and she had no need for him there. However, she needed him to satisfy her proclivities, including impregnating her with a legitimate heir at some point, and to maintain a proper estate for their parties. With Rosings but a half-day's drive to London, they gladly maintained the estate for Darcy.

Once the boys become men and finished university, Louie was highly sought after in the marriage market during their first true season. Though usually highly competitive with his brother and enjoying nothing more than a good fight with his best mate, seeing the vapid women slight his twin turned his stomach. He held little respect for most of the ladies. They were all trained to be nothing more than pets for their husbands, empty dolls for the men to display about their estates. The most aggressive of them were the social climbers who cared nothing for the men who were responsible for the estates those ladies craved. (Though the Darcy twins did have a few amusing stories they would share at the club of some of the tricks they had used on women who tried to compromise them.)

Both men knew their father married their real mother only to have an heir and keep crazy old Grandmother Catherine out of their house. Papa had never actually called her 'crazy old Grandmother Catherine', but they knew how to read their father. They also knew how to antagonize him until he would say more than he intended. Uncle Richard was never hesitant to give his opinions, either.

Always together, their father taught them both, one alongside the other, how to manage the estates. Though it was made plain to them both that Louie would be the one inheriting, the boys knew parents had only intended to have one heir, not two. The brothers themselves had always considered the inheritance as belonging to them both. It was an odd notion, something only some of those born together could understand. As youngsters, they had decided to split Rosings and Pemberley between them. There were two houses in town to split as well. Eventually, they decided Bennie, being less inclined toward the cold weather, should take Rosings for his own, while Louie took Pemberley for his estate.

Now that they were mature enough to begin to take their responsibility to the Darcy name more seriously, the brothers officially decided to split Rosings from the Darcy holdings and assign it to Bennie before enduring another season.

When they entered their father's study, Louie seriously asked, "Papa, how do you know which one of us is really Louie and which one is really Bennie? I know Mama always knows who is who, but she did not become our mother until we were a few months old. Maybe he"—Louie pointed at Bennie—"was really born first and should be called Louie."

Darcy looked at his boys, slowly blinking in astonishment that they would think their mother would not know one from the other, but then remembered they considered Anne to be their birth mother. "Surely you jest? You were quite different sizes that first year, it was no challenge to tell you apart until after you were a year or so old."

Louie was still insistent. "I am quite decided on it, there is no way to know if you or one of the nurses have switched us at some point and maybe Bennie should be the heir. We have spoken about it and have decided Rosings and Pemberley need to be separate estates again. I don't mind the cold so much as Bennie, so I'll take Pemberley and the Darcy estates. Bennie will take Rosings Park and all that went along with it. It is only fair since we will never know for sure which of us was born first."

When their father barely suppressed his laughter, Bennie insisted on knowing what amused him so. Darcy would only answer that "I am greatly amused at the irony," but no matter how much they worked on him neither was able to get a further explanation from him. In the end, their father did help them ensure the estates were once again separated with Pemberley and the Darcy estates going to Louie and Rosings Park and its estates going to Bennie. Longbourn would go to their next youngest brother since it was no longer entailed.

With both now inheriting, the brothers encountered many eligible young women during their seasons, but none who would meet their demands.

When they were three and twenty, they decided to go visit their good friend and cousin Wesley Bingley at his parents' estate for the first time since before they had left for Cambridge. They called Bingley their cousin, but he really was not. His father was a good friend to their father and his mother was sister to their stepmother. He was their same age and the three had gone through school together. Wesley was good natured like his father and usually willing to participate in most of their adventures, so passing a month or two with his family would be no punishment.

They knew Aunt Jane and Uncle Charles also had twin girls a few years younger than themselves but had not seen them these past six years. The boys were shocked when they were greeted by the twin goddesses, both made in the image of their mother. They were not identical as Elizabeth Bingley had blonde hair where Isobel Bingley had brown. They were to be introduced to society in the coming season. It took but a moment's glance at one another for the brothers to communicate they needed to know these girls better. As twins themselves, the ladies would understand things other ladies could not.

The young men spent the next two months being entertained not only by young Bingley but also his sisters. All of the Bingleys watched in amusement during the evening card games when each set of twins would pair together. Normally, all refused to play with either the Darcy or Bingley twins when they partnered as it was unfair to the other contestants. Watching them play against one another was an entertaining evening of its own as they watched the frustration play across their faces that the other pair could silently communicate with an equal proficiency to themselves.

After that first evening, Louie paired with Elizabeth and Bennie with Isobel. They left the Bingley home knowing they had found their desired matches. Having no doubt that there would be strong competition in London for the two young women and looking to use their Mama's connection to gain an advantage, they approached their parents to announce their intention to offer for the Bingley twins.

Bennie opened the conversation. "We have found our angels, like Uncle Charles with Aunt Jane. We would like to offer for them before they are presented to London society but would like your blessings first." Then looking to his Mama, Bennie put on his most adorable cocked grin with the twinkle in the eye his mama could never refuse. "And your help."

Darcy and Elizabeth raised their brows at one another. They knew one day their boys would marry, but they were not prepared for this! The young men could only mean the Bingley twins after spending so much time there.

Darcy cleared his throat and looked at his son. "Tell me more."

Bennie and Louie went on to explain the many charms and the well-known beauty of the Bingley twins. They had not seen them since they were young girls but found they had grown into desirable and accomplished women. The young men were hoping to use the friendship of their father's and their stepmother's relationship to receive permission to offer for them before these delicate beauties would be fed to the wolves of London. "It is not as though we are actually related to them," Bennie reminded them. "As we have a different birth mother, there is no blood relation. We need your help even more because of the lack of connection."

For some reason, Mama began coughing. Neither man could determine if she was also laughing, but she did have those crinkles around her eyes that usually formed when she was hiding a smirk. She patted their father's sleeve and quickly excused herself from the conversation, saying in a choking voice that she would allow their noble father to discern how best to respond to such an inquiry, as proposal offers were more in the gentlemen's realm than the ladies.

Papa looked at her first with his eyes wide and mouth open, looking like he was shocked at their request. Then his lips drew tight and to the side, while his brows tightened in frustration. Mama must have been laughing at him, that was something she did when Papa was in an embarrassing situation. She did the same thing that time the got in trouble when they were very young.

 _They were quite young lads at the time, maybe only four years old, and on a lark, they snuck out of their room and into the library where Mama and Papa were reading before retiring. When the boys entered the library, Mama was sitting on Papa's lap! She was calling him "Liam" for some unknown reason and he was calling her "BenKey." It was all very confusing because both boys knew Papa's given name was Fitzwilliam and Mama's given name was Elizabeth. Their parents did not notice them sneaking in until the boys were within ten feet of the adults. When Mama and Papa wrapped their arms around each other and then put their lips together, both boys gasped in shock! Why would they do such a thing? Both adults heard their gasps and pulled apart in surprise, with Mama landing on the floor and Papa irate._

 _Their buttocks were once again tanned, this time only lightly as Mama was still in the room. Once finished, their father went through his usual routine. He asked if they understood they were to stay in their rooms after being put to bed. They said "yes". Then he asked if they had any further questions. They looked at one another and asked, "Why does she call you Liam and you call her BenKey? Those are not your given names."_

 _Mama had choked and her eyes became all crinkly with tears coming from them as she excused herself to let their father answer their boyish questions. Thinking back, Mama patted Papa on the sleeve way back then too. Papa had only said those were private names they only used with one another and it started before they were born. The boys were satisfied with that answer and returned to the nursery, too young to realize their Papa should never have had a private name for their Mama before they were born as he was married to their real mother then._

Now they were young men asking for their father's approval to marry his best friend's daughters. Once Mama left the room, Papa told his young men to each take a chair. Papa first paced a few times, then went to look out the window. The young men knew this meant he was about to say something uncomfortable. Papa did the same thing when he taught them about women and that nifty trick to sedate themselves when an embarrassment popped up. They would just have to wait him out. If they tried to rush him, he would likely become irritated, and it would be impossible to ask any necessary questions of him.

After a few minutes and a few more deep breaths, Papa sat behind the desk and faced them both. "Ahem. Well, as you know, Anne, my cousin and the mother listed on your birth registration, and I married to keep her mother, my aunt, at Rosings Park. Anne and I held none of that type of affection for one another. At that time, I had that type of affection for another." Though none of this was news to the boys, Papa paused and steadied himself for the rest of the news he was to impart. "At the time, I was trying to determine a way to ask your mama to marry me. Anne was very ill and going to die. She insisted I marry her to give me control of Rosings Park and keep it as a place for her mother to live after her death. However, for it to stay in our family she needed an heir. You know all of these things, but what you do not know is that Anne was too far along in her illness to conceive or carry a child."

This last bit was news to them and piqued their interest. Both boys moved forward in their chairs, listening intently to their father's every word. Looking at them both, Darcy shifted uncomfortably. "Anne asked me to let you know if there was ever a time you should need to know. Your mama and I have spoken of it often. Her concern is how you will view your parents once this becomes known to you."

Looking from young man to young man, something spurred in his memory. "What I am about to tell you is something you can tell no one. If it becomes known, you will both become illegitimate and lose your inheritance to your younger brother." He looked sternly at both boys as they nodded their understanding, but both faces wore their eyes wide and mouths agape in amazement. Their very proper parents had obviously done something highly scandalous in their youth! This had to be good! The boys rubbed their hands in excitement and looked at one another.

"Elizabeth has always wished to honor Anne's part in bringing you two to life and bringing the two of us together in a happy union. As far as she is concerned, you call her 'Mama' and consider her your mother, and that is all she needs. The only place she is not your mother is on your papers registering your births." At this, their father chuckled to himself at some long lost memory. "However, she is concerned about not only your ability to inherit but her own reputation if any of this becomes known. She is also concerned that she might lose your respect and your love once you find out."

"She is the only Mama we have," both boys exclaimed.

Louie elaborated. "How could we not love her? She is the one we always went to when we were hurt. We love you, Papa, but she is the one we could always rely on to kiss our skinned knees or hold us when our beloved dog died."

Bennie agreed. "We could never not love Mama. If something from the past hurt her, we will always stand by her and do what we can to make her feel better, the same as she has always done for us."

Addressing his sons, Darcy let them know, "I believe you are old enough to understand this, and I hope you can forgive us both for our earlier transgressions. Just know, your mother and I would have married sooner, and you both likely would have been born anyway, even if Anne had not involved us in her machinations." Darcy went through an abbreviated and cleaned up version of what had happened four and twenty years before. The young men listened in rapt attention, looking much like they had as young children hearing a fantastical tale of adventure. But this was no fantastical tale, this was what their parents had really done.

When he was finished, the two younger men looked at each other. They were old enough and experienced enough to guess much of what their father had left out. Papa had kept Mama as his inamorata and they were the result. Their parents had done a fantastic job of hiding their history as they had never thought of their parents as anything but boring and proper. At first, they did not believe their father because it seemed too out of character, but his extreme discomfort in broaching the subject matter let them know he was being honest.

Their next reaction was shock. Of course, young men and members of the ton did things like that, but their parents? It was difficult to conceive of their parents as having once been young and desire-driven as their sons were now.

As their father sat uncomfortably behind his desk watching them both, the young men realized it had happened and could not be undone. They also understood it was something no one else could ever know.

Rather than further torment their father, Bennie decided to lighten the mood. He looked at Louie. "Remember all those times we said our real mother would have let us do things that Mama stopped us from. We were wrong."

Louie smiled, understanding his brother's motives. "So true. This means there was never a time when Mama did not love us as much as her own children, no matter how injured our childish minds were at those times."

Darcy was relieved that his sons accepted their parentage without offense. As a result of this, he returned to the initial subject that brought his sons into the room: the Bingley twins. "So the Bingleys are your cousins, but they do not know, and you are never to tell them. If you wish to offer for them, we will support you. Though once their parents tell them of all your childhood antics, I might wonder at their sagacity if they accept you."

Louie happily answered his father. "Oh no, they were just as bad as we were, but they were better at hiding it. One time Elissa put a snake in her mother's bed. Bingley—um, Wesley—ended up being blamed for it. That is just one of the beauties of these ladies. They understand what it is like to be a twin. We will not have to explain it to them."

Holding up his hand, Darcy indicated his sons should stop sharing their information now. "Good luck in your endeavors, Sons." As all three men stood, Darcy stopped them before they left. "And go hug your mother."

As the Darcy sons were gifted with their mother's personality more than their father's, they were easily able to convince the lovely Bingley sisters to accept their offers. All four mutually agreed that it best to allow the ladies to experience a London season on the arms of their intendeds and to marry in the spring as the next season drew to a close.

The following March, after all the wedding clothes had been assembled, the wedding trip arranged, and the wedding ready to be held the next day, Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy brought Louie and Bennie Darcy into the imposing study at the Darcy house in town. Fitzwilliam Darcy sat behind his desk with Charles Bingley standing behind him, both looking imposingly on the two young men in front of them.

The older men each handed a younger one a glass of strong spirits. Darcy stood, indicating his sons should stand as well. Lifting his glass, he offered a salute. "A toast. To long and happy marriages for you both."

"Here, here," was said by all before they returned to their seats to finish their drinks.

Darcy again looked sternly at his sons. "There is a secret to a happy life, boys. First, it is imperative to choose your partner well. I believe you have done that. Next, you must keep your wife happy." Unlocking the most private drawer in his desk, Darcy took out two envelopes before closing the drawer and relocking it.

He took the envelopes and handed one to each of his sons. "The letters inside these envelopes will give you instructions on how to do that. I suggest you open these letters with your wives tomorrow evening and work through each part to the best of your ability." Darcy quickly glanced at his old friend Bingley. They smirked at one another. "I believe your new father and I have both found doing such has made for a much more satisfactory union with our own wives." Darcy again raised his glass, this time toasting, "To Aunt Margaret!"

"To Aunt Margaret!" they all offered, though the young men had no idea who this heretofore unmentioned relative was nor what joy that was to be found in The Letter.

~~~ooo0ooo~~~

* * *

A/N 1: One again and finally, thank you so very much to my betas for making this story so much better! 42isIndeedtheAnswer (who also suggested the title for this chapter), SixThings, and anonymous put in a ton of effort to correct my mistakes and make sure my wording was precise.

~~~ooo0ooo~~~

* * *

In the review process, one asked who wrote the letter since Charles Bingley's handwriting is so bad. My response:

Bingley wanted to, but Jane knew they would never be able to read it. Jane offered, but how embarrassing for all of them to have such a proper lady performing such a service. (It was let to remain unknown to the younger generation how often she had performed that service before.)

Finally, it was determined Darcy was the one required to write it. He did include a few addendums he had learned over the years.

While copying that memory from so long ago, he could not help but to combine his years of experience with a fresh review of the letter to come up with some fresh entertainment for his wife.

~~~ooo0ooo~~~

* * *

Almost all of the twin tricks are things my identical twin girls did, or some version of things they did. It was a never-ending effort to keep them from killing themselves or each other. They did bring a bucket full of tiny frogs into my kitchen after some very wet weather. I was happy they were spending so much time out playing in the puddles and entertaining themselves until they not only showed me what they found, they spilled them on the floor. The dog nearly had a heart attack he was so happy trying to eat them all. Fortunately, I'm not squeamish about things like that, so it was not that much of a problem. They also climbed the outside of the staircase and jumped from the second story landing onto the couch below, taking a few years off my life. And the nickname. I will not share the one my girls ended up with, but it is similar and makes me roll my eyes. I have so many other twin-tales that if I included them, this would be another 10k chapter.

So this is the end. The real end. I would like to thank everyone for all the kind and encouraging comments. It has been great getting to know the readers of the story and I have learned much about the Regency era and much about writing through this endeavor.

Now, we should encourage all those with fantastic, but partially completed, stories to once again work on them. I know, it is selfish of me, but it is so painful just wanting to know how the author wanted it to end. I've PMed a few, so they know I'm anxiously awaiting their updates!

~~~ooo0ooo~~~

* * *

A/N 2: Info about Twins:

Since I do have twins and tend to care about this type of stuff, here are some of the basics about the biology of twinning. Fraternals (dizygotic twins) are basically two separate siblings born at the same time and will look as alike as any two sibling would. In other words, they can look very much alike or very different. Identicals (monozygotic twins) start out as one fertilized zygote that during the development splits completely into two separate zygotes, so you end up with two people with the same DNA.

So knowing if they are identical or fraternal:

Boy/girl is easy - they are not identical because one has an outie and one has an innie—if you get my drift. I know there is a very rare and severe birth defect that could make this happen, but if you see reasonably healthy B/G twins, make their parents happy and do NOT ask if they are identical.

But with G/G or B/B twins, it can be impossible to know if twins are identical or fraternal before/without DNA testing, if the children look similar. Every mother I know thinks her identicals are fraternal because they look so different. To us they do. The only way to tell would have been if the split happened a few days after fertilization (see below) and they shared a placenta or sac or something. If they do share anything, it can be very dangerous with cord entanglement or Twin To Twin Transfusion Syndrome. (I'm fortunate that mine did not share anything.)

With identicals, many things depend on how soon after fertilization the zygote splits. Timing is everything!

If the split happens in the first 3 days, the babies will have separate everything—placenta, amniotic sac, and umbilical cords.  
If the split happens between 4-8 days, the babies will likely share a placenta.  
If the split happens between 8-13 days, they will likely share a placenta and amniotic sac.  
If the split happens between 13-15 days, they will likely be conjoined.

About 1 in 90 births results from a twin pregnancy. The rate of fraternal twins (technically, dizygotic twins) can vary with age, race, height, and fertility assistance. I've seen the rate of identical twins identified as about 1 in every 250 pregnancies or (from Wikipedia) 1 in every 333 pregnancies and is a completely random event, not dependent on age, race, height, or fertility treatment.

Another side note: my twin pregnancy/delivery was easier than the pregnancy/delivery of my single child. The after-birth-care made up for it.

Have a great weekend! Thank you for following and reading this twisted little tale.

The End.


	40. Chapter 40

Happy 2019 to all those following/reading my stories.

I have loved receiving all of your feedback and hearing how these stories affected you.

Unfortunately, due to upcoming changes in my life, I need to remove all of the FF I've posted, here and on the other sites. I created these stories as an act of personal and private self-discovery. Those who know me in the non-digital world do not know what I've written and I need to keep it that way. At least for now.

I've met many wonderful friends because of these tales, for which I will be forever grateful. I'm not sure if or when things will change for me, but once they do I'll repost these stories. Until then, I wish to give you fair warning that I will be removing these stories sometime after January 15th, 2019.

Much love and may the new year bring you joy and good fortune.


End file.
